


Darkness Descend

by Revenant_Crown



Series: Cimmerian Nightfall [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Ghosts, M/M, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 205,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. It all started when Kuroko Tetsuya, an ordinary teenage boy with a weak presence, caught the interest of one powerful vampire named Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Night

**First Night: The Emperor’s Captivation**

It was a night of a full moon.

The city was bustling along as any ordinary night had been. With the cars speeding down the roads illuminated by its headlights. Establishments with colorful and flashing neon lights to attract people and customers. Crowds from office workers, to families, to students and other types of people walking, running or strolling down the busy streets.

However, atop of one tall skyscraper stood a young man wearing a dark long coat with a white shirt and a red tie underneath, black trousers and black boots. With his right foot stepping on the ledge of the rooftop, he carefully surveyed the busy city below him. He didn't mind that he was at the edge and could fall off any minute especially when a gust of wind flew by.

Not that he could anyway.

Watching the moving crowds below, he recalled that it has been a long time since he came into a city. He preferred living in a peaceful and quiet area with less people in sight. Ironically, he did need humans to live no matter how annoying they ought to be.

He was, after all, a vampire.

Still, there was one advantage to living close to a city—a variety of humans he could choose from for his feedings. He didn't want any ordinary human either. He was a bit particular when it came to the blood he drinks as some humans tasted vile or bland. His companions knew of his preference and brought humans adequate to his taste. Nonetheless, what he wanted was a human with a sweet tasting blood and he would find that person soon. He would do anything to taste that kind of blood.

That was why, on that particular night, he chose to go hunting.

He vaguely remembered the last time he hunted and wanted to feel the rush of hunting again. It was only natural, of course, to have this kind of instinct. All predators have that.

He smiled at the thought; showing sharp fangs as his red eyes glowed eerily, equally matching his crimson hair.

Tugging his black gloves tighter in his hands, he jumped from building to building and let his wild instincts guide him and then suddenly vanished into the dark night.

It was now time to hunt for his prey.

**xXx**

"You're going home now, Kuroko? You wanna come join us to Maji Burger?"

Kuroko turned to Furihata Kouki—a classmate of his and a member of the library committee like him—who asked and beside the brown haired freshman was Kawahara Kouichi and Fukuda Hiroshi. Kuroko shook his head as he slipped onto his outdoor shoes. "I'm sorry. I have to refuse."

"This is rare," said Fukuda. "You're refusing vanilla milkshake."

Kuroko almost pouted when he heard that. "There's a book that came out recently and I'm going to the bookstore to buy it before it closes."

"But bookstores don't close this early," Kawahara said while checking his watch.

"It's a rare book and only sold at certain bookstores," Kuroko explained.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then Kuroko," Furihata said, waving goodbye to him.

Kuroko waved goodbye to his three friends before making his way out of the school and to the bookstore. While walking, he texted his mother that he would be coming home late so as not to worry her. With his weak presence, he easily passed the crowd of people in the street undetected. Moving like a shadow, he finally arrived at his destination and after paying for his purchase, soon left after.

As he walked into a quiet neighborhood, Kuroko debated whether he should go to Maji Burger to get his favorite vanilla milkshake or go home straight where his mother was preparing dinner.

Suddenly, Kuroko stopped in his tracks. He furtively glanced behind him only to find no one in the vicinity. He furrowed his brows in confusion. He had the feeling that someone was following him but maybe it was his imagination. No one could follow him anyway.

Even so, it was better to be safe. So he decided to head home instead of going to Maji Burger.

Kuroko took the longest route to his house where a flock of people passed by rather than the usual directions he always took.

**xXx**

Akashi Seijuurou was fascinated.

He never knew he could be this interested in a human. But the human wasn't quite ordinary either.

Akashi was passing down a busy street, blending into the shadows when he saw a human doing the same thing as him. Moving along like a ghost. He even had a fleeting thought that the human might be a ghost or even a vampire until he heard the human's beating heart. He never met a human like him before and his curiosity was then piqued. His intuition was even telling him to keep an eye on the human. So he silently trailed after the human to a bookstore and watched as the other purchased a book.

It was when he was following after the human in a silent neighborhood that he finally got a whiff of a sweet scent of blood. And, surprisingly, it was coming from the human he was tailing. The human's blood scent was so faint that a normal vampire wouldn't be able to discern it.

Akashi smirked. But he wasn't an ordinary vampire and he could sense the sweet tasting blood coming from the human.

He was about to close in when the human boy unexpectedly stopped. He swiftly jumped onto a nearby roof before the human could turn around.

He narrowed his eyes contemplatively. He knew that no human or even a vampire was following the boy and in turn him so there was no reason for the human to cautiously look back. Unless…

Akashi smiled. This kept getting more and more interesting especially when the human boy took a mobbed area to go home instead of the, while nearest, a secluded and dark path where he might be captured.

**xXx**

Kuroko rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked around the school courtyard. Aside from the trees and its falling leaves, birds chirping as they flew by and some students mingling around, there wasn't anyone he found suspicious enough. He had this uneasy feeling of being watched and followed ever since he left his house this morning.

Kuroko knew he was feeling a bit paranoid. But who wouldn't, particularly when he was used to being invisible and overlooked due to his weak presence. So the feeling of being stalked made his guard up and put him on edge. Whoever was shadowing him was pretty good at hiding since he never caught even a glimpse and even his misdirection didn't seem to work when he tried to blend in a crowd to confuse his stalker only to no avail.

"You okay Kuroko? You haven't touched your food yet."

Kuroko turned to Kawahara, who was staring at him worriedly. "I'm fine," he reassured them and started to eat his bento.

"Are you sure?" it was Furihata's turn to ask. "You seem a little tense."

"I just have a lot of things in my mind."

"Well, if you have any problems don't hesitate to talk to us," Fukuda said. "We'll listen and help you as best as we can."

Kuroko let out a soft smile at his friend's supportiveness. "Thank you."

**xXx**

Akashi leaned back against the railing of the rooftop as he watched the human—no, Kuroko Tetsuya across the building he was currently at. He finally got to know his name last night when he heard Kuroko's mother calling him for dinner.

From his observations of the boy, Kuroko Tetsuya was an average high school student with an even more average grade, low stamina and seemed to be hopeless at sports aside from—surprisingly—basketball, very formal, quiet and diligent, loved to read in his spare time and was even part of the library committee and preferred to be alone except while hanging out with three students Akashi saw at lunch, who seemed to be Kuroko’s friends (and probably even his only friends).

Kuroko Tetsuya was an ordinary human with the exception of his low presence, of course.

That weak presence was probably the reason why the boy's scent of blood was unnoticeable. This was the first time Akashi met an intriguing human like Kuroko. Though he did notice that Kuroko's mother had the same low presence but it seemed like Kuroko's were much weaker.

Akashi’s musings were interrupted when his cell phone suddenly rang. "Shintarou," he greeted first, already knowing who was at the other line.

" _Akashi, I don't mean to pry but where are you? Not that I'm worried or anything, it's just that Murasakibara and Kise won't leave me alone and kept asking me your whereabouts."_

"I'm in a school."

" _School?"_

Akashi could hear the confusion and incredulousness in Midorima's voice. But he didn't have time for any of that.

"Shintarou, take the coven out of the mansion tonight."

" _Is there something wrong Akashi?"_

"No, nothing is wrong Shintarou. Just do as I say."

" _As you wish, Akashi. We'll leave at dusk."_

Akashi hanged up and turned to the teal haired human boy that caught his interest.

He smirked. It was time.

**xXx**

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief as walked towards his house while reading his book. The sensation of being watched and shadowed vanished after lunch time. Though his intuition was telling to still keep his guard up and he would until he was in the safe haven of his home.

Kuroko was lost in his own thoughts that he wasn't minding where he was going and bumped into someone, dropping his book. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Kuroko looked at the person he bumped into and blinked at the red eyes staring deeply at him. The stranger crouched down to pick up Kuroko’s fallen book and held it out to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Kuroko said and took his book.

All of a sudden, he shivered when their hands briefly touched. His instincts were screaming at him to go away. He stared wide eyed at the person in front of him and even though he wanted to run away from there, he couldn't and stayed frozen on his spot.

The stranger seemed to know what he was thinking and shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't have that."

The next thing Kuroko knew, he felt a sharp blow on his nape, knocking him out and darkness swallowed his vision.

He knew nothing more.


	2. 2nd Night

**Second Night: The Revenant’s Phantasm**

Kuroko groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the fogginess of sleep. Seeing the unfamiliar ceiling, he slowly sat up and his eyes wandered around the room he was currently at, drinking in the grandiose décor, the expensive furnishings, the big four-poster bed with a cover of vermilion color, the large window showing the dark, starry night outside and even the soft velvet couch he was laying at.

He pursed his lips. He wondered where he was—

Kuroko stopped and suddenly remembered his last vision of crimson hair and eyes before passing out. No, he didn't pass out, he was knocked unconscious.

Aside from the actual abduction itself, he was surprised to be detected and even got captured considering his weak presence. He didn't have that many friends which, of course, also meant that he didn't have any enemies (it was one of the perks of being unnoticeable), that could be behind this. He always kept a low profile that he was practically invisible to others. And judging by the sensation of being stalked since yesterday night, he knew that this wasn't an ordinary kidnapping either.

Kuroko’s eyes scrutinized the lavished room. Being held hostage for a ransom was totally out of the question, not that he or his family were rich to begin with. He tried to feel if there were other presences in there with him. Sensing that he was alone, he was about to stand up when he heard a voice.

"Good evening."

Kuroko blinked and then suddenly his captor was now sitting in a chair across from him, watching him intently with his ruby red eyes. Giving no outward reaction, he was still shocked to find someone in the room so fast without his notice and he was pretty sure he didn't hear a door being opened. He was certain he was alone in the room just a few seconds ago.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are," his captor said.

Kuroko frowned. "No, I was wondering why you kidnapped me."

"Straight to the point, I see."

Kuroko watched the red haired stranger. Regardless of the calm exterior and relax posture, he still emitted a dark, powerful and dangerous aura and Kuroko knew that this man was not someone to be trifled with. Despite of all of that though, he still felt safe in the other's presence even if he was his abductor and have the feeling that the red head wouldn't try to harm him. Kuroko wondered why he felt that way.

His thoughts were interrupted when his kidnapper spoke. "The reason why I took you is because you caught my interest."

Kuroko coolly regarded the red head. "And kidnapping me was the only way to get my attention? Don't you think that's a little bit drastic?"

Kuroko saw the red head's lips twitched up in an amused smile. "Getting only your attention wasn't adequate enough, I suppose."

"What do you want from me?" Kuroko asked. There must be something important of a reason more than interest that the red head had abducted him.

The red head stared at him for a moment before standing up and walked towards the window. "Do you want the truth or the lie?" he asked with his back to Kuroko, watching the twinkling stars in the dark sky.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked, confused at where the conversation was going. When he didn't receive any reply, he sighed and opted to answer the question. "Normally, people would pick the truth, right?"

"Normally, yes," the red head nodded, turning to him. "But what about you, what would you choose?"

"To ask that kind of question, it only means that the truth would probably be something out of the ordinary or something unfathomable," Kuroko guessed.

The red head smirked. "Perceptive, I like it." He moved towards Kuroko without breaking eye contact and sat beside him. "Would you like to know the truth?"

Kuroko couldn't answer. He suppose he could say yes but for the red head to even give him a choice, it only meant that the other valued his opinion since the red head could just get what he wanted from him forcibly. At the thought and before he could stop himself, he asked, "Do you want sex?"

The red head stared, blinking at him in probably surprise at his bluntness before flat-out chuckling. Not the reaction Kuroko was hoping for, but it was probably a good thing since it can only mean that that wasn't the reason why the red head wanted him. "So you didn't kidnap me for that?"

The red head shook his head, amusement still visible on his face. "Though now that you've mentioned it," he said and trailed one finger to Kuroko’s left cheek, "I might consider it."

Kuroko swiftly backed away and cooled his expression before embarrassment could set in. "Then please pretend I didn't ask that."

"Too late," the red head said, a smirk splayed on his lips.

Kuroko cleared his throat and pretended to ignore what happened. "Back to the matter at hand, what did you mean by the truth?"

The red head turned back to his serious expression. "I am a vampire and I captured you because I want your blood," he said point blank.

Now, it was Kuroko's turn to be surprised. Did he just hear it right? Did his captor just said he was a vampire and that he wanted Kuroko’s blood? He must have heard wrong. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I'm a vampire and I want your blood." No, Kuroko didn't heard wrong. The red head actually said that he was a vampire.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly. "This must be a dream. This is just a dream," he whispered to himself, hoping that it really was a dream because hearing about vampires existing was just too unreal but the red head's voice completely shattered that.

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream."

Kuroko opened his eyes and clashed with ruby red ones. "You're lying."

The red head raised an eyebrow at him. "I did let you choose between the truth and a lie and what I just said was the truth no matter how improbable it was."

Kuroko regarded the red head in a new light and became slightly wary of him. "So you really are a vampire and not just delusional?"

"Considering that I've been alive for a long, long time and remembered every single detail of it, yes I'm sure that I am vampire and not mentally deranged," the red head answered and to prove his point showed his fangs to him.

Seeing the fangs, Kuroko's heart thudded wildly against his chest. Feeling anxious, he hastily stood up to paced back and forth. He could feel the red head—no, the vampire—watching him calmly. "You're a vampire and you want my blood?" he asked.

"Yes," the vampire frankly said.

Kuroko stopped pacing and turned to the vampire. "So you took me here, wherever this is, to drink my blood and kill me?"

"Who said about killing you?"

Now, Kuroko was getting confused. "But I thought you took me here to drink me dry, didn't you?"

The vampire looked at him in mirth. "I could but I wouldn't be able to enjoy your blood more if I did that. I like to savor your blood if possible."

"So I'm going to be like your personal blood bank."

"Not the way that I would put it but yes, you could say that," the vampire said. "Don't worry, in compensation, I'll take care of you and your needs."

Kuroko once again paced. "In short, you're going to pamper me like cattle until you decided to butcher me."

"How morbid," the vampire commented.

Kuroko paused to glare at the vampire, who seemed entertained by the whole thing. "I'm glad you find amusement in all of this."

"Well, you are quite amusing," the vampire shrugged.

Kuroko sighed and tiredly flopped down on the chair that the vampire previously occupied. He looked at the red head dejectedly. "Why me?"

The vampire stared at him for a minute before leaning forward. "Because your blood is one of a kind, Kuroko Tetsuya; couple with your weak presence, you are an extraordinary human."

Kuroko didn't know whether to be shocked that the vampire knew his name, or his weak presence, or described his blood as odd; maybe all three. Since the vampire was stalking him, of course he would know about his low presence and the blood was pretty much self-explanatory. But his name, how did the vampire get a hold of that?

Kuroko’s thoughts must be quite obvious in his expression as the red head smirked and explained. "It was simple really. I followed you on your way home; your last name is on the house's name plate. Vampires have advance hearing so I could hear your mother calling you by your first name. And you already know that I trailed you to your school and teachers do check their student's attendance."

Kuroko berated himself for not thinking of that sooner. He, once again, sighed and rubbed his temple wearily.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

He looked at the red head and blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

"It's my name," the vampire said. "I figured since I already know yours, it's only polite to give you my name."

Kuroko was surprised. He never thought the vampire would introduce himself. "Are you sure it's fine to give me your name?"

"Of course," the vampire said, confidence oozing from him. "You and I both know that you can't escape from here and from me so whether you know my name or not doesn't matter. And besides, we'll be living on the same roof; it's inevitable that you'll know my name."

The vampire did have a point. Kuroko realized that he couldn't escape from him, not yet at least. There might be a possibility that an opportunity to escape might come for him so for now he would just have to wait. He didn't know what would happen to him there but he swore to himself that he would get away when he got the chance.

Kuroko’s train of thought dropped when the vampire said, "It's pretty obvious what you're thinking."

"It's not like I'm trying to hide it or anything," he said, shrugging. "Anyone in my situation would think of the same thing."

The vampire clasped his hands together on his lap. "Except that you're calm and accepted the situation with ease. Most would be hysterical especially when they found out that vampires exist and would beg for their lives to be spared."

"It sounds like you've already done this many times," Kuroko noted.

The red head smirked. "Actually no, I haven't. Humans are very easy to read, a few praises here and there and you'll have them at the palm of your hands in no time. Persuading them is remarkably easy."

"Persuasion…" Kuroko trailed off and gazed at the vampire in understanding. "That's the reason. You drink their blood and persuade them to forget about it or you."

The vampire smiled in satisfaction. "You're sharp. And yes, persuasion is one of the gifts of being a vampire."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "If you can persuade anyone to drink their blood, why do you need me?"

"As I've stated before, your blood is exceptional."

Kuroko sighed in defeat. He knew that no matter how hard he tried and insisted on asking the same questions over and over again, the vampire would just evade it in a vague manner and turn the conversation in circles. He knew that all he could do was to go along with the vampire. For now, at least. Kuroko returned his gaze back to the vampire. "Why are you telling me all of this? Why don't you just drink my blood right now?"

"I want to," the vampire admitted, his red eyes glinting dangerously, "but not yet and because I want you to know. That's all there is to it."

 _No, it isn't_ , Kuroko thought but didn't pursue more. "I…" he started and took a deep breath, gathering all his courage, "I know that I have no chance against you nonetheless I'm determined to win my freedom back. I'll win no matter what."

The vampire paused at his words and then smirked before moving towards Kuroko; his right hand clutching the back of his chair and the other on the armrest, leaning closer to Kuroko. "I changed my mind. I want you."

Kuroko tried to back away at the vampire's closeness but it was useless since there was no more space to lean back in his chair and Kuroko finally sensed the feeling of being trapped. He glared at the vampire. "You want my blood, you mean."

The red head smiled and tipped his head closer to him. "Well, yes, there is that. But I want you," he said and leaned closer to his ear to whisper, "I want all of you."

**xXx**

Akashi watched the change in Kuroko's expression from wary to confusion and then finally to understanding. He backed off when Kuroko gently pushed him away. Kuroko sighed and then curiously stared up at him. "What made you changed your mind?"

Akashi fought off the urge to smile at Kuroko's impassiveness. Here he was revealing his interest to him and not just for his blood and Kuroko was taking it all in a stride as if he was always propositioned like this. "Your resilience, love," he answered.

Kuroko furrowed his brows in confusion at the endearment he used but seemed to disregard it. "That's a very shallow reason."

"Maybe so," Akashi agreed. "But I'm certain that I will find more reasons in the days to come."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "Just so you know I will make my stay here difficult for you."

"I expect you to," Akashi said, smirking. "If anything it will make my day very entertaining."

Kuroko glared at him fiercely. "I am not for your amusement and I'm not the type to give up. I will find a way out of here," he said and stood up, walking towards the door.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko by his waist from behind and muffled the surprised gasp Kuroko let out. "I already said it, didn't I? Struggling is futile. I advise to just accept your fate, my love," he whispered to Kuroko's ear.

Akashi smirked in amusement that instead of fear and despair, he felt Kuroko's indignation and ire flowing from him. He removed his hand from Kuroko's mouth when he tapped it so he could talk. "It is not fate when I've been taken against my will," Kuroko said, irritation lacing through his voice.

Akashi chuckled. He tilted Kuroko's head to the right baring that smooth pale neck and he could see his pulse throbbing swiftly. Oh, how he loved to sink his fangs to taste that sweet, sweet blood but he could wait. He was widely known for his patience after all.

Instead, Akashi pressed a light kiss in Kuroko's neck. He smirked when Kuroko stiffened up in his hold. "…Or maybe it was your destiny to be taken by me," he said, continuing their conversation as he placed soft kisses down Kuroko's neck. Not caring of the nails digging hard on his arm as he was more focused on Kuroko's sudden labored breathing. It didn't hurt anyway.

When Kuroko didn't respond or more like couldn't form any coherent thought, Akashi let out his fangs and slightly grazed Kuroko's neck with it. He closed his eyes in appreciation when Kuroko shivered in both fear and pleasure. "How responsive, my love," Akashi whispered to Kuroko's ear and with his right hand covered Kuroko's closed eyes.

Unbuttoning Kuroko's uniform, Akashi continued his ministrations and kissed Kuroko's neck all the way down to one exposed shoulder. He gently bit Kuroko's shoulder careful to not draw blood. He almost groaned when Kuroko gave an unrestrained moan in response. He was close to biting Kuroko and to finally taste his sweet blood when the door suddenly burst open.

Akashi felt Kuroko snapping out of his trance and struggled to break free from his grasp but he held him tighter.

"Akashicchi, are you there? We're…back…"

Akashi regarded his companions' shocked expressions. Kise had his eyes widened in surprise and was probably close to fainting. Aomine had his jaw dropped open in disbelief. Murasakibara stopped eating the potato chips he was carrying. And Midorima dropped the lemon—must be his lucky item for the day and saw that even his glasses were skewed.

Akashi glared at them, willing for all of them to go away.

Kise was the first to come out of his shock and seemed to get what Akashi’s glare meant as after a hasty "Sorry for disturbing!" the door was then shut closed, leaving him and the frozen Kuroko inside.

Akashi sighed at the interruption and reluctantly released Kuroko from his grasp. He raised an eyebrow when Kuroko didn't move and seemed to be rooted in his spot. He walked in front of Kuroko and almost smiled at the chilling and cold glare that he received. "We'll continue this discussion some other time, love."

Akashi smirked when Kuroko's glare got colder. He reached out one hand to gently caressed one soft pale cheek and then grabbed Kuroko's chin to looked deeper in those beautiful sky blue eyes. He stepped closer to Kuroko until their faces were only a hair's breadth away, their breaths mingling together. He smiled when Kuroko seemed unfazed at their closeness.

"I would like to spend more time with you, love, but it seems like my companions are waiting for me," Akashi murmured, his lips slightly brushing against Kuroko's.

"Then, you should let me go," Kuroko whispered back.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. So sleep for now, my love."

As soon as he said that, Akashi's eyes glowed and watched as Kuroko's eyelids slowly fluttered close but he saw the defiance burning in those sky blue eyes before Kuroko passed out. He caught the unconscious Kuroko and carried him to his bed. He carefully put down Kuroko and tenderly ran his hand through to those soft teal locks. And after kissing Kuroko chastely on the lips, he made his way to the door.

It was now time to explain about the new sudden changes to his coven.


	3. 3rd Night

**Third Night: The Miracle’s Curiosity**

_“I refuse to have a human live with us, Akashi."_

_"I agree with Midorimacchi. Why does this human have to live with us vampires anyway?"_

_"Yeah, plus he's a guy. If you brought a hot, busty chick then I wouldn't mind."_

_"That's not the point Aominecchi!"_

_"What about you, Atsushi?"_

_"I don't mind. I'm okay with Aka-chin's decision."_

_"You're always okay with any of Akashi's decision, Murasakibara."_

_"Eh~ But it's Aka-chin, Mido-chin. I'll always follow Aka-chin."_

_"Enough. I know why you feel opposed about this but my decision stands firm. Tetsuya will live with us and I suggest that you will at least try to be civil with him even if you won't like him. Understood?"_

_"Yes, we understand."_

**xXx**

Kuroko moaned sleepily when he felt the warmth of the sunlight coming through the window. He burrowed deeper to the bed and tugged the covers close to his body. He wondered when his bed became so soft or did his mother bought a new bed for him last night…

Kuroko immediately opened his eyes and abruptly sat up on the bed. His eyes apprehensively glanced around the unfamiliar room and its expensive décor. No, not an unfamiliar room, this was the very room that he woke up in last night.

Kuroko groaned and rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. He remembered everything that had happened. As much as he wanted to forget and hoped that it was all a dreadful dream, it wasn't.

It was all true. Vampires, they truly exist.

And he was kidnapped by one of them.

Kuroko once again groaned and covered his flushed face with his hands when he recalled how the red haired vampire—Akashi—touched him and even his embarrassing reactions. It took all of his willpower to appear nonchalant after what happened in front of the vampire. Though he got the feeling Akashi knew what he really felt.

Kuroko’s eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfully when the last thing he saw before he passed out was Akashi's red eyes glowing. The vampire must have put him to sleep to see the people who came in last night to which he could only assume as other vampires. He frowned at the thought. Since Akashi was covering his eyes, he didn't saw what they looked like. He forcefully shoved the thought aside when he remembered the position he was literally in at that time.

After making sure that there were no other presence in the room (not that he could sense a vampire's presence anyway), Kuroko got out of the bed. He was glad the vampire didn't take off his uniform while he slept. He almost blushed at the thought.

Kuroko cautiously walked towards the door across from him and opened it. He blinked in surprise at what he saw. The closet was much bigger than his room, he saw shelves all lined up with rows and rows of shoes and a provided space for hanging racks filled with different kinds of clothes. He never saw so many clothes and shoes in a closet in his entire life. Calling it a closet was an understatement, it deserved to have a new name.

He lightly touched one coat and after one look, knew that it was expensive and possibly even custom made. It wasn't a farfetched idea that the remaining clothes were also the same.

Kuroko noticed a door to the right side of the closet and opened it with care, showing a large and clean bathroom. The thought of taking a bath to such a glamorous bathroom was tempting since he did feel a little sticky and hadn't taken a bath since the day before. But he decided against it as escaping from that place was far more important than anything. With that in mind, Kuroko quickly got out of the closet. He walked towards the other door to get out of the room and altogether that mansion until a voice stopped him.

"Good morning, my love."

Kuroko's heart beat wildly against his chest and he knew the vampire could perfectly hear it as well. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath and slowly let it out. He needed to calm down if he was going to interact with the vampire again. He was going to need all his wits as Akashi could be manipulative when he wanted to be.

Kuroko slowly turned around and found the red haired vampire calmly sitting in a chair while casually sipping tea. He looked at the assortment of food laid on the table. He almost forgot that he hadn't eaten anything since last night and he was grateful that his stomach didn't growl at the sight since he knew the vampire would probably hear it. He already suffered enough embarrassment last night, thank you very much.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he heard Akashi asked, who watched him in interest.

Kuroko stared at the vampire and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Why aren't you burning?"

Akashi stared at him for a moment before chuckling. He placed down his teacup and turned to Kuroko, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Why don't you sit and eat first, my love, while I answer your questions."

Kuroko was indeed hungry. He supposed he could eat first to replenish his energy and at the same time come up with some kind of plan to escape. He chose to sit opposite of Akashi, a reminiscent of last night. Kuroko absentmindedly said his prayers and took a toast, spreading strawberry jam on it. He then stopped and stared at the food in his hand.

"It's not poisoned."

Kuroko glared at the vampire, who was watching him in amusement. Still, he took a bite out of his toast and ate quietly. He was taking a croissant when Akashi finally answered his earlier question. "It's just a myth. Vampires can't be burned by the sun. It just gives off an uncomfortable sensation mostly to newborn vampires as we are a creature of the night. Old ones, however, aren't affected by it."

Kuroko looked at Akashi. "So you're an old vampire then?"

"In a way, vampires are old," Akashi vaguely replied with a smirk.

Kuroko sighed at Akashi's ambiguity and took a sip of his tea. _Hmm…chamomile._ "Let me guess, holy water and garlic doesn't work on you either," he said and glanced at the bed he slept in. "And you don't sleep in coffins, too."

"Thankfully, no."

Kuroko stared at Akashi with a serious expression. "So how do you kill vampires?"

He thought that Akashi wouldn't answer his question or would even try to change the subject. Much to his surprise, the red haired vampire did the opposite. "Decapitation, fire and a stake through the heart works," Akashi answered.

"Are you sure telling me that information is the right thing?"

Akashi smirked at him. "My love, the matter doesn't lie on killing a vampire, it's on how to catch one fast enough to kill it. Even if you knew how to kill one, you still can't defeat a vampire much less kill it. Humans aren't capable of doing that after all."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the subtle insult. "Aren't there vampire hunters out there or something like that?"

"Before, yes. They're all annihilated now, I'm afraid," Akashi said before drinking his tea. Kuroko set down his now empty teacup since he was already full. Akashi elegantly raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't tell me you're done eating, my love? What you ate doesn't seem sufficient enough."

"I don't have a huge appetite to begin with."

Akashi leaned back on his chair and clasped his hands over his lap. "We'll work on that then." Kuroko didn't like the sound of that. "Any more questions, my love?"

Kuroko frowned. "Why do you keep calling me love?"

Akashi let out a secretive smile. "I'll tell you when I think you've earned it."

Kuroko opened his mouth to ask what that meant but was interrupted by a sound of knocking from the door. He gazed at Akashi, who took a sip of tea, about to ask who it was but the door opened before he could and Kuroko saw a handsome blond young man carrying a dozen of paper bags with him.

"I've brought what you asked Akashicchi!"

Kuroko blinked when the blond unexpectedly vanished and almost jumped in surprise when the other was suddenly near him without his notice. He finally understood what his friends feel whenever he popped out of nowhere.

"Don't scare him Ryouta," Akashi lightly admonished.

The blond—Ryouta?—smiled sheepishly at Kuroko. "Sorry about that. Here," he handed him the paper bags, "that's clothes and other essentials you need. It's not much but it was the only thing I could gather in such a short time. Akashicchi didn't give me much time to shop."

"I told you to do that last night."

"But the shops were all closed!"

Akashi coolly glanced at the blond. "That is not my problem."

"That's why I used my connections to buy all these stuff," the blond said, pouting. "I'll buy more, later."

"You don't need to," Kuroko butted in, making the two vampires—he was sure the blond was also a vampire—turned to stare at him. "I'm not staying here."

The blond watched him in confusion before fearfully glancing at the stoic Akashi. "I'll go ahead—"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Or not," the blond mumbled.

Kuroko fought the urge to shiver when Akashi leveled him with a cold and hard gaze. "I'm going home," he said with all the determination he could muster.

"No, you're not," Akashi said slowly as if talking to a child.

Kuroko didn't like that one bit. At all. It was now his turn to glare coldly at the vampire. "I am and that's final."

"No, you don't. You will stay here _Tetsuya_."

Kuroko paused when the vampire said his first name for the first time. He could feel cold sweat trickling down his neck. Akashi didn't raise his voice but he could still feel the heavy weight of his words. It wasn't a request, it was an absolute order. He either obey or else.

Kuroko was vaguely aware when the blond vampire cleared his throat and tried to diffuse the tense atmosphere. "Akashicchi, Midorimacchi wants to talk to you about something."

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a moment longer before sighing and stood up from his chair. "I'll leave you in charge of Tetsuya, Ryouta."

"Yes, Akashicchi."

Kuroko was then left alone with another vampire.

**xXx**

Kise Ryouta stared at the teal haired human before him. He had to admit the human was cute. But he still couldn't see what Akashi saw in him. He seemed perfectly ordinary to him. He met and saw more appealing humans than this one.

However, there was one thing strange about him. Kise discreetly sniffed the air. That's right. The human didn't have any particular scent. If it wasn't for the boy's pulse beating, he wouldn't notice that a human was in the room. Was this the reason why his leader was interested in the boy?

But last night, Kise saw Akashi almost feeding on the human and he knew Akashi was a bit selective when it came to the blood he drinks. So it meant that this human's blood was at least tempting to his leader.

Be that as it may, orders are orders. He was now in charge of the little human. Kise smiled amicably to ease the boy. "Are you done with your breakfast?"

The human boy looked up at him. "Yes." Tilting his head to the side, he said, "We haven't formally introduced yet, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. May I ask who you are?"

Even if he didn't have any outward reaction, Kise was impressed at the boy's composure even after undergoing Akashi's intimidating stare. Not to mention, polite and mild-mannered, too. "I'm Kise Ryouta," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun."

The human stood up from his seat and bowed. "Likewise, I'll be in your care then Kise-san."

Kise laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "You don't have to be so formal."

The human boy just stared at him before turning to the leftover food on the table. "It's such a waste to throw all these food away."

"Relax, you don't have to worry about that," Kise said. "Murasakicchi will take care of it."

The human boy glanced at him. "Kise-san is also a vampire, right?"

Kise knew that the boy knows the truth and was just asking for confirmation. Nonetheless, he smile and showed his fangs. "Yes." The human boy blinked at his fangs but didn't seem daunted by it.

How intriguing.

"This Murasakicchi…"

Kise laughed. "Sorry, I tend to add –cchi to those I respect. Actually, it's Murasakibara. His full name is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's kind of like our chef because, well, he really has a huge appetite and is a great cook."

The human boy looked confused. "Is he also a vampire?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"So vampires also eat human food?"

"That's right," Kise said and watched the human's puzzled reaction. "You just saw Akashicchi drinking tea just now."

The human boy shrugged. "I thought he was faking it. Besides, I never saw him eat anything."

Well now, that was rare. The only time his leader doesn't eat any human food was when he just recently consumed blood. "Did Akashicchi…uh…" Kise trailed off. How should he ask this? He didn't want to come off as rude. If he disrespected the human boy, Akashi would skin him alive.

"Feed on me?" the boy finished his question. "No, he didn't."

Curiouser and curiouser, as Alice from the book Alice in Wonderland had said. How curious, indeed. "Why don't you take a bath and refresh yourself, Kuroko-kun?" Kise suggested, "Before I tour you around the mansion."

The human boy sighed, "Alright." He took the paper bags and made his way to the bathroom.

While the human boy was busy, Kise stepped out of Akashi's room and called Murasakibara, who was probably in the kitchen on the other side of the mansion. Since their private rooms were soundproofed, their advance hearing wouldn't work. In an instant, a tall vampire appeared in front of Kise, his long purple hair tied in his back. "What is it Kise-chin?" Murasakibara lazily drawled.

"Help me clean up the leftover breakfast in Akashicchi's room," Kise said and let the other vampire inside the room.

"Didn't Aka-chin and his human eat?"

Kise shrugged. "I don't know. They were both drinking tea when I came in."

"It looked like it hadn't been touched," Murasakibara commented. "Oh, except for the toasts and one croissant."

"Don't mind about that, Murasakicchi. Let's just start cleaning," Kise suggested and started taking away the plates.

"…Or I could just eat it."

Kise whirled to Murasakibara. "All of it?" Murasakibara gave him a nonchalant shrug and just ate the scones closest to him. "Fine, just hurry up before the human boy is done with his bath."

"Does Kise-chin know why Aka-chin likes the human?" Murasakibara asked in between bites.

"I don't know yet," Kise answered while absentmindedly stacking the empty plates the other vampire gave him. "But the human is kind of intriguing."

"I'm done!" Murasakibara exclaimed while licking his fingers.

"Already?!" Kise was only distracted for a second and shook his head when he saw the food a while ago was all gone, not even a crumb was left. How Murasakibara could eat all of that food in such a short time was a mystery. But he knew some questions were better left unasked. He passed the empty dishes to Murasakibara. "Here, take this to the kitchen and I'll take care of everything else."

"Okay~" Murasakibara soon left the room after, carrying all the plates.

Kise was done cleaning when the human boy emerged from the bathroom, wearing the clothes he bought, a white polo shirt with a red vest on top, black pants and black shoes. He saw the boy fiddling with his vest. "Don't you have anything casual?" he asked.

"Akashicchi likes to dress impeccably."

The human frowned. "I'm not him."

Kise didn't know how to respond to that. He cleared his throat. "Shall we tour around the mansion now, Kuroko-kun?"

"Sure," the human boy sighed.

Leading the way, Kise in his tour guide voice showed the human boy around the vast expanse of the mansion. Pointing here and there explaining the purpose of the rooms they came across with though some of them he just made up on the spot (he got the feeling the human knew that as well but just let him be) since he didn't know what they are for.

Kise thought for sure the human would at least marveled at the grandeur displayed in the mansion but the boy just impassively looked at it and seemed to be uninterested and was just following his whims, having nothing better to do. The only time Kise saw the human boy having close to a reaction was when he said that their next destination was the library. Akashi did tell him beforehand that the boy likes to read and to take him to the library. While walking, Kise glanced at the quiet human beside him. "Do you have any questions so far?"

"I do actually," the boy said, staring straight ahead.

Kise smiled. "Ask away!"

"How did you become a vampire Kise-san?"

Kise suddenly stopped. His smiled dropped off his face and turned to the human with a serious expression. "That's too personal for a question, don't you think?"

The human glanced at him for a moment before continuing his way. "I suppose." Kise followed the human and the tense and awkward silence between them was then broken by the boy. "How old are you, Kise-san? Or is that a personal question as well?"

Kise decided to ignore the last part. "You mean, how long have I been a vampire?"

The human glanced at him coolly. "Yes."

"I've been a vampire for about two hundred sixty two years."

He saw the human looking at him in surprise. "You're that old?"

Kise chuckled and laced his hands behind his back. "Not really. I'm actually the youngest out of all of us."

The human slightly tilted his head. "There are more of you?"

"You mean vampires as a whole or…"

"No, I meant here, in this mansion."

Kise scratched his left cheek awkwardly. "Akashicchi didn't tell you?" The human boy shook his head. Gesturing for the boy to continue walking, he explained. "There are vampires who chose to live alone in isolation or become a nomad wandering around the world. And then there are some vampires who formed a group among themselves and lived together. They are called covens."

The human boy seemed to mull at the information. "So all of you here are a coven?"

"Yup!" Kise nodded his head. "There are five of us in here and Akashicchi is our leader."

"Does every coven have a leader?"

"Most of them, yes. Some don't have any."

For the first time, Kise finally saw apprehension and caution in the human’s eyes. "Should I be worried that one of your…uh, friends will bite me?"

Kise laughed. "Relax, we won't feed on you. We have full control of our thirst and won't just drink blood of a human just because we're near them. And besides, you're Akashicchi's."

The human boy turned to glare at him. "I am not his property."

Kise smiled indulgently at the teal head. "Of course," he said.

Obviously, it was a lie as ever since Akashi laid his eyes on him and even went as far as to have him live with them; the human boy became without a doubt his leader's possession. Though if lying was the only way to make the human boy be at ease, he supposed he could do that. The human would know the truth sooner or later anyway even if he was against it.

They stopped in front of huge door and Kise opened it, letting the human boy stepped inside first. He saw how the boy's sky blue eyes widened in astonishment at the huge expanse of the library with countless floors to ceiling shelves all lined up with hundreds and hundreds of books, scrolls and ancient artifacts displayed. The library wasn't his favorite place but even he had to admit that it was pretty exceptional.

For the first time, Kise genuinely smiled at the wonderment in the human's face. "Do you like it?"

"I do, this is an amazing library, Kise-san. Thank you for taking me here."

Kise was surprised when the human gave him a soft and beautiful smile. And did his heart skip a beat when he saw that smile? He shook his head at the thought. _Pull yourself together, Ryouta! Remember, he's Akashicchi's human._ Kise silently followed as the boy walked to a closer shelf and looked at the titles of the books, trailing a finger on them as he moved on.

"Did your coven collect all of these books?" the human asked as he picked up a book written in Russian.

"Well, it's mostly Akashicchi and Midorimacchi," Kise answered. "Ah, Midorimacchi is kind of like our vice-leader and Akashicchi's right hand man."

"I see,” the boy hummed. “Some of these books are in different languages and even first editions, these are collector's items. Your coven must have been all over the world."

Kise shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "We did but we still considered Japan as our home and stay here most of the time."

The human boy looked up at him. "Can I read one of the books here?"

"Of course!" Kise said with a smile. "That's why we went here so you can read any books you want."

"Alright," the human boy once again smiled. He took a book from the shelf and settled himself on one of the couches situated in the library and quickly immersed himself into the novel he picked. Kise couldn't help but smile at the eagerness of the boy as he plopped himself down on a chair across the teal head and took a basketball magazine in one of the shelf.

It was a long, long while when the human suddenly spoke. "Why does your leader want me?"

Kise turned to the teal head who asked out of the blue. He thought the human forgot about him since the boy was lost in the book he was reading. He was about to doze off, too since he wasn't doing anything and was bored, the magazine he took lay forgotten on the floor. Putting his chin on his left hand that was resting on the armrest, Kise gazed at the teal haired human. "I was wondering the same thing myself. You're too ordinary for a human. Akashicchi can do much better."

The human boy stared at him blankly. "I should feel insulted but I guess I would treat that as a compliment instead."

Kise couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the human's deadpan words. "Well I have to admit, you're quite fascinating."

"I don't understand. There's nothing fascinating or intriguing about me. And just like you said, I'm too ordinary," the boy said as he slightly tilted his head to the side.

Kise shrugged. "Well, I don't know about Akashicchi but to me, you're very different from all the humans I know and I've met a lot. They all have unique personalities but they became boring after a while." He stared back at the sky blue eyes watching him. "You, on the other hand, are quite an enigma."

The human boy shook his head. "Kise-san's words are full of contradictions. You said that I'm too average then I fascinate you and now I'm an enigma? I really don't understand."

Kise smiled. "I'll go straight to the point then, you're very unpredictable. I think it's possible that Akashicchi took a liking to you because of it."

The boy's eyes narrowed at him. "That is not enough reason for me. And besides, he took me here because of my blood not because I'm a puzzle he wants to solve."

Kise smirked. "Don't be so sure."

The boy fiercely glared at him, his sky blue eyes burning ice cold. "All of you may be vampires and I'm just a lowly human but it doesn't mean that you can just toy with me and use me to your whims. You may have me imprison here but I would never ever submit to anyone of you or even to your leader," he said, his voice full of resilience. He then stood up and hurriedly moved to get out of the library.

Kise stared wide eyed at the retreating back of the teal haired human. He blinked.

Well, what do you know; he finally got to know why his esteemed leader was smitten with one Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah, wait for me Kurokocchi!"

**xXx**

Aomine yawned widely as he made his way to the garden for an afternoon nap. Even though he was a vampire and was averse to the sun, he still liked to sleep outside especially under the cooling shade of a tree with the soft grass beneath him and besides he wasn't a bit bothered by the sun anyway.

Aomine raised an eyebrow when he saw Kise loitering around the garden. He knew Kise didn't like to go outside during the day, not because the sun gave them an unpleasant feeling but because the idiotic blond said that he didn't want to get tanned like him. He snorted at that, vampires couldn't get a tan anyway and this was his natural skin color but Kise was stubborn and refused to go out. Just like Aomine said, Kise was an idiot.

So what the hell was Kise doing outside in the garden? "Oi, Kise!" Aomine called.

Kise turned around and smiled widely at the sight of him, waving his hand frantically. "Aominecchi!"

Aomine ambled his way to the blond. "What are you doing here Kise, grinning stupidly all by yourself?"

"I wasn't grinning stupidly by myself!" Kise whined, pouting. He then beamed afterwards. Seeing the stupid grin, Aomine started to feel his annoyance towards him bubbling which, unfortunately for him, was a usual thing. Kise continued, "Anyway, I was touring around Kurokocchi and the garden was our next stop."

Aomine’s brows scrunched together in confusion. "Kuro—what?"

"It's Kurokocchi!" said Kise. "You know, Akashicchi's guest."

"Oh, the human," Aomine said, shrugging. He started to look around for the boy and frowned when he saw no human in sight. "I don't see anyone."

"I'm right here."

Aomine blinked and slowly turned beside him and found a human with the same teal hair color and eyes gazing up at him expressionlessly. He hastily backed away and shakily pointed at him. "What the—since when did you get here?!"

"I've been here the whole time," the human deadpanned, pouting a little.

Aomine stared at the human boy in front of him in a daze. He had never been caught off guard like this before and it was done by a human no less. Even vampires with their fast reflexes never caught him unaware before (well, with the exception of Akashi but that was given). He glared hard at Kise, who was laughing his heart out at him. "Shut up Kise!"

"You should have seen the look on your face Aominecchi!" Kise said in between laughs. He smiled at the teal head when his laughter subsided. "Kurokocchi, you're the best!"

The human paid no heed to Kise and bowed to him. "I'm sorry if I surprise you."

Aomine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize." He intently gazed at the boy in front of him. For some reason, he seemed very familiar. He leaned closer to him, not caring he was invading the boy’s personal space. "Have we met somewhere before?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No, I don't think so," the human boy shook his head.

"What are you doing Aominecchi?" Kise asked and tugged the boy closer to him. "Are you hitting on Kurokocchi?"

"Huh?"

"You're using some lame pick-up line!"

"I wasn't, you moron!" Aomine shouted and kicked Kise away. He sighed in exasperation and in the corner of his eye, noticed that the boy was watching him. "My bad, it's just that you looked familiar to me," he said to the teal head.

The boy continued to gaze at him. "Do I remind you of someone Aomine-san?"

"Kind of," Aomine shrugged. "Maybe we passed each other before?"

"That's impossible. Aomine-san wouldn't be able to detect me easily because of my weak presence."

Aomine froze on his spot at the human's words. "You…have a weak presence?"

"He does!" Kise answered him instead. "I almost repeatedly lost him in the mansion because of that."

Aomine ignored Kise and stared thoughtfully at the teal haired human. _I see. So that's why…Trust Akashi and his weird interests._ "Hey, can I ask a question? How did Akashi get a hold of you?"

"He kidnapped me," the teal head straightforwardly answered.

Aomine stared wide-eyed at the boy and he could sense Kise was feeling the same way as him. "Akashicchi did what?!"

The human boy regarded both of them and their surprise reactions in confusion. "You didn't know? I thought both of you knew that."

Aomine couldn't help but let out the laughter building inside of him. "Man, Akashi must really like you if he did that!"

The boy turned to Kise questionably. "Kise-kun should already know about it. You were there when I demanded to your leader that I want to go home."

"Wait, when you said you wanted to go home, you mean as in go back to your house and never return here?" Kise asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," the boy nodded. "What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you just wanted some space because you and Akashicchi were having a lover's quarrel!"

The human's mouth turned into a frown. "He and I are not lovers. I only met him last night after abducting me on my way home."

"So you're the reason why Akashicchi didn't come home the other night?"

"Yes, your leader is a stalker by the way," the boy frankly said and even in a monotone voice.

Aomine stared intently at Kuroko before bellowing out a hearty laugh, clutching his stomach. "Oh man, it's been a long time since I had a good laugh like that. The last time was when Kise got drunk."

"Ugh! Aominecchi don't tell Kurokocchi about that!"

Disregarding Kise, Aomine patted Kuroko on the head with a wide grin on his face. "You're a good kid Tetsu."

Kuroko looked confused for a moment but seemed to appreciate his words. "Thank you Aomine-kun," he said with a small smile on his lips.

Aomine blinked when he saw Kuroko's smile and distractedly ran his hand through Kuroko’s teal hair. He leaned closer to him. "Hmm…I didn't notice it before but Tetsu you're pretty cute for a guy." He gasped in surprise when he felt a sharp elbow hitting him on the stomach and glared hard at Kise beside him. "What the hell was that for, Kise?" he incredulously asked.

Kise gave him a knowing stare and subtly nodded his head at Kuroko. Aomine blinked. He didn't get it. "What?"

Kise face palmed. "You really are an idiot Aominecchi."

"Hey!"

Kuroko interrupted them before the fight could escalate further. "Why don't we go inside Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?"

"You're right, Kurokocchi. I don't want to get tanned like a certain someone," Kise said and glanced at him teasingly.

Aomine's left eye twitched in annoyance and smacked Kise on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you, vampires don't get tan, you idiot!" He turned away before Kise could retaliate and led Kuroko inside the mansion.

Kise easily caught up to them. "Don't hog Kurokocchi! I'm his tour guide and Akashicchi left him in my care."

Aomine snorted. "Well, I'm going to take care of Tetsu now. Who knows what you might do to him."

"That should be my line! You might lure Kurokocchi into your room and do perverted things to him! Kurokocchi is innocent and Akashicchi will kill you if you touch him!"

Aomine glared at Kise. "Shut up! Let's ask Tetsu who he wants to go with!" He glanced back for Kuroko only to find no one behind them. "Tetsu?" His eyes wandered around searching for Kuroko since he might be just somewhere, unnoticeable due to his weak presence. "Do you see Tetsu?" he asked the now paled Kise.

Kise shook his head and turned to him fearfully. "A-Aominecchi?"

Aomine eloquently summed up their situation. "Oh, shit."

**xXx**

Murasakibara was drifting aimlessly around the mansion, a bag of snacks on his left hand while the other was holding a cream stew flavored Maiubo when he encountered a teal haired boy strolling in the mansion. He remembered that the boy was the human his leader was interested in. "Hey, you're Aka-chin's human," he said catching the boy's attention.

The boy whirled towards him, glaring a little. "I would prefer if you don't call me like I'm someone's property," he said and then seemed to compose himself. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. And you are?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi," he introduced himself between munches.

The boy relaxed a little. "Oh, you're the one Kise-kun mentioned before."

At the mention of Kise's name, Murasakibara searched for him around. "Where's Kise-chin anyway? Shouldn't he be with you?"

He saw the boy sighed in exasperation. "He and Aomine-kun kept arguing and didn't notice that they left me behind."

"Aka-chin will kill Kise-chin if you got lost."

The boy paused and looked up at him thoughtfully. "You don't mean that in a literal sense, right?"

Murasakibara shrugged. "Maybe," he vaguely replied. He gazed down at the human boy, who was looking a bit worried. Akashi wouldn't like it he left the boy on his own. "You wanna go with me to the kitchen?"

"It's not like a have a choice," the human boy sighed in defeat. "I'm not familiar with this place and might get lost."

"Come on then," Murasakibara said and led the way to the kitchen with the human in tow. Once there, he turned to the human boy, who was observing the expanse of the kitchen and its expensive and complete utensils. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, not yet," the boy said while shaking his head.

"Kise-chin should remember that you're not one of us and needs to eat."

"It's not entirely his fault. I should have told him that I want to eat."

Murasakibara gestured for the boy to sit on a barstool near the kitchen counter. "What do you want for lunch?" he asked while putting on an apron.

The boy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Just cook whatever you want Murasakibara-san."

Murasakibara then decided to prepare chicken sandwich since it was easy and could make it in seconds. Literally that is. Which was why the boy was surprised when he handed him a plate of sandwiches in no time. "Here."

"…Thank you Murasakibara-san," the boy said and took a bite out of one sandwich. "This is delicious."

Murasakibara nodded in acknowledgement and just watched the human eat while munching on his snacks. Last night when Akashi said that this human was going to live with them, he wasn't lying when he said he was okay at his leader's decision. He knew it has been so many years since he saw Akashi paid attention to anything and anyone. So who was he to go against it? If this boy could make his leader content then he was fine with it.

Once the boy was finished with his lunch (though how could two pieces of sandwiches satisfy the boy was beyond him) and was now drinking water, Murasakibara said, "I'm making vanilla milkshake."

The boy blinked. "Vanilla…milkshake…?"

Murasakibara nodded his head. "Uh-huh~ Do you want some?"

The teal head boy nodded, and if he saw right, a bit eagerly. "Yes, please."

Murasakibara started preparing the milkshake as the human watched him. It wasn't hard to make and quickly finished it. He handed a glass of vanilla milkshake to the boy. "Here you go."

The boy took the offered drink and took a sip from the straw. "This is so good!" he said and looked up at him with his sky blue eyes twinkling in delight. "Thank you Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara stared at the human boy in wonder. This was the first time someone genuinely thanked him for the food he made. Akashi and Midorima only said that to him to be polite and it wasn’t like they appreciate human food anyway. Aomine only ate meat and didn't care about anything else. Kise was meticulous at what he eats because he wanted to maintain his figure (not that vampires could get fat anyway, Kise-chin was just being weird).

Before he knew it, Murasakibara was ruffling the Kuroko's teal hair in appreciation. "Kuro-chin is nice."

**xXx**

Midorima clutched his lucky item—a teru teru bozu—in his left hand while the other was fiddling with his glasses.

He sighed for the umpteenth time.

Out of everyone in Akashi's coven, Midorima had known the red haired vampire the longest so he could safely assume that he knew Akashi more than anyone else and at least knew of what his leader thought half of the time. But last night's revelation was probably the most unexpected thing he had heard from Akashi since he had met him.

Akashi was cold, calculating, logical, manipulative, and a master at strategies. His leader always decides what was best for the coven no matter how, sometimes, outrageous those plans were. He didn't decide things out of a whim.

So imagine Midorima’s surprise when Akashi proposed that the human he picked up was going to live them, amidst a group of vampires and not just ordinary vampires either but the most powerful coven in the world.

It was the most ridiculous thing that Midorima had ever heard from his leader.

It wasn't the first time that Akashi was fascinated with a human. But he gradually lost interest in them after a few days or weeks and what's more none of them ever lived with the coven; stayed for a night because of a feeding, yes but not lived with them permanently. But it looked like that this human was quite different. Akashi wasn't just interested in the boy, he was smitten with him. And if everything goes accordingly, Midorima was certain Akashi would turn the human into one of them—a vampire.

Nevertheless, regardless of what Midorima and the coven think about the situation, Akashi was still their leader and his words were absolute so they had no choice but to obey his wishes. On the other hand, if Midorima deemed the human as a threat to Akashi and in turn the coven, he would have no qualms in ending the human boy's pitiful life even if it meant inducing Akashi's ire.

" _Kurokocchi, where are you?!"_

" _Tetsu!"_

" _Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

" _Stupid! He's not a dog!"_

" _That hurt, Aominecchi!"_

Midorima glared at Aomine and Kise roaming down the hallway being noisy and annoying as usual. He strolled towards them. "What are you two morons blabbering about?"

"Ah, Midorimacchi!" Kise greeted when he noticed him. "Have you seen Kurokocchi?"

Midorima pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "If you mean the human then no, I haven't seen him," he answered. He then glared at Kise. "If the boy got lost or worse escape, you do know Akashi will make you pay, right?"

Kise pouted. "Jeez, I already know that! That's why we're looking hard for him."

"How did the two of you lose sight of him anyway?"

This time Aomine answered. "This idiot"—jerking a thumb to Kise—"kept whining on and on to me that we didn't notice Tetsu got left behind."

"That's not true! Aominecchi was at fault, too!"

"Enough yammering," Midorima said. He had enough of these two's infuriating arguments. "Just follow the human's scent and you'll find the boy soon."

"He doesn't have any," said Aomine, lazily pocketing his hands.

Midorima frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We meant that Kurokocchi doesn't have any scent," Kise elaborated.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at the two vampires. "The human doesn't have a scent, none at all," he repeated, waiting for them to disagree with him or tell that it was some kind of a joke but Kise and Aomine did none of that and just nodded at him in confirmation. "That's impossible," he uttered.

Aomine shrugged at him. "We figured it must be one of the reasons why Akashi is fascinated with Tetsu."

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "One of the reasons, you say. There's more than one?"

"Tetsu is a nice kid," Aomine simply described.

Midorima saw Kise's amber eyes glittered in happiness. "And Kurokocchi is so cute! And mild-mannered, polite, though he may be a bit blunt sometimes—"

Aomine slapped Kise's mouth hard to shut him up from his rant. "But the most important thing here is that Tetsu has a very unique trait."

Midorima turned to Aomine, sensing his seriousness. "What is this trait you're speaking of?"

"Tetsu has a very weak presence."

Midorima paused and then stared hard at Aomine, who was giving him a knowing look. _A weak presence, huh? No wonder…_

Kise must have discerned the stare between him and Aomine and was watching them back and forth. "What's with that suspicious look? Are the two of you hiding something? If it concerns Kurokocchi I want to know!"

"It's nothing Kise," Midorima said, throwing Kise a glare before he could open his mouth to complain. "Let's check first if Murasakibara saw the human." He didn't wait for their reply before turning around and headed to the kitchen. He then heard footsteps catching up to him. They were halfway to the kitchen when they heard Murasakibara talking to someone and since Akashi left the mansion (without as much saying where he was going _again_ ); the human was probably Murasakibara was talking to.

" _Kuro-chin should eat more."_

They heard a soft sigh.

" _How many times do I have to tell you, Murasakibara-kun, I don't have that much of an appetite."_

" _But Aka-chin would like it if you eat more."_

" _Well, I don't."_

Once there, Midorima opened the door and saw Murasakibara eating cookies. It took him a few seconds before he registered the human boy sitting opposite of Murasakibara and was watching them. He finally understood what Aomine meant by having a weak presence.

Kise ran past him and towards the teal haired human, almost hugging the boy but managed to control himself it seemed. "Kurokocchi, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried when you were suddenly gone!"

He saw the human patting Kise's arm in consolation. "I'm sorry for making you worry Kise-kun."

Aomine walked towards the human boy. "You should have called us when you got left behind Tetsu," he said while taking a few cookies from the table to eat.

"I did and a few times at that but you didn't seem to hear me." The human then turned to Midorima and watched him for a moment. "You must be Midorima-san," he said and stood up to bow at him. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

Midorima was surprised at the human's courteous manner and since he knew proper decorum unlike the other buffoons in the kitchen, he slightly nodded his head to the boy. "I'm Midorima Shintarou, Akashi's second-in-command."

Aomine lazily regarded them while stuffing his face full of cookies. "Both of you are too formal."

"Are you saying we should act like a fool such as yourself?" Midorima sardonically said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'd rather not drink blood for a year than stoop to your level."

Aomine menacingly glared at him. "Huh? What did you just say, you pompous asshole!"

Unfazed, Midorima said, "I'm surprise you know what pompous mean."

Midorima was prepared for Aomine to attack him when the human suddenly barge in. "Um, you shouldn't fight Aomine-kun, Midorima-san," he said and walked closer to Aomine to unclench the vampire’s tightly closed fist. "Aren't the two of you friends?"

"No!" both he and Aomine shouted. Midorima glared at him for that to which Aomine gladly reciprocated. He could also hear Kise quietly snickering in the sidelines and no doubt Murasakibara was watching them in amusement.

The human looked between him and Aomine. "Really?"

"Midorimacchi and Aominecchi don't get along that well," Kise answered the human's question.

"Mido-chin doesn't get along with anyone except for Aka-chin," Murasakibara added.

Midorima glared at Kise and Murasakibara for their comments but the two vampires didn't seem affected by it though and ignored his glare.

"Then—" Midorima glanced back at the human boy who spoke. "—I hope we get along well Midorima-san. I know that it's strange to have a human lived amongst with you vampires but I'll try not to be a bother. Midorima-san is the vice leader, right? In that case, I'll impose on you on how to assimilate myself better here."

Midorima silently regarded the teal haired human in front of him. There was something about him that he couldn't quite grasp. It also didn't escape his notice how the coven accepted him so easily. Kise was used to dealing with lots of different humans and manipulated them to his advantage but it seemed his affection for the boy was genuine. Murasakibara was uninterested when it comes to humans but it looked like he was fond of the boy already. And Aomine doesn't care about just anyone but he seemed to acknowledge the human boy as someone important to him.

If Midorima considered these facts then keeping an eye on the boy for a while would prove to be beneficial for him and maybe for their coven. He had an intention to observe the teal head anyway for any hidden motives so it didn't hurt to monitor him and his behavior to the rest of the coven.

"Um, Midorima-san what is that you're holding?"

Midorima snapped back from his thoughts and looked at the human boy, who staring at his left hand. He reflexively gripped the teru teru bozu in his hand tighter. "It's my lucky item," he answered, "from Oha-Asa horoscope."

"Horoscope?" the boy repeated, still staring at the teru teru bozu in his hand. "Midorima-san doesn't seem to be the type to believe in those."

Midorima fiddled with his glasses as he explained. "Man proposes, God disposes. I am a man that proposes. I always carry my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said."

"I didn't know vampires believe in God or horoscopes."

Every one of them froze on the human's words until Aomine burst out laughing and slapped the teal haired boy on the back. "Damn Tetsu, you're on a roll!"

"That hurt Aomine-kun."

"Oops, sorry about that," said Aomine and started to rub the boy's back.

Midorima saw Kise glaring at Aomine for that. "Aominecchi stop touching Kurokocchi!"

"What, I'm just rubbing him."

"That sounds so wrong!"

Midorima watched the scene resignedly. It looked like this would be going to be a routine from now on.

**xXx**

Akashi opened the door to the mansion and stepped inside. He couldn't wait to see Kuroko again and of course see his flustered reaction to his touches; maybe even take a sip of his sweet blood, too. He was wondering where Kuroko might be when he heard his coven's voices coming from the direction of the kitchen.

" _What do you want for dinner Kuro-chin?"_

" _Anything is fine with me Murasakibara-kun. If Murasakibara-kun made it I'm sure it will be delicious."_

" _Let's try Japanese then! That's okay with you, right Kurokocchi?"_

" _Cook lots of meat Murasakibara! And hey, maybe Tetsu will eat more. Meat is good for you, Tetsu."_

" _Why is everyone fixated on my appetite?"_

" _It's for your own good Kuroko so try to gradually increase your appetite."_

Akashi couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at the conversation drifting from his coven and Kuroko. It was only last night that his coven was adamant in their opposition about having a human live with them. He only left Kuroko to their care for only a day and now everyone was getting along with him. Not to mention, the various nickname they bestowed upon Kuroko.

His lips twitched up in a small smile. Trust Kuroko to even get along well with a bunch of troublesome and eccentric vampires. He really was full of surprises.

Akashi headed for the kitchen and upon opening the door; his eyes first sought Kuroko's sky blue ones. He knew his coven had already heard of his arrival so he didn't bother greeting them. "I'm back, my love," he addressed Kuroko.

Akashi disregarded the shock expressions his coven was sporting when they heard the endearment he used for Kuroko. He walked closer to Kuroko. "Aren't you going to greet me back, love?" he asked, highly aware that everyone's attention was now focused on both of them.

"This is your house and I'm your cap—I mean, guest so I don't think me greeting you back is warranted," Kuroko rebutted, unblinking. "Moreover, you have your coven here to welcome you." He then gave Kise a pointed glance.

At the corner of his eyes, Akashi saw Kise wincing and started to cough in surprise before giving him an awkward and shaky smile. "Welcome back Akashicchi."

Akashi deemed no response and just stared hard at Kuroko who returned it unflinchingly. He sighed and glanced at his coven, who seemed to be captivated at their interaction. It must be because no one ever dared to defy him so openly without capturing his wrath before. "You're going to prepare dinner, right Atsushi?" he asked Murasakibara.

"Yes, Aka-chin," Murasakibara nodded.

"I'll help you then Murasakibara-kun," volunteered Kuroko, probably because he didn't want to talk to him.

Akashi ordered Kise and Aomine to set up the table while Midorima asked to talk to him in private to discuss some matters concerning some other coven. When dinner was served, he sat at the head of the table with Midorima on his right and Murasakibara on his left and beside him was Aomine while Kise sat beside Midorima.

Akashi sipped his tofu soup while his attention was solely focused on Kuroko on the other end of the table. Well, not entirely on Kuroko but the interaction between him and his coven, particularly Kise and Aomine.

"Kurokocchi, you really should eat more than that," Kise slightly admonished as he stared at the small quantity of food on Kuroko's plate.

Kuroko calmly ate his rice. "I'll get sick if I eat more than I can Kise-kun."

Aomine stuffed more meat in his mouth before turning to Kuroko. "Then, eat more meat Tetsu."

"I'm not you Aomine-kun," Kuroko deadpanned.

Kise glared at Aomine. "And don't talk and eat at the same time Aominecchi. It's unsightly."

Aomine ignored Kise though and continued to talk to Kuroko. "So if you're not going to eat all your meat, can I have some of it?"

"I don't mind," Kuroko shrugged. "Help yourself Aomine-kun."

"Sweet!" Aomine grinned before taking some meat from Kuroko's plate.

Kise gawked at Aomine incredulously. "Aominecchi, that was for Kurokocchi!"

"Huh?" Aomine looked at Kise with a bored stare. "But Tetsu said I can have some."

Akashi tuned out the oncoming bicker between the two vampires and just watched Kuroko, who was disregarding the squabbling duo in front of him with ease and seemed to be comfortable eating in silence with his meager dinner. He had a hunch Kuroko had intentionally done it. Kuroko must have a good grasp of Kise and Aomine's distinctive personalities for him to do that when he had only known them for just a short while.

Akashi inwardly smirked at that, today was really full of surprises for him.

"Didn't anyone tell the two of you that arguing in front of food is rude?" Midorima scolded the two vampires when their fight started to escalate. "If you want to continue arguing then you're free to leave the dining room. You're spoiling our appetites."

"Also, Kise-chin and Mine-chin fight like a married couple," Murasakibara unhelpfully added while lazily watching them.

"We don't!" both Aomine and Kise vehemently protested.

Midorima then turned his sharp green eyes to Kuroko, his mouth turned into a frown. "And Kuroko, if you think I don't see what you're doing because of your weak presence then you're gravely mistaken."

Kuroko paused, having caught in the middle of putting almost half of his dinner in Aomine's plate. "Ah, I've been found out," he muttered.

"Finish your dinner Kuroko," Midorima succinctly ordered. Kuroko sighed but did try to finish his dinner albeit a bit slowly, his action obviously forced.

"I'll make a vanilla milkshake for you later, Kuro-chin," said Murasakibara, motivating the teal head. The purple head's incentive seemed to work as Kuroko looked more determined even through his blank expression in finishing his dinner.

Akashi leaned back on his chair and just contentedly watched his coven and Kuroko. In his mind, he realized it has been too long since he had dinner with everyone else like this. It changed because of Kuroko. It almost felt like this was a routine and occurred every day. He has a distinct feeling that this was only the start of a shift in his coven. He supposed he didn't mind.

Akashi carefully put his chopsticks down on top of his bowl, signaling that he was done. The sound of it reverberated over Kise and Aomine's dispute while Midorima reprimanded them again, making everyone's spines stiffened with the exception of Kuroko, who just finished with his dinner as well. He didn't say anything and just clasped his hands together over his lap, waiting for everyone to react first.

Midorima took the initiative and excused himself, saying that he has some documents to run over to which Akashi nodded in approval. Murasakibara was the second to leave and told Kuroko that he was going to make his milkshake. Kise awkwardly looked between Akashi and Kuroko before standing up and said that he would wash the dishes. After clearing everyone's plates away, Kise left dragging Aomine as well much to his irritation and yelled at Kise to let him go but Kise ignored him.

Then it was just him and Kuroko.

Akashi stared at Kuroko who looked straight back at him, neither of them saying any words. He first broke their eye contact and stood up from his chair. "I'll walk you to your room, love," he said. He thought Kuroko would refuse (he sure loved to defy Akashi at every turn) but he didn't and just silently followed him out of the dining room as Akashi led the way to his private room. Once there, he opened the door and gestured for Kuroko to head inside first.

Akashi watched as Kuroko took a seat in his favorite chair and turned towards the door when someone knocked, opening it. Murasakibara entered carrying a tray with a glass of vanilla milkshake and a bottle of wine for him on it. "Here's your milkshake Kuro-chin," he said as he placed the glass on the table in front of Kuroko. Akashi settled back on the couch as Murasakibara filled his glass with red wine. He carefully took the glass, swirling it a little before taking a sip.

"That's a real wine and not blood, right?"

Both Akashi and Murasakibara paused at Kuroko's question. He couldn't help the smirk emerging on his face. Kuroko was really amusing. "Would you like to take a sip and find out, love?" he offered, tipping the glass towards Kuroko.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather not."

"Relax Kuro-chin," Murasakibara interjected. "It's just wine. It doesn't taste good if you add blood on it."

Kuroko looked hesitant. "That's good to hear…I guess."

"Do you need anything else Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kuroko said before taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake and his sky blue eyes lit up as he drank it. "Thank you Murasakibara-kun."

"Okay~ Good night Kuro-chin, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said before leaving the room.

"Good night," both he and Kuroko said at the same time.

Akashi stared at the glass in Kuroko's hands. "Your favorite drink, I presume."

"Yes," Kuroko nodded. "I'm very particular when it comes to vanilla milkshake but Murasakibara-kun makes it just the way I like it."

"No wonder Atsushi is so happy."

Kuroko blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Atsushi is passionate when it comes to food," Akashi explained. "So seeing someone clearly enjoying the food he makes is fulfilling for him."

"Really? But I only ate so little at dinner."

Akashi smirked. "I believe you pose as a challenge for him. So be prepared when Atsushi insists on making you eat more for the next few days."

Kuroko sighed tiredly. "Again with my lack of appetite."

"You'll find the reason for that soon enough," Akashi answered nonchalantly before changing the subject. "How was your day, love?"

"It was fine," Kuroko answered nondescriptly. "Kise-kun toured me around the mansion."

"Memorizing the mansion's layout and looking for escape routes perhaps?" Akashi assumed, one eyebrow arched. Kuroko shrugged in reply, neither denying nor confirming his accusation. Trailing a finger to the rim of his glass, he asked, "Did Ryouta treat you well?"

"Yes, he was amicable at first but…"

Akashi looked at Kuroko when he trailed off. "But?"

"But he suddenly got overenthusiastic and then started adding –cchi to my name even if I demanded not to call me that way."

"Ryouta does that to people he respects. I'm curious as to what you did to warrant his acceptance in such a short time," he mused.

"I don't know either," Kuroko said, furrowing his brows in puzzlement. "He changed after I said that I won't submit to you or to your coven."

Akashi smirked at that. No wonder Kise fell for Kuroko's charms so easily. "You're a strong willed person, love. Ryouta could see it and respects you for it."

"Is that so?" Kuroko asked, raising an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

Akashi refrained from answering. "What about Daiki? What did you think of him?"

Akashi stared hard at Kuroko when he let out a fond smile and said, "Aomine-kun seems so free-spirited and the type to do whatever he wants."

"You like him," he stated rather than questioned.

Kuroko nodded absentmindedly. "Aomine-kun is the opposite of me in every way. But there's something in him that just draws you to him, a magnetic pull of sorts. And you unknowingly just found yourself into his pace."

Filling his glass with wine, Akashi said, "That's a very detailed description. Should I be jealous?"

"Why would you be jealous?" Kuroko retorted.

Akashi chuckled at the very sincere and genuine question of Kuroko. He could be naïve at times, too. "I agree with you about Daiki," Akashi answered, evading Kuroko's question. "It's one of the reasons why I offered him to join my coven. It is also because of him that Ryouta joined us. They may always argue but Ryouta greatly admires Daiki."

"That's nice to hear," said Kuroko, a small smile on his lips.

Gazing at Kuroko over the rim of his wine glass, Akashi asked, "And your thoughts about Shintarou?"

Kuroko looked thoughtful. "Midorima-kun seems to be reserved, a loner, formal and takes his job as your second in command very seriously."

"That is the reason why I chose him as my right hand man," Akashi said, "because he's dedicated in his position. I can assuredly leave the coven in his hands when I'm more inclined to other matters."

"Like stalking and kidnapping me, for instance," Kuroko deadpanned.

Akashi smirked unabashedly. "Yes, exactly."

"I don't know how everyone puts up with you," Kuroko said while shaking his head resignedly.

"The same way I put up with them, I suppose," Akashi said. "Leading them isn't that simple, they aren't normal even by vampire standards."

Kuroko's mouth curved in a soft smile. "That, I can agree."

"You seemed to be closer with my coven even though you've known them for a day," Akashi casually remarked. He put down his glass of wine and stood up from his chair and walked closer to Kuroko, leaning close to him with his hands on the armrest, effectively trapping Kuroko in his seat. "And I've noticed that you called them by their name but for some reason I haven't heard you say my name yet. Is there a reason for that, my love?"

Kuroko just stared at him impassively. "They were all nice to me."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Love, are you insinuating that I wasn't nice to you?"

"Well, you did kidnap me," Kuroko quipped. "And that isn't a very nice thing to do."

Akashi’s lips twitched upward to a smile. "You do have a point," he said. He leaned closer to Kuroko to whisper, his lips slightly brushing with Kuroko's sensitive ear. He inwardly smirked when he heard Kuroko's heart beating faster. "Then, how about I do something nice to you? Would you like that, my love?"

"I would like to go home," Kuroko gritted, trying to push him away. "And please, stop getting close to me."

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hands and gazed sharply at him. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Kuroko glared at him. "Why? If you want my blood, you can…"—he stopped and took a deep breath—"…you can feed on me but at least let me go back home, back to where my normal life is."

"I can't Tetsuya. This is your life now."

Kuroko just stared back at him, studying his expression, weighing the truth of his words. He then averted his eyes and tugged his hand free which Akashi released. "I'm tired. I would like to rest now," he said, still not looking back at him.

Akashi sighed and gently took Kuroko's hand to pull him into his arms, which seemed to surprise Kuroko and momentarily paused. He ran his hand through those soft teal locks. "I'm not making any promises but I'll try to think about it. Is that enough for you?" When he felt Kuroko nodding his head, he took a step back and cupped his cheeks. "Good night, love," he murmured and pressed a soft kiss on Kuroko's forehead.

After giving one last look at Kuroko, who was touching the forehead he just kissed in a daze, Akashi walked towards the door. He would just slip in his bed later when Kuroko was fast asleep but for now he would give him the space he wanted.

"…Akashi-kun."

He stopped when he heard his name and looked back at Kuroko.

"Thank you."

Akashi’s eyes softened and gave Kuroko a tender smile. "You're welcome, my love."


	4. 4th Night

**Fourth Night: The Phantom's Acquiescence**

Two days.

That was how long Kuroko was being held captive in a mansion full of vampires.

Not that it was unpleasant. Contrary, he was like a very important—and perhaps also permanent—guest. Reluctantly, he could admit he kind of like being there accompanied by vampires. (Now that was a sentence he never thought he would say.) They treat him as if one of their own, he was being served delicious food (and his favorite vanilla milkshake) by Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine were very friendly to him and even Midorima accepted his presence in the mansion.

But still, Kuroko knew he wasn't all that happy. He was getting homesick and he really missed his parents. Every night he asked Akashi if he made any decision but the vampire just rebuffed him and afraid in getting Akashi mad, he toned down his queries.

Speaking of the vampire, it seemed like Akashi was the only one Kuroko didn’t get along with. Sure, they always spend some time in his room after dinner but aside from the meaningless conversations, nothing happened. It wasn't good for his nerves anticipating when the vampire would feed on him and it wasn’t like he could ask, that just comes off like he was begging for it.

And also one thing Kuroko didn't like was when Akashi got intense.

Like his current situation right now.

Being pinned down on the couch by the vampire.

Kuroko sighed and averted his eyes from Akashi, turning his head sideways and just stared at wide expanse of the library. He really didn't care that Akashi was dangerously poised above him, his wrists being restrained by the vampire above his head and a leg in between his. "Look at me, love," he heard Akashi ordered.

Kuroko sighed once again before doing what he was told and met Akashi's intense gaze. "Is this position really necessary Akashi-kun?" he asked.

"Not really. But I'm taking advantage of the fact that you seem fine with it," Akashi said, a smirk splayed on his lips.

"I'm not fine with it," Kuroko refuted. "I just think it's pointless to struggle when I know Akashi-kun is much stronger than me."

"If you know that then why are you so against it?"

Kuroko knew Akashi wasn't talking about their position right now but his resistance in staying with the vampire. "Because I have no choice," he answered. "You didn't give me any option and I refused to give up."

Akashi met his eyes unflinchingly. "Aren't you scared that I might use force? Break your spirit until you can mindlessly follow my order?"

"You won't do that," Kuroko said, confident in his words. "If you wanted someone who will follow your orders blindly, you wouldn't be interested in me."

Akashi's mouth tipped up into a small smile. "You're too smart for your own good," he murmured.

"I'm not smart, I'm just very observant."

"That you are," Akashi said with a sigh.

Kuroko froze when Akashi buried his face on the hollow of his throat and he kept very, very still as he mentally prepared himself to what would happen next. His heart was pounding wildly against his chest but it started to slow down to a steady rhythm when Akashi didn't do anything for a few minutes and just seemed content to be closer to him, listening to his beating heart.

Kuroko couldn't take the suspense anymore and asked, not caring about the consequence of his question. "Are you going to drink my blood Akashi-kun?" He was confused when Akashi leaned back so he could see his face and just stared at him unfathomably, his crimson eyes full of secrets.

"No, not yet," Akashi whispered. He then trailed a finger on Kuroko’s cheek and his thumb lightly brushing his lower lip.

Kuroko shivered at Akashi's touch and unconsciously parted his lips in a gasp. He watched in fascination when Akashi's ruby red eyes smoldered in heat while gazing intently at his lips. He couldn't move when Akashi leaned closer and closer. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to move at all. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable kiss Akashi would give him. It did come but not in the way he expected when he felt Akashi's lips on his forehead for a gentle kiss.

Kuroko felt Akashi releasing his wrists and standing up. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in a daze for a while before slowly sitting up and turned to Akashi. He watched as the vampire fixed his suit, refusing to look at him. "I'll see you later, love," Akashi said before walking towards the door and out of the library, leaving him reeling in confusion.

Kuroko sighed and wondered what was happening to him.

**xXx**

Aomine exhaled loudly as he toweled his face to clean off his sweat. After running around the mansion's estate for a few laps for his morning exercise, he felt mildly content. But he still missed the feeling of engaging a vampire in an all-out fight, nothing beats the adrenaline rush he felt when he fought someone worthwhile.

Kise could be an interesting sparring partner but he still had a lot of ways to go before catching up to Aomine. Midorima and Murasakibara were out of the question, they didn't like to spar especially on hand-to-hand combat. And Akashi, now that was someone he liked to fight and beat at least once but he knew Akashi was busy with his work as the leader of their coven and of course, he has Kuroko to prioritize over.

Speaking of Kuroko, Aomine wondered what Akashi was planning to do to him. He had to admit Kuroko already wormed his way to his system and he didn't mind. It has been a long time since he met someone fascinating and a human at that, even vampires never caught his interest like this. It was obvious to everyone in their coven that Akashi liked Kuroko to a certain extent. If Akashi was in love with Kuroko, no one knew yet but it wasn’t an entirely impossible thing to happen since Kuroko had a charm of his own. The question was will Kuroko fall in love with Akashi?

Aomine couldn't help but face-palming at the direction of his thoughts. It was so unlike him to think of those things, it must be hunger. He almost forgot when the last time he fed and with a human living with them, he really needed to drink blood soon before he touched Kuroko and probably get punished by Akashi because of it. Perhaps later, preferably a gorgeous and hot woman or two and maybe even satisfy his other cravings.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine jumped in surprise and whirled around to find Kuroko innocently staring up at him. He almost felt guilty at his own obscene thoughts when Kuroko looked at him like that. Heck, he wondered why he should even feel guilty, Kuroko couldn't even read minds. Fixing his composure, he greeted Kuroko. "Tetsu, you shouldn't scare people like that."

"But I thought Aomine-kun would have heard me since vampires have advance hearing, right?" Kuroko said, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Ah…" Aomine stared hard at Kuroko. He really was cute for a guy, almost looking like a girl—no, maybe even prettier than some of the girls he'd met before. No wonder Akashi wasted no time and kidnapped Tetsu. And also because…

"Um, what are you doing Aomine-kun?"

Aomine blinked when he finally noticed that he was invading Kuroko's personal space and cupping his face. He backed away but not relinquishing his hold on Kuroko. "Tetsu," he started, "did Akashi say anything about your blood?"

Kuroko gazed up at him in confusion, not minding that he was touching him. "Yes, he did. He said that my blood is one of a kind." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Is there something wrong with my blood Aomine-kun?"

"No," Aomine shook his head and patted Kuroko on the head affectionately. "You're good Tetsu."

Kuroko's mouth turned into a pout. "Aomine-kun is being weird today."

Aomine laughed at that but didn't comment on it. "What are you doing here anyway Tetsu?"

"I was just strolling around," said Kuroko, shrugging. "What about you, Aomine-kun?"

"Exercise," he said and watched as Kuroko stared at him in bemusement. "I like working out even if vampires doesn't need it but once in a while it helps when I fight plus it cures boredom."

Kuroko smiled at him. "It kind of suits Aomine-kun's character."

Aomine silently observed Kuroko, the way his shoulders seem to tense slightly, the way his hands often curled and uncurled and the way his sky blue eyes wandered towards the mansion occasionally. There was something wrong with Kuroko that he couldn't exactly pinpoint out. "Did something happen, Tetsu?" he asked, worried.

Kuroko looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean Aomine-kun?"

"You're kind of, uh…distracted," Aomine finished unsurely.

Kuroko stared at him with an unreadable look on his face. "…It's nothing Aomine-kun."

Aomine frowned. "It's Akashi, isn't it?" he guessed. It seemed he got it right when Kuroko flinched a little at the mention of Akashi's name. "Did Akashi do anything to you like drink your blood or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Kuroko shook his head and met his gaze in question. "What is Akashi-kun like?"

Aomine blinked. "Huh?"

"How does Akashi-kun act around you or to the coven?" Kuroko repeated.

Aomine scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't know how to answer Kuroko's question but he guessed he had to try for his sake. "Well, he's—uh, a good leader and crazy smart. And he's arrogant and also, he's good at strategizing, we won many fights because of it. And he's also pretty scary when mad and trust me; I do know what I'm talking about."

"Oh…"

Aomine gazed at Kuroko's blank expression. Did he even make sense? "Why are you asking anyway?"

Kuroko mouth curved downward in a frown. "Akashi-kun is…a mystery."

Aomine raised an eyebrow at Kuroko's weird statement but set it aside, shrugging. "Well, whatever," he said, shifting the conversation from Kuroko's troubles and walked a little to grab the basketball he brought. "Why don't we play some game Tetsu?"

Kuroko's eyes drifted to the ball in his hands. "You play basketball Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah," Aomine said, spinning the ball with his finger, "do you?"

"Yes," Kuroko nodded.

Aomine grinned at Kuroko. "Then, let's go play Tetsu!"

**xXx**

Kise ran towards the direction of Aomine and Kuroko's voices and found the two playing basketball. He had to squint his eyes a bit to see Kuroko and watched as he swiftly passed the ball to Aomine, who grinned so happily before dunking the ball hard through the net. "You'll break the board if you keep dunking like that Aomine-kun," he heard Kuroko say.

Aomine swipe the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's fine. I'll just replace it." He then turned towards Kise’s direction. "Hey Kise, are you following Akashi's footsteps by stalking Tetsu, too?"

"I wasn't stalking!" Kise yelled and walked closer to them. He gazed at Kuroko pleadingly. "I wasn't really doing that Kurokocchi. I was just wondering where you are and when I asked Akashicchi, he said that the last time he saw you was this morning."

Kuroko blinked up at him. "This morning? But isn't it still morning?"

"Ah, Kurokocchi it's almost noon," Kise informed, much to Kuroko and Aomine's shock.

"Woah, you mean Tetsu and I were playing that long?" Aomine said, stunned.

Kuroko sighed wearily. "No wonder I feel so tired."

"Why don't you rest first Kurokocchi?" Kise suggested and helped Kuroko settle under a tree. Aomine took the place beside Kuroko and Kise sat in front of them, handling a bottle of water to the Kuroko. "You must be thirsty."

"Thank you Kise-kun," Kuroko said as he greedily drank the water and paused when Aomine draped an arm around his shoulder, leaning against him. "What is it Aomine-kun?"

"Let me have some of that water Tetsu," said Aomine, resting his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kise squinted his eyes suspiciously at Aomine, wondering what that pervert was trying to do to Kuroko and since when did they get so close that Kuroko even allowed Aomine to touch him. He hadn't even held hands or even tried to hug Kuroko yet. He wanted to be closer with Kuroko, too.

Kuroko offered his bottle of water and Aomine made no qualms and drank from it. Kise had a hard time in stealing the bottle from him because what Aomine just did was an indirect kiss. His eyes narrowed when Aomine gave him a smirk. That ganguro planned it! "That's not fair Aominecchi!" Kise shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Aomine. "No kisses, direct or indirect! Akashicchi will kill you!"

Aomine just gave him a lazy look. "You're making a big deal out of nothing Kise."

"You're touching Kurokocchi. I wanna hug him, too!"

"You sound like a pervert. And as if Tetsu wants to be touch by you."

"I'm not like you. I won't force myself on Kurokocchi!"

"Please don't talk as if I'm not right here," Kuroko butted in, his voice veiled with a hint of anger and glared coldly at them. "And don't treat me like a toy you want to play with."

Kise and Aomine both gulped while nodding their heads. Wow, Kuroko sure could be scary at times. He decided to change the topic as he didn't want to catch Kuroko's ire. "Um, Kurokocchi did something happened between you and Akashicchi?" he asked.

There, that seemed to be a safe subject.

Kuroko froze and his sky blue eyes suddenly turned dark and cold. "Nothing," he tersely said.

Apparently, not.

Kise gave Aomine a pleading look to help him alleviate the tense mood blanketing them. Aomine just gave him a nonchalant shrug and a stare that said _you started this fix it yourself_. How could he fix this?

"Um—" Kise whirled at Kuroko, who spoken and looked like his normal self again. "How did your coven formed?"

Both he and Aomine blinked at Kuroko’s abrupt question. "Well, I don't know all the details myself since I was the last one to join," Kise said. "But from what I heard Akashicchi seems to be a loner of sorts before. He rejected other covens' invitation to join them because he doesn't like being in a group. And then, he met Midorimacchi."

"Akashi-kun offered Midorima-kun to join him?"

"Not at first," answered Aomine. "They were acquaintances and get along well and Midorima was the only vampire who seemed closer to Akashi at that time. Anyway, Akashi already had enemies even before he became a leader and they ambushed him. Midorima helped Akashi even though he doesn't need it. And after that, Akashi asked Midorima to join him. Akashi doesn't have any intention of starting a coven, he just likes Midorima's company, I think."

Aomine shrugged and took a swig of his water. "I don't know how Akashi survived with Midorima beside him though—with all his quirks and being a tsundere."

"Not like you can say that. You have strange habits, too," Kise reproached.

Kuroko fiddled with his pants, distracted. "So who joined next? Murasakibara-kun?"

"Nope, it was me," Aomine said as he flopped down on the grass with arms behind his head as a pillow. "I heard rumors about Akashi and wanted to fight him so I tracked him. And it's sucks to say this, but I got owned—couldn't even lay a single hand on him. I challenged him every day after that, and either Akashi was bored or what, but he humored me."

Kuroko looked down at Aomine, who had his eyes closed. "So you decided to join him?"

"Nah," Aomine waved his hand dismissively. "Actually, I don't like being in a coven. For me, it felt suffocating and I don't like listening to someone who is much weaker than me. And the other covens only wanted me to join them because of my reputation."

Kuroko blinked. "Reputation?"

"Aominecchi is widely known to be a vampire hunter," Kise explained. Kuroko gave him a startled look and gazed down at Aomine in disbelief. "In the past, Aominecchi kills vampires for a living. When other vampires wanted to assassinate another vampire, they call him. He was pretty famous—still is actually."

"Aomine-kun kills vampires even though you're also a vampire?" Kuroko asked, still in shock.

"Just bad vampires, Tetsu, only vampires," Aomine muttered. "I don't kill innocents. And besides, that was a long time ago. I'm not a hunter anymore."

"So how did you join Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun?"

Aomine was quiet for a moment and a soft breeze blew past them. "There was an incident with a village. To make the story short, I, Akashi and Midorima saved the townsfolk. It was only after it that Akashi offered me to join them. He said that if I went with him, I get to fight a lot of strong vampires and if I wanted to he could teach me to become more powerful."

Aomine yawned. "I turned him down, of course. Sure, Akashi is strong and Midorima is also an interesting fighter but I still don't like being in a coven. After a few years we met again and Akashi invited me once again. I accepted. That's it, end of story."

Kise bit his lip before he could open his mouth to ask. This was the first time he heard Aomine talking about his past—of course, it wasn't the full story but it was more than he knew (and those came from rumors anyway). He tried asking before and Aomine either clam up or beat him instantly to shut him up. Akashi advised him not to pry anymore so he did.

Kise glanced at Kuroko, who was also quiet. He prayed that Kuroko wouldn't ask any more questions. He didn't know what Aomine might do if he did. In the end, his worries were useless when Kuroko spoke. "So that means Murasakibara-kun was next?"

"Y-Yeah," Kise stuttered, surprised. "Unlike us, Murasakicchi was a human when he met Akashicchi. His family owned a restaurant and Akashicchi became a frequent visitor. One day, a group of mercenaries attacked his town. They were easily dispatched by Aominecchi and Midorimacchi. Unfortunately, Murasakicchi's whole family was killed when Akashicchi discovered them and found Murasakicchi close to dying. Akashicchi offered him to become a vampire and Murasakicchi accepted as he doesn't have anyone left. So that's how he joined."

"No wonder Murasakibara-kun is so loyal to Akashi-kun," Kuroko commented. He focused his gaze on Kise. "So it's Kise-kun's turn next."

"Mine is a bit different," Kise started. "I didn't meet Akashicchi until later. I met Aominecchi first. When I saw him fighting some vampires, I thought he was awesome and admired him right away. I pestered him every day to spar with me but most of the time he ignored me."

Kise then laughed as he remembered those times. "Then, I met Akashicchi. I didn't know him or that he was in a coven together with Aominecchi and even the leader at that. He gave me pointers and advices when I trained by myself and sometimes he even sparred with me. When I landed a lucky punch on Aominecchi in one of our spars, he introduced me to Akashicchi. Imagine my surprise when I found out everything and Akashicchi offered me to stay with them."

Kise grinned at Kuroko. "I accepted without any hesitation, of course! And that's how our coven formed!"

"And now, there's you," Aomine murmured, surprising both him and Kuroko. Kise thought for sure that Aomine was already asleep. "You're a part of us now, Tetsu."

"Not really," said Kuroko. "Akashi-kun gave all of you a choice to stay with him. I didn't have that. I was forced to be here and he doesn't seem to have any intention of letting me go."

Kise curled his fist as he didn't know how to response to Kuroko's words. It was true. Kuroko's circumstances were different. He took a deep breath and hurriedly stood up, there was no use dwelling in something he had no power over.

Kise took Kuroko's hand and pulled him up to stand, giving him a sincere smile. "Let's go Kurokocchi, it's time for lunch. I'm sure Murasakicchi cooked a lot of food." He wasted no time and happily dragged Kuroko to the mansion before he could say anything. "You, too Aominecchi! I know how much of a glutton you are."

"Shut up," Aomine half-heartedly retorted but he followed them anyway.

**xXx**

"Come in," Akashi said when someone knocked on his office door.

He looked up and found Midorima entering, carrying a few documents and quietly handed to him. Silently taking the added paperwork, he stared at Midorima. "You seem troubled Shintarou," he remarked when he noticed that Midorima seemed to be preoccupied. "Is there anything that I should know about?"

"Akashi, why did you kidnap Kuroko?" Midorima boldly asked after a few moments of hesitation.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at his second in command. So he already knew what he did to Kuroko. He wondered if Kuroko told Midorima about that though he highly doubted it, Kise and Aomine now that was more possible. "I told you before, didn't I? I'm fascinated with Tetsuya," he answered.

"But still, resorting to abduction?" Midorima silently regarded him, a faint hint of skepticism clouding his usual stoic expression. "That's not how you work Akashi. And wouldn't it be a trouble for us if the police got involved with Kuroko's sudden disappearance?"

Akashi started to peruse the documents Midorima handed him, deeming the conversation irrelevant. "Tetsuya will be one of the statistics in those unsolved missing cases."

"A teenager with a weak presence being kidnapped won't be just an ordinary case," Midorima retorted, a bit obstinate for once much to Akashi’s surprise though he didn't show it.

"It's just as you said Shintarou," Akashi said, casually flipping a page, "Tetsuya has a low presence. His case would slip out of their minds sooner or later."

"What about Kuroko then?" Akashi looked up at Midorima. "I haven't known Kuroko that long but I know he isn't happy about being forced to stay here and even Kise told me that Kuroko was adamant about going home. He's clearly worried about his family Akashi."

Akashi leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in his lap. It seemed that Midorima had no intention of dropping the subject at hand no matter what he says. "I know about that," he said, "Tetsuya personally asked me to let him go back home."

"So are you letting him go?" Midorima asked, a smidge of doubt lacing his voice.

Akashi stared at his right hand man for a moment before picking up his pen and twirled it with his fingers. "I never seen you this concerned for someone Shintarou," he nonchalantly commented. He watched as Midorima cleared his throat and noticed how he tightly grasped his lucky item in his left hand—a stress ball. Akashi inwardly smirked at that. How apt considering the situation.

"This is between me and Tetsuya," he finally said. "I will inform only him of my decision regarding this." He went back to the documents on his table, clearly dismissing the other vampire.

"I hope you will make the right choice this time," warned Midorima before turning to leave. _Or that incident will happen again_ , was left unsaid but Akashi still got the message just the same.

"Tetsuya is different," was his only response before the door was shut closed.

**xXx**

Kuroko absentmindedly stared at the chessboard in front of him before moving the black rook and taking his opponent's knight. He glanced up and found Kise pouting for taking away his piece before shifting his expression to a more focused one, intent on winning the game.

Kuroko wasn't really that good in playing chess but it seemed Kise was an amateur when it came to it. He wondered why Kise offered to play with him if that was the case or maybe because Kise was bored, there was that, too. But then again, he remembered Kise was in charge in accommodating him so maybe that was the reason why. In any case, it didn't really matter since Kuroko enjoyed Kise's company, annoying he might be at times.

"This time I'll win Kurokocchi," Kise said, looking determined and moved his bishop.

Kuroko didn't respond to Kise's declaration as he moved his queen before saying, "Checkmate."

"What?!" Kise eyed the chessboard in disbelief. "I lost again!"

Aomine, who was sitting beside Kuroko on the couch and was busy browsing his gravure magazine, gave Kise a lazy smirk. "That's the third time. Why don't you just give up Kise, you'll never win anyway."

Kise glared at Aomine. "I don't want to hear that from you, Aominecchi! And it's not like you'll win at chess, too."

"Well, yeah," Aomine casually agreed to Kuroko's surprise. He never pegged the vampire to easily acknowledge his own weakness. "I'm not good in those kinds of stuff anyway, that's more Akashi and Midorima's thing."

"What games are you good at Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine turned his head towards him, staring at him for a moment before giving him a mischievous smirk. Aomine draped an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and leaned closer to him, their faces a few centimeters apart. Kuroko blinked at their close proximity but didn't back away. "Games that involve bodies," Aomine said, his voice dripping with sinful seduction and dark promises and his lips were dangerously close to his, "and I'm very, _very_ good at it."

Before Kuroko could respond, Aomine's free hand swiftly caught the chess piece Kise had thrown at him. "Stop molesting Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!" Kise shouted.

"I wasn't molesting Tetsu, you moron," Aomine said with a sigh and took his arm off from Kuroko’s shoulders.

Kuroko was grateful for that as he didn't know what to do. He expected that kind of attack from Akashi but not from Aomine. It seemed Aomine did that to annoy Kise though he was certain Aomine was partly serious about it. Kuroko didn’t know what to think about that.

Kuroko decided to intervene before the two started bickering again. "What does everyone usually do?" he asked, changing the topic as he looked between Kise and Aomine. "I know everyone's been alive for a long time so I'm curious as to what everyone does to quell their boredom."

The two vampires shared a look, catching his curiosity but squashed it when Kise shrugged. "Various things, depends on what we're currently interested in like ten years ago when we were in Paris, I was a model and Murasakicchi even studied culinary arts in a university at that time."

"I see," Kuroko said, nodding his head. "So what are your current interests?"

Aomine was the one who answered. "Nothing, we just came back here two months ago and were settling in. But I don't think we're allowed to do any of that stuff now."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, bemused at Aomine's words. "Why not?"

"It's because you're here Kurokocchi," Kise answered, smiling at him. "You're our—or rather, the coven's main priority right now."

Kuroko’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It's a bit difficult to explain," said Aomine, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. "To put it simply, you're important to Akashi and it's our duty to keep an eye on you."

"Because he's interested in my blood, is that it?" Kuroko said, a bit peeved.

Kise looked slightly hesitant at his words. "Well, not exactly. It's more than that actually."

Kuroko sighed in defeat. It always comes back to their enigmatic leader, didn't it? Well, he supposed it was to be expected but it didn't mean he was fine with it. The other vampires either clam up or couldn't answer him directly when it came to their leader that Kuroko felt a little cheated at the lack of information when they knew so much about him in the little time he spend with them. He stared at the chessboard again before taking his own black pawn, gazing at it thoughtfully. "Are you going to drink my blood, too?"

"No!" both Kise and Aomine denied the idea vehemently, even shaking their head hard at the same time.

Kuroko was rather surprised at their outburst and couldn't help but cocked an eyebrow at them. "And may I ask why not?"

"It-It's because…you're…" Kise stuttered and couldn't look at him straight in the eye.

"Because?"

Kise sighed and looked at him apologetically. "Kurokocchi won't like it but it's because Akashicchi was the one who found you so he's the only who could drink your blood."

Kuroko figured as much. "I see."

"Plus," Aomine interjected, "if all of us drink your blood, you won't last long Tetsu."

"So where—or rather, whose blood are you drinking?"

"Are you sure you want to know about this Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, troubled.

Kuroko appreciated their concern but he didn't need it and besides, he really was curious to know more. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, each of us have their own favorite place to drink blood," Aomine explained, leaning back on the couch to get comfortable. "Me, I go to clubs, bars, and those kinds of places. I only drink women's blood and sometimes a few men, too when I'm in a mood."

Kise stared at Aomine wryly. "Yeah, and sleeps with them before, after and sometimes even during his feeding."

Aomine didn't even try to deny it. "So what, I have needs," he nonchalantly said. "And stop being such a stuck-up Kise, you do that, too."

Kise turned red. "I-I don't do that anymore!"

Kuroko really has totally and absolutely zero interest at the vampires' sex lives, he wished they revert back to their original conversation. Had they forgotten he was still a minor? "Kise-kun where do you prefer to feed?" he prompted the blond.

"Hmm…I go to bars, too but more sophisticated ones unlike Aominecchi," Kise answered condescendingly which Aomine rolled his eyes for. "I don't have any preferences just as long as they taste fine to me."

Before Kuroko could follow-up another question, the door to the drawing room opened revealing Murasakibara carrying a big tray filled with chocolate cake and tea. "Tea time~" he chirpily greeted in his lazy voice.

"Good, I was starving," said Aomine and was the first one to take a slice of cake as soon as Murasakibara placed down the tray on the table.

"You're rude as usual Aominecchi. You should have given Kurokocchi his cake first," Kise reproached Aomine as he took a slice and offered it to Kuroko.

"Thank you Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun for the tea," Kuroko said as Murasakibara poured him his cup.

Murasakibara chose to sit beside Kise and took his own slice of cake after pouring everyone's tea. "So what were you guys talking about?" he asked before taking a bite.

"Our regular feeding place," Kise answered since Aomine was busy gobbling his food. "But I don't think we should talk about that now since Kurokocchi is eating."

"Ah, I don't mind," Kuroko said, relishing the sweet taste of the cake, he still preferred vanilla though. "So where do usually feed Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm…anywhere I guess, as long as it has food, too especially pastries."

"More like sweets and snacks sustains him than blood does," Aomine sardonically muttered. "You're a weird vampire Murasakibara."

"Thanks Mine-chin. You're weird, too."

"That wasn't a compliment! And I'm not weird!"

Kuroko calmly took a sip of his tea, quarreling seems to be the norm in this coven. "What about Midorima-kun, where does he drink blood?"

"We don't know," said Kise, shrugging, "maybe at the hospital?"

Kuroko blinked. "Hospital?"

"Mido-chin is like our doctor," Murasakibara explained in between bites. "He has connections to hospitals and stocks up blood for us in case of emergency. And when we're in a battle, he patches us up."

That caught Kuroko’s attention. "Patches you up? Don't vampires heal fast?"

"We do," said Aomine. "But it still depends on how big the damage we took and even the kind of attack the enemy used on us. And after or even while healing, we need to drink a lot of blood."

Kuroko didn't probe for more as he remotely knew next to nothing when it came to fighting. He has a feeling that he would find out more in the future anyway. "And Akashi-kun?" That question brought the three vampires to stare at him like he should already know the answer to it.

_Oh, right._

He _is_ the answer.

Kuroko sighed. "Before he found me," he clarified.

"Aka-chin is choosy~"

"Akashicchi is picky."

"Akashi has weird taste."

Now it was his turn to stare at the vampires disbelievingly. "That doesn't really answer my question." _And what's with those descriptions_ , he silently added in his mind.

"How should we explain this," Kise mused as he scratched his left cheek awkwardly and slightly fidgeted in his seat. "You see, Akashicchi has peculiar taste when it comes to the blood he drinks."

Murasakibara nodded in agreement. "Aka-chin said that most blood taste bland to him and some even smelled vile."

"Sometimes we look for a human at least passable to his taste," Aomine added. "There was even one time that Akashi didn't drink blood for two whole years because we couldn't find any."

Kuroko was surprised to hear that. "Isn't that bad for Akashi-kun?"

Aomine clucked his tongue. "You would think he'll grow weaker because of it and even some of our enemies thought so and tried to kill him but Akashi was unfazed by it and destroyed them all by himself."

"Aka-chin is strong~" commented Murasakibara.

They all froze when they heard a knock and Kuroko was pretty sure he wasn't the only one thinking Akashi might be on the other side of the door. Kise and Aomine breathed a sigh of relief when Midorima stepped inside and though Kuroko was reluctant to admit, he was kind of relieved to see him instead of the vampire leader. "Good afternoon Midorima-kun," he greeted. Midorima nodded in greeting and Kuroko wondered what happened when Midorima stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Did something happen perhaps?

"You want to eat, Mido-chin? We have some chocolate cake," Murasakibara offered.

Midorima settled on a single couch adjacent to Kuroko’s and accepted the plate of dessert Murasakibara handed him in silence. He took a sip of his tea before taking a bite of the pastry, looking casual as everyone watched him in bemusement.

"Aren't you being too quiet Midorimacchi?" Kise's question broke the unnerve silence filling the room.

"I'm always this quiet," said Midorima. "Both you and Aomine are the noisy ones."

"So what brought you here Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked before Kise and Aomine could retaliate.

Midorima gave him that thoughtful look again as if he was a puzzle difficult to finish. "Akashi told me you asked him permission to go back home," said Midorima.

"I did," Kuroko said though he was surprised at the sudden inquiry. "He said he'll think about it." He paused when he noticed the vampires gaping at him in disbelief. Did he say something wrong?

"Akashicchi said that?" Kise asked, incredulous.

He nodded.

"Word by word?" Aomine prodded.

Again, Kuroko nodded his head, a bit confused. Was it unusual for Akashi to say those words that they couldn't believe him? "You all seem surprised," he observed.

"What Akashi wants, he always gets," Aomine explained. "Obstacles and consequences be damned. He doesn't negotiate and if he did, he makes sure that he gets all the advantages."

"What do you mean?"

Midorima leaned forward in his seat to take a good look of his face. "It's no secret that Akashi wants you and he wants you to be here—with him. Your parents are your only ties to the outside world and they're surely important to you. If by any chance Akashi agrees to let you go back home, there's a high probability that you won't come back here. And if you won't come back to Akashi, he might—"

"Stop," Kuroko ordered, afraid to hear more. His hands tightly clenched the fabric of his pants as he imagined what would happen to his parents. And it took everything in him not to lash out his anger on Midorima. He knew the vampire wasn't doing it to antagonize him. “What does your leader really want with me?" he asked and glared at the vampires. "And don't say it's my blood. I know it's more than that."

Aomine sighed. "Akashi probably wants you to become a vampire like us."

Kuroko was confused at the vampire's declaration. "But if I became a vampire that means Akashi-kun couldn't drink my blood, right?" He saw Kise and Murasakibara sharing a knowing glance. He wondered what it meant. Was there something that they were not telling him?

Aomine laced hid hands behind his head. "Yeah, but there's—"

Kuroko blinked when Midorima swiftly moved from his chair and slapped Aomine's mouth, stopping him from what he was saying. Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose while muffling Aomine's grumbles. "The point is, Kuroko, perhaps it would be better if you stay here. You can send a letter to them, saying that you run away from home."

Kuroko frowned. "I can't just abandon my family like that. And they wouldn't believe that I left them without any reason."

"You'll leave them soon enough anyway."

"But I can't just leave them when they're worried sick about me," Kuroko insisted. "They might think I've been kidnapped no matter how strange that notion is because of my weak presence; though, technically speaking, that was actually true."

"So what do you want to do Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, looking at him worriedly.

"If…If I can't go back home at least—," Kuroko paused and took a deep breath, "—at least let me say goodbye to them."

Midorima sighed. "You should talk to Akashi about this."

"There's no need for that."

Every one of them turned to Akashi who came in without their notice especially the other vampires. Kuroko stared intently at Akashi as he stood up. "What do you mean Akashi-kun?" he asked, watching as the vampire walked closer to him. He gazed at Akashi's crimson eyes as the vampire gently caressed his cheek.

"I'm allowing you to go back home, love."

Kuroko’s eyes widened in surprise and it looked like he wasn't the only one who was shocked judging by everyone's disbelieved expressions. "You'll let me go back home?" he asked, desperate hope blossoming in his chest.

"To only say goodbye," Akashi finished.

Kuroko suddenly felt the crushing disappointment in his heart. "But—"

"That's what you said, right?" Akashi interrupted him. "You want to at least say goodbye."

All of a sudden, Kuroko felt weak and took a step back away from the vampire. "You said that you'll think about it."

"I did. This is a compromise," Akashi answered. "You either go see them and say goodbye or never see them at all. That's your only choice Tetsuya."

Kuroko clenched his fists tightly, uncaring how his nails dug hard in his palms. He angrily glared at the red haired vampire. "I want to see them."

**xXx**

Kuroko watched the home he'd ever known miserably. This would be the last time he would ever get to see and step foot in this house. He was nervous and dreading this moment. He would see his parents but it was also probably the last time he would ever see them again.

"I'll wait here outside Kurokocchi," he heard Kise said beside him. Akashi insisted that he needed someone accompanying him to be his bodyguard. More like warden in his opinion.

Kuroko ignored Kise and quietly stepped through the gate of his house. He stopped for a moment in front of the door. He was wondering if he should ring the doorbell or if he should just go inside. How weird to think that way considering he was living there most of his life and was only gone for almost three days.

Kuroko took a deep breath and slowly let it out, releasing the anxiousness and tension inside of him before turning the doorknob and let himself inside. Before closing the door, he glanced back only to find Kise nowhere behind him but he was sure the vampire was in the vicinity, probably giving him some semblance of privacy with his parents. He mechanically replaced his shoes with indoor slippers before making his way to the living room.

Kuroko stopped when he saw his father consoling his crying mother while hugging a picture frame to her chest. "Dear, it's going to be okay," his father said as he gathered his wife in his arms, trying to be stronger for both of them.

Kuroko’s mother shook her head stubbornly. "No, it's not okay. It will never be okay," she cried heartbrokenly. "My son…I just want to see Tetsuya-kun again. I want Tetsuya-kun to be with us again."

Kuroko took a deep, shaky breath, his throat clogging up and forced himself to not cry. He couldn't face his parents with tears in his eyes but it was _so hard_. How could he shown himself to them only to leave once again and probably never return. But leaving this way, letting his parents think of the worst was painful for him and for them. He wanted to properly say goodbye, to say that he would be fine even if he couldn't tell them the whole truth. They at least deserved to know that.

Gathering all his courage, Kuroko took a step forward and announced his presence. "Otou-sama…Okaa-sama…"

His parents looked up at him in surprise, not moving an inch. His mother was the first to snap out of her shock and ran up to him, engulfing him in a tight embrace. He inhaled his mother's sweet, familiar scent calming him and relished the warmth of her hug that he always loved.

"Tetsuya-kun…you're here. You're back!" his mother said, sobbing in relief and he couldn't do anything else but hugged her back.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment before tears could escape from them. He opened them again and looked at his father over his mother's shoulder, who was watching him with a knowing glint in his eyes. He almost smiled at that. His father always had the uncanny ability to perceive anything out of the ordinary and him showing up safe and sound after days of disappearance, was strange not a miracle.

Kuroko took a step back away from his mother and guided her to sit on the couch beside his father. He took a seat adjacent to them and took a deep breath before facing them.

"Tetsuya-kun?" his mother said her face full of worry. She must have intuitively known that something was wrong.

"I—" Kuroko started to say and gripped his hands tightly together to keep them from shaking. "I know you must be wondering where I have been for the past few days without any contact. I can't tell you much but as you can see, I'm fine and was safe. I was never harmed."

"So it's fine, right? You'll stay here and never go back there again."

Kuroko averted his eyes away from his mother, too scared to look at her and gazed at his father, silently asking for help. His father noticed this and took his wife's hand to soothe her. "Dear—"

"No!" his mother shouted as she abruptly stood up and looked at Kuroko with tears in her eyes. "You must stay here Tetsuya! You can't leave!"

"Okaa-sama, please you have to listen—" Kuroko was interrupted when his mother embraced him tightly; her shoulders shaking from her cries and it took everything in him to not fall apart.

"Why can't you stay here?" his mother said, her voice a bit hoarse. "Why do you have to leave us again? Why? Why?"

Kuroko kept his mouth shut. How could he answer when he himself didn't even know the reason why? He clutched onto his mother as tears fell down on his cheeks and his mother continued to cry.

"If I let you go now…" his mother sobbed, "I feel like I'm never going to see you again. It's like you're going to disappear from me—from us. I can't do that. I can't let you go. Don't go Tetsuya-kun, please…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" was the only thing Kuroko said, repeating it again and again and again. He could his father's hand on his shoulder and then his presence blanketing both him and his mother and together they cried.

It took a while for them to settle down and Kuroko was already prepared to explain as much as he could but his father stopped him and only wanted the assurance that he would be safe which he did. His mother was harder to deal with as she kept clinging to him and begged him not to go and when that didn't work pleaded for her to come along but it was futile. It pained him to see his strong willed mother breaking down and it was his entire fault.

Time soon came for him to leave.

On the doorway, Kuroko rubbed his mother's back as she hugged him. "Okaa-sama, I have to go," he murmured weakly onto his mother's shoulder but she continued to hold on, afraid to let him go.

"No, no, no, no," his mother whispered as she cried. "I can't…I can't let you go. You're my baby…my son. Please don't leave me…"

Kuroko bit his lip as sobs threatened to burst out of him, he gazed helplessly at his father. He didn't want to go, not like this but he had no other choice. He didn't know what Akashi might do if he didn't come back nor does he want to find out. As much as he hated it, he gently pushed his mother onto his father.

"No!" His mother grabbed his shoulders hard, stopping him from leaving. She cupped his face tenderly, brushing his bangs so she could see his sky blue eyes—eyes he got from her. "This won't be the last time. I will see you again Tetsuya-kun, my son. I promise."

Kuroko nodded weakly just to reassure her because he didn't have the heart to break her hopes up. He looked at his father and mother once last time, committing them to memory before turning around. He only got a few steps when he heard his mother's distraught cry and he almost turned back so before he could do anything, he ran.

He ran and ran and ran until his lungs were giving out on him, until he couldn't hear his mother's helpless cry anymore. But he could still hear it in his mind, rewinding over and over again, tormenting him.

Kuroko slowly run to a stop and pressed a hand against a wall, hunched in exhaustion as he gasped for air. He didn't where he was or did he care. All he could do right now was to keep breathing, trying to calm his over wired mind. Trying to ease the agonizing pain crushing him and not to fall into a blubbering mess he wanted to be.

Kuroko took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Breathe in and breathe out.

"Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko paused and slowly looked up at Kise in front of him, his vision blurry. He finally noticed the tears spilling onto his face nonstop and he didn't even know when he started crying. He was too exhausted to brush it off so he let those tears continue falling and falling onto the ground. He numbly stared at the handkerchief Kise offered before unconsciously taking it with no intention of using it.

He was only half-aware of the arms wrapping around him, providing a warmth cocoon. He was glad Kise didn't say anything, only offering silence and his company. He could feel his restraint breaking free and then he wept. His quiet sobs muffled by Kise's shirt as he continued to silently cry onto the vampire's chest.

Kuroko cried for a long time.

**xXx**

Akashi absentmindedly watched the flickering blue-red flames in the fireplace as it continued to blaze and spark wildly, uncaring of his coven, who kept giving him worried glances as they waited. He still kept his gaze onto the fire when the door opened, already knowing who it was.

Akashi slowly turned towards the door and stared at the subdued Kuroko with a docile Kise beside him. He knew he should be glad that he won, that he finally got his way. But seeing Kuroko's sky blue eyes, those eyes full of fire and determination before was nowhere to be seen, it was now dull—mindless— _lifeless._

He felt cheated.

Akashi should be happy that Kuroko was now with him with nothing— _no one_ —holding him back.

But he wasn't.

It was a bittersweet victory.

And he didn't like it.


	5. 5th Night

**Fifth Night: A Silent Descent**

Kuroko absentmindedly poked the tamagoyaki in his plate, his thoughts far away before slowly picking it up, the mutters of Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara drifted through him like air as he methodically ate his breakfast. He hadn't finished half of it yet when he placed his chopsticks over his plate, silently announcing that he was done and caught the vampires' attention.

"Don't you like your breakfast Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko looked at Murasakibara with a blank look on his face. He should feel guilty for wasting the food he had prepared for him but his thoughts were all muddled of other things. He would apologize to Murasakibara when he felt like himself again if that day came that was. He wondered if that would happen. "I'm sorry Murasakibara-kun. I'm just…not that hungry," he weakly said.

"Do you want vanilla milkshake Kuro-chin? I can make you one," Murasakibara suggested and Kuroko quickly averted his eyes from the vampire's worried gaze on him.

Kuroko slowly shook his head tiredly and then an arm draped around his shoulders. He turned to Aomine, who was grinning at him though he could see the concern reflecting in his dark blue eyes. "How about basketball, Tetsu? Let's play some one-on-one."

Gently shrugging off Aomine's arm, Kuroko said, "I'm not in the mood to play Aomine-kun, maybe next time."

"How about we go to the library then Kurokocchi?" Kise asked with a hopeful expression on his face. "We can stay there for the whole day."

"I…" Kuroko trailed off. He did want to go to the library and just lose himself with all the books there but…

Kuroko turned his attention back to Aomine who sighed. "Akashi isn't here. He left with Midorima this morning and said that he'll be gone for the whole day so you don't have to worry about bumping into him Tetsu."

Was Kuroko that transparent? He was used to always being unnoticed in his whole life then suddenly his world turned upside down when he met these vampires, who could read him so easily. But then again, he wasn't being that subtle in evading the vampire leader.

It was a few days ago when Kuroko said goodbye to his parents and after that, he took careful measures in avoiding the red haired vampire. He only talked to the rest of the coven and when Akashi talked to him directly, he only gave him short responses.

Kuroko was sure he wasn't the only one who sensed Akashi being displeased at his behavior lately. But he didn't care and besides he was mad, too. If given a choice he didn't want to see Akashi at all. He knew Akashi was losing his patience with him and what he was doing could possibly lead to dire consequences but he was indifferent to it all. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb.

"I'm going to the library," Kuroko safely answered and quietly left the kitchen.

Kuroko heard footsteps following him which he could only assume belong to Kise and Aomine. The two vampires never left his side and even seemed to help him in dodging Akashi. He only hoped Akashi wouldn't punish them for it since he considered both Kise and Aomine as his close friends and didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

Midorima obviously sided with Akashi but he was keeping silent at Kuroko’s actions and didn't reprimand him about it. Murasakibara was more neutral and tried to disregard the cold war between him and his leader.

Once they were in the library, Kuroko sat in the couch and took a book in the pile neatly stacked on the table just like days before and started to read, quickly immersing himself into the story and ignored his surroundings. Nonetheless, he was aware of Kise softly humming as he looked through a bunch of fashion magazines and Aomine stretched out on the couch beside him while flipping his gravure magazines.

"You don't have to stay here with me," Kuroko said. He didn't know how many times he said it for the past few days, it almost became like a routine.

And just like a rehearsed play Kise and Aomine simultaneously said, "We're fine."

Kuroko thoughtfully regarded the two vampires and hiding the fond smile showing on his face with the book in his hand, he softly whispered, "Thank you." Aomine and Kise didn't say anything but the pleased expression on their faces told all he needed to know. Plunging into a world of vampires, he was still lucky to find new friends.

**xXx**

"Are you sure about this Akashi?"

Akashi remained quiet, his mind running many things on his mind though most of them centered on a certain teal head. He thoughtfully glanced at Midorima beside him, knowing his right hand man was having doubts at his decision but it wasn't up to Midorima. "Yes, I'm certain," he finally answered, resolved.

Midorima sighed in defeat. "Since you've obviously made up your mind I won't stop you."

Akashi deemed no response before walking towards the relatively normal looking house and pressing the doorbell. "Coming!" he heard a woman's voice called out before the door was opened revealing a lady with a petite frame and with a very familiar teal hair and sky blue eyes. The woman blinked at him in confusion. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Kuroko-san," Akashi greeted, bowing slightly. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou and I'm here to talk to you about your son." He eyed the woman, shock visible on her face before looking over her shoulder to the fair build man with raven colored hair behind her and whose dark brown eyes were watching him thoughtfully.

The man placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and gave him a polite smile. "Come in, Akashi-san," he said. "I think it's best if we continue this conversation inside."

Akashi blinked at the man's politeness and found himself going inside Kuroko's home with Midorima obediently following him without a word. They both sat down on the couch where Kuroko's father motioned them to. He thought of different scenarios when he decided to talk with Kuroko's parents but this—the calm situation and civility—was not he was expecting.

"Would you and your friend like some tea Akashi-san?" Kuroko's father offered.

"That's not necessary—"

"I insist," the man cut him off, glancing at his quiet wife beside him. And Akashi understood that Kuroko's father was doing it not for them but for his wife, to give her time to calm down from her shock.

An unnerving silence filled the room, the clanging noise in the kitchen as Kuroko's mother prepared tea was the only sound that could be heard, adding into the awkward atmosphere. Midorima stood up to help Kuroko's mother when she came in but stopped when she took a step back, her body hunched defensively.

They quietly offered their thanks after she was done pouring their tea though none of them made any move to take it; the tension was too high for one.

"I believe introductions are in order. I'm Kuroko Ryuuji," the man started and gestured at the woman beside him. "And this is my wife, Kuroko Miyako."

"I'm Midorima Shintarou," Midorima offered his name. "Akashi's, um, companion."

Ryuuji nodded. "Okay—"

"Where is Tetsuya-kun?"

They all turned to Kuroko Miyako who spoke for the first time. Her sky blue eyes solely focused on Akashi and he could clearly see the sorrow and anger burning in them. "He's at home," he answered.

"This is Tetsuya-kun's home," Miyako gritted out. "Not to that place where you're keeping him."

Ryuuji took his wife's hand, soothingly patting it. "Dear, you should calm down."

"How can I calm—"

"Miyako."

Kuroko Miyako breathed out a frustrating sigh, shaking off her husband's hands on her and took a cup of her tea, taking a sip of it. Ryuuji sighed before facing both he and Midorima again. "I'm sorry about that," he said.

Akashi shook his head, "It's fine." He couldn't blame the woman for her resentment since he understood why.

"You came here to talk about Tetsuya, right? I know you have your reasons for taking him away and honestly, I'm quite surprised to find you here. Just to be sure, are you letting Tetsuya back here?" Ryuuji asked and even Miyako perked up at the question.

"I'm sorry but no."

"I see," Ryuuji nodded as if expecting it while Miyako just glared at Akashi. "Then, what is it you want?"

Midorima glanced at him since he wasn't aware of Akashi’s intentions as well. A part of him didn't know what he was doing here either. "I want you to entrust Tetsuya to me," Akashi found himself saying.

Miyako looked ready to retaliate but Ryuuji stopped her. "You already have Tetsuya with you, why do you need our permission?"

"I want Tetsuya to fully accept me and for that happen, I thought I should start with his parents."

"Wouldn't it be better if you just let Tetsuya back here and visit him? It's not like we'll forbid you to see him."

Akashi decided to be truthful. "That's not enough. I want—no, I need Tetsuya to be with me."

Ryuuji narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you in love with Tetsuya?"

"I just need him."

Ryuuji shook his head in amusement at his vague answer. "How is Tetsuya?" he asked and noticing how Midorima stiffened in his seat, he backtracked. "He's depressed, isn't he?"

"Who wouldn't?" Miyako coldly said. "After someone forced you to leave your family and then had the guts to come here asking permission to sweep him off to somewhere as if it was that simple. He's lucky we're not calling the police right now."

Ryuuji tried to hide his laugh with a cough. "Now dear, hold your tongue. They're guests."

Miyako harrumphed but Akashi could see how she hid her anger and pain through a tough façade. "Tetsuya isn't talking to me," he said, catching both of their attention. "No matter how bad you think of me, I don't like seeing Tetsuya so…sad."

In the corner of his eye, Akashi noticed how Miyako fidgeted with her skirt and Ryuuji's shoulder straightening when they heard of Kuroko's current state. "We can't do anything about that Akashi-san," Ryuuji said. "Only you have the power to do that."

"I know."

"Can we see Tetsuya-kun?" Miyako asked, hope evident on her face.

Kuroko Miyako greatly resembled her son that it was difficult for Akashi to see such a frantic expression on her face. "I'm not saying this to be cruel but it's imperative for both of you to not see Tetsuya," he said. "It will be dangerous if you see each other."

"Are you saying that something bad will happen to us just because of Tetsuya's connection to you?" Ryuuji asked, his eyes glinting sharply. "Are you perhaps from the yakuza or even the mafia?"

Akashi inwardly smirked at the absurd assumption. "I'm afraid my enemies are far more dangerous than any crime organization you can think of."

"If they are threatening as you say, how do we know that you can protect Tetsuya?"

Akashi stared hard at Kuroko Ryuuji and he knew his eyes were gleaming predatorily. "Because I and my companions are the most powerful and more dangerous than anyone else," he confidently stated.

"But why?" Miyako murmured, whimpering slightly as she hugged herself. Teary eyed, she looked at Akashi. "Why does it have to be Tetsuya-kun? Why my child?"

Akashi has seen many things in his lifetime especially when someone lived as long as him but the heartbreaking face of Kuroko Miyako was something he couldn't stand to see. It must be because it reminded him of Kuroko's lifeless gaze from before. He looked down at his hands on his lap, clenching it tightly and ignored Midorima's worried gaze on him. He took a deep breath and returned his eyes back to Kuroko's parents. "Because Tetsuya is special," he answered truthfully.

Ryuuji eyed him suspiciously. "Is it because of his weak presence?"

"It's one of the factors," Akashi admitted. "But ultimately, it's because of Tetsuya himself. He's one of a kind."

Ryuuji sighed. "That he is. Truth to be told, we don't understand why you're doing this Akashi-san, for choosing Tetsuya, for taking him away and now meeting us,"—he looked at Akashi with reservation—"We can't give you the permission you want until we decided that you deserved it. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Akashi nodded. "I perfectly understand. I knew that would be your answer when I came here."

That seemed to catch Ryuuji's attention. "Did you have another reason for coming here?"

Akashi schooled his expression to a more serious one. "Yes. I can't say anything much, it's just a gut feeling you could say, but I want both of you to be more careful in the next few days. I wish to take you somewhere safe but that is too much to ask."

"I see. So it isn't just me," Ryuuji muttered, not escaping Akashi's notice. "Take you for the warning Akashi-san. I'll keep it in mind."

Akashi turned to Midorima next to him. "Give it to them Shintarou," he ordered. Midorima blinked at him but did what he was told and fished out two white pearls from his pocket, handing it to Ryuuji.

"What is it?" Ryuuji asked as he examined the small pearls. "It doesn't look like an ordinary pearl."

"It isn't," Midorima answered. "If you are in any danger, break the pearl. It will protect you."

Ryuuji looked like he wanted to ask more questions but held back when he glanced at his still wife beside him. "We don't mean to be rude but I think it's best if you leave now, Akashi-san, Midorima-san."

Akashi nodded as they all stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality Ryuuji-san…Miyako-san," he said as they stopped in the genkan. "It was nice meeting you even under these circumstances."

Ryuuji smiled at him politely. "Thank you."

Akashi blinked in surprise at Ryuuji's unexpected words. "Whatever for?"

"For coming here to talk to us," Ryuuji said, shrugging. "Tetsuya doesn't know that you're here, am I right? I don't know why but I get the feeling Tetsuya will be alright if you're with him."

Akashi nodded, accepting the man's words. "I promise that I will always protect Tetsuya," he vowed. He glanced at Kuroko Miyako, who was silent and subdued, refusing to look at him. He knew the woman didn't like him for taking Kuroko away but perhaps it was for the best, he deserved it anyway.

"Take care of our Tetsuya," Ryuuji said, placing a comforting hand on his wife. "I believe this won't be the last time we'll see each other Akashi Seijuurou."

"I agree Ryuuji-san. We'll be going then," Akashi said as he and Midorima bowed before turning to leave. He glanced back at Kuroko's parents once more before looking ahead as he and Midorima walked away, the sounds of their shoes against the pavement filled the silence.

Akashi’s meeting with Ryuuji and Miyako was surprising to say the least; he supposed it was to be expected considering they are Kuroko's parents. He could perfectly see how they raised Kuroko to who he was now. Forcibly taking Kuroko away from them was cruel but he _is_ heartless enough to do just that because he was a selfish man. He wouldn't pretend otherwise.

Akashi stopped, his halted step echoing the empty street and turned to Midorima. "You can go ahead Shintarou."

Midorima stared at him pensively. "Where are you going Akashi?"

"I have something to pick up. I'll be back before dinner," Akashi added the last part when Midorima didn't seem to believe him. He didn't wait for Midorima's response and immediately vanished in a blink of an eye.

**xXx**

Midorima was deep in thought as he made his way towards Akashi's office to pick up the documents his leader had finished reviewing. What happened with Kuroko's parents kept plaguing his mind particularly the straightforwardness of Akashi. Akashi kept all his thoughts about Kuroko all to himself that it came a surprise for Midorima when he answered Kuroko's parents so honestly though a little vague.

Akashi must have really been bothered by Kuroko's indifference these past few days that he deemed it necessary to do that. Though if Kuroko didn't know about it, what was the point? Sometimes he really didn't get Akashi's way of thinking.

Midorima stopped when he noticed Kuroko walking aimlessly, unaware of his surroundings. "Kuroko," he called out to Kuroko and paused when Kuroko didn't seem to hear him. "Kuroko!"

Startled, Kuroko looked up and finally took notice of him. "Midorima-kun," he said and as if remembering something, he frantically looked around.

"Akashi isn't here," Midorima said, already knowing why Kuroko was on edge. "He said he has something to take care of first and will be back before dinner."

Kuroko visibly sighed in relief. "Oh…"

At that, Midorima wondered if there was something he could do to stop the tense atmosphere enveloping the mansion for days; even Kise and Aomine were slowly getting affected by it. If this was the result every time Akashi and Kuroko had a disagreement, then the upcoming days would be hard for the coven since they couldn't function normally as they should. "Kuroko, can we talk?"

Kuroko stared at him for a moment before nodding weakly. "Alright."

With Midorima leading the way, they walked outside the mansion and were greeted by a gentle breeze as they walked into the deepest part of the garden, green leaves fluttering around them as they softly fell to the ground. Midorima watched in the corner of his eye how Kuroko seemed unperturbed by the scenery and soon snapped out of his musings when they saw a fountain up ahead.

They both silently sat on the edge of it with Kuroko dipping his fingers on the water, creating tiny ripples over tiny ripples, obviously distracted. Midorima watched the swaying trees, its leaves showering the place and the birds perched on a branch chirping happily before asking. "Do you hate living here Kuroko?"

Taken aback, Kuroko turned to him puzzlingly. "No," he said, shaking his head and watched the tranquility enveloping the garden, "actually, I like it here. Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are very nice to me and made me feel welcome. Murasakibara-kun takes good care of me and I'm fond of him and you're patient and very understanding to me."

"And what about Akashi?" Midorima asked when Kuroko didn't add more.

Kuroko sullenly stared at his reflection on the water. "…I…don't know…" he whispered. "What do you feel about someone who abducted you? Shouldn't it be resentment or hate? But I don't feel that way…" He looked up at Midorima, doubt and confusion clearly shown on his face. "…And I don't know why. It's more like, I can't hate him. I'm angry for what he did but not at him."

"I'm not really the best person to do this but let me tell you something Kuroko," Midorima started. "Akashi wasn't always like this. He's meticulous, plans ahead, patient and calm. It's been a long time since I've seen him show any emotion aside from his indifference to the world. Then, he met you."

Midorima looked at Kuroko's sky blue eyes, listening intently at him. "I've never seen him so _alive_ ever since I met him. You bring out emotions in him that no one could. You made him mad, amused and even draw out his gentle side. I may be asking a lot but I hoped that you will be more understanding to Akashi. I don't know what it is but I know that he has his own reason for doing things.

"I know that what he did hurt you in many possible ways and it might seem highly impossible but he did it for _you_ —for your sake. I hope that you will trust Akashi the same way we trusts him. You're already halfway there, aren't you? That's why you're so confused because your emotions are conflicted with your logic."

Kuroko took his words silently, sitting so still he was like a statue. "I still don't know what to do," he finally said.

"You don't have to do anything right now," Midorima advised. "Take your time but don't think too much. There's no right answer just do what you feel is right. And when the right time comes, talk to Akashi. Tell him what you really feel." He took a final glance at Kuroko before straightening up and patted him on the head. "Dinner will be soon. Don't be out here too long."

"Thank you Midorima-kun…"

Midorima let out a small smile. "You're welcome Kuroko."

**xXx**

Murasakibara gave the door a warning knock before opening it and pushed the cart filled with food inside Akashi's office. His leader didn't even look up from the papers in his hands. "Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner Aka-chin?" he asked.

"If I join you, Tetsuya will leave," Akashi casually answered. "And dinner will be disastrous because of the awkward atmosphere it will ensue. It's better if I stay here. I have a lot of documents to sort through anyway."

As Murasakibara arranged Akashi's dinner on another table, he glanced at the pile of papers on Akashi's desk. It looked like his leader wasn't just making up an excuse and seemed to be really busy though he wondered what it was about. "Is there a problem Aka-chin?"

Akashi paused and looked up at him. "Nothing much," he said, "just checking up on things. But just in case, do warn the others to be prepared."

Murasakibara blinked in surprise. Akashi was being forthright tonight which was unusual. He supposed it only went to show how tired his leader was. Did Midorima know anything about this? "Is it about Kuro-chin?" he guessed.

Akashi sighed wearily and placed down the papers he was reading on his desk. "How is Tetsuya?"

Murasakibara was nonplussed at his leader's silent demand not to inquire more. "Kuro-chin is still sad but Kise-chin and Mine-chin kept him company. He seemed to cheer up a little after talking to Mido-chin this afternoon though."

"Shintarou, huh?" Akashi distractedly said as he twirled a pen on his fingers.

"I don't like it," Murasakibara found himself saying.

Akashi looked at him, one eyebrow arching in wonder. "What is it that you don't like, Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin and Kuro-chin fighting," he childishly answered. "Everyone is too tense. Kuro-chin is sad and you're also sad, Aka-chin. Even Mine-chin and Kise-chin are acting weird, they don't fight like usual and they're too quiet. They don't leave Kuro-chin alone and follow him everywhere even if Kuro-chin doesn't want them to. Only Mido-chin act normal, he's more paranoid though."

Akashi stared at him for a moment before sighing and placed down the pen on the table. "Tetsuya and I won't reconcile just because you don't like it, Atsushi. It's more complicated than that."

Murasakibara pouted. "But it's not that complicated Aka-chin. Both you and Kuro-chin are making it complicated because neither of you won't talk."

"Atsushi, you do know Tetsuya is hiding from me and doesn't want to see me much less talk to me."

Murasakibara took one truffle from Akashi's dessert since all this talking was making him hungry (Akashi wouldn't get mad at him anyway). "I think Kuro-chin is ready to talk to you now Aka-chin," he said in between bites. "He didn't ask but I think he was looking for you when he went to dinner."

That seemed to surprise Akashi. "Oh, really?"

"Yup," Murasakibara nodded, popping the p. "Mido-chin must have said something to him." He didn't know if it was his imagination or what but he was sure he heard Akashi muttering "he better not tell him about that" or something along those lines. "So are you going to talk to Kuro-chin, Aka-chin? I want everyone eating together again. It's like we're a family."

"Is that right?" Akashi said with a smirk, amusement evident on his eyes.

"Yeah," Murasakibara nodded. "Aka-chin and Kuro-chin should make up."

"You're right Atsushi," said Akashi, standing from his chair and moved towards the door. "Tetsuya and I need to talk."

Murasakibara watched his leader's retreating figure before the door was shut closed. He glanced at the food he brought. _Aka-chin won't kill me if I ate his dinner, right?_ He shrugged and took the plate of pasta as he settle down on the couch.

Murasakibara was a hundred percent sure that everything would go alright.

**xXx**

Kuroko distractedly watched the glowing full moon at the starry night sky as he sat on the window seat, Midorima's words from before forefront in his mind. He wondered what his next step should be. It would be awkward for him if he approached Akashi after evading him for days.

Kuroko gave no outward reaction when he heard the door to his room opened and then footsteps, muffled by the carpet, getting closer to where he was. He glanced at the corner of his eye as Akashi leaned against the wall next to the window, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kuroko turned his attention back at the scenery outside, waiting for Akashi to speak up. "Atsushi said we should make up," Akashi said after a few beats of silence. "Apparently, everyone is on edge and couldn't act normally as they should since they thought it might displease us."

Kuroko scoffed. "What are we, their parents?" He could feel Akashi smiling at his comment. He didn't bat an eyelash when he sensed Akashi sitting next to him and just stared at his reflection mirrored on the window, waiting for one of them to make a move. "This isn't how I envisioned our confrontation. I thought there will be shouting and such," he commented.

"Huh…" Akashi sighed as he leaned back at the window. "That's what I thought, too. I planned on doing that before but things changed."

"What made you changed your mind?"

"You did," Akashi confessed. Kuroko blinked in surprise and turned to Akashi. Akashi gave him a weary smile as his hand reached out towards him. Kuroko didn't know how but he found himself meeting Akashi halfway until their hands touched, palm to palm, until their fingers slowly intertwined together. "Are you still mad at me?" Akashi asked as he stared at their clasped hands.

"I don't know," Kuroko honestly answered. "I guess not. I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

"Hmm…"

An unusual silence filled between them. Feeling each other's presence. Hyperaware of every breath they each take.

Kuroko broke the tranquil atmosphere. "Akashi-kun, can I ask a favor?"

If Akashi was surprised at his sudden question, he didn't give any indication. "Of course."

"I would like to see my parents," Kuroko said, gazing squarely at Akashi's eyes. "I mean, not right now but maybe later, a few months, a year or two. I don't care how long it takes. I just need to see them again."

Akashi brushed his thumb at Kuroko’s skin between his thumb and forefinger, distracting him a little. "I hated these past few days," Akashi started. "You were here with me but at the same time you were not. You were running and hiding from me. You ignored me. And you don't talk to me."

Kuroko stared at Akashi, wondering where he was going with this. He didn't know if Akashi was deflecting or what but he decided to humor him.

"I would have taken your hate and anger; in fact I would have preferred it. But instead I sensed that you felt nothing. You were numb. So lifeless, it's like you're a walking dead man. It felt like I killed your soul—your essence. And I hated it."

"My parents are my reason for living Akashi-kun," Kuroko admitted. "When you took me away from them, it's like you ripped my life out of me."

"I know," Akashi whispered. "That's why I'm saying yes to your request Tetsuya. When the time is right, I'll take you to your parents."

"Thank you." Kuroko was surprised Akashi easily agreed but he was grateful that he understood what Kuroko was saying. He raised an eyebrow when Akashi took something out of his pocket. He stared at him in confusion when Akashi opened his palm showing a black bracelet with three red rubies—the middle one being the biggest—embedded on it. "What is this for?" he asked as he reached out and lightly touched the rubies with his finger.

"A gift," answered Akashi. "A peace offering you could say."

"Are you bribing me Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled. "Not really. It's only a coincidence that the jeweler finished customizing it today." Akashi looked at him tenderly. "May I?"

Kuroko wasn't a big fan of jewelries (that was a given considering he wasn’t a girl) and he didn't know much about it. His first thought was to refuse. He couldn't accept something so expensive but some unknown feeling prompted him to accept Akashi's gift.

Kuroko nodded his consent.

Akashi put the bracelet on Kuroko’s left wrist, stroking it gently before taking his hand closer to his face, his crimson eyes intently gazing on him. Kuroko’s lips parted slightly as Akashi kissed his bracelet not breaking eye contact but Kuroko could feel the warmth of it through his wrist. _Not fair_ , Kuroko thought. "Why did you bring me a gift?"

Akashi leaned closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to tug him closer as if Akashi had enough of the space separating them. Kuroko could feel Akashi taking a deep breath and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's not exactly a normal gift," Akashi finally answered.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi. "You mean, this bracelet,"—showing the jewelry on his wrist—"isn't an ordinary bracelet."

"Don't take this the wrong way—"

"When you say it like that it feels like I am going to take it the wrong way."

Akashi smirked. "That bracelet will protect you."

"Why? Is it a charm or something?"

Akashi looked amused. "Love, how about you let me finish talking and ask questions after?"

"Fine," Kuroko said with a frown.

"In a way it's like a protection charm but its main function, you could say, is a security alarm," Akashi explained. "It will alert me when you are in danger."

Kuroko couldn't help it, he asked. "How?"

Akashi reached out to touch the bracelet specifically the biggest ruby. "The ruby has my blood in it. So whenever you are, I can trace you. It will also alert any vampire near you that you are mine."

"So let me get this straight," Kuroko said, arching an eyebrow, "my bracelet serves as a tracker and a metaphorical collar."

"You have a way with words, love."

"Stop deflecting, Akashi-kun."

Akashi sighed. "Yes."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Akashi, who tried to look innocent. It wasn’t working obviously. He let out a tired sigh. "I can't get it off, can I?"

Akashi cleared his throat. "Only the one who put it on can take it off."

"And you wouldn't obviously take it off so I'm stuck with it," Kuroko stated and Akashi just gave him a shrug. He rubbed the ruby on his bracelet deep in thought. No wonder it shined so strangely, a vampire's blood was in it. He didn't even know how that happened. "Does vampires' blood do that?" he asked.

"No," said Akashi. "My blood is different."

Kuroko had a feeling that he wouldn't get any more information out of Akashi. "Since it's for my protection,"— _and partly claim of ownership_ —"I guess it's fine, so thank you for the gift, Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome, my love," Akashi whispered near his ear making him shudder slightly.

Kuroko stared at Akashi thoughtfully. He seemed awfully compliant and gentle than normal maybe because he was apologizing in his own weird way. It still hurt him when he remembered his parents and their tearful goodbye but he wasn’t mad at Akashi anymore. He figured Akashi had his own reason why and Midorima already confirmed that this was an unusual move from Akashi.

Kuroko may be a captive (was it still considered kidnapping?) but it wasn’t like he was being mistreated and such, contrary he felt welcomed as if the coven was waiting for his presence to fill up some void they were feeling—as if he was already a part of them like he was designed to be with them from the very start. He could feel it and he knew everyone could sense it as well. For that, he wanted to give Akashi something in return. But he didn't know what to give to the vampire. He blinked when an idea sprouted in his mind.

Kuroko did have something he could give Akashi. Only him.

Resolved and before Kuroko could talk himself out of it, he wasted no time and started unbuttoning the upper part of his shirt. He ignored Akashi, who was raising an eyebrow at his actions. He put his hands on Akashi's shoulders, leaning towards him. "I want you to…" he paused and gathered all his courage. "I want you to drink my blood Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at him blankly, unfazed at his words. "You don't have to do this, love. I can wait."

Kuroko shook his head. "It's my choice Akashi-kun. I'm doing this of my own free will."

"Are you sure, my love?" Akashi asked, his arms encircling Kuroko’s waist.

"Akashi-kun," he whispered in the vampire's ear, "don't make me beg."

That seemed to snap Akashi's control and Kuroko gasped when Akashi unceremoniously placed him on his lap, his thighs straddling Akashi's hips. Kuroko’s heart thudded wildly against his chest as he gazed at Akashi's crimson eyes; burning with so much intensity it was as if they were flames.

Without thinking, Kuroko closed his eyes when Akashi slowly and gently kissed his forehead trailing down to his eyes, to his cheeks, and his jaw and slowly, slowly tracing downward to his throat and neck. Kuroko clutched Akashi's shoulders, his nails digging hard to leave bruises but not like it would matter when Akashi nipped and sucked his skin. Kuroko leaned his head back, revealing his neck more to Akashi's perusal. He let out a breathy moan when he felt Akashi's fangs grazing his neck especially his throbbing vein preparing to bite.

He felt a sharp prick of pain.

And then pleasure.

A surge of overpowering and indescribable pleasure, an unrelenting sensation overflowing his whole body that took control over him.

Kuroko sluggishly shifted closer to Akashi with the vampire tugging him tighter, a soft moan escaping out of his parted lips and through his blurred senses he heard Akashi groaning. He should have been embarrassed when his moans got louder as Akashi continued to drink his blood but he didn't care. All he could think and feel about was Akashi's fangs on his neck and the unbridled pleasure it gave him.

Kuroko was the one giving blood but why did it feel like he was the one receiving it? He wanted Akashi to continue and continue drinking his blood because just as blood left his body he felt something inexplicable filling him in exchange and he was too listless to know what it was. He softly groaned in protest when Akashi pulled his fangs back, his tongue licking up the excess blood and Kuroko’s wound. He must have been too out of it that when he blinked, he was already lying on his back on the bed with Akashi hovering above him.

"Too much, love?" Akashi asked and it took Kuroko a few seconds for the words to permeate his brain. He couldn't answer; tiredness seeped through his body and mind and just let out a quiet moan. "How peculiar," Akashi absentmindedly murmured, tenderly caressing his face with his hand.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko sighed, unsure.

Akashi gave him a soft smile. "It's alright, my love. You should rest." He pressed a gentle kiss on Kuroko’s forehead before straightening up.

Kuroko didn't know where he got the energy from but he unexpectedly found himself tugging Akashi's shirt, stopping the vampire from leaving. "Don't go," he whispered. In the back of his mind, he was questioning his strange actions but pushed those thoughts aside for now. Tonight, he just wanted Akashi to be beside him.

Akashi took his hand and for a fleeting second Kuroko wondered if the vampire would ignore his request. He breathed a sigh of relief when Akashi sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through Kuroko’s hair to soothe him while still holding his other hand.

Kuroko smiled a little as he dazedly stared at Akashi. "Good night Akashi-kun."

"Good night, my love," Akashi whispered, returning his smile.

Kuroko's small smile lingered as he drifted into sleep, trusting the vampire to watch over him.


	6. 6th Night

**Sixth Night: The Shadow's Mystification**

Kuroko slowly wandered around the expanse hallways of the mansion as he made his way to the kitchen. His mind drifted back to what happened last night after Akashi drank his blood, the vampire stayed with him until he fell asleep which was sudden as he was lethargic beyond belief and was feeling lightheaded. Akashi warned him that when he woke up he should eat; he supposed the reminder was warranted especially since he was feeling ravenous. He hoped Murasakibara cooked a lot of food for breakfast.

"Morning Kuro-chin~" was the greeting Kuroko received when he stepped inside the kitchen.

Smiling Kuroko watched as Murasakibara busily drifted around the kitchen, his hands just a blur to him because of how fast Murasakibara was moving. "Good morning Murasakibara-kun."

"I was about to bring your breakfast to your room Kuro-chin."

"You don't have to do that Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara frowned, regarding him with a troubled look. Kuroko wondered why. "But…"

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed a little when Murasakibara trailed off. "What's wrong Murasakibara-kun?" he asked, suddenly suspicious at Murasakibara's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Nothing," Murasakibara shook his head. "I cooked you a lot of food, Kuro-chin."

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said as he sat in a stool near the counter while Murasakibara dutifully prepared his breakfast. For the first time, he ate a huge amount of food which seemed to please Murasakibara. He wondered why he felt this hungry. A vampire drinking his blood could also be compared to donating blood and though he felt drained when he donated blood, he didn't felt this intense hunger. He wondered why he felt that way. Was there more to being fed on by a vampire than what it seemed?

Kuroko drank a glass of water when he was done eating and then sighed in satisfaction. He never felt this full in his life. "You sure ate a lot today Kuro-chin," Murasakibara commented.

Kuroko turned to Murasakibara, who was clearing his dirty plates. He forgot the vampire was with him in the kitchen since he was more focused on his food which was a first for him. "I did. The food Murasakibara-kun made was very delicious," he said as he stood up from his seat to help Murasakibara in washing the dishes. "Let me help you with that."

"I can do this alone," said Murasakibara, taking the plates from him. "Kuro-chin should just take it easy."

Kuroko blinked. "But we can wash the dishes faster if we work together Murasakibara-kun."

"But Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara protested, a pout emerging from his face. He effortlessly picked Kuroko up and forcefully placed him on the chair. "Kuro-chin needs to rest." Kuroko stared wide eyed at Murasakibara's back. He had never been easily carried like that before. He didn't know whether to be irritated for being treated like a kid or be curious behind the vampire's action. "I'll make you vanilla milkshake," Murasakibara said, trying to appease him it seemed.

 _How tempting_ , Kuroko thought and forced the curiosity flooding him down the drain. "Alright then, Murasakibara-kun," he easily complied. He wouldn't say no to his favorite drink after all and it was probably the only thing that can distract him.

Murasakibara handed him his drink. "Here you go Kuro-chin."

Kuroko was getting used to Murasakibara making his vanilla milkshake very fast and wasn't surprised anymore. He hummed in contentment when the sweet taste of vanilla burst in his tongue. He opened his eyes that he unconsciously closed when he felt someone watching him intently and turned to Murasakibara.

"Maybe that's the secret," Kuroko heard Murasakibara mumbled while eyeing his drink.

Slightly tilting his head to the side, Kuroko asked, "A secret?"

"It's nothing Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara said as he shook his head. "I'll make you vanilla milkshakes everyday Kuro-chin."

Though he was surprised to hear that, Kuroko smiled. "That's a wonderful idea Murasakibara-kun."

**xXx**

Kuroko was sipping his second glass of vanilla milkshake as he made his way to the library when he encountered Midorima in the hallway, who was holding a magnifying glass in his left hand which must be his lucky item for the day. "Midorima-kun, good morning," he greeted.

Midorima stopped and turned to Kuroko. Midorima stared at him for a long, long while. Kuroko was about to ask what was wrong since Midorima's stare was starting to unnerve him when Midorima finally greeted him back. "Good morning to you, too, Kuroko."

Another long, hard and intense stare ensued.

Kuroko couldn't hold it any longer and sighed. "Is there something wrong Midorima-kun? You keep staring at me." He almost smiled when he saw Midorima getting flustered.

Midorima cleared his throat. "There's nothing wrong Kuroko." Kuroko watched as Midorima tried to avert his gaze from him and landed on the drink he was holding. "What is that?" the vampire asked while pointing at his glass.

"Vanilla milkshake," Kuroko promptly answered as he took a sip from his drink. "It's my favorite. I always drink it."

Midorima intently gazed at his vanilla milkshake. "Maybe that's the reason."

Kuroko blinked. "What reason?"

"Never mind what I just said Kuroko," Midorima said while fiddling with his glasses. "I'll go ahead."

Midorima abruptly left leaving Kuroko staring at his retreating figure in confusion. He contemplatively eyed his drink. "Why do they act weird around my milkshake?"

**xXx**

Kuroko stepped out of the library and decided to go to the garden to read. As much as he loved the library, he didn't want to be stuck in a stuffy room all day (he already did that enough when he was evading Akashi) and wanted to breathe some fresh air and read under the shade of trees.

Kuroko turned and saw Kise just coming out of the hallway. "Kise-kun," he greeted. He raised an eyebrow when Kise jumped in surprise when his name was called and shifted on his feet, a sure sign of his nervousness. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Kise. Wait, was he blushing? More importantly, do vampires even blush? "Are you alright Kise-kun? Your face is all…red," he finished unsurely.

If possible, Kise's face got even redder. "Kurokocchi, I-I was…I…"

Kuroko suspiciously eyed the stuttering blond vampire.

"I'm so sorry Kurokocchi!" Kise cried as he speedily fled away from him.

Kuroko blinked. Well, that was weird.

**xXx**

Kuroko was still wondering why Kise was acting weird as he walked to garden when he saw Aomine sleeping soundly below a tree.

Out of all everyone, it seemed like Aomine had no any aversion to the sun and even seemed to enjoy it. He never would have thought of Aomine as a vampire with his habit of sleeping outside soaking up the warm sunlight as well as his tan skin.

Kuroko quietly strolled to Aomine and crouched down beside him. He didn't want to wake the vampire up but he was bored and although he carried a book with him to read, he still wanted someone to accompany him. And since everyone was busy or acting strange around him, his only choice was Aomine. He would even entertain the vampire if he had to.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called as he shook Aomine's shoulders gently but the vampire continued to sleep. He poked Aomine's cheek with his finger. "Please wake up Aomine-kun." He pouted when Aomine just groaned but was still asleep. He pinched the Aomine’s cheek hard. "Aomine-kun, wake up!" His eyes widened in surprise when Aomine suddenly pulled him down and locked him in an embrace.

"Ugh, so noisy," Aomine grumbled, still asleep evidently.

Kuroko tried to push Aomine away and even tried to escape from his hold but it was useless. Vampires really were tough not that Kuroko was strong to begin with anyway. He stiffened when Aomine buried his face in the crook of his neck. Was it his imagination or was he being sniffed at?

"Hmm…you smell so good."

Well, that answered his question. Kuroko sighed in exasperation. "Aomine-kun, you have to wake up." His words didn't seem to penetrate the vampire however as Aomine held him tighter instead.

"I want to taste you," Aomine sleepily mumbled.

Kuroko froze at Aomine's words. He had a bad feeling about this. And it seemed he was right when he felt Aomine's tongue on his neck. If this continues, Aomine would bite him even if he was still sleeping. "I'm sorry for this Aomine-kun," he muttered before punching the vampire's stomach as hard as he can.

"What the—"

Kuroko slowly sat up as he watched Aomine jerked awake from his punch and rubbed his stomach in bewilderment. "You finally woke up Aomine-kun," he said.

Aomine blinked at him, finally noticing his presence. "Tetsu?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows confusingly. "Wait, did you just punch me?"

"I had no choice," Kuroko said, shrugging. "You won't wake up and let me go. And I think you were going to bite me, too."

Aomine paled at his words. "Oh, shit."

"Wha—" Kuroko didn't get to finish what he wanted to say when Aomine promptly vanished in his sight in a blink of an eye.

Kuroko frowned. That was it. He had enough of everyone acting strange around him.

**xXx**

Akashi was glaring holes at the letter in his hand as he leaned against the table when someone knocked on his office door. "Come in."

He blinked when a sweet fragrance of vanilla filled the room and looked up to find a very displeased Kuroko entering his office. Well, this was a pleasant surprise. He never thought of Kuroko seeking him out. "What's wrong, love? Anything I can do for you?"

"Your coven is acting unusual today," Kuroko accused, as if it was his fault that his coven was acting strange.

Akashi bit his lip before an amused smile showed on his face, Kuroko would be mad at him if he did. He walked around his table and sat on his chair, leaning against it. He looked at Kuroko across his table and patted his lap. "Why don't you sit here, love, and then we could talk about it."

Kuroko just glared at him and sat on the nearby couch, crossing his arms against his chest, peeved beyond words whether at his teasing or because of his coven he didn't know. Or perhaps both of those reasons. Oh well, he tried. One of these days he would have Kuroko sit on his lap while he works. He couldn't wait for it to happen.

Mimicking Kuroko, Akashi crossed his arms. "What's this about my coven acting unusual, love?"

And so, Kuroko explained, how Murasakibara was fussing more than usual, Midorima acting weirder, Kise's blatant running away from him when he was usually glued to Kuroko's side and Aomine almost drinking his blood. Akashi's smile almost broke when he heard the last part. He made a mental note to punish Daiki later.

In any case, Akashi finally figured out why Kuroko was incensed but it didn't mean he was not amused at his coven's reactions. He noticed how everyone stared at him when he met them in the morning no matter how they tried to act normal. He disregarded it since he knew the reason why but their responses to Kuroko himself were very entertaining.

Akashi supposed he could use this time to tease his coven. "My love, don't you remember what happened recently that could be the cause of it?" he asked.

Kuroko thoughtfully stared at Akashi, his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to recall. "You mean, like Akashi-kun drinking my blood?"

"Precisely," he said, smirking. "Your blood scent was too shocking for them it seems."

Kuroko blinked in confusion. "I don't get it," he said. "They're vampires. Shouldn't they be able to discern it as soon as I was brought here?"

Akashi inwardly smiled as he stood up and walked closer to Kuroko. "You could say it's one of the effects of your weak presence," he explained as he sat down beside Kuroko, taking hold of his left hand. "The scent of your blood is too faint, very unnoticeable, so an ordinary vampire wouldn't be able to detect you."

Akashi paused and brushed his thumb over the back of Kuroko's hands tenderly. "From what I've gathered, only Daiki picked up your scent which really isn't surprising since his instincts as a vampire is exceptional. Perhaps Shintarou could as well but both of you aren't often together so it passed his notice. You're always with Atsushi in the kitchen so the food's aroma masks your scent. And Ryouta probably sensed your blood but often times he couldn't so that left him confused."

"I think I understand," Kuroko said, nodding his head. "So when Akashi-kun bit me last night, my blood surged like a beacon."

"Yes, exactly and now everyone is acutely aware of you, my love, particularly your scent."

Kuroko looked at Akashi while tilting his head to the side. "I'm curious, what do I smell like anyway?"

"Very sweet," Akashi answered.

"I need more than that Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled in amusement as he shrugged and wove their fingers together. "You should ask them instead, love. I'm certain their answers will amuse you."

"Fine," Kuroko sighed. A pause. And then, "What are you doing Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled a little as he nuzzled his face onto Kuroko's neck and pressed a soft kiss on it specifically his throbbing pulse. "My apologies, love. Your blood beckons me."

Kuroko let out a tired sigh. "Please stop that. It's very disconcerting."

"Oh?" Akashi cocked an eyebrow at Kuroko. "But wasn't it only last night that you beg me to bite you, my love?"

"I didn't beg," Kuroko softly grumbled.

"You almost did," Akashi insisted. Kuroko pouted at that but didn't object. There was no point since both of them knew it was true. "Shall we go then, love?" he asked as he stood up and pulled Kuroko as well. "Let's confront my coven about their behaviors towards you."

Kuroko squeezed his hand tighter. "At the very least, please don't scare them Akashi-kun."

"My, whatever gave you that idea?"

Kuroko just shook his head resignedly and followed him out of his office.

**xXx**

Kuroko idly stared at the vampires—minus Akashi—sitting on the couch in front of him, looking chastised.

Kise was having a hard time looking at Kuroko in the eye and fidgeted, his face a little red. Next to him was Murasakibara, who was spacing out and seems to be daydreaming. Then, Midorima, who was fiddling with his glasses nervously and gripping the magnifying glass in his hand tightly.

And lastly was Aomine, who was looking pale and didn't make any eye contact with anyone. Most specifically in his direction or maybe because of Akashi, who was comfortably perched at the armrest on his right side with his left arm draped at the back of Kuroko’s chair. It was most likely the latter though considering the hard look Akashi gave to Aomine while watching the rest in enjoyment.

"So," Kuroko started, snapping the vampires out of their reverie and focusing their attention on him for a second before averting their gazes from him. "Akashi-kun said that you can sense my blood now." As one, the vampires gulped at the reminder like they swallowed something foul. He raised an eyebrow at that. From what Akashi said, his blood tasted the opposite of terrible.

"That's it. I have enough," Kuroko coldly stated, making the vampires looked at him in fear. In any other circumstances, he would be amused at their reaction since they were scarier than him but now wasn't the right time. "You are all behaving as if you haven't drunk blood before. All of you are hundreds of years older than me, act like it. Now tell me, what is your problem with my blood so you could all go back to normal?"

Kuroko could feel Akashi's amusement at the scene while hiding it with a cough. Well, at least someone was having fun.

Midorima cleared his throat. "It's not like we have a problem with your blood Kuroko. It's just a surprising…revelation," he finished, a bit unsure. "And you're right. We're older so we apologize for acting immature. But even so, Kuroko, your blood was something we didn't expect. We never sensed blood of your caliber."

"You're talking as if my blood is something so rare," Kuroko said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"It is," Akashi answered and Kuroko looked up at him. "I've lived for a long time and I have never encountered blood as pure as yours."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Akashi when he noticed the vampire having an epiphany. Before he could ask of it, Kise spoke.

"I'm so sorry Kurokocchi!" Kise cried and dramatically kneeled at Kuroko’s feet, sobbing at his lap. "I wasn't ignoring you, I swear! It's just your blood smelled so sweet and I don't want to accidentally bite you. And I don't want you hating me and I don't want Akashicchi punishing me or worse, kill me! Forgive me, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko futilely tried to push Kise out of his lap. "It's alright Kise-kun. I forgive you so please stop crying."

"Really?" Kise asked, looking up at him with tears in his eyes kind of like a kicked puppy.

He sighed. "Yes. Now please get off, you're ruining my pants."

"Kurokocchi!" After a few minutes of calming Kise down with Kuroko promising that he didn't hate him and Kise wanting to spoil him with more clothes, Kise went back to his place after Akashi ordered him to. Kuroko turned to the last two vampires who haven't said anything yet.

Aomine jumped in surprise when he gave him an intense stare.

…

…

…

"Okay, okay, I get it! Stop staring at me like that!" Aomine yelled as he got out of the couch and hurriedly backed on the corner. "I was sleeping, okay! I didn't mean to and your smell was addicting! So please don't kill me! I beg you, Tetsu, Akashi! I'll do anything just don't kill me!"

At the corner of his eye, Kuroko noticed how Akashi's crimson eyes glinted. "Anything, you say," Akashi repeated, obviously planning something and bad on top of that. "I'll take your word for it Daiki. We'll talk later."

Aomine shivered in fear at his leader's words but seemed to gather the courage to slump down on the couch, looking dejected. Kuroko pity Aomine's imminent punishment. Just a little though.

"And how about you, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, turning to Murasakibara and backtracked when he saw him looking so sad. There must be something wrong in him when he couldn't get mad at someone so huge and pouting at him like a kid. "Not that you did anything wrong, you just seemed to be fretting around me."

"I just thought that Kuro-chin might be tired from last night. That's why I don't want you doing anything," Murasakibara explained.

Kuroko felt his anger draining away. It turned out his soft spot was Murasakibara. "Is that so? Well, thank you for your concern Murasakibara-kun. Next time, I'll tell you when I don't feel fine so you won't worry, alright?"

"Okay~" Murasakibara nodded. "I know what to cheer up Kuro-chin anyway."

"What is it?" Akashi asked, interested and then smirked when Kuroko glared at him.

"Vanilla milkshake!"

Everyone but him stiffened at that. Kuroko watched everybody's faces and wondered what was wrong. "What? Is there something wrong with vanilla milkshake?"

"Nothing!" Midorima, Kise and Aomine quickly blurted out while Akashi looked like he won something and Murasakibara went back to daydreaming.

"Tell me," Kuroko ordered.

Murasakibara was the one who answered. "Kuro-chin's blood tasted like vanilla~"

Kuroko pursed his lips. "Is that why you and Midorima-kun were acting weird when I was drinking it?" he asked to which Midorima and Murasakibara both nodded. "So what if my blood tasted like vanilla?"

"No blood ever tasted like vanilla, my love," said Akashi, "or any food for that matter."

Kuroko sighed. "In any case, would you please go back to normal now? If you act like this every time Akashi-kun drinks my blood it will problematic."

"We'll work on it," Midorima agreed. "It's just take time getting used to."

"With that settled," Akashi said as he straightened up and held out a hand to Kuroko, "it's time to eat. Atsushi made a scrumptious dinner and I'm sure you'll like tonight's dessert, love."

The rest of the coven trickled after them to the dining room with Kise leading. "Really? What is it Akashicchi?"

"Vanilla cake," was Akashi's prompt answer, making the Kise and Aomine choked.

Kuroko wryly stared at Akashi. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said which only made Akashi to smirked at him.


	7. 7th Night

**Seventh Night: The Lovers' Dispute**

Kuroko sleepily groaned and willed his eyes open, blearily looking at the window showing a clear blue sky. He unconsciously touched his neck where Akashi bit him last night but just like last time there wasn't any trace of the vampire's fangs there. It would still take a lot of time for him to get used to it though Akashi assured Kuroko he wouldn't feed on him every night since he didn't need it and would drink his blood when the situation called for it or if he was in the mood. Kuroko scowled at the vampire for the last part since Akashi seemed to be always in the mood.

Kuroko rolled to his other side as he didn't feel like waking up yet but stopped when he felt another body in the bed. He stared wide eyed at the familiar face of Akashi sleeping beside him. He carefully sat up as to not alert the sleeping vampire and he seriously didn't need Akashi's teasing first thing in the morning and on his bed, too.

But really, what was Akashi doing on Kuroko’s bed and why was he sleeping here? Did the vampire slept there with him the entire night?

Kuroko watched the vampire for several minutes and after making sure Akashi was really asleep and not faking it, he sighed tiredly. He continued to watch Akashi since this was the first time he saw Akashi looking so peaceful. He really looked different than usual and looked more human than a vampire.

Kuroko absentmindedly reached out to touch Akashi's red hair but managed to stop himself before he could. Although he was tempted to touch the vampire, Kuroko knew a slight touch would wake Akashi up and he didn't want that. He guessed he could forgive Akashi for sneaking on his bed this one time.

Kuroko cautiously got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up and changed out of his pajamas. After one last look at the sleeping Akashi, he silently got out of the room with the kitchen as his destination. "Good morning Murasakibara-kun," he greeted as he stepped inside the kitchen while Murasakibara was busy making everyone's breakfast.

"Morning Kuro-chin~!" Murasakibara greeted back. "Do you want to eat breakfast now?"

"Yes, please," Kuroko said as he sat on a barstool near the counter. He thanked Murasakibara when the vampire handed him his plate of breakfast. After saying his prayers, he dug in at his breakfast which consists of a stack of pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries.

"Kuro-chin seems to eat a lot more these days," Murasakibara commented while placing a glass of orange juice near him.

"Everyone was right. I need to eat a lot if Akashi-kun is going to drink my blood," Kuroko answered in between bites to which Murasakibara hummed in agreement.

A companionable silence filled the kitchen which Kuroko really appreciated about Murasakibara since with Kise's annoying babbles and adding Aomine and their bickers; he had enough of their noisiness. That was why he needed someone who could accompany him in silence.

Midorima was a good company but most of the time he was with Akashi and Kuroko didn't want to intrude on both of them since they seemed to be doing important things. And Akashi was definitely out of the question since he always tries to seduce or tease him whichever Akashi felt like doing and dealing with the vampire depleted his energy.

Speaking of Akashi, Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara after finishing his breakfast. "Does Akashi-kun always sneaks on my bed every night?" he asked.

Murasakibara stopped what he was doing and turned to him. "What do you mean Kuro-chin?"

"I just saw Akashi-kun sleeping on my bed this morning."

Murasakibara watched Kuroko for a moment and seemed to contemplate on something. "Arara~ Kuro-chin doesn't know?"

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara in confusion. "Doesn't know what?"

"That the room Kuro-chin occupies is Aka-chin's private room."

Kuroko blinked at Murasakibara in surprise. "What?" he managed to say.

"Kuro-chin has been sleeping in Aka-chin's room ever since you arrived and Aka-chin stays there with you every night," Murasakibara explained.

He tried to compose himself. "You mean I'm sleeping on Akashi-kun's bed all this time and he was sleeping beside me every night."

Murasakibara nodded. "That's what I just said."

Kuroko sighed and steeled himself. After saying thanks to Murasakibara, he stood up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen.

He and Akashi needed to talk.

**xXx**

"I'm sleeping in your bed?" was the first thing Akashi heard and fundamentally woke him up from his peaceful slumber.

Akashi peeked at Kuroko from his covers and judging by the scowl on his face, angry posture, the fury visible in his sky blue eyes and the heated tone he used; he knew Kuroko wasn't just mad but livid. It took him a few seconds to catch what Kuroko had said.

Ah, Kuroko finally found out that little tidbit. And he was having fun sneaking in his bed beside the sleeping Kuroko and having to sleep and wake up with him in his arms. He wasn't ready to give up that yet but…

Akashi stared at Kuroko who was furiously glaring at him.

Akashi sighed and sat up from the bed, the covers falling off and bunched down at his waist, showing his naked chest. He inwardly smirked when Kuroko unconsciously stared at his chest before catching himself and looked back at his face. "You should change before we talk."

Akashi did none of that though and just casually leaned back against the head board, crossing his arms over his chest. He calmly looked at Kuroko. "Love, you were the one who suddenly barge in angrily and demanded to talk so we're going to talk right now." He smirked at Kuroko with half-lidded eyes. "That is if my state right now doesn't distract you that much, my love."

Akashi wanted to chuckle when Kuroko's glare got colder. "Akashi-kun, why am I sleeping in your bed?" Kuroko asked, resuming the previous topic.

He shrugged. "Because I want you to."

"That's not an enough reason," said Kuroko, incensed. "Not to mention you're sleeping with me every night without my knowledge."

"Love," Akashi sighed, exasperatingly running his hand through his hair. "I've already said this before, I want you. That means I want you beside me for any length of time and that includes sleeping together."

Kuroko looked like he didn't expect that kind of answer. "I get that you want me. But don't you think I'm entitled to have my own space especially when I'm sleeping?"

"You have your own space during the day. And it's only at night when I could have you all to myself."

Kuroko stared up at the ceiling as if searching for patience. "I'm not alone during the day considering your coven is with me. And if I remembered correctly, you ordered Kise-kun to watch over me."

Akashi gazed at Kuroko impassively. "You could just ask them to give you space."

"I'm asking _you_ to give me space."

Akashi waved his hand dismissively. "I had enough of this ridiculous talk. You're sleeping here with me."

"No," Kuroko adamantly said.

Kuroko wasn't the only one who was stubborn though. "Regardless of what you want, I will still sleep here with you, Tetsuya," Akashi demanded.

"Then, I'll sleep in another room," Kuroko insisted.

Akashi stared blankly at Kuroko, who looked resolute and then sighed. "Fine, if you're this obstinate I'll sleep in the guest room. You stay here."

"Why do I have to sleep in here?" Kuroko asked. "This is Akashi-kun's private room after all. You can stay here."

Narrowing his eyes at Kuroko, Akashi said, "Don't be stubborn Tetsuya."

"I will if you stop being unreasonable Akashi-kun."

Akashi knew the conversation was going nowhere. He had to make Kuroko listen to him. He leaned forward and inwardly relished the fact that Kuroko took a peek of his chest again before controlling himself. "You will sleep in my room," he said, rebuking no complaints but Kuroko was not even a little bit intimidated judging by the defiant look he was sporting. Akashi didn't know whether to be proud of that fact or irritated with it.

"I prefer sleeping in another room than yours," said Kuroko.

"I see," Akashi said and casually leaned on the headboard again. "Then you leave me no choice but to lock all the rooms in the mansion."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Lock all the rooms?"

"All the rooms," he repeated, "even the library, kitchen, drawing room and other unused quarters."

Kuroko's mouth turned into a frown. "Then, I'll just have to find the keys."

"I've already hidden them," Akashi said with a smirk.

Not conceding defeat, Kuroko crossed his arms. "I'll ask Kise-kun and Aomine-kun to help me find those keys."

"They wouldn't dare disobey me," Akashi said in matter-of-factly tone.

"They would if I ask them," Kuroko said confidently. And Akashi supposed Kuroko could actually do just that. How Kuroko could have Kise and Aomine's loyalty so easily and in such a short amount of time was beyond him. Even for him, those two were hard to deal with.

"Not if I restrict them of their blood intake," Akashi retorted.

Kuroko countered it with, "I'll just offer my blood to them then."

It took a lot of Akashi's will not to growl at the notion. Tetsuya's blood was his and his alone. No other vampire would ever taste his sweet and intoxicating blood other than him. "They wouldn't take it," he gritted out.

"Not if they really needed blood and I gave my own willingly."

Akashi sighed and rubbed his temple, feeling a massive headache coming on. Quite an irony considering vampires didn’t even get headaches but he was feeling tired and drowsy, not to mention it was also still early in the morning, his least favorite time of the day. He lied back on his bed once again and pulled the covers towards his body, ignoring Kuroko's surprise look at his actions. "We'll talk later, love," he muttered. He glared at Kuroko when his covers were tugged away.

Kuroko glared back at him. "I won't have you disregarding this Akashi-kun," he said, impatience evident in his voice. "I want my own room."

"Fine," Akashi grunted and closed his eyes. "You can have your own room. Ask Ryouta for assistance."

"Thank you," Kuroko said albeit reluctantly before hearing him leave his room. He opened one eye at the closed door. If Kuroko thought that he already won in their argument then he was in it for a big surprise.

Akashi smirked as a plan started to brew in his mind.

**xXx**

"I can't believe I got roped into this," Aomine grumbled as he placed a new nightstand near the bed that Kise (that overbearing blond idiot) insisted would 'compliment the theme and color of the room'. To Aomine, a room was just a room. He didn't care about those themes, color schemes or any other crap Kise was spouting about. He just wanted to take a nap, damn it!

Aomine glanced at the reason why he was there. Tetsu didn't seem to care either way and just nodded along at Kise's suggestion. He was sure Kuroko was feeling the same way as him and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "How long do we have to keep doing this shit?" he asked, turning to Kise, who was neatly arranging the walk-in closet.

Instead of answering his question, Kise said, "You should curb your language around Kurokocchi, Aominecchi."

"I don't mind," said Kuroko while setting up the bed.

"See? Tetsu doesn't mind."

"Anyway," said Kuroko, interrupting the oncoming bicker before it could start. "Are we done here Kise-kun? I think the room is fine and I don't need that much except for the bare essentials."

"Yeah," Aomine agreed, leaning on the nightstand and only moved when Kuroko gestured him to put the lamp on it. "We've been doing this for hours and I'm hungry."

Kise walked out of the closet, pouting while carrying a bunch of clothes. "But Kurokocchi I'm not done organizing the outfits I've bought for you. There's still a lot of left to do!"

"You've been there since the beginning. Just how many clothes have you bought for Tetsu?" Aomine complained.

Ignoring Aomine, Kuroko pacified Kise. "You can finish arranging my closet tomorrow Kise-kun," he said. "And I agree with Aomine-kun, I am hungry, too."

"Ah, shoot! Sorry Kurokocchi," Kise apologized, grabbing Kuroko's hand and left Kuroko's newly appointed room with Aomine following suit. "Sometimes I forget that you're not like us and that you need to eat."

"Hey, I'm a vampire and I still eat," Aomine butted in and then added, "A lot."

Kise didn't even glance at Aomine as he answered. "That's because you're weird Aominecchi."

"What is with you all and calling me weird," Aomine grumbled, making Kuroko turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"I like you even if you're weird Aomine-kun," Kuroko stated.

Aomine blinked in surprise at Kuroko's unexpected declaration. He grinned at him before looking at the stupefied Kise with a smug smirk on his face. "Did you hear that? Tetsu said he likes me."

Kise shot him an annoyed glare before focusing on Kuroko with his signature model smile. "What about me Kurokocchi? Do you like me, too?"

Kuroko stared at Kise for a second before casually shrugging. "I guess."

"That doesn't sound sincere!"

Aomine burst out laughing at Kuroko's nonchalant answer. He draped his arm over Kuroko's shoulder, pulling him away from Kise. "This is why I like you Tetsu!"

"Stop having a moment and leaving me out!" Kise childishly whined.

Kuroko gave Kise a soft look as he took his hand. "Then, Kise-kun, if it's not too much you can prepare the food for us. Murasakibara-kun is out for some errand according to Midorima-kun so I'm leaving the task to you."

"Of course Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed with a blinding smile. "Anything you ask and I'll do it." And with that proclamation, he rushed to the kitchen to do as he was bid.

"He's too gullible," Aomine muttered before tousling Kuroko's teal hair affectionately. "And you're too devious."

"I am not," Kuroko denied his accusation with a straight face.

Aomine grinned at Kuroko’s outright lie. "Whatever you say Tetsu," he complied. "Let's go. I wasn't joking when I said I was starving. Kise better cook fast or else."

Both of them arrived at the kitchen where Kise was busy slicing vegetables, stirring a pot and cooking something in the pan (by the smell of it, it's meat). Kise turned to them with a smile. "Okay, you two can set the table," he instructed. "This will be done in a few minutes."

Kise wasn't lying when he said it would be done in a few minutes. Aomine knew Kise could cook (Kise was a gourmet chef actually) and often assisted Murasakibara in cooking whenever their coven hosts the annual vampire council meeting. Aomine’s only complain was the quantity of each course and often asked for seconds much to Kise's chagrin. According to him, he was not refined. Not like he cared what Kise thought.

Kuroko seemed surprise at Kise's talent in the kitchen and gave him compliments after finishing each aesthetically delicious dish. Kise, of course, ate it all up and vowed to cook for Kuroko if Murasakibara was unavailable.

Thankfully, Murasakibara had brownies made and that was their dessert. Kise was hopeless in baking and Aomine told Kuroko this and even recount the one time Kise burned the kitchen (he ignored Kise's protests of shutting him up at this point) and made Murasakibara inconsolable until Akashi called someone to refurnish the kitchen. Murasakibara gave Kise the cold shoulder that lasted for days—almost a week and only forgave him when Kise promised to buy pastries for Murasakibara for a whole year.

Kise had enough of sabotaging stories about him and focused the attention on Kuroko. "I'm surprised Akashicchi allowed you to have your own room Kurokocchi," he said, while taking a brownie from the plate.

Kuroko took a sip of his tea. "I insisted."

"But if Akashicchi still refused, what would you have done?" Kise asked before taking a bite.

Aomine handed Kuroko a brownie which he gratefully took. "I would have suggested sleeping in your room or Aomine-kun's."

Kise choked on his brownie and quickly drank the glass of water Kuroko gave. "I don't think that would be such a good idea Kurokocchi," he said after recovering his breath.

"Why not?" Kuroko asked, looking at Kise in confusion.

Kise shivered in fear. "Akashicchi will kill us. And he's really, really scary when angered."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "What would he do?"

"Maybe forbid us to drink blood," Aomine said, shrugging his shoulders. "Or use us for target practice. Or impale us on the wall with a sword." When both Kise and Kuroko gave him dubious looks, he arched an eyebrow. "What? I'm speaking from experience."

"I want to ask what you did to deserve such punishments but I'm too scared to even know," said Kise.

Kuroko sighed. "Anyway, it's a moot point now since I have my own room."

"That's true," Kise agreed though his smile was shaky. "And you even picked the farthest room away from Akashicchi's on _the_ _other side_ of the mansion."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kuroko said, a little too innocently which caused Aomine to scoff.

"What's wrong with sharing bed with him anyway?" Aomine asked while munching on his brownies (Kise gave him a disgusted look because of it). "Knowing Akashi, you're bound to sleep there in the future. All of this is a waste of time if you ask me."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. "All of it."

Aomine raised his arms in defeat. "You do know Akashi has a plan, right? He won't give up until he has you in his bed or vice versa."

"Of course," Kuroko answered before taking a sip of his tea. "But don't worry. I've already made counter plans."

"I hope you win Kurokocchi!" Kise chirpily encouraged.

Of course, the idiot would cheer for Kuroko. _Suck-up_ , Aomine thought. He knew what Kuroko was doing was futile. Even if Kuroko had back-up plans, he knew Akashi would win in this ridiculous game they were having. He guessed it was for the best if Kuroko learned of this by himself in an earlier time.

**xXx**

Kise was organizing Kuroko's closet in his new room (color coordinated, of course) while Kuroko was in the kitchen with Murasakibara, who just came back and was teaching him how to bake. He didn't know where Aomine was, maybe in the garden (again) taking a nap (again) and Midorima was certainly doing some boring stuff he particularly didn't want to know. Seeing as he didn't have anything to do and with Kuroko's consent, he decided to finish arranging Kuroko's closet. No time like the present, as they say.

Kise left the closet to arrange the next thing on his list which was shoes (he got crazy and bought a lot) and almost tripped on his feet when he saw Akashi standing in the middle of the room. "A-Akashicchi!"

"Good afternoon Ryouta," Akashi casually greeted as he looked around the room, its baby blue painted walls, the blue-white curtains billowing on the open large window, the four-poster bed with a cover of teal and the wheat-colored furnishings that contrasted the snow white blue scheme of the room. "You did great with Tetsuya's room."

"T-Thanks," Kise said, feeling nervous all of sudden without knowing the reason why. "Um, Akashicchi, why are you here?"

Akashi arched an eyebrow at him. "Is there something wrong with me checking Tetsuya's new room?"

"No, of course not!" Kise waved his arms defensively. "I was just wondering why, that's all."

Akashi seemed to accept his reason before moving towards the window, showing the view of the garden and the fountain. "Was it Tetsuya who picked this room or you?" he asked.

Kise blinked. He clearly wasn't expecting that. "Uh, it was Kurokocchi," he answered and let out a small chuckle. "I think he chose this room because it was the farthest one from yours."

Akashi turned to him and stared at him for a moment but it was enough to make Kise squirm where he stood. "Don't you find it coincidental that he chose a room which is the complete opposite of mine?"

Kise scrunched his eyebrows, not getting what his leader meant. Obviously it wasn’t about the location so what was it about? And like a light bulb lighting up, he figured it out. "Kurokocchi picked the snow room!" he exclaimed.

Akashi nodded. "Yes, while my room is the ember room."

"But it's just a room Akashicchi," Kise said, confused why Akashi was making a big deal out of it. His leader wasn't the type to be particular when it came to these things. "There's nothing wrong with it. Just like you said it's all a coincidence."

Akashi looked out of the window for a minute lost in his own thoughts before making his way to the door. "I don't believe in coincidences, you know that Ryouta." And with those ambiguous parting words, he left.

Kise stared at the closed door in bafflement. He knew why Akashi has the ember room but what was it got to do with Kuroko picking the snow room? Truth to be told, the snow room was supposed to be his but he chose the rain room instead since it felt right. Aomine stayed at the ice room, Midorima the forest one and Murasakibara at the earth room.

Absentmindedly picking up a couple of loafers, Kise almost dropped them and his eyes widened in surprise. _Akashicchi couldn't be talking about_ that _, right?_ he thought in a panic. _I mean, that's impossible. Kurokocchi couldn't possibly do that. Or does he? Did Akashicchi found something? But if Kurokocchi has it, I or any of us would have noticed._

Kise shook his head, banishing those thoughts away. Whatever speculation Akashi has, he knew his leader would tell them when he had enough evidence to back it up. But if Akashi was thinking along those lines and guessed it right. Kuroko's entire existence would shake the foundation of their world.

Putting down the shoes on the floor, Kise wearily sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. No wonder Akashi was being overprotective of Kuroko. Not letting him go back home with no communication with his parents, orders not to leave Kuroko alone or at least discreetly watch over him when he wanted some space, the ruby bracelet and Akashi hell-bent on sleeping with Kuroko at night.

It all made sense.

But since when did Akashi knew about this? Kise could ask but it was better if he kept quiet about it. The others didn't seem to know anything even Midorima. _It's so not fair of Akashicchi to dump me with this huge information_ , Kise exasperatingly thought.

Kise tiredly sighed and went back to arranging Kuroko's closet.

**xXx**

Dinner went without a hitch much to everyone's surprise.

It wasn't lost on Kuroko how everyone's attention was glued to him and Akashi as if waiting for them to argue or do something to liven up dinner. A part of Kuroko was wondering if they thought of him and their leader as a source of entertainment. Well, if someone lived for a long time, they would find anything to take out the boredom in their lives. Much to his dismay, it seemed they chose him and Akashi for that.

Akashi was along those lines, too and acted normal around Kuroko, not giving a hint of anything out of the ordinary. Kuroko copied him and treated everyone as usual. They seemed to get their silent message and backed off.

Kise proposed to have a sleepover in his room, ignoring the disconcerting look Aomine gave to Kise. Kuroko politely declined since he wanted to be alone in his new room (what was the point of getting a new room if someone was staying with him?). It didn't escape his notice that Akashi was pleased to hear that. Either Akashi was glad no one would stay the night with him or he was planning something else.

After saying goodnight to everyone and then Kise, who walked Kuroko to his room, he did his nightly routine and read a book on his bed to pass the time. Half an hour later, he turned to look at his closed door. He was waiting for Akashi to show up since he hadn't done anything yet to thwart his decision, even Aomine warned him about it. Kuroko waited for an hour more and sighed when Akashi didn't show up. He stomped the disappointment swelling in him. He should be glad Akashi gave up and left him alone.

But just to be on the safe side…

Kuroko took a piece of paper from his drawer and wrote on it. Satisfied with what he wrote, he opened his door and pinned the paper on it: Akashi-kun, I'm banning you from drinking my blood if you sneak in my room. Reading it again, it didn't make an impact but Kuroko shrugged. It got the message across and that was enough from him. Covering his yawn with his mouth, Kuroko closed the door and settled on his bed to sleep.

Much later, Kuroko was close to sleep when he felt a familiar warm body spooning him from behind and an arm sneaking over his waist, securing him in place. He was too tired to fight it off. "I was serious about that note," he murmured sleepily.

He could feel Akashi smirking from behind him. "Love, you like it when I drink your blood."

"Cheater."

Kuroko could feel Akashi's soft laugh on his neck, making him shiver and Akashi pulled him closer to his body. "It's called strategy."

"I'm still going to keep this room," Kuroko mumbled, half-asleep.

"As you wish, my love," Akashi said and pressed a soft kiss on his neck.

Kuroko soon drifted into sleep, lulled by Akashi's warmth protecting and guarding him for the night.

And perhaps many more nights to come.

**xXx**

Murasakibara made his way to Kuroko's room to wake him up for breakfast. Stopping at the closed door, he read the note pinned on it in confusion. Quietly, he opened the door to peek inside and found Kuroko snuggled up on Akashi. Since they looked peaceful sleeping together, he decided to just wait in the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Closing the door, Murasakibara hummed contentedly as he walked in the hallway and didn't stop Midorima when he saw him going over to Akashi's room. He would know soon enough anyway.

**xXx**

Midorima sighed as he strode towards Kuroko's room when he didn't found Akashi in his room and raised a surprised eyebrow at the attached note on the door. He slightly opened the door without a sound and stared at the lump of bodies on the bed. He quickly closed the door and decided against waking Akashi up or lest his leader might get angry.

Without a word, Midorima dragged Kise and Aomine away from Kuroko's room despite their protests and questions when he saw them on the hallway.

Better to leave the two lovebirds alone before another dispute could ensue.


	8. 8th Night (Arc I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> お誕生日おめでとう 赤司征十郎くん! I made it in time for Akashi-kun's birthday. So many b-days today like Kaneki-kun and Arima-san (but why is Haise-kun's birthday on April 2?).

「 **First Descent: Arc I** 」

**Eight Night: A Convergent Assault**

Today was going to be an unusual day.

That was the first thing Akashi thought of as he started his day. Though his morning was relatively normal like the days before, he couldn't shake the sense of strangeness that kept stirring in his very being.

It seemed he wasn't the only one though.

Midorima was stricter than usual and kept glancing at Akashi as if he was going to disappear at any moment or just waiting for orders—for what—Akashi didn’t know. Or wait, Akashi takes that back, he did know but it wasn’t yet the time.

Aomine was oddly high-strung and kept to himself and didn't even get into any argument with Kise (or more like Kise's babbles were drifting through him like air). He only responded to Kuroko though more subdued and most of the time with only grunts, sighs or by nodding and shaking his head.

At least Kise and Murasakibara were acting normal. This bizarre behavior didn't pass Kuroko's notice, of course but Akashi distracted him enough to just leave it alone.

At Kuroko’s request, Akashi accompanied Kuroko to the library after their breakfast and exchange books recommendation to each other and he only found out their tastes were almost alike. This turned into a few heated but enjoyable discussions about their views and opinions on each book. Akashi had a hard time to admit it but it was the most fun he had in a long time (except when he was sparring with his coven or just plain fighting at all) and he could see Kuroko felt the same way.

After handing Kuroko books Akashi thought he would like, both of them settled in the couch side by side, a book in each hand. Akashi’s thoughts were far from what he was reading though as he had a lot in mind. Kuroko's presence let him settle somewhat but it still didn't erase his anxiousness.

"Is there something wrong Akashi-kun?"

Akashi blinked and snapped out of his musings as he turned to Kuroko beside him. He stared at Kuroko and made a mental note to himself to never underestimate Kuroko's perceptiveness and his penchant for figuring things out so easily. "Nothing is wrong, love," he said evasively. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be deep in thought," Kuroko answered. "If it's something that can make you worry, I figured it must be bad."

Akashi gave Kuroko a soft smile as he caressed Kuroko's cheek with his thumb. "No need to worry, my love. There's no problem I can't fix."

Kuroko just looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face and Akashi wondered what he was thinking about. Akashi’s train of thought dropped when he felt his cellphone vibrating. He fished it out of his pocket and read the message, narrowing his eyes at the content. "I have to go, love," Akashi said and straightened up while simultaneously forming plans and strategies in his head.

"Akashi-kun?" Akashi paused and looked back at Kuroko. "Please be careful."

Akashi didn't know who was more surprised between them as judging by Kuroko's face, he seemed to blurt those words out without thinking. Akashi wouldn't admit it but his chest warmed at Kuroko's concern since it had been a long time that someone was worried about him (his coven didn't count). Kuroko didn't even know what Akashi was about to do—no, he might have an idea and understood that he couldn't pry for more.

Akashi leaned forward and cupped Kuroko's face tenderly, rewarding him with a kiss on the forehead. He wanted to capture Kuroko's lips for a soft and passionate kiss but he knew Kuroko wasn't ready for that.

Not yet, anyway.

"I will. I'll come back to you, my love. I promise," Akashi vowed.

After one last look at Kuroko, Akashi made his way out of the library and onto his office. "Shintarou, Daiki," he called while walking, knowing full well that they could hear him wherever they were. "Get ready. You're both coming with me."

He opened the door to his office and using a secret panel, one side of the wall opened up and revealed a hidden room. He stepped inside and his eyes wandered around the array of weapons displayed. He first went to a small cabinet and retrieved a pair of black leather gloves. He then picked a couple of knives and a silencer gun, arming himself.

Akashi didn't need weapons but he prided himself to always be prepared at all times because he knew sometimes unpredictability may occur and he couldn't be caught off guard. Also, by using weapons it eliminated the possibility of any connection to anything supernatural when an incident might happened and human police started to investigate. Not like he couldn't covered it up with his connections but it was better that way, less was better.

After getting prepared and had given Kise and Murasakibara specific instructions, Akashi met up with Aomine and Midorima at the front door. "Be vigilant," he ordered succinctly. He knew them for so long that they knew what to do without him guiding them. "Do what you think is right."

Both Midorima and Aomine nodded; their faces devoid of any emotion. "Roger."

**xXx**

Midorima eyed the shining full moon in the dark night sky contemplatively.

On edge, his hold on his rifle tightened for a second before returning his focus back on his mission. He glanced at the bag to his side where an insanely amount of silver bullets were stored. Contrary to popular belief, silver bullets worked on vampires and not werewolves (and there were no such thing anyway), normal silver bullets only weaken a vampire, not killing it.

But the silver bullets Midorima (and his coven) used were pure and untainted thus a deadly poisonous weapon against vampires. He didn't know how many times he asked Akashi on where he got the bullets or even perhaps the one who made it. But his leader was tight lipped and refused to answer his questions so he just left it at that.

Midorima didn't like using silver bullets when it came to normal missions since he thought it was a waste but orders are orders. Considering the tense aura of Akashi, disobedience wasn't up for option. Adding their main objective for tonight, he had no qualms using every last piece of his silver bullets just as long as they were successful.

But…

Midorima eyed his target on the scope of his rifle before pulling the trigger, hitting the vampire squarely on the chest instantly killing it. He surveyed the quiet surrounding of the neighborhood calculatingly, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

He might not have Akashi's uncanny ability to predict things nor Aomine's keen sense when it came to danger but he knew deep in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

In any case, all Midorima could do was to be on the lookout. It was he was best at.

**xXx**

Something was wrong.

That was Aomine's instinct kept telling him over and over again as soon as he arrived at his designated location. His eyes narrowed when he caught a vampire sneaking at the back of the house. Quietly, he jumped behind the vampire and swiftly plunged his stake through its heart before the vampire could do anything. He blankly stared at the vampire's corpse that was quickly cracking like stones and turned into ashes, scattering over the wind.

Swift and discreet, fast and silent. That was how Aomine always worked.

He sensed a lot of vampires in the vicinity but he knew they were all small fries. He snorted at that. No matter how many numbers the enemy brought if they were all this weak it was nothing to be concern about. He could easily kill them all by himself without breaking any sweat.

But still, Aomine couldn't shake this feeling of _wrongness_.

His instincts were always spot on and it never led him astray so it made his guard up and was acutely aware of everything around him. He silently cursed Akashi for not telling anything about this mission except for the main reason why they were there. That guy really liked to keep everything to himself.

Aomine’s eyes trailed on the house in front of him and sighed. He took his handgun from the holster on his back and trailed it to his left, firing it without any hesitation. He didn't even glance at the vampire he just killed, knowing it was turning into dust.

At once, he dashed forward and threw his stake to the right, hitting another target spot-on. Without any hesitation, he did backflip when an arrow was shot where he was previously standing and fired his handgun up at a tree where the shot came from. He crouched down and elbowed the man coming up behind him and gave an uppercut to the man's chin.

Aomine stared down at the unconscious human body and clucked his tongue. If their enemy was hiring humans to do their bidding then this wasn't an ordinary mission. Most of their enemies were the showy type and like to assert their power with destruction.

But this time it was not.

Silencer guns, the precision in the enemy's movement, and the human soldiers; it was a covert operation. The enemy knew they were coming. No, that wasn’t right. They expected them to come.

Fucking hell.

All of this was just a show; the enemy wanted to see how they fight against numbers, to study their skills. Whether their attack was successful or not, the enemy wouldn't lose anything just foot soldiers.

But if Aomine’s side lost, they would lose everything. Akashi more so.

"Where the hell are you Akashi?" Aomine hissed as he blended himself with the shadows and waited for his targets to come.

**xXx**

Akashi watched as Aomine and Midorima killed every vampire and knocking humans unconscious that came their way as he perched on a rooftop of some house. Tall trees helped him camouflage as he waited for his turn to show up. He really hoped they wouldn't need his help but he knew in his gut that he would join the two sooner or later.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrated hard as he sensed the number of vampires moving and human hearts' beating wildly. He sighed in frustration. He couldn't sense a vampire strong enough to be at least some kind of leader to this group.

Either Akashi was losing his touch and couldn't sense them which were highly unlikely or they were better at hiding than what he gave them credit for.

Or maybe…

Akashi’s eyes snapped to Aomine's direction, he couldn't see him but he was familiar with Aomine enough to know he was losing his patience. Aomine must have figured out what was happening. He also didn't like it, being in the defense but he had no choice. He would dance to the enemy's tune for now but once he got the chance. They would regret having him and his coven as enemies.

Drawing his handgun from his holster, Akashi fired it twice and killed the vampires from Midorima's blind spot. It seemed the enemy didn't want any kind of attention which was good odds for them. Any disruption in a neighborhood would be hell for either side.

Akashi wondered what the enemy's objectives were for doing this. He knew the obvious reasons but considering their actions, there was something off about it. He didn't even like that the enemy knew about _them_. He was very cautious in his actions and he wasn't careless. The only possible conclusion was that he had a traitor in his midst.

Decades of peace apparently dulled his vigilance and missed some careful steps. He should have let his coven handle it or at least someone he trusted rather than the people who worked for him. Humans were fickle beings after all and those who were truly loyal were rare.

And now he was paying the price of his negligence and his coven and most importantly, Kuroko, were being dragged into it.

Akashi abruptly tensed when he heard sounds of glass breaking, eerily echoing throughout the silent neighborhood.

Then, all hell broke loose.

**xXx**

Aomine quickly evaded to the side when he saw something being thrown at him and the noise of shattering glass broke him out of his reverie. He whirled around and noticed the smoke enveloping inside the kitchen. _You have got to be fucking kidding me_ , he angrily thought. _A smoke bomb?_

Aomine wasted no time and kicked the back door open, hastily running inside. He halted when he saw a raven haired man and a teal haired woman trailing behind in the hallway. The man opened his mouth, to ask Aomine what he was doing there perhaps but didn't get the chance when he grabbed hold of them and pushed them down the floor. "Duck!" he yelled.

In an instant, firing bullets resonated inside the whole house, destroying everything. A few seconds of silence came before another round of bullets showered around them. Aomine looked down at Kuroko's parents, who looked visibly shaken. "Listen," he said with urgency in his tone. "I know you don't know me but I'm asking you to trust me right now. You'll do everything I say if you don't want to die, okay?"

The man stared at him and asked. "You're one of Akashi-san's men, aren't you?"

Aomine blinked and turned to Kuroko's father. "You know Akashi?" he asked and then shook his head. "No, never mind. Now's not the time but yeah, I know Akashi."

When the firing paused, Aomine hurriedly helped Kuroko's mother to stand up and then urged them to move out of the hallway and up the stairs. He steadied Kuroko's mother when she tripped on the stairs once the gunshots started again. He wasn't worried since the bullets weren't firing at them, it must be Midorima and Akashi.

Sensing vampires inside the house and close to them, he gestured for Kuroko's parents to be quiet and to crouch down while he silently continued climbing, readying his gun. A blur to his left alerted him and quickly fired, promptly making Kuroko's mother to scream.

Aomine jumped and upon landing fired his gun again twice while his left hand threw a spare wooden stake behind him. He blew a relief breath when the coast was clear. He turned back to Kuroko's parents and signaled them to follow him.

They both stared at the vampires' corpses that were turning into ashes. "What—" the man said but Aomine held out a hand to stop him.

"Sorry, can't explain right now. We don't have time," he answered the unspoken question. Seeing as one of his gun's magazines was almost empty, Aomine quickly reloaded it. He ignored the fear in their faces while he did that.

All of a sudden, Aomine's senses prickled and a cold shiver went through his body. Without any warning, he immediately pushed Kuroko's parents in the closest room and he followed suit, barricading the door with the bookshelf. He huddled them closer to him with his back to the door and then a loud boom shook the whole house.

A tense silence ensued and then Aomine pushed off the books that fell on him as they all cough, waiting for the dust to disperse. _Akashi will have a hard time cleaning this mess up_ , was his wandering thought.

"Shouldn't we try to escape?" Kuroko's father whispered when after a few beats of apprehensive silence no one was coming to get them.

Aomine checked for his weapons as he answered. "Not yet. A lot of enemies are waiting to ambush us outside. Let's wait for Akashi to finish them all off."

"But we can't just stay in this room," Kuroko mother's said, speaking up for the first time. "We're sitting ducks here."

Aomine stared at Kuroko's parents thoughtfully. Both of them were scared and confused but he could see the hidden strength in them. As expected from Kuroko's parents, he guessed. "Don't worry," he reassuringly said. "I'll protect you both. I've handled worse than these guys."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kuroko's father asked. "You can't fight and defend us at the same time no matter how strong you seem to be."

"Good point," Aomine nodded and handed one of his pistols. "Here. Do you know how to use it?"

Kuroko's father took the gun, checking it. "Well, it's been a long time since I've held one. But I think I can manage." He paused when he saw the silver bullets and looked up at Aomine. "What are you?"

"I knew something's wrong with that guy," Aomine heard Kuroko's mother irately muttered under her breath, making him chuckle.

All of them froze when they heard the barrage of bullets outside coming from both sides. Aomine took out his stake and unconsciously flipped it over his hand. "You've met Akashi, right?" he said, distracting them from what was happening outside and saw them nodding. "What did you thought of him?"

"A kidnapper."

"Mysterious."

Aomine tried to hold his laughter at the woman's answer. "Aside from the obvious, did you sense something unusual about him?"

"He's not human," they chorused.

Aomine blinked. "Wow, you're as blunt as Tetsu."

That seemed to snap them. "Is Tetsuya-kun okay?" Kuroko's mother asked, worried. "He's not…he's not…"

Aomine shook his head. "Tetsu is fine. He's perfectly safe and nothing is going to happen to him," he said. "And you're both right. We're not really human. Here's a quiz, can you guess what we are?"

They seem to catch what he was doing and decided to play along. "You're obviously not a ghost since you're corporeal," Kuroko's mother answered. "Wait, you are some paranormal creature, right?"

"Yup."

"So that leaves youkai, angels, demons, gods?" the man guessed. "There are also werewolves, fairies, witches and vampires, too."

Aomine grinned when he heard the last one and showed his fangs. "We're vampires," he announced, waiting for them to scream, gasp or faint in shock. Too bad it didn't happen though as both of them just stared at him and nodded in acceptance. "Wait, that's it? No screaming, violent reactions or even fainting?"

Kuroko's mother glared at him. "This isn't the time for us to faint. We'll process that information after this is over," she said and crossly pointed a finger at him. "But mark my words and tell this to your boss. He owes us an explanation. Don't forget that."

"Loud and clear," Aomine said, gulping. Kuroko's mother could be very scary when she wanted to be. Like son, like mother or was it the other way around? He almost jumped in surprise when his phone vibrated in his pocket and took it out. "Okay, Akashi said we can escape at the back."

Kuroko's father helped his wife to stand up. "Is Akashi-san alone outside?"

"Nope, he's with someone. Though he could handle all of them by himself," Aomine explained. "But considering the circumstances, Akashi needs to finish this off fast before the police arrive."

"Is it Midorima-san?" the man asked and Aomine nodded, a bit surprised that they also knew Midorima. "Will our neighbors be fine?"

"They're not stupid to drag people into this mess," Aomine answered. "We do want to keep hidden and out of society's scrutiny though right now they're not doing a very good job about it."

Aomine led the way downstairs and into the kitchen for the back door he kicked. Gesturing for them to wait, he looked out for any remaining enemy and when the coast was clear, he stepped outside with them following behind him. "Akashi prepared a car for you to escape and to drop you off at one our safe houses," he instructed. "We'll handle the rest."

Hearing footsteps coming up from their side, Aomine fired his gun without looking and motioned Kuroko's parents to run and followed them. "Don't stop running!" he shouted when they encountered three vampires up ahead. Fast as a blur, he staked a vampire in his chest and fired his gun to another. He blinked in surprise when the last one, who was close to shooting him, was shot in the chest.

Aomine looked back at Kuroko's parents. "I've still got it, huh," Kuroko's father said, gun trailed at the vampire he just shot.

Aomine grinned at that. "Sounds about right," he agreed. "Let's go so we can wrap this up." He was so focused on safely making their way to the car that the shout of his name coming from Akashi somewhere immediately snapped him into moving.

Either it was instinct, experience or another matter entirely but without any conscious thought, Aomine placed himself in front of Kuroko's parents to shield them. The sound of a gun firing off repeatedly from a distance was the only thing he could hear and then a sharp, blinding pain came from his stomach overcoming his senses. Kuroko's mother's scream of fright rang loudly in his ears as he coughed up blood and the wound on his torso was bleeding furiously. He hoped Midorima or Akashi got the son of a bitch who did this to him or there would be hell to pay.

"Daiki!"

Aomine looked up and saw Akashi reaching out to steady him before he could fall over and inspected his wound. "No exit wound," Akashi muttered. "Take out the bullets Daiki and put pressure on it." Aomine sluggishly did as he was told without any question.

Akashi turned to Kuroko's parents and checked if they were alright. "I'm sorry for putting you into this predicament, Ryuuji-san, Miyako-san."

"It's not your fault Akashi-san," Kuroko's father—Ryuuji—said and his wife, Miyako, snorted for that. "Though I hope our next meeting will be more pleasant than this."

Akashi nodded. "That would be preferable."

"I don't care when I'll see you next Akashi-san," Miyako said, crossing her arms over her chest, "just as long as I get to Tetsuya-kun again."

Aomine gave a weak laugh as he leaned heavily against Akashi and his eyesight was getting blurry from the loss of blood. "Hey, there's someone who didn't fall for your charms Akashi," he mused. "Sounds like you have to grovel to your future mother-in-law."

And as soon as he said that, Aomine passed out.

**xXx**

"He's an idiot," Midorima muttered as he strode over Akashi, Kuroko's parents and the unconscious Aomine, having heard what Aomine said. "Everything is clear Akashi but we need to leave now. The police and ambulance will be here in less than seven minutes."

"I need blood," Aomine murmured in his sleep.

"Is he okay?" Miyako asked, staring worriedly at Aomine. It seemed she wanted to reach out and touch him but held back in uncertainty. "He saved us many times now."

"Daiki will be fine. He just needs blood," Akashi reassured her as he passed Aomine to Midorima. "Shintarou take Daiki home while I escort Ryuuji-san and Miyako-san to the safe house."

"Are you sure?" Midorima asked as he laid Aomine down on the ground and applied first aid on him, his eyes narrowing slightly when he checked the wound. "He lost too much blood. I could take him to the hospital."

Akashi silently regarded Aomine before nodding his head. "I'm sure. The mansion is closer than the hospital and he needs to be treated as soon as possible."

"Are we just going to leave my house in ruins?" Ryuuji cut in, holding his wife close and passed Aomine's gun to Akashi. "We're going to get a lot of questions."

Akashi and Midorima stared at each other before his leader turned to Ryuuji. "Don't worry Ryuuji-san. I'll take care of this. I'll explain later but for now we need to get going."

After saying goodbye to Kuroko's parents and listening further instructions from Akashi, Midorima carried Aomine on his back and left the wrecked Kuroko household. He passed the getaway car they've planted before since he could run faster than the car even if he was burdened by Aomine's weight. Plus, a car driving away from the scene was too conspicuous.

Midorima swiftly jumped from roof to roof and hoped Aomine would hold on. He and Akashi gave no indication as to not worry Kuroko's parents but Aomine's wounds were dire. The silver bullets their enemies used weren't as strong as theirs but getting shot by four of them was too much to handle even to someone as strong as Aomine.

"You smell weird Midorima," Aomine weakly mumbled.

Inwardly relieved that Aomine was feeling fine to joke around even if Midorima wasn't sure if Aomine was awake or asleep and hallucinating, he said. "It's the gunpowder, you idiot. You smell like it, too though your blood is overpowering it."

"Are you going to drink my blood? Because, man, don't do it. I don't like you that way."

Midorima couldn't help but snort at the comment. "Rest assured Aomine, I won't drink your blood even if I was dying. As if I'll bind myself to you."

"Aren't you—"Aomine broke off and groaned when his wound was jostled. "Aren't you already bound to someone?"

Midorima sighed. "Yes, I am. Thirty years ago Aomine or have you forgotten? You were there at the ceremony."

"Oh yeah," Aomine slurred and silence followed that Midorima thought Aomine was out cold until he spoke again. "Do you think Akashi will bind Tetsu to him?"

Midorima was silent for a few minutes before answering, not expecting the sudden inquiry and from Aomine of all people. "It's too early to say. Maybe he will, maybe he won't."

"I wish he would. I like Tetsu. He would be good for him," said Aomine. "Better than _him_."

"That was a long time ago Aomine."

"Yeah, I know. Just saying. I don't want to see Akashi that way again."

Midorima sighed in agreement. "You're not the only one," he said. "Kuroko is different."

He could feel Aomine nodding his head. "He is. I hoped Tetsu will stay with us forever."

Midorima knew Aomine was asleep when he heard his steady breathing as he continued his way to the mansion more rapidly. "I hope so, too," he whispered to the quiet, serene night.

**xXx**

Kuroko was walking towards his room to settle for the night when he heard a commotion downstairs. Wasting no time, he sprinted down the stairs and into the foyer and almost fell down at what he saw; Aomine injured, his clothes covered with blood and Midorima supporting him. "Aomine-kun!" he shouted and ran towards the vampires.

An arm grabbed Kuroko from behind, stopping him before he could touch Aomine. "Hold on a sec Kurokocchi," Kise said, trying to calm him. "We need to get Aominecchi to the infirmary first."

Midorima led the way after handing Aomine to Murasakibara with Kuroko, who grasping Kise's hand tightly, following right after them. Murasakibara put down Aomine in one of the beds and tore down his shirt, staunching the blood flow while Midorima rummaged at the drawer supplies.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kuroko asked, his hand going white as he clutched onto Kise's hand.

Kise moved a stool near the bed and motioned for Kuroko to sit down. "Aominecchi will be fine Kurokocchi," he comforted. "He's strong and Midorimacchi will make sure that he's okay."

Kuroko gently took Aomine's limp hand in his, silently praying for him to get well. He was startled when he heard Midorima cursing; he wasn't the type to swear. "What's wrong Midorima-kun?" he asked, concerned.

Midorima moved to the bed and started dressing Aomine's wound. "Aomine needs blood. He can't start healing if he doesn't have blood and he lost too much already."

"What about those blood bags?" Kise suggested.

"We're out of stock—"

"What?"

"—and the next batch will be delivered tomorrow morning."

Murasakibara handed a fresh bandage to Midorima. "Can you call someone to deliver blood now, Mido-chin? Or, you know, call one of our feeders?"

Midorima sighed as he put pressure on Aomine's wound. "It will take hours to get the blood here and the closest feeder we have is two hours away."

"It's fine," Aomine grunted, surprising them and then exhaled heavily. "We can just grab someone and persuade him to forget."

"It's the middle of the night Aominecchi. There's no one awake at this hour except maybe for some drunkards but then their blood isn't good enough," Kise babbled.

Aomine let out a frustrated sigh and glared at Kise to shut up before looking at Midorima. "You could have just left me there Midorima, with those people and blood around."

"Don't be stupid Aomine. There are too many witnesses," Midorima snapped. "Taking a sip to one or three people isn't enough to heal your injury. And no matter how strong you think you are, you can't compel all those people. And besides, Akashi ordered me to take you here."

Kuroko squeezed Aomine's hand between his giving some sort of comfort. "Where is Akashi-kun anyway?" he asked.

"Cleaning up the incident."

"What incident? What happened anyway?" Kuroko demanded.

Midorima turned to him. "Kuroko—"

"Tell me," he insisted. "And don't try to lie to me Midorima-kun. Just tell me, please."

Midorima regarded him for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you but promise me to stay calm and let me finish, alright?"

"I promise," Kuroko nodded.

"Your parents were attacked Kuroko," Midorima revealed and raised a hand when Kuroko opened his mouth. "Don't worry, they're safe now and Akashi personally escorted them to a safe location. The enemy's number were more than we anticipated so the fight turned into a messy one."

"When you say enemies," Kuroko interrupted, he couldn't help himself, "you mean, vampires?"

"Yes," Midorima nodded and said no more as he focused his attention back to the injured Aomine. His tense shoulders were enough for Kuroko to discern to drop the subject off.

Kuroko has so many questions waiting to be answered but he had Aomine to prioritize over. In any case, if something bad really did happen he knew Midorima would tell him immediately and since he didn't, Kuroko had no choice but to believe his parents were really safe.

For the time being, Kuroko needed to concentrate in helping Aomine and he knew he was the only one who could help him. "Aomine-kun, drink my blood," he offered and everyone gaped at him like he had grown two heads at his suggestion.

Midorima regarded him carefully. "Didn't you hear what I just said Kuroko? One person's blood isn't enough to heal Aomine's wounds. There's a high possibility that he might kill you if he tried."

"I know," Kuroko said. "But you said before that my blood is different so maybe it could cure Aomine-kun faster than a normal blood does. We won't know unless we try." He turned his gaze to Aomine's hazy ones. "And also, I trust Aomine-kun not to kill me."

"Tetsu—"

They all jumped in surprise when the door burst open revealing Akashi, his ruby red eyes glowing eerily as he watched Kuroko. Kuroko fought the urge to shiver in fear at the vampire's blatant fury coming off him in waves. He knew how possessive Akashi could be when it came to his blood but desperate times called for desperate measure and either Aomine drank his blood or he would die. He couldn't let that happen when he could do something about it so he had to set Akashi's feelings aside for now.

"Akashi-kun—" Kuroko was cut off when Akashi was instantly by his side. "Akashi-kun, I need to—"

"I know," Akashi whispered. He hugged Kuroko from behind, nestling his face on Kuroko’s hair and the vampire's anger seemed to dissipate when he touched him. Akashi eyed Aomine seriously. "Control yourself Daiki."

Aomine blinked. "Akashi, I don't—"

"Daiki."

Aomine closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Kuroko was relieved when Akashi gave his consent. "So do you need to drink on my neck or…?"

"Your wrist is fine Tetsu," Aomine quickly said, glancing at Akashi behind him and Kuroko wondered what kind of face Akashi was making. He offered his left wrist to Aomine and he couldn't help for his pulse to throb quickly when Aomine's breath ghosted over his skin as he took hold of his wrist. "Sorry about this Tetsu," Aomine mumbled before sinking his fangs on his skin.

Kuroko gave a silent gasp and couldn't hide his wince as the vampire sucked his blood. There was something that felt different as he fed Aomine his blood; either because it was Aomine and not Akashi or the place where they feeding from or something else entirely, Kuroko didn't know.

His musings came to a halt when he heard Aomine moaning as he continued to drink on his wrist. As Aomine's grip on him gets stronger, Kuroko felt energy leaving out of his body. He weakly leaned against Akashi, the vampire's arms on him the only thing keeping him up. He was glad Akashi was holding him or he would have fallen over.

"Daiki, stop," Kuroko heard Akashi ordered with a warning in his tone. "Daiki!"

Kise and Murasakibara immediately grabbed Aomine and forcibly pulled him away from Kuroko. Akashi quickly took his wrist, licking up the excess blood dripping and sealed his wound. Kuroko sighed tiredly in Akashi's arms and it took everything in him not to pass out.

"Crap! Tetsu, I'm sorry!"

Kuroko turned to Aomine who didn't seem pale anymore as Midorima inspected his injury. It seemed his blood worked like a miracle when Midorima said that Aomine's wound was healing nicely. "It's alright Aomine-kun. I'm glad you're fine now," he weakly smiled at Aomine.

"Yeah, you're blood works wonders Tetsu. And it tasted really, really delicious…" Aomine trailed off when he looked at Akashi. And Kuroko could feel Akashi's grip on him getting tighter.

Midorima cleared his throat. "I think it's best if we take you to your room Aomine so I can monitor your condition there. Kise, Murasakibara bring Aomine to his room while I go get more supplies," he instructed before leaving and the two vampires wasted no time and carried Aomine despite his protests that he could get there by himself.

Kuroko closed his eyes when they left and he felt Akashi lifting him up in his arms. "I'll take you to your room," he heard Akashi murmured. He hummed in agreement as he was too tired to move. The trip up to his room was silent as both of them had a lot in mind, probably about the same and different things.

Akashi maneuvered Kuroko so he could open the door to his room and gently placed him down the bed, brushing his bangs away and caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. Kuroko opened his eyes and gazed at Akashi. "Talk to me," he whispered.

"Your house was destroyed," Akashi straightforwardly said and Kuroko tensed at the information. "Using my connection, this incident will be brushed under the rug so your parents won't be investigated. I talked to them and recommend moving some place safe. At first, they were adamant but they eventually agreed. We'll let things cool off first before they could relocate."

"I want to see them."

"No, not now," Akashi shook his head. "You'll put yourself in danger if you did."

Tiredly, Kuroko sat up and moved out of the bed to stand and ignored Akashi's insistence to let him rest. "I have to see them," he said, almost to the point of begging.

"You can't, Tetsuya," Akashi insisted. "You'll just jeopardize their safety and location if you keep demanding to see them. They're safe now and nothing and no one can harm them. That should be enough."

"No, it isn't! You expect me to stay calm and obedient after telling me my parents were almost killed and that my home is gone. I have to see with my own eyes that they are really safe and alive."

"And just like I said, you can't. I assure you that they are safe," Akashi said, composed and patient while here he was, getting frantic. "Do you trust me?"

"No, I don't."

As soon as he said those words, Kuroko wanted to take them back. It was a knee-jerk reaction. He knew that a part of him trusted Akashi—trusted them.

Akashi paused, surprised at Kuroko’s words before schooling his expression to an unreadable one, his crimson eyes that were full of warmth before was nowhere to be seen and were replaced by cold ones. "At any rate, you have no choice but to believe in my word regardless of what you think."

Akashi moved to leave, his hand on the doorknob before looking back at Kuroko once again. "And before I forget, I won't have to remind you of doing something stupid like escaping to see your parents now, would I?"

Akashi left without waiting for his response.

He didn't need to. They both knew the answer to it.

Kuroko sighed and wearily sat on his bed. Then, he prayed.


	9. 9th Night (Arc I)

「 **First Descent: Arc I** 」

**Ninth Night: A Guardian's Fluke**

Kuroko savored the cool, gentle breeze drifting through him and the soft chirping of the birds as he lay down on the grass in the garden below the shades of the trees. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax and calm his mind but it was futile as there were many thoughts running in his head and most of them not good.

"You okay?"

Kuroko opened his eyes and saw Aomine crouched down beside him with a worry expression on his face. He was distracted and didn't notice Aomine's presence until now. "Shouldn't it be me asking you that, Aomine-kun? How are your wounds?"

"Healed," Aomine grunted as he lay down beside Kuroko on the grass, his arms behind his head as pillows and they both watched the cloudy blue sky in comfortable silence.

Kuroko gave up and rested on his elbows and looked down at Aomine specifically his torso. "Are you sure?" he asked, uncertain.

Aomine glanced at him before lifting up his shirt, showing his unblemished stomach, no signs of scars or anything remotely resembling of his injuries last night. "See? I'm fine so stop worrying Tetsu."

Kuroko reached out and lightly touched Aomine's stomach with his fingers, his thoughts on how and why Aomine got hurt as his fingers softly stroked back and forth. He paused when he heard Aomine softly groaning and turned to him. "You protected them, didn't you?" he said.

Aomine's hand closed on Kuroko’s wrist, stopping his fingers from the gentle brushes he was giving. "Jeez Tetsu," Aomine griped and let go of his hand, looking uncomfortable. Aomine cleared his throat as he sat up and gestured for him to do the same. "I didn't regret it. I'll do it again in a heartbeat. Better me than them. I can heal fast, they can't."

"I know that," Kuroko agreed. "I'm thankful for what you did. But it still doesn't assuage the guilt I'm feeling. You almost…almost…"

Aomine patted Kuroko on the head, softly ruffling his hair. "It takes more than a bullet to kill me Tetsu. I'm not that weak. I could have handled it a bit differently but it still doesn't change the fact that I did it because I wanted to. So stop feeling guilty Tetsu, it wasn't your fault. If anything it's because of those bastards."

Kuroko leaned tiredly against Aomine as if soaking up the strength coming from Aomine. He didn't do anything aside from giving his blood. He was not the one who either fought enemies or got injured fighting them. He didn't even know that his parents were in danger until after it was over.

But he felt so drained.

Aomine's arm wrapped around Kuroko’s shoulders to tug him closer and broke the peace between them. "Did you and Akashi have a fight?" he asked, uncertainty coating his voice.

Kuroko burrowed his face to Aomine's chest, seeking comfort. "It's not really a fight," he said after a few beats of silence. "I may have said something hurtful to Akashi-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean it," Kuroko continued. "I was feeling overwhelmed with all that happen and just blurted things out without thinking."

"So…" said Aomine, "you don't know what to do now. You want to say sorry to Akashi but you don't know how to approach him. Did I get it right?"

Kuroko nodded. "He's doing so much for my family when he doesn't really have to. And I don't know why."

"Don't play dumb Tetsu," Aomine snorted. "You know the reason why. He's doing it because of you and for you."

"I feel like I don't deserve it," Kuroko reluctantly admitted.

"You do," Aomine quietly whispered and for some reason it was enough for Kuroko. "Just a piece of advice though, you should ask for forgiveness after all of this is over."

Kuroko was confused for that. "Why?" he asked, looking up at Aomine. "Shouldn't it better if I do it soon?"

Aomine rubbed his nape in uneasiness. "Akashi is…you know he's busy dealing with those attackers, right? And they attack your family and it's like indirectly attacking you and our coven, and then me getting hurt, plus the fight you had. Akashi is in a bad mood. It's best if you let him cool off for a while."

"You think Akashi-kun might hurt me?" Kuroko asked, surprised.

"What? No!" Aomine immediately balked. "As if Akashi has the guts to hurt you. I meant you should let him concentrate on finding those bastards first. I don't mean this in a bad way but you're kind of a distraction Tetsu."

Kuroko unsurely stared at Aomine. "So I should just let Akashi-kun think that I'm still mad at him?"

"Well…" Aomine trailed off. "I'm pretty sure Akashi knows you didn't mean what you said and that you regret it. I think he's already forgiven you for that. He won't stay mad at you for so long. You still sleep together at night, right?"

"I don't know. I slept and woke up alone. If Akashi-kun stayed at my room last night, I didn't notice," Kuroko answered.

Aomine shrugged his shoulders. "Considering what happened, I'm sure he stayed with you. Maybe he thought you might feel awkward if you saw him. Actually have you seen him yet?"

"No," Kuroko shook his head. "I ate breakfast with Kise-kun alone and he said Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun are in his office. Then, I went here to think and you came and here we are."

"Okay, if you see Akashi just act normal," Aomine advised and a tranquil stillness settled between them.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called and gave him a soft, grateful smile. "Thank you."

Aomine grinned back. "Anything for you, Tetsu."

**xXx**

Kise's mind took a short vacation as he half-listened to the busty woman, who kept holding his arm and pressing her boobs on it and talking his ear off. He nodded and grunted noncommittally in the right times with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

His eyes discreetly wandered around the hotel ballroom where a party of the elite's elite was being held and observed the couples dancing with the music in the center, men adorned in expensive suits and women lavished in classy gowns and glittering jewelries were on the side chatting up, business for the former and gossips for the latter.

After freeing himself off the clingy woman with an empty promise of seeing her later in her room, Kise walked around and smiled at the few acquaintances he knew but didn't invite any small talks. He took a glass of champagne from the passing waiter and situated himself out of sight while sipping and kept a watchful eye at his target and thanks to his advance hearing, he could hear what he was talking about even if he was on the other side.

"—wouldn't believe it but I assure you it's very worth it," Kise’s target babbled encouragingly to his business partners.

One of them, a handsome man in his thirties with his raven hair and dark brown eyes, tried to hide his uneasiness and smiled amicably. "I believe you, Sawashiro-san," he said. "But I'm facing a few problems in my company and venturing to your proposal isn't advisable."

"Ah, Hiro-san," his target—Sawashiro—shook his head. "Those problems you said you're facing will be gone in instant if you just agree to my proposal."

The man beside Hiro, who must be in fifties and considering their resemblance must also be a relative of Hiro, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Takeshi here is very independent and wants to fix problems by himself," he explained. "I'm certain your proposal has merits Sawashiro-san and I think everyone agrees with me but your idea is a bit… _odd._ "

"It is not," Sawashiro insisted and crossed his arms, dropping off the jovial charisma as his face hardened. "Just think of it like it's charity and your helping those kids have a future."

"Yeah," a man, who was at back of the group, quietly muttered, "a very mysterious future."

The man beside Sawashiro cleared his throat. "Let's leave business talks and have fun in the party, it's what we came here for," he said and slapped lightly Sawashiro on the back with a laugh. "Liven up Sawashiro! You're too serious."

After that, the group dispersed but Kise could see Sawashiro silently fuming at the cold disregard for him. "All of you are going to regret this," he angrily mumbled under his breath before stomping his way out of the party.

Kise’s eyes narrowed for that and was close to following him but the phone vibrating from his pocket stopped him and after reading the message, leaned back against the wall and continued sipping his champagne.

He would let Aomine handle the rest.

**xXx**

Murasakibara licked the butterscotch cream from his fingers while relaxing in the kitchen after the grueling hours of preparation and cooking as the head chef for the party. He lazily glared at the waiter staring at the bowl of leftover butterscotch cream he was holding. This was his reward, he wasn't going to share.

The waiter squeaked like a girl before running away as fast as he could from the kitchen. The chefs watched the scared waiter in amusement as they all laughed. They all knew how temperamental Murasakibara was whenever he was on the job and got used to it.

"Murasakibara-sama," his sous chef—Kaori, a woman in her late twenties, called. "I'll handle the rest. You can go home now if you want."

Murasakibara tilted his head to the side and hummed. He put the bowl down and took his phone out to message Akashi if he could go home. The reply was instant and said to wait for Kise to fetch him. "I'll wait for Kise-chin," he said to them. The chefs all nodded as they knew he and Kise were friends.

Murasakibara’s patisserie handed him a small plate of éclairs so he wouldn't be bored. As he ate, his focused was on the other side of the door—to the party—and his target. His target was boring to say the least and kept complaining about nonsense, bragging her gown and jewelries and such and bad-mouthing anyone who caught her eye.

Kise should have gotten her instead since he had experience with this type but luck wasn't on Murasakibara’s side and he lost at rock-paper-scissors and got the boring assignment. Well, at least he didn't have to mingle with the guests or he would lose his mind and he could even do surveillance in the kitchen while eating at that.

His primary job of putting a tracker in the woman was done when he coincidentally went to the toilet and bumped into her. Now, he could just watch—or rather hear her movements before he could go home. The rest was on Midorima, who was entrusted of monitoring the woman's movement from the tracker.

Murasakibara paused on taking another éclair when the woman said something that caught his attention.

"Oh, trust me. You'll love it," the woman purred (unattractively, in his opinion). "They're all hot and very, _very_ good in bed. I'll introduce you to them if you want."

He heard a woman gasped. "Is that where you got those marks?" she asked, rather excitedly. "You know, those rope burns in your wrist." A few mutterings of "Oh, my", "You're into those things"; "Did it feel good" and "I want to meet them" were ensued.

Murasakibara’s target laughed and seems to lap all the attention. "Yes, one of them was into bondage," she said, arrogance in her tone. "At first I was reluctant but I don't know I just found myself agreeing and I _so_ did not regret it. That night was very pleasurable and I woke up satisfied."

"Are you sure we can meet them?" a woman asked.

"Sure," the target said. "But be warned, they're very picky and may not want you. I was the only one who got into their mansion. The other girls were sent home."

"Luck you."

When the conversation drifted to another topic, Murasakibara tuned them out and continued eating his pastry after sending Midorima the new information he got. His last éclair was halfway to his mouth when Kise burst in the kitchen with dramatic flair as usual.

"Murasakicchi~!" Kise greeted him exuberantly and waved at the chefs while greeting them. Murasakibara eyed Kise, who was energetic but he could detect a hint of disquiet in him. "Are you done eating? I wanna go home and see Kurokocchi before he retires for the night."

Murasakibara finished his éclair and languidly stood up. "I'm done," he said and lazily said goodbye to his chefs and kitchen staff. His eyes sparkled when one of his chefs handed him a box of some of the pastries. _I have good staff_ , was his thought since they knew him well.

Both he and Kise left without any hassle and walked towards Kise's car. For some unknown reason, Kise was being unusually quiet as he drove home. From the corner of his eye, Murasakibara watched the blond to his right and wondered if Kise had trouble with his target. "Something wrong Kise-chin?" he asked.

Kise blinked in surprise and furtively glanced at him before turning to watch the road. "Nothing much," he said. "I'm just wondering how this is connected to Kurokocchi's parents."

"Aka-chin said there's only thirty percent chance that they're both connected," Murasakibara explained. "And you know Aka-chin; he likes to keep all bases covered."

"I know," Kise nodded. "But I get this feeling that we're missing something. Also…" he trailed off.

"Ominous feeling," Murasakibara stated, knowing where Kise's head was at. "If we kept investigating this, the road ahead will be a thorny one. That just means we're on the right track but just thinking of what the consequences might be…"

"Yeah," Kise sighed and his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. "It's so weird. We've seen and been through much but this one feels the worse. I want for all of us to leave and go somewhere safe where no one can reach us before anything bad happens. "

Murasakibara stared at the troubling Kise. "Running won't solve anything Kise-chin and Aka-chin isn't the type to retreat. We just have to do our best and protect each other."

Kise was silent for a few seconds before whispering, "Kurokocchi."

"Nothing bad will happen to Kuro-chin," Murasakibara consoled. "We and especially Aka-chin will protect Kuro-chin."

Kise accepted his unsure but sincere assurance and concentrated his attention back to driving. The sharp ring of the Kise's phone broke the heavy atmosphere. Kise parked at the side of the road before answering his phone. "Aominecchi?"

" _Kise where are you?"_

"On the way home."

" _Is Murasakibara with you?"_

Kise looked at him before saying, "Yeah, Murasakicchi's with me. Is something wrong? Do you need help?"

" _A little."_ They heard a crash and then Aomine cursing.

"You okay Aominecchi?"

" _Yeah, stupid pranks. No time to explain but I need you to go to Himawari Orphanage and fast."_

"Okay," Kise nodded. "Anything else you might need?"

" _Ropes. Lots of it."_

"Uh, Aominecchi, you're not thinking of kidnapping some of the children there, right? Are you trying to follow Akashicchi's footsteps or something?"

" _Shut it! Just get your butts in here!"_

Kise stared at his phone after Aomine's abrupt hanging and started the car. "Looks like we're going on a weird field trip," he said, amused.

Murasakibara sighed heavily. "But I was looking forward to eating my desserts and sleeping," he complained.

"Sorry Murasakicchi," Kise said, not sounding a bit sorry. "But this comes first."

Murasakibara pouted since he knew he couldn't back out now and without wasting any precious time, he hurriedly open the pastry box on his lap and started consuming all of it. By the sound of it, he was going to need his energy and food was his fuel.

It turned out he didn't need to.

**xXx**

"Aominecchi!"

"Not now Kise."

"But Aominecchi—"

"Shut up! I'm busy!"

Kise sighed as Aomine silently rummaged the drawers in the director's office of the orphanage, searching for some classified files according to Aomine. His ears perked up at the inaudible sound coming their way which for some reason Aomine couldn't hear. "Aominecchi!" he loudly whispered again, urgency evident in his tone.

Aomine didn't stop looking at the papers in his hand. "Stop being a nuisance Kise and help me or just keep your mouth shut," he bit off, annoyed.

Kise blew a frustrated breath and hid himself in the corner of the room. If Aomine was ignoring his warning then he would just leave him to it. At the corner of his eye, Kise watched as the door slightly open and a muzzle of a gun poked in, aimed at Aomine's back. He opened his mouth to warn Aomine again but then he noticed something strange. _Is that a toy gun?_ he thought in surprise.

Suddenly, water squirted out of the gun and onto Aomine, drenching his back wet. "What the—" Aomine whirled around and then got hit on the face with the water. "Damn it!"

Kise covered his mouth with his hand, trying to swallow his laugh but his shoulders kept shaking in silent mirth. With the fortunate albeit unexpected (not to mention funny that he wished he could have recorded it) distraction, Kise quickly pulled the door open and grabbed the small hand holding the gun, taking it.

A boy probably seven or eight with wild russet hair froze and his widened ocean blue eyes caught his. Kise swiftly covered the kid's mouth with his other hand before the kid could scream. Monitoring the hallway to see if there were other kids waiting to ambush them but finding none, he dragged the boy inside the office, who was thrashing violently in his arms.

"What the fuck is a kid doing in here?" Aomine hissed as he wiped his face dry in annoyance.

Kise wryly eyed Aomine. "This is an orphanage, of course there are kids here," he sardonically answered. "And stop cursing in front of one."

Aomine glared at him. "I know that! And I don't care!" he groused. "I meant what he was doing here in the middle of the night."

The boy kicked his short legs in frustration at Aomine's direction, his screams or maybe words stifled by Kise's hand. He tried to calm the kid down. "Hey kid, look, we're not the bad guys here," Kise said which caused Aomine to snort and his eyes narrowed at him to shut up, quid pro quo as they say. "I'm going to let you go if you promise not to scream, okay?"

The boy stopped his struggling and hesitantly nodded his head. Kise put the boy down and slowly removed his hand from the kid's mouth. As soon as the boy opened his mouth, Kise’s hand covered it again. "Tsk, tsk," he clucked his tongue, waving a finger. "You're a naughty boy, huh? Not keeping to your promises."

The kid glared at Kise, his ocean blue eyes were now dark as a stormy sea. "Mmf whf hifhg," was his muffled cries and started punching his chest.

Kise sighed as he grabbed hold of the boy's wrists in one hand and pressed it to his chest to restrict the kid's movements. "We're going nowhere with this," he said and turned to Aomine, who was back to perusing the files at the desk.

"Just knock the kid out, problem solved," Aomine mumbled as he took out his phone and photographed the papers on the desk and opened another drawer after putting the other files back in their place. "It's not like he knows anything that we need."

Both of their heads swiveled at the door when it slowly opened. Kise's gripped on the boy got tighter when he started resisting again, his face pale and trying to turn to the door. Kise blinked when he saw a beautiful girl mostly likely five or six years old with long golden locks curled at the end, her bangs framing her face perfectly and her blue-green eyes shown confusion as it traveled from Aomine, to him and then to the boy in his hold. _Wow, she looks like a doll_ , was Kise’s only thought.

Kise sensed Aomine tensing to maybe grab the girl before she could call for help but they were surprised when the girl said. "Um, who are you? Are you our saviors?"

Kise and Aomine looked at each other, not knowing what to do next and he shrugged, leaving the decision up to Aomine. It seemed the girl knew something they didn't. Kise looked down at the boy, who stopped flailing around and was entirely focused on the girl. Deciding it was best to let the boy go, Kise released the kid's wrists and watched as he ran towards the girl.

"What are you doing here?" the boy angrily said. "I told you to stay in your room."

The girl looked crestfallen and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "But you were gone for so long and I was wor…I was worried…"

"D-Don't cry!" the boy panicked when he saw the tears, not knowing what to do.

"Look what you did, kid," Aomine commented and paid no attention to the boy's glare as he walked closer to them and crouched down to the girl's height. "Here," he handed a handkerchief to the girl. "Stop crying. You're much prettier when you don't."

The girl stared at Aomine in wonder and her cheeks were flushed red as she shyly took the offered handkerchief. "Thank you," she quietly murmured.

The boy continued glaring at Aomine and hid the girl behind him and took a step back. "Don't come near us."

Kise decided it was time he intervened. "I told you, we're not going to hurt you," he said, trying to assure them. "I know it looks bad that we're here in the middle of the night, uh, skulking in the director's office. But we're just here to, um, check on something. So don't worry, we're not going to touch you or anything."

Aomine rolled his eyes heavenward at his explanation. "Great. What's next, you're going to tell them our names? Are you nuts?"

The boy looked between Kise and Aomine uncertainly but he must have seen something when he relaxed and let his guard down. "You're not one the director's friends," he stated rather than questioned.

They both turned at the boy in interest. "What do you mean friends?" Kise asked. "Were there a lot of the director's friends coming here?"

"Yes," the girl answered stepping out behind the boy. "They always come here a lot and asked for the all the girls to come here one by one sometimes they also called some boys."

Kise had a bad feeling about this. "So all of them are men? Did they ask for you?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded. "The director says I'm the best there is."

"Do they…do they touch you?"

The girl gazed at him for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Just my hair and face. Sometimes they placed me on their laps."

"Fuck me," Aomine grumbled in restrained anger.

"You really don't know," the boy said in relief.

Aomine stared at the boy with a serious expression. "We don't. Actually, it's the reason why we're here. To find out what's happening," he admitted, much to Kise's surprise. "I know you don't trust us and we're asking a lot but we need your help. So if you know more, can you tell us? I promise we'll put an end to this."

The girl looked up at the boy beside her, trusting him to make the decision. The boy nodded and faced them, his ocean blue eyes filled with determination. "I'll tell you what I know," he said. "But on one condition."

Aomine raised an amused eyebrow. "Negotiating, huh? Smart," he remarked. "Sure, what is it?"

"Take Emi away from here."

Kise was surprised. "Just her? What about you?" he asked but before the boy could answer him, the girl—Emi—threw her tiny arms around the boy.

"No!" she cried. "I won't leave Daisuke-kun! You promised you won't leave me!"

The boy—Daisuke—tried to pacify the sobbing Emi to no avail while he and Aomine listened carefully if anyone heard her cries. It would be bad if they got caught and the kids got dragged into it. Having heard none, Kise brought his attention back to the kids. "Emi-chan, don't cry," he called and Emi focused on him. "Let's just listen to Daisuke-kun first then we'll decide what to do next, okay?"

Emi looked hesitant but nonetheless acquiesced while sniffing. “Okay.”

Kise eyed Aomine, silently communicating him that he should ask the boy. Aomine nodded and turned to Daisuke. "Okay, kid—I mean Daisuke, why do you want Emi to go with us?"

"I'm not stupid," Daisuke answered. "I know what they're going to do to Emi if she continues to stay here. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. You don't…" he trailed off and clenched his fists tight. "You don't know how the directors and his _friends_ stare at the girls especially Emi. I-It's disgusting. The volunteers helped us in distracting them but they can only do so much."

Kise blinked at the information. "The volunteers know? Why don't they do anything?"

"I'm not really sure if they know what's happening since the director is good at hiding it," Daisuke said, shrugging. "I only found out about it when I hid in here for hide-and-seek. I think the director blackmails them so they can't talk."

Kise bit his lip in frustration. This was bigger than they thought. Did Akashi or even Midorima know about this?

"What did you found out?" Aomine pressed.

Daisuke gazed at Emi at his side and looked at Aomine and then Kise. "I…I can't," he shakily whispered.

"It's okay," Emi softly spoke and held Daisuke's left hand for support.

At Emi's encouragement, Daisuke talked and Kise and Aomine kept tensing and tensing as they continued to listen.

**xXx**

Murasakibara dazedly blinked at the little girl staring up at him in wonder. "What's with the kid Kise-chin?" he asked. "I thought you were only joking when you said Mine-chin plans to kidnap some kid."

"We're not kidnapping her Murasakicchi!" Kise protested and helped the girl climbed on the back of the car. "We're going to take her away from here."

"But isn't that kidnapping?"

"No, it's not!" Kise insisted as he buckled the girl up. "This is different. We're helping her escape."

Murasakibara shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. Kise could do whatever he wanted just as long as he was the one explaining to Akashi why they were taking a kid from an orphanage. "Whatever you say Kise-chin," he said. "Where's Mine-chin?"

Kise straightened up and close the door after soothingly patting the girl on the head. "He's coming shortly."

"Did you find anything?" Murasakibara asked. Kise froze at his question and Murasakibara could feel the concealed rage coming from him. "I take it that's a yes."

Kise pocketed his hands and resignedly leaned against the side door of the car. "It's bad Murasakicchi. The way they treat the kids and even some of the helpers, it's inhumane. Just thinking what they went through…"

"So you're going to save them?" Murasakibara guessed. "There's more to this than just taking away the kids Kise-chin."

"I know that!" Kise asserted. "But we can save them. Don't tell me you're heartless enough to just leave a bunch of kids and some of them even adults to this hellhole?"

"Relax Kise-chin," Murasakibara tried to appease Kise. "I'm not saying that we're not going to help but think what Aka-chin would say. We already have enough on our plate. We can't possible add another and a big one, too."

That seemed to penetrate Kise's aggravation and sighed. "I'm sure I can convince Akashicchi to help them. Besides, he's the one who thought this might be connected to Kurokocchi and maybe it does."

"Maybe," Murasakibara agreed. "But maybe not. Don't get your hopes up."

"Aominecchi agrees with me, you know," said Kise.

"It's Mine-chin. He has a weakness when it comes to kids especially abused ones. And he's inching to fight again."

Kise was saved from replying when they saw Aomine jogging up to them with a kid—a boy this time—in tow. Kise moved to the driver's side after telling Murasakibara to sit on the passenger seat. Aomine opened the other side door and gently pushed the boy inside before following.

"Press on it Kise," Aomine ordered and Kise did what he was told.

"Don't tell me you got caught Aominecchi!"

"Of course not," Aomine snorted. "Don't forget who you're talking to. Just wanted to say that, is all."

"Aominecchi!"

Murasakibara twisted around to look at the two kids Kise and Aomine shanghaied. The boy immediately took the girl's hand and asked if she was okay which the girl responded with a nod. The boy seemed nervous and apprehensive and kept glancing at Murasakibara while the girl was calm and composed and just watched the passing night scenery from the window in delight.

"Who are you?" the boys asked him, after gathering a little courage it seemed.

Murasakibara deemed no answer and looked between Kise and Aomine. "You told them your names, didn't you?" he guessed and considering the slight flinching of Kise, he guessed it right. "Aka-chin would be so mad."

"You just said our leader's name, you dolt," Aomine retorted.

"It's a nickname."

Kise glanced at the rearview mirror to watch the kids before looking at him. "I think it's safe to tell them our names," he said, smiling a little. "They blindly trusted us so it's only good courtesy to do the same."

"You are so explaining this to Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said in a sing song voice before turning around to face the kids. "My name is Murasakibara. What's yours?"

The girl turned away from the window and gave him a soft, wide smile. "I'm Sakura Emi," she introduced and gestured to the boy. "And this Mamoru Daisuke, my protector!"

Daisuke's face turned very red at Emi's cheerful but kind of embarrassing introduction. "Emi!"

"Oh~" Aomine smirked and raised an amused eyebrow at the boy. "Protector, eh? You're living up to your name, huh?"

"Shut up, ganguro!"

"Don't call me that you stinky brat!"

Murasakibara ignored the bickering between Aomine and the boy and righted himself. He looked at Kise, who was silently driving not minding the ruckus in the backseat. "Where are you taking them Kise-chin? You can't take them home. Aka-chin won't like it since Kuro-chin's there."

"Yeah," Kise nodded as he stopped at the red light. "I'm thinking of taking them to Haru-chan's. She'll take care of them plus that place is secured. No one will think of finding them there."

Murasakibara tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Isn't she married?" he pondered, remembering Kise's ex-girlfriend (the nicest out of all the countless of them in his opinion). "Won't her husband mind if we dropped off some kids in the early morning?"

"That guy owes us," Aomine butted in, leaning closer at the back of Kise's seat while the kids listened to them raptly though they only knew half of what was going on. "Plus, he's head over heels over his wife. He'll do anything to please her even if it means taking in a bunch of kids that his wife's ex dropped off."

Kise let out an aggravated sigh. "Would you please stop talking about Emi-chan and Daisuke-kun like they're not here and don't treat them as objects!"

Emi took that as a sign to join in the conversation. "Does that mean Kise nii-san isn't going to take us to your home?"

"So you're washing your hands off us," Daisuke stated, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. "I thought you guys have a sense of responsibility."

"Listen here, kid," Aomine started, his tone stern and firm. "Dropping you off to someone's house that you don't know is us being responsible. We can't take you with us since we have a lot of enemies. If you think the orphanage director is evil, we know much more evil than that guy. Trust me; what he does is like child's play to some of them. And you staying with us mean danger. What we're doing is for your own protections so shut up and let us, the adults, handle the rest."

"Well said Aominecchi! I'm so proud of you," Kise teased to lighten the atmosphere. Aomine smacked him at the back of the head because of it. "Hey!"

"Thank you."

All of them looked at Emi, who was watching them gratefully and her blue-green eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I mean, it's not your job to save us but you still did it and I'm…I…" she trailed off. "Just thank you."

"Emi…" Daisuke regarded Emi carefully and squeezed her hand in his tighter.

"Don't thank us yet Emi-chan," Kise said as he looked at the rearview mirror and gave her a reassuring smile. "We haven't done anything yet but we promise to save your friends back at the orphanage."

"And take that son of a bitch of a director down," Aomine gravely muttered.

Drolly watching Aomine, Murasakibara said. "Really Mine-chin, you're still cursing in front of kids. Have some shame."

"Damn it, what's wrong with me cursing? Leave it alone!"

"It's okay," Daisuke said, relaxing in his seat. "We heard worse than his mouth."

Kise tutted in mild reprimand. "That doesn't make it okay, you know. Kids shouldn't hear those things or they might pick up on it especially to a beautiful girl like Emi-chan."

"Don't worry Kise nii-san. I won't," Emi promised with a sweet smile on her face before shyly peeking at Aomine with a small blush on her cheeks. "And I don't mind that Aomine-san does it."

Noticing this, Murasakibara and Kise turned to each other before letting out a hearty laugh and the car almost swiveled when Kise brushed off a tear in his eye while snickering. Daisuke seemed clueless though and just stared at them like they were out of their minds. All of this didn't escape Aomine's notice of course and slid down further on the car seat with a half-hearted grumble of "Shut up" to them.

**xXx**

With a weary sigh, Akashi leaned against his chair in his office with his hands clasp together on his stomach as he looked at the restless and fidgety Kise in front of him after reporting in. He hadn't had any sleep yet and only stayed for a moment at Kuroko's room to watch him sleep as he wanted to take his mind off at the current situation as well as other things and seeing Kuroko always calmed him down.

Akashi was slightly worried when Kise and Murasakibara hadn't come home yet when it was nearing midnight and only Aomine messaging him that they were his back-up alleviated it. He reckoned from Aomine's message that he must have found some valuable information but he never would have thought it would result into this.

Akashi breathed out a sigh again. "Seriously, Ryouta?"

Kise nervously shifted on his foot and his hands were behind him, his fingers probably fiddling in uneasiness. "I can't just leave them alone there Akashicchi. They need our help."

"And you told them your names?"

Kise winced at that. "Just our last names," he dejectedly mumbled.

"Have you at least found something from the orphanage connecting to Tetsuya's parents?"

Now, Kise looked alarmed and scared. "Um…"

Akashi rubbed his head in exasperation. "Talk to those kids and if you found something, anything contact me immediately."

"So…" Kise tentatively started after nodding in agreement, "are we going to help those kids Akashicchi?"

"You already promised them. Not to mention, you took them away from the orphanage without permission," he said. "We have no choice but to do it."

Kise's worried face morphed into his cheerful one. "Really Akashicchi?"

Akashi gave Kise an indulgent smile. "Yes, and you'll be leading this task Ryouta. But remember our priority mission."

"Yosh!" Kise cheered. "I'll take care of this Akashicchi." He turned to leave his office, skipping merrily on his way before facing back. "And I won't forget. 'Night, Akashicchi!" And with that, Kise happily left his office.

Akashi tiredly closed his eyes as his mind went everything back from Kise's report. He could feel something off from that orphanage. He wasn't there but he could sense why Kise and Aomine (since Murasakibara undoubtedly only went with the flow) acted out of their norm and went with their instincts. They hadn't found anything yet but he got the impression that they were close to answers.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Akashi stared it in contemplation. Seeing as he didn't have anything to lose, he made up his mind and dialed a number. He patiently waited for the other line to pick up as it was too early in the morning; it was a surprise when his call cut through quickly.

" _Akashi-san?"_

"Ryuuji-san, I'm sorry for waking you so abruptly."

" _Not a problem Akashi-san. Do you need something? Is it Tetsuya?"_

"Tetsuya is fine. I'm calling for a different reason. Do you or your wife know Himawari Orphanage?"

" _Himawari Orphanage…? Oh, yes, my wife visits the children there from time to time. But ever since they replaced the old director with a new one, her visits gradually decreased."_

Akashi tensed at that and opened one of his drawers, searching for the orphanage’s file. "Could you do me a favor Ryuuji-san? Can you wake up Miyako-san? I need to talk her personally about this."

" _That's a hard request Akashi-san. You know she doesn't like you that much."_

"Ryuuji-san it would really be a great help if you could grant me this favor," he said as he perused the documents he found, reading line after line.

" _All right Akashi-san, please wait a moment."_

As he waited, Akashi flip over the pages about the Himawari Orphanage that Momoi sent him. He also gathered the printed documents Aomine sent him earlier.

" _Akashi-san, this better be good."_

Akashi wasted no time. "Why did you stop coming to Himawari Orphanage Miyako-san?"

" _What? Himawari Orphanage? What's this got to do with anything?"_

"Miyako-san, I really need your answer. It's important."

A sigh and then, _"It's just a feeling. The new director gave me the creeps and he's too…touchy. I really don't like leaving the kids there all alone but I can only do so much. And it's not like I can go to the police just because the director gave me a bad feeling."_

"Do you remember when the new director was appointed?"

" _Half a year ago."_

Akashi closed his eyes at the children—and according to Kise some volunteers, too—that have endured at the hands of that director. "When was your last visit Miyako-san?"

" _Two months ago."_

"Are you sure? You've never went there for the last few weeks?"

"… _You mean like after your visit to us?"_

Akashi couldn't help the small smile on his face at her quick deduction. So Kuroko got his perceptiveness from his mother, maybe his father as well. "Yes, precisely."

" _No…Oh, but one volunteer did visit me just after you left. I don't know her that much since she was new but she asked me who you were when she saw you leaving. I didn't say anything much since we don't know you. I just told her you were, uh…an old friend."_

Well, that answered everything. "That volunteer was a spy."

" _I guessed as much. Since you're asking me all these questions, does that mean you're going to do something about that orphanage? I know you're not…human but those children need saving. I don't really know what's exactly happening but I know it's bad."_

"It is, Miyako-san. It's really bad," Akashi said, revealing the truth.

" _Those children…"_

"Don't worry Miyako-san. We'll do anything we can to stop this. It's a good thing one of my…subordinates took an initiative so we could work on it. And there's a good chance I might catch on who was behind on your attack."

" _Two birds with one stone, huh. Well, I don't really like saying this but I'll leave the rest to you, Akashi-san."_

"Thank you Miyako-san. You've been a great help."

" _Anything for those kids. Oh, almost forgot Akashi-san, has Tetsuya-kun been sleeping well?"_

Akashi blinked at the sudden question. "Yes, last time I check."

" _I see. Does he have any nightmares?"_

"No, he doesn't," he answered, his curiosity piqued.

" _That's good. Tetsuya-kun, you see, sometimes gets these awful nightmares. He always screams and screams loudly and it's hard for us to wake him up. It was difficult when he was a kid since it was frequent but as he grows older it came less and less. If at a time he has one, hug him tight so he couldn't lash out, rocked him back and forth and say his name over and over again."_

Stunned was understatement for what Akashi was feeling after that revelation. "Do you know what those nightmares are about?"

" _Unfortunately, no. Tetsuya-kun doesn't remember it as well. Actually, he doesn't even remember that he has those nightmares. Whenever we ask, he just stares at us in confusion so we stopped and just watched over him."_

"You said he screams, does he screams something or was it just plain screaming?"

" _Well, he screams out words from time to time but we couldn't understand it. It doesn't sound like Japanese."_

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. "What language do you think it was?"

" _Hmm…I'm not really sure. I don't recognize it. All I know is that it's too mouthful."_

"I see…" Akashi said as he drummed a finger on the table absentmindedly. "Thank you for the warning then, Miyako-san. I'll keep an eye on Tetsuya."

" _Take care of my son Akashi-san."_

"I will Miyako-san."

Akashi placed his phone down on the table after hanging up and arranged the files on his table, planning all the while. Once done, he stood up, grabbed his phone and walked out of his office and onto the other side of the mansion.

Akashi opened the door to Kuroko's room and went inside. He removed his coat, leaving it at a nearby chair and placed down his phone in the nightstand where he could reach it. He sat on the bed as he removed his shoes and socks. He refrained from changing his clothes since he knew he would wake up in a couple of hours and before Kuroko could get up.

Akashi looked down at the peaceful slumbering Kuroko. If Miyako hadn't said anything about those nightmares, he wouldn't have doubted this serene scene. To think Kuroko has those and he didn't even remember it. He wished Kuroko wouldn't have those nightmares again but he knew wishes are futile. He would just have to do the best he could to snap Kuroko out of it when it came. At least now, he was prepared.

Cautiously settling beside Kuroko, Akashi gathered him in his arms after giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Kuroko hummed before snuggling closer to him by wrapping an arm around Akashi’s stomach which was the usual routine from Kuroko unbeknownst to him. Lulled by Kuroko's soft, even breathing, Akashi closed his eyes and slept.

Tomorrow everything would end.


	10. 10th Night (Arc I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I didn't specifically stated before but the setting is in Kyoto. It was supposed to be in Tokyo, I mean I first wrote the story with that setting in mind but I changed my mind. Kyoto felt more right.

「 **First Descent: Arc I** 」

**Tenth Night: The Coven's Counterattack**

Electric.

Anticipation.

Expectation.

Fierceness.

For some reason, Kuroko could feel those emotions coming from everyone. They didn't show it visibly but he could kind of sense the atmosphere in the air. Not to mention, everyone seemed to be busy doing something, even Murasakibara wasn't lazing around as usual. Whenever he asked, they shrugged it off or gave him some vague and noncommittal response. Since Kuroko couldn't get any answers, he gave up and just left them to it.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko braced himself as Kise pounced on him from behind and hug him so fiercely and only let him go when Kuroko elbowed Kise on the gut since he couldn't breathe. "What is it Kise-kun? Do you need something?" he asked with a sigh.

"Nothing," Kise shook his head and bounced on his feet with unconcealed excitement. "I didn't get to see you last night. And I missed you."

"Is that so?"

Kise pouted at his indifferent answer. "At least show more emotion than that Kurokocchi!" he whined and theatrically pressed a hand on his chest. "You're hurting my feelings!"

Kuroko ignored it and examined Kise's clothes which consisted of black jeans, white v-neck shirt and on top of it a light brown blazer finishing with sneakers for a casual look. A vast different from the formal attire he wore last night for a gala. "Are you going somewhere Kise-kun?"

"Yeah," Kise said with a smile. "I'm going to visit someone."

"Yup and it's his ex-girlfriend," Aomine answered as he walked past them on the hallway to the foyer after ruffling Kuroko's hair as a greeting. "His _married_ ex-girlfriend."

Kuroko stared blankly at Kise. "That's too desperate even for you, Kise-kun," was his nonchalant comment.

"That's not it! You're misunderstanding Kurokocchi!" Kise pleaded and turned to the retreating Aomine. "And stop butting in other people's conversation Aominecchi!"

"Whatever," Kuroko heard Aomine retorted. "I'm driving."

Kise blanched when he heard that. "No way! I'm driving!"

"It's my car. I'm driving."

"But you drive like a maniac!" Kise complained as he run off after Aomine and left Kuroko on the hallway staring after them in confusion.

"I see Ryouta and Daiki have left."

Kuroko blinked at the familiar voice behind him and spun around to find Akashi standing there while watching the direction Kise and Aomine went off to. "A-Ah, yes."

Wait, did he just stutter?

Akashi turned to Kuroko and his face was unreadable for him to decipher. He was sure Akashi could hear how his heart was beating fast and wild against his chest. Akashi moved closer to him and his hand reached out to caress Kuroko’s cheek with the back of his hand for a light feather touch. It was over before he could react and Akashi continued making his way to the foyer.

"W-Wait," Kuroko called and Akashi stopped to look back at him.

"Yes?"

"I—um, where are you going?" Kuroko asked, and he wished he could face-palm himself at the awkward question.

"Out," Akashi answered as he put his hands on his pocket. "Something came up and needed our attention. We might come back late in the night so you don't have to wait for us. Atsushi will stay here with you."

Kuroko paused. "Is it…Is it my parents?"

Akashi stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "No."

An awkward silence ensued as Akashi waited for Kuroko to continue. "Uh, take care then." Those words sounded lame even to Kuroko as it came out of his lips.

"I will," Akashi nodded and then walked away.

Kuroko heaved a very big sigh when Akashi disappeared from his view. He hoped this discomfort of talking to Akashi would dissipate soon. The word uncomfortable was an understatement to say whenever both of them were together in a room. Not to mention, everyone's scrutinizing eyes watching their every move was getting on his nerves. He was only doing what Aomine advised him to.

But Kuroko really didn't know how to approach Akashi again. Evidence to that fact was what happened earlier. He certainly got one of his wishes when he first arrived here and it was for Akashi to stop paying too much attention on him. But now that it was happening, he felt bereft for some reason. All this confusing feelings were giving him headaches so he chose to just ignore them or else he might get sick.

Kuroko deviated from his destination of coming to the library and instead went to the 'command center' as Kise called it (and Kise ignored the affronted face Midorima was sporting when he heard that or the long suffering sigh Akashi let out) where he knew Midorima was at.

"Midorima-kun," he said as he knocked on the door and opened it.

Just like the first time he went there, Kuroko’s eyes wandered around the room in admiration. He kind of understood why Kise called it the command center since it looked just like it. The several monitors around the room (though all of them weren't being used) and computers, shelves on the wall filled with case files (he didn't know if Kise said was true since Midorima shook his head for that), books and some scrolls. There was also a long, huge table on the center where Midorima said they have their meetings with their allied covens and a cushioned sofa in one corner of the room for them to relax.

Kuroko saw Midorima seated in one of the chairs near the table, a laptop opened in front of him as he typed with a few folders opened and strode over there. "Kuroko," Midorima greeted as he turned towards him and gestured for him to sit on a nearby chair. "Do you need something?"

"Akashi-kun said that you're leaving," Kuroko said as he sat. "May I ask where you're going?"

Midorima gazed at him with a knowing expression on his face and pushed his glasses upright. "You and Akashi really need to talk," he said instead. "And I'm not leaving until after dinner. Who knows what Murasakibara might be up to if I left him alone with you."

Kuroko lips turned downward in a frown (unfortunately for him, it looked like an adorable pout). "It's not that easy talking to Akashi-kun. It's too awkward. And Murasakibara-kun isn't Kise-kun or even Aomine-kun. I'm sure the only thing he wants me to do is to eat a lot more than I can take."

Midorima grunted in agreement at his last statement before turning his attention back to his laptop. "Didn't Akashi drink your blood last night?" he asked, not giving up on the topic.

"Yes," Kuroko answered as he fidgeted slightly on his seat.

Midorima blinked when he didn't say more and looked at him. "And?"

Kuroko let out an aggrieved sigh as he crossed his arms with a huff. "He drank from my wrist." His eyes narrowed at the vampire when he saw Midorima's lips twitching in an amused smirk. "This is not funny Midorima-kun."

"Of course not," said Midorima, clearing his throat. "You really should talk to Akashi after this is over."

"Aomine-kun said the same," Kuroko replied. "And I don't know when _this_ is over considering none of you will tell me anything."

Midorima continued typing away on his laptop. "From my estimation, just one or two more days and everything will go back to normal."

Kuroko placed his arms on the table and buried his head on it, hiding his face and any reaction he might had. "I'm scared to ask but…" he trailed off, "those people who attacked my parents, you're going to kill them, aren't you?"

Midorima was quiet for a while and only the light tapping sounds of the keyboard filled the room until it stopped. "We're vampires Kuroko, natural predators," he said at last. "All of us have done things in the past that we're not proud of. But that's it, it's all in the past and what we can do is to never let that happen again. And yes, we're going to kill them but remember Kuroko that they're also vampires. If we don't kill them, they'll continue doing disastrous things and we can't let that happen."

"Don't vampires have any police or some kind of law to control you?"

"We do have laws and even traditions," Midorima answered. "But our laws are mostly vague since vampires don't want to be restricted to anything. We're free to do as we please but some abuses that freedom to do badly. That's the reason why many vampires were at war before but it seems to dwindle now as time passes. So in a way, we police our own. The only important law or more like a rule for us is to never let human society know about vampires and even the rebellious ones adhere to this."

Kuroko removed his head from resting on his arms and looked up at the green head. "But some humans know you, right? Like your, um, feeders."

"That's true," Midorima nodded. "But those humans' loyalties are to us and some families have been feeders to a coven for generations. They're compensated financially all their lives for their services."

"I see," Kuroko hummed. "So vampires are rich?" Midorima only raised an eyebrow at his droll query which was already an answer enough. He watched as Midorima focused his attention back to his work, typing on his laptop all the while perusing the opened files on the table. "Why did they attack my parents?"

Midorima paused in mid-typing and turned to him in surprise. Kuroko was also surprised at his own question. Midorima sighed as he closed his laptop and stood up, walking over to a shelf and took out something. He gently placed it down in front of him and Kuroko saw it was a picture; a black and white photo of Akashi and his coven wearing clothes from an old time. Turning it around, he saw that it was dated back at 1908.

"It was taken after Kise joined our coven," Midorima explained. "Individually, we're pretty well known because of our own strength with Akashi and Aomine as the most popular out of us. If strong individual renowned vampires formed a coven with the known most powerful vampire in the world as its leader, what do you think will happen?"

Kuroko put down the picture after staring at it thoughtfully. "So Aomine-kun wasn't joking when he said Akashi-kun has many enemies," he said, finally understanding. "Does this happen often?"

"Not really," answered Midorima, taking the photo and put it back in place before going back to his seat. "Most of our enemies attack us. This was the first time someone strike some people we know and innocent humans at that. It's unprecedented."

"So…" said Kuroko, gazing at Midorima, "your coven is the most powerful in the world?"

"It sounds exaggerating but yes, it's the truth."

"Does that mean you're like the vampires' leaders or something? And since Akashi-kun is your leader, he's kind of like the president or emperor?"

"No," Midorima replied, sighing though he did seem amused at the emperor comment. "It's true Akashi has a huge influence but he's not the president as you say. We have the so-called vampire council governing us. And I'm using the word governing loosely."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side in interest. "Vampire council?"

Midorima was saved from responding when a ping sound came from his laptop. Checking on it, he said, "Sorry Kuroko but vampire lessons are over for now. I have to get back to this."

"Alright," Kuroko complied and stood up from his chair. "I'll see you later Midorima-kun. And I'm looking forward to that vampire lessons."

Midorima let out a small smile for that, shaking his head in amusement and went back to his work. Kuroko let himself out of the room all the while smiling.

**xXx**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Aomine sighed for the umpteenth time at Kise’s question. "Yes," he growled, tightly gripping the steering wheel in annoyance. "So stop asking! You're grating on my nerves!"

"Jeez, I was just making sure. You don't have to growl at me," said Kise, raising his hands in defeat. "For the record, I really think that this is a bad idea. Murasakicchi was right. You do have a soft spot when it comes to kids."

Aomine looked up at roof of his car, seeking patience. "If you're that worried, call Akashi and ask him what he thinks."

"I am so going to do that," Kise said as he fetched his phone and immediately dialed his leader's number. This would show Aomine. He was pretty sure Akashi would take his side since Aomine's plan was too reckless to even think about.

" _Ryouta, what is it?"_

"Ah, Akashicchi, Aominecchi is planning something despicable! Stop him!" Kise ignored the annoyed glare Aomine was giving him at his words.

" _And what is this plan Ryouta?"_

"He’s planning to sneak in the orphanage with Daisuke-kun and Emi-chan. He said the kids will create some distraction while he captures the director's associates. Aominecchi is using them as baits!"

" _Was Daiki the one who planned it or the boy?"_

"Uh…" Kise paused and looked at Aomine, who disregarded his questioning look and concentrated on driving.

" _Ryouta, I know you're worried about the kids' well-being but I think it's a good idea. Those children know every nook and cranny of the orphanage so they can guide Daiki to slip in and catch the director and his contacts. And if I remember correctly, you told me the boy was some kind of leader to the rest of the children and I'm sure he can convince them to help."_

"I get it but I'm still worried, they're kids. They shouldn't be doing this."

" _That's why you're there Ryouta. Protect them and I know you'll be able to convince some of the workers there to help you and those kids, too. Those children_ need _this. They want to free themselves out of the director's clutches. And we're going to help them in succeeding their justice."_

Kise sighed, yielding. "Okay, I'll do it. But won't Aominecchi need my help since you said those vampires who attacked Kurokocchi's home might be present?" He glanced up at Aomine when he heard him snort in indignation.

" _Ryouta, this is Daiki we're talking about. He can take care of himself. Your first priority is the children but in case Daiki needs some backup, go to him after seeing those children are safe."_

"Okay, um, Akashicchi, where are you? Aren't you going with us, too?"

" _Vampires will be there at the orphanage for that I am certain but the masterminds behind it won't. I'm trailing clues after them. Whether it will lead me to the orphanage is still up in the air. Though there's a huge probability that they won't."_

Kise blinked, confused. "Eh? What do you mean Akashicchi?"

" _Our enemy knows us. They tipped their hands at their attack on Tetsuya's house and knew we'll investigate. They're cutting their losses now and the orphanage is one of them."_

Kise's hold on his cellphone tightened marginally. "So if we haven't meddled with the kids, they'll probably endure worse than this."

" _Yes, much, much worse."_

"Are you going to fight them Akashicchi once you've find them? Maybe Midorimacchi should go with you. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself but, you know, just in case."

" _I'll be fine Ryouta. There's a definite possibility I won't see them and in turn engage them in a fight. But I will figure out their identities at the end of this. Shintarou will communicate with me. Don't worry about me and concentrate on the children."_

"Okay Akashicchi," Kise agreed. "Be careful."

" _You, too."_

Aomine turned to his left at Kise as he hanged up. "Done?" he asked and Kise nodded. "Told you Akashi will okay it."

"You said no such thing."

"Whatever," said Aomine, shrugging. "Tell your ex we're going to take the brats tonight."

"Eh?! Why do I have to? It's your idea," Kise complained, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. "You should be the one making up excuses to Haru-chan."

"I'm not the one who had a past relationship with her or the one who got the bright idea to dump some orphan kids to her last night. Plus, it's not like she knows me."

Kise blinked. "That's not true. Haru-chan knows you. She actually has a crush on you and wanted to hook up with you after we broke up."

"I've got no time for this," Aomine grumbled in exasperation. "Just tell her!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!"

Kise knew Aomine was in a foul mood from what he didn't know. Sure, he was being annoying but that was kind of a default from him whenever Aomine was around. Aomine was fine this morning and was acting usual and even seemed excited for tonight. "Did something happen, Aominecchi?" he asked. He couldn't help it. "Do you get a bad feeling?"

Aomine drummed a finger on the wheel thoughtfully. "I think I know who's behind this," he revealed after a moment.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Aomine whispered, looking pensive. "I think Akashi does, too. That's why he's not with us." Seeing Haru's mansion ahead, Aomine waited for the gate to open and drove forward when it did since the staff knew they were coming. He parked in front of the huge door and turned the ignition off. "If they're sniffing around Tetsu's family…"

Now Kise was getting apprehensive. "Who are they, Aominecchi?"

Aomine didn't get a chance to answer when they sensed Haru and the kids coming towards them. "Later," was his only response as he got out of the car with Kise following suit.

After greeting everyone, Haru invited both of them inside for coffee and Kise used the opportunity to talk to her in private about taking the kids out later while Aomine told the kids about his plan. Since Kise fed Haru some excuse of wanting to bond with the children tonight, she easily gave her permission to take them. He wondered if Aomine convinced the kids of his idea but knowing how protective and loyal Daisuke was and Emi went wherever Daisuke was, Kise knew they would agree.

Kise and Aomine was supposed to leave after lunch but Emi begged them to stay and Haru insisted upon it and left them with no choice. Daisuke suggested going to the park but deviated to a street ball court instead when the boy found out Aomine played basketball. Kise refused to play and just sat beside Haru on the bench while Aomine taught Daisuke with Emi cheering both of them from the side.

"I'm planning on adopting them," said Haru out of nowhere.

Kise choked on air and turned disbelievingly at Haru beside him. He stared at her and even though they broke up years ago, he still marveled at her beauty. Even being at mid-thirties, she still had this youthful glow on her, with her deep auburn hair swaying by the wind, her porcelain skin and gorgeous figure. But what he always liked about her were her translucent green eyes. Those eyes show how happy she was and how she enjoyed life to the fullest.

Kise kind of envied that about her as even though he lived for a long while, he wasn't exactly enjoying it. Sure, he indulged himself to material things and riches and he even had a coven he perfectly belongs that he considered family and sometimes he was happy and content with his life. But maybe that was precisely the reason why he was jaded because Haru appreciated life and would probably peacefully accept death when it came. Kise, on the other hand, reveled in death while life was arduous to him.

"What do you mean you're going to adopt them?" Kise asked, wondering where this came from.

Haru continued watching them. "I know you're not telling me the whole story and I'm not asking for it. But I know those two needs a family to provide for them. It's not difficult to see they're carrying some heavy baggage within them and I want to help them unload it. I've only known them for a day but it's not hard to fall in love with them."

She looked up at Kise, her eyes glistening with tears. "My husband and I have been trying to have kids for years. We consulted many doctors from here and abroad but they found nothing wrong. I pray every single day for us to have children and when you came yesterday with Emi-chan and Daisuke-kun, I just knew they were the answers to my prayers."

Melancholy, she gave him a soft, sweet smile. "I hope you can fix their problem so they can stay with me. And please protect them and try to stop them, especially Daisuke-kun, to do something reckless. I'll explain to my husband about tonight."

Kise was shocked that Haru realized they were taking the kids to a dangerous task. And even gave him her blessing. "You're not mad?"

"No," Haru shook her head. "They need this so they can move forward. It's a closure to this painful chapter of their lives. I don't want this hanging over their heads for their entire lives."

Kise let out a small smile. "You're really perceptive Haru-chan."

"I know. It's the reason why I broke up with you," Haru admitted. "Because I can't make you happy and I know I'm not the one you want. And also, you have a lot of secrets and I'm afraid I can't unbury them all."

Kise leaned back against the bench and turned his face to the wide blue sky, watching the drifting clouds as they slowly passed by. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault. It's for the best anyway. I'm happy with my life now and will be happier if I have those kids with me."

Kise faced Haru and gave her a genuine smile. "You'll be a wonderful mother to them Haru-chan."

"I hope so, too," said Haru. "So I can have everything I could wish for. Well, except for one thing and that's for you to be happy Kise-kun."

"I'm getting there," Kise truthfully confessed.

They were both silent after that, their attention back to the kids and Aomine on the court. Kise was glad he got to talk with Haru. At least one of his worries was alleviated. But he still couldn't erase this tingling of fear about Aomine's suspicion.

**xXx**

Midorima wandered around the vast expanse of the mansion's estate, scoping out the traps hidden and checked if they were working. There was a reason why he chose this place as their home with its hidden and secluded location from prying eyes or ears but still situated near a town; the overgrown trees from the garden which helped camouflage traps and even the mansion itself that he had reconstructed to be a fortress with a strong foundation plus, state-of-the-art security alarms. It's a perfect place for them especially now that Kuroko was living with them.

With security and protection now in place, Midorima knew he should leave so he could set up at an obscure location near the orphanage since he was Kise and Aomine's back-up as well as maintaining support to Akashi. Murasakibara could perfectly protect Kuroko by himself but he was still worried (even if he wouldn't admit it out loud) since they would be left alone. Lots of worse case scenarios came up in his head.

First and foremost being, what if the mansion got attacked?

But Akashi wouldn't leave Kuroko unprotected if he knew that was one of the outcomes. Midorima just had to trust Akashi on that. And Murasakibara wasn't stupid. If the mansion was breached, he would quickly take Kuroko to a safe location and contact them.

Midorima sighed and willed his paranoia to a minimum as he entered inside the mansion, looking for both Murasakibara and Kuroko and when he didn’t sensed them in the first floor; he headed upstairs to Murasakibara’s room to check. He gave a warning knock, opening the door and saw both of them lounging on the bed with various photo albums spread around them.

Kuroko looked up and upon seeing him, greeted. "Hello, Midorima-kun."

"Do you need something Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked, not even bothering to sit up and continued lying on the bed.

"Nothing," Midorima answered. "I'm leaving now. I thought I should let you know."

Kuroko stared at him contemplatively. "Whenever one of you is leaving it worries me a bit. Like one of you will come back injured again or not come back at all."

Midorima knew where Kuroko was coming from. "That won't happen again."

"You can't promise that," Kuroko refuted. "You can't predict the future."

"Then, we promise to never let that happen."

Kuroko gave him a small, relieved smile. "Much better."

Midorima nodded then looked at the albums on the bed, finally noticing it was the coven's albums Kise collected and assembled. "What are you doing with those albums?" he asked, switching his look from Kuroko to Murasakibara.

"Kuro-chin wanted to look at them," Murasakibara answered. "He said he was curious how we look like before."

Midorima raised an eyebrow as he regarded Kuroko. "What brought this on?"

"You know that picture you've shown me before?" asked Kuroko to which he nodded. "That was the first time I've seen everyone's picture and it piqued my interest so I asked Murasakibara-kun if you have more and showed me this."

Murasakibara opened one album and handed it to Kuroko. "It's a good thing Kise-chin likes taking pictures," he commented.

"You mean you took those photo albums from Kise's room without permission?" asked Midorima.

Murasakibara uncaringly shrugged his shoulders. "Kise-chin won't mind especially since Kuro-chin requested it. He's just going to mope around that it wasn't him who showed it but he'll get over it."

True enough. Kise didn't mind if anyone rummaged through his things in his room (since most of the time he pawed through their closets to add more clothes anyway) with the exception of Aomine since he always made a mess of things and at times Murasakibara since he left food crumbs all the time.

"Well, I leave you two to that then," Midorima said before catching Murasakibara's eye and gave him a silent message _to take care of Kuroko_ to which Murasakibara answered with a lazy stare of _I already know that, you don't have to tell me twice_. He glared at Murasakibara for his nonchalant comeback.

"Are you reading each other's mind or silently communicating?"

Kuroko's comment brought them both to a pause and they turned to him. "Vampires can't read minds," was Midorima's automatic response.

"Silent communication then," Kuroko idly said.

Midorima deemed no response, not that it needed one. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Take care Midorima-kun."

"Bye Mido-chin~"

Midorima left Murasakibara's room, closing the door behind him as he walked over to his room to get his supplies and his laptop since his rifles and crossbow was already in the trunk of the car. Wasting no time, he head over to the garage and walked towards the less inconspicuous car they had (thankfully, it was black, too) amidst the ostentatious sports and vintage cars Kise bought and collected for all of them (Akashi liked them, too so he let Kise buy whatever he wanted) and Aomine's motorbikes.

Peeling away from the mansion, Midorima silently drove to the direction of Himawari Orphanage. Glancing at his watch as he waited for the green light, he saw it was only half past ten, plenty of time for him to prepare. Since he already canvassed the orphanage's perimeter and found a rundown building near it with a perfect view of its garden at the back, he decided it was the ideal place. As planned, Aomine would handle the associates or vampires inside while Kise oversaw the children's and the workers' safety and Midorima would take care of the ones escaping in the back.

Midorima parked a few blocks away from both the orphanage and the building as he got off the car carrying his supplies on one hand while he slung the duffel bag containing his guns and crossbow over his shoulder and headed to the building all the while looking if anyone was near.

Once he got on the rooftop, Midorima immediately set off to work. Propping the rifles in its stand equidistant to each other, he checked the scope to see if he got the right angle and was satisfied when it did. He settled the crossbow and arrows, with pure silver on the tip, beside him just in case and powered up his laptop. Since all their phones have GPS tracker, he located his coven's whereabouts. It seemed Aomine and Kise were still at Kuroma residence while Akashi…

Midorima's eyes narrowed at Akashi's location. _What is Akashi doing in Shizuoka?_ Feeling the vibration of his phone in his pocket, he took it out and read Aomine's message.

> _Aomine: where are you?_  
>  _Midorima: In position._  
>  _Aomine: we'll be there in 20. akashi?_  
>  _Midorima: In Shizuoka._  
>  _Aomine: what the hell is he doing in shizuoka?_  
>  _Midorima: That's what I would like to know, too._  
>  _Kise: Akashicchi said he's following clues._  
>  _Aomine: all the way to shizuoka?!_  
>  _Kise: That's what he said. You were there!_  
>  _Midorima: Why are you texting each other when you're in the same place?_  
>  _Aomine: whatever. anyway, we have baggage._  
>  _Kise: Don't call the kids baggage, Aominecchi. And it was your idea._  
>  _Midorima: Are you sure you can do your mission with them in tow._  
>  _Aomine: we'll make do._  
>  _Kise: Midorimacchi, can you contact Akashicchi? I'm getting worried._  
>  _Aomine: why? it's Akashi. he doesn't need coddling._  
>  _Kise: At least worry about your own leader Aominecchi!_  
>  _Midorima: I'll contact him later._  
>  _Kise: Thanks Midorimacchi. See you later._  
>  _Aomine: later._

Midorima's brows furrowed in contemplation as Kise's words bounced in his mind. Akashi wasn't the type to shadow clues or marks directly; he always let someone else handle it. Akashi only did that when he had his own private reason and wanted to take care of it personally.

Certainly, Kuroko was unknowingly caught up in this mess but it was still not enough reason for Akashi to handle things himself. There must be a more huge reason for Akashi to act now. The only thing Midorima could think of was perhaps Akashi had an inkling to who their enemies were.

And possibly a dangerous one at that.

The ear comm in Midorima’s left ear buzzed to life, snapping him out of his reverie. "Akashi?"

" _Shintarou, are you in position?"_

"Yes."

" _Good."_

"Akashi, why are you in Shizuoka?"

" _My mark led me here."_

Midorima paused. "Akashi, you're not thinking of going into the enemy's hideout alone, right?"

" _Of course not, Shintarou. And I'm certain their main base isn't here but it's worth investigating."_

"Maybe we should check it in another time where you have back-up. Kise seems really worried when I told him where you are. "

" _And risk losing our only clue, I don't think so. And you need not worry, Shintarou. And just like I said to Ryouta, I can take care of myself."_

"Fine," Midorima sighed. He knew he neither anyone could stop Akashi. "Do you need any help Akashi?"

" _No, I do—"_

Midorima stiffened when Akashi broke off. "Akashi, what's wrong? Are you okay? Akashi?"

" _I'm fine, Shintarou. We'll talk later."_

"What? Akashi, what are you—" Midorima froze when the communication cut off. "Akashi!"

**xXx**

Leaning against the swing post, Aomine buried his hands deep in his jacket's pocket as a chilly night wind softly brushed past them, carrying the crisp autumn air and raining down the combined hue of orange, yellow and red fallen, dried maple leaves, its warm shade contrasting the dark and cold surrounding of the park all the while listening to Kise's final instructions to the kids about their task.

"Do you understand Daisuke-kun, Emi-chan?" Kise said as he crouched down in front of the kids, who were sitting on the swing set. "Don't do anything reckless no matter what. If you're in trouble just shout for me or Aominecchi."

Daisuke leaned forward, his hands gripping the swing chains tightly. "But what if we're too far apart like you're on the third floor while we're on the first floor? Everything will be in chaos and you can't probably hear us scream when that happens."

"Don't worry," Kise smiled reassuringly. "We would hear you. And I promise we'll come rushing to you."

Emi nervously fiddled with her fingers and Aomine could hear the soft pitter-pattering of her heartbeat. "Kise nii-san, are you sure everything will be over after this?" she asked. "What if…what if this doesn't work? Does that mean we'll go back to orphanage and leave Mama Haru and Papa Hideki? I don't want to leave them! I can't go back there!"

Kise carefully picked the little girl in his arms, rubbing her back and patting her head as Emi cried, burying her tear stained face onto his shoulder. "There, there, Emi-chan. I promise, you won't go back to that orphanage and you'll continue to stay at Haru-chan's." he comforted. "You need to trust us, okay? Everything will be fine."

Aomine watched as Kise pacified the girl and then shifted his eyes to Daisuke, who seemed to be deep in thought and he could plainly see him planning something. "What about you?" he asked, surprising the boy. "What do you think about this?"

Daisuke watched Aomine with intelligent eyes. He really was mature for his age. "You seem to know what you're doing and you're pretty confident your plan will work. I'm actually surprised you included us. But Emi is right, what if this doesn't work. What are you going to do?"

"It's good that you're thinking of all possibilities," answered Aomine. "But you're not the only one who'll get the short end of the stick if we fail. If we don't succeed, a person important to me—to my friends will be targeted and I can't let that happen. If failure is all you'll think about then success won't reach your grasp. Focus your attention on our goal than anything then do everything in your power to get it. That's how we win."

Stunned, everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Aominecchi is giving good advice?" Kise muttered, disbelief obvious in his voice.

Aomine's left eye twitched in annoyance. Was it that shocking he could give sound advice? Even the brats were astounded and they'd only known him for like a day. "Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going?"

Kise snapped out of his daze and motioned for Daisuke to follow him to the car parked in front of the park while carrying Emi and ushered them to the back seat. Aomine was close behind them and stealthily took the keys from Kise (who stole it from his jacket while he was playing basketball with Daisuke), whistling as he climbed to the driver's seat and ignored Kise's complaints.

The drive to the orphanage was silent, each of them to their own thoughts, probably readying themselves for the upcoming situation. Aomine parked a few blocks away from the orphanage and climbed out of the car, the rest following him.

"So how do we get in again?" asked Kise, giving an inquiring look at Daisuke since the boy knew the ins and outs of the orphanage as well as some hidden paths.

Daisuke unconsciously took Emi's hand. "We'll take the back door to the kitchen, the one least used. From there, we'll go to the bedrooms and wake my friends and I'll quickly tell them what's happening. They know all the traps I laid and can use it. After that, we'll separate; Kise-san will go with Emi to the second floor and persuade the worker's to help us while I led Aomine-san to the director's office using the hidden passageway. The rest will be on Aomine-san."

Kise blinked in surprise at the boy. "You planned all that?"

"It's not much," Daisuke said, shrugging. "And I know it won't go smoothly but it's better than nothing."

"True," Aomine agreed. "We'll take care of it if something unexpected happen."

So with a hasty plan in action, they made their way to the orphanage with Daisuke leading, Emi beside him still holding hands. Kise hanged back until he and Aomine were side by side. "What if they encountered vampires? They can't find out about us."

"You think I'll let them face a vampire much less see me go all out?" Aomine claimed. "Once I checked the vampires' presence, I'll send Daisuke to you and make sure no vampire follows him. Your job is the children and workers plus the director and his associates' guards. I think those traps will help, too."

Kise recalled Aomine cursing about some trap on the phone yesterday. "So you got caught in those traps, too huh?" he teased.

"Shut up," Aomine grumbled, pocketing his hands.

"Wait a sec," said Kise, giving him a suspicious look. "The ropes you asked. That's why you let me and Emi-chan go first so you can lay more traps with Daisuke-kun. You already planned on coming back here to catch the director even without Akashicchi's permission. And with the kids in tow!"

Aomine smacked Kise at the back of his head. "Lower your voice, idiot," he said, glancing at the kids if they heard and breathed out a sigh of relief when they didn't. "And it's not like I always follow Akashi's orders. I'm not Murasakibara or even Midorima."

"Still…you're really stubborn Aominecchi," Kise remarked. "Well, I don't think you're going to be the only obstinate one anymore. Kurokocchi seems to be good at defying Akashicchi. I've never seen Akashicchi so…" he trailed off, not seeming to find the right words.

"Whipped?" Aomine supplied.

Kise let out a sour look. "Whipped seems too much. I meant that Akashicchi looks more mellow and relaxed whenever he's with Kurokocchi."

"Akashi isn't mellow or relaxed right now."

"Well, duh! We have some enemy hunting us down. Anyone will be worked up about that." Kise eyed him warily. "Speaking of, you haven't told me about your speculation yet."

Aomine was quiet for a moment, organizing his thoughts. "You don't know them. We have a skirmish with them just before you joined us. It was a chaos full of blood. All those nonstop fighting, senseless killing and for what, power and prominence? That's bullshit but it's not like we can run. We have no choice but to fight. Sometimes being strong isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Their leader went to hide like a coward when our win was guaranteed. Akashi just left it that and didn't pursue him. We didn't know he was just waiting for the right time to strike again. If I knew this would happen, I would have hunted that bastard down and torture him until he wished he was dead."

Kise focused his sight to Daisuke and Emi, who were laughing quietly, their hands swinging together, as if it was just a normal night for them and not going to a potentially dangerous situation. "There's no point in dwelling on what-if scenarios Aominecchi. All we can do now is to be prepared for what's to come."

"Yeah," Aomine agreed. "You're right."

They all stopped when they were at the back entrance of the orphanage and to the kitchen door covered with vines that Daisuke pointed at. Aomine brushed the vines away before turning to Daisuke. "Okay, I'll go first, Daisuke behind me so you can point the way and then Emi. Kise, you'll guard the rear." He moved his hand to the doorknob, twisting it open. "Let's do this."

Daisuke already warned him that the door was stuck so it would be difficult to open but due to his strength it was easy enough though it did give a squeak. However Daisuke said not to worry since it was a usual sound in the orphanage because of its antiquity.

Aomine followed the boy's instructions as they treaded softly on the first floor to the children's quarters. They all came to a halt in front of the door Daisuke pointed at and Aomine motioned for him to go first with Emi close behind him and Kise closed the door once they were inside.

Daisuke crept to the farthest bed in the room, waking the slumbering kid on it. The kid woke up in an instant, alarmed but seemed to calm down when he saw Daisuke. The kid glanced at Aomine and Kise guardedly as he listened to Daisuke's story but nonetheless nodded, agreeing to his plan.

Emi, on the other hand, went to the nearest bed to them, waking up a girl, who was probably the oldest of them. She explained the same thing as Daisuke did and the girl seemed to support them as she woke up the rest of the children, taking half of the helm with the other boy.

The two leaders signaled for them to go on, having knowing what to do with some kids leaving the room to check on the traps while the rest were on standby.

Aomine wasn't exactly assured that the kids were in on the plan and at the corner of his eye; he knew Kise was, too. Daisuke and Emi were okay since he could protect both of them but all these children…it would be a pain in the ass but it was his plan to use them so he had no choice but to stick with it.

They left the bedroom after forcing a promise to the kids to not do anything rash. When they stepped on the second floor, Daisuke gestured for Emi to lead Kise to the worker's room. Emi, though reluctant, did as she was told and took Kise's hand as they slunk away to the hallway.

Aomine patted the boy on the back, beckoning for him to go on. He wasn't worried about Emi since Kise was with her. He was also sure Kise could work his charm on the workers into helping them—the kids to be more exact.

Aomine silently trailed after Daisuke, half-listening to the voices coming from the other part of the third floor. It was only a stroke of luck when they took Daisuke and Emi and found out that today was when the director and his associates had their monthly meeting according to Daisuke. And since the news of the kids' disappearance especially Emi's, they called their contact from the coven’s enemies which in turn made the vampires associated with the attack at Kuroko's parents to show up. Too bad it wasn't the masterminds but Aomine would take what he could get.

Daisuke went to a room, gently opening the door and gestured for him to follow. Aomine gauged the room which was a tiny classroom full of tables and chairs with a white board in the front. He watched as Daisuke moved the bookshelf at the back of the room, reaching from books to books as if searching for something.

Aomine was about to ask what he was looking for when Daisuke pulled a book and the shelf split into half, revealing a dark corridor. "When you said hidden passage I didn't expect _hidden passage_ like in the movies," he stated. "Didn't anyone know about this?"

"Not really, no," answered Daisuke, taking out a mini flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. "Grammy, the old director, was a descendant of the orphanage's first owner and knew all the hidden passageways and told me all about it. I was the only one she told and said I might need them in the future which I did. She also told me about the bobby traps built in the house."

"So this Grammy, is she related to the new director?" asked Aomine, walking behind the boy as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"No. Grammy's only relative is her granddaughter in France and she inherited the orphanage. But from what I heard, she doesn't have any plans in going back to Japan so she entrusted it to the vice-director, who in turn gave it to one of its sponsors. The new director got the first dibs and became the owner."

"I'm surprised you know all about this."

Daisuke shrugged his small shoulders. "I always go here to eavesdrop on the director. He's a chatterbox when he thinks he's alone and spewed all his plans for me to hear."

Aomine tensed at the reminder. Daisuke told him all the director's plan about selling the kids to a farce family in the guise of adoption and the rejected kids would be handed to one associate to claim. It was a sure bet that the associate was a vampire and would probably force the kids to be blood feeders or even turn them into vampire soldiers.

"Are you sure none of the kids have been sold yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Daisuke nodded. "The last kid adopted was Kana-chan and Grammy supervised it personally. The director was still making sure who will be sold or not and showed us off to his friends."

Aomine bit his tongue so he couldn't pry for more. He wasn’t dense enough to figure out Daisuke was uncomfortable at their topic.

"We're here," Daisuke announced and crouched down, peering at the director's room from a small hole.

Aomine copied the boy and bent down and after finding a small hole, used it to peek inside. He appraised the people inside and spotted the director right away since he was sitting behind the table. He also noticed Kise's target from the party, who actually led him to the orphanage. All in all, there were only ten people inside—no wait, eleven including the vampire blending himself to the shadows at the corner of the room.

Aomine glanced up at the ceiling, hearing muted footsteps from there and knew they were vampires. It was a safe bet to say there were vampires outside the room, too. Whether they were there for security or to assassinate the director and his associates was anyone's guess. Midorima could perfectly take care of the vampires outside while he handled the ones inside.

Turning to Daisuke beside him, Aomine whispered. "Daisuke, go back to Kise and Emi." He handed him a box and stared hard at the boy, rebuking no complaints. "I'll take care of this."

Daisuke looked between the box in his hands then at the director's room and him. "Are you sure? What if you need help?"

"I can take those assholes anytime without sweat. And if by chance I'll need help Kise will know so don't worry."

Daisuke gazed at Aomine, assessing his seriousness and nodded in compliance, putting the box inside the knapsack on his back which Aomine wasn't sure what for. "I'll see you later Aomine-san. You better be okay after this."

"Of course, I will," Aomine nodded and watched Daisuke's retreating figure in the dark. The boy was smart so Aomine wasn't really worried he would encounter trouble before meeting up with Kise.

Aomine took his cellphone out and texted a blank message to Midorima, he knew what it meant.

It was show time.

**xXx**

A loud scream coming from the third floor of the orphanage pierced through the quiet night.

It was a definite sign that they were almost halfway through their mission. Kise knew Aomine was fighting the vampires on the third floor and capturing the humans linked to the director. Midorima was probably shooting down the vampires outside on the roof.

A tug on his sleeve snapped his musings and Kise stared down at the bothered looking Emi. "Kise nii-san, I'm worried about Daisuke-kun and Aomine-san," she said, gripping his sleeve tightly by her little hand.

"Don't worry Emi-chan. Aominecchi is strong," Kise reassured her. "And you'll see Daisuke-kun soon."

Kise's eyes scanned the children's bedroom which turned into their kind of headquarters. The kids were more organized than he thought and watched them as they worked together. The girl Emi woke up—Mari—was hollering at the other kids, waving a paper in the air. The paper was from Daisuke, who handed it to Emi and she gave it to Mari. It was instructions about the booby traps located near and inside the bedroom. According from Mari, Daisuke said on the note that the bedroom was the most secured place in the house and for them to stay there and made it their base.

Kise shifted his attention to the workers and sighed when he saw them looking bewildered at the kids who were running around doing their own errands. It was like the situation was flipped and instead of the adults directing and protecting the children, it was the other way around. It took a lot of effort and charm for him to convince them to help. He could see the emotional and even physical trauma they'd suffered but if these children were determined and courageous to face their own nightmares then they should too even if they were reluctant.

Kise was about to approached them but was beaten by Takeshi—Daisuke's best friend (and kind of his right hand man, probably) and watched as he talked to them and gave them their own tasks. The workers appeared hesitant but did their own share and helped.

Jeez, these kids have the potential to be anything they want to be especially Takeshi and Mari. Also, Daisuke, that kid can be a strategist in the future.

"About time you dolts moved," a middle-aged man with raven hair, some of it turning gray, dark brown eyes and well-built body sardonically muttered as he regarded the workers. "Hiding behind the little back of these children, what the hell are you here for?"

Mari moved towards the man. "Nakamura-san, it's fine," she said, placing a gentle hand on the man's arm. "They're here and they agreed to help us. That's all that matters."

Nakamura scoffed. "It's not like they were the only ones who got hurt by those bastards. You kids experienced almost the same thing and you're children. And look, you handle things more maturely than them. What a disgrace!"

Although a part of him agreed with the man, Kise thought that was enough and decided to intervene before any discord could happen. This was truly not a good time for that. "Um, Nakamura-san, I think we should focus more on the intruders coming our way. You can reprimand them later."

Nakamura swung a fierce glare at Kise. "You," he hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I don't know you but that brat, Daisuke and sweet Emi trusts you and I ain't complaining—"

 _But you are_ , Kise wanted to say but shut his mouth.

"—so I'm keeping my mouth shut but don't tell me how to handle these idiots"—Nakamura jerked an annoyed thumb at the workers—"that's my job."

Kise raised his hands in compliance. "Yes, I get that. But I can hear the guards coming here so I thought we should concentrate on that."

"He's right," Takeshi interjected, glancing at Kise warily while holding a cellphone lent by one of the workers. "I got a message from Team One; three guards are coming here from the right and two on the left. Team One and Two will handle them."

"Don't forget Team Three," said Mari, showing the phone on her hand. "Two of them are coming from the window."

"How do we catch them from the window?" one kid asked. "We didn't prepare for that."

Kise blinked and shook his head. He really felt like he was on a battlefield with how Takeshi and Mari were overseeing the operation. "Don't worry about them. We have a sniper scoping outside." He thought he said too much but was relieved when a couple of kids mumbled "cool". Damn, but was there nothing that could faze these kids?

"Fine," Nakamura grumbled and regarded all the kids and workers. "You know what to do. But don't go overboard and be a hero. Run as fast as you can when you're in a pinch."

Kise opened his mouth to say that they wouldn't be in a pinch because he was there when they heard a crash just outside the door. Everyone was tensed and Kise took the initiative to go to the door since he was the only who could fight. The door opened itself before he could touch the knob and took a step back when he saw one kid behind the door.

"Team One reporting," the kid said, looking at Takeshi and Mari. "We caught the guards. Team Two got theirs, too."

Kise gazed at the kid, stunned. Was he even needed there? They seemed to take good care of themselves. He wondered how the director got them to be so scared of him. Then again, the children looked more angry than scared; it must be their strong mentality. He hoped the adults—with the exception of Nakamura—snapped out of their misery.

Kise also got the feeling why the kids were so unified, it was because of Daisuke. He must have been planning on catching the director by himself for weeks, maybe even months and prepared many traps, giving instructions to the other kids and waited for the right opportunity before it was too late. It was a half-baked idea but Kise commended Daisuke for actually thinking about escaping the nightmare they were in and taking the guts to do it.

"Just got a text from Team Five," said Mari and everyone turned to her. "Daisuke is coming here."

Emi, who still stuck to Kise like glue, looked surprised. "But why?"

Mari shrugged and focused her gaze at him. "Don't know. But he said he's meeting up with Kise-san."

Kise nodded, a bit distracted and focused his hearing outside and ignored the chaos two floors above them. He stared down at the newly arrived kid. "Hey, where's Team One and Team Two at?" he asked.

"Team One's near the stairs. Team Two is setting up on the library."

"Pull Team One out and go back here to defend," Kise instructed and faced Takeshi and Nakamura. "Enemies are coming and they're strong so I need to take care of them. Don't let anyone in or out, got it?"

"But what about Daisuke-kun, Kise nii-san?" asked Emi.

Kise patted her on the head. "I'll meet him halfway."

And without any other words, Kise left the room. His senses heightened to a degree and detected a couple of vampires getting near. He saw Team One and gestured for them to hurry up though without them giving him a thoughtful look but did as ordered.

With the coast clear, Kise dropped the act, running fast and kicked the vampire coming down from the stairs hard on the stomach. He quickly ducked down as a sword swung above him. Punching the vampire's wrist holding the sword, he took it and flipped it over; stabbing the vampire he kicked behind him while he pierced the chest of the vampire in front of him barehanded, closing on the heart and crushed it.

Not caring about the blood raining down on him, Kise pulled the sword back and swung it upward, beheading another vampire. He took a sidestepped and evaded the bullet fired at him. Lowering his body, he advanced to the vampire, dodging the firing bullets and thrust his sword forward to its chest, instantly killing him.

Sensing another presence behind him, he immediately swung his sword and luckily halted just inches from Daisuke's neck. Kise blinked, shaking off the bloodlust and his eyes widened when Daisuke's presence registered in his brain. "Daisuke-kun!"

Daisuke didn't say anything and just stared blankly at him. It took a few seconds for Kise to realize he just killed vampires and was even covered in blood from head to toe. "Uh…I'm, uh, Daisuke-kun…"

Daisuke looked over at the ashes from the vampires' corpses and Kise was sweating bullets, wondering if Daisuke saw him fighting. "Here," said Daisuke, handing him a handkerchief. "At least wipe the blood off your face."

Flabbergasted, Kise mechanically took the offered handkerchief, cleaning the blood off his face as best as he could. "Daisuke-kun, aren't you—"

"Aomine-san told me to go to you and Emi," Daisuke interrupted him, digging in his bag and passed a box on Kise’s hand. "He gave me that. I assumed it's for you."

Kise looked down between the box on his hand and Daisuke. He appreciated how Daisuke was giving him an out and not probing on what he just witnessed. "Thank you Daisuke-kun," he murmured, grateful.

Daisuke gave a firm nod at his indebted words. "I'll go ahead to Emi. I'll tell them you're busy."

"Okay," Kise nodded. "Also, tell all your teams to fall back. It's going to be chaos in here soon. It's best if they don't get caught in the crossfire."

"Already did," Daisuke calmly informed. "I also told them to take the other way so they won't see you."

Kise smiled at the boy's quick thinking and motioned for him to go on. He watched as Daisuke ran to the children's bedroom without a backward glance before curiously opening the box from Aomine. He let out a brittle laugh when he saw the box empty. Aomine tricked the boy into going back to be safe.

Kise sighed. Midorima and Akashi were so going to lecture him so hard after this.

**xXx**

Just after Daisuke left, Aomine calculated how to go in the room, killing the vampire without the humans finding out. He was surprised when the vampire didn't hear him and Daisuke talking. Either the vampire was distracted and wasn't focusing enough or he sensed Aomine’s presence and pretended to be ignorant to catch him off guard.

Oh well, it didn't really matter to him. Time to get this show on the road.

Aomine kicked the wooden wall hard, destroying it and dashed forward before any of them could react. He advanced to the vampire and landed a hard punch on its stomach, flying backward to the hallway and away from the room. Out of the sight of the humans, Aomine used the opportunity and stake the vampire he kicked. He quickly took out his silencer gun from its holster and rapidly shot the vampires around him.

After six shots, he straightened up and put his gun back. It was done in less than a minute with the humans none the wiser. He went back to the director's room and saw them watching him shock and anger.

"Who the hell are you?" the director shouted.

Aomine didn't reply and knocked out the humans near him. He was onto the others before they could blink, hitting one on the gut and kicked another on the head, just enough to knock him unconscious. He elbowed the human coming up behind him and gave a swift uppercut.

That was five. Another five more to go.

The director grabbed a gun from his drawer in a panic and trained it on him. Unperturbed, Aomine took a sidestepped, avoiding an upcoming punch and brought the human's head down on his knee. He bent low as a bullet zipped by and noticing a hard bound thick book lying beside him, grabbed it, throwing it to the human farthest from him, nailing him on the head.

Calmly skirting around the bullets being fired at him, Aomine ran forward and socked another one on the head. Without turning around, he gave the human behind him a backward punch on the nose.

Aomine glared at the director, who was sweating hard and was running out of breath. He had a fleeting thought of just waiting for the director to pass out due to lack of air but he was pressing for time. He coolly strolled towards the terrified, shaking director.

"D-Don't c-come near or…or I-I'll shoot!"

"You're out of bullets, stupid," was Aomine's short response as he grabbed the director's head and rammed it to the table.

With that done, Aomine turned to the filing cabinet in the room and pulled out the bottom drawer, taking out the ropes he left there last night. He was halfway done in tying up the humans when the crashing sound of the window glass breaking brought him to a halt. He froze and looked back and saw a vampire's corpse quickly crackling to ashes. _Must be Midorima's work_ , he thought. Sensing other vampires coming, he pulled out his gun and trailed it to the door, firing twice before going to back to his work.

With his hands on his hips, Aomine studied his handiwork, the humans all tied up with their feet together and their hands bound on their backs. He tossed the masking tape aside which he used to cover their mouth and texted Kise that he was done with the humans; all that was left was cleaning up the vampires scurrying around the house.

Leaving the room, Aomine went to the stairs and with his acute vision saw Kise fighting on the second floor and some vampires creeping on the first floor to probably take the kids. Without a second thought, he leaped down from the stairs to the ground floor and dropped down on a vampire's head, crushing the skull savagely with his foot, blood splattering all over him and the floor.

What happens next was a blur of blood, dusts and ashes as Aomine killed all the vampires he could get his hands on. He didn't even notice Kise fighting beside him and guarding his back at one time.

Aomine stabbed another vampire with a huff and carefully scanned his surroundings. He turned to Kise and saw him dispatching the last of the vampires. "Since we're done—" he was interrupted when they heard a loud bang coming from the children's bedroom.

Promptly running towards there with Kise following on his heel, Aomine blasted through the door. They froze on their tracks when they saw a vampire holding a girl hostage, a gun on her head. The vampire saw them and took a couple of steps back away from them and the children and workers, dragging the kid with him.

"You can't do anything now," the vampire taunted, looking at Aomine and Kise. "Don't want them knowing anything about us, right?"

Aomine was thinking up on catching the vampire unaware when in the corner of his eye, he saw Daisuke looking at the girl calmly as if communicating silently to her. He grabbed Kise's arm to stop him from going to the vampire and nodded his head to Daisuke. Kise saw the same thing as him and let the children handle it.

"What do you want from the kids?" Aomine asked, giving Daisuke enough time to do his plan while diverting the vampire's attention to him. "It's over. You lost. Let the kid go and I might let you escape."

"Yeah, right," the vampire spitted out harshly. "The dark hunter, the Emperor's Executioner letting his prey go? As if I'll believe that shit. You're going to kill me once I let go of this kid!"

"I won't," Aomine calmly stated. "Just let the girl go. She's just a kid. She's got nothing to do with this."

"I don't care!"

The vampire was too distracted in arguing with Aomine that he didn't notice two workers coming behind him with a baseball bat. The vampire groaned when they whacked him on the head but Aomine knew it wasn't enough to knock out the vampire. He was surprised when the girl bit the vampire's hand, letting her go and Daisuke with a couple of kids took the chance holding a toy gun and blasted it to the vampire, spraying water.

No, not water. It was acid.

The vampire screamed as acid scorched his face and went down. Aomine signaled for the kids to stop and hurriedly hauled the vampire out of the bedroom, leaving the children and workers to Kise's care. Hidden from everyone's view, he quickly killed the vampire with his stake and then let out a weary but relieved sigh as it crumbled into ashes.

Knowing Kise was handling the kids; Aomine inspected the first floor if they were more vampires left, just hiding from him or probably caught in some trap. Seeing nothing, he inspected the second floor, finding some vampires knocked out due to the sleeping gas in the music room and instantly killed them. Wow, those traps sure do worked well. Once clear, Aomine went up the third floor checking everything before going to the director's room and found the humans still out cold. He fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Midorima that it was done.

Aomine went back to the children's room on the first floor and saw Kise sitting beside the girl who was held hostage (though the kid didn't seem distraught) surrounded by the other girls, looking over her. On one side, he saw a man with graying hair bellowing out orders to the workers, who were taking care of some of the younger children.

Aomine’s eyes shifted to the corner of the room, away from everyone, where Daisuke and Emi with two other kids were. Daisuke was whispering softly to Emi, who was holding onto him tightly, tears staining her cheeks while the other two kids talked to Daisuke and comforted Emi.

And seeing this, Aomine knew they were going to be all right.

Feeling tired, he slumped down to a bed, running a hand to his face. He jerked slightly when the bed dipped on his right.

"It's over," he heard Kise say.

"Yeah," Aomine said as the sirens of the police cars and ambulance permeated through the night.

**xXx**

Murasakibara put his hand on the bowl between him and Kuroko and grabbed a handful of popcorn while lying down on his bed, watching a mystery movie Kuroko picked. He suggested watching one to at least entertain Kuroko. It didn't take a genius to know Kuroko was distracted and wondering where everyone was and how they were doing. And since Murasakibara was Kuroko’s appointed guard, it was up to him to alleviate Kuroko's concern.

Murasakibara blinked when he turned to the TV hanged on the wall and saw the credits of the film rolling. He didn't even notice that the movie was over and glanced at Kuroko, who looked close to sleep. If Kuroko slept in his room, Akashi wouldn't mind, right? But just to be on the safe side…

Murasakibara gently shook Kuroko awake. "Kuro-chin, if you want to sleep I can walk you to your room."

Kuroko blinked drowsily before rubbing his eyes and covered his yawn with his hand. "I can't sleep yet Murasakibara-kun," he mumbled. "Not until they get back."

"You know Aka-chin, and maybe even everyone, wouldn't like it if you stayed up late waiting for them," Murasakibara said, ruffling Kuroko's hair. "You should go to sleep, Kuro-chin. You'll see them tomorrow morning anyway."

Kuroko curled up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "But what if they came back hurt while I'm sleeping in my room? I won't forgive myself if that were to happen."

"Mido-chin promised you that they will be careful, didn't he? So relax Kuro-chin, worrying won't help anyone."

Kuroko nodded as he buried his face on top of his knees. "Is it…is it okay if I stay here with you, Murasakibara-kun?" he murmured. "I don't think I can sleep by myself."

Murasakibara only thought of it for a second before nodding. "Sure Kuro-chin," he agreed and stood up, taking the bowl of popcorn. "I'll take this to the kitchen while you get ready for bed Kuro-chin."

After washing the bowl, Murasakibara climbed up the stairs and into his room and saw Kuroko already on the bed but from sound of his heartbeat, he knew Kuroko was still awake. He left Kuroko to his own thoughts and went to the bathroom for his nightly routine. Once done, Murasakibara moved to his bed and lay down beside Kuroko after turning the lights off.

Kuroko rolled over until he was facing him and Murasakibara could see the questions running in those sky blue eyes. "Stop thinking Kuro-chin," he said. "You won't be able to sleep if you keep doing that. They'll be fine."

"Does this always happen?" Kuroko quietly asked as if deference to the darkness, "Everyone going off doing something dangerous?"

"No," answered Murasakibara. "It's been years, decades actually since we fought off another coven."

"Is it because of me?"

Murasakibara was silent, then as if a force compelling him, he wrapped his arm around Kuroko and pulled him closer to his body, Kuroko's head tucked close under his chin. Kuroko nestled comfortably against him, sighing contentedly. "It's not your fault Kuro-chin. You're also victim as much as us. And your family got forcibly dragged into this. This isn't the first time this happened nor will it be the last. Believe in us, Kuro-chin. Believe that we can overcome any obstacles thrown in our way."

Kuroko didn't respond but he was settling in and Murasakibara knew sleep was pulling Kuroko in. "Thank you Murasakibara-kun for staying with me," Kuroko dozily muttered.

"You're welcome Kuro-chin," replied Murasakibara as he listened to Kuroko's soft breathing and steady heartbeat, lulling him to sleep.

**xXx**

This wasn't what Akashi expected when he trailed after his mark all the way to Shizuoka prefecture.

He pulled out his stake from the vampire's chest and without glancing at its crackling corpse to ashes, he gazed down at the katana the vampire dropped and picked it up. He silently walked forward surveying his surroundings, the hallway was eerily quiet but he could feel vampires' presences all over the building. They must have figured out that the building—their hideout was breached.

Akashi veered to the right and leaned against a wall, peering at the edge and saw the majority of the vampires waiting for him. It seemed they were able to track his movements once he entered their base and judging by their bloodlust and the tense anticipation in the air, they were aware of his identity.

Akashi closed his eyes. Guess he had no choice but to silence them.

Taking it out of his coat pocket, Akashi took a couple of deep breaths and pulled the pin of the smoke bomb, quickly throwing it to the vampires. He ignored the screams and shouts of "smoke bomb" and pulled the sword out of its scabbard, closing his eyes and in a flash; he pressed on, continuously slashing the vampires close enough to meet its blade.

Like a careful dance, Akashi continued slicing and cutting vampires he could sense, decapitating here and there, leaving showering crimson blood on his wake. Once the smoke was gone, he opened his eyes and carefully gauged the bloody scene and not detecting any more vampires, he swished his sword to shake off the blood before sheathing it back.

Resuming his way, he walked onward, his footsteps echoed cacophonously against the floor. No sense in keeping quiet anymore and awaited anyone coming his way. Moving his body slightly to the right, he evaded a fired bullet and stared at the vampire who had the guts to fire at him point blank. Either the other was arrogant or too stupid to face him head on but he didn't care.

At once, Akashi was in front of the vampire and knocked him back with the scabbard sword and without even giving any chance for the vampire to take a breath; he swung his sword to his neck. He blinked when the vampire haughtily smirked as the chains of the nunchaku blocked his sword.

Akashi jumped back and stared evenly at the vampire, who slowly got up and watched him warily. He threw the scabbard in his left hand away and held the sword with both hands. His eyes narrowed when the vampire opened his mouth.

"I'm going to kill you and go up in the ranks," the vampire declared with false bravado. "Or even be known throughout the world as the slayer of the Red Emperor."

Akashi didn't comment. He had no time for small talks especially to one as preposterous as that.

Running at full speed, he brought his sword down only to be stopped again by the nunchak and they fought off each other, the clanging of metal against metal rang on the hallway but it was only a matter of time before he won. The vampire grinned when his sword's blade gave a crack but he paid no mind to it as he thrust it forward.

The vampire gave a low laugh when his sword was broke into half by the nunchak. Unfazed, Akashi took the spinning pointed half mid-air with his right hand and stabbed the vampire squarely on the chest with it while he threw the other half of the sword to his left, killing another vampire sneakily pointing a gun at him.

Straightening up, Akashi saw a double door just up ahead and moved his feet there after taking his stake out. He cautiously turned the doorknob and promptly opened the door. Without delay, he ducked down as he heard a bullet whizzed by and instantly advanced to a vampire kicking him hard, knocking chairs as he flew back. He followed the fallen vampire and easily dodged the bullets firing at him and jumped behind the vampire, quickly stabbing him on the heart.

Akashi sidestepped as a knife embedded on the wall beside him and threw his stake forward, spearing the vampire in front of him straight on the chest. He quickly crouched down and grabbed the arm, trying to stake him from behind and flip the vampire over his shoulder, shattering the wooden table into tatters. He twisted the vampire's arm and before he could cry out, Akashi pulled an extra knife on him and buried it to the vampire's chest.

Not even watching the vampire turning to dust, Akashi spun around swiping his foot, catching another vampire behind him unaware and off balance. Fast as a blur, Akashi grabbed the vampire's throat and slammed him hard on the wall, his left eye turning to gold.

"Who sent you?" Akashi demanded, the biting tone in his voice made the vampire whimper in fear.

Even frightened, the vampire dared to smirk at him. "W-Won't…t-tell…"

Akashi's hold the vampire's throat tightened, squeezing it a little but not enough to kill. He ignored the strangled scream the vampire pathetically let out. "This is the last time I'll repeat myself," he gritted out. "Who sent you."

The vampire tried to claw at his hand on his throat but Akashi paid no mind to the nails digging on his wrist and sensing this, the vampire gave up fighting. "…Fuck…off…" the vampire falteringly uttered.

Patience thinning, Akashi brutally knocked the vampire's head on the wall. "Tell. Me."

"Argh!" the vampire garbled, losing consciousness. "…ght…n…he…der…eb…"

Akashi clenched his teeth at the vampire's words, they may be mangled but he could put the pieces together knowing what it meant. Irately, he crushed the vampire's throat and severely broke it off its body, uncaring of the blood splattering onto him.

Taking off his black leather glove from his right hand, Akashi took out his phone and called his clean-up crew. After giving them the location and instructions, he immediately dialed Midorima's number. He knew his right hand man must be insane with worry since their communication was abruptly cut off. He had no choice but to break his ear comm or else he might have been heard. It was all for naught though as they sensed his presence.

" _Akashi! Are you okay? What happened?"_

"Calm down Shintarou. Nothing I can't handle. It seems our enemies had a base here in Shizuoka."

" _Had? Akashi, don't tell me…You've killed all of them?"_

"It's either them or me. They seem to enjoy trying to kill me and wanted to get a promotion for getting me or so I've heard. Anyway, it's a good thing I did and at least our enemy's force dwindled."

" _You know who they are, don't you?"_

Akashi's grip on his phone tensed. "I do. The one I interrogated didn't say it outright but he did say a very blatant hint. How are things with Daiki and Ryouta?"

" _The mission was a success. Aomine dispatched all the vampires, and the humans including the director were all accounted for. I've already notified our contact in the police force and they're on their way here. According to Aomine, the humans don't know about the vampires so we don't have to worry about that. I'll try to keep the media out of this case so the children and workers won't get any scrutiny."_

"They didn't face any trouble?"

" _Not that I've heard. Although Kise was almost exposed by one of the kids but he seemed to sort it out so I guess it went fine."_

"And Tetsuya?"

" _I didn't hear anything from Murasakibara so I guess nothing went wrong with Kuroko."_

"That's good news. So everything went well."

" _Yeah, it did. Akashi, are you coming home tonight? It's a four hour drive."_

"I'm staying here but I'll be back by mid-morning. I need to meet up with the clean-up crew and after that, I have to call someone."

" _I see. I'll tell Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara. But just in case Kuroko is still awake and asked for you, what will I tell him?"_

"Just say I'm working on a business in Shizuoka and I'll be back tomorrow."

" _Alright, I'll take care of everything here. See you tomorrow Akashi."_

"Later, Shintarou," Akashi hanged up and then sighed as he observed the ruined conference room with the ashes from the vampires' corpses littering around, the tables and chairs all broken and overturned, the windows and walls splashed with an obscene amount of the dark red blood, its tangy scent overflowing the room.

At the corner of his eye, Akashi saw a faint glow and walking over to it, found out it was a laptop still working. He crouched down and ignored the tiny cracks of the screen, perusing its content. His eyes narrowed when he came across certain information.

Akashi ran a hand through his hair in frustration, calming himself down and clenched his fists tightly or else he might lash out in anger. Their mission might be a success but their enemy gained something as well.

A very important one.

They might even thought of this loss as nothing but collateral damage.

Akashi crashed the laptop with his bare hands and strode out of the room, paying no heed to the ashes of vampires he killed or the blood plastered all over the hallway and blood trails he left as he walked out of the building through the fire exit. As soon as he was out, he breathed in the chilly air and a put a lid on his ire, getting pissed off wouldn't help him.

All Akashi could do right now was to be prepared but it didn't mean he would just sit around waiting for his enemies to make the first move. He would make them wish they didn't cross him and taste death and defeat.

And if they tried to do something to catch his wrath…

Then, Akashi would have no qualms in _destroying their entire existence._

**xXx**

Watching the fading crescent moon from the window, making way for the fiery orange-yellow rising sun, a man swirled his wine glass, its red content slowly swirled before bringing it to his lips, drowning the thick, heady taste of blood. "News," he spoke, discerning his subordinate's presence in his room.

"The orphanage project was destroyed at midnight."

The man waved his hand dismissively. "It's no loss. It was a meaningless project anyway. Anything else?"

"We lost communication to our base in Shizuoka."

"Hmm…any guesses?"

"No traces of evidence were left in the scene and the clean-up was precisely done. It's likely the Red Emperor or one of his coven."

"The Red Emperor, huh?"

"We found something as well." The subordinate handed the man a thin folder.

The man opened it, reading the information on them. "And this is connected to him?"

"Yes, we're sure. All connections were proficiently hidden away."

"Then, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir," the subordinate bowed to the man and silently left the room.

The man carelessly threw the opened folder on a table as he stood up and moved to the large window, showing the vast dawning sky, the combined dimmed light of the moon and daylight sun were enough to illuminate the words printed upmost on the paper from the folder.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._


	11. 11th Night (Arc I)

「 **First Descent: Arc I** 」

**Eleventh Night: A Precipitous End**

Aomine yawned as he reflexively scratched the back of his head while walking in the hallway towards the garden for a well-deserved nap. It was almost a week ago when the incident at the orphanage happened and it took a lot of bribing on their part for the case to be confidential and under wraps. Midorima and Kise handled that part efficiently though they did asked for his help at times. He so envied Murasakibara for having nothing to do but entertain Kuroko. As for Akashi…

He sighed, remembering his leader.

Akashi was busy doing his own thing that he didn't even had the time for Kuroko. It was weird to say the least. Kuroko was only with them for more than a month but this occurrence was strangely bizarre to see. They could see Kuroko torn for being bothered and pleased by this.

Aomine confronted Akashi about his odd behavior since he could guess it was about the vampires opposing them. But Akashi dismissed him saying he would announce it to the rest of the coven when he gathered all the facts. He knew Akashi found out who were targeting them but that was not all there it was to it. Akashi was hiding something else. Something very important judging by Akashi's cagy actions.

But there was no point in dwelling on it. Akashi would reveal it to them soon enough when the time was right. All Aomine could right now was to trust his leader's judgment.

"Ao-mi-ne-cchi~!"

Aomine looked back and saw Kise skipping merrily towards him with a huge smile on his face. "What?"

"I have news!" exclaimed Kise, catching up to him and walked alongside him. "Haru-chan got approval in adopting both Daisuke-kun and Emi-chan, isn't that great? Akashicchi helped in swaying favors for them."

"That's good," said Aomine. "I'm surprised her husband agreed on taking them in. But Haru will good for those two. They need a stable family to grow up in."

"Right?" Kise said. "Hideki-san doesn't really mind. Haru-chan told me they've been trying to have kids for years now so they consider this as a blessing. Too bad they're leaving Kyoto and moving to Tokyo but I guess it's for the best."

Aomine raised an eyebrow in surprise. "They're leaving?"

"Yup. Haru-chan wanted them to have a fresh start and Kyoto has too many bad memories for the kids. She said it will be good for them to live in a different environment."

"I get that," Aomine agreed. "So when do they leave?"

"Tomorrow," answered Kise, glancing at him. "You want to go and say goodbye to them?"

"Don't know," he said, shrugging. "Maybe."

Kise smiled. "You should. We can go together."

"Yeah, okay." Aomine took a quick look at the papers on Kise's hands. "What's that? Midorima giving you paperwork or something?"

Kise stared at the documents on his hands before handing it to Aomine. "Transcripts, actually. One of the solid evidences against the director. Daisuke-kun copied it from the director's computer with the help of another kid. Everything is in there, his plans, his conversation with his associates, fabricated documents for adoption, his embezzlement of money; the whole thing. Daisuke-kun even has recordings of them talking and planning in his office."

"Was this the thing he carried in his bag?" asked Aomine, skimming the records. "Evidences against the director?"

"Yeah," Kise nodded. "Midorimacchi was surprised when Daisuke-kun offered it to the police. The director is an idiot for not deleting it from his computer but it worked well in our favor. He and contacts are going to face jail time for a long time. I made sure of it."

"What about the orphanage? What will happen to it?"

"They're closing it," said Kise. "It won't be good if it stayed open anyway due to the rumors about the director. The other kids are being moved to another orphanage, too. Midorimacchi made sure it's a good one and will help them get over what happened. Plus, it has a unique system that will help develop their talents."

Aomine's brows scrunched together in confusion. "Talents?"

Kise blinked at him. "Oh, I haven't told you yet? Most of the children in the Himawari Orphanage are geniuses and have certain gifts. Like Daisuke-kun, he's has an IQ above 140 while Emi-chan is a piano prodigy."

"If these kids are talented as you say, why did they become orphans?"

"Various circumstances," said Kise. "Daisuke-kun's mother died during childbirth while he's father died due to overwork and he doesn't have any relative left. Emi-chan's parents meanwhile died in a car accident. She was the only lone survivor. Emi-chan has an aunt but nobody knows where she is. The other children have more or less the same story."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that those gifted kids are in one orphanage," Aomine mused.

Kise nodded in agreement. "I was curious so I investigated a little. It turns out those kids were taken in personally by the old director—Amamiya Yuuko. Rumor has it that she's an eccentric and well-educated lady. All the kids she took in became distinguished people in their chosen field after carefully selecting a family for them."

Aomine mulled over this. "So you're saying she finds orphan kids who are genius or talented, takes them in and search for a family that will suit them? Did I get it right?"

"Yeah," Kise agreed. "I don't think she has any ill intentions. If anything, she helped those kids have a better future. Some people might use those kids to do, well, bad or for, you know, their own selfish reasons. It was a good think this Amamiya Yuuko person found them."

Aomine's eyebrows furrowed contemplatively. "I don't get it. This Amamiya Yuuko looked like she cared for the orphanage and its kids like her own. So why did she leave the ownership to her granddaughter who doesn't even live in Japan? Shouldn't she entrust it to someone who can continue what she began?"

"She did actually," Kise revealed with a knowing smile on his face. "She entrusted it to Daisuke-kun. There was another clause in her will that the director's assistant purposely ignored: 'If by chance, my granddaughter—Mrs. Chiyo Clovis (née Amamiya) refused the rights of Himawari Orphanage (Kyoto, Japan), it will pass on to Daisuke Mamoru with the support of his guardian’, is what it says. The director's assistant knew about it and didn't tell anyone and made an executive decision to hand over the rights to its sponsors."

"Can the vice-director do that, hand over the orphanage's title without Daisuke knowing?"

"Why do you think he's in jail right now?" Kise blatantly stated. "Amamiya Yuuko's lawyer was livid when he found out. He thought Daisuke inherited the orphanage and retired with his family in England. The director's assistant lied to him about it. The lawyer contacted Haru-chan and met up with Daisuke-kun. The deed of ownership passed onto him with Haru-chan as his representative until he's become of age."

"Hmm…" Aomine hummed, burying his hands on his pocket as they made their way to one of his favorite hang-outs—the tallest sakura tree which looked a little dead since it was fall. He flopped down on the grass with his arms behind his head as a pillow. "This is all a huge tangled of mess."

"True," said Kise, leaning against the tree bark. "But it's all untangled now."

Aomine closed his eyes as a soft breeze brushed past them and tranquil silence enveloped around them. Peeking at Kise with one eye opened, Aomine noticed he was strangely quiet. He wasn’t dumb to not notice that what happened at the orphanage invoked some disturbing memories for Kise. "You okay, Kise?" he asked, sitting up.

Surprised at his abrupt question, Kise blinked at him before answering. "I'm fine Aominecchi. What's with the question? Everything's good and—"

"Kise."

Kise paused at Aomine’s curt tone before pushing himself off against the tree. "I'm fine, really," he said, giving him a wide smile. "Anyway, I better check on Kurokocchi. He might get lonely since Akashicchi seems busy. Later, Aominecchi!"

Aomine watched Kise's retreating back knowingly, a bit worried. "Idiot," he muttered, his voice low, so low it didn't reach Kise's ear. "Don't smile if you don't mean it."

**xXx**

don'tthinkaboutitdon'tthinkaboutitdon'tthinkaboutit

_Don't think about it._

stopthinkingaboutitstopthinkingaboutitstopthinkingaboutit

_Stop thinking about it._

Kise kept repeating that mantra over and over again. He couldn't afford to think about it again.

Not anymore.

He was done with it. It was in the _past_. He got over it. He didn't need to dwell all over it again.

Kise slowed to a stop. He didn't even realize he was running. To where, he didn't know but he sure as hell knew from what. He wanted to laugh at that. He couldn't run from it. He couldn't run from himself.

Weakly, pressing hand against the wall, Kise took a deep breath, taking as much air as he could. He felt suffocated. Drowning in his own dark abyss.

_He can't breathe._

hecan'tbreathehecan'tbreathehecan'tbreathe

"Kise-kun?"

With a gasp, Kise whirled around and found Kuroko staring at him with worry in his eyes. "Ku-Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko walked closer to him. "Are you alright Kise-kun?" he asked, placing a hand on his arm. "You look a little pale."

Kise unconsciously took a step back away from Kuroko. Away from his touch. Even with the turmoil swirling in his mind, he noticed Kuroko's surprise and a bit of hurt at his actions. He never shied away from physical contact especially from Kuroko, who never initiate physical affection except for at times.

"I'm fine Kurokocchi," Kise lowly muttered, the tiredness in his voice was obviously evident. "I…I need to—"

Kuroko cut him off. "Can you accompany me to the library Kise-kun?"

Kise didn't have the chance to refuse when Kuroko turned around and strode towards the direction of the library. Though reluctant, he followed Kuroko; the silence between them was uncomfortable and awkward. If Kuroko was mad at him, Kise wouldn't begrudge him of that.

Kuroko opened the door to the library and wordlessly walked over to the couch, sitting on it as he looked up at Kise and patted the space beside him. "Sit here Kise-kun," he invited though there was an underlying tone of command in his words softened by the small gentle smile on Kuroko's lips.

Kise hesitated for a few seconds before sitting beside Kuroko. His shoulders taut and tensed as if readying to pull back or move away. His hands gripped his knees in discomfort as he tried not to look at Kuroko. Kise wanted to get away but he couldn't tell him that. Kuroko would ask and he wasn't ready to talk nor would he ever be.

"Are you done with your work Kise-kun?"

Kise blinked and slowly turned to Kuroko. That certainly wasn't he was expecting. He thought Kuroko would demand what was wrong with him or get mad at him. "Work?" he repeated, confused.

"Yes," Kuroko nodded. "Midorima-kun said you were working on something about an orphanage. He said there was a problem and you helped solving it."

"How much did Midorimacchi tell you?"

"Just that."

"Oh…" Kise averted his eyes away from Kuroko's observant ones. "Yeah, I'm done with it. Everything went well."

"That's good."

Another bout of awkward silence ensued and Kise had enough. "Kurokocchi, I—"

"How long have you been in this coven Kise-kun?" Kuroko quietly asked.

Surprised at the unexpected question, Kise glanced at Kuroko, answering, "More than a century, I think."

Kuroko's sky blue eyes lightened in understanding and gave Kise a sympathetic smile. Kuroko reached out to touch his cheek, his thumb brushing lightly and gently. "It must be hard, huh?" he said, meaningful. "You know, it's all right to let your emotions out when you're feeling overwhelmed. You don't have to be strong all the time. Everyone will understand. You don't have to smile when you're not feeling happy."

Kise's eyes widened in surprise and let out a diminutive laugh, the sound brittle even to his ears. "What? Kurokocchi, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please don't lie to me Kise-kun."

Kise paused, looking right into Kuroko's eyes. "I know you're worried and I appreciate it but please don't push me about this Kurokocchi," he said, his voice hard.

"I'm not pushing you, Kise-kun," Kuroko sighed softly. "On the contrary, I just want to be there for you. Just like the time you were there for me when I said goodbye to my parents. You don't have to tell me anything nor am I asking for it. I just want you to be yourself. I don't like you because you're always happy and energetic. I will still like you even if you're sullen and morose. I accept all sides of you, Kise-kun."

"So please," Kuroko beseeched, taking a hold of his hand, "don't hide your true feelings for me. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or not. All of us still have emotions we feel. I just want you to know that I understand if you don't want to be happy. I will still be here with you, Kise-kun, everyone is. So please trust in me."

Kise stared at Kuroko in shock and then he felt a single line of tear streaming down his cheeks. Numbly, his cold trembling fingers touched his wet face and stared at the tears in his hand. "Huh? What? I'm crying? But I don't…I don't…" He tried to wipe it off but no matter how much he rubbed his eyes, they still continued to fall and fall.

"It's okay Kise-kun. It's okay," Kuroko soothingly murmured as he brought down Kise’s head onto his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine. You're not alone."

Kise couldn't help it anymore and as if a dam broke inside of him, he closed his eyes and wept. He could feel Kuroko's fingers shifting through his hair, comforting him. Shakily, his hands reached out and wrapped around Kuroko's body, bringing him closer to him as he buried his face to Kuroko's shoulders, seeking solace.

Kise knew Kuroko didn't know what was happening to him but he was grateful for his words. He didn't know how much he wanted to hear those words for a long, long time. Those words were salvation to him. And Kuroko gave him the redemption he unknowingly searched for.

For once, Kise wasn't scared as memories of past buried in his very being flashed through his mind. He sifted through them, letting them go one by one. And as he went through them, he didn't feel the shackles of emotions binding him to them.

For the first time, he felt free.

As Kise unburied the stifling emotions to Kuroko's small and fragile shoulders, sharing half of the burden with him, he continued to cry.

And cried.

And cried.

**xXx**

Crouching down in front of the oven, Murasakibara watched as the sponge cake baked, trying hard not to pay attention at the sound of Kise breaking down with Kuroko comforting him. He was glad Kuroko saw through Kise's façade and told him off. No one in their coven knew how to approach Kise whenever he was troubled by his past. They tried but failed and just gave him some space to work it out himself or try to distract him with anything as Kise easily bounced back and went back to normal.

Being in their coven sometimes helped and they were always around for each other no matter what happened. But they all have their own demons festering in their souls and hoped to exorcise. That was why it was difficult at times to be with any of them.

As their leader, Akashi tried to always be with one of them and advised them or just accompanied them in solitude. But they all knew Akashi had a more troubled past out of everyone, from what they could glean of him anyway. No one knew the real story of Akashi's past except for himself nor had they seen their leader lament about it if he even did.

Hearing Kise's cries, a small hope burst in Murasakibara. Kise was crying for his loss and grieving for his anguish past but he knew a bigger part of Kise was crying in relief for being freed from his demons. And it was all because of Kuroko.

Murasakibara wasn't as plagued of his past like the others. He grieved over the loss of his parents and siblings and even the loss of his human life. But he already moved on and accepted the fate of being a vampire. Still, he was not inconsiderate enough to be insensitive of everyone's feelings.

Maybe it was destiny that brought Kuroko and Akashi's path to cross; for Akashi to bring Kuroko into their lives, to probably change the course of their immortal life.

"Arara~" Murasakibara said to himself, wondering when he became so philosophical. "Mido-chin must be rubbing off on me."

He straightened up when his phone, placed on the kitchen counter, rang and was surprised when he saw Akashi's name flashing. He immediately answered it. "Hello Aka-chin~"

" _Atsushi, tell everyone I won't be there tonight."_

Murasakibara blinked languidly. "Eh? Why not Aka-chin? Are you following another target?"

" _No, I'm meeting with our informants. It will probably take all night so I might be back by tomorrow morning."_

"What about Kuro-chin?"

" _What do you mean Atsushi? All of you are there to protect him."_

"No, that's not what I meant…" Murasakibara trailed off, trying to explain it. "Aka-chin, remember the time you went to Shizuoka?"

" _Yes, Tetsuya slept in your room. I'm not mad if that's what you're worrying about Atsushi."_

"No, that's not it. Kuro-chin didn't sleep well that night. He kept turning and tossing in the bed. He didn't say anything but I think he was worried about you. I think Kuro-chin missed sleeping beside you."

"… _Oh? Well, distract him. Tell him I'm meeting someone."_

"Eh? But if I tell Kuro-chin that, he might think you're cheating on him, Aka-chin."

" _Atsushi."_

"Fine~ I'll tell Kuro-chin. But if Kuro-chin got mad at you it's not my fault."

" _Tetsuya isn't that petty."_

"If you say so Aka-chin," said Murasakibara as the oven let out a ding, a sign the cake was done baking. He was puzzled as to why Akashi got quiet on the other line.

" _Atsushi, is someone crying?"_

"Ah, you can hear that? As expected of Aka-chin. It's Kise-chin."

" _Why is Ryouta crying?"_

Murasakibara inwardly winced at his leader's biting tone. Even if Akashi wasn't showy of how he cared for his coven, they all knew how protective he was of them. His leader didn't like it if one of them was upset or sad and would rain down hell to anyone who hurt them.

"It's okay Aka-chin. Kise-chin is safe," Murasakibara said. "What happened at the orphanage must have triggered something from his past and you how he is when he gets one of those. Kuro-chin is consoling him so he's going to be fine. Kise-chin is going to be fine Aka-chin."

"… _I see. I'm glad to hear that. Tetsuya is really remarkable."_

"Yeah…"

" _It seems they have arrived. See you tomorrow Atsushi."_

"'Kay, bye Aka-chin~"

After that, Murasakibara busied himself finishing the strawberry cake which was tonight's dessert and informed everyone about Akashi's news while working. He didn't know if Kise heard or what but one of them could notify him later on. He glanced up when someone went inside the kitchen before returning his attention back to his cake. "You need something Mido-chin?" he asked.

He heard Midorima walking closer and sat on a stool, watching him work but he knew Midorima was occupied with something. "I heard your conversation to Akashi," Midorima said.

Murasakibara took the piping bag filled with cream. "And?"

Midorima continued to watch him. "The reason you and Kuroko were up early the day after the orphanage incident was because he couldn't sleep without Akashi?"

"Yeah," he answered, looking up at Midorima. "That's what I think anyway. Kuro-chin looked tired but he slept fitfully. When the three of you came home unscathed, he was relieved but he got restless when you said Aka-chin won't be back before lunch."

Midorima edgily crossed his arms. "And since Akashi won't be back tonight you think Kuroko won't be able to sleep again?"

Murasakibara blinked, gazing at Midorima for a moment before placing down the piping bag to the side. "If you want to sleep beside Kuro-chin just say so Mido-chin. All this talk is confusing."

"That's not it!" Midorima irately said, his face red as a tomato.

" _Careful Midorima, you’re showing how perverted you are,"_ they heard Aomine muttered somewhere in the mansion.

"Shut up Aomine!"

Murasakibara took the bowl of strawberries to cut them in half (while eating some of them, of course). "So what are you talking about Mido-chin?" he asked, distracted.

Midorima sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger. "Kuroko missing Akashi… don't you think their relationship is progressing?"

"Why the hell are you interested?" said Aomine, coming inside the kitchen and flopped himself down the stool beside Midorima. "That's their business. We're out of it." He stared at the bowl of strawberries and his hand reached out for one but Murasakibara slapped it away. "Damn it Murasakibara! Just give me one. You're eating some of it, too!"

Murasakibara ignored Aomine and looked at their vice-leader. "Isn't that good? Kuro-chin and Aka-chin's relationship progressing?"

"Well, yes, normally," Midorima assented. "But we all know Kuroko's presence changed something in our coven. And it's just a feeling but what if Akashi intended for Kuroko to be his mate?"

Both he and Aomine looked at Midorima in surprise. Then, simultaneously, they said, "I don't mind."

Midorima blew an exasperating breath at their nonchalant answer. "Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, yeah," said Aomine, successfully getting one strawberry and quickly ate it before Murasakibara could take it away. "It means we have to follow Tetsu, too."

"It means Kuro-chin is going to be our Mom," Murasakibara added which prompted the two vampires to stare at him in incredulity.

Aomine blinked. "Uh, never thought of it that way before but that sums it up, I guess. Nice Murasakibara."

"Thanks Mine-chin. But no more strawberries."

"What!"

Midorima shook his head helplessly at them. "You two are hopeless," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have asked."

"I know why you're worried Mido-chin," said Murasakibara as he looked down at the cake after doing some finishing touches before putting it in the fridge. "But if that were to happen, don't you think it will do well? Our coven will be more stable."

Aomine placed his chin on his hand, a bored look on his face. "Yeah, it will but it comes with consequences depending if Tetsu stays human or Akashi turning him into a vampire."

"Obviously, Akashi will turn Kuroko into a vampire," Midorima put forward. "The problem is…"

"…The vampire community," they chorused.

"Don't forget the old geezers in the Council," Aomine reminded them. "It's common knowledge how they always wanted Akashi to join the Council and Kuroko as his future mate will ruin that. They won't approve of him."

Murasakibara hummed in agreement. "But Aka-chin won't care if they approve of Kuro-chin or not. He always does what he wants. No one, not even the Council, can force Aka-chin to do anything."

"True," both Midorima and Aomine nodded.

"Do you think there will be a wedding?" Murasakibara considered to which the two vampires studiously ignored. "Oh, and what if Aka-chin and Kuro-chin had a kid?"

Aomine gave him a wryly stare. "They're both guys Murasakibara. And it's not like vampires can reproduce."

"Well, they could adopt."

"Don't be stupid Murasakibara," Midorima tiresomely stated. "There are no vampire children. And it's forbidden to turn one."

"What about a human kid? They could turn him into a vampire when he gets older," Murasakibara suggested.

Aomine shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care. What they plan is up to them." His stomach growled loudly. "Ugh, I'm hungry. Isn't dinner ready yet?"

"Don't be daft Aomine," said Midorima. "You can see Murasakibara hasn't done anything yet. If you want dinner help him prepare for it."

Aomine placed his arms down the counter and buried his face on them. "No, too troublesome," he lazily drawled. He peek an eye open at Midorima. "Don't you dare do anything, Midorima! You're hopeless when it comes to cooking." Midorima's left eye twitched in annoyance at the quip but didn't retort. It was true anyway.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

They all turned to the doorway and found Kise coming in with Kuroko. Kise gave them a weak smile, knowing they heard him cry. There were no evidences of what happened on his face like red eyes or blotted face except for his amber eyes which looked sad but there was a hint of hopefulness in them, too. No one tried to comment on it and was just relieved that Kise looked fine if a little drained. Kise's smile was small but it was genuine enough to ease them. They also paid no attention to how tightly he gripped Kuroko's hand as if his lifeline.

"I'm making dinner," Murasakibara answered as he took out pans and pots plus ingredients. "Mine-chin said he's hungry."

Kise and Kuroko made their way beside the other two vampires. "At least help Murasakicchi make dinner if you're hungry, Aominecchi," Kise suggested.

"No," Aomine groaned, burying his face again on his folded arms as his stomach growled loudly again which Kuroko could even hear.

Kuroko turned to the quiet Midorima, who was uncharacteristically still in the kitchen with everyone. "What about you, Midorima-kun? Aren't you going to help—"

"No!" Kise interrupted before Kuroko could finish his question. "Just imagining Midorimacchi cooking is giving me nightmares!"

Midorima glared hard at Kise for his exaggerating remark. "Then help Murasakibara or I'll cook tonight's dinner," he threatened.

"Jeez," Kise sighed as he stood up to help Murasakibara, "we're not your maids, you know."

"I could help, too," Kuroko offered.

Aomine's head snapped up and looked at Kuroko in surprise. "You can cook Tetsu?"

"I make a mean boiled egg," Kuroko straightforwardly said.

Aomine glumly sighed and dispiritedly put his face back on his arms. "Just stay in this corner Tetsu."

With the help of Kise, dinner was done in no time though Aomine prevented them for finishing earlier since he kept stealing some food until Kuroko put a stop to it. Dinner was an enjoyable affair and even Midorima was less sourly than usual. All was well until Murasakibara told Kise and Kuroko that Akashi wouldn't be back until tomorrow and the atmosphere got a bit tensed.

"Did he say why?" Kuroko casually asked though everyone could tell it was forced.

Murasakibara glanced at Midorima for help but he left it to him to handle. He hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "Aka-chin is meeting up with someone."

"Who?"

Murasakibara didn't know what to answer; it wasn’t like he could tell the truth. Akashi didn't give him permission. Fortunately for him, Aomine answered. "Another vampire."

Kuroko turned to Aomine. "A friend of your coven?"

"You could say that," said Aomine, shrugging his shoulders in disinterest. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Tetsu. Akashi gets calls from other vampires all the time though he ignores most of them. But sometimes he meets up with some."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "I see."

Murasakibara silently let out a sigh of relief. He was grateful for Aomine's quick thinking. It wasn't really a lie but not the truth either.

"So does that mean Kurokocchi will sleep all by himself?" Kise asked, making him, Midorima and Aomine stiffened in their seats.

"I guess," said Kuroko and disbelievingly gazed at all of them, discerning their unease expressions. "I can sleep by myself. I don't need anyone with me."

Kise twirled the fork in his left hand, playing with his food, not noticing the other three vampires' discomfort. "I know that Kurokocchi. But, um,"—he shifted nervously and looked at Kuroko—"can I stay with you tonight? I mean, I just…I…"

Kuroko's eyes softened, knowing why Kise was apprehensive and gave him an indulgent smile. "Of course, Kise-kun, you can stay with me."

Murasakibara relaxed. Kise needed Kuroko at the moment so he was fine with it and he could see Midorima agreed with him as his tensed shoulders loosened up. Except for Aomine, who let out an inaudible mutter of "lucky bastard" to which the vampires disregarded.

Midorima ordered Aomine to take out the strawberry cake to eat and Murasakibara watched everyone's lively face as they indulged in the dessert he made. Aomine and Kise bickered as usual but he knew it was Aomine's way of cheering up Kise. Kuroko and Midorima talked various things, sometimes Murasakibara joined them but most of the time he just ate, contented. The only missing thing was Akashi but he wasn't worried.

Their makeshift family would be complete.

**xXx**

Akashi stared up the dark moonless sky.

The countless twinkling little stars painting the vast obscure sky were kind of beautiful to his eyes. When was the last instance he took the time to just appreciate such beauty? Was it decades ago? Centuries? He couldn't remember.

All Akashi recalled was the bitter memory of death, the tangy smell of blood so vile that it sometimes hurt to breathe, the echoing sound of metal when he fight, the smell of rotting corpses and whirling gust of dusts and ashes, the stifling scent of fire smoke and the fizzing sea of red inferno.

But it seemed to sweeten as Akashi remembered his coven. The steady presence of Midorima accented with his quiet, calm demeanor and his eccentricity. Aomine's wildness, stubbornness and his fearlessness which at times amplified the coven's confidence. Murasakibara's idleness that lets them to take a moment to just breathe and live. And Kise's bundle of sunshine and abundance of liveliness and energy that kept the coven happy and positive.

But everything changed when Akashi met Kuroko.

Now, Akashi's experiencing many emotions for the first time and at times, feelings so nostalgic that he was surprised to feel them again after a long time. The darker part of his personality—the vampire in him seemed so quiet and serene but still ready to be unleashed. While the other part of him—his human side that was buried deep in him seemed to resurrect. He once thought of it as a weakness but perhaps it was not.

He could feel the harsh power of his vampire but also the gentleness of his human side.

He felt powerful but peaceful at the same time.

Akashi closed his eyes and blew out a sigh. Kuroko and his coven were the most important thing in his immortal life right now. He couldn't afford to lose them. They were the only reason why he continued to live day by day. If they were gone it was the same as killing him. He would do everything in his power just to keep them safe and alive.

That was why the thought of someone endangering them made his blood boil.

Akashi’s fists involuntarily clenched tightly, his nails digging into his palms, leaving a crescent mark but he didn't care. He would find _him_ and when he does, mercy would be the last thing on his mind.

"Hey, put a lid on your bloodlust Akashi," a familiar voice said behind him. "You're scaring the animals away."

Akashi didn't look back since he knew who it was, already sensing his presence following him after their meeting. "Shouldn't you go back to the hotel? He's waiting for you."

"It's fine, he can wait. What are you going to do now?"

"You followed me all the way here just to ask that?" Akashi asked as he put his hands deep in his coat's pocket as he moved his foot forward. He heard footsteps following him but he didn't mind.

A sigh and then, "Yeah, I'm worried, okay. If you're right and it's _him_ , shouldn't I stay at the mansion, too, for extra protection? Heck, I can even convince the idiot to stay, too."

"Not right now," answered Akashi. "It will only worry the others more. And this is personal, it's better if this stays within the coven."

"I—no, _we_ are a part of your coven, too Akashi."

Akashi almost stopped but continued to walk forward. "I'm not ostracizing both of you from my coven. You're still part of it but both of your roles are different from them. Your task is to flush _him_ out of hiding, destroy all their bases, and kill every soldier you can get. I want you to find _him_."

"Fine, fine, I get it. What about the Alliance? We could ask for their assistance."

"I'd rather not," said Akashi. "We'll try to keep this in our coven. If other covens especially from the Alliance got dragged into this, it will turn into a full-scale vampire war. And some of my enemies will use the chance to align themselves to _him_. I want to prevent that outcome."

"Hah…I remember the time when you flourished every time there's a war. You always seemed alive when you always win every battle."

"That was a long time ago. Time passed and changed and I did, too. It's the same for everyone as well. Don't tell me you haven't changed after all these years?"

Akashi heard him snort in indignation. "Of course, I changed."

Akashi's lips quirked up in a small smile for that. "Call me for updates," he said, dismissing him.

"As you wish," he heard him answer and a gust a wind passed by, a sign of his departure, leaving Akashi back to his thoughts.

Akashi walked in a slow pace almost to that of a human, watching the quiet and remote road to the mansion. He looked up when he perceived the tall trees in the garden as if beckoning him. He found himself quickening his pace as he past the gate, then the courtyard and opening the main door, stepping inside the mansion.

He could sense Aomine and Midorima waking up and settled back to sleep when they recognized his presence. He went up the stairs to the right wing and to a certain door.

Akashi soundlessly opened the door to Kise's room where he could hear Kuroko's faint steady heartbeat and treaded inside. He silently walked closer to the bed and watched the peaceful expressions of both Kuroko and Kise as they slept. He slightly bent forward and gently touched Kise's hair, pleased that he now looked well.

Kise stirred and slowly woke up to Akashi’s touch. He blearily stared at him and opened his mouth to probably greet him. Akashi raised a finger to his lips, shushing Kise and signaled for him to be quiet. He mouthed to Kise to go back to sleep to which he drowsily obeyed.

Akashi gently picked up Kuroko and carefully carried him into his arms as to not wake him up. And after one last look at Kise, who was soundly back to sleep, he left the room and walked towards Kuroko's room. He looked down at Kuroko when he felt him burrowing closer to his chest. He kissed Kuroko's teal hair as if soothing him.

"Welcome home Akashi-kun," Kuroko sleepily mumbled.

Akashi froze on his tracks and stared down at Kuroko in his arms. He didn't know if Kuroko was awake or probably dreaming. In any case, he was still surprised to hear those words. It was a severely long time since he last heard that greeting. He could feel an unknown emotion crawling up at him. It wasn't entirely unpleasant and it was familiar somehow.

And in a soft whisper, he murmured, "I'm home, my love."

**xXx**

"Are you sure about this?"

Midorima carefully regarded Akashi after asking his question. His leader looked preoccupied but seeing Akashi's calm face while absentmindedly staring outside the window, showing the open blue sky, Midorima figured it wasn't about their enemy. Maybe it was about Kuroko? Only he could make Akashi this puzzled.

"Yes," Akashi answered, shifting his eyes from the window to him. "You looked worried Shintarou. Don't you trust them?"

"Of course, I do. You know that, Akashi," Midorima retorted. "I'm just surprised you're leaving it up to them. I thought you might personally hunt him down."

Akashi linked his fingers together and placed his chin on top of it. "In any circumstances, yes, I would. But Tetsuya is here and I can't just leave him alone. Moreover, if I leave my coven for a long period of time who knows what chaos you will all come up with again."

Midorima's left eye twitched at the reminder. The last time Akashi left for personal business and left them unsupervised was…well, let's just say they had to compensate and helped build a village after they demolished most of it. And after that, they were banned for coming there again. He wondered if that ban was still applicable. "I'll try to not let that happen again," he guaranteed.

"You said that the last time."

Midorima had no comeback for that.

"Forget about it Shintarou," said Akashi, waving his hand dismissively. "I already made up my mind and will stay here. I won't waste my time hunting a vampire when I can spend it wisely with Tetsuya. He's more important. By the way Shintarou, how is Ryouta?"

"Kise is fine. He's back to normal," Midorima answered. "He looked happy and lively as ever. He left together with Aomine to say goodbye to the children they met at the orphanage."

With a thoughtful expression in his face, Akashi said. "Does Tetsuya know about Ryouta?"

"No, he knows nothing," Midorima shook his head. "Kuroko saw through Kise's pretense and cheered him up. Are you worried Kuroko will found out about Kise?" _About us?_

Akashi considered his question. "No, not really," he said, his tone firm and knowing. "Knowing Tetsuya, he'll understand and will whole-heartedly accept us after knowing our history."

"You seem absolutely sure."

Akashi's mouth twitched up in a small smile and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Don't you think so, too?"

Midorima dithered and recalled Kise, who looked more lively and happy than he ever seen him. He seemed to lighten up as if a heavy burden was lifted off him. He was certain Kise wouldn't ever be depressed about his past again. "I guess you're right," he admitted.

"Also, Shintarou, here," said Akashi, handing him a folder after withdrawing it from one of the drawers. "There's a letter there, too. You can give it to Tetsuya."

Midorima confusingly took the folder and opened it, reading its content. "This is…" he trailed off as he continued to read. He stared up at Akashi. "Why can't you just give this to Kuroko himself? I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I don't think he wants to see me."

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know that's not true. Kuroko misses you even if he won't admit it. The two of should make up so everything can go back to normal. There's no point in dragging this out."

"I'm not dragging this out," Akashi denied.

"You are," Midorima dryly said. "You want Kuroko to miss you."

Akashi smirked at his answer. "As they say, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'."

"You're both going to quarrel again when Kuroko finds out about this," Midorima feebly sighed.

Akashi looked amused. "Quarreling or fighting between two people is a sign of love or so I've heard."

Midorima frowned at that since it reminded him of the bickers between Aomine and Kise or sometimes him and Aomine or anyone of them in the coven, really. "I'd rather not think about that."

Akashi watched his reaction in amusement, knowing where his head was at. "You should be more honest about your feelings Shintarou. Not everyone is adept as me or your mate to ascertain your feelings."

"I'm always honest with my feelings," Midorima insisted.

Akashi shook his head in beguilement as he sifted through some documents lying on his desk. "See to Tetsuya," he directed. "Make sure he receives the letter."

"Alright."

**xXx**

Today seemed peaceful.

That was the conclusion Kuroko came up with after mulling over things. Kise went back to his energetic self and probably a lot more than usual. (He was almost suffocated to death because of the bone crushing hug he received at breakfast.) Kise and Aomine left for some reason he wasn't privy to but he was all right with it. Murasakibara, after breakfast, went to run some errand and then grocery shopping after. Midorima was with Akashi in his office.

He blinked at the thought of the red haired vampire.

It felt like it had been so long since the last time he was with Akashi. It wasn’t like he was still mad. He calmed down and was really grateful for Akashi saving his parents.

Wait, did this mean his parents knew Akashi?

Kuroko shook his head, erasing that thought. He didn't want to think how that happened especially what reaction his mother had in meeting the vampire. His mother was completely protective of him. From what he could remember, that protectiveness was inheritable as his grandmother was the same to his mother when she was alive. However it seemed that his grandmother took it to another degree when it came to him though he didn't know why.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he breathed the cool air as he stepped out to the garden, serenely watching the brown leaves slowly fall to the ground, showering the place with it. It was now in the middle of autumn, just a few more months before winter would come. It seemed time flies so fast.

Was it just a while ago when life was normal to him? Going to school, playing basketball (though he could still play as Aomine liked the sports sometimes with Kise, too), eating lunch with his friends, living with his family?

And now, he was just here. Like a standstill.

Kuroko had no complaints living with a vampire coven especially as interesting as Akashi's coven. He already accepted it. But was giving blood to Akashi his only purpose here? The rest seemed busy doing their own thing, having their own duties and role they worked.

But what could he do?

Kuroko ambled his way to the fountain Midorima showed him before and sat on the edge. He dazedly watched the clear blue sky before sighing heavily and held out a hand to catch a leaf falling from the trees. Gently placing it on the surface of the water in the fountain, he stared as the leaf drifted aimlessly; a feeling that he was becoming familiar with.

"Kuroko there you are."

Kuroko looked up at Midorima striding towards him. "Is there something wrong Midorima-kun?" he asked.

"I just got the report," Midorima answered. "They're doing fine and already settled comfortably in their new home. They seem to like the place and even gotten well acquainted with their neighbors."

"Um, Midorima-kun," Kuroko interrupted, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Midorima stared at him. "I'm talking about your parents Kuroko."

"Eh?"

"We gave them financial assistance to start anew but your father refused and insisted they can fend for themselves," Midorima continued and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Stubbornness runs in the family it seems. Anyway, they were worried about you and asked to give this to you."

Kuroko wordlessly took the letter in Midorima's hand, still in shock and processing his words.

"You can write a reply if you want. Just hand over your letter to me or to Akashi so we can send it to them. And just to remind you, even if your parents know we're vampires please be discreet in writing your replies. The less they know, the better it is for us and for them as well."

Kuroko gazed up at Midorima in surprise. "You mean I can write to my parents whenever I want?"

"Yes," Midorima nodded. "Also—wait, Kuroko! Where are you going?"

Kuroko didn't even notice he was running until Midorima called him. He glanced back at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Midorima-kun, I have to go. I'll see you later."

And with that, he ran towards the mansion, passing Murasakibara, who just got back from grocery shopping and with Aomine, yawning and then gawked at him when he passed by without a word. Seeing his destination, he abruptly opened the door without knocking and panted, out of breath from all the running he did.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Kuroko didn't know what to say, he was at loss for words. He was feeling too much at the moment and couldn't quite think at all. "I…"

Kuroko felt Akashi's hands on his shoulders, rubbing soothingly. He didn't even notice Akashi had moved. "Love, you're shaking," he heard Akashi muttered. He grabbed Akashi's suit and leaned forward, resting his forehead onto his shoulder as he suddenly felt weak.

Kuroko didn't know how many times he thanked Akashi for his duration there. Could someone feel so much gratefulness to their captors? Could Akashi even be considered his captor anymore? He didn't know; the lines were already blurring. But he could feel it and he could now admit it. The red haired vampire wasn't his captor any longer, he was now his protector.

"…Thank you," Kuroko softly whispered.

Two words.

Just two ordinary words anyone would often say or hear.

But the real meaning of those two words wasn't lost on both of them.

"You're welcome," Akashi murmured back.

Kuroko smiled. Hearing the sincerity of those words lacing in Akashi's tone was enough for him.


	12. 12th Night

**Twelfth Night: The Phantom's Choice**

It was just an idea.

Whether it was stupid or ingenious, he didn't know. And he wouldn't know unless he tried it.

Kuroko knew himself and he knew he wasn't the type to just stay around, idling about and doing nothing. After asking some questions to Midorima, he knew there was nothing useful he could do. But it didn't mean he wanted to stay as a burden, a cumbersome responsibility to the coven. There must be something he could do.

And then this idea came to his mind.

And he knew the perfect person to help him with this.

(He was _so_ not going to ask Akashi.)

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko halted in his tracks and looked back at Kise, who was coming towards him while carrying a box. "Kise-kun," he greeted and then curiously stared at the box. "What's that?"

Kise sighed. "I don't know. Midorimacchi asked me to take this to the command center. It was a pain looking for this in the basement. I didn't even know we had a basement. And I thought I knew every nook and cranny of this mansion. Oh, but I did found some old pictures from before. I can show it to you later if you like, Kurokocchi."

"That would be nice Kise-kun," was the only thing Kuroko could say to the vampire's long speech.

Kise walked along beside him. "Are you going to see Midorimacchi, too Kurokocchi?"

"Yes," he nodded. "There's a favor I want to ask of him."

"Does it have to be Midorimacchi? You can ask me Kurokocchi! I'll do anything you want."

Kuroko quietly and thoughtfully regarded him. He could ask Kise and he was a hundred percent sure, he would do anything he asked. But for some reason, he was settled on Midorima (and probably because he would suffer a lot of hugs from Kise if he chose him). There was also Aomine, who was the first person he actually thought of to ask, but Kuroko didn't know if Aomine would be motivated to help him. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. It was a bit unclear when it came to Aomine.

"I think I'll ask Midorima-kun first," Kuroko answered. "But I'll keep your offer in mind."

Kise nodded and smiled as they continued their way to where Midorima was. After giving a warning knock, Kuroko opened the door to the command center and motioned for Kise to go inside first, following after him. Midorima looked up from his laptop when they stepped inside and gestured for Kise to place the box on the table.

Midorima then gazed at Kuroko inquisitively, probably wondering why he was there. "Do you need something Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"I have a favor to ask Midorima-kun."

Midorima nodded at him to go on. "Okay."

Kuroko opened his mouth to start and then paused, looking over at Kise, who was aptly attentive. Midorima noticed it and stared hard at him, too. Kise blinked at the stare he was receiving until he finally got what they were hinting at.

"Oh, you want to talk alone? Just the two of you?" said Kise and when he only got silence, sighed. "Right, I'll go now then." As soon as he said that, he left the room but not without leaving a questioning stare to both of them though.

Midorima turned his attention back to Kuroko when the door was closed. "So what is this favor you want Kuroko?"

"I want you to teach me how to defend myself Midorima-kun," Kuroko revealed, determined.

Midorima's eyes widened in surprise and gaped at Kuroko for a minute quite not believing what he just heard. Midorima shook his head as if dispelling his words, like it was just his imagination playing tricks on his mind. "Could you repeat that, Kuroko?"

"I want Midorima-kun to teach me how to defend myself," Kuroko repeated. "And if you can how to fight, too."

"You're serious," said Midorima, seeing his resolute face.

Kuroko nodded. "I am."

"Why do you want to learn? Is it because you're bored?"

"I won't do something because of a frivolous reason as that. You know me better than that Midorima-kun," Kuroko asserted. "I know I can't be on par with you all since I'm just a human. But I can't stay like this. Being helpless, always being protected. I want to do something to help you, to support you. Frankly, I still don't know how to do that. But to find the answer I need to at least get stronger first. And for that to happen, I need your help."

Kuroko clasped his hands and then lowly bend forward in a formal bow. "Please lend me your strength Midorima-kun."

Midorima stared at hard at Kuroko. "Why me? Wouldn't it be better if you ask Akashi or even Aomine?"

"That's true," said Kuroko. "But I don't know if Akashi-kun will take me seriously, maybe he might do it just to humor me. As for Aomine-kun, I don't really know if he'll help or not. He's fickle that way. The reason why I chose Midorima-kun is because I know you'll understand why I wanted to do this and will take me seriously."

Midorima sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't persuade Kuroko to give up. Everyone knew how stubborn he could be. "Alright, I'll teach you, Kuroko. But for the record, I won't go easy on you."

"Of course," Kuroko smiled, pleased that he got Midorima to agree. "I already expected that from you, Midorima-kun."

"When would you like to start?" asked Midorima as he closed his laptop and stood up from his chair.

"If you're not busy then now would be fine."

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "Eager are we?"

"No time like the present, right?" Kuroko said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, let's go then."

**xXx**

Midorima was confounded.

He could count in his hands the times he felt that way. But Kuroko's declaration sure topped them all. With his keen hearing, he could hear Aomine asking Kise why he was in the armory with Kuroko, Murasakibara unusually not munching on some snack in the kitchen and even Akashi's thoughtful hum on the way to his office.

Midorima watched as Kuroko looked around the room, eyeing the various weapons displayed in both wary and anticipation. All kinds of firearms could be seen inside the room from swords, daggers, lances, to guns, rifles, shotguns, bows and arrows and axes, machetes and even nunchak, kunai, knives, handguns and many more. Kuroko walked to the wall where different types of swords hanged. His hand reached out to touch a long broad sword.

"That's not the right weapon for you," Midorima found himself saying, stopping Kuroko.

Kuroko looked back at him and then at the arrayed weapons around them. "Then, what weapon do you think suits me best Midorima-kun?"

"Something light and inconspicuous," answered Midorima as he went to the drawer were the daggers, small knives and kunais are kept. He took out a dagger specifically a stiletto, its long, slender blade up to its needle point tip glinting dangerously against the light and handed it to Kuroko. "Hold this."

Kuroko carefully took the blade, testing it in his hand and then abruptly swung it forward, surprising Midorima as he took a step back before it could stab him. "Ah, sorry about that Midorima-kun," said Kuroko, his face devoid of emotion.

Midorima frowned at Kuroko. "Kuroko, refrain from swinging blades around until you properly mastered handling it. You could hurt yourself." He plucked the stiletto from Kuroko's hand and replaced it with a kunai. He gestured at the target board hanging on the other side of the room. "Let's test your throwing skill. Try to hit the board with the kunai."

Kuroko looked down at the kunai in his hand and then at the board. His grip on the kunai tightened as he brought his hand back and haphazardly threw the kunai in the board's general direction. "Ah," he uttered as they watched the kunai sailed through the air and fall before it could touch the board.

"I see," Midorima muttered, thinking of drills Kuroko has to undergo through. He turned to Kuroko, who took out another kunai from the drawer. "Use your wrist more Kuroko," he advised.

Kuroko looked up at him before nodding. This time, he threw the kunai more evenly with a flick of his wrist. It was more successful this time as the kunai hit the board though it was far from the center.

 _Long range is next_ , Midorima thought as took a bow and a handful of arrows from a shelf. He signaled for Kuroko to follow him out of the room and made their way outside towards the back of the mansion, veering left opposite of the garden and walked a few meters to where he generally practiced archery or gun shooting.

"This is the first time I saw this," said Kuroko, his eyes wandering around the wide open space void of trees to the arrow targets a few distance from them. "Do you go here all the time Midorima-kun?"

"Yes," Midorima simply answered as he started to set up. He motioned Kuroko over and passed him the bow. "Normally, I'll let you get used to do the right handling of a bow and arrow but I have the feeling you won't need it. So we'll proceed to train your accuracy."

"Are you sure?" Kuroko asked as he fiddled with the bow string. "This is my first time doing archery. I might shoot myself."

"You'll be fine," he tried to reassure Kuroko. "And I'll be here. I won't let you shoot yourself."

Kuroko gazed at Midorima uncertainly. "Um, Midorima-kun, what are we doing exactly? I thought you're going to teach me how to fight and defend myself."

"I am," Midorima nodded. "I'm testing what type of training I'll put you through, what method to use, what type of weapons you'll be good at; those things. Truth be told, I still think it's best to ask the others for help since some of them will be the appropriate teacher for you."

"I know that. I'll ask them when I'm ready," said Kuroko as he took an arrow, carefully nocking it to the bowstring. He righted his posture to that of the archers he watched in his school clubs' before pulling the bowstring and then let the arrow go. They both eyed the arrow zooming through the air and hitting one of the targets by chance.

Midorima blinked at the target and then to Kuroko. He didn't know if Kuroko was just lucky or he had a hidden talent in archery. "I do hope that is soon since they're curious," he said, continuing the conversation and then peered at his right where Aomine and Kise were (unsuccessfully) hiding, "so curious that some of them followed and is secretly watching us now."

Kuroko followed his line of sight and saw Aomine and Kise pushing each other while bickering a few ways from them. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun," he greeted, knowing the vampires could perfectly hear him.

"Y-Yo Tetsu," Aomine greeted as he reached them, uncomfortably pocketing his hands in his pockets.

Kise uncertainly followed Aomine and smiled at Kuroko and Midorima nervously. "Hi Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi."

Midorima crossed his arms over his chest, staring hard at the two vampires. "Aside from the obvious, what are you two doing here?"

"C'mon Midorimacchi," said Kise, giving him a small smile, "you can't expect us to not be curious. So what are you doing here with Kurokocchi?"

Midorima was miffed that Kise threw the question back at him and his opened his mouth to tell them to mind their own business when Kuroko beat him to it. "I asked Midorima-kun to train me," Kuroko answered as he handed the bow to Aomine, who seemed more interested in shooting arrows than the ongoing conversation but Midorima was certain he was still listening to them.

Kise looked surprised. "Eh? Wait, you mean that was the favor you wanted to ask from Midorimacchi?" he asked, incredulous and only blinked when Kuroko nodded in assent. "But why does it have to be Midorimacchi? I can train you, too Kurokocchi!"

"Midorima-kun seems to be the perfect person to ask," was Kuroko's only reply.

Aomine stared at Kuroko after shooting off another arrow, perfectly hitting the target dead-on and gave the bow back to Kuroko, interlacing his hands together behind his head in a casual stance. "Perfect? Shouldn't that be Akashi? Why didn't you ask him? I'm sure he'll say yes to your request."

"I don't know," Kuroko said as he pursed his lips. "I don't think Akashi-kun will understand why I'm doing this."

"He won't unless you tell him," Aomine informed and Midorima grudgingly admitted it was a sound advice.

Kise nodded his head. "Yeah, why did you want to train anyway Kurokocchi?"

Midorima only stared right back at Kuroko when he turned to looked at him. He tipped his head to the side, silently telling Kuroko that the decision was entirely up to him if he wanted to tell Kise and Aomine.

"I want to get stronger," Kuroko confessed but unlike before Midorima could sense a hint of uncertainty in Kuroko's tone. A quick glance at Aomine and Kise and he knew that they noticed it as well.

Aomine unlaced his hands and instead buried it in his pockets. "Okay, good luck then Tetsu," he said as he nodded his head at Kuroko before turning around to leave.

Both Kise and Kuroko looked at Aomine in confusion at his abrupt departure. Kise looked torn in following Aomine or staying with him and Kuroko. So Midorima glared at Kise which he seemed to understand as he hesitantly said goodbye to Kuroko and trailed after Aomine.

"What was that all about?" Kuroko asked in bemusement. "Is Aomine-kun mad at me or something?"

"Definitely not, he just wants you stay focused so he left," Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "In any case, let's continue, shall we?"

Kuroko gazed at him for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

**xXx**

Akashi was busy reading the email Momoi sent him when the door to his office suddenly opened. He looked up and saw Aomine angrily strode towards him with Kise, who looked uncertain, on his heels. He overlooked the brusque and rude entrance as he faced them. "Do you need anything Daiki, Ryouta?"

"Did you say something to Tetsu?" Aomine asked without any preamble, his posture full of defiance.

Akashi coolly leaned back in his chair as he looked straight at Aomine. "You need to be more specific than that Daiki. I said a lot of things to Tetsuya."

"Fine, I'll be specific," Aomine said as placed his hands on the table as if to intimidate him. "Did you tell Tetsu that he was weak and defenseless?"

Akashi tensed and stared coldly at Aomine. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he said, the implication in his tone wasn't lost on the two vampires.

Kise intervened as if trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere enveloping the room. "Kurokocchi asked Midorimacchi to train him. He said he wanted to get stronger."

"I figured as much," Akashi said, his eyes not leaving Aomine. "Now Daiki, what made you think it was me that prompted Tetsuya to train?"

Aomine took a step back, taking a deep breath as he tried to let go of his stewing anger. "Tetsu won't do something like this unless you provoked him. I wouldn't put it past you to say something callous to Tetsu."

"The trust you put in me is truly remarkable Daiki," Akashi sardonically uttered. "Regardless, I said no such thing to Tetsuya"—his eyes turned colder and a spark of his bloodlust was enough for Aomine to flinch—"now will I ever say those things to him. Did it ever occur to you that Tetsuya decided this himself because he wanted to?" Aomine schooled his expression but Akashi’s eyes caught the tiny scowl before that. "I guess not."

Kise took a sit on the couch when everything seemed to settle down as Aomine was put into his place and an imminent fight was averted. "But still why did Kurokocchi decided to learn how to fight?"

"Tetsuya's reasons are his own. He'll explain it when he's ready. For now, it is best if we leave him to Shintarou's hands," Akashi stated, effectively ending the topic and went back to his laptop. "Anyway Daiki, have you contacted Momoi?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the sudden inquiry and then shrugged as he flopped down on the couch beside Kise as if his insolence before didn't happen. "Yeah, last night."

"Did you tell her?"

Aomine blinked. "About Tetsu? Or about our old time nemesis?"

"Both," Akashi answered.

Aomine shook his head. "I didn't tell her anything but you know Satsuki. She'll find any information that interests her. And any threats to our coven will definitely catch her attention. As for Tetsu…" he trailed off. "I don't think she'll find anything about Tetsu but she'll have her suspicions."

"Don't you want Momocchi to find out about Kurokocchi, Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

Akashi thought about it for a moment before going back to the email from Momoi and typed his response. Once done, he closed his laptop and looked at Kise and Aomine. "It's not like I'm keeping Tetsuya as a secret but it's too dangerous right now for his presence in this coven to be known. So I advise you all to not tell anyone about Tetsuya."

Kise raised his hand as if they were in a classroom. "But I want to tell him about Kurokocchi, is that okay? I mean it's him—well, okay—them and they're part of our coven, too so it's okay, right? Unless Akashicchi already told them about Kurokocchi?"

"I haven't actually," Akashi admitted. "And it's fine if you tell them. They need to know about Tetsuya anyway."

Aomine leaned forward and from what Akashi can glimpsed from his expression, he knew Aomine wanted to talk something important and serious. "Kise go somewhere else," Aomine ordered and Kise was about to protest but one look from Aomine and a nod from Akashi was enough for him to obey.

As soon as the door was shut closed, the silence in his office was overwhelming but neither of them paid any heed to it. Akashi patiently waited for Aomine to talk but either he was nervous to speak or he didn't know how to begin. "Daiki," Akashi called, snapping Aomine out of his reverie.

Aomine looked up at him. "I like Tetsu," he began. "And I'm pretty sure everyone in this coven does, too. I've only known him for a short while but he became important to me. And you know I don't just let anyone get close to me. Heck, it took you years to get my trust and few more years for me to join you."

Akashi only stared at Aomine when he stopped, knowing he was reliving certain parts of his past. He had an inkling where Aomine was going with this.

"Don't do it Akashi," Aomine whispered, to the point of begging. "I don't…I'm not…not Tetsu…"

Akashi sighed and then stood up to walk towards Aomine, stopping just in front of him and crouched down in one knee to meet his eyes. "Daiki, I'm not going to lie. I thought of the same thing when I first saw Tetsuya. And there's a part of me that wanted to do it even now."

That seemed to snap Aomine as he gazed at Akashi with fear, not for himself but for Kuroko.

"But I won't. I will never do that to him," Akashi confessed. "You're not the only one who was charmed by Tetsuya, Daiki. Even so, not everything will be smooth sailing. We have to climb many difficult walls for that to happen. Plus, Tetsuya himself is also a concern. Either he will be the one who will complete our coven or torn us apart."

Aomine looked affronted. "There's no way Tetsu—"

"Daiki," Akashi cut him off. "You were about to rebel against me earlier."

Aomine grimaced at the reminder and shifted his eyes away from him guiltily. "I wasn't rebelling," he futilely explained. "I know I won't win against you."

"Yes, I know," Akashi nodded as he straightened up. "You were just driven by your impulse and instinct to protect Tetsuya. I won't begrudge you of that. And frankly, I'm pleased you feel that way. I know I can leave Tetsuya in your care, Daiki."

Aomine blinked, trying to absorb what he just said. "Are you"—he shook his head in disbelief—"Sorry Akashi, but are you appointing me as Tetsu's—"

"No," Akashi interrupted, shaking his head as he moved around the table and to his chair. "I know you're capable Daiki and you would have been the perfect candidate. But I have the feeling the task isn't right for you. You would have been conflicted to both of your loyalty to me and to Tetsuya. Not to mention, it's still too early to appoint one."

Aomine scratched the back of his neck as he sighed. "Just in case, have you found one? Maybe one of them?"

"Not yet," Akashi concluded and left it at that as he sat on his leather chair. He took the documents on his table to read, leaving Aomine to his thoughts.

"I might choose Tetsu."

Akashi wasn't surprised to hear that from Aomine. He expected it. He stared at Aomine for a moment. "I know Daiki," he said. "I know."

**xXx**

Kuroko gave a wince as Midorima treated the cuts and scrapes on his hands. He inwardly sighed when Midorima was done and dressed his hands with tiny strips of bandages just like Midorima does with his own fingers. There were in the infirmary after his lesson with knife handling was finished.

"There," Midorima said as he closed the first aid kit and stood up to put it back in place. "I'll give that another look tomorrow."

Kuroko looked down at his hands and he could feel every muscle in his body ached in agony. "I never expected that this will be hard."

Midorima scoffed. "Of course, it will be. Did you expect that after a few lessons you'll be an expert without suffering any mistakes?"

"But not to this extent," Kuroko retorted as his mind went back to the past few days when his training started.

Midorima was true to his words and didn't go easy on his lessons. He was like drill sergeant, driving Kuroko to the best of his abilities and motivated him when at times he was close to giving up. He had to admit, it was hard, tough and demanding. But the feeling of accomplishment when he executed a move and even Midorima's pride drowned his pain.

At first Kuroko was hesitant since he was taking up Midorima's hectic time but he dismissed his worry and said that he wasn't busy as Kuroko thought. So they carved up some time for his lessons every day, each day different from learning self-defense, to knife skills and then archery. The last one was his favorite since it was the only thing he was excelling at. Or maybe because it was Midorima who taught him and admitted that it was one of his specialties.

Still, Kuroko knew it wasn't enough. He had more to learn and Midorima couldn't teach him all of it.

Maybe it was time to ask the others for help.

Speaking of the others, they surprisingly left Kuroko and Midorima alone and didn't probe more on his actions. Kise was sometimes watching Midorima train him but didn't join in (even though he got a feeling that Kise wanted to). Murasakibara was there whenever he was resting and gave him food when he was hungry. Even Akashi was tightlipped about it and only regarded his injuries in concern. Akashi didn't dare try to drink his blood not like he could anyway since after cleaning up, Kuroko was dead asleep as soon as his exhausted body hit the bed.

But the most surprising of all was Aomine. He was always there for his training. There were even times like Aomine wanted to get involved but stopped at the last minute. Once, Kuroko caught him and Midorima talking and only found out what it was when Midorima changed a few things in his lesson, no doubt because Aomine advised him to. There must be a reason why Aomine refused to participate in his training. But Kuroko was sure that if he asked, Aomine would easily comply. He made a mental note to talk to him later.

"Perhaps it will best if we reschedule your archery training to tomorrow."

Midorima's suggestion brought Kuroko's thoughts to a halt. He looked up at Midorima, who was organizing things in the medicinal cabinet. "Why? I can still do it Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko, part of your training is to learn when your body needs rest," Midorima lectured. "At this rate you're going, it's only a matter of time until you overwork yourself and get sick. Everyone won't like it if that were to happen."

"By everyone, you mean Akashi-kun," Kuroko deduced and then sighed when Midorima refused to respond. "Fine, I'll rest but only after I shoot a couple of arrows." He stubbornly stared at Midorima when he opened his mouth to object. "Please Midorima-kun, I need to do it. Archery is like a therapy to me. I'll rest for the whole day tomorrow, I promise."

Midorima sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Midorima led the way to the back of the mansion for target practice with Kuroko lagging behind. His body ached badly whenever he moved but he learned to endure the pain. He was used to it anyway since this happened most of the time when he practiced for basketball. But it was still different from his training with Midorima though.

"Midorima-kun, can I ask you a question?" Kuroko asked as he took the bow Midorima handed him and nodded for him to continue. "When and why did you learn how to fight?" He stared at Midorima, who looked a bit put off at his inquiry.

Midorima took an arrow and looked at it for a second, lost in his own thoughts. "It was a long, long time ago since I learned how to fight. I wasn't good at it first since I wasn't really interested in it."

"Really?" Kuroko was surprised. Midorima was really good and that was only when he watched him did moves in his self-defense class, how much more when he fought for real. "So what made you take it up?"

"I just turned into a vampire and I was out of control at that time," Midorima revealed, turning his gaze away from Kuroko and into the wide space of their surroundings. "That lack of restraint was something I didn't want so I took up martial arts as a way of disciplining myself. It helped as I learned to control my bloodlust."

"That's good to hear," Kuroko said. "Did you learn medicine for that reason, too?"

"No," Midorima shook his head. "I was already interested in it before I became a vampire. In a way, my medicinal background helped when I was studying the vampire's physiology. Learning both human and vampire genetic make-up was challenging and I discovered a lot of things. Moreover, the progression in the medicine field over the years prevented my interest in it to wane."

"Is Midorima-kun the only vampire doctor?"

"I'm the best there is," said Midorima, no arrogance presented in his voice just stating a mere fact. "But yes, there are; a number of them working for their own coven while some work for money or favors."

Kuroko didn't show it but he was taken aback that Midorima answered him. He was prepared for Midorima to turn down his question since he could feel that the vampires didn't want to talk about their past especially for someone like them who lived for so long. That feeling took shape after what happened with Kise last week.

But maybe, just maybe they were trying to put their trust in him. Even just a little.

Kuroko let out a small smile. "Thank you for telling me Midorima-kun." Midorima nodded and cleared his throat to clear his discomfort and gestured for him to start his target practice.

Kuroko closed his eyes and blew out a breath to ease the tension on his body as he relaxed his posture, focusing his concentration. Part of the reason why he likes archery was this sense of calm he got; culminating all his stress and heavy emotion inside himself like a bullet until he let it go accompanied by the arrow.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kuroko?" Midorima asked as he handed Kuroko the arrow he was holding. "You don't have to force yourself. If you're tired just say so."

Kuroko took the offered arrow, loading it and slowly drew the bowstring, his eyes marking the target. He didn't answer Midorima as he was too absorbed in what he was doing and after a few seconds released the arrow, hitting the target a few ways from them though not the center.

"Well, you do have a talent in accuracy," commented Midorima. "Didn't you say that you never took up archery and this was your first time? I only taught you the basics just a few days ago and now you can hit the target spot on."

Kuroko shrugged. "You could say I'm a fast learner. But I still couldn't hit the bull's-eye though."

"I'll teach you a secret."

Kuroko looked up at Midorima and watched as he went behind him, Midorima's hands holding his own. "Here," Midorima murmured in his left ear as he handed him another arrow. "Load it and pull the string." Kuroko did as he was told and pulled the bowstring with his right hand, Midorima's hand atop of his own.

"Stay in that stance," Midorima continued to murmur. "The secret to hitting a target accurately isn't just to eye it, hoping you'll hit the target." Midorima's left hand then grabbed his bow hand, slightly tilting it up. "It isn't just you and the target; you have to feel your surroundings, too. Feel the wind; don't go against it as most of the time it's the one that helps you hit your target."

"Do you feel it Kuroko?" Kuroko involuntary shivered at Midorima's whisper and proximity but he did understand what Midorima was talking about and he did feel it. Even though his arms were already tired in keeping with his stance, he still waited and waited for when the time to release the arrow comes. Suddenly, Kuroko's instincts told him to release the arrow and he did just as the same time Midorima said, "Now, release it."

Kuroko blinked and blinked again when the arrow hit the target dead on the center and turned his head to Midorima behind him with a smile. "I did it Midorima-kun."

"I knew you can do it," Midorima said with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, aren't the two of you close?"

Both Kuroko and Midorima whirled around to Akashi, who was slowly walking towards them. Akashi glanced at the target before looking at Kuroko proudly. "I'm surprise, my love. I never knew you could be this good in archery."

Kuroko stared at Akashi thoughtfully. "For some reason, I feel insulted."

Akashi's mouth twitched in an amused smile. "I assure you, love, it's a compliment."

Kuroko was surprised when Akashi abruptly tugged his hand and pulled him into his arms and away from Midorima. He looked up at Akashi, who was intently staring at his second in command and seemed to communicate something with his eyes, before turning to Midorima.

Kuroko watched as Midorima fiddled with his glasses, a nervous habit of him that Kuroko was able to discern. "I'll go ahead Akashi, Kuroko."

"Thank you for the help Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, pulling away from Akashi's embrace. Midorima nodded at him and Akashi before walking away and into the mansion's direction. He watched Midorima's retreating figure contemplatively before turning to Akashi. "Why do I get the feeling that you chased Midorima-kun away?"

"Because both of you were too close," Akashi nonchalantly answered while picking up an arrow and lightly touched its pointy tip.

Kuroko sighed. "Midorima-kun was just helping me," he explained. He didn't even know why he had to explain himself to the vampire.

"Love, did you know that vampires are very possessive." Kuroko stared at Akashi in confusion. Akashi stared deeply into his eyes. "You are mine," he said carefully, enunciating every word. "I don't mind that you're close to my coven. But always remember Tetsuya, you belong only to me."

Slightly tilting his head to the side, Kuroko said, "In short, you were jealous of Midorima-kun."

"Perhaps," Akashi said with a shrug, showing indifference.

Kuroko sighed in exasperation. He knew the vampire enough that Akashi was too prideful to admit he felt jealous of his right-hand man. He gazed at Akashi wryly. Akashi even had a spiel about belonging only to him. "Does Akashi-kun know why I'm doing this?"

"Because you were bored," was Akashi's prompt answer.

Kuroko shook his head and took a step forward, his hands reaching out to cup Akashi's face. "I'm doing this for myself and for you."

Akashi eyed him pensively. "Is that so?"

Kuroko nodded. "Midorima-kun told me your coven is the most powerful in the world and as such you have many enemies. Since you've taken a liking to me they might perceive me as your weakness and I don't want that. Being a human, I can only do so much but I don't want to be a hindrance or a liability to you. I want to be strong enough to at least defend myself without having to rely on you and everyone else."

Akashi's eyes narrowed at him. "Tetsuya, you aren't—"

"Shh," Kuroko pressed a finger to Akashi's lips. "When I said goodbye to my parents, I hated you because you forcefully took me away from my family and I swore to myself that given a chance I will try and run away from you."

Understanding reflected in Akashi's crimson eyes. "Tetsuya…"

Kuroko softly smiled at the red haired vampire. "But I don't feel that way anymore. You may have taken me here against my will but I learned to love living here with you and with everyone. What I'm saying is I'm choosing to be here with you, to be beside you of my own free will. That is, if you will have me Akashi-kun."

**xXx**

Akashi stared at Kuroko in surprise.

Never would he have expected for Kuroko to say those things. Perhaps in the near future but not this soon. Hearing Kuroko accepting his fate to be with him and everyone—with vampires, was somewhat surreal. Achieving something like how to defend himself all to prove his worth to Akashi and to keep up with them was another thing he didn't anticipate from Kuroko. Certainly, he had his own inklings but hearing Kuroko's reasons from his own lips was still astonishing.

Ah, really. Kuroko was the only one who exceeded his expectations.

Akashi couldn't suppress his feelings anymore.

Sneaking a hand at the back of Kuroko's head, Akashi leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a heated kiss. Kuroko's lips parted in a gasp and he immediately took the chance and dove right in, their kiss getting deeper and intense and he wasn't surprised to find Kuroko's taste akin to vanilla. Akashi made a guttural sound at the back of his throat and groaned when Kuroko timidly responded, unsure of what he was doing and Akashi had no qualms in teaching him how.

Akashi kissed Kuroko so passionately, so ferociously as if Kuroko was keeping him alive with their kiss, breathing life into him and he would die if they both stopped.

And he didn't want to stop.

Bu he knew he had to.

Against his will, Akashi pulled back and his gaze seared onto Kuroko, watching the conflicting emotions in those sky blue eyes; shock, surprise, apprehension, confusion, and surprisingly desire.

Akashi closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Kuroko's, their lips brushing lightly. He softly nipped Kuroko's bottom lip tentatively, letting Kuroko know that he could push him away if he wanted to. And when Kuroko didn't protest and instead tugged him closer, Akashi kissed him softly, gently, tenderly as if he was someone precious.

And he was. Kuroko was precious and important to him.

And as they kissed, Akashi silently vowed to do anything and everything for this person.

"I'm sorry, love," Akashi whispered apologetically before lightly pressing their lips together again. He couldn't get enough. "I couldn't help myself especially when you say things like that." He couldn't help the smirk splayed on his lips when he saw a tint of pink dusting Kuroko's cheeks and even his ears were red.

Kuroko pouted at him when he saw this. "That was my first kiss, you know."

Akashi smirked wider at the revelation. He supposed he could keep the kisses he'd given to Kuroko every night and every morning to himself, who knew what Kuroko might do if he found out. "Then it's my pleasure to be your first, my love."

"You're not being fair Akashi-kun," Kuroko half-heartedly complained as tried to hide his blushing face by burying his face onto Akashi's chest.

"When it comes to you, Tetsuya, I can't be fair."

Kuroko pulled back, narrowing his eyes at him before going back to his previous position, whispering to himself even if they both know Akashi could hear it. _"Maybe I should have kept that to myself."_

"And waste the opportunity to hear you say that you wanted to stay by my side?" Akashi contradicted, clearly reveling in Kuroko's embarrassment. "I don't think so."

"You're enjoying this way too much Akashi-kun," said Kuroko, his words muffled by his shirt

Akashi smiled as he dropped his face atop Kuroko's head, inhaling his sweet scent. "It's because I'm happy, Tetsuya. I really am. I didn't know I could be this happy until I met you."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko breathed out as if he couldn't say what he wanted to say and Akashi understood what Kuroko wanted to convey, no words were necessary. It was enough with Kuroko's behavior, with how tightly he clung to Akashi, how relaxed he was in his arms and how contentedly safe he was with him.

Akashi could hear Kuroko's heartbeat starting to get erratic and it wasn't until Kuroko pressed his ear to his chest—to his heart that Akashi noticed it was wildly beating as well. "You should have said that and done nice things to me instead of opting to kidnapping, Akashi-kun."

"Perhaps," Akashi admitted, smiling at the thought of those first few days he met Kuroko. "But when I saw you for the first time, everything inside of me screamed that I need to have you and I couldn't suppress my instincts." He looked down to meet Kuroko's tender gaze and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb, staring deeply into those clear sky blue eyes. "In the end it doesn't matter, you're here now, aren't you?"

Kuroko let out a soft smile. "I guess I am." He stepped out of his embrace but their hands were still connected as if relishing the moment between, not wanting it to disappear when they would separate. Kuroko thoughtfully stared at their joined hands and then a frown showed on his face. "You know, I've been thinking about all the things that happened these last two months."

"Two months, you say," Akashi hummed. "That seemed so long but it feels so short."

Kuroko nodded noncommittally. "Hm-mm…"

"And? What are these thoughts you're thinking about, my love?"

Kuroko was too silent for a moment until he quietly muttered as if sulking, "I think I have big case of Stockholm syndrome."

Akashi paused at hearing that and then he uncharacteristically let out a hearty laugh. For the first time since he awoken as a vampire, he finally laughed. He wasn't the type to do it and everyone who met him knew that but for some reason Kuroko could make him laugh so easily. Kuroko was the only person who always managed to surprise him at every turn.

Akashi ignored the sound of shattered plates coming from inside the mansion Murasakibara had probably dropped, or the thud of Midorima's fallen lucky item, or Aomine cursing in shock, or even Kise's yell that it was the end of the world with Aomine telling him to shut up. Akashi pulled Kuroko in his arms again and rested his chin onto his shoulders, their bodies swaying to a phantom music.

"Ah Tetsuya, you really are one of a kind," Akashi whispered.

A tranquil silence filled between them as Kuroko let him do as he pleased. "Why do I get the feeling that everyone's attention is on us?" Kuroko asked, hugging Akashi back, the back of his shirt bunching as Kuroko gripped it tightly.

Akashi chuckled when he heard his coven running towards the other end of the mansion. He hummed in contentment with Kuroko in his embrace and nuzzled his face on the crook of Kuroko's neck, inhaling that familiar and natural vanilla scent. "I'm glad you chose to stay Tetsuya."

"Me, too," Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi sighed in defeat and let out a small smile, conceding his loss. He wouldn't deny it anymore.

He was in love with Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi has been defeated by a human and had his cold heart conquered. But he didn't mind. It was a loss he would willingly accept if it meant having Kuroko by his side.


	13. 13th Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AkaKuroWeek everyone! It's this fic's 1st birthday/anniversary! I'm so happy *cries* But we're still only at chap 13 ~~Imsosorry~~

**Thirteenth Night: A Resolute Inception**

Kuroko stared at the three vampires in front of him with a blank expression on his face. His mind still muddled with sleep since Akashi woke him up so early. He was still sore even after resting his body for two days. And now, he might be a little bit cranky for getting up at the break of dawn. He glanced up at the dark night sky as it gave way to the golden hue of the sunrise. He shivered a little as a cool soft breeze past by him. They were in the middle of autumn and it was chilly with winter coming close.

Sighing, Kuroko watched as his breath came out like a puff of smoke. He also knew his nose was a bit red, too due to the weather. He blew another breath to warm up his cold freezing hands. He should have accepted the cup of coffee that Kise offered him a while ago even if he wasn't a fan of it.

"Um," Kuroko called out to Akashi, Aomine and Kise, wearing tracksuits just like him. The vampires seemed unperturbed by the cold weather as they stretched their bodies. Maybe it was their thing? "Why are we all here?"

"It's for your training, my love," Akashi answered as he slowly zipped up his jacket up to his neck. Kuroko wasn't watching the vampire do that with rapt attention. No, really, he wasn't. He was just sleep deprived, that was all. Judging by the amusement twinkling in Akashi's eyes, he wasn't fooling anyone. "You said you wanted to support us and for that to happen, you need to get stronger."

Kuroko shook his head to get rid of inappropriate thoughts and fought off the urge to yawn. "I understand that," he muttered. "But why do we need to do this at an early hour?"

"No time like the present Tetsu. You have a lot to work on like your strength, fighting instinct but most especially your weak stamina," said Aomine as he stretched his arms above his head with a grin on his face. Aomine seemed excited for a workout.

"Huh…" was the only thing that came out of Kuroko's lips.

"Daiki and Ryouta will supervise your physical training as well as teach you how to use various weapons," Akashi explained as he took a step forward, taking Kuroko's hands and rubbed them together for warmth. Kuroko sighed in pleasure for that. "Shintarou will continue some of your previous lessons and arm you with knowledge about vampires. Atsushi will regulate your diet."

Hearing that last bit made Kuroko paused for a second. Regulate his diet? Did that mean he wouldn't get his vanilla milkshake anytime he wanted? "And what about you, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked instead.

"I'll oversee your progress," said Akashi and gave him a smirk. "And I'll, of course, pamper and spoil you after your grueling, hard day."

Kuroko sighed in defeat. He couldn't worm his way out of this one. And besides, he was the one who asked for this, the others were just helping him. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Stretch and then we're jogging!" Kise chirpily exclaimed, vibrant so early in the morning. Weren't vampires nightly creatures? Why were they so active at the crack of dawn?

In any case, jogging sounded easy enough.

(And Kuroko already rested enough anyway.)

**xXx**

Kuroko wanted to take back what he said. This was _so_ not easy.

(And he should have savored those last two resting days if he knew this would happen.)

Kuroko swiped his mouth with the back of his hand after puking his gut out. He didn't know how many times he did that. And he still couldn't believe they made him ran laps around the mansion. At least it was only the mansion itself and not the whole estate or so Aomine told him. Kuroko jabbed Aomine hard on the stomach for that; not like it did any damage but it still made him feel better.

"Here, Kurokocchi," Kise said as he bent down and offered Kuroko a bottle of water. "You can do this, just one more lap."

Kuroko gurgle the water in his mouth to erase the sickening bitter taste of his vomit and spat it out before drinking all the water. He looked up at Kise beseechingly as he handed back the empty bottle. "Please tell me after that lap, I can go back to sleep."

"Of course not, Tetsu," Aomine butted in, slowly walking up to them. "This is just warm up. Your real training starts after this."

Kuroko felt like vomiting again when he heard that. Were they blind or couldn't they see he was already having enough trouble standing up? And they expected him to finish one lap and train after that? Were they crazy or are they trying to torture him?

"Tetsuya, if you give up now. You won't get stronger," Akashi said, coming up behind Aomine and took hold of Kuroko's hand, helping him stand up. Kuroko was wobbly but Akashi was there to steady him. "You can't achieve something just because you want it. You have to work hard for it. You showed me your determination, love. Now show me you can back it up. Can you do that, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath then released it, calming himself; Akashi's words reverberating in his mind. He opened his eyes and resolutely looked back at Akashi's crimson eyes. "Yes, I want—no, I will get stronger. I'll do anything to make that happen."

Akashi smiled proudly at him. "Then, start running. We'll take it slow but I'll assure, love, we'll get there."

Kuroko nodded and started running, slow but steady. He pushed the vampires following behind him at the back of his mind. He concentrated on his jogging, in taking a tired step after tired step forward. He worked to stable his breathing, his mind not on the goal itself but the part of going there. He felt lighter and suddenly fatigue wasn't on the forefront of his mind but the way his body work and to keep going.

So he kept running and running and running, unaware of his own surroundings.

Kuroko slowed to a stop, resting hands on his knees as he panted for air but for the first time he didn't feel like retching his empty stomach. He closed his eyes while calming his wild beating heart and breathed in the cool fresh morning air. He opened his eyes after exhaling and straightened up, looking for the others.

"That was great Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko looked back and found Kise smiling widely and even Aomine was grinning. Akashi still looked the same but there was a genuine smile on his face as he stared at Kuroko. "I finished that last lap," he said.

"What do you mean last lap Tetsu?" Aomine looked stunned. "You kept going for two more laps without stopping. I'm surprised you're not even puking again right now."

He blinked. "Eh? Really?"

"You can do anything if you set your mind to," said Akashi as he threw a towel at Kuroko. "Now that we're done warming up, it's time for your real training Tetsuya."

Kuroko paled at those words.

**xXx**

Kuroko thought Midorima's training was hard but as it turned out, it didn't hold a candle to his training with Aomine and Kise. It was grueling and demanding. The two vampires were surprisingly Spartan in their lessons especially Aomine. He glared at them after Aomine said that they weren't serious and was just assessing him.

But Kuroko had to admit, as difficult as it was, he was learning a lot. Aomine and Kise have distinctive styles in fighting that perfectly suits them. Kise moved with precision and elegance, his movements were like a careful dance, fluid but at the same time deadly. Aomine, on the other hand, was the opposite. Aomine's actions were more wild and unpredictable since he relied more on his keen instincts. Still, his moves were eye-catching just like Kise but in a different way.

Kuroko absorbed all the lessons and with the two polar opposite styles as well as Aomine and Kise guiding him, he discovered a type of fighting style that was entirely his own. It was like a blend of the two vampire's styles but was slightly altered as he added his weak presence. It still wasn't perfect and he was still developing it. But according to Akashi and Midorima, it was only a matter of time until Kuroko mastered it. He just needed experience, Murasakibara added.

As weeks and days went by, Kuroko felt he was growing a little stronger.

The only thing that didn't change though was…

"Tetsu, it's only been three hours. Don't play dead on the floor."

…His weak stamina.

"At least Kurokocchi lasted up to three hours now, Aominecchi. In our first lesson, Kurokocchi fainted after thirty minutes."

Kuroko ignored them as he lied on the floor on his back, his left arm resting over his eyes as he tried to catch up his breath. They could be so condescending at times that he often disregarded their comments or else he would get pissed. And as Akashi said (when he occasionally watched over his training), anger wasn't a good fuel to fight as it affect his rational thoughts. He had to keep his calm at all times.

Kuroko felt a waft of air above him, probably Kise, who has a paper fan ready to cool him off. "Tetsu, wake up," he heard Aomine mutter to his right. Even if he couldn't see the vampire, he knew Aomine was crouching next to him with a scowl on his face.

"Maybe we should take a rest Aominecchi," said Kise. "It's almost time for dinner anyway."

"Fine," Aomine grumbled in assent. "But only because I'm hungry."

Kuroko was silent through all this. He brought his arm to his side as he opened his eyes and saw Kise sitting on his left while waving the fan. Kise smiled when he noticed Kuroko was awake. Kuroko shifted his gaze to the right and saw Aomine on the other side of the room holding a shinai and doing drills. Sometimes he envied the vampires for their endurance.

Kuroko never seemed to fail in watching any of them moved in captivation. Entranced at Aomine, watching hum swung the bamboo sword with thoroughness, battling an invisible enemy; Kuroko paid no attention to the fingers running through his hair, thinking it was Kise.

"Do you want to learn swordsmanship, too, my love?"

Kuroko blinked when he heard that familiar voice and turned to look at where Kise was previously been and instead saw Akashi kneeling beside him with his crimson eyes staring right at him. Kuroko saw Kise a few ways behind Akashi, checking his phone, most likely giving them a semblance of privacy. (How you could have privacy with all these vampires hearing your every word was anyone's guess.)

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted. He tried to sit up even if he was too tired to do it. He felt a little vulnerable with Akashi looming over him. "What are you doing here?"

Akashi tipped his head to the side. "Is it so bad that I want to see you, my love?"

"We see each other every day," Kuroko responded. _We even sleep together every night_ , he silently added.

Akashi's lips twitched in a small smile at his retort. Kuroko watched as Akashi dipped his head and Kuroko knew he was going to kiss him (in the lips, forehead or his cheeks, Kuroko didn't know nor did he had time to think about it). He quickly brought his hand to cover Akashi's mouth, stopping him. Akashi seemed untroubled at his actions and Kuroko could see in those ruby eyes that he was amused. Akashi leaned back, removing Kuroko's hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm all sweaty," Kuroko answered the silent question. "Please, don't get close to me."

"Don't worry, love. You still smell good."

Kuroko frowned at Akashi as he took his time to stand up. At the corner of his eye, he saw Akashi following suit. "Is there something you need Akashi-kun?"

"I'm just checking if you have a letter to send to your parents," Akashi said as he looked over at Aomine, who seemed to not notice Akashi's presence as Aomine was too focused on his maneuvers. "It's been days since you got their letter and you haven't given me your reply yet."

Kuroko almost forgot about that. Ever since that first letter he got from his parents, he never forgot to send a reply. They mailed back and forth just about every week. Kuroko didn't dare asked how those letters got sent or who even delivered them. He also didn't inquire his parents on their location, thinking it was for the best.

Those letters were short most of the time (except for the first one with his mother asking too many questions like his safety, his health, if he was eating enough or if he was getting along with the other vampires. He also noticed that his mother painstakingly avoided the topic of Akashi) but he could feel the love and worry they have for him in there.

Kuroko's replies were mostly brief only saying that he was safe and what he was doing, taking an account at what Midorima said not to reveal many things for their safety. But sometimes he regaled his parents of amusing stories concerning the coven like Kise and Aomine always bickering, or Murasakibara pranking Aomine because he ate his hidden cream puffs or when Kise accidentally put natto on Midorima's food which he hated, those instances.

(Kuroko didn't put the close moments between him and Akashi that were always interrupted by any of the coven since his mother would have a heart attack if she knew. Inwardly, he was having fun at Akashi's annoyed expressions whenever that happened.)

"Can I give it to you tomorrow instead?" Kuroko asked, making a mental note to finish writing his letter later.

"Of course," Akashi nodded and then tilted his head to the side as if listening to something Kuroko can't hear. "Atsushi said dinner is ready."

At the word dinner, Aomine immediately put down the shinai and went over to them. "Finally," he said, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension on his muscles. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Dinner in a mansion full of vampires plus Kuroko was always lively. Kuroko still couldn't believe when one time Kise told him that the coven only started eating dinner together when Kuroko arrived. They were like a family as eccentric as they were. It was the primary reason why Kuroko cemented his decision to stay.

Kuroko took a glance at the Akashi sitting across from him. Akashi noticed his stare and gave him a small smile.

Then again, maybe there was another reason, too.

**xXx**

Kuroko stretched his hands in front of him as soon as he put down his pen. He just finished writing his letter to his parents. They were worried when he said in his previous letters that he was training and learning how to fight, even how to use some weapons. But they understood why he was doing that and supported his decision. His father even said that it was a good thing not to rely on Akashi and everyone else too much.

Kuroko didn't turn around when he heard the door to his room opened, already knowing who it was. He just folded the paper sealing it on the envelope.

"Are you done, my love?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered as he stood up from his chair and handed the letter to Akashi.

Akashi only stared at the mail in his hand. "Don't you find it archaic to write letters in this day and age?"

"You're the one who suggested writing letters Akashi-kun," he retorted. "Besides, I do know why you're doing this. When the right time comes, I look forward to having my own phone."

Akashi gazed at him as if contemplating something. "That's not a bad idea. Maybe you do need one," he mused, more to himself than to Kuroko.

"That would be impractical since I don't go out and all of you are vampires with acute sense of hearing," Kuroko said, wondering what was wrong with Akashi. "And if by chance I get in trouble"—he brought up his left wrist, showing the black bracelet with rubies Akashi gave him before—"this will be more convenient."

"That is true," Akashi agreed. "But it never hurt to be more prepared. By the way, Tetsuya, when is your birthday?"

 _What an odd segue_ , Kuroko thought. "January 31st," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"So just two more months," Akashi muttered under his breath. "Do you want to go somewhere on your birthday, my love? We could visit your family if you want."

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected suggestion. "Really, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes," Akashi smiled. "Anything for you, love."

Kuroko couldn't hide the pleased smile on his face. "Then, I want to see them. I want to celebrate my birthday with them." He then added, "With everyone, too. My parents did say they wanted to meet the whole coven."

Akashi's eyes softened when he saw his smile. "It's settled then. We'll go." Akashi opened his arms and Kuroko willingly stepped into them, Akashi's arms wrapping around him.

With Akashi's warmth seeping through his body, Kuroko asked in a whisper. "When is your birthday?" Kuroko felt Akashi stiffened for a second at his question and the silence arising from it was too uncomfortable to bear. He brought his arms around Akashi's waist, silently telling him that it was fine if Akashi ignored his question.

"We should go to sleep," Akashi murmured, his voice oddly neutral.

Kuroko had this feeling of wanting to comfort Akashi. "Do you want my blood Akashi-kun?" he asked. "The last time you fed was last week."

"I already have sufficient amount of your blood, Tetsuya," said Akashi. "You're spoiling me too much."

Kuroko leaned back to look at the vampire. "How much blood does a vampire need anyway?" he asked, curious. "I mean, I know an ordinary one needs blood twice a month or just once if the vampire drained a human dry. But Akashi-kun and everyone else doesn't seem normal so how much blood do you regularly take?"

Akashi paused to think over his question. "The same as any other vampire. We just have a good control of our blood thirst so we don't need to feed regularly. Moreover, Tetsuya's blood is special. In my case, drinking your blood twice or thrice a year is already enough for me."

"And if a regular vampire took my blood?"

Akashi cocked an eyebrow at that. "If, _hypothetically,_ a vampire took your blood then they only need to feed every other month or two months at most."

Hypothetical, huh. Akashi sure didn't like to think of anyone other than him to drink his blood. Well, it wasn’t like Kuroko wanted another vampire aside from Akashi to drink his blood anyway. The coven was fine if it was necessary like what happened to Aomine before.

"So Akashi-kun doesn't want to drink my blood?"

"Love," Akashi started, dipping his head closer to Kuroko's ear. Goosebumps spread over him with Akashi's hot breath ghosting on his skin. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you want me to drink your blood. You want it, don't you? That anticipation when my mouth is on your neck. My fangs prickling on your sensitive skin. That first _bite_. The heady pleasure you get when blood leaves your blood and pours into my mouth. All your senses and body pliant to my desires."

Kuroko bit his lower lip to stifle the moan threatening to come out of his mouth. There were times when he was amenable to Akashi's seduction. This was one of them. Being fed on by Akashi was one of his secret weaknesses.

Well, maybe not so secret since Akashi was using it to exploit him.

"But," Akashi continued to whisper and Kuroko gulped nervously, "maybe some other time."

Kuroko blinked and let out a silent gasp when Akashi carried him to bed in vampire speed. Kuroko glared at Akashi posed above him. "Please stop doing that. It's disconcerting." Akashi's eyes gleamed in amusement and Kuroko knew his plea would be ignored.

"As tempting as your offer is, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered as he dipped his head closer to Kuroko. "You will need all your strength in your training tomorrow. We can't have you passing out in the middle of it. Again."

Kuroko's mouth turned downward. "That was one time," he protested.

"Once is enough," said Akashi, his lips brushing against Kuroko's lightly. Kuroko closed his eyes as he pressed their lips together. Akashi took rein as they kissed slowly, languidly as if they all have time in the world. Akashi broke the kiss, his thumb brushing across Kuroko's cheek. "You should sleep now, my love."

"Aren't you going to sleep yet Akashi-kun?"

Akashi shook his head. "Not yet. I need to finish some paperwork."

"Alright," Kuroko sighed. "Good night Akashi-kun."

Akashi leaned forward to kiss Kuroko's forehead. "Good night Tetsuya."

**xXx**

"Tetsu!"

Kuroko blinked at the shout of his name and instinctively ducked down, avoiding Aomine's punch aimed his way. He swiftly curled his hand to give Aomine a punch in his solar plexus. He bit his lip in frustration when Aomine grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. Kuroko steadied himself and then sighed, wiping away the sweat off his face.

Aomine scowled at him. "What's gotten into you, Tetsu?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm sorry," Kuroko mumbled and shook his head to clear his head. "I'll be more focused now."

Aomine stared at him with his hands on his hips. He glanced around the training room; it was sparse saved for the mats in the center and some bamboo swords, boxing gloves and some bo staffs lying on one side of the room. (Kuroko knew Midorima would be mad again if they didn't return them to the armory.) "Should we take a break?" Aomine suggested.

"No, I'm fine Aomine-kun," Kuroko insisted.

"You don't look fine," Aomine stated and grabbed Kuroko's hand, dragging him out of the training room and to the garden. Kuroko was too tired to fight him off and let Aomine do what he wanted. They stopped by below a tree and Aomine pulled Kuroko down to sit with him.

Knowing Aomine was trying to help him relax; Kuroko eased the tension in his body and leaned back against the bark of the tree, the chilly wind helping him clear his thoughts as he closed his eyes. It wasn't like he was thinking anything deep. But all these past few weeks were all about training and training, soaking up lessons the vampires gave him that he didn't have time to just breathe. He took breaks but it was mostly to rest his body and not his mind.

Kuroko was grateful Aomine has the foresight to take him in the garden to unwind. A comfortable silence passed between them until Kuroko broke it off. "By the way Aomine-kun, where did Kise-kun go?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at Aomine.

"Don't know," Aomine shrugged his shoulders, his hand absentmindedly pulling the grass. "Akashi ordered him to run some errand. Kise looked excited when I saw him this morning."

As if reminding him, Kuroko remembered those times Kise kept complaining that he and Murasakibara were the only ones who hadn't met Kuroko's parents yet. A hunch brewed in his mind. "Kise-kun must be delivering my letter to my parents," he deduced.

Aomine turned to him in surprise at his deduction. "What made you say that?"

"Just a guess," said Kuroko. "Aomine-kun did say to always trust my instincts."

"Yeah," Aomine agreed. "But how does Kise being excited led to that?"

Kuroko stared at Aomine. He didn't know if Aomine was this clueless or just faking it. He gazed at Aomine some more. No, he didn't seem to hide anything. Plus, Aomine wasn't like Akashi. "Aomine-kun, you already know my parents were attacked before. Akashi-kun wouldn't let that happen again. In other words, either one of this coven or some other people Akashi-kun trusts were personally transporting the letters back and forth."

Aomine thought about that. "That kind of suits Akashi's thinking," he mused. "But how come it's Kise and not me? I mean, your parents already know me. And I think they like me, too."

"Probably because Kise-kun kept begging Akashi-kun to see them," Kuroko answered. "It might be Murasakibara-kun next time."

Aomine was silent for a moment, shifting his eyes to the side before returning his gaze back to Kuroko. "Do you miss them?"

"Of course, I do," Kuroko nodded. "They are my parents. And it's been three months since I last saw them. It's natural to miss someone you love."

Kuroko thoughtfully regarded Aomine, who looked pensive. It was in the tip of his tongue to ask Aomine about his parents but he knew it wasn't the right time. He would patiently wait when Aomine was ready to talk. "Should we go back inside?" he asked to sidetrack Aomine. "Midorima-kun will get mad if he found us slacking off."

"Nah," Aomine shook his head before yawning. "Let's stay here. It's nice to take a breather every once in a while."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at Aomine. "This is coming from you, Aomine-kun?"

"Hey, I ain't the type to keep working every day, you know. And we can just ignore Midorima when he lectures us later."

Kuroko supposed Aomine had a point (and really, he heard enough of Midorima's lectures that he could tune him out). It was nice to just relax and wind down plus, he wasn't in the mood to train anyway. "Aomine-kun, do you think I'll get stronger, that I'm not wasting everyone's time?" he asked out of the blue.

Aomine scrunched his eyebrows at him. "Where is this coming from? Are you giving up?"

"No," Kuroko shook his head. "But sometimes I get these ideas. Even if I train as best as I could, I still don't have a chance against a vampire. That what I'm doing is useless."

Aomine sighed. "Tetsu, it's true that physically vampires are stronger than humans and we have keen senses but it doesn't mean we're invincible. We could still get killed by other vampires or even humans. You just have to be crafty enough to outwit a vampire. And Tetsu, you have your own weapon."

"I do?"

"Your weak presence," said Aomine. "Tetsu, you're an extraordinary human who was living in a normal world but now you're not. You're now here in a supernatural world and being extraordinary is normal. Your misdirection is useless there but in our world it's a powerful weapon. So don't ever think that you're weak 'cause once you think that way you'll never get strong. So keep doing your best, not every effort is useless."

Kuroko gazed at Aomine, wide-eyed. Then, he let out a small smile. "Thank you, Aomine-kun," he said. "You always managed to cheer me up."

Clearly flustered, Aomine cleared his throat to hide his awkwardness as he averted his eyes from Kuroko's. "You're welcome," he mumbled.

"You know, my life changed when I met all of you," Kuroko said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I was invisible to other people, a shadow to their existence. Then one day, I was caught by a vampire and my phantom existence suddenly became no more." He turned his gaze back to Aomine. "I'm glad that I met Aomine-kun and everyone."

Aomine scratched the back of his head in discomfort. "Jeez, Tetsu, sometimes you can be embarrassingly blunt," he muttered but he grinned and brought his fist up. "I'm glad you're here, too Tetsu."

Kuroko smiled back and bumped his fist with Aomine.

**xXx**

It seemed Kuroko was right on the mark when Kise came home in time for dinner, looking like he just had an adventure while carrying a handful of paper bags. Souvenirs from his parents, Kise said while handing a paper bag to each of the coven and handed the rest to Kuroko. From what Kuroko could see, everyone seemed surprised that they got presents. They looked like it was the first time they received gifts.

Murasakibara was the first one who took out his gift which was a small light blue jar. The vampire instantly opened it and Kuroko figured out why when Murasakibara took out a cookie and munched on it. Kuroko maybe hopeless in cooking but he could proudly say his mother was a great cook and the best baker he knew (barring Murasakibara, of course). There was also a notebook that Kuroko knew was entries of family recipes, it seemed like his mother handed it down to Murasakibara instead.

Aomine was the next one who opened his gift which was probably the biggest out of all of them. Aomine's eyes shone in excitement when he saw a sheathed katana and brought it up, taking the sword out its scabbard to check its sharpness. "So cool! This one's an antique but well-taken care of," he uttered in delight, still inspecting the sword and weighed it on his hands to get its rhythm. Kuroko perfectly well knew who gave that present. It wasn't a secret that his father had some shady connections.

Unlike the two, Midorima opened his present meticulously and then stared at it, revealing it was books—medicinal books to be exact. Midorima leafed through one, nodding his head while reading. Even if Midorima outwardly didn't show it, Kuroko knew he was happy with his gift. Kuroko also noticed a thick folder in Midorima's present but he didn't peruse it so Kuroko didn’t know what it was.

Kise, on the other hand, was surprisingly secretive about his present. Everyone was curious even Kuroko but then he got this feeling that he should leave it alone or else he would regret it so everyone stopped pestering Kise on his gift.

Then, all of them turned to Akashi, who hadn't opened his present yet which was also the smallest one and Kuroko was unabashedly curious as to what his parents gave Akashi. But Akashi just gave them an enigmatic smile and said that he would open his gift later.

Since they all knew they couldn't change Akashi's mind, they started dinner with Kise entertaining everyone about his visit to Kuroko's parents. Murasakibara insisted that he would go next to which Akashi permitted. Hearing that his parents were fine and safe in another's person's eyes made Kuroko happy. At least, he would have a peace of mind that his parents were out of harm's way with Akashi's protection.

After dinner, Kuroko volunteered to do the dishes with Murasakibara and Akashi stayed to keep them company. Kise excused himself to sleep early and Midorima went to his own room to read the books he got while Aomine went to do his own thing as usual.

Murasakibara was scanning the notebook of recipes Kuroko's mother gave after peeling and cutting some apples into bunny shapes for them to eat. The purple head asked Kuroko which were his favorites which he answered to, pointing at the pages and Murasakibara seemed excited in trying out those dishes.

Kuroko took a glance at Akashi, who was calmly sipping his tea. "I'm curious. What did my parents give you, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he put his cup of tea down.

"Would you like to take a guess, my love?" Akashi said instead of answering, taking the small velvet box out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

Kuroko gave Akashi an even stare. "A family heirloom," he deduced.

"Eh?" Murasakibara looked up from his reading. "What made you say that Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko stared at the box and as much as he wanted to take it to see what it was, he refrained from doing so. He didn't respond to Murasakibara and just gazed at Akashi, silently daring him to open it. Akashi seemed to understand and opened the box, revealing a princess cut black diamond ring shining in brilliance.

Murasakibara stared at the ring before looking at Akashi and Kuroko. "Aka-chin, are you proposing to Kuro-chin?"

Akashi didn't have a chance to reply when they heard a loud crash and commotion upstairs. They weren't surprised when Kise and Aomine dashed to the kitchen, giving a look of shock to Kuroko and Akashi, gaping like a fish while trying to talk but was incomprehensible since they couldn't articulate what they wanted to say.

"I'm not proposing," Akashi said which made Aomine and Kise stopped their spluttering.

"T-Then, what the hell is that?" Aomine demanded, pointing at the velvet box in Akashi's hand. "Where did that came from?"

"It's my parents' gift to Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered. He motioned for Akashi to give him the box and took out the ring, inspecting it. "I was right. It is my family's heirloom. It's my grandmother's engagement ring."

Kise and Aomine crowded around Kuroko with Aomine complaining to Murasakibara, who was beside Kuroko to scoot over since he couldn't see. "But why did they give it to Akashicchi?" Kise asked as he stared at the ring to examine if it was real or not.

"Are they like giving their blessing to Akashi to marry you or something?" Aomine assumed which made Kuroko frowned. "I thought your mom doesn't like Akashi."

Kise nodded in agreement. "Miyako-san did say that you deserved more than Akashicchi."

"Oh? Is that so?" Akashi hummed, making Kise and Aomine stiffened in fear.

Thankfully, Kuroko saved the two from danger. "It isn't like that. My grandmother was superstitious and Okaa-sama and Otou-sama perhaps thought it will be appropriate to give this ring to Akashi-kun, who is a vampire."

"I don't get it," Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine simultaneously said while Akashi just listened to Kuroko, appearing curious as well.

"Obaa-sama is…was…a great storyteller. She was a fictional writer but her works weren't that popular in Japan though she was famous in western countries," Kuroko started, looking at the ring with nostalgia. "Not many knew but the reason she was good at talking about anything supernatural was because she believed in them. I believed in them, too when I was child but I grew up. My parents just indulged Obaa-sama but in their hearts they don't believe her."

"Woah, wait just a second," Aomine cut in Kuroko's story. "Does that mean your grandmother knows about us vampires? Did she meet one?"

Kuroko tried to remember his grandmother's stories. "I don't think so. She believed there were werewolves, fairies, trolls and ghouls, too but Midorima-kun said they don't exist. So not everything Obaa-sama said was real."

"Okay, so what's the connection between your grandmother and the ring?" Kise asked, entranced at the tale. "And what's it got to do with Akashicchi?"

"When I said that this was Obaa-sama's engagement ring, it wasn't exactly right," Kuroko recounted. "This ring was actually passed down from generation to generation in my mother's family—from mother to daughter. This isn't an engagement ring but Obaa-sama treated it as one when she pawned it and my grandfather bought it back for her."

Kuroko paused as he wore the ring on his left ring finger, surprised that it perfectly fit. "Obaa-sama said that the ring is magical. She said that it protects the wearer from danger."

"So they gave the ring to Aka-chin to protect him?" said Murasakibara.

"No," Kuroko shook his head and took off the ring. "There's another side to the story, too. If the ring was given to someone not part of the family, that person will be granted prosperity. And in a case where it gets stolen, misfortune will befall on the thief to the point of death."

Aomine scowled at Kuroko's narration. "Wait, that's it, prosperity? Akashi is rich enough already. He doesn't need more money."

"It is a story passed down so of course, there's going to be inconsistencies," Kuroko pointed out. "And this is the first time that this ring will be handed down to someone outside of the family so I don't know if the story is real or just an imaginative mind at work."

Akashi, who was silent throughout the story, took the ring from Kuroko. "From your story, why is it only the mother handing the ring down to their daughter? What about the father or the son?"

"A boy being born in my mother's family is rare. They're mostly composed of girls," Kuroko answered. "Obaa-sama told me that I'm the third male born in the family."

"No wonder Miyako-san is so protective," Kuroko heard Kise murmured beside him. He was sure the others heard Kise, too.

Murasakibara took a slice of the forgotten apple on the table. "But why did Kuro-chin's parents give Aka-chin the ring? Mine-chin is right. Aka-chin is already rich. It doesn't make sense."

Kuroko thought of that, too. But he knew his parents especially his father wouldn't do something like this without a definite reason. Kuroko turned to Akashi and blinked when he looked like he figured it out.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko called out, wanting to know what Akashi had in mind. The others turned to Akashi, too but he paid no heed to their stares and put the ring back to its box before pocketing it.

"It's getting late," Akashi said, standing up. "Tetsuya, you have a busy day tomorrow. We should turn in for the night."

"But—" Kuroko objected only to stop when Akashi pinned him an inscrutable stare. He blew out a breath as he stood up and bid goodnight to the three vampires. He took the hand Akashi offered as they made their way upstairs hand-in-hand.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Kuroko supposed, certain.

Kuroko thought Akashi would ignore him, until he spoke. "Your father sent me the ring, didn't he? He must have persuaded your mother to give it to me." They stopped in front of Kuroko's room and Akashi opened it as they stepped inside. "Your father didn't give me the ring because of its magic just like your story," Akashi disclosed. "He sent it to me as a clue."

"A clue for what?"

Akashi leveled him a still stare. "I'll tell you when I gather sufficient proof. But for now, you'll just have to trust me." He reached out a hand to brush Kuroko's cheek affectionately. "You know I won't do anything to harm you, right?"

"Yes," Kuroko whispered as he brought his hand atop Akashi's. "I trust Akashi-kun."

Akashi let out a small smile and then Kuroko was tugged forward to his arms. As he was in comfort of Akashi's embrace, Kuroko's mind was still in turmoil, confusion prominent in him. He didn't know why Akashi was being cryptic, more so than usual. Akashi trusted him but there were still things he wasn't privy to.

Kuroko wondered when the time Akashi fully trust him would come.


	14. 14th Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Aomine's past was something I did not expect. So this is a 23K monster chapter. Ugh, it's so long and I'm tired. I tried to shorten it but Aomine just won't listen to me!

**Fourteenth Night: The Executioner's Memoire**

"You really need to work on your stamina Tetsu," Aomine said before taking a swig of his water.

He decided to take a break during their warm-up outside when he noticed Kuroko was close to fainting after puking his gut out. He sometimes forgot that Kuroko wasn't a vampire like them and was more prone to exhaustion unlike him. Aomine glanced at Kuroko, who was lying down on the grass with a towel on his face. "You okay Tetsu?"

"I'll be fine Aomine-kun," Kuroko mumbled, fatigue evident in his voice. "I just need to rest for a minute."

"Don't push yourself Tetsu. You should take it easy, no one's rushing you," Aomine advised to which Kuroko only hummed in answer.

Kuroko's weak stamina aside, Aomine knew he was steadily getting stronger. Not enough to beat a vampire but he was getting there. Plus, Kuroko was ingenious and resourceful enough to worm his way out of trouble.

Truth be told, Aomine didn't know if Kuroko's decision to learn how to fight was coincidental to the problem they were facing right now. Akashi told him that he still hadn't found _that vampire's_ hideout but his leader was securely chipping away their enemy's reserves and it was only a matter of time before Akashi would find them.

And probably kill them before they got their hands on Tetsu. Akashi wasn't the only one who has this deep impulse to protect Kuroko.

Aomine's thoughts halted when Kuroko shifted and sat up. "Got enough rest Tetsu?" he asked, sometimes Kuroko was too stubborn to admit that he wasn't fine and insisted on continuing their training. Good thing Aomine was stubborn, too.

"Yes," Kuroko sighed and took the bottle of water Aomine handed. "I've been meaning to ask but isn't Kise-kun joining us?"

Aomine shrugged his shoulders. "He will, later," he answered. "He's meeting up with another coven."

That seemed to catch Kuroko's interest. "There's another vampire coven here other than yours?"

"No, this is our territory," Aomine shook his head. "They're just visiting. It was supposed to be me but I don't wanna meet them."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "Why not? You're not close to them?"

Aomine snorted. "If I went to see them, I won't be able to go back home."

"But why do you need to meet them elsewhere?" said Kuroko. "If they're visiting, shouldn't they just stay here in the mansion?"

Aomine stared at Kuroko's curious sky blue eyes. _Akashi is going to kill me for this_ , he thought. "It's because you're here Tetsu. And Akashi doesn't want any vampire to know about you even from the covens that we trust."

"So you're saying I'm your coven's biggest secret?" Kuroko said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a secret, really," Aomine amended. "Akashi just wants to protect you. The less people know about you, the better. Just until…" he faltered when he realized he almost spilled the beans.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. "Until what, Aomine-kun?"

"Just until Akashi deemed it safe," Aomine finished, not a lie but not the entire truth either. "You do know that Akashi is well-known in the vampire world, right? So everyone will be curious about you and Akashi doesn't want to put you in the spotlight."

"I see," said Kuroko. "There's also viewing me as Akashi-kun's weakness to consider."

"Yeah," Aomine agreed. _That's exactly what's happening right now actually_ , he silently added. Kuroko was too sharp for his own good. Aomine stood up and stretched out a hand to help Tetsu up. "Anyway, we should head back and continue your training."

If Kuroko noticed Aomine's obvious ploy in ending their topic, he didn't show it and just took the offered hand. They jogged their way back to the training room and Aomine let Kuroko decided what they should do next. Normally, they have a schedule in training Kuroko and it was supposed to be Midorima's turn that day but he was swamped with work (and Aomine didn't know what it was since Midorima was tight-lipped about it) so it fell onto Aomine instead. He didn't mind, he liked teaching Kuroko anyway and it kept him out of boredom.

"Let's just spar Aomine-kun," Kuroko decided.

Aomine rolled his shoulders, getting ready. "Okay, with or without weapons?"

"Without."

"Got it."

And as soon as he said that, Aomine launched himself to Kuroko and he inwardly smirked when Kuroko dodged him at the last minute. It seemed their lessons were working and Kuroko was getting used to sparring in vampire speed. But it still wasn’t enough though. Aomine wasn't serious yet and wasn't using his full speed.

Aomine continued in the offensive sometimes subtly maneuvering his body, giving Kuroko the chance to counterattack. His speed increased bit by bit until Kuroko could catch up and counter. At times, he would stop for a moment when he hit Kuroko too hard but Kuroko just waved his concern off. Aomine also noted that Kuroko stuck too much to standard moves that he and Kise taught so it was easy for him to predict what Kuroko would do next. But there were times that Kuroko's strikes and defends were unusual and completely stealthy that always made his guard up.

Aomine made a mental note to tell Kuroko to be more random and unpredictable in his moves. It worked best for Kuroko.

Aomine brought his fist down to Kuroko, who successfully evaded it and grabbed his wrist, hitting his pressure point. He winced at that but forgo the sting as he punched Kuroko hard on the stomach. He watched as Kuroko's body hunkered, unconsciously shielding his stomach. Aomine immediately stopped and crouched down to look over Kuroko. "You okay Tetsu?" he asked, worried that he went overboard.

"I'm fine Aomine-kun. Stop asking me that every time you hit me," Kuroko answered as he straightened up. Kuroko ignored Aomine’s helping hand and looked at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. "And I don't appreciate how you keep holding back Aomine-kun."

"I'm not holding back," Aomine denied, lying through his teeth.

Kuroko continued to stare at him with his impassive gaze. "I won't get stronger if you keep doing that Aomine-kun. I can't beat a vampire since I'm human and far weaker than any of you. But I still want to have a fighting chance against one. I know you're stronger than this Aomine-kun. Even Akashi-kun said you're the best fighter in the coven."

"I know that, okay?" Aomine said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "It's just I can't use all my power Tetsu. I might lose control and…I don't want to hurt you."

Kuroko sighed. "Aomine-kun, if I fought a vampire, would he hold back?" he asked rhetorically. "The answer is simple, it's a no. They will kill me or even drank me dry and I refuse to pathetically die like that. Think of it this way Aomine-kun; once I get used to sparring you in full power, no vampire would ever come close to me. You're fast, strong, powerful and have natural battle instinct. Train me Aomine-kun like you would train yourself. And I guarantee you, I will get stronger."

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise at Kuroko's words and strong conviction. He saw Kuroko's resolve firsthand before but he was blown away by how serious Kuroko was. It wasn't just to prove his worth to Akashi and the coven but to earn his place equally to them.

"Heh. Fine, I give up," Aomine grinned widely and dangerously as he went into fighting stance. "Remember Tetsu, you were the one who asked for this."

Aomine didn't wait for Kuroko's answer as he quickly struck him; not giving Kuroko an inch of opening, continuing his relentless attacks.

(Later, Aomine made a mental note to at least control his strength because the promised punishment he got from Akashi was utterly _horrifying_.)

**xXx**

Kuroko hissed in pain as Akashi disinfected the wound on his left hand; the cotton soaked with blood as Akashi threw it away and replaced it with another. He watched as Akashi meticulously worked in treating his injuries. He flinched when Midorima bandaged his right arm too tightly. He didn't make any protests however and just kept his mouth shut since he could feel Akashi and Midorima's wrath bubbling on the surface and enveloping the whole room.

Kise was beside Midorima, who assisted him and handed whatever Midorima asked. Kise also comforted Kuroko by patting him on the head whenever he grimaced in pain. It was the only thing that didn't hurt though he was suffering a headache right now. Murasakibara was the only one on the couch but for once no snacks were present in his hands, keeping a careful eye on Kuroko.

"Sorry again Tetsu," Aomine mumbled dejectedly as he knelt on the floor, his head bowed down in regret.

Akashi glared at Aomine. "If you're this repentant then you shouldn't have gone all out."

Kuroko opened his mouth to defend Aomine but he beat him to it. "But Tetsu asked me to spar him in full power."

"The key word is _spar_. You didn't spar _Aomine_. You fought Tetsuya like he's a vampire when he is obviously _not_."

Kuroko saw Aomine cringing when Akashi emphasized any words. "Akashi-kun, please don't get mad at Aomine-kun. If you want to blame someone then blame me instead. Aomine-kun only did what I asked of him."

"I heard what you said to him Tetsuya," Akashi said as he went back to treating his wound. "And you do have a point. But the fault still lies on Aomine. He could have control his strength a little better. How can you train properly when you're this injured after a spar?"

Kuroko paused at that. "You mean I can't train anymore?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes at him. "You need to heal so you need to rest for a few days, a week at most. When you're feeling better then you can resume your training." He then turned his fierce red eyes at Aomine, startling him. "I'll be your sparring partner until Aomine learns control. Understand, _Daiki_?"

"Yes, sir," Aomine resignedly muttered.

"Wait, Akashi-kun. I'm fine. I can still train," Kuroko said. He couldn't just stop just because Aomine overdid it in their sparring session and he still felt like he had lot of things to learn.

Midorima poked Kuroko's left wrist and he couldn't hide his wince. "Your wrist is sprained," Midorima observed with a disapproval frown on his face. "And the gashes on your hand are too deep. You won't be able to use your left hand for a while. It's a good thing your ribs weren't cracked except for the bruises. In other words, you are in no condition to continue training Kuroko. And it's also part of your training to know when your body needs rest."

"But—"

"Just do what Shintarou says, Tetsuya," Akashi cut off while wrapping Kuroko's left hand with a bandage. "It's for your own good."

Kise nodded in agreement, giving Kuroko an encouraging smile. "That's right Kurokocchi. You don't need to learn everything all at once. It's not like we're in a hurry or anything so it's okay to take a few days off."

"I'll cook your favorite dishes Kuro-chin," Murasakibara added, probably bribing him.

Kuroko inwardly sighed in defeat. He couldn't say no once they all ganged up on him like this. "Fine," he acquiesced.

"Good," Akashi said after bandaging Kuroko's left hand and stood up. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kuroko's forehead and gave him a tender look and warm smile before striding towards the door. "Aomine, follow me." Aomine instantly stood up and trailed after Akashi but not without giving Kuroko an apologizing look before closing the door.

Kise moved forward and helped Kuroko to stand up, volunteering to accompany him to his room to rest while Murasakibara suggested bringing Kuroko's dinner to his room. Kuroko was close to voicing out his objection but with one sharp look from Midorima, he shut his mouth.

Midorima moved to the door first, saying he needed to check on Aomine. It wasn't lost on any of them what that meant and Kuroko prayed to all the deities he knew that Akashi wouldn't be too hard on Aomine for his punishment. He perfectly well knew that he couldn't stop Akashi anyway but at least he wouldn't kill Aomine. Probably.

Kuroko sighed when his tired, beaten body touched the soft bed, ignoring how Kise fussed over him. But he was grateful Kise was there since he apparently misjudged his strength and was close to passing out when he was changing his clothes if Kise hadn't intervened.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat more, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as he placed the plate of baked salmon, with only a quarter of it eaten, to the side.

"Yes," Kuroko answered in a sigh. "I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

Kise nodded and carefully covered Kuroko's body with the comforter. "I'll tell Akashicchi you're sleeping then."

Kuroko gazed at Kise. "Do you think Aomine-kun will be okay?"

"I think so," Kise answered. "I mean Akashicchi's punishments are harsh but they're not life-threatening or anything. We can take what Akashicchi dishes out. Most of the time."

Kuroko's lips curved in a small smile. "That's not what I meant but I'm glad to hear that. I mean, that was the first time I saw Aomine-kun looking so guilty. I don't want him to beat himself up over this. It's not entirely his fault."

"I really can't answer that, I'm not Aominecchi," Kise said with a sigh. "I am mad at Aominecchi just like everyone else but I know that it's not entirely his fault. I just didn't expect him to be this hard on you. Kurokocchi is Aominecchi's favorite person after all and he really likes you. The same goes for the rest of us so seeing you get hurt by someone we trust is conflicting. But I'm sure it's a thousand worse on Aominecchi."

Kise smiled and brushed Kuroko's bangs away from his eyes. "Aominecchi may sulked for a while but don't wait for him to be okay. When you have enough of Aominecchi's brooding, just give him a stern talking or give him your famous rib jab; that should get him out of his mood. If it's Kurokocchi, I'm sure it'll work out."

"Thank you Kise-kun," Kuroko smiled, feeling at ease for the first time.

Kise returned the smile. "You're welcome Kurokocchi. Good night."

"Good night, Kise-kun," Kuroko whispered before closing his eyes and sleep swept him away to dreamland.

**xXx**

It seemed like Kise was right.

Aomine was in a mood to sulk apparently. And what was worse was that Aomine was also hiding and keeping his distance from Kuroko.

It was plainly obvious and even Kise and Murasakibara couldn't hide their snickers when Kuroko appeared for breakfast with Akashi and Aomine hastily ran away from the dining room at the sight of him. At least in that few seconds, he saw Aomine appeared alright after Akashi's punishment (he didn't ask Akashi what he did, it was better if he was ignorant about it).

Since Kuroko wasn't allowed to train, he decided to go to the library with Kise following him like a lost puppy. Kise almost run him over when he suddenly stopped upon seeing Aomine in the hallway. Kise let out a boisterous laugh while holding his stomach at Aomine's deer caught in the headlights look before he opened the nearest window and jumped from the second floor without a second thought.

Kuroko was starting to get annoyed at that point.

Aomine refused to have lunch with them and Kuroko's irritation didn't escape the coven's notice. (And he wasn't stupid enough not to know that they were betting how long Aomine would last, even Akashi joined up with them. He made a mental note to lecture them later.)

At his incensed mood, no one wanted to stay with Kuroko lest they get caught in it so they left him alone. He was on the hallway and was walking towards the garden, partly to calm himself down and another part to look for Aomine. He would heed Kise's advice for him last night.

Kuroko paused when he saw Aomine walking ahead of him, it seemed like they had the same idea to get some fresh air. And before he could think about it, he sneaked behind Aomine. The vampires were getting better in sensing him even with his weak presence but once he was serious and concentrated, they had a hard time tracking him (except Akashi for some reason).

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called out.

Aomine looked back when Kuroko called his name as if automatic only to flinch back when Aomine saw his pissed off expression. Kuroko knew his aura was a bit dark, too. "T-Tetsu!"

Kuroko frowned at Aomine. "How long do you intend to ignore me Aomine-kun?" he asked. "I'm not mad."

"Liar!" Aomine yelled in complaint, pointing at Kuroko's angry face. "You looked pretty mad right now!"

Kuroko sighed, his annoyance dissipating. "Just like I said, I'm not mad. But I'm also not happy that Aomine-kun is giving me the cold shoulder."

"I'm not giving you the cold shoulder," Aomine mumbled, scowling as he uncomfortably pocketed his hands. "I just…I thought you didn't want to see me after what I did to you yesterday so I made myself scarce. I thought it was for the best."

Kuroko stared at the despondent look on Aomine's face. He was really guilty for giving Kuroko his injuries. "I know you feel guilty about what happened, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "But I'm not blaming you for it. The same goes for the others as well."

Aomine stared at him disbelief. "Do we even know the same coven?"

Well, okay, Kuroko may be laying a bit thick on there. But he knew the coven wasn't really mad at Aomine just like Kise said. They were just disappointed in him since out of all everyone—except for Akashi—Aomine was the one who Kuroko was close to. And they were positive that with Aomine, Kuroko would be in good hands.

"How long are you going to keep ignoring me?" Kuroko asked but didn't wait for Aomine to respond. "It's a lost cause Aomine-kun. We live in the same house and we're bound to see each other even if you try to run or escape unless…" he faltered and stared at Aomine, who looked uncomfortable. "…Unless you're going to leave?"

Aomine blinked at Kuroko’s words before shaking his head and waved his arms in rebuff. "I'm not going anywhere! Where did you get that idea from?"

Kuroko shrugged but he was silently relieved for that. "You're insistent in keeping your distance Aomine-kun. It's not my fault that I came to that conclusion."

Aomine blew out a big breath while his hand rubbed the back of neck in awkwardness. "I'm not going to leave you or the coven," he said. "And it's not like Akashi would permit me to leave because I was hiding from you."

"So you do admit that you were hiding from me."

Aomine winced at the reminder but didn't object since it was true anyway. He gazed straight in Kuroko's eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Kuroko shook his head. "I did ask Aomine-kun to spar with me seriously. So would you please stop sulking? I will really do get mad if you keep doing this Aomine-kun. It's not funny."

Aomine snorted. "Looks like the rest are having fun with this," he grumbled in annoyance. He then shouted as if wanting the whole coven to hear. "No one won, you idiots! And Kise, I'll kick your ass later for starting this bet!"

"Asshole," Kuroko heard Aomine angrily muttered under his breath, probably from Kise's response which Kuroko couldn't hear. "And damn it, I can't believe Akashi won."

Kuroko wasn't surprised at the last statement. He already had an inkling of what the result would be when he heard Akashi joining in. "Never mind them Aomine-kun. They're just bored."

"So they're using me for their own amusement?"

"Well, you are acting quite childish. Can you blame them?"

Aomine only frowned at that and then sighed. He gazed at Kuroko with a despondent expression on his face. "So we're okay now?"

"We've been okay from the very start Aomine-kun," Kuroko said with a smile. "You're the one who got this absurd idea that I'm mad at you."

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his gaze from Kuroko. "Yeah, yeah, I know that," he said and tried to change the subject. "So what were you going to do anyway?"

"Getting some fresh air," Kuroko answered. "You were, too, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, you could say that."

Kuroko raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You were trying to evade me, weren't you?"

"A-Anyway," Aomine hastily tried to steer away the conversation, "what are you going to do outside? I mean, don't you have something to do?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Did you forget that Akashi-kun forbade me to train? I'm feeling a bit restless so I wanted to go outside and relax."

"But Akashi only forbade you to train physically. What about your lessons with Midorima? He's teaching you about vampire related things, right?"

"Yes, he does," Kuroko nodded. "But Midorima-kun said he was busy with something and ordered for me to rest for the whole day."

Aomine furrowed his brows at his answer. "I'm getting curious as to what Midorima is doing but whatever," he said with a shrug. "Do you really want to learn something Tetsu?"

"Yes, please."

With his hand on his chin, Aomine seemed to think it over. "Well, there is something I can teach you that won't require physical strength."

"Really, what is it?" Kuroko was used to having a busy day that doing nothing was getting him bored out of his mind. "And please, don't say pranks."

"It's not a prank," Aomine said and then paused. "Although you can use it for pranks but that's not the point." Aomine's face and grin were full of mischievousness. "This lesson is perfect for you, Tetsu."

Kuroko didn't know what to feel about that.

**xXx**

"Just a little more," Aomine muttered and when he heard an audible click, grinned in triumph. He turned to Kuroko. "And that's how you pick a lock."

Kuroko wasn't staring at Aomine's accomplished face but rather the dark menacing aura behind Aomine. He watched as Midorima whacked Aomine with a thick hard bound book, glowering at him. "Don't use other people's room for your amusement, Aomine!"

"Damn it," Aomine cursed, nursing his head. "The hell was that for Midorima!"

"You have the gall to ask!"

"But yours was the perfect room," Aomine protested with a scowl. "Kise and Murasakibara's room are always open. Akashi and Tetsu's are out of the question."

Midorima's left eye twitched in concealed anger. "There are a lot of locked rooms in the mansion. _Unoccupied._ "

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"Aomine!" Midorima yelled, enraged.

It fell on Kuroko's shoulders to stop the argument between the two vampires (Midorima could be childish at times), telling Midorima that they were sorry for intruding on his work and persuaded Aomine to use the other rooms for their lesson.

Aomine only glared at Midorima's door when he slammed it shut after one last lecture at Aomine. "Tch, that tsundere!" Aomine grumbled.

"Midorima-kun does have a point."

"Whatever."

Kuroko glanced at Aomine walking beside him, who was scowling in irritation. Out of all the things Aomine could teach him, picking locks was the last thing on Kuroko’s list but knowing Aomine it wasn't that surprising. The only thing bothering Kuroko was Aomine seemed too knowledgeable about it almost to the point of obsession. Kuroko had to slow Aomine down in his lessons from picking an ordinary lock, how to free oneself from rope binding, taking inventory of escape routes when captured and other extreme situations.

The only common denominator was all that of them dealt with a capture and flee scenario.

Sure, Aomine briefly explained how to infiltrate locked or heavily guarded places but he put emphasis on always learning and devising plans how to get out of it. There must be a huge reason for Aomine to be like this.

The only conclusion Kuroko could come up with was that Aomine was captured before and freed himself but not without acquiring mental scars or psychological trauma. Aomine being well-versed in those concepts could also be a side-effect; of not wanting to be trapped and go through it all again.

"You seem to know a lot about this, Aomine-kun," Kuroko mused, softly treading on dangerous grounds. Aomine could shut him off and Kuroko would be fine with it. A subject this sensitive should be dealt with sensibly.

"Because when I was a kid, I got captured and tortured and lost my humanity."

Before Kuroko could blink at Aomine's confession, he grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders and steered him forward.

Kuroko sensed the slight inflection in Aomine's voice and tone and he was tempted to look back just to see Aomine's face but he got this feeling that he shouldn't so he let Aomine directed him to the garden. Aomine let Kuroko go and headed straight to one of the trees, patting the grass next to him for Kuroko. Kuroko sat to Aomine's left and the both of them looked up as orange and brown leaves showered their surroundings.

Kuroko was nervous and apprehensive because he knew Aomine was finally ready to talk. He wasn't ready for this and didn't expect it but who was he to stop Aomine. All he could do now was to listen to Aomine's story.

"I was an orphan, you know," Aomine started and Kuroko gazed at him, quietly listening to Aomine. "I really don't remember much about my parents since they died when I was too young. My mom's sister—my aunt—became my guardian. I loved living with her and her husband as well as her three daughters which I treated as my older sisters. I even made my first friend. And then one day, without any warning, my normal happy days were taken away from me…"

**xXx**

" _Wow!"_

_Aomine grinned widely as he surveyed the vast wild green field in front of him; one hand on the bark of the tree as he stood precariously on its thick branch, not minding how high he was from the ground and could fall off anytime. When he heard from his aunt that he was moving from Japan to Italy, where his aunt's family lived, he was ecstatic. He didn't like having to live with his grandfather since he was too strict and didn't allow him to go outside and play._

_His aunt said they were at the edges of Tuscany, whatever that meant. All he could grasp was the wild beauty surrounding him. He could also see his uncle's horses wandering around and some goats and sheep, too. But his eyes traveled farther to the tall mountain and the lush forest beneath it. He told his uncle that he wanted to explore it but his uncle only ruffled his hair and said that he could when he grows up._

_In his child mind, Aomine decided. He loved this place._

" _How many times do I have to tell you to stop climbing tall trees, Daiki?"_

_Aomine looked down and saw Alina-nee—his aunt's middle child. Her wild and unruly brown hair got tangled up due to the wind but she ignored it, her hands were on her hips and her green eyes glaring up at him. Aomine saw a basket full of strawberries at the ground near her feet and his eyes sparkled at the sight._

_Aomine tune out Alina's lectures about safety and danger. He already heard it enough times that he practically memorized it as he climbed down the tree. He jumped down when he was close enough to the ground amidst Alina's shriek of surprise. He ran to the basket and took out a handful of strawberries and was close to eating one when Alina grabbed his wrist._

" _No, Daiki," Alina said, waving a finger on his face. "You'll upset your stomach again if you eat this."_

" _But I want to eat! I'm hungry!"_

" _You can eat this after dinner. You don't want Mamma to scold you again, do you?"_

" _Now, Alina, you can give him one. Mamma would not mind surely."_

 _Both Aomine and Alina whirled to the direction of the voice and saw Elena, the oldest of the sisters and in Aomine's opinion, the prettiest person he knew. Her platinum blonde hair swayed at her back while walking towards them, her bright blue eyes twinkled in happiness. "_ Buon pomeriggio, il mio fratellino _," she greeted him, crouching down to pat his cheek affectionately._

" _Buo…Bon…pomegiri…" Aomine pouted when he couldn't greet Elena back in Italian. He still wasn't used to the language even after months of trying to learn it. His aunt only laughed cheerily when he complained about it and said that he would learn it soon enough. He could understand a little but speaking it was hard._

_Elena only gave him a sweet smile and caressed his hair tenderly before switching to Japanese. "We told you before, did we not? You can use Japanese to talk to us."_

" _No," Aomine shook his head stubbornly. "I'll learn Italian."_

" _You spoil him too much Elena," Alina spoke, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Elena only chucked at her sister. "I don't think you can say that Alina. I do remember having someone slipped Daiki a bowl of soup and bread when Mamma barred him for dinner because he ate too many apples."_

_Alina's whole face turned a shade of red. "That was not me!" she protested. "It was…it was a fairy! You know, like a brownie!"_

" _There is no such thing as fairies especially brownies Alina-nee," Aomine objected which only cause Alina to splutter. He paid no heed to her and tugged Elena's skirt. "Elena-nee, where is Liliana-nee? I haven't seen her since this morning. Did she go to the town today?"_

" _Yes, she did," Elena answered. "She went to accompany Papa. But I'm certain they are back now, just in time for dinner."_

_At the word dinner, Aomine got excited. "Are we going to eat now? Are we going to eat now? I'm hungry, Elena-nee!"_

_Elena laughed and hugged Aomine to settle him down. "We should head back then and see if Mamma prepared a feast for us," she suggested and Aomine nodded in compliance, taking Elena's outstretched hand as they walked hand in hand with Alina at his other side, carrying the basket of strawberries._

" _By the way, Daiki, where is that friend of yours?" Alina asked with a teasing smile. "You know, your sweetheart."_

_Aomine's lips twitched into a grimace. "Satsuki is just a friend, Alina-nee."_

" _She's your only friend, Daiki," Alina rebutted. "I know perhaps it is because she is also Japanese like you. But you should play with the other children from the town as well. Satsuki needs to have friends aside from you."_

_Aomine frowned. "I don't want to. I don't need other friends if they harass Satsuki. And Satsuki only needs me. She doesn't need other friends."_

_The two sisters shared a knowing look and smile as they watched Aomine scowl at the thought of his friend having other friends than him. To distract Aomine, Elena suggested for them to sing as they made their way home. Aomine grinned as he listened to his sisters' wonderful voices and sometimes joined them when Alina forced him._

_If Aomine knew that it was the last happiness he would experience, he would have done everything to protect it._

_When they were near their house, Aomine shook off Elena's hand and sprinted fast towards their home in excitement. He unceremoniously opened the door, shouting for his aunt and uncle and Liliana's name. The grin on his face froze at the brutal sight that greeted him._

_Aomine stiffened as he took the horrific scene in front of him. His auntie's body was on the floor, her hazel eyes lifeless and her dress was covered with blood. He dragged his eyes to his uncle and found him face down on the floor, blood still seeping out from two punctured wounds on his neck, the same as his aunt. And lastly, his Liliana-nee, clawing her hands to the arms of the man, who grabbed her neck, letting her dangle off from the floor._

_Liliana saw him and her violet eyes pleaded for him to run away. "…Dai…ki…" she choked out, silently telling him to get away from there but Aomine was rooted on his spot as if his body no longer knew how to move._

" _Daiki!"_

_That seemed to break Aomine from his immobility as he whirled around to Elena and Alina. "Run!" he shouted, panicked. "Get away from here!" But he was too late as three men suddenly appeared and grabbed his two sisters. He ran towards them but he was taken by the other man. "Let me go!"_

_Aomine stilled when he heard Liliana's mangled scream inside the house and turned towards her. His eyes widened when he saw the man nibbling on Liliana's neck—no, not nibbling—he was sucking. The man was sucking his sister's blood. He heard a loud cry of anguish, piercing through the air. He would later found out it came from him. "Stop it! Stop! Let her go! Don't kill her!" The man restraining him clamped his hand to his mouth, muffling Aomine's cry and shout._

_He yelled and bawled when the man dropped Liliana's lifeless body to the floor, his arms reaching out to her. He punched and kicked all his might to the man holding him but it was no use, it was like fighting a huge wall._

" _You're like a wild animal, kid."_

_Aomine paused and glared at the man, who just killed his Liliana-nee. He blinked in shock when he noticed fangs behind the man's mouth. He didn't notice the hand on his mouth removing as he said, "Who...who…no, what are you..?"_

_The man in front of him smirked. "We're called vampires, kid. And you're going to be our next meal."_

**xXx**

_Aomine huddled alone on the corner of the dark chamber away from the other captives, flinching whenever someone touched him. He didn't like to be touched; it reminded him of those evil creatures and what they did to him. He wanted to go back home and he cried at the reminder. There was no home anymore, his house was in flames the last time he saw and probably burnt down to the ground now. Auntie and Uncle and Liliana-nee were now gone, his vision assaulted by their grotesque bodies on the floor of their house._

_He also remembered Alina-nee's petite body being thrown like a rag doll after those vampires drowned themselves in her blood. And Elena-nee…His Elena-nee…They treated like their plaything and Aomine was forced to watch it all. He trembled in fear when he recalled Elena-nee's last embrace for him, shielding him as those creatures viciously beat her body while being protected beneath her._

_Aomine was numb all over, everything was a blur. And then, a hand took hold of his, it was so warm and reminded him of home. He looked up and saw that familiar pink eyes he thought he would never see again. He unconsciously reached out and pulled her towards him, to ground him from this nightmare. He didn't know if it was a dream or just his imagination. But Satsuki's warmth felt too real and he could smell her sweet flowery scent._

_And then everything came crashing down._

_Aomine remembered where he was. Why he was being kept. Who kept him imprisoned there. And used him like a cattle._

No. No. No. Not Satsuki. Not Satsuki. Anyone else but Satsuki.

_This mantra kept playing in his head but he kept his hold on her tighter._

" _Dai-chan…"_

_Aomine refused to cry, to shed more tears but something warm and wet poured out of his eyes and trailed on his face. He was so tired of being so helpless. He felt Satsuki's small arms wrapped around his back. He knew he should be the strong one between the two of them but for now he didn't care. He mumbled her name over and over again as if a prayer._

_It was in that instant that Aomine vowed to protect her. He swore on his life._

" _They got you, too," Aomine mumbled in Satsuki's hair once he calmed down. "Are you alone?"_

_Satsuki somewhat nodded her head and Aomine gritted his teeth, knowing what that meant. His hold on her tightened as he consoled her with his presence, protecting her from the pain and grief. No wonder she looked so lost and her body shook with fear and confusion._

" _What do they want?" Satsuki asked. "Are they punishing us because they enjoy inflicting pain on others?"_

" _That's part of it, I think. But the main reason why they are here is because of some treasure hidden inside the village."_

" _Treasure?" Satsuki repeated. "You mean that artifact. The one, according to the rumors, will give you immense power?"_

_Aomine nodded. "That's the one."_

" _But are they not strong enough? They're not…They are not human like us, aren't they?"_

" _They said they're vampires," Aomine answered. "I saw them drink blood from…" Satsuki must have sensed who he was talking about as she burrowed closer to him and buried her face onto his small shoulder, his shirt getting wet as tears spilled from her eyes. "Whatever the case, unless they get their hands on that artifact they won't let us go."_

" _Even if they found it, will they let us go?"_

" _I don't know," Aomine murmured. "I hope so."_

_Their hopes were crushed though when those creatures' search for the artifact proved to be futile and Aomine and Satsuki watched as the prisoners' numbers diminished. Their favorite seemed to be Aomine as they forced him to watch them tortured the others before drinking his blood. He didn't ask Satsuki what they do to her but he got the feeling that they only drink her blood. His whole body quaked in anger at the thought and made his blood boil. Aomine then warned Satsuki to keep her distance lest they used her to torment him and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Satsuki get hurt because of him._

_That proved to be futile when time passed and only ten of them were left with Satsuki as the only girl. Aomine heard those bastards talking when they thought he passed out after sucking his blood. They planned to use and sell Satsuki. It took a lot in Aomine to control and suppressed the rage consuming him as he listened to their plans. He couldn't let that happened. He would rather die than let them get their dirty hands on Satsuki._

_Aomine knew he only had short time left and only a half-baked plan to execute but it was better than the alternative. He didn't care if he was tortured or died for Satsuki's sake. As long as she was safe and far away from this nightmare then it would be worth it. Satsuki was worth it. He would protect her no matter what it took._

_It was hard for Aomine to make preparations. From what he could make out, those vampires could hear from probably miles away and their vision was the same as well. He didn't know if they had more abilities aside from that but it didn't hurt to be more careful. He was vigilant and it helped that Satsuki memorized the house's layout. She did have that talent of memorizing things easily._

_Satsuki offered her help when he told his plan and he was grateful for it. Aomine swallowed the bitter regret of deceiving her. He wasn't saving both of them. He knew that only one of them would escape and he would do everything for it to be Satsuki._

_With the arrangements done, Aomine didn't hide his closeness with Satsuki anymore. He would treasure the short time that they were together. He drew out a reluctant promise from Satsuki to live her life to the fullest. Satsuki was worried when he said that and made him vow to survive, to not die. Aomine swore his vow but in his mind he let out a silent apology to Satsuki for lying._

_He knew the vampires would notice their close relationship and he wasn't failed when they dragged him and Satsuki outside to a small field. He heard their taunts and jeers for a long time that he became immune to it. His calm composure rattled them, of course until they pulled Satsuki by her hair._

" _Let her go," Aomine hissed, trying to reach out to her but he was restrained by the vampire keeping him. "She has nothing to do with this."_

" _Oh, but she has everything to do with this," said one vampire while touching Satsuki's hair and face. "She seems to be very important to you. Is she your friend or a lover? I couldn't blame you, she is pretty. We're only waiting for her to grow up until she was ripe for the taking."_

_Aomine growled and hissed, shouting curses to them. His breath stopped and then coughed up blood when a vampire punched his stomach hard. He sank down on his knees as he clutched his stomach as he slowly looked up to stare at Satsuki. He nodded his head once and that was enough. The vampire holding Satsuki screamed when Satsuki stabbed his hand with a small knife hidden in her dress._

" _Run Satsuki!" Aomine shouted as he grabbed the vampire's feet behind before it could follow Satsuki._

_Satsuki faltered, keeping an eye on him and the vampires. "Dai-chan…"_

" _Just go!" Aomine yelled and that seemed to snap Satsuki as she ran to the forest._

" _Do you think you can run?" one vampire asked, calm despite the fact that one of their captives was running for her life. "We're faster than you puny humans!"_

_Aomine grinned as he wiped the blood on his lips. "I know we cannot outrun any of you but I sure as hell know I can stop you from going after her."_

" _With what? By fighting us?"_

_There was an advantage in being underestimated and he was glad that none of the vampires followed Satsuki yet. He lugged himself to a barrel while holding his stomach as he kept an eye to the vampires. He should hold them off to give Satsuki some time. "I know what your weakness is."_

_One vampire raised an eyebrow. "We don't have any weaknesses."_

_Aomine only gave them a smirk before kicking the barrel and the pungent smell of oil filled the air. He took out the match in his pants and lit one. The vampires realized what he was about to do and dove towards him but they were late as he dropped the stick to the oil, instantly igniting a fire until it rapidly swallowed dried grass and surrounded them with an inferno._

_One vampire grabbed Aomine by the throat as the acerbic stench of smoke overflowed. "You damn brat!" the vampire cursed. "All of you put out the fire and then follow the girl!"_

" _We can't! The fire is spreading too fast and the forest will probably be swallowed up by it as well."_

_The vampire clucked his tongue but gave Aomine a smug sneer as he dropped him to the ground and Aomine coughed up for air but it was hard due to the smoke and on top of that, he was gradually losing consciousness. "A valiant effort, kid but it seems your heroics were all for naught. Your friend might have gotten away but she can't run from this fire."_

_Aomine only coughed again as he covered his nose with his hand. Let those vampires think what they thought. That forest was his and Satsuki's playground. They knew it like the back of their hands, there was no way Satsuki would get lost. And besides, he already instructed her to hide in their hideout—a hidden cave. No one but them knew about it, the fire wouldn't catch Satsuki there. She only needed to stay there for a day or two before seeking help. And then, she would be safe._

" _We need to get away from here," Aomine heard one vampire said. "This place will be burnt down soon."_

" _Fine, grab the kid. He had a lot of paying to do."_

_Aomine felt being hauled off. He didn't where they were going or even what they were going to do with him. Darkness was taking over his perception. His only saving grace was that Satsuki was now safe._

_When he woke up, Aomine got tortured—punished—tormented—and suffered within every inch of his life._

_But for Satsuki's sake, it was worth it._

_It was so, so worth it._

**xXx**

_Numb. Isolation. Pain. Dark. Loneliness._

Satsuki. _Hope._ Satsuki. _Hope._ Satsuki.

 _Aomine kept repeating Satsuki's name in his mind. It was the only thing that kept him sane and his only hope to not give up. To just succumb to the darkness. But he wouldn't die._ He couldn't die. _Not yet. Not here._

They have to pay first.

And Aomine would kill them.

_Revenge sounded terribly sweet in his mouth._

_Aomine opened his eyes when the door opened and light shone through in his prison but he was weak and tired and hungry and exhausted so he kept his body in a fetal position. He learned how to endure the pain. A necessity if he wanted to continue living. He would scream and shout the first few times but he realized his screams motivated them more. So he learned to be quiet. He would let out a sob, a whimper or two but he wouldn't scream. That challenged them but Aomine refused to break down until they gave up._

"… _sure…want…kid…"_

_Aomine heard one of them but he was losing consciousness and couldn't follow the conversation._

"… _use…him…"_

_Aomine found himself being picked up like a rag doll. There was no point in fighting when he was this drained. And if they tried to kill him, Aomine already had a plan just in case. Observing these bastards proved to be useful especially when they disregarded his presence._

_Aomine was thrown to the ground and inwardly winced at the painful impact on his tailbone. He could hear the vampire ordering someone but comprehension slowly left him. And then, he felt water gliding down his parched throat, he took a mouthful and drank with all his might until he choked and gasped. He opened his eyes and saw a middle-aged woman holding a cup of water near his mouth. He opened his mouth to ask who she was and where he was but the woman shook her head._

_Aomine carefully sat up with the woman's helping hand and whirled towards the door when it was abruptly opened. He saw one of the vampires and instinctively closed off his emotions. The vampires watched him and said, "Clean up, kid. It's time to pay your dues." And with that, the vampire left after giving the woman a pointed look._

_Aomine didn't know what that meant but he silently watched as the woman handed him a bucket full of water and a towel. The woman didn't say anything and only pointed to the clean clothes on the table near the bed before leaving the room. Although tired and confused, he didn't pass up the chance to get clean and dressed in fresh clothes. It was a slow process but he did it anyway just in time for the woman to come back._

_The woman scrutinized him before motioning for him to follow her. Aomine could feel his body was close to its limit but he moved onward and trailed after the woman. He blinked when they stopped at a double door and the woman knocked before opening it. Aomine saw all the vampires lounging on the chairs, drinking ale. One of them waved the woman off and he was left alone in a room full of vampires. His heart beat loudly against his chest and he knew the vampires could perfectly hear it._

" _Do you know why you're here, kid?"_

_Aomine glanced at the vampire he saw earlier. "I heard it was because I have to pay my dues," he whispered, still not use to talking after so many years of not using his voice. How he could have any debt was absurd. It wasn't like he owed anything to these bastards._

" _You know we could have killed you or drained you of blood, right?" said one while smoking a pipe of tobacco. "You're the only one alive so we think it's time we make use of you."_

_Aomine didn't respond though he was worried on what they would do with him._

" _How are old are you, kid?"_

" _How should I know, it's not like I have a calendar in my cell."_

_One of the vampires smirked. "Talking back now, huh? It's been nine years since we took you, kid. Do some bloody math unless you can't count."_

" _Sixteen," Aomine mumbled, shocked that so many years passed since he was in this hell. "I'm sixteen."_

" _You sure we can use this kid?"_

" _Well, he does clean up nicely. We could use that; if he dies then he dies. We can find other baits."_

_Aomine curled his fist tightly as he listened to the vampire's plans for him. So his role was bait? Bait for what exactly, humans or…?_

_His assumption was right when they hauled him off that night and began their plans. His days in a new role as bait started as he attracted vampires left and right and lured them to a trap. He didn't know why his captors killed vampires as well but he didn't question it and instead observed carefully. He made several attempts of fleeing but they always found him which resulted to punishments and his task got more and more hard. Until that one night when he almost got killed by his vampire mark and saved himself by staking it in the heart with a stray piece of wood from a broken chair._

_Aomine's captors were fascinated when they found out and took him with them for their vampire hunt. It was in this time that he acquired the skill to be a vampire hunter. He refused to acknowledge that he learned something from these bastards and it wasn't like they taught him anyway. It was purely because of his instincts and studying them that he was still alive. Well, that and his iron will to survive as well as his promise to Satsuki._

_Their motive in including him in their hunt and even revealing the knowledge of killing vampires; this weigh heavily on Aomine's mind. He wondered every single day and night for years but no answers came up. Weren't these vampires worried that he might use what he learned to them? But considering how they belittle humans, they must have thought that Aomine stood no chance against them if he did try. In a way, it was true but these vampires didn't know he has a few tricks up his sleeves. All he needed was the right opportunity._

_And indeed an opportunity came up._

_But he failed._

_Aomine only smirked when a vampire gave him so many lashes. He was used to the pain that this punishments didn't hurt anymore. His attempt of killing them may have failed but it was a success in a way as he dwindle their numbers to a half and only four of them remained. The vampires were shocked that a mere human got the best of them and locked him up in a dungeon, trying to make him suffer for days and days. But he couldn't forget that exhilaration thrumming sweetly in his body when he killed most of his captors._

_The vampires noticed their punishments weren't working on Aomine and in their sick twisted mind they came up with something that would afflict great sorrow on him. Aomine felt that bad sensation in the pit of his stomach when he saw the vampires smirking evilly at him. And after so many years, he screamed and screamed when they sucked his blood, draining him until he was close to death. Fleetingly, he knew they wouldn't kill him because they were going turn him to something he hated with every fiber of his being._

_They were turning him into a vampire. Just like_ them _._

_Aomine choked on the blood passing in his cold lips. He didn't want to swallow it. He could not. It would be the point of no return. But the blood passed through his throat before he blacked out._

_And then there was only_ fireicefireiceheatcoldheatcold

_Aomine's body was burning inside. He thrashed and tossed at the awful sensation in his body. He didn't even notice that he broke free of his restraints until he was on the floor, his body hunched protectively as he shouted for help, roared for the agony to stop and bellowed out his anger to those bastards._

_He didn't know how long it lasted and thought he died when he felt strangely at peace._

_Aomine blearily opened his eyes and was surprised when his vision was crystal clear, crisp and sharp. He sluggishly sat up and he stared down at his hand, he could feel this immense power pulsating inside of him, waiting to be unleashed. He put a hand to his face as he let out a hoarse laugh, getting louder and louder until it turned to a guffaw of sorrow and grief. He was still laughing when the steel door opened and saw a vampire._

_It was all instinct. It was as if Aomine's body was on auto pilot as he launched himself to the vampire, his hand grasping its heart. He clutched it in his hand before savagely snatching it from its body. He crushed it with his hand, blood spraying over him as the vampire stared wide-eyed before crackling to dust._

_The vampires heard the commotion and Aomine wasted no time as he used his burst of speed, meeting them halfway. Even with his now boost of strength, Aomine was still a baby compared to these vampires who lived for years and years and had more experience than him. But he was more driven as he fought back and kicked one, the door splintering open and Aomine followed the vampire as he put it on a headlock and twisted its head viciously, hurling the severed head to the burning fireplace and kicking its body onto it as well._

_Startled, Aomine choked when another vampire grabbed his throat and slammed him to a wall. He grabbed the vampire's arm and twisted it angrily. He kicked the vampire hard and leaped to follow it when at the corner of his eye; he saw a glint of metal and jumped back before the sword could touch his neck. He evaded and dodged the swings of the blade while he searched for something that would help him but finding none._

_Having no choice, Aomine grabbed the sword's blade swinging his way and let out an incensed hiss when he felt the pure silver burning his hand. He braved through the pain as he clutched onto the blade and punched the vampire on its solar plexus. He spun the sword and grabbed the hilt and before the vampire could blink, he swung the sword in a huge arc, decapitating the vampire._

_He panted and then looked up when he saw the last vampire scream, lunging at him. He dropped the sword and took the vampire head on with a whirl of punches and kicks. He coughed up blood when the vampire pitched him onto the floor. He fought off the vampire above him and with a tilt of his hip, their positions changed. Aomine pinned the vampire's hand. He doesn't know why or how but the stinging of his fangs was overwhelming. With no second thought, Aomine brutally bit onto the vampire's neck, drinking and sucking its blood ferociously._

_The vampire underneath him turned and flailed, trying to fight him off but with blood leaving its body, it was no use. Aomine continued to drink and drink, sating this uncontrollable thirst. When he knew there was no more, he sat back and got off the vampire. He silently watched as the vampire's corpse quickly crackled and burst into ashes._

_After some time, Aomine straightened up and with his now sharpened hearing; he swiveled to his right and found three women—maids? captives?—huddled behind the wrecked door, shivering in fear and alarm. He must be a horrible sight with his clothes and body all drenched in blood, his fangs prominent on his face as he licked the trickle of blood on his face and the walls splattered with dark red blood, its tangy scent filling the whole room while the floor had ashes and dust of the dead vampires scattered around._

_Aomine once heard about newborn vampires being mad with thirst for blood and would go on a killing rampage if not controlled. The three women shook as he continued to stare at them as if knowing what he was thinking. But he didn't need their blood. He didn't hunger for blood. It was like his desire was fulfilled, his thirst for revenge finally quenched. With one last glance at the women, he turned to the door and slowly made his way out of that haunting house._

_Aomine thought that with his vengeance done he would feel free._

_But he only felt hollow._

**xXx**

Aomine blinked, snapping out of his memories as he felt Kuroko's hand atop of his. He turned his left hand over and intertwined their fingers. Kuroko shifted closer until their shoulders bumped and even though Kuroko didn't say anything, Aomine knew Kuroko was comforting him in his own way.

At Kuroko's presence, for once, Aomine didn’t feel alone or solemn whenever he thought of his past. He was not that helpless and lonely boy anymore. He was much stronger now. He had a coven that he considered as a family. And now, he had a best friend that accepted all of him.

Aomine decided to continue with his story. There were still a lot of things to tell after all.

"After that, I fought a lot," he said, carrying on. "Those days…years were like a blur, I don't really remember much of it. There was only this high I get when I won or beat up someone and that heady smell of blood when I drink. And then I met this one stuck-up vampire aristocrat and hired me to be his bodyguard. I refuse at first but that guy was stubborn and in the end, I accepted the job since I was getting bored anyway."

Aomine sighed. "He was my first client and the job was easy enough and I killed the vampires trying to assassinate him. He referred me to some wealthy vampires he knew and that's when my career as a hunter started. Those first jobs were sloppy since I wasn't discreet and only wanted to fight or kill vampires. So one of my former clients advised me not to be a just brawler and said that I will only die earlier that way. I ignored his advice but I guess it was warranted when in one of my jobs, I messed up and was close to dying."

Aomine looked down at Kuroko, who had his cheek rested on his shoulder and Kuroko's grip on his hand tightened. "That was the first time that I got scared of dying. It was a good thing that client who advised me found me in time and helped me. I thanked him and then asked him if he knew someone who could train me. He did and that's when I knew that even with my vampire abilities I was still powerless and weak. I trained and trained until I grew stronger. I accepted jobs again but this time I was more careful and vigilant.

"My jobs increased but they weren't hiring me to be their bodyguards anymore, they hired me as an assassin. I was already known as a vampire hunter but it was only that time that I got the nickname of 'The Dark Hunter' since I always kill my marks in the darkness of the night. I was okay for a while, I like my job and I'm getting paid handsomely as well."

Aomine sighed, preparing himself for this part of the story. "And then one night, in the middle of my job, I met this girl," he continued. "She was a troublesome little thing. I tried everything to get rid of her but she just continued to follow me. It didn't help that she was connected to my client at that time. But as days grew and turned into weeks of her pestering me, I came to like her presence. In a way, it was because she sometimes reminded me of Satsuki with her stubbornness. I trusted her. I let her in. I told her _everything_ …"

"What happened?" Kuroko asked, his voice so quiet that it was almost carried by the wind.

"She _betrayed_ me."

**xXx**

" _What are we doing here, Livvie?"_

_Olivia only gave Aomine a secretive smile. "I have told you countless times. It is a surprise."_

_Aomine frowned but continued to follow Olivia through a dense forest. They were in his client's—Olivia's distant relative and uncle or something—summer house, overlooking a crystal clear lake. Olivia insisted upon his company even though Aomine initially refused. He only agreed to come when his client asked and would treat it as a favor. He watched as Olivia proceeded too hastily. "Slow down, Livvie," he cautioned, "before you trip again."_

_Olivia disregarded his warning with a giggle. Aomine's scowl went deeper as he sensed the apprehension in Olivia's laughter, whether because of this surprise or another matter entirely Aomine didn't know. But he had a bad feeling about this and the dread pooling in his stomach wouldn't go away either. He was more anxious as they continued on. It also didn't help that the night was slowly falling, swallowing the golden light of the sun. Aomine always welcomed the night especially since he was a vampire but for once he wanted the day more. He didn't know why._

_Aomine would know a few hours later._

" _Are we there yet, Livvie?" Aomine asked. "Evening has arrived. Your butler would worry if we do not come back soon."_

_Olivia didn't answer as they stepped out to a clearing full of wild flowers illuminated by the crescent moon. "We have arrive, Daiki."_

_In any other time, Aomine would be awed by the sheer natural beauty in front of him but his mind wasn't on the view. His eyes trailed over their surroundings, behind the trees before falling onto Olivia. "Livvie, we need to go back," he said but his voice gave him away as fear and tension seeped into his tone._

" _Do you know that I love you, Daiki?" Olivia asked. "I would have done everything for you."_

_Aomine swallowed down the betrayal clogging his throat. "I know, Livvie. I know."_

" _You know," Olivia repeated and then her expression morphed into incredulity. Her beautiful face marred by the hunger in her blue eyes and even those golden locks Aomine liked to ran his hand through were like tiny ropes binding him where he stood. "You knew and yet you won't grant me that one request. So we can be together forever."_

_Aomine closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were devoid of any emotion. "There are more to being a vampire than what you're seeing, Olivia," he said, his tone cold. "Or are you blinded by what you want to see?"_

" _See? What are you going on about Daiki?" Olivia shook her head, her hands trembling as she reached out to him but Aomine leaped back. "I can see everything. Being a vampire is wonderful. You are stronger, faster and your senses are far superior to a mere mortal. And you said before that you are wealthy as well. Drinking blood is an unfortunate outcome but I can live with that."_

_Aomine curled his fist as he controlled his tumultuous emotions. "Do you hear yourself, Olivia? You sound like those vampire whores you hate so much."_

" _I am different from them! They do not know the importance of being a vampire!"_

" _And you do?" Aomine spitted. "You said that you love me but did you really mean that? From what I'm hearing, you only love me because I am a vampire. And I thought you like me in spite of that but it turned out to be the complete opposite."_

_Aomine saw anger flashed in Olivia's eyes briefly before quickly changing to false sympathy. "I know why you hate vampires Daiki since it was the reason for the slaughter of your family but—"_

" _Enough of this," Aomine hissed as dove towards Olivia, taking the wooden stake hidden in her bodice and stabbed the vampire lunging at him from behind right through the eye. He whirled and stabbed the vampire in the heart._

" _Daiki!"_

_Aomine ignored Olivia as he evaded another vampire, grabbing it by its head and slammed it down on the ground. He severed its head by one hand and threw it to an oncoming vampire. Distracted, the vampire didn't sense Aomine behind him as he speared it through its heart. He spun around when he heard Olivia screamed and found another vampire holding Olivia with a knife pointed to her neck._

" _You know, when this girl came and offered 'The Dark Hunter' to us, I thought it was a joke. It got more hilarious when she said she wanted to be a vampire in return," the vampire said. "But here you are and I almost hurled myself at the melodramatic scene earlier."_

_Aomine deigned no response and took a step forward. The vampire clucked his tongue. "Uh-uh. One more step and I'll make a bloody fountain out of this girl's neck."_

" _Daiki, help me!" Olivia pleaded._

_Aomine knew it was just an act, a ploy, a trap. But he was tired of being played around._

_Aomine threw his stake to the vampire, who swiftly dodged and Aomine used the chance to sneak behind the vampire, catching the stake he threw mid-air and pierced it through the vampire. Olivia turned around and he saw the disappointment in her face as the vampire's ashes scattered around before shifting to a relief one._

" _Oh Daiki, you save me!" Olivia said. "Don't believe what that vampire said. He was lying. I would never do that to you. And you were right, vampires are cruel."_

_Aomine paid no heed to her rambles. He knew she was grasping at straws. He picked up the fallen knife from the ground. He didn't feel anything when Olivia hugged him. "Daiki, I—" she stopped, her eyes widened in surprise. She looked down only to find the knife embedded through her left chest, blood quickly soaking her pink dress. "…W-What…?"_

" _I know greed when I see it. I am very familiar with it," Aomine explained, gently laying Olivia's weak dying body to the ground. "This would not be your last attempt and I fear for you. I told you before, remember? Vampires are cruel. You would have put yourself in danger for something not worthwhile. You would also put your uncle in the same danger. He doesn't deserve that. He is a good man. Perhaps his only flaw would be his blind love for his family."_

"… _S-So you…killed…me…" Olivia choked, coughing up blood. Her once vibrant blue eyes faded to cold wrath._

" _Your blood is in my hands. It is my greatest sin. I will never forget it," Aomine vowed._

_Olivia didn't seem to hear him as she faintly muttered. "…I…hate…you…"_

_Aomine closed his eyes as he listened to Olivia's staccato breathing, getting fainter and fainter until there was no more. He didn't move even when he sensed two vampires joining him, knowing it was Olivia's uncle and surprisingly his teacher._

" _Oh, no...Oh, no," Aomine's client mumbled. "Mr. Aomine, I am so sorry. I warned her and I thought she heeded my advice. I was too late…I was too late…"_

_Aomine slowly opened his eyes and saw his client, kneeling beside Olivia's body while crying. "Oh Olivia," his client murmured, weeping. "My dear, sweet Olivia, why? Why didn't you listen to me?"_

_Aomine didn't know if he was in a state of shock but he couldn't seem to say that he was the one who did it. He was the one who killed Livvie. He felt his teacher's hand on his shoulder as if comforting him. "It is better this way, Aomine."_

_Aomine didn't notice he was crying until he looked down at his bloodied hands and saw the drops of tears there. "You said that not all vampires are evil and ruthless and after meeting you and some of my clients, I agree," he mumbled. "And only now do I understand; humans aren't that good either. Some are cruel, too."_

" _I am sorry you found out this way, Aomine."_

_Aomine only cried._

**xXx**

"Ah, but don't get the wrong idea, okay?" Aomine said with a hollow laugh. "It's not like I was in love with her or anything. It's just that she was the first person I trusted after turning into a vampire. Sure, I have some of my former clients that I get along with but it was purely a business relationship and nothing more."

Kuroko's heart went to Aomine. It must have been hard living without someone to rely onto, to share happiness with or just someone to be with him. For Aomine to live with his guard up and to be distrustful of others, always fighting and killing others; it must have been a lonely life. The Aomine he was hearing was vastly different from the Aomine he first met and knew.

Kuroko was glad to have met the current Aomine. But, there was a tiny part in him that wanted to meet the past Aomine just comfort him and to be with him. To be his friend. But that was just a wishful thinking on his part.

"After that, well, you could say I got more jaded," Aomine continued, unaware of Kuroko's thoughts. "I didn't trust anyone nor did I even try. I put a wall around me, kept anyone away from me and ignored those who tried to get close."

If that was the case, then… "What about Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked. "You said before that you heard about Akashi-kun and tracked him down."

"Yeah, I did," Aomine nodded. "I was getting bored and I heard from my client about Akashi, about him being the strongest vampire in the world. For the first time, I felt this exhilaration so I tracked him, just to find out if it was true. And it was. You know, up to this day, I've never once defeated him. Akashi is that strong and powerful."

**xXx**

_Seijuurou Akashi._

_That name kept repeating on Aomine's head as he tracked that vampire. He heard rumors about the Red Emperor but this was the first time someone gave him his full name. He had thoughts of hunting the Red Emperor before but jobs got in the way and whenever he tried to follow the Emperor's trail, all he could find was dust._

_But he got a huge lead this time and he was not going to let this opportunity passed. He always wanted to fight the Red Emperor, just to test if those rumors about him being the strongest true. There were also unbelievable tales surrounding the Red Emperor, too. That was his second agenda: to find out if the Red Emperor—Seijuurou Akashi—was the same as him. And if they were then it meant he was going to need Akashi's help whether Aomine wanted to or not._

_Well, after they fight, of course._

_Aomine couldn't help the grin on his face at the thought since this was the first time in a while that he felt unsure of his victory. In a way, it was a humble feeling. It seemed that he always was best suited to be the challenger._

_Still…_

_Aomine's smile vanished from his face as he slowed down to a stop and walked slowly towards the edge of the cliff, looking down at the green pasture on the horizon. A thick forest was beneath the cliff and with his keen vision, he saw some cottages far away and he knew a small town was near._

_It had been almost two centuries but this place hadn't changed all that much._

_Aomine let out a bitter and humorless smile._

_Out of all the places in the world, why did the Red Emperor chose to stay in a small town in Tuscany? That very same small village where everything ended and began for him?_

_Aomine sighed and pushed those dark and painful memories away, locked in a chest on the darkest corners of his mind, never to be opened. He didn't come here to reminisce._

_Without a second thought, Aomine jumped from the cliff. He had some investigating to do and the best place for that was to go to the town specifically bars. And also, maybe because he wanted to have a good time._

_The trick when it came to a town this small was that outsiders were a welcome diversion for the residents so if you were someone hiding or escaping from someone, it wasn’t a perfect place. And if you were the one doing the hunting, you had to deceive all these people that you're one of them, to blend with them._

_And for Aomine, that was easy._

_It wasn't like this was his first clandestine mission. He was used to it and as painful as it was to admit, he did lived in this town for a while (okay, that was centuries ago but semantics) so it shouldn't be hard to mingle with the townsfolk. (But it was also because of that reason that it was hard.) In any case, at least now, he could speak Italian fluently._

_Finding someone as his unknowing accomplice was easy so when he saw a drunkard stumbling on the street, Aomine chat him up as they made their way to the bar. No one gave Aomine a glance when he stepped inside with his companion. He listened to the drunken man as he waved for the waitress to serve them. (Her interested look wasn't lost on him. Plus, he knew waitresses heard all kinds of stuff so he might see her later.) Aomine didn't have to wait long enough for the man to pass out so he used the chance to eavesdrop on the conversations going around with him._

_Aomine knew he didn't need to go this far to search for Akashi. He discerned that the Red Emperor was in this village. And every vampire knew that Akashi was affluent enough so it wasn't a farfetched idea that the Red Emperor was staying at the best inn this town could offer._

_But what interest Aomine was the reason why the Red Emperor was staying there. Seijuurou Akashi was an enigma but he wouldn't do anything without a purpose or so Aomine's teacher told him anyway. Regardless, if there was something going in this town that even caught the Red Emperor's attention then perhaps Aomine could poke around, too._

_With that in mind, Aomine took his ale and joined the other patrons, drinking the whole night away. In retrospect, if he knew what would happen the next day, he shouldn't have gotten drunk._

_When Aomine imagined his first encounter with the Red Emperor, he didn't expect it to be first thing in the middle of the bloody morning while nursing a hangover (he might blended a little too well with everyone from the bar last night and almost used up the bar's wine stock and why in the world did he paid for it?). He only groaned when a cup of coffee was placed on his table while waiting for his breakfast (he was staying in the same inn as Akashi)._

_Aomine looked up to say thanks to the server only to froze when he saw a man sitting across from him, a few inches shorter than him while impeccably dressed in his white buttoned up shirt and black waistcoat. His flaming red hair and crimson eyes were too perceptible in the morning light. Seijuurou Akashi gave him a polite smile over the rim of his cup as Aomine continued to observe him._

" _You know me," was the first thing Aomine remarked and probably not the smartest thing he should have said on their first meeting. But, damn it, he was not feeling well and he was famished for food._

_Seijuurou Akashi gently placed his cup down as the server came back with Aomine's breakfast. "I'm certain every vampire have heard of the Dark Hunter," he said when the waiter left. "You are well known after all. And I always come to a point to know those that draw my attention. You are a fascinating vampire, Daiki Aomine."_

_Aomine half-heartedly listened to Akashi as his concentration was centered on his food; it was the only thing that could cure his hangover. (He didn't even know vampires get hangovers though his teacher said that it was just him.) He didn't offer the Red Emperor breakfast either, he always knew that he wasn't polite. "Don't talk about me like I'm a thing," he said._

" _I'll keep that in mind," Akashi responded which only caused Aomine to scowl but he resumed eating anyway._

_Aomine took a sip of his refilled coffee and sighed before turning to face Akashi again, who was busy reading the newspaper while waiting for him to finish his breakfast. "Do you need something from me?" he asked._

" _Perhaps the accurate thing to say is that you have a business with me isn't that right, Mr. Hunter?" said Akashi while casually flipping a page, not even looking up at him. "I knew you were following me for a certain time now."_

" _And you seemingly chose to stop here so we could meet?"_

_Akashi looked like he was fighting the urge to smile as he folded up the newspaper and put it on the table. "Why ever not? If I remember correctly, this is your hometown, is it not?"_

_Aomine inwardly bristled at the comment and he gritted his teeth, trying not to show any outward reaction but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone least of all the vampire in front of him. He made sure no one knew of his past so how the Red Emperor could know about it was highly suspicious. Apparently, those rumors about the Red Emperor weren't an exaggeration. Seijuurou Akashi was a formidable opponent._

" _My motive isn't that important. I just wanted to see if you're as strong as everyone says so I tracked you so we could fight," Aomine told a quarter of the truth. He had a feeling that Akashi would know if he was lying._

_Seijuurou Akashi stared at him as if weighing his words. "As interesting as your offer is, I'm afraid we will need to postpone. There is an important matter that needs my immediate concern and entertaining a guest isn't high on my priorities. However, if you really wished for that match, then you will have to wait until my business here has concluded."_

" _I don't mind waiting," Aomine said as he leaned back on his chair. "But your_ ' _business_ ' _won't be concluded until the fortnight. The Rosa coven is currently on Palermo but they're probably on their way here now as we speak."_

_Aomine didn't connect the dots until he heard one of men last night about some people asking for the mystical treasure hidden inside the village—the very same artifact that the vampires who captured him centuries ago were trying to get. That artifact or treasure was considered a folktale by the townsfolk passed down from generation to generation though most of them didn't believe it since no one ever saw it or even knew where its exact location was. Previous ancestors tried to dig up every single land on the town to no avail._

_Aomine subtly asked to describe the people asking for the artifact, his first thought that it was the Red Emperor so he was surprised when it wasn't. Judging by descriptions he got, he figured that it was a different coven—the Rosa coven, to be exact. That coven was known for their avarice to power and their center of control was Italy._

_As he heard from the grapevine, the Council endeavored to keep the Rosa coven under control. The Council decided on it after a fire incident in London that resulted to a few casualties and the worst part was that they were all humans. The Council should have them eliminated but that was just Aomine's opinion. And with the Council's edict, they must have sent the Red Emperor to give the Rosa coven a last warning or to catch them or execute them; maybe all three._

_Akashi raised an eyebrow at him, evidently impressed. "You deduced that they will settle in this outskirt town when Florence or Siena is an apparent choice as well."_

_Aomine couldn't hold his snort. "It's not like we're here on a leisure trip," he commented. "And since you seemed to know all about me, I'm positive you know why they picked this village. The Rosa coven isn't that surreptitious when it comes to their greed."_

" _Your reputation precedes you, Daiki Aomine," Akashi noted. "Nevertheless, do you choose not to do anything? I figured you would have more conscience than that. Would you have the villagers to suffer the same fate as you are? But perhaps the outcome is not all that bad. You came out strong, did you not?"_

_It took a lot of willpower for Aomine to restraint himself in attacking the Red Emperor in broad daylight and with witnesses present. "Do you always antagonize your guests like this or am I that special?" he groused, raging silently._

_Seijuurou Akashi only gave him an amused smile. "Forgive me, I was merely assessing you," he said to Aomine's confusion._

" _What does that mean? Testing me for what?"_

" _I have heard of stories about you and your infamous temperament," Akashi explained. "But it seems those are deeply embellished. You would have attacked me if it was true."_

_Aomine's left eye twitched. "I'm this close to attacking you right now."_

" _Yes, I could see that," Akashi agreed. "And yet, you would try to control yourself even if I carry on antagonizing you, as you said. With this in mind, I have decided."_

_Aomine cocked an eyebrow at the Red Emperor to continue._

" _I would you like you to work with me, Daiki Aomine."_

**xXx**

_Seijuurou Akashi was insane._

_That was the conclusion Aomine came up with after what happened this morning. As if he would willingly say yes to Akashi's offer after his relentless provoking. But still, Akashi was right. He didn't want to repeat the tragedy of two hundred years ago. But what could he do?_

_The Rosa coven wasn't bloodthirsty as the vampires that held him before but they were ruthless enough to kill everyone in this town. And due to its obscure location, the village wouldn't get immediate assistance and the Rosa coven only needed one night for their plan._

_Unless…_

_Aomine halted in his steps and blinked when he heard shouts of joy as a group of children passed by him. He watched wistfully as they disappeared from his sight before sighing. Being in this town was dredging up memories he really didn't want to remember. He resumed his walk until his feet led him to a small bookstore. He guessed there was no harm in checking it, it might have some information he needed._

_It wasn't hard to work out that Akashi knew what the Rosa coven's motives were and the whereabouts of the artifact they want. He still wondered why Akashi needed his help when the Rosa coven was a trivial enemy for the Red Emperor. Lost in his thoughts, Aomine didn't mind where he was going and bumped into someone. "Uh, sorry," he muttered, not even looking at the person he collided into._

" _Hmph, you are rude as the rumors say."_

_That stopped Aomine in his track and looked back to find a man a bit taller than him, staring at him in a condescending way with his green eyes behind framed glasses which also matches his hair color. With the Red Emperor in the vicinity, Aomine knew who this vampire was—Shintarou Midorima, a companion of sorts to Seijuurou Akashi and a renowned vampire doctor._

" _Did your boss order you to follow me or something?" Aomine frowned at him, ignoring the looks they were getting from a couple of customers lingering around and probably the owner, too, who was manning the register. "I already said no."_

_Midorima scoffed while pushing his glasses up his nose with his left hand and Aomine fleetingly wondered why his fingers were bandaged. "Do not flatter yourself," he said. "I didn't come here for you. It was merely a coincidence that both of us are here. In fact, I find it strange to see you in a bookstore. You are not known for your intelligence after all."_

_Aomine's left eye twitched in irritation. Seriously, what was up with these vampires? Did they make a point to annoy and insult anyone they meet? If that was the case, then it wasn't surprising to know why the Red Emperor had many enemies._

" _I have no time for this," Aomine sighed in exasperation before turning his back to Midorima and started perusing the books there specifically those related to the history of the town._

" _You won't find anything in here."_

_Really, Aomine had never met vampires that grate on his nerves like this. He deigned Midorima no response and took out a children's book that he noticed at the corner of his eye. It was thin and has a lot of colorful drawings but he was more focused on the contents which were poems and nursery rhymes; most were famous but there were also some old local ones._

" _Why are you interested in that?"_

_Aomine gave Midorima a side glare. "Don't you have more important things to do? What I do in my free time is none of your business."_

" _I am just curious as to why Akashi finds you noteworthy and as to your significance in this case," Midorima grudgingly explained. "For Akashi to seek help from someone is notable enough. But meeting the proclaimed Dark Hunter, my expectations were too high it seems."_

_Aomine wanted to beat this obnoxious vampire. Really, he was so tempted to do it. But he knew it wouldn't do him any good or worth his effort. "To be frank, I don't particularly want to know why your boss finds me fascinating nor do I care what your thoughts are of me. To compromise, why don't we just ignore each other? You go on your merry way with your boss while I do my own thing. It's as simple as that."_

_Shintarou Midorima regarded him in a cold manner before turning around and left the bookstore without a word. Aomine blew out a breath as he returned his attention back to the book on his hand. He walked towards the register to pay for it but not without asking the owner some things before leaving, putting the book inside his coat since it was small enough to fit._

_Instead of going back to the inn, Aomine veered to the opposite direction towards the field. He nodded to the farmers he passed by in greeting and was surprised when a woman flagged him down. It turned out that the woman was the wife of the drunkard man last night and gave him a small basket of apples as thanks for bringing the man home. He smiled to her as he accepted the gifts. He almost forgot how hospitable the people were in here. It made him a bit enraged at the thought of the Rosa coven reaching the town._

_Continuing his stroll, Aomine blinked as he slowly chewed an apple when he noticed something flaming red at the far-off distance. He concentrated as he squint his eyes and he was right. Seijuurou Akashi was there, sitting in a boulder and watching the sheep cloister around while waving a walking stick to guide some wandering sheep back._

_What in the world was the Red Emperor doing? Did Akashi become a shepherd or something?_

_But still, Akashi seemed to have his guard down which meant that this was a good time to test his strength. Just because Aomine refused Akashi's deal, didn't mean he would forget the main reason why he was there. He would fight the Red Emperor one way or another._

_Aomine hid behind a tree and placed the basket of apples down before shrugging off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He closed his eyes as he focused and as soon as he opened it, he was gone in an instant. His eyes glinted sharply as he suddenly appeared behind Akashi, his right hand reaching out to the vampire._

_His eyes widened when a stick blocked his hand before he could touch Akashi. Undeterred, Aomine aimed a kick only to be thwarted again by the stick. Aomine didn't care about being too obvious now and just relentlessly attacked Akashi but each and every time he was stopped by the stick. And the worse of it all was that Akashi wasn't even looking behind him and still watched the flock of sheep._

" _Bloody hell!" Aomine cursed before aiming one last punch at Akashi and cursed again when the vampire swatted his hand with the walking stick. "I'm going to destroy that stick."_

_Akashi turned his head to look at him with an amused expression on his face. "The stick has done nothing to you, Mr. Hunter. It is merely an instrument," he said. "Now, to what do I owe the privilege of your company, Mr. Hunter? If I distinctly remember, you turned down my offer."_

" _I said it before, didn't I?" Aomine said, frowning. "I wanted to fight you so when I saw you here all alone, I took the chance. But it seems like the rumors are true. You are good."_

_Akashi nodded at the compliment. "How gracious of you, Mr. Hunter," he said. "That is a high praise coming from someone famous and of your caliber."_

_Aomine didn't know whether Akashi was serious or not. The stories of the Red Emperor's strength seemed to be the truth but for his personality, Aomine wasn't sure. Akashi was right about him and his explosive temperament but it paled to the rumors about the Red Emperor's ruthlessness, coldness and cruelty. Although, now that he met the Red Emperor, he wasn't as bad as everyone made him to be and Aomine was a good judge of character. Oh, Aomine knew there was something dark about Seijuurou Akashi but he seemed to hide it well enough and his outward persona didn't seem to be false._

" _You're strange," was the only thing Aomine could say._

_Akashi's mouth twitched in a small smile. "I should say the same thing, Aomine. May I call you, Aomine?" he asked rhetorically before gesturing his stick to the direction where Aomine came from. "And are you certain in abandoning your belongings? The children seemed to revel in them particularly those apples."_

_Aomine whirled towards the tree where he left his things and seeing a bunch of children emptying the basket of apples, he ran as fast as he could (or as slow as he could lest he would reveal what he was). One of the children saw him and ushered the rest to escape but not without taking the basket of apples._

_Aomine couldn't care less about the apples, what important was the book he bought inside his coat. He clucked his tongue in annoyance when he picked up his dirty coat, brushing off the dust and was grateful that the children were more focused on the food. He checked if the book was still there and sighed in relief when he saw it._

" _That book seems to be important."_

_Aomine put the book back in his coat and draped it on his arm before facing Akashi. "What are you going to do about the Rosa coven?" he asked instead of answering the question. "They will rummage this town, even burn it to the ground, to find what they were looking for. Why don't you just give it to them?"_

" _What made you think that I have what the Rosa coven wants, Aomine?" Akashi returned. "It is possible that I could be looking for it as well which is also one of the reasons why I requested your help since you are from here and know everything there is to know about this town."_

_Aomine conceded Akashi's point. "That is true but if you know about my past, it also suggests that you have the means to know about that artifact. And I know you're clever enough to piece even a sliver of clues together."_

" _I may have underestimated you, Aomine. You are sharp and probably cunning as well," said Akashi with a hint of smile. "I'll be honest, I do know where the artifact is located but I do not have it as you have guessed."_

" _If you know where it is, why don't you just take it?"_

_Akashi shook his head. "It is not as simple as you think."_

_Aomine opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted at the arrival of Shintarou Midorima, who gave him a suspicious glance before looking at Akashi. "It is time for dinner Akashi," he said. It sounded simple and casual but Aomine could sense a hidden meaning underlying it. Maybe when Midorima said dinner, he meant as in drinking blood?_

_Akashi nodded and faced Aomine. "Would you like to join us Aomine?" he asked and the two of them ignored Midorima's choke of surprise. "We could continue our conversation at dinner."_

" _Alright," Aomine shrugged. Guessed there was no harm in it. He didn't get the sense that Akashi was out to get him; only his cooperation._

_The three of them traveled back to the inn in silence as no one wanted to break the awkward tension in the air. Midorima reserved a table a little far off from the crowd for some semblance of privacy. Since Aomine presumed the Red Emperor was paying for the food, he ordered a lot and paid no heed to Midorima's disapproving looks._

_Aomine happily dug through his food while patiently waiting for Akashi to resume their talk. But it seemed like Akashi had no intention of doing so. "Akashi, artifact," he reminded, not caring that he was being impolite._

_Midorima glared at him. "Do you not know the word patience, Dark Hunter?"_

" _Don't you know that you're cutting in our conversation, Doctor?" Aomine returned, glowering._

" _Shintarou, don't be rude to our guest," Akashi said after dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "As for our previous discussion Aomine, before I answer your question there is something I would like to know."_

_Aomine gave Midorima one last glare before facing Akashi. "What?"_

" _The book that you have in your person; it is connected to the artifact, is it not?"_

_Aomine blinked and tried to remain emotionless regardless of the intense stare he was receiving from the Red Emperor but he knew it was a moot point lying to Akashi. "How did you know?"_

_Akashi broke off his stare as he reached out for his wine, taking a careful sip. "I did say I know of its location but there was something not adding up. A missing piece you could say. My informant tried her best to scrounge more information but she hit a dead end."_

" _And you thought that missing piece was in the book?" Aomine presumed._

" _Forgive me for being presumptuous, but it is not in your nature to be protective of a children's book as you have displayed this afternoon Aomine," Akashi continued. "Nor are you sentimental to purchase that kind of book to reminisce about your past."_

_Aomine let out a humorless chuckle. "I give up," he said. "And you're right, that book is indeed linked to the artifact, specifically an old local rhyme."_

" _And what is this rhyme you are talking about?" Midorima asked, joining in._

" _Why don't you tell me the location and I'll tell you about the rhyme?" Aomine countered._

" _And give you the advantage to this case, surely not," said Midorima. "We could find that old rhyme in no time."_

_Aomine shrugged indifferently. "Suit yourself," he said as he sipped his wine which only made Midorima frown. "By the way Akashi, why are you interested in the artifact and the Rosa coven aside from it being the Council's order?" he asked and jerked a thumb in Midorima's way. "And even Midorima called it a 'case'."_

" _Shintarou prefers to read mystery novels nowadays," Akashi explained with a small smile, not surprise that Aomine knew about the Council. Aomine guessed it was to be expected, they both done deeds and favors for the Council after all. "And I'm doing this as a favor for a friend."_

" _Some friend that is, is it your lover?" Aomine asked and then whirled to Midorima when he choked on his wine and even Akashi tried to hide his laugh with a cough. "What? Did I say something wrong?"_

_Akashi still looked amused. "I assure you, Aomine, that friend is definitely not my lover."_

_Aomine was curious but he swallowed down his inquiries, there were more important matters at hand. "So what are you going to do now? Midorima here doesn't want me to know the artifact's location and I refuse to give up my only lead."_

" _If your estimation is correct then we still have more than a week to prepare before the Rosa coven arrives," said Akashi as he met Aomine's eyes with a challenging gaze. "Why don't we play a game to pass the time, Daiki Aomine?"_

**xXx**

_Seijuurou Akashi's idea of a game was something Aomine did not expect._

_And clearly, he was at a disadvantage._

_Akashi finally consented to fight Aomine every single day before the Rosa coven arrived. They agreed to settle it in the field where no one could see them. There were three rules: (1) Aomine may use any weapons he wished or none at all; and (2) Akashi would be armed with only a walking stick._

_The second rule sounded arrogant at first but Aomine kind of understood why after three days of fighting Akashi. Akashi knew that when Aomine first heard of the second rule, he wouldn't use any weapons and would fight Akashi bare handed (it was his specialty after all) to make it a bit fair. The way Akashi fought and that nostalgic feeling Aomine got when they spar was the same as when his teacher was training him._

_Whenever their match began, Aomine would start off with light punches and kicks to warm-up and he noticed Akashi would do the same, following his pace. And when Aomine got serious, his attacks becoming harder and wilder; Akashi would get that intense focus in his gaze and Aomine was reminded that Akashi was also a vampire and a dangerous one at that. He didn't want to admit it but if this Akashi already made him wary, what more if the Red Emperor showed his full vampire side. A scary thought, that one._

_As for the last rule: (3) the winner would ask questions and the loser will answer truthfully. It wasn't hard to guess who the winner and loser was._

_Aomine should be angry since he was the one coughing up information after information but perhaps it was fair enough. Akashi agreed to fight him but instead was teaching and training him and the Red Emperor was a good mentor, maybe even better than his teacher. (He made a mental note not to ever tell his teacher that.) And besides, their objective of saving the town was the same so he was fine with divulging info._

" _So did you find the artifact?" Aomine asked after requesting Akashi for a break. After his third lost, Aomine told the rhyme to Akashi and said that Midorima would handle the rest._

" _Not yet but we are close," Akashi answered. "But I commend the villagers for being ingenious enough to hide the last clue in a nursery rhyme, passing it to their children to safeguard the artifact forevermore. If you don't mind me asking, if you knew the rhyme was the last clue, why didn't you tell it to your abductors?"_

_Aomine almost choked on his own spit. "Talk about putting me on a spotlight," he muttered. "I was a child who just witnessed his family's murder, found out that vampires were real and was taken away to be tortured. Do you think I have the chance to think about some nursery rhyme in that situation? And if I did remember, I wouldn't tell them even if they threatened to kill me. I couldn't let them win."_

" _Forgive me, I did not mean to be insensitive," Akashi apologized. "I was merely curious."_

_Aomine was silent for a while. "It's fine. Just don't ask again," he warned, silently telling Akashi not to pry for more. Akashi might know all about the facts of his past but Aomine would never tell anyone about what he endured._

_Akashi took his cue and changed the subject. "Shintarou told me they were close to unearthing the artifact. They should have it in a matter of days."_

" _Why can't you just leave it alone? It seems to be in a safe place. If you take it, someone will know that you have it and hunt you."_

_Akashi pondered it for a moment. "Perhaps you are right but it is simply matter of time before that artifact will be discovered and might be used for evil."_

" _What are you going to do with it anyway?" Aomine questioned. "You said you're doing this as a favor to your friend which means you're going to give the artifact to that person."_

" _You are correct," Akashi nodded. "If that artifact is in my hands, my enemies and pursuers will increase and I need to avoid that. But if it is with my friend, then it will be protected and no one, not even a supernatural, will be able to take it from her. She is powerful after all."_

_This was the first time Aomine heard Akashi compliment someone. "Is she a vampire, this friend of yours?"_

" _No, she is not," Akashi said with finality and Aomine could take a hint._

_Aomine glanced at the walking stick that Akashi used for their fights and after eyeing Akashi, took it from beside the vampire. He had a passing idea that the stick was magical since it didn't break, not even a crack was present when he used all of his power in his hits and strikes. But it seemed to be just an ordinary twig of wood which he found odd since something this breakable would have been destroyed by just a flick of his finger._

_Aomine was about to ask about it but froze when he looked up at Akashi and found his eyes blazing in fiery red, staring at the stick in Aomine's hand with a contemplative look. After a while, Aomine finally found the will to shake off Akashi's pressuring aura. Whether Akashi was doing it intentionally or not, Aomine didn't know._

_He cleared his throat and that seemed to snap Akashi, the tension in the air dissipating as sudden as it came. Trying to return things to normal, Aomine asked. "When will I meet this elusive informant of yours? You said she's with Midorima in searching for the artifact but I never seen anyone with Midorima whenever I met him."_

" _It is her wish to remain anonymous and I will abide by her request," Akashi answered, his tone neutral as if he just hadn't dominated Aomine with just his aura. "You will meet her in due time."_

" _It's like you're saying we'll see each other often after this," Aomine noted._

_Akashi tipped his head at him. "That is only natural. We are friends, are we not?"_

" _It's really odd hearing the Red Emperor say that," Aomine stated which only caused Akashi to be amused. He already got burned once in trusting another person but it wasn't like Akashi was asking for his trust, only his companionship. (And they both knew that their 'friendship' was a fragile thing that could be severed at any moment.) He guessed it wasn't so bad to have friends like the Red Emperor. It may come in handy. "Perhaps it is nice to have friends once in a while rather than enemies."_

_It was when a week had passed that Midorima and Akashi's informant finally got the artifact and Aomine just stared at it for long time, turning it over and over again in his hand. He was interrupted when Midorima cuffed him on the head and said that he was being ridiculous which got him irritated and then that turned into a scuffle._

_Akashi stopped them before it got worse and after motioning for Aomine to hand it, hid the artifact—a golden medallion inside his coat pocket. It was so small and average-looking that Aomine had a hard time processing that that artifact was the cause of his family's death, his sufferings and pain; and the root of why he got turned into a vampire._

_Aomine wanted to destroy it so that no one would experience what he endured. But he knew it wasn't the artifact's fault, it was just an item—a magical one but still a thing. And there were more objects like it that many would want no matter who and what stands in their way. He just had to trust Akashi that the medallion would be protected and kept safe._

_Aomine inwardly laughed at his last thought. He once said that he didn't trust Akashi but it turned out there was a small part of him that actually did. Akashi wasn't all that bad; he was nice and polite. Midorima said that the only time Akashi got mad or ruthless was when someone got on his bad side. So the only thing Aomine had to do was to always be on the Red Emperor's good side. Seijuurou Akashi was an enemy he didn't want to have._

_The next day, due to Akashi's informant, they found out that the Rosa coven arrived earlier than expected. Aomine was thrilled and was even excited at the prospect of a good fight but saying it was anticlimactic was an understatement. When the Rosa coven saw Akashi, Midorima and even Aomine waiting for them at the edge of the town, they got scared and readily agreed to Akashi's warning never to return to that town again and to lie low before the Council ordered for them to be eliminated. With Akashi's connection and even the Council, the word spread that Akashi got the artifact and handed to a guardian for safekeeping._

_Aomine slumped down to a chair when they got back to their inn after dealing with the Rosa coven. "I still can't believe they easily tucked their tails between their legs and hightailed out of here."_

" _Be thankful for this fortunate chance, Aomine," said Midorima, glaring at him. "Think of the villagers that would get in the crossfire if they resisted."_

_Aomine glared back just as coldly. "I know that."_

_Akashi clapped his hand once to get their attention before their argument got heated. "With this case settled and the artifact on its way to its guardian, I have some announcement to make," he said before turning to face Aomine. "Daiki Aomine, I want you to join my coven."_

" _Huh?" was Aomine's reaction after processing what Akashi just said. "Are you drunk Akashi?"_

_Akashi shook his head and gazed straight into Aomine's eyes, showing how serious he was. "I am earnest in my offer, Aomine. I admire your skills as the Dark Hunter but I came to enjoy your company as well. Add to the fact that you seemingly ease your way to our good graces without any conscious thought. And if you join my coven, you will meet stronger people to fight and I assure you that you will get powerful as well."_

_Aomine rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort, not knowing what to say to that. "Did you also agree to this Midorima?" he asked Midorima, who was quiet through it all and not a least bit surprised._

" _He did," Akashi answered instead. "Shintarou is not good at expressing himself but I know that he respects you."_

_Aomine sighed. "I appreciate the offer Akashi. Really, I do," he admitted. "But I'm not joining your coven. I don't have any plans in joining any coven even yours. It's a personal matter. I hope you understand."_

" _I knew you'd refuse," Akashi nodded, smiling slightly. "I just had to try."_

_Aomine was relieved when Akashi easily backed off. He really didn't know what would happen if Akashi insisted, all he knew was that it wouldn't be pretty. "I thought you're going to force me in some way or another."_

_Aomine didn't get to fight the way his body shivered when the air around Akashi changed and Aomine was made sat still in his chair. "I could easily force you, of course," Akashi said with a smirk that made Aomine trembled in subjugation. And was it just an illusion of light or did Akashi's left eye turned golden? "But it wouldn't be as entertaining when you join my coven willingly,_ Aomine Daiki _. And you will. I can see the entirety of the future; it is only but a matter of will to change it. Do remember that, Daiki."_

_After that, Akashi and Midorima said their goodbyes with the reason of having to report back to the Council._

_Aomine decided that the Red Emperor was a scary enemy to have._

_And he hoped to never meet Seijuurou Akashi again in the immediate future._

**xXx**

_Fate, on the other hand, had different plans for Aomine though._

_Aomine blew out a contented sigh after drinking his green tea. He took a stick of dango as he observed his surroundings, people walking around leisurely; men wearing their hakama while the women in colorful kimonos and some children running around. He could see young people as well; students to be precise, boys in their school uniform likened to that of a military one and girls in a hakama tied just below their bust line with a kimono on top although he was keeping more of an eye on the military officers loitering around dressed in their uniform._

_Being in Japan was like being transported into another world. He'd been to other countries in Asia though he mostly stayed in the Western part of the world so he should be used to the cultural differences. But Japan was different ever since the Tokugawa shogunate ended and the rising of the Meiji government, it was like a blend of western and eastern cultures._

_Truth to be told, Aomine didn't remember anything in his childhood before he went to Italy so it was like visiting Japan for the very first time. He had once thought of going back to Japan but the country isolated itself and foreigners were forbidden to enter. He could easily slip inside if he wanted to but decided against it since he didn't have anything to go back there anyway so he held it off until now._

" _Fancy meeting you here, Aomine."_

_Aomine choked on his dango when he heard that familiar voice beside him and turned on his right to find Akashi Seijuurou sitting and calmly taking a sip of his tea while dressed in a dark hakama contrasting his bright red hair and the opposite of Aomine, who wore his white buttoned shirt and black coat and pants. That scene was like a déjà vu since it was the same as when they first met._

" _Akashi?" Aomine asked, surprised._

_Akashi tipped his head to him. "It's been a while Aomine."_

" _What are you talking about? The last time we saw each other was five years ago. That's only a short time."_

" _A lot could happen in those years Aomine," Akashi countered._

_Aomine raised an eyebrow. To Akashi, maybe there were but to Aomine nothing much happened unless you counted his jobs and even he was starting to get bored of it. "Anyway, what are you doing here Akashi?"_

" _I am Japanese, the same as you are, Aomine," Akashi answered. "Why shouldn't I visit my own country?"_

_Aomine frowned at that. Yes, it was obvious they were both Japanese judging by their names, even Midorima, but he thought Akashi grew up in a different country like him. But what did he know, it wasn't like he knew about Akashi's past (even if the other vampire knew all about his) and they weren't that close to share backstories._

" _There must be another reason for you to be here," Aomine assumed. "You're not the kind of person to go to another country for a simple reason. And besides, I don't believe in coincidences. You must have known that I will be here as well."_

_Akashi's mouth twitched in a small smile. "I forgot how sharp you are, Aomine. And you're assumption is correct. There is a reason why I am here in Japan"—he turned and faced Aomine with a serious expression—"and that is you, Aomine Daiki."_

" _Huh?" was Aomine's eloquent response. His eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean by that? What do you want with me?"_

" _I'm doing a favor for a friend—"_

Again? _Aomine thought._

"— _and she said that she was ready to finally meet you," Akashi continued. "Do you remember my informant who helped us from before?"_

_Aomine nodded. "Yes, you said she wanted to hide her identity and that's why I didn't get to meet her."_

" _That is right. And now, she is ready to meet you face to face."_

" _But why me?" Aomine asked. "Why does she want to meet me? I don't mingle a lot with female vampires and only know a few. And if I remember correctly, they don't have any connection to you. Wait, is this informant of yours even a vampire?"_

_Akashi's eyes shifted to some emotion Aomine couldn't decipher. "Yes, she is," Akashi answered quietly. "I know this is sudden but I would appreciate it if you would find the time to meet her."_

_For Akashi to came all this way to Japan just because his friend asked to meet Aomine, that was very uncharacteristic of Akashi in Aomine's opinion. There was no merit for Akashi to do this. Or maybe there was?_

_Aomine sighed. "Fine, I'll meet her," he agreed. "Just tell me when and where."_

" _Now would be a good time as any unless you have other things to take care of, Aomine."_

_It was true that Aomine didn't have anything to do but sightsee. Still, this was too abrupt and unexpected. In any case, he was curious as to who this informant was and guessed that there was no harm in it. Aomine took the last two dango stick, eating the other one as he stood up. "Lead the way, Akashi."_

_Aomine followed Akashi down the street up to a lavish ryokan and as soon as they stepped inside, the okami greeted them (with more enthusiasm in Akashi's case). Aomine almost forgot to take his shoes off in the genkan since he wasn't used to it yet. The okami seemed to know what Akashi wanted and led them to a private receiving area and told them that snacks would be brought to them soon before departing._

_Aomine haphazardly sat down on the zabuton while Akashi was more proper. "So where is this informant of yours?"_

_Akashi didn't get to respond when the shoji door slid open and a room maid came in with a tray full of tea and mochi. Aomine just ate but he wouldn't pass up the chance to eat more and happily took a sakura mochi as the maid left them. "Aren't you going to eat Akashi?" he asked when he noticed Akashi was just sitting there and then shrugged when Akashi only shook his head._

_Aomine paid no attention to how Akashi was being too quiet and patiently waited for the informant to arrive. He reached for his tea just in time for the shoji door to slide open again and he looked up only to freeze on his seat at the sight of that person greeting him. Aomine dropped the cup of tea in his hand and didn't even notice how Akashi caught it just in time._

" _No," Aomine whispered, still gawking at_ her _. "That's impossible. This is all just a dream."_

" _Aomine—" Akashi started._

" _No!" Aomine stood up and turned to Akashi in both anger and despair. "This is just a cruel joke, right Akashi?"_

"Dai-chan…"

 _Aomine stood completely still at his once nickname he thought he would never hear again especially by_ her _. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if that would erase the sight of_ her _in front of him. And without any conscious thought, he jumped down from the window and sprinted as fast as he could, not giving a damn where he was going or that he was just in his socks._

_Aomine willed the memories of her away, of his beloved childhood friend, the one person he swore to protect at the cost of his life, and the one who he mourned so much when he couldn't find her, more so than his family. But no matter how much he did, they flashed in his mind against his will._

_Aomine stopped when he couldn't take it anymore and dropped on his knees as he shouted in frustration, anger and tiny relief and punched the ground in defeat. He didn't care that he scared all the animals away or that rain started to softly drizzle down, soaking him and the trees around him. He put a hand on his face and wasn't even surprised that tears fall uncontrollably from his eyes all the way to the ground._

_Aomine paused when he didn't felt the rain pelting on him anymore and raised his head up only to find Akashi standing in front of him, holding an umbrella over them. "You knew," he murmured and as if digesting his own words, he abruptly stood up. "You knew and didn't tell me," he hissed, fiercely glaring at the vampire._

" _It wasn't my place to tell you," Akashi quietly responded. "And it was Momoi's decision to hide her identity from you."_

_Aomine gritted his teeth and angrily grabbed Akashi's collar, the umbrella fell from Akashi's hand and the hard rain poured over them. "Akashi, you bastard!" he yelled. "It was also my right to know. Do you know how long I've been searching for her? Do you know that crushing pain of grief when I couldn't find her? Do you know how utterly hopeless I was when I lost her? That all this time I've hated myself when I gave up finding her…That sometimes I regretted letting her go…" His voice broke at the last part; that one thing he always refused to acknowledge as tears gathered in his eyes and trailed over his cheeks._

" _I don't know Aomine," Akashi whispered, staring right at him. "I had never felt all those emotions since I have never lost someone that way. But you were not the only one who was hurting all these years…centuries. Momoi felt the same way but she never lost hope for the two of you to reunite again. But she was scared, Aomine. She was utterly terrified."_

_Aomine's hold on Akashi's collar loosened as he took a step back. "What are you talking about? Why would Satsuki be scared?"_

" _She was scared of you, Aomine," Akashi confessed. "She was scared that you would react this way, that you may not want her anymore. She was afraid to know that you hate her."_

_Aomine shook his head, trying to deny what he just heard. "I won't…I would never do that. I can't ever hate her." He felt all the strength in his body went away, drained to the core as he weakly leaned back onto a tree. "I just don't understand…She wasn't supposed to be here. I risked everything, even my life, so she wouldn't go down this path. So why…why…?"_

" _I can't answer that," said Akashi. "Only Momoi can answer all your questions."_

_Aomine knew that._

_But he couldn't. Not yet._

_He wasn't ready._

_Everything felt too raw and painful and he wasn't in the right mindset to listen._

_Akashi must have an idea on how Aomine felt and said, "You don't have to see Momoi today. You can inform me when you are ready to face her again. I'm sure she'll understand."_

_Aomine didn't have the strength to respond as if his energy was sapped and slid down on the tree, his head slumped down. He heard the squelching sound of footsteps against the wet grass by Akashi walking towards him. Akashi just stood beside him and Aomine was thankful for it as the quietness of the rain poured around them._

**xXx**

_Aomine watched the reflection of the full moon on the water and a soft, cool breeze swept by as he placed his arms on the railing of the wooden bridge and rested his face over them. He didn't move even at the sound of footsteps getting close to him, already knowing who it was. He was the one who asked to meet there after all._

_Aomine felt Momoi stopped a few feet beside him, not too far off but not close either. After thinking things through in the past few days, he had a lot of questions to ask and he wanted to know but at the same time scared of finding out._

_He turned to look at Momoi, who was looking at the river quietly, and now that he was calm and thinking rationally, he finally noticed that she grew up beautifully. He almost laughed when he remembered how he used to tease her that she was ugly when she really wasn't. Momoi was dressed in a red kimono adorned with sakura petals and her (long, he guessed) pink hair was pinned at the top of her head with a hana kanzashi. Momoi was beautiful but it was marred by the shadows of pain visible in her eyes. Whether it was due to him or what happened to her, he didn't know. But he guessed he would find out now._

_Aomine opened his mouth to ask how she was doing, trying to make small talk, but what he blurted out was, "Why are you here?"_

_Momoi seemed to know what he really was asking as she answered, "It…It was my choice. I was a given a chance and I took it."_

" _Why in the world would you want this?" Aomine asked and he couldn't quite hide the bitter tone in his voice. "Did I…Did I fail?"_

" _No!" Momoi immediately replied, shaking her head resolutely. "You didn't fail, Dai-chan. I know how much you gave up in saving me. It tore me apart. I tried living normally, for your sake, because it was the last thing you asked of me. But I can't…"_

_Aomine's eyes softened at Momoi's tears and he wanted to reach out to her, to touch and console her but not yet. Not yet._

" _You were always on my mind, Dai-chan," Momoi whispered in anguish. "I thought you died back there but I heard rumors. About what you did to those vampires. Other people didn't get it but I knew the truth. I knew that it was you. I was happy to know that you were alive. I didn't get it at first…"_

_Momoi finally shifted her gaze from the river to him. "Only when I asked myself how you did it that everything started to make sense. You didn't just give up your life to save me but you sacrificed your humanity as well. You turned into a vampire, Dai-chan. I realized that you got turned unwillingly because I know that being a vampire was the last thing you wanted to be. You'd rather die than be one of them, be one of those monsters. I mourned for the Dai-chan that I lost. I thought everything was over. Then, one day I met a vampire…"_

" _Was it Akashi?" Aomine asked. He understood the role of that vampire._

_Momoi shook her head. "I won't meet Akashi-kun until decades later," she answered. "Anyway, I think it was obvious what my initial reaction was. I was petrified and couldn't move. I knew I was going to die when the vampire stepped closer to me. But he didn't try to bite me or even hurt me. He only asked if there was an inn nearby where he could stay. I was close to telling him there was none even if my parents, the ones who adopted me, were owners of an inn but my mother came by and heard his question and directed him to our inn. I was scared. I thought he was going to slaughter me and my family. I didn't sleep that well the first night._

_''But days passed and he didn't do anything and instead was even helping my parents and some of our neighbors. Even so, I didn't trust him and thought it was just a ploy to get our trust before killing us. One day, when I was alone picking some flowers, he confronted me. He said that he knew about me knowing that he was a vampire and asked why I didn't tell anyone. But, I mean, how can I tell anyone? No one would believe me and I told him so. He asked how I knew vampires and that made me snap so I yelled at him, about my past, about you, about those vampires who abducted us and what they did to you and me."_

_Momoi laughed bitterly. "Even until now, I still don't understand why I did that. When I was done shouting at him and realized what I just did, I was mortified. But he did the strangest thing and laughed. I was angry. How could he laugh at my misery? But he was crying while also laughing and mumbled something about twisted fate which I didn't understand then. He then begged for me to learn more about vampires, to show that not all of them were bad as the ones I knew."_

" _So you gave him a chance," Aomine deduced._

" _Not at first but eventually, yes," Momoi explained. "He taught me all I need to know about vampires, their habits, straightening up some myths, how to kill one, about the Council and the inner workings of vampire politics. It was like he was preparing me to be a vampire. And he was. He asked me if I wanted to be one."_

_Aomine gripped the railings, this was the part he dreaded hearing. "What made you decide to do it?"_

" _It was you, Dai-chan."_

_Aomine paused and turned to fully face Momoi, who was staring at him with her eyes full of determination. "Me?" he asked, shocked._

" _I told you that I yelled him about our past, right?" said Momoi. "He knew about you. You weren't famous yet. You were just a brawler but they were keeping an eye on you."_

_Aomine's eyes widened when he put the pieces together. "That vampire, he's part of the Council," he stated. "Don't tell me, his name was…"_

_Momoi smiled when he got it. "Why do you think he advised you to be more careful and not to die?"_

_Aomine let out a chuckle or two before doubling over in laughter as his sight blurred with tears. "You turned into a vampire so we could meet again? You're crazy Satsuki. So stupid…so, so stupid…"_

_Aomine felt Momoi's hand on his arm and he couldn't hold it any longer so he gathered her in his arms. He hugged her tight, inhaling her nostalgic sweet scent as they swayed on their feet, just feeling each other's presence as he cried and cried. "You're an idiot, Satsuki," he murmured, sniffing a little. "Why do you have to follow me?"_

" _Because you're Dai-chan. You can't do anything without me."_

_Aomine let out a relieved laugh as he buried his face to the contour of Momoi's neck. "I'm sorry, Satsuki…I'm so sorry…"_

" _I'm just glad we're together again Dai-chan," Momoi whispered in-between her cries._

_Momoi continued her story after they calmed down and told Aomine how her earlier years as a vampire had been. Aomine was glad that nothing bad happened to Momoi and was relatively safe. She also told him about her first meeting with Akashi and how she helped the Red Emperor. She became some kind of informant to Akashi after that and even to the Council. Momoi apologized for telling Akashi about their past but Aomine waved it off and said that he didn't mind it anymore. They both reminisced and told each other's stories. Momoi knew that Aomine wasn't revealing all about him but it looked like she was fine with it._

" _So are you part of Akashi's coven?" Aomine asked. They were sitting on the railing of the bridge after they hid when the patrolling police passed by._

" _No," Momoi shook her head. "Akashi-kun and I are just friends or like business partners."_

" _So you're a loner like me?"_

_Momoi was quiet for a moment before smiling at him. "No, I'm in a different coven."_

" _Oh…" was Aomine's reaction. "Are you…Are you recruiting me to join your coven?"_

_Momoi laughed. "Of course not! You're not going to like my coven anyway," she said. "I'm just here to see you. My leader convinced me to meet you since I was putting it off for years and he had enough of my sulking. When we were in our village, I really wanted to see you even just a peek but Akashi-kun forbade me and said you'll be able to sense me."_

" _So you asked Akashi so we could meet?"_

" _Yes," Momoi nodded. "I cashed in my favor from that artifact in our town. Akashi-kun accepted it and told me that he was on his way to meet you."_

_Aomine inwardly grimaced when he heard that. What did Akashi want with him, seriously? "How long are you going to stay here?" he asked since Momoi had to return to her coven. "A year or two?"_

" _Not that long," Momoi answered with a sad smile. "Just a few months."_

_Aomine blew out a long sigh. "So I guess we have to make the most of those months," he said, grinning at Momoi._

_Momoi returned it with a sweet smile._

**xXx**

_Aomine watched as the ship boarded by Momoi sailed away until it swallowed by the horizon. The last few months with Momoi were the most fun and happy that Aomine could remember. They toured around the city of Edo, tried all kinds of food and experienced new things. Still, he dreaded the day Momoi would leave since he felt that he wouldn't see her ever again. But Momoi put a stop to it and told him ways how to contact her or her coven. And the sure way for him to see her would be…_

" _So have you said your farewell, Aomine?"_

_Aomine spun around and found Akashi behind him, also watching the sea. "You're still here?" he asked. He thought after telling Akashi that he and Momoi were fine that he would leave. But then, he recalled that Akashi wanted to see him as well and perhaps backed off for a while so he and Momoi could spend time together. "What do you want?"_

" _Direct to the point, I see," Akashi mused. "I still want you in my coven Aomine."_

_Aomine sighed. He was right, it was about this. "Was getting Satsuki to meet me part of your plan to persuade me to join?"_

" _Not really. I was doing it out of the goodness of my heart"—Aomine snorted at that which Akashi chose to ignore—"But yes, part of the reason was that as well. If you join my coven, you can meet Momoi anytime you want. You still could even if you refused but the chance of that would be lower."_

" _Manipulation isn't the right way for me to join your coven Akashi."_

_Akashi shook his head. "I'm not manipulating you. I'm just showing the advantages of joining my coven. And it's no different than forcing you to join and I do not want that. Trust is the foremost thing in a coven. I trust you, Aomine and I also want your loyalty."_

" _You're asking too much Akashi," Aomine said. "Fine, I'll think about joining your coven but in one condition."_

_Akashi tipped his head to the side, considering it. "And what is this condition?"_

" _Teach me how to control my powers," Aomine answered with a feral grin._

 _Akashi was silent for a moment as if thinking about it. "I'll make a counteroffer. I'll teach you about your powers if_ _you join my coven."_

" _I refuse," Aomine said, grinning. He knew Akashi would say that. "I want to know more about my powers before I decided to join you or any coven. This is one of the reasons why you want me, right? I know that vampires like us are rare. And if I join you, your coven will be more powerful."_

" _I won't lie and say that I want you not because of your reputation. Those are added benefits," said Akashi, unfazed and regarded Aomine with a sharp glint in his eyes. "But being a loner won't do you any good in the long run, Aomine. You're going to need a coven sooner or later whether you like it or not."_

_Aomine crossed his arms over his chest. "But why you? I have invitations from other covens. I could join one of them. What makes your coven different?"_

_Akashi only smirked at his question. "The answer you seek truly lies in you, Aomine. What made you decide to outright reject their proposals but hesitant in answering my offer?"_

_Trust Akashi to hit the nail on the head on that one and pinpoint the exact thing Aomine was uncertain about. "I'm still set on my condition. Teach me and I might just join your coven."_

_Akashi stared at him and reading his determination and resolved, sighed. "Alright, I will teach you but only about controlling your powers."_

" _There's no need for that," Aomine said with a smug smirk. "I already know how to control it. What I want is for you to teach me techniques in using it."_

_Akashi paused before shaking his head. "You are not what I expected Aomine. You are more talented than what I assume."_

" _So…?"_

_Akashi nodded his head in agreement. "After this, I assure you, Aomine. You will join my coven."_

_Aomine only smirked in reply._

**xXx**

"…And after years of teaching me, I finally joined Akashi's coven. We went to a lot of places, met a lot of people, both humans and vampires alike and even enemies. Then we met Murasakibara, you already know his story. And I met a blond idiot called Kise," Aomine said, the tone in his voice a lot lighter than when he first started.

Kuroko stared up at Aomine when he gazed down at him, a grin on his face. "And then almost a century later, Akashi kidnapped a person named Kuroko Tetsuya. And here we are."

Kuroko wanted to say a lot of things to Aomine but he didn't know where to start or even if Aomine wanted to hear what he had to say. Aomine didn't need his pity or his praise for overcoming so many obstacles and hardships in his life. So Kuroko opted to say the words that he felt right.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine blinked at Kuroko in surprise before doubling over in laughter. "What are you thanking me for, Tetsu?" he asked, a hint of smile on his mouth. "I just told you the story of my life."

"Exactly," Kuroko said. "Thank you for trusting me with your story Aomine-kun."

Aomine stared at him for a moment, a lot of emotions flashed in his eyes and Kuroko couldn't read all of them. Aomine gave him a somber smile before leaning forward to rest his forehead onto Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko ran his hand through Aomine's hair, unknowingly humming a nameless tune and paid no attention to how a part of his shirt was getting wet.

**xXx**

Akashi stared.

Discreetly, of course. Unlike the rest of his coven who were unabashedly watching Kuroko and Aomine.

Akashi was in his office so he didn't hear the whole thing expect for the last part when he opened his window and heard Aomine's voice telling Kuroko how he joined the coven. He tuned them out as he wanted to respect Aomine's privacy and he knew it was only meant for Kuroko's ears. He was sure the others were the same and busied themselves.

Aomine and Kuroko were close and Akashi was certain they have a special bond. Different from the one Akashi wished to pursue with Kuroko but still a strong bond nonetheless. But those two seemed closer than before as if all the pretenses Aomine had were taken away. Aomine opened up his heart and let someone in and Kuroko accepted all of it and Akashi was sure Kuroko would treasure the trust Aomine gave him. At the very least, Akashi was happy for Aomine.

Akashi hid his smile behind his wineglass when Midorima kicked Kise under the table in warning when Kise was close to acting out when Kuroko fed Aomine a slice of meat since he was almost full and couldn't finish his portion. Under any circumstances, Akashi would be jealous but he let it go since Aomine deserved it. (Although, he would remind Kuroko not to make a habit of it later.)

With dinner done, Kise wasted no time and pulled Kuroko towards him with a glare thrown at Aomine. Aomine brusquely kicked Kise from behind, not caring that Kuroko witnessed the whole thing. Akashi waved his hand off before another scuffle commenced and Kise took Kuroko's hands, chattering all the way. Aomine trailed after the two until Akashi stopped him.

"Daiki," Akashi called and Aomine looked back, blinking at him in question. He stared at his best warrior and he could see that Aomine seemed more stable and calm. There were still shadows in Aomine's eyes and he knew those wouldn't go away no matter what but there was acceptance there, too and that was enough.

Aomine fully turned around. "Akashi?"

Akashi shook his head and let out a small smile as he stepped forward and patted Aomine on the shoulder before continuing on, following Kuroko and Kise. He didn't to say anything; there were no need for words as he knew Aomine would get it.

At the sound of footsteps catching up to him, Akashi didn't look at Aomine as he said. "Thanks, Akashi."

Akashi only smiled at those words.

Kuroko might just be a miracle worker after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...next is Kise. I want to finish that chap on his birthday but I don't know if I can make it in time. _(I know I won't)_ Kise's past won't be as long as Aomine's... I hope... Hahahaha... ha... ha... OTL ~~imdoomed~~


	15. 15th Night

**Fifteenth Night: A Knight’s Tale**

Kise was jealous.

A little bit. Just a little bit.

Okay, maybe a lot.

Everyone could see the change in Kuroko and Aomine’s friendship. And it was really the first time Kise saw Aomine so carefree, like all his troubles were gone with the wind and Kise envied that freedom. He always had to be cheerful and optimistic because that was his _job_ , to be the positive one in the coven. But there were times that it was hard to keep up with pretenses. He had those times and the coven was okay with him crashing down for a little while. But he had to go back to being happy again because they seemed a little lost if he continued to be depressed and even Akashi didn’t know what to do.

And in a way, Kise was used to it.

But his world tilted when Kuroko broke past his barriers and allowed him to let out his feelings, to not hide behind fake smiles and he was grateful for Kuroko. But telling Kuroko his past, would that help him? It obviously worked with Aomine.

Akashi already talked to Kise about it, that he didn’t need to follow Aomine and tell his story to Kuroko. It wouldn’t be fair for Kuroko and him to unburden something he was unwilling to let go. It would only hurt both of them and it might ruin their friendship. Kise didn’t want that. Kuroko was important to him, too.

“Kise-kun.”

Startled, Kise almost dropped the knife he was holding and it was only thanks to his reflexes that he caught it before he could hurt anybody particularly Kuroko. “Ku-Kurokocchi, please don’t surprise me like that!”

“It’s not Tetsu’s fault, you idiot,” Aomine said, flicking a finger to Kise’s forehead and ignored Kise’s whine. “You were the one spacing out. You only need to cut the carrots into strips not grind it to pieces.”

Kise looked down at the chopping board and saw the carrots in a pulverized state. He winced before placing down the knife in his hand. “Maybe we should just order something,” he suggested. Murasakibara was out doing an errand for Akashi so it was up to Kise to take care of their food but he wasn’t really in the mood to cook right now.

“Are you alright, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, a worried expression on his face. “You don’t have to cook if you don’t feel well.”

Kise let out a tired smile. “I’m fine Kurokocchi. Just a bit distracted is all.” He made sure not to make eye contact to Aomine since he would immediately figure out what was wrong with him. “What do you guys want? Pizza? Chinese? Oh, I do know a restaurant that has the tastiest sushi! Are you guys in the mood for sushi?”

Kuroko and Aomine glanced at each other before facing Kise again. Aomine shrugged. “I’m okay with anything. What do you want Tetsu?”

“Sushi,” Kuroko answered. “I trust Kise-kun’s judgment.”

Kise smiled. “Sushi it is then.”

When their food was delivered, Kise left Kuroko and Aomine in the kitchen while carrying Akashi and Midorima’s portion to them. He knocked on Midorima’s door once before opening it. “Midorimacchi, I brought you lunch,” he said as he looked around the room and as usual Midorima’s room was the epitome of organization, the bed was made, the books arranged alphabetically on the shelf and not a thing out of place. With the exception of Midorima’s desk that had many papers in disarray.

Midorima was nowhere to be found though. Kise stepped inside as he called out Midorima’s name again. “Midorimacchi?”

“What?”

Kise whirled around and found Midorima behind him while carrying a folder. “Midorimacchi, don’t scare me like that! Are you imitating Kurokocchi now?”

Midorima deemed no response and walked past him to the desk. “What do you want Kise?”

“Lunch,” Kise said as he brought up a box full of assorted sushi. He passed the box to Midorima and after he took it, they stood there staring at each other silently.

Midorima sighed. “Do you need something else Kise?”

“What are you working on Midorimacchi?” Kise asked, peeking behind Midorima to stare at documents lying on the desk but before he could even catch a word, Midorima pushed his hand on his face and steered him out of the room. Kise pouted when he heard the lock clicking in behind him. “Midorimacchi, stingy~”

Kise put it out of his thoughts as he made his way to Akashi’s office. He gave the door a warning knock before opening it and found his leader on his chair behind the big wooden desk talking to his cellphone. Akashi turned to him and Kise showed the box of sushi in his hand. Akashi waved him inside as he continued to talk to the other line.

“So Chuugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu prefectures are left,” Akashi said as he took the box from Kise. “No, I’m certain they’re not here. The whole Kansai region is my territory and they are not that suicidal to have their main base in here. Good. Call be back when you have news.”

“Was that Momocchi?” Kise asked.

Akashi shook his head. “No, it was Takao. Momoi already did her part.”

“Are you going to ask Kasamatsu-senpai, too?”

“No,” Akashi said as he took out a salmon roll. “Do you want me to?”

Kise was surprised. “Eh? Why are you asking me, Akashicchi?”

Akashi only stared at him as if trying to read his mind. “Maybe talking to Kasamatsu will make you feel better. Tetsuya noticed you were not yourself these past few days and he’s getting worried.”

Kise tugged the collar of his shirt. What a way to make him feel guilty. “Kurokocchi didn’t say anything.”

“He’s giving you space. Tetsuya doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries.” Akashi continued to stare at him so intently that Kise unintentionally straightened his posture like a loyal knight to his master. “There’s no need to force yourself, Ryouta. Take your time, it doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow or any time soon. When you’re ready you can tell Tetsuya all you wanted to say.”

Kise bit his lower lip. “I know that. But the more I put it off, the more I get scared and lose the will to say it. I feel that…I feel that if I don’t do it now, I won’t be able to get the courage again. And it isn’t like I’m not ready. I just don’t know how to say it. It still _hurts_.”

“It will always hurt Ryouta,” Akashi advised, solemn. “The pain will never go away. We can’t hide nor can we erase it. It is that pain that led us to where we are now. The only thing we can do is for time to at least lessen the ache. Or to find a person we want to share the burden with. However, you are asking too much of Tetsuya if you’re seeking absolution. He can’t give you that. You need to forgive yourself, Ryouta, not seek it from someone else.”

Kise nodded even if he didn’t understand. “I’m going back to the kitchen, Akashicchi,” he said and after Akashi nodded, left the office as fast as he could.

Kise stopped in the hallway and took a couple of deep breaths. Kuroko already noticed that he was acting weird and he was pretty sure the whole coven was aware of it as well. But he would act ignorant for a bit longer before he was ready. And he knew Kuroko wouldn’t push him so Kise could pretend that everything was fine for now when in reality, it really wasn’t.

Kise had a smile on his face when he stepped inside the kitchen and greeted both Kuroko and Aomine. He didn’t know if his smile was fake or not but he was sure the smile Kise gave Kuroko when he handed him a plate of cheesecake was genuine. At least with Aomine there, he momentarily forgot everything else when they bantered and squabbled.

He would talk to Kuroko soon.

**xXx**

Kise gave the library door a warning knock before hesitantly opening the door and peeked inside. He knew Akashi was inside to spend some time alone with Kuroko, it was the only thing that could de-stress his leader and everyone knew not to interrupt them. He slipped inside when Akashi didn’t made any threatening moves and saw Akashi lying down on the sofa with Kuroko sleeping on top of him. With trepidation, he slowly moved towards them and sat down on the carpet next to the sofa as he watched Kuroko’s peaceful expression.

Kise closed one eye when he felt Akashi’s hand on his hair and shifted his eyes to his leader. Akashi looked relax but Kise could see the worry in those crimson eyes. “Sorry for disturbing,” he whispered but Akashi didn’t say anything and only kissed Kuroko at the crown of his head.

Kise was a bit uncomfortable since this was the first time he saw Akashi being so affectionate to someone and felt a bit guilty intruding on them. He made a move to stand up and leave but stopped when Akashi called his name. He turned to his leader. “Akashicchi?”

“You want to talk to Tetsuya, am I right?” Akashi said.

Kise nodded. “Yeah, but it could wait. Later is fine, too.”

“There’s no need. Tetsuya is waking up.”

True to Akashi’s word, Kuroko stirred in his sleep as his sky blue eyes gradually opened and then blinked when he saw Kise in front of him. “Kise-kun?” Kuroko mumbled, half-asleep as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. His body rested heavily against Akashi and made no effort to change his position even when Akashi sat up with Kuroko now perched on his lap.

“Ryouta wished to talk to you, my love,” Akashi murmured near Kuroko’s ear as he tamed Kuroko’s wild bed hair.

That seemed to wake Kuroko up as he stared at Kise. “Is that so?”

“I think Ryouta prefers it if the two of you were alone,” Akashi disclosed as he leaned forward and gave Kuroko’s lips a soft peck.

Kise hastily averted his eyes when he noticed Kuroko leaning closer to Akashi. He self-consciously thought of different things all at once to distract himself from what Kuroko and Akashi were doing. He knew Kuroko wasn’t the type to be so bold in company but they seemed to be at ease even with Kise there. He didn’t know whether to be happy of that fact or be embarrassed by it.

Kise looked up at Akashi when he stood up and accepted the soft pat on the head his leader had given him. Murasakibara may had been the one Akashi spoiled too much but when it came to physical affections from Akashi, Kise was the most indulged one (though Akashi drew the line when it came to hugs except for those rare times when Kise really, _really_ needed it). Akashi knew why he craved touch and humored him even if his leader was awkward at it in the beginning. But at least now there was Kuroko, who let Kise do as he pleased…well, most of the time.

“I’ll see you both later, Tetsuya, Ryouta,” said Akashi as he walked out of the library, leaving them alone.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko called and Kise turned to him. Kuroko patted the free space beside him and Kise wasted no time to sit next to Kuroko, their shoulders bumping together with Kuroko’s weight mostly on Kise. “So what do you want to talk about?”

Kise fiddled with his fingers on his lap. “I don’t really know how to say this,” he started. “You see, I…I want to tell you about my past.”

“Kise-kun, just because Aomine-kun shared his story with me, doesn’t mean you should, too,” Kuroko advised. “Don’t force yourself if you don’t want to.”

Kise nodded. “I know. Akashicchi talked to me about it but I really wanted to share this with you, Kurokocchi.”

“Alright,” Kuroko granted after a few moments of hesitation.

Kise gulped and tried to swallow down his nervousness. “Um, okay, so where should I start?”

“Perhaps you should start in the beginning, Kise-kun.”

Kise clenched his fist tight. “Y-Yeah, okay, so, um…” he faltered and closed his eyes, scenes from his past flashed in his mind and he felt like puking his gut out. He felt Kuroko’s hands on his back, rubbing soothingly to calm him down. And it helped a little as the sensation of emptying his stomach dwindled down.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this now,” Kuroko suggested, the worry in his voice prominent. “You don’t look good, Kise-kun. Your face is so pale.”

Kise let out a deep sigh. “Sorry Kurokocchi, it’s just my past isn’t a really good story.”

“I know.”

“It’s worse than Aominecchi.”

Kuroko was quiet until he pulled Kise to him and held him protectively. Kise felt crying but he pushed his tears back and closed his eyes. He listened to Kuroko’s steady heartbeat and for some reason that seemed to help in gathering his courage.

With Kuroko’s fingers running through his hair, Kise began his story, “Unlike the rest, I’ve never met my parents. I was an orphan. They sold me to a brothel. I was okay with it. I don’t really remember them that much. And the okaa-san and the people in the okiya became my family. The okaa-san wanted me to be a geisha even if I was a boy and I accepted it. I was assigned to two onee-sans. They treated me like their younger sibling. They respected me as a little sister and loved me as a little brother. They raised me well.

“But it all changed when a coven of vampires came to our shop. We didn’t know they were vampires, of course so we treated them like ordinary customers. But I had a bad feeling about them. And that fear took a deep root when the boss took a particular interest in my sisters. I actually plan to escape the okiya with my sisters so those bastards can’t touch them. I was too late though. They revealed themselves as vampires. And then, they killed everyone. They killed my family.”

Kise’s clutch on Kuroko’s clothes tightened as those memories washed over him. “I don’t know why I was spared. Maybe my sisters begged for my life. We left the home we once knew, those vampires taking us with them to somewhere else. I was imprisoned while my sisters tended to the boss. They visited me once in a while and I was glad that nothing bad happened to them aside from drinking their blood.

“The boss wanted to start a business like our ochaya and consulted with my sisters in starting one. But his business wasn’t an ordinary one. The ochaya was just a guise and his real business was selling women.”

“You mean like human trafficking?” Kuroko whispered, his tone sad and a bit angry.

Kise nodded. “Only women though and they were sold to humans instead of vampires since that coven was hiding from vampires, too. Of course, the boss hired some entertainers to make the business appeared legit with my sisters heading it. He blackmailed them and the workers to work for him. One night, one of my sisters had fallen ill and there was no one to replace her. I offered to take her place. The boss was reluctant at first since I’m a guy but agreed on it. And that’s how I got entangled myself in a more terrible mess.

“I thought my life at that point was unbearable but I was wrong. It got more horrible. The boss found out that my sisters were having an affair with their customer. I’m sure you know what happened afterwards.” Kise paused and tried to choke back his tears. “I was there. I saw it all. The boss made me watch as a lesson. I was numbed and acted on autopilot after that. I did everything the boss ordered. I let him drink my blood. I trained the entertainers. And sometimes oversee his shady dealings.

“I wasn’t feeling anything. I was lifeless. My sisters were the only reason I kept on living under those bastards’ rule. And they were gone. Why did I keep living? I tried to take my life once”—Kuroko’s hand on his hair froze for a second before resumed running it through Kise’s hair—“it ended up badly. The boss found out and threatened to turn me to a vampire if I did it again. I didn’t want to be a vampire so I stopped thinking about suicide.”

Kise stopped and prepared himself for the next part. “One day, the boss ordered a job for me. Selling women wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He tasked me to lure and trap children. They sell a higher price than women apparently. Do you know what I did after that Kurokocchi?”

“No, I don’t,” Kuroko said but there was dread coating in his voice as if he knew what Kise really did.

Kise closed his eyes. “I did it. I took those children from the street and brought them to the boss. At that time, I didn’t feel guilty. I was indifferent and apathetic to their cries and pleas. I was just doing what I was told. I could have helped them or even refused the order altogether but I didn’t.” Kise breath hitched and he couldn’t stop the tears pouring from his eyes. “I did that to them. I took their innocence away. I led them to a life of hell. I got some of them killed. _And I did nothing_. I let them get sold.

“I thought that would be my life until I died or when the boss decided to kill me. My life veered again to another nightmare. There were vampires hunting that coven under the Council’s orders. The boss was afraid of them, really scared. Luck seemed to be on my side at that time as I met the leader of the coven hunting the boss. I told them I was working for the boss and pointed his location.

“Unfortunately, the boss found out that I sold him out and stabbed me with a knife. I was dying but I welcomed it. It was going to finally end. But I was wrong. The boss did that so he could turn me—transforming me into a vampire. He probably did that to hinder the vampires hunting him since an untrained newborn would go on a killing spree. Too bad for him and instead of going out of crazy he gave me what I always wanted to do—power to kill him. So I attacked the boss. He was too surprised to fight back as I drank his blood dry.

“His minions came to help him but he was already gone. I don’t really recall much of what happened. It was like a blur. I was just attacking, drinking and getting beat up. Thankfully, the humans fled away from there as I continued to rampage. I only stopped when the hunters came to the scene and forced me to calm down.”

Kise wiped the tear stains on his face as Kuroko asked. “Did they help you?”

“Yeah,” Kise nodded. “Yeah, they did. I was wary and distrustful of them at first. But the leader—Imayoshi-san—understood what I was going through. I was depressed, traumatized and refused to see anyone but he was stubborn. He explained a lot of things to me. He also helped me to stand up on my own. He also gave me all the money the boss’s coven accumulated from the business but I refused. I don’t want to do anything with that kind of money. Imayoshi-san insisted though and said that I would need money if I want to continue living.

“Their job there was done and soon they left but Imayoshi-san directed me to a vampire town—hidden from the human’s notice—if I had no place to go. I kept it in mind but the first place I thought of going was my hometown. I went there and when I saw the once okiya burned down, I got more discouraged. For years, I traveled to all kinds of places but I always kept to myself. Until one day, I remembered the town Imayoshi-san suggested and went there…”

**xXx**

_Kise felt a little lost._

_He didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t know where to go. He was living his life monotonously, moving in a routine. Colors faded in his surroundings and he had a fleeting thought that he was going blind when all he saw was black and gray and white._

_It was all in his mind though._

_Maybe he was going crazy._

_Maybe he was already insane._

_Kise considered killing himself. Not often but it was there. Why should he keep on living when he wasn’t really alive or dead? Continuing breathing this paradoxical life? But he couldn’t seem to do it. He was scared. He was a coward._

_But that was nothing new._

_Kise only just wanted for the remorse—grief—shame—regret weighing him down to disappear. ~~(He also wanted to drown in them.)~~ But no matter what he did, they continued to fester in his soul. ~~(He wanted to be eaten alive by it.)~~_

_He wasn’t wishing for a miracle. All he wanted was for this negativity to leave him. All he wanted was to go back to the time when he was happy. He just wanted to smile again._

_And as if answering his prayers, Kise met_ them _._

_Kise was wary whenever he sensed a vampire in his vicinity and would try to avoid them. He grew a huge distrust to vampires even if he was one. And it only backed up his belief when he saw vampires being cruel to humans and at times other vampires as well. He turned a blind eye to this. Why would he unnecessary involve himself to something he had no business in? He had enough on his plate._

_Until one day, he overhead some vampires beating and tormenting their human pet but that was nothing new. He only stopped when he overhead a bunch of vampires helping the human, quickly defeating the cruel vampires._

_Kise was shocked. In this hidden and small vampire town, they minded their own business and tried to minimum the fights as possible. All the vampires in this town were either newborn, nomads or had no coven (and some were probably in hiding). There was no way a vampire here would start a fight and because of a human no less. They must be new here but considering what he heard; Kise knew they weren’t newborn or weak either._

_Against all odds, Kise was curious. An emotion he hadn’t felt in a long while or maybe this was the first positive emotion he had felt since he was turned. And without any conscious thought, Kise spun around and went to where he heard the skirmish._

_Kise halted as soon as he passed an abandoned house and blinked at the sight. He saw five vampires dressed in what seemed like a military uniform, its ocean blue color striking in the desolate place. Two of them were tying up some vampires whom Kise guessed were the culprits, plus another one that was interviewing them (or maybe interrogating) and one of them was helping and treating the human. But the one that stood out the most was the black haired man standing in the center, his right hand on his hip while holding a golden pocket watch in the other hand, surveying his team._

_And as if sensing Kise’s stare, the man turned around and Kise stood frozen in his spot as those steel blue eyes focused on him. “Do you know these guys?” the man asked._

_Kise quickly shook his head. He didn’t want to be mistaken as an accomplice. “I was just…” he trailed off. “I mean, I came here to see what the commotion was about.”_

_The black haired man regarded him quietly before looking at his companions, silently giving them orders before walked towards Kise. “Are you a resident in this town?”_

_“I…I’ve been here for a couple of weeks,” was Kise’s answer. Who was this man, really? Were they some kind of vampire police or something? They kind of looked like it with the way they dressed._

_The black haired man eyed him. “We’re not who you think we are,” he said as if reading Kise’s mind. “But well, we were sent here for a mission. You seem to be a decent guy unlike the others that we met in this town so we’re going to ask for your assistance.”_

_Wait, what? Didn’t he have a say in this? “Wait, officer—“_

_“I’m not an officer,” the man interrupted. “We’re just an ordinary vampire coven. Even so, we came here as a representative of the Council.”_

_Kise’s eyes widened in surprise at what the man said. The Council, as in the ruling body of the entire vampire society? “W-What are you doing here?”_

_The black haired man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Kise. “Just like I said, we were delegated here. What’s your name anyway?”_

_“I—My name is Kise Ryouta.”_

_“Nice meeting you then, Kise,” the man said and held out a hand for him. “I’m Kasamatsu Yukio, leader of the Kaijou coven.”_

**xXx**

_Kise was too confused and bewildered that he unwillingly found himself assisting the Kaijou coven in their mission. Apparently, the Council assigned them to put this chaotic town in order. The madness and turmoil this town caused caught the Council’s attention and wanted to put a stop to it before it got out of hand. And the Kaijou coven was there to make it happen._

_Kise stared at the cup of tea in his hand before looking up at some of the members of the Kaijou coven in front of him. They were in the one of the moderate and fairly cleaned houses this town had to offer specifically the living room. “Sorry, but why am I doing here again?”_

_The man sitting beside him—Moriyama Yoshitaka as he introduced himself earlier said, “As Kasamatsu said you’re going to be our assistant also informant.”_

_“I get that but why me? I mean, I only lived here for a short time so I don’t know anything much about this town. I don’t think I’m going to be that great of a help. Maybe you should ask someone else.”_

_The vice-leader—Kobori Kouji looked at him in sympathetically. “We’re sorry for dragging you here without explanations Kise. But you’re probably the only vampire in this town that could help us. We already met the chief of this town but it seemed he doesn’t like us nosing in his business even with the Council’s decree. And some vampires already hate us in sight. You’re the only vampire who wasn’t angry at our presence.”_

_Kise understood where Kaijou was coming from. When he first stepped foot in this town, he was wary and could feel the hostile aura surrounding the town. He felt being watched all the time. But he didn’t left. He had no place to go. And he didn’t dare try living in a human town. He didn’t have the courage to do so. “I’m not being pessimistic but are you certain you can reform this town? It will take a lot of hard work to do that, maybe even years.”_

_The last member, Nakamura Shinya, spoke. “What is a couple of years to us vampires? And the Council ordered us to do this, we only have to obey.”_

_Kise quieted at that and only took a distracted sip of his tea. He was glad that this coven wanted his help. It felt nice to be needed. He was getting bored anyway; this was a good way for him to do something. A sort of purpose to his off course life. “Then, I will help you all to the best of my ability,” Kise decided, bowing his head. “I’ll be in your care from now on.”_

_Moriyama patted his back gently and immediately removed his hand when Kise tensed at the touch. “Likewise, Kise,” he said with a hesitant smile. “Why don’t you stay here as well? It’s best if all of us stick together. Who knows how many sabotages we’re going to receive.”_

_Nakamura gave Moriyama a confused look. “Uh, Moriyama, did you forget this place has only three bedrooms? Where would Kise sleep?”_

_“Kise can sleep in Kasamatsu’s room.”_

_Kise choked on his tea and turned to Moriyama beside him in disbelief. It seemed he wasn’t the only one shocked judging by the surprise faces of both Kobori and Nakamura. “Are you crazy Moriyama?” Kobori said. “You know Kasamatsu doesn’t like sharing a room. And he likes writing paper works in peace.”_

_“Um, thank you for the offer but I think I’ll stay at my own place,” Kise suggested before Moriyama could respond. “I don’t want to impose.”_

_Moriyama looked like he wanted to touch Kise but remembered Kise’s reaction a while ago and refrained to do so. “I insist Kise. We hired you as an assistant it’s only polite that we offer you accommodations. You can ask Kasamatsu for your share of salary.”_

_Sidetracked, Kise asked. “Wait, I’m going to get paid for this?”_

_“Of course,” Kobori answered. “This is Council work. We’ll tell them we hired you and compensate for your effort.”_

_Moriyama clapped his hands. “And that’s that. Nakamura, go with Kise to his place to get his things. I’ll explain this to Kasamatsu.”_

_Nakamura stared at Moriyama like he was crazy before glancing at Kobori. Kobori gave him a defeated look and nodded his head. “Okay,” he agreed and looked at Kise._

_Kise wanted to protest but he had a feeling he wouldn’t win against Moriyama and just stood up, leaving the house with Nakamura. The way to his place was silent, Kise sensed that Nakamura wasn’t really the talkative type but he was curious. “I know I already asked this before,” he started. “But what if betray you or something. Maybe I’m untrustworthy.”_

_“By asking that, it only shows how you’re a good guy. You seem sincere and trustworthy. Also, Kasamatsu must have sensed something in you. That’s why he offered you the job. And I trust my leader’s judgment.”_

_Kise had nothing to say to that so he kept quiet. They reached his place which was the lone inn in the town, going upstairs to his room. He noticed how the vampires there were on edge at Nakamura’s presence, even the inn proprietor. Since he didn’t have that many things on him he was finished packing in no time._

_At the glares at his back when they left the inn, Kise was grateful that he was going to stay with the Kaijou coven. He knew he was strong but he couldn’t defeat all the vampires in this town if it came to it. They arrived back at the house and Kise blinked in surprise when he heard shouts inside. He glanced at Nakamura in hesitation._

_“Kasamatsu and Hayakawa must have come back. And our leader probably found out what his childhood friend had decided,” Nakamura answered._

_Kise gulped. “I can sleep on a tatami mat, just spare me a blanket. I don’t mind. Rather, please let me stay in the living room. Your leader is kind of scary.”_

_“Kasamatsu is nice but you’re right, he is scary,” was Nakamura’s response before motioning Kise to follow him inside the house._

_With apprehension, Kise stepped inside the house and trailed after Nakamura. At the living room, he found Moriyama trying hard to breathe from Kasamatsu’s chokehold. Kobori watching them like it was the norm. Kise eyed the other member of the Kaijou that he hadn’t met yet._

_The guy must had sensed Kise’s stare as he turned to him. “You mus be Kise Lyouta! ‘Ice to mee you! I’m Hayakawa Mitsuhilo!””_

_Kise could only shake his hand, looking at the others for help. He didn’t understand what the guy just said. “Um…”_

_Kasamatsu thankfully saved him from the awkward moment. “Sorry, that’s just the way he talks. You’ll get used to it. His name is Hayakawa Mitsuhiro. He’s loud as you can see. Just ignore what he says.”_

_“You’le cluer, Captain!” Hayakawa complained._

_Kasamatsu rolled his eyes before focusing his attention at Kise. “Well, we’re going to be roommates evidently,” he said and glared at Kise. “I only have two rules: One, don’t disturb me when I’m working unless it’s an emergency. And two, keep quiet.” Kise could only nod in fear at the vampire leader._

_“You’re scaring him Kasamatsu. At least be gentle with him,” Moriyama commented and only smirked at Kasamatsu’s scowl._

_Kasamatsu faced Kise and signaled him to come with him. “I’ll show you the room.”_

_Kise quickly went after the vampire leader. They went upstairs and to the last room with Kasamatsu sliding the door open. The room wasn’t that big but it was enough space for the two of them to sleep. Kise placed down his bag to the side and turned to the cabinet where Kasamatsu pointed at. That must be where the futons were. Unsure on what to do, Kise eyed Kasamatsu._

_“Moriyama told you about the mission and your share, right?” Kasamatsu started, leaning against the shoji door as Kise nodded. “Tomorrow you’re going to tell me all you know about this town, how the humans are being treated, what the chief is doing for this town and names that are prominent in this place. Also, I’m going to test you a little just to see what you can do. For now, we’ll talk about your fee. Kobori said you didn’t know that you’re getting paid.”_

_At Kise’s nod, Kasamatsu continued. “Since this is work for the Council, they’ll be giving us allowances for the whole duration of the job and the whole pay when we’re done. We’ll divide it equally—“_

_“Wait,” Kise interrupted, “you don’t need to give me that much. I’m just an assistant. I’m pretty sure all of you are going to do the whole work.”_

_“We are all going to work. You might be a novice when it comes to this but we’ll train you. And I’m sure you’ll have a part that only you can do. We will split the money evenly,” Kasamatsu decided, rebuking any objections. “Any other questions?”_

_Kise was reluctant to inquire but he did it anyway. “Why are you doing this, just because the Council ordered it? Or is there some other reason?”_

_“It’s hard to refuse any orders the Council gave you. Only powerful selected vampires can do that,” Kasamatsu replied. “But the Council won’t give us a job that we can’t do or those that oppose our principles. The Council gave us this particular mission because they know how my coven hates unjust towns like this. My coven mates came to this type of town and we don’t want anyone suffering like we did.”_

_“How heroic,” Kise couldn’t help his sarcastic remark. At that, he looked fearfully at Kasamatsu. “I—“_

_“We’re not being heroic,” Kasamatsu stated. “It’s true that what we’re doing helped a lot of people, both vampires and humans alike. But we’re not doing this out of the goodness of our heart. We’re doing this for our own selfish reasons. We just wanted to eradicate vampires similar to the ones that tormented us. Aiding and helping the victims are just a bonus._

_“And you’re the same aren’t you?” Kasamatsu eyed him knowingly. “You’re not doing this to assists us or help this town. You have your own reasons. I’m not going to ask. I know it’s personal. Despite our own motives, we still agreed to do this job. My coven will see to it that our mission succeeds. Are you with us on this?”_

_Kise was speechless. Kasamatsu was blunt and straightforward and he knew the vampire leader was serious. “I accept. I will help the Kaijou coven with the mission.”_

_“Good,” Kasamatsu nodded and beckoned Kise to go back downstairs. “Let’s go. It’s time for dinner. I’ll answer any other questions you have tomorrow.”_

_Kise could only follow Kasamatsu Yukio._

**xXx**

_Kise had doubts and worries whether they would be able to pull off this difficult and challenging mission. But watching how the Kaijou coven worked it was all for naught though. They were used to this kind of job and knew what to do and Kise could only marvel at how fast and efficient they work._

_Only two months passed, and they already found how prevalent the corruption in the chief’s administration was. And the strong vampires in the town (who were also leading the humans’ oppression) were in league with the chief. Of course, not all vampires sided with the chief, some hate him and how he ran the town and all the humans detested the chief and his croons. The Kaijou coven and Kise rallied them to rebel against the chief and took the power away from its administration._

_Kise expected it would be bloody but thankfully it didn’t come to that. Another coven—Seihou— sent by the Council came as reinforcement and apprehended the chief and its allies, taking them to the Council for their sentence. Obviously, the work wasn’t done even after the chief was gone. There were a lot to do due to the power vacuum._

_Kise thought the vampires would be clamoring to take the head position but not many wanted it. And there were no higher-ups left in the last administration that would take lead. Many wanted the Kaijou coven—specifically Kasamatsu to take the rein—but Kasamatsu explained that his coven only helped the town due to Council’s orders and would leave once everything was settled._

_Some even came for Kise when they found out that he wasn’t really a part of Kaijou. It was a good thing that Kise was considered a newborn and knew not one thing about governing that they stopped pestering him._

_In the end, the leader of the rebellion got assigned to the position and his partners filling the rest. There was also a new division that would assess the humans living in the town; its head was a human, too to make it more equal. Kasamatsu informed them that the Council would send people from time to time to check up on them until they could function independently._

_All in all, everything seemed to be going well. And Kise was happy that he became a part of such a result. In a way, helping and assisting Kaijou in their mission was a good distraction. It was the first time that Kise felt this kind of fulfillment. He never knew that helping so many people would felt this good._

_And yet, that only made what Kise did before much more painful. He wished he could atone for what he did. But he could do nothing about it anymore. It had been more than a decade already._

_A smack on Kise’s head jolted him back to reality. He looked up and found Kasamatsu frowning at him. “Kasamatsu-senpai,” he greeted._

_After a month of knowing the Kaijou coven, Kise got close to them but he was most especially close to Kasamatsu (probably because they were roommates). They brought out emotions from Kise that he hadn’t felt in a long time. But most importantly, they gave him companionship that he didn’t know he needed until he met them._

_Because of that, Kise decided to call them senpai. The others were surprised when he called them that but they were happy and accepted it. Kasamatsu, at first, refused the term but after Kise continued to call him senpai, he agreed. (Kise knew he could be persuasive though Kasamatsu said it was because he was annoying.)_

_“What are you spacing out for?” Kasamatsu asked, sitting beside him._

_Instead of answering, Kise said. “You’re all leaving soon, right?”_

_“Yeah, our job here is done. Seihou did the preliminary report but we still need to report back to the Council. After that, maybe we’ll go on a vacation and who knows what’s next in store for us.”_

_“Can I come with you, senpai?” Kise whispered, his eyes hidden behind his bangs._

_Kasamatsu was quiet. “You’re acting like a kid. You can’t just come along with us when you don’t have any intention of joining my coven and—“_

_“But I do want to join your coven!” Kise exclaimed, standing up and looked down at Kasamatsu in desperation. “I don’t want to be left behind.”_

_Kasamatsu calmly watched him. “Are you sure you want to join my coven because you want to? Or you want to join because you’re clinging to us under false pretenses?” He didn’t wait for Kise to respond before adding, “You’re a good guy Kise; a little annoying and on equal terms to Hayakawa when it came to loudness but you’re a good person. So I’m saying this because I like you—we like you, don’t use us to hide from your fears and pain.”_

_“I-I’m not doing…” Kise trailed off. What was the point in defending himself? It was the truth anyway._

_Tears spilled from his eyes as he crumpled down on the floor and hid his face behind his arms, crying like a lost child that he was. “But I don’t know what to do! It hurts! I want this all this pain to stop but I’m a coward to kill myself. I just want to be happy again. I just want to smile with my family and friends again. But I can’t do that anymore! And I’m worst person in the world for sacrificing others for someone like me who’s so selfish and worthless!”_

_Kise didn’t hear Kasamatsu calling his name or trying to calm him down as he continued to sob. He only paused in his crying when Kasamatsu gently embraced him. “…Senpai…”_

_Kise couldn’t see him but in the tone of his voice, he knew Kasamatsu was embarrassed at his odd action. “I don’t know what to say,” said Kasamatsu, “you’re not making any sense. But I’m not going to ask. Do you know why I offered you to join in our job?”_

_Kise was confused at where this was going but it did distract him from his crying. “No, why?”_

_“Because I saw how lifeless your eyes were. You looked so lonely and lost. You were there, existing, but you weren’t_ living _. I never met anyone as miserable as you were—are. And I don’t know, I just had this feeling that you needed my help so I came up with that offer.” Kasamatsu carried on. “And as I saw you coming out of your shell as the days passed, I knew I made the right decision. You still have a lot to learn Kise. You still have many things that only you can accomplish. Don’t waste everything just because you’re trapped in your own past.”_

_“Even if you say that, senpai,” Kise sniffed, “I still don’t know what to do. How can I move forward when the guilt of my past keeps weighing me down?”_

_Kasamatsu snorted. “Then, carried that burden no matter how heavy it is. Don’t keep it in place. Try to atone for your mistakes. It will take a while but I know it will lessen the pain. We live forever Kise. It’s too sad to stay rooted in one place bearing that boulder of remorse all alone. Do you want that kind of life Kise?”_

_When Kise shook his head, Kasamatsu pulled back and stared at him resolutely. “Look, you don’t have to tell me or us anything. But whatever you decide, we’ll be there. We don’t have anything to do after this mission anyway. We’ll stay here with you until I deemed that you’re okay.”_

_“But what about the Council? Won’t they get mad that you’re not getting back yet?”_

_“Screw the Council!” Kasamatsu snapped. And then thinking it through he added, “Okay, maybe not. I’ll take care of it. I’ll just write my report and asked a messenger to send it to them. I’ll take any scolding afterwards.”_

_Kise couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. “Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai.”_

**xXx**

_After thinking it through, Kise finally decided on his next step. Kise told a little bit of his past to the Kaijou coven. It was hard but since they were helping him, it was only right that they know. They gaped at him in disbelief after telling them his plans._

_“You know, when I said atone for your mistakes, I didn’t mean it in the literal sense, you idiot!” Kasamatsu yelled, kicking Kise. “So you’re going to look for those children, waltz in in their home and asked for forgiveness, did I get that right?”_

_Although scared, Kise nodded. He could only brace himself as Kasamatsu kicked him again and smacked him on the head. “Then, what does Kasamatsu-senpai think I should do? It’s the only thing I can think of.”_

_“Is it the only thing you can do?” Moriyama interjected. “From your story, those children were sold to human buyers, right? No vampires were included in those transactions.”_

_“Yes, they were concealing their identities since they were hiding from some vampires,” Kise answered. He was confused when all of them glanced at each other in a silent conversation. “What is it?”_

_Kobori pushed a cup of tea in Kise’s direction. “Did you hear the names of those vampires? Or even an alias?”_

_“No, the boss was very cautious in not mentioning names. All I know was that they were hunting for the boss and have close ties to the Council. But I—”_

_“ISN’T THA THE TE—“ Nakamura tripped Hayakawa before he could finish his loud outburst. “Wha was tha fo’ Nakamula!”_

_Before Kise could tell them that he actually knew Imayoshi and his coven, Kasamatsu called his attention. “What was the name of the coven that imprisoned you? I can call some favors to the Council or some people to make our search easier.”_

_“They called themselves the Hana coven,” Kise disclosed. “But I don’t know if that’s their real name. It’s not a really good one if you ask me.”_

_While the others were puzzled at the name, Nakamura looked thoughtful. “Hana…Flowers…” he murmured. “The Flowers perhaps represents the women which must be the reason why they took that name. But we vampires are prideful and the name of our coven is our pride, we won’t just erase or change it regardless of any reason. So their real name must be close to flowers or women. Were there any flowers common from that place Kise?”_

_“Well, there were a lot of various flowers in the garden like roses, lilies, camellias; there were also red spider lilies. Ah, but I overheard the boss liked cactus flowers the best.”_

_“That’s it! It’s the Sayuri coven!” Moriyama pointed at him. “Orange lilies mean revenge or hatred.”_

_Kise blinked. “I thoughts it’s the Cactus flower. It’s more relatable since its meaning is Lust and Sex.”_

_Kobori explained that the boss of the Sayuri coven had a human lover who betrayed him and sold herself to someone richer. The boss didn’t like the cactus flower; he hated it and kept it close to remind him of her betrayal. He formed the Sayuri coven to get revenge to all women especially prostitutes and some vampires joined him in his warped purpose._

_Kasamatsu added that he could get the records of that coven in the Council’s archives even the names of the sold children. But they were going to do their own research on their whereabouts. Kise was really grateful the Kaijou coven was there. He wouldn’t be able to do this much if it weren’t for them._

_After getting the records from the Council, they set off to work. It took a lot of time and resources but they managed to find all of them. Unfortunately, of those thirty kids, ten of them were killed; six were missing and couldn’t be found and two others that were out of the country. That only left twelve kids that Kise needed to visit. (He would later visit the other two.)_

_Kise first went to the ten kids that he failed. He could only offer for their souls to rest in peace and the knowledge that were now safe in the heavens. He liked to think that the gusts of wind and soft breezes after his prayers were them absolving him of his sins. He also went to a shrine, praying and wishing for the missing ones for their safety and their souls. (Kise would later found some of them and laid their bodies to rest.)_

_Even with the Kaijou’s help, Kise requested that he would visit those kids alone and asked them to leave him on his own until he was finished with his quest. Kaijou understood and left him to his devices. Kasamatsu reminded Kise that they would stay closer to him just in case he needed them._

_Kise’s visit to the first kid—now a grown woman—was an utter disaster. As soon as she saw him, she gave an ear-splitting scream that attracted her husband’s attention and shouted for him to leave. Kise didn’t give up and visited for days and days until the woman begged him to leave her in peace. Kise asked for forgiveness but the woman only looked at him in sympathy and left him on the road._

_And that was when Kise knew it wouldn’t be easy. Still, he never gave in. He found out that the woman’s child was sick and dying but they couldn’t afford the medicine. Kise sought the best healer and bought the medicine for the child. He chose to leave it at their door since he knew his kindness was unwanted. Up on a tree branch, Kise watched as the father saw the medicine and gave it to his son. He was surprised when the woman saw him and tried to flee until the woman gave him a nod of appreciation. And Kise knew that everything was going to be fine._

_The second and third children were more or less the same, they didn’t forgive him but Kise tried to help as best as he could in their problems. Just their acceptance and gratitude in helping them was enough for him._

_The fourth kid was probably the hardest for Kise. Unlike the others, the kid was a boy but due to his looks his parents sold him to the red light district. The same situation with Kise except the boy had no one to rely on. If the others cried in fright at the sight of Kise, the boy—a grown and respected man now—punched his face hard._

_“What are you doing here?” the boy—no, Saitou gritted out. “Wasn’t I enough? Are you here for my siblings, too?!”_

_Kise slowly sat up and kneeled in front of Saitou, lowering his head to the ground. “No, I…I’m here to seek forgiveness. I know I could never repay for what I did to you—to all of you. I know that I brought you to hell and made you suffer. But even so, I am here shamelessly asking for forgiveness, atoning for my sins.”_

_Kise took the kick to his head and endured as Saitou dug his feet onto his head. “You think that will make me forgive you? You’re just doing this because you couldn’t live with the guilt! And now, you’re here asking for forgiveness so your conscience will be clean?! Don’t kid with me! Saying sorry means nothing to me! It won’t turn back time. It won’t erase all the hardships I’ve experienced! It won’t take back what I lost!”_

_“I know that. I know that what I’m doing is entirely selfish and that I couldn’t be able to get rid of your fears and pain but…” Kise sobbed. “But even so, let me atone for what I did. Let me make it right.”_

_Kise only heard silence as Saitou removed his foot from his head and heard footsteps leaving him kneeling on the ground. He looked up and saw Saitou walked away without a backward glance. Despite the hatred Saitou was showing, Kise diligently and persistently came to Saitou’s house and waited for him to talk again._

_However, it was no use. Saitou ignored his existence and acted like Kise wasn’t there. Kise thought of helping Saitou in anything but it seemed Saitou didn’t need his help. He was successful in his business and from what Kise heard; he was courting a daughter from a samurai family. There was nothing for Kise to do for him. Saitou’s life was going well and Kise’s presence was beginning to be a nuisance to him._

_For the last time Kise tried to talk to Saitou again but it ended in a disaster as Saitou snapped in anger. He grabbed an abandoned pike on the ground and angrily speared it through Kise’s chest. Kise knew it was coming but he was too shocked to evade it and took the hit head-on._

_Stunned, Saitou stared at Kise as he shakily released the pike embedded in Kise’s chest. Kise knew that when those kids saw him again, appearing the same as he was before, they would know that he wasn’t entirely human but the other four from before seemed to disregard this as their trauma overcame them. But this incident determined that Kise wasn’t human to Saitou._

_Saitou could only watched him in horror as Kise slowly and painfully removed the pike from his chest and threw it aside. Kise placed a hand on his bloody chest, fully aware how his wound was healing fast. He turned to Saitou and seeing his frightened face, he knew the forgiveness Kise yearned for wouldn’t be given to him._

_Still, Kise repented once last time and bowed at Saitou before sluggishly retreated, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. He knew he wouldn’t be welcome there anymore. He let out a weak and pathetic laugh. It seemed he only added another trauma to Saitou instead of amending his mistakes._

_After what happened with Saitou, Kise’s heart to took a deep dive and he was having second thoughts. He discouragingly went to the fifth child and when the woman saw him, Kise braced for the cries, slaps and insults but he was shocked when the woman smiled and invited him inside her house. Before Kise could begin his purpose there, the woman told him her tale._

_Her name was Marika and the one who bought her was her biological father. She thought she was orphaned when Kise found her and took her to the brothel. But her mother fled away while pregnant with her without the man’s knowledge. Her father looked for her until he found her in the brothel and raised her. Her father recently died a week ago but she was happy that they got to meet and lived with him._

_Kise was happy for her as he could see the fulfillment in her expression. Marika asked if he was there for her and when Kise told him why, she easily forgave him. Kise couldn’t believe that it was that easy. So easy that it made Kise cried in relief._

_But all Marika said was, “Kise-san, not all of us—our lives—ventured to a terrible and painful path. Believe it or not, you helped some of us to have a good future. For me, there is nothing to forgive. What I can give you is my gratitude. So thank you Kise-san.”_

_That totally made Kise bawled out loud to Marika’s astonishment and tried to calm him down. Evidently, she knew the seventh and eight kid personally and pointed him their locations (unaware that Kise already knew about it). But meeting Marika really helped him. It gave Kise hope again._

_At Marika’s insistence, Kise visited them first and just like with Marika they thanked him (and shocked that he cried). They told him that the one who bought them treated them as their own children and gave them a good life. Kise thanked them for seeing him and wished them well before leaving._

_The sixth was the same as Saitou and refused to see or talk to him. Kise took the insults she yelled at him. She told him that she would never forgive him. Kise couldn’t do anything that could help her and left with a bitter taste in his mouth. Kise swore to try again in the future._

_The ninth child was harrowing for Kise. It turned out she was dying and when he visited, she couldn’t remember him. Except for that one time she was lucid and said that Kise was her blond angel. He didn’t know if she was talking about him or mistook him for someone else. In the end, Kise stayed and told her he was sorry on her deathbed every single day. Before she took her last breath, she acknowledged Kise’s repentance by squeezing his hand and smiled at him._

_The tenth and eleventh drove him away but Kise persevered until they gave in and talked to him. They didn’t forgive him that easily but Kise persuaded them and offered his help to anything. He helped the ninth woman marry in a samurai family and only then did she forgive him. (She was also surprised that Kise really did what she told him and wished him the best of luck at his quest.)_

_The tenth woman wanted to start a new business and Kise invested his money on her without a second thought. She was amazed that Kise simply gave her the money and promised to make her business successful. (Her business was successful and became known as one of the popular ochaya with Kise’s tips.)_

_The eleventh child unfortunately died two days before Kise arrived at her house. Her husband took him to her grave and Kise could only wished she was well wherever she was. Kise insisted on helping the husband and his two children. In turn, they showed him what a family was even without a mother and Kise enjoyed his short time there the best._

_The last child was a tad difficult to find since she lived in a very secluded place. Kise braced himself as he knocked on the cottage door. He didn’t know what to expect so he heaved a sigh of relief when she welcomed him to her house. She—Mina—seemed to know why Kise was there and asked a favor in return for her vindication. Even confused, Kise agreed at her request._

_Mina’s request wasn’t difficult and only wanted his help in tending her vegetable garden at her backyard. Kise stayed at her small house for a week until Mina finally accepted his expression of regret. Kise was puzzled why Mina let him off the hook that effortlessly. Mina explained that holding on to her anger and bitterness led her to destroying her family and left her alone. To move forward, she learned to forgive and let go and she knew that Kise was doing the same thing. And Mina gave Kise what they both needed and wanted to have peace in their lives._

_Kise chose to hang around Mina’s place for a few more days to keep her company which Mina seemed to appreciate. At his departure, Mina thanked him and wished him well. Kise smiled at her before turning around and left the place. A sense of accomplishment filled him as his quest was now finished. (Only for now, there were some loose ends left after all.)_

_It was time to for Kise to meet up with the Kaijou coven again._

**xXx**

_Kise and the Kaijou coven exchanged letters while separated and in his Kise’s last letter he told them he was done and would visit them at their place._

_One year. A year had passed since Kise last saw them. And that year was grueling for Kise but it really helped in moving on with his life and accepted his sins and mistakes. Kaijou really helped in cheering him up and pushing him whenever he was depressed or felt like surrendering._

_The warm welcome Kise received when he arrived made him teary-eyed. It really felt like he was coming home to a family. Kise told them everything in his letters so they didn’t ask him for more details. Instead, Moriyama regaled him stories in his absence with Hayakawa’s (gibberish) input and Kobori and Nakamura straightening and clearing their exaggerated stories. Kasamatsu only asked if he was okay and provided a safe and steady support._

_Kise was really grateful to Kasamatsu and the Kaijou coven. They gave him a reason to move forward instead of just wandering alone, lost in his own guilt and shame. Kasamatsu didn’t outright say it but he knew the offer to join their coven was in the table. He owed them so much that he wouldn’t mind._

_But…_

_But there was something that kept holding him back. Kise didn’t know what it was. Spending a lot of time with them, he knew joining the Kaijou would do him good. However, he wanted more. More of what, he didn’t know. Joining Kasamatsu and the others would be easy. But would it be enough to make him stay?_

_Kise didn’t know how to articulate his thoughts. How could he explain it when he couldn’t even grasp at what he was feeling? He didn’t even know if he was making any sense or if his thoughts were just a jumbled mess. He was confused but Kasamatsu seemed to be able to read his mind like usual._

_Kise gave a wince when Kasamatsu jammed his rib and Kise rubbed it as he looked at Kasamatsu. “Kasamatsu-senpai, I haven’t done anything yet!”_

_“An idiot like you shouldn’t think too much,” Kasamatsu said as he crossed his arms. “You don’t have to force yourself if you really don’t want to. We’ll respect your decision if you’re not going to join us. A coven is like a family and I know you treat us as one but we’re not the family you’re looking for. You’ll find a coven—a family that will make you feel like you belong with them.”_

_Kise stared at Kasamatsu and tried to blink away the tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t hold back the tears when Moriyama and Kobori comforted him. Kise let out a choked laughter at Hayakawa’s incomprehensible shouts of encouragement but he did get the sense of it. Nakamura gave him a silent reassurance and Kise was glad for it._

_And lastly, Kasamatsu lightly smacked Kise upside the head. “Stop crying, you idiot! It’s not like this is goodbye and that we’re not going to see each other again. You can contact us anytime and whenever we have the chance, we can visit each other. So wipe off that snot, you brat!”_

_“Okay,” Kise sniffed and rubbed the tears off his eyes with his sleeves. Kasamatsu was right, even if they were not the family he was looking for; the Kaijou coven was still the family that found him and accepted him. He was really glad and thankful that he met them._

_Kise smiled at the Kaijou coven. “Till we meet again, senpai-tachi.”_

**xXx**

Kuroko didn’t know what to say.

Kise was so quiet that Kuroko fleetingly thought he was asleep but quickly disregarded it when Kise kept clenching and unclenching the fabric of Kuroko’s shirt. He didn’t know that Kise carried this heavy burden within him. He understood that everyone in this coven had a terrible past but hearing Kise’s story, he felt like crying. How Kise could smile, laugh and cheer everyone up when he harbored this sorrow and regret, Kuroko didn’t know.

“You must hate me now,” Kise whispered too quietly that Kuroko had to strain his ears to hear it.

Kuroko looked down at Kise and cupped his face, preventing Kise from hiding his face. “Do you want me to hate you?” he asked, a little angry. “Is that why you told me your story so that I have a reason to push you away?”

“No, no, no,” Kise repeated, shaking his head. “That’s not why—“

“Then, what are you trying to say? It looks like you’re not aware of it but subconsciously you were doing that.”

Kise closed his eyes. “I don’t…”

“You want me to forgive you. You’re asking me to free you from your sins. That’s it, isn’t it?” Kuroko realized after thinking it through. “Kise-kun it’s not that easy. I’m not the one you should ask for forgiveness.”

“I know,” Kise mumbled. “I know that, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi said the same thing, that I shouldn’t ask absolution from you. But I don’t know. It feels like you’re the only person who can help me.”

Kuroko didn’t expect this. He thought Kise only wanted a sympathetic ear to listen but it seemed like that wasn’t the case.

“Akashi-kun was right, Kise-kun,” Kuroko started as he moved backward, giving enough space for both of them and took Kise’s hands in his, looking Kise straight in the eyes to let him know how serious Kuroko was.

“You can’t ask me to absolve you of your sins, Kise-kun. Because I’m not the person who can give you the forgiveness you need. You already repented on what you did and up to now you’re still trying to atone for it. You told me yourself, some had forgiven you, some were angry but you can’t blame them for that, and there were those rare people that were thankful for what you did. It’s all in the past now, Kise-kun. You’ve acknowledged and regretted what you did. And now, you’ve paid the price.

“So Kise-kun, don’t you think it’s time to forgive yourself? To give yourself a chance to be happy? To live life—your immortal life without this pain and remorse? You’re always trying to please everyone, to make them happy. But, Kise-kun, for once in your life, why don’t you try making yourself happy?” Kuroko stretched out a hand to Kise’s face, wiping the trails of tears staining his cheeks with his thumb. “After everything, I think Kise-kun deserves it.”

Kuroko let out a satisfied smile when Kise nodded through all his crying. It wasn’t much but at least he got through Kise and hopefully he would take it to heart. Kuroko was a bit startled when Kise started weeping loudly and automatically hugged Kise to his arms again. He was grateful that the coven left the two of them alone—either they were ignoring Kise’s cries to give him privacy or Akashi forbade them in barging and kicking the library door open—since Kise wouldn’t like it if they saw him like this.

“Do you really think I deserve to be happy?” Kise sniffled.

“Of course, I do,” Kuroko murmured, running his finger through Kise’s hair. “Just because you made mistakes, doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a second chance. People makes mistakes, it doesn’t matter if you’re vampire or human. We learn from it and try to avoid repeating it again.”

Kise pulled away from Kuroko’s embrace as he wiped away the tears in his eyes and gave a sheepish smile when Kuroko handed him a handkerchief to blow his nose. “A second chance, huh?” he said. “I wonder when that will be.”

Kuroko jabbed Kise in the ribs though he did it with a small smile on his lips. He ignored Kise’s whines. “What are you talking about Kise-kun? You already got your second chance. You’re happy living here with the coven, aren’t you?”

Kise stared at Kuroko with a stupefied expression on his face before letting out a hearty laugh. “I didn’t think of that before. But, yeah, you’re right Kurokocchi. I already got my second chance when I met Kasamatsu-senpai and the Kaijou coven. I got my third chance when I met Aominecchi. And my fourth chance when I joined Akashicchi’s coven. And my fifth chance when I met you, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko bit his bottom lip to stifle the laugh threatening to come out. “That’s a lot of chances Kise-kun,” he said and patted Kise on the head. “And see, that’s five good things that happened to you. Compared to the bad things, it’s a lot more, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kise agreed, his face turned to relax and soft one with a gentle smile splayed on his lips. He fondly regarded Kuroko and clasped his hands, squeezing them warmly. “Thank you, Kurokocchi. I’m really, really glad I met you.”

Kuroko couldn’t help but returned Kise’s genuine, sweet smile. “I’m glad to have met you and everyone else, too, Kise-kun.” Kuroko squeezed Kise’s hand before releasing them and stood up. “Thank you for letting me hear your story, Kise-kun.”

“Eh?” Kise’s eyes widened in surprise and hastily grabbed Kuroko’s arm before he could take a step forward. “Wait, Kurokocchi! I’m not done with my story yet!”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. “You’re not?”

“I haven’t told you how I met Aominecchi and joined the coven yet!” Kise complained.

“Oh, right.”

“What a lackluster reaction!”

Kuroko sat beside Kise again and faced him. “If I remember correctly, you said before that you met Aomine-kun first and then Akashi-kun before joining the coven, right?”

“Yup!” Kise nodded.

**xXx**

_Kise didn’t know if it was an accident, coincidence or fate at work._

_The first time Kise met Aomine was chaotic to say the least. It was only a chance encounter. Kise was merely taking a stroll when he heard a muffled scream and crying in an abandoned alleyway. Normal people wouldn’t be able to hear it but due to his keen hearing as a vampire that instantly took his notice. He dashed towards there and saw a group of thugs surrounding a woman, one of them holding her down while another one was forcefully disrobing her kimono._

_Wasting no time, Kise rushed over the men and punched one guy. He was surprised when he heard a commotion at his side and saw one of the thugs crashed to the wall. He shifted his gaze to another newcomer and blinked at the tall man with tan skin and an unusual dark blue hair. When the man turned to him, Kise shivered at the cold gaze in his cobalt blue eyes and finally discerned that the man wasn’t a normal human but also a vampire like him; and judging by the man’s aura, a really strong one at that._

_Their staring contest came to a standstill when the rest of the thugs came over their shock and attacked them. Kise didn’t know if it was instinct or what but he believed that the other vampire would watch his back and concentrated on fighting those that came to him head on. The fight didn’t last that long which was given and Kise focused on the woman, who was crouching on the corner while tightly clutching the front of her kimono, her whole body shivering in fear and distress._

_“Are you alright?” Kise asked and instantly wanted to take it back because obviously she wasn’t. He cautiously went near her and was relieved when the woman took the hand he held out, helping her stand up. “Are you in pain? Did any of them hurt you?”_

_The woman slowly shook her head, her fingers trembling in Kise’s hand. “We should report this to the police,” he suggested but the woman panicked more and was silent as if hesitating._

_“They’re not part of the yakuza.”_

_Both Kise and the woman whirled at dark blue head, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “What do you mean?” Kise asked._

_“Everyone in this village seems to be scared of these thugs,” the vampire answered, nudging an unconscious body near him with his foot. “They’re prevailing fear over the people by showing their tattoos and calling themselves yakuza.”_

_Kise tipped his head to the side. “And they’re not? Are you saying their fakes?”_

_“What do you think?” the vampire said and scuffed his shoe on the naked back of the thug specifically the tattoo and Kise’s eyes widened when the dragon tattoo design smudged at the action. “These inks can be washed away and a real yakuza worth his salt wouldn’t show his tattoo in public. These bastards are stupid, that’s all they are. As for the police, once you tell them that the money they received from these guys is fraud, they won’t waste time in taking these bastards behind bars.”_

_Kise carefully regarded the other vampire. “You sure know a lot about them. How can we be sure that you’re telling the truth?”_

_“It’s up to you whether to believe me or not,” the vampire shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. “I’m only saying it so you can report these bastards to the police without fearing for any consequences. Anyway, my job here is done. Good luck explaining it, blondie.”_

_Kise spluttered and called the vampire to wait but he only gave him a wave without looking back and exited out of the alleyway. Kise would like to follow the vampire but he looked down at the woman still grasping his hand and seeing the hope in her brown eyes, he sighed and decided to accompany her to the police after tying up the yakuza wannabes._

_With the case of the fake yakuza over accounted for and accepting a simple thank you gift from the family of the girl he saved, Kise mulled over at the dark blue haired vampire. This was the first time he’d met a vampire as strong as him. Kasamatsu and the rest weren’t clearly a match to the other vampire. For some reason, he wanted to see that vampire again to see if he was strong as Kise thought. But he didn’t know the vampire’s name or where he was staying at so Kise couldn’t exactly look for him. Then again, the vampire’s appearance was conspicuous enough so it wasn’t that hard to search for him. Kise would find him sooner or later._

_With that in mind, he detoured to a teahouse and once seated ordered for his usual which was Japanese sweets. As Kise waited for his food and was thinking of going to a night festival hosted in a nearby town, he noted a man seating alone near his table and was reading a book. But what caught his attention was the other’s hair and eyes behind a frame of glasses that were both the color of green forest. It seemed the man noticed Kise’s stare as he gave Kise a glare after paying his bill and left the teahouse._

_It took Kise a moment before he figured out why his curiosity was peaked; it was because the green haired man was also a vampire. Meeting two vampires in a row in a small town like this was really odd and both of them even have strange hair and eye color. (Not like he could talk since he was blond but at least it was more a common shade than the two vampires’.) Was there a coven in this area and the two vampires its members? Or were they visiting and weren’t even connected to each other?_

_Well, whatever. All this thinking was making his head spin and made him hungrier._

_The second time Kise met the blue haired vampire was more or less the same as their first encounter. Kise blinked in confusion when a fist was beside his when he punched a runaway thief in the face. He turned to his side and found the blue head scowling at the now unconscious thief before looking at Kise. “You again?” the vampire grumbled but before Kise could say something, they heard the patrolling police yelling._

_The vampire immediately took off upon seeing the police and Kise was left in torn to stay and explain or follow the blue head._ Ah, whatever! _Kise thought as he quickly dashed after the vampire. There were stragglers there watching that could explain what happened anyway. For now, what was more important was to know more about that vampire. “Hey, wait!” Kise yelled and when the vampire looked back to find him running after him, he hurried his pace. “Stop running away!”_

_“Then, stop following me! What are you, a stalker?!” the vampire complained as he took a right to an alleyway._

_“I am not!” Kise shouted back although what he was doing now constituted as to one. “I just wanted to talk to you!”_

_The blue haired vampire didn’t respond as he instantly stopped and turned around to face Kise. Kise slowed his pace down only to quickly duck down and rolled away when the vampire tried to lay a punch on him. “Wh-What are you doing?!” Kise asked in bewilderment as he gaped at the vampire._

_The blue head straightened up. “You said you wanted to talk.”_

_“Since when did talking meant attacking someone?!” Kise protested and only spluttered when the vampire just shrugged. Kise instantly evaded a kick to his head as he hastily stood up, holding up his hands in the air. “Would you just wait for one second? I’m only here to talk!”_

_The vampire scrutinized him and seemed to sense Kise’s sincerity as he sighed and pocketed his hands. “Fine, then talk,” he lazily ordered._

_“Um,” Kise faltered. He didn’t expect for the vampire to easily believe him (although he really was hoping for that since he didn’t want to be beaten to a pulp). “Can we talk somewhere nicer than an alley? There’s a good teahouse near here.” He added the last part when the vampire seemed to hesitate._

_“Lead the way then,” the blue head said and then Kise had a sudden feeling of regret pooling in his stomach._

**xXx**

_“This is the best, Kise!” Aomine cheered and Kise let out a shaky smile as Aomine slung an arm around his shoulder, staring at the women serving and entertaining them._

_Kise was right that he was going to regret in his offer as he absurdly watched Aomine openly flirt with all the women. The tense meeting earlier in the alleyway sure evaporated quickly as if it didn’t happen. They were supposed to go to an ordinary teahouse but Aomine spotted a well-endowed geisha and, like a moth to a flame, followed her despite Kise’s protests._

_Aomine’s attitude turned a one-eighty degree when he found out that Kise was known in the ochaya where the geisha they followed worked for. Aomine then treated him like a long lost best friend before pouring all of his attention to the ladies. Of course, Kise introduced himself which Aomine reciprocated though he looked a bit shocked when Kise was all blasé through it all. He wondered about that. Was there something Kise was supposed to know?_

_Aomine shook off his shock and nudged Kise to talk how he knew the geishas. Seeing Aomine relaxed and didn’t seem to have any thoughts of attacking him again, Kise told him that he was a regular costumer and knew the inn proprietess or okaa-san personally. Aomine gave him a leer smile and Kise knew that Aomine thought it was a lover. (Kise would never tell Aomine that she was one of the kids from before and one of the few who forgave him.)_

_“So,” Aomine started as he took a small sip of his sake and listened to the soft melody coming from the shamisen, “what do you want to talk to me about anyway? Did someone send you to fetch me for some work?”_

_Kise shook his head. “No, you’re the strongest va—I mean, person I’ve met so I was thinking of inviting you for a spar. And you seemed interesting so I wanted to know you more and become friends!” he answered and leaned closer to Aomine. “And what do you mean ‘fetch you for work’? What do you do anyway?”_

_“You’re too close, idiot,” Aomine said, pushing Kise’s face away with his hand. “And I’m some kind of a…bodyguard?”_

_Kise pouted. “You don’t sound sure.”_

_They both quieted when a woman came in, ushering the others to leave and after serving them more food and drinks. Aomine raised an eyebrow at him when the woman smiled a knowing smile at Kise before leaving the two of them alone. “I assume that’s your lover?”_

_Kise glanced at the closed door before facing Aomine. “No, she isn’t my lover. She’s the okaa-san’s granddaughter and she knows about me.” Aomine got what he meant and looked at Kise with unreadable eyes. “Don’t worry, she won’t say anything. I trust her to keep quiet about this.”_

_They both sipped their sake with comfortable silence filling the room. Kise placed his ochoko down as he eyed Aomine, who was staring outside the window. “Dusk is here,” Aomine broke the stillness. “Won’t they start working soon?”_

_“It’s fine. I’m one of their patrons, they won’t kick us out.”_

_Aomine faced Kise, his face serious and his jovial aura from before gone. Kise tensely stilled in response as if Aomine’s stare kept him immobile. “You said you wanted us to be friends and for me to be your sparring partner. But is that all there is to it? You’re not hiding anything?”_

_“Yes, that’s what I want. And no, I’m not hiding anything suspicious,” Kise answered as truthfully as he could. Sure, he was hiding a lot of things but those had nothing to do with Aomine. He wasn’t surprise by Aomine’s skepticism either. Kise understood why._

_Leaning forward, Aomine eyed him for a long while that Kise started to shift in his seat uneasily. “Okay, fine, we’ll be friends,” Aomine decided as he backed away, finishing his cup. He gave Kise a wild grin. “But first, show me what you got Kise.”_

_Kise only understood what Aomine meant when he was taken to a barren land, a few ways off from town. “Aomine-kun—Ow!” Kise rubbed his forehead that Aomine flicked. “What was that for?!”_

_“You’re an idiot,” Aomine stated, his arms crossed over his chest. He ignored Kise’s whines. “Why the hell did you follow me like a puppy without asking any questions?”_

_Kise kept his hands on his forehead protectively. “But you said to follow you.”_

_Aomine sighed, shaking his head. “Just because I agreed that we’re friends, doesn’t mean that you can just blindingly believe what I say. What if I only agreed to gain your trust and kill you afterwards, huh? We vampires don’t easily make friends. We make enemies.”_

_“I’m not naïve as you think,” Kise disputed. “I know when I’m being deceived or when someone has a hidden motive. I didn’t feel that with you so I believed you. And considering what you’re doing right now, you just proved what I say is true. You’re a good guy, Aomine-kun.”_

_Aomine looked surprised for a second before turning his face another way, probably to hide his embarrassment. “Whatever,” he said. “Anyway, if you want me to be your sparring partner then try to at least amuse me, Kise.”_

_It was only due to Kise’s fast reflexes that he dodged Aomine’s sudden punch and then kicks. “Woah, woah! Wait, just a minute Aomine-kun!” he cried. Aomine chose to ignore him though and continued his relentless attacks._

_Kise knew there was no stopping Aomine judging by the sharp glint in his navy blue eyes. But Aomine was too fast for Kise to catch up and he could only evade as best as he could. However, he couldn’t find a good time to counterattack Aomine._

Think Ryouta! Think! _Kise thought in panic._ Defeating him is out of the question. He’s too strong for me to handle. Aomine-kun is using this to test you. You just have to show him what you’re capable of. But how?

_And as if answering his prayers, he saw a fallen log in his peripheral vision. Kise quickly dived to the left, narrowly avoiding Aomine’s strike. His first thought was to use the fallen log and swing it at Aomine but he had no time for that. He knew Aomine would quickly snap it to pieces or sidestep it. So Kise chose the nest best thing._

_Kise somersaulted over the log and instantly gave the log a hard kick to Aomine’s direction. Aomine’s eyes widened in surprise but promptly ducked down. Kise used the chance and came on to Aomine, his leg poised for a kick. But he was shocked when Aomine grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Kise grunted at the impact but refusing to lose that easily, he seized Aomine’s arm on his leg and hurled Aomine overhead._

_Kise leaped back on his feet and brought his hands above him, catching Aomine’s swift punch. But that left his stomach open which Aomine used and kicked him in the gut. Kise sailed but he flipped his body mid-air and used his hands to clutch on the ground, stopping his momentum. Crouching on the ground, he tensed when Aomine walked towards him._

_“Stop,” Aomine ordered and Kise immediately relaxed his body. He slowly stood up, dusting off the dirt in his clothes to no avail apparently. He looked like he rolled in the mud while Aomine was still spotless like before._

_Aomine eyed him from head to toe. “You okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Kise answered and then pouted. “But you could have warned me or something. Now look at me! My clothes are dirty!”_

_Aomine rolled his eyes. “It’s just clothes. You can buy new ones.”_

_Kise continued to pout but a grin burst out of his face. “So, did I pass? Are you going to be my sparring partner?” Aomine didn’t answer him though and just spun around, returning to where they came from. Kise hurriedly caught up to Aomine. “Wait, Aomine-kun! You haven’t answered my question yet!”_

_“Tomorrow. Here,” was the only thing Aomine said._

_Kise couldn’t help the wide grin stretching on his face._

_“So you can act shy, too Aomine-kun!”_

_“Shut up, idiot! I don’t!”_

**xXx**

_“Aominecchi!” Kise called, waving his hand wildly in the air._

_Since all they’ve been doing these past few days was to fight and spar, Kise thought of an idea to take break and a good way to do that was to tour around the town. He was glad Aomine accepted his invitation (after a lot of pleading and begging, of course). Kise was always a social butterfly and with his outgoing personality, he liked to be surrounded with friends. But that wasn’t easy after he turned into a vampire and his last genuine social interaction was with the Kaijou coven. So he was thankful that he had Aomine now._

_Aomine stopped before him and unceremoniously flicked his nose. “That hurt!” Kise cried, holding his nose carefully. “Why did you do that?!”_

_“Sorry, I thought you called me with a sickening and horrible nickname,” Aomine drawled out, picking his ear with his finger._

_Kise was torn in glaring at Aomine or scrunching his face in disgust at what Aomine was doing. “It’s not sickening or horrible. I think it’s cute.”_

_“What are you, a girl?”_

_“I don’t care what you think. I’m still calling you Aominecchi. And that’s final,” Kise decisively said with a small pout and disregarded Aomine’s protests while evading his playful jabs. He quickly distracted Aomine by leading him to Kise’s favorite restaurant and their specialty of grilled meat. If there were things that could sidetrack Aomine it was women (especially with big bosom) and food particularly meat._

_Kise would make the best out this day regardless of Aomine’s protests and complains._

_“When you said tour around town, you really weren’t joking,” Aomine grumbled as he took an angry bite of his dango after Kise hauled him to different shops, tourist spots, the market place and other places. And now, they were sitting in front of a dango shop that was recommended by the locals to Kise._

_Kise glanced at Aomine and winced at the plate of increasing pile of dango sticks at Aomine’s side. “Of course, what did you think I meant? It’s my first time here in this town and it’s more fun sightseeing with someone. Isn’t it Aominecchi’s first time visiting this place, too?”_

_“Yeah, it is my first time. But I thought we’ll just visit some places and then we’ll spar. I didn’t expect we’d tour around for the whole day!”_

_Kise poked a finger at Aomine’s cheek. “But admit it. You had fun, didn’t you?”_

_Aomine slapped Kise’s finger away from his face. “I won’t call being dragged around town fun!”_

_“But that’s what friends do,” said Kise with a teasing smile on his lips._

_Aomine rolled his eyes as he went back to his dango and ate it in frustration. “I lied when I said I’ll be your friend.”_

_“Whatever you say, Aominecchi.” Kise disregarded Aomine’s withering glare as he took a sip of his tea._

_It looked like Aomine wanted to bury his frustration by eating up all the dango the shop has to offer so Kise diverted his attention to another thing that Aomine liked—and that was weapons. Kise met a blacksmith on his first day in town and helped him. He promised to go to blacksmith’s workplace when he had the chance and what a good time to go especially with someone who seemed pretty versed in weaponries._

_As they passed the busy road with Kise filling the silence with his talks, they noticed the people making way and up ahead they saw a group of thugs walking down the street like they owned it. Kise knew these types of people, it was best if he ignored them. They only brought chaos and unwanted mess. And he didn’t want to get caught up in that._

_Kise was just about to veer off to the side but stopped when Aomine met the thugs head on. He could only watch in twisted fascination as Aomine deliberately bumped to one of the thugs. Aomine must have knocked him hard as the thug fell down on his butt._

_“The hell!” the thug shouted and glared up at Aomine. “Watch where you’re going, dumbass! Don’t you know who we are! Apologize, you bastard!”_

_Unfazed, Aomine slipped his hands in his pockets and stared down the thug like he was beneath his feet (knowing Aomine it wasn’t that far off in Kise’s opinion). “Why the hell would I apologize? You’re the one crowding the street. Maybe you should watch where you’re going. I-di-ot.”_

_“You bastard,” one of the thug’s friends hissed, cracking his knuckles as he readied for a fight. The others behind him were doing the same. “You’re going to eat your words once I’m through with you.”_

_Aomine grinned predatorily. “Bring it on, baldy,” he goaded. “Don’t try to disappoint me too much.”_

_“Stop, stop!” Kise intervened, stepping in front of Aomine with his arms spread. He didn’t want to get involved but someone had to stop Aomine’s craziness._

_“Kise get out of the way!” Aomine griped._

_The bald thug seemed to agree. “Yeah, move blondie unless you want me to mess up your pretty face, too!”_

_“And I’m going to beat your ugly face more, skinhead!” Aomine added and Kise had to use his whole body to halt Aomine’s advances. “Hell, I’ll make all of you bal—“_

_Kise swiftly covered Aomine’s mouth and put him in a headlock, tightening his hold a little when Aomine tried to push him off. Kise pasted a big smile on his face and tipped his head slightly, beguiling the group with his looks. He wasn’t being narcissistic. He just knew when to use his own assets to his advantage. “Sorry about my friend, gentlemen. He’s a bit drunk, you see. His wife kicked him out of their house for philandering.”_

_All of them ignored Aomine’s muffled complaints and Kise pressed his arm closer to Aomine’s neck to choke him a little. He wasn’t helping at all with Kise’s scheme. “So can you forgive him just this once? He really didn’t mean it.” Kise noticed that they were not close to pardoning Aomine so he sweetened the deal. “How about this, in exchange, I’ll point you to this local bar that serves the best sake. And the servers are quite pleasing and agreeable if you know what I mean.”_

_One of the thugs, probably the leader since he was the only one that appeared calm throughout the whole ordeal, looked at Kise in contemplation. “Fine, we’ll let you go. And tell your friend to tone down his arrogance if he knows what’s good for him. Because the next time we’ll see him we won’t be this forgiving.”_

_The bald thug turned to his boss in surprise. “But boss that guy insulted us! And that bastard pushed Kazu down! You’re going to let them go just like that!”_

_The boss smacked baldy upside the head. “He wasn’t insulting us. He was insulting you. And it’s Kazu’s fault for being too weak and fell down on his own.”_

_“But boss—“_

_“Enough,” the boss ordered, silencing baldy._

_“Thank you for your benevolence,” Kise said with a sideway smile, only regarding the leader. “And I’ll give my friend a really good scolding later. We’ll go ahead then.” He turned around and hauled the wound up and twitchy Aomine in tow._

_“Wait,” one of the thugs said and Kise’s hold on Aomine tensed as he looked back at the group. “You’re not lying about the bar, right?”_

_Inwardly relieved, Kise spoke. “Of course not. You can ask any of the locals and they would say the same thing. Just don’t forget to give the servers a generous tip. They’ll be more accommodating if you do that.” As soon as he said that, Kise wasted no time and hastily dragged Aomine away, grateful that the group let them go. Only when they were far off did he let Aomine go. Aomine coughed for air while giving Kise a fierce glare. Okay, maybe Kise used a bit too much power._

_Finally gaining back his breath, Aomine straightened up and clocked Kise on the head. “Why did you stop me? You know I can take care of those guys!”_

_Kise head-butted Aomine in the chin in annoyance and paid no heed to Aomine’s yelp. “Fine, listen well. This time I’m the one giving advice 101. Stop picking a fight in every little thing! That’s why you have a lot of enemies Aominecchi. Choose your battles carefully. You were making a big deal out of nothing.”_

_“So you just let them talk down on us,” Aomine griped, rubbing his chin. “Letting them think that they’re superior.”_

_Kise folded his arms in concealed irritation. “Those are just empty words Aominecchi. Don’t let it get to you. And if I let you fight them and beat them up, they’re going to call reinforcement. And yes, I do know that you can defeat them all. But don’t you think it’s just a waste of time? You’re wasting your energy and time for something absurd. And besides, there were civilians there. We don’t want them to get caught up in it.”_

_“Fine,” Aomine yielded after a few beats of silence. “I guess you’re right. My leader always said the same thing. He said I’m too hot-headed and I should think before I act.”_

_Kise felt a little smug that he got Aomine to listen to him. “See, even your leader agrees with me,” he paused when what he said sunk in. “Wait, a leader? You mean you’re in a coven Aominecchi?!”_

_“Yeah.” Aomine blinked. “Didn’t I tell you before?”_

_“Tell me? You don’t even say anything about yourself! You’re so tight-lipped Aominecchi.”_

_Aomine’s comment was only, “Huh. Never occurred to me, I guess.”_

_Kise grabbed Aomine by the shoulders and started shaking him. “But Aominecchi is in a coven?!”_

_“Yeah, I’m in a coven,” Aomine repeated, a bit annoyed and pushed Kise’s hands off him. “Why, got a problem with that?”_

_Kise shook his head. “It’s just…It’s so weird to imagine Aominecchi in a coven. You came across to me as a loner type.”_

_“Speaking of covens, what about you, Kise? You’re not in a coven?” Aomine asked, diverting the focus of the conversation to Kise._

_To Kise, it was a bit unfair that he divulges slivers of information about himself while Aomine tried to withhold his or sometimes answered vaguely. But he got the sense why Aomine was a tad guarded. Aomine must have burned himself once trusting another person only to be betrayed. He wouldn’t force Aomine to tell him. Trust is a two way street. Kise would show Aomine that he was trustworthy._

_“I’m not in a coven. I haven’t met that many vampires, to be honest,” Kise revealed, “But there was this one coven that I met and really fond of. In the end, we went our separate ways.”_

_Aomine eyed him curiously. “If you’re fond of this coven as you said. Why didn’t you join them? You looked like you missed them.”_

_“Who knows?” Kise shrugged his shoulders before pocketing his hands and beckoned Aomine to walk. “But something is telling me I belong to another coven. Weird, isn’t it?”_

_Aomine moved alongside him. “Not really. I kinda get what you’re feeling.”_

_“Okay, let’s stop this serious talk. It’s making me depressed,” Kise said and pulled Aomine by his arm with a smile. “We still need to go to this blacksmith that I told you about. And after that, we’re going shopping again. I only see Aominecchi wearing western style clothes and I want to see you wearing a hakama.”_

_Aomine’s grumbles were ignored as Kise dragged him away again._

**xXx**

_Kise sighed. He was so bored out of his mind._

_Apparently, Aomine went out of town in an errand for his leader so Kise had no one to play with (also spar). Aomine said he would be gone for a few days and told Kise in no uncertain terms to train by himself so he could get stronger when Aomine comes back. But all Kise had been for the past two days was practicing and training and he didn’t know if he made an improvement since he didn’t have anyone to test it out. And aside from Aomine, Kise only knew few people in the town and couldn’t just barge in their busy schedule just to entertain him._

_“What do I do now?” Kise asked to the orange stray cat on his lap that he found on the sidewalk. He picked it up as the cat answered with a cute meow, its paw on his nose as if saying that he would find something to do soon. “You have it easy, don’t you little kitty?”_

_The cat mewled before jumping out of Kise’s grasp and sprinted away but stopped and looked back at him, like it was telling Kise to follow it. Kise went along with it and trailed after the cat until it led him to a dense forest. The path littered with red due to fallen maple leaves and Kise watched as the place was showered in hues of red, orange and yellow. It was like it came out of a fairy tale._

_The cat brought Kise’s attention back with its meow and dashed forward. Kise used his vampire speed to catch up and it seemed to excite the kitten as it ran faster. He almost tripped when the cat stopped abruptly and leaped to a tree’s low branch. “Why did you bring me here?” The cat only replied with a purr and settled itself on the branch for a nap._

_Seeing as the cat considered its job done, Kise looked and wandered around. He heard small animals skittered past him, probably sensing that he was a predator. It was a quaint and secluded place so Kise decided to bring Aomine along next time and maybe they could train here, too._

_And with that in mind, Kise remembered he should practice his moves. He never once landed a punch or a kick to Aomine. He couldn’t even touch him. Perhaps Kise guessed right that Aomine was really strong. He went back where stray cat was at since there was more space there and started his drills. He was so focused that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings anymore._

_“You’re leaning more to your right side and using unnecessary movements,” a voice said, coming out of nowhere._

_Surprised, Kise unconsciously knocked his knee to the tree bark hard and hissed in pain, hopping on one foot. Disrupted from its nap, the cat bounded from the tree branch and went to Kise’s side, watching him hop like an imbecile._

_“Are you alright?” the stranger asked, coming closer to Kise. “I did not mean to startle you.”_

_Kise crouched down as he rubbed his knee. One of the perks of being a vampire was healing fast so it didn’t hurt anymore. “It’s fine. I’m okay. Nothing I can’t handle,” he answered and looked up at the stranger._

_Kise blinked when the stranger’s feature registered in his brain._ Beautiful _, was the only word that he could come up with when he saw him. With their crimson background, it was like the stranger was a prince of the place with his red hair and scarlet eyes. The stranger had this commanding, noble and regal aura that made you compel to follow him._

_Kise only snapped out of his trance when the stranger held out a hand to help him. Kise quickly straightened up and he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment when he realized that he ignored the stranger’s offer. Jeez, what was up with him? He was acting like a silly girl. “Um,” he stammered out, lost on what to say._

_“Are you really alright?” the stranger asked, scrutinizing him. “Your face is all red.”_

_Kise tried to force his blush away. “I’m fine, really.” He discreetly eyed the stranger but it seemed he wasn’t being subtle when the stranger asked him if there was something wrong. “You—I mean, why are you here?”_

_The red haired stranger took a step back and watched the tall trees and falling leaves around them. “I like this place. It’s quaint and peaceful. I always come here to think or when I feel like being alone. This place leaves me completely at ease.” The stranger turned his ruby eyes back to Kise. “Is it the same for you?”_

_“No, I…Actually, this is my first time coming here.” Kise rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He glanced down to the orange cat still sitting beside him, staring intently at the red head stranger. He picked the cat up and cradled it in his arms. “To be honest, it’s this cat’s entire fault. He led me here.”_

_The red head curiously looked at the cat and reached out to pet its head, the cat purring as if liking it. “I didn’t know this cat belongs to you. I often found him here taking a nap or playing around. Sometimes he keeps me company so I hand him treats in compensation.”_

_“No, no, he’s not my pet,” Kise objected, shaking his head. “He’s just a stray cat I found today. He keeps following me and wouldn’t leave my side. And then we came here.” Kise didn’t know if it was his imagination or what but he heard the stranger mumbling how smart the cat was. He blinked when the red head regarded him, in what Kise thought as, fascination. “I’m Kise Ryouta,” he suddenly announced._

_The stranger didn’t seem surprised though and introduced himself as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kise-kun. My name is Akashi Seijuurou.” When Kise responded back the greeting, he was confused when the red head appeared amused at something. Did he say something funny? He was pretty sure he didn’t do anything out of the ordinary (or mortifying). “May I ask what you were doing before?” Akashi asked, motioning for them to take a sit at fallen long near them._

_Kise almost blurted out for Akashi not to sit there since it was dirty or offer his coat for cover as to not get his pants dirty. But his inward protests died when Akashi casually sat on it and waited for Kise to settle beside him. “I was training by myself,” he answered as he sat on the log._

_“You learned by yourself,” Akashi stated rather than questioned._

_Kise nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I am. How did Akashi-san know?”_

_“The way you moved. Your actions are a bit rough and undisciplined. And there were movements that weren’t corrected. You have potential but you’re not practicing right. As it is, it would be a shame that it all go to waste when you have an unexploited strength hidden inside you.”_

_Kise was impressed. “Wow, you got all that just by watching me? That’s awesome! By any chance, are you perhaps some kind of martial arts teacher?”_

_“I’m afraid not. I do know enough however. And I did teach someone before,” said Akashi, his lips quirking a little in a small smile._

_At that sight, Kise’s eyes widened. If he thought Akashi was beautiful before then that millimeter smile made him more striking. Kise felt his face flushing and he tried to slow down his fast beating heart. Great, just what he need, crushing on someone he just met._ Pull yourself together Ryouta!

_“Do you want me to teach you, Kise-kun?”_

_Kise choked on his saliva when he heard that. He swiveled towards Akashi in shock. “I—You—I mean, that’s…uh…”_

_“I don’t mind,” Akashi said, an amused smile playing on his lips. “I do have time on my hands and training you is more productive than what I intend on doing in my spare time. The decision is still up to you if Kise-kun wants to accept my suggestion.”_

_Kise was grateful, really. Not only did he meet this beautiful stranger, he seemed nice, too. And he didn’t get this feeling that Akashi was a bad person. Although he had to admit that there was something mysterious about Akashi Seijuurou. “Are you sure you want to teach me, Akashi-san? We’ve only just met and I’m already imposing on you.”_

_“I don’t particularly mind. You seem interesting Kise-kun and I want to get to know you more.”_

_The way Akashi said it compelled Kise to instantly agree. And besides, he was also interested in Akashi. He wanted to get to know the red head as well. Maybe they could be friends, too._

_Kise thought they would train on that day but Akashi said they should talk first so they could get used to each other. So they shared bits of pieces of themselves until their conversation turned to more mundane topics. At the end of the day, Kise finally added the suffix –cchi to Akashi’s name. Akashi was, of course, surprised but he returned the favor by calling Kise’s first name. Before they departed, they promised to meet each other in the forest tomorrow. Kise went home with an excited smile on his face (with the stray cat in tow since he decided to keep it), looking forward to the next day._

_Kise’s first thought of Akashi being gentle soon evaporated when their training began. Akashi was a strict and ruthless teacher, expecting nothing but perfection as a result. Akashi sometimes toned down the brutal pace as if he knew Kise was at his limits. Despite this, Kise was very determined to make Akashi proud and kept giving his all. He was learning a lot under Akashi’s tutelage and at a fast rate at that. He couldn’t wait to spar with Aomine again, to show his fruits of labor._

_At the time of Aomine’s return, Kise requested Akashi to cancel their practice that day which Akashi easily obliged, not even asking for Kise’s reason. Thrilled, Kise hurried to the place where he and Aomine often meet up. Upon seeing the familiar dark blue hair, Kise sprinted towards him while shouting Aomine’s name and promptly jumped on Aomine’s back, causing them to face-plant on the ground with Aomine, unfortunately, cushioning their fall._

_Even with Aomine cursing, yelling and pinching his cheeks in irritation at what he did, Kise didn’t regret it since he really missed Aomine. He didn’t know how much until he saw Aomine again. (Plus, he was distracted by Akashi’s presence, too.)_

_After Aomine’s lecture, Kise immediately insisted a spar which Aomine readily granted due to Kise’s blatant enthusiasm. Of course, in spite of his training with Akashi, Kise still couldn’t beat Aomine though he was amazed at Kise’s growth and asked him how. Naturally, Kise boasted at finding a teacher however he didn’t say Akashi’s name as per his order._

_As expected, when Aomine found that out he wanted to meet Kise’s teacher. Kise immediately put a stop to this though and reasoned that he wanted to surprise Aomine and he wouldn’t be able to do that if Aomine watched his training. Aomine insisted that he only needed to meet the teacher and not watch him but Kise was stubborn and refused. Kise had to bribe Aomine before he gave up in meeting his teacher. Kise was sure Akashi wouldn’t like it if Aomine showed up in their training session._

_Disgruntled, Aomine still heeded Kise’s request but denied any more spars until Kise learned a few more tricks or leveled up. Kise complied with this and instead pulled Aomine to his shopping and food trips to Aomine’s dismay and frustration._

_After that, Kise’s schedule was full with meeting Aomine in the morning up to lunch and training with Akashi in the afternoon. Sometimes Kise brought his cat (which he named ‘Chika’) in practice since it seemed to like Akashi. (Aomine didn’t like cats and didn’t want to meet Chika no matter how much Kise begged.)_

_Kise watched as Chika pranced around Akashi, who was sitting on the grass until he picked him up and placed him on his lap, petting Chika until the cat let out a satisfied purr. “Chika really likes Akashicchi, huh?” Kise commented as he plopped down beside Akashi. “Chika isn’t that behaved towards me. He’s too playful and naughty. Would you believe Chika stole my breakfast this morning?”_

_“I think Chika sees Ryouta as a playmate rather than an owner,” Akashi inferred and as if supporting his statement, Chika let out a happy meow._

_“So Akashicchi is the owner and I’m the playmate?!” Kise whined and Akashi gave a small smile as he kept petting the napping Chika._

_Kise inconspicuously watched Akashi Seijuurou. He sensed that Akashi was in a retrospective mood since he wasn’t as strict like always in their training. He didn’t know him all that well but whenever Akashi was lost in his own thoughts, Kise glimpsed sadness, grief and sorrow in those ruby red eyes. Something bad must have happened to him recently and Kise never tried to broach the subject. He wasn’t insensitive to perceive that Akashi didn’t want to talk. And it wasn’t like they were close enough to share stories especially bad ones. Also, because Akashi’s eyes turned so cold afterwards that Kise didn’t want to anger him._

_“We should continue your training Ryouta,” Akashi suggested as he gently placed the sleeping Chika on the ground and stood up. “You don’t want to waste any more time now, do you?”_

_Kise nodded and followed Akashi’s lead._

_No matter how many times they already did this, Kise still couldn’t break off this sense of trepidation whenever they start their spar. He felt like a prey to a powerful predator. And it was a long time ago since he felt that way which was weird since he was a vampire and Akashi was just a human._

_“I’ll go first this time Ryouta,” was the only warning Akashi gave before coming full on at Kise._

_Kise could have blocked Akashi but his instincts screamed out to evade so he did. It was kind of hard to spar with Akashi since he was hiding that he was vampire so he couldn’t use his full speed or power. However, it felt even if he used all his power it was still no use to Akashi._

_A sudden kick to his gut halted his thoughts. Kise shivered when Akashi eyed him coldly. “Focus, Ryouta. Stop thinking of other things.”_

_“Sorry, Akashicchi,” said Kise as he straightened up and faced Akashi again._

_Kise charged this time and lobbied hits and blows but Akashi parried all of them like it was nothing. There was something off in this day’s session and the constant failures frustrated him to no end. If this was Akashi’s plan then it was working flawlessly. He wanted to land a hit on Akashi no matter how it took._

_Kise forgot that he was hiding his vampire strength when he saw a chance and swung his fist to Akashi’s face in breakneck speed. His eyes widened because he only just noticed it but what was more shocking was the swiftness of Akashi in catching his fist. Kise skipped a couple of steps back and blinked at Akashi, finally discerning the overpowering aura he was displaying. He pointed a shaky finger at Akashi. “Y-You’re a vampire!”_

_“I’m surprised you only became aware that I am one just now, Ryouta,” Akashi said, tipping his head to the side. “You need to be more alert and hone your senses if you don’t want to be at a disadvantage. There is more to being a vampire than our distinct strength and heightened senses. You have a lot yet to learn, Ryouta.”_

_Akashi’s words passed through Kise’s head like air; still stunned that his impromptu trainer was a vampire like him. And considering the intense aura coming from Akashi and the way he hid it for days—that Kise didn’t even detect an ounce of it—was remarkable and slightly alarming. Akashi was powerful, that much Kise was sure. Maybe even stronger than Aomine and that was saying something since Aomine was probably the strongest vampire he met. And now, there was Akashi._

_“You’re spacing out, Ryouta,” Akashi commented and that seemed to snap Kise out of his daze. Kise stilled and froze where he stood when Akashi took a step closer to him. Akashi noticed it and his terrifying aura dissipated, making Kise instantly relaxed. “No need to worry, Ryouta. I’m not going to do anything.”_

_“W-Who are you really?” Kise’s question came out without warning. “You’re not an ordinary vampire, are you?”_

_Akashi regarded him silently as if weighing his question. “I am Akashi Seijuurou. And yes, I am not an average vampire. But, Ryouta, I’m also not your opponent so there is no reason for you to fear me.”_

_“…That’s kind of hard to believe,” Kise said with a shaky smile. “I’m pretty sure you’re a frightening enemy to have Akashi-san.”_

_Akashi’s lips twitched in a small smile. “Perhaps,” he said in a way of agreeing. “By the way, what happened to the –cchi? I thought you add it to the names of people you respect. Does that mean I don’t warrant your respect anymore Ryouta?”_

_“What, no!” Kise immediately denied it, waving his hands in exaggeration. “It-It’s just…um, I mean do you really want to teach me? You’re obviously strong which means you have to be famous in our world. Do you have the time to train an ordinary vampire like me? Don’t you have something more important to do? Wait, you’re not part of the Council, are you?”_

_Akashi shook his head. “I’m not part of the Council though I am acquainted to some of them. And I do have some matters that need to be settled with but I am not in a hurry. My coven is worried that I am overworking myself and convinced me to take a break. It is upon a chance that I met Ryouta and decided to teach you as a way of unwinding.”_

_Kise tensed when Akashi stared at him intently, his red eyes glinting in a hypnotizing way. “In addition, we need to work on your self-confidence, Ryouta,” he added. “You and I both know that you’re strong and you are confident but you’re wearing it as an armor to protect the insecurity hidden deep inside your soul. Perhaps it’s an irreversible outcome of your past?”_

_Kise’s heart thudded wildly against his chest. How in the world did Akashi knew that? He never told Akashi about his past or anything related to it. And how did Akashi knew exactly what he was feeling? “You can’t read minds, right?” Kise asked, shaken. He had a feeling that he couldn’t lie to him._

_“I cannot read minds. There is no human or supernatural that can do that. I’m merely a good judge of character and very observant,” Akashi answered, his tone of voice a lot softer as if grasping Kise’s feelings. Akashi sighed when he noted that Kise was still on the edge. “I’m not going to ask about your past, Ryouta. I can assure of that and I apologize if I unsettled you.”_

_Kise was quiet as well as torn in trusting the vampire. Akashi looked like he was telling the truth and seemed to be sincere in reassuring him and assuaging Kise’s fear of him. “You didn’t answer me yet. Why are you teaching me?”_

_“The answer is simple. It’s because I saw potential in you, Ryouta. And it would be my pleasure in guiding you to the peak of your strength,” Akashi said, a small smile on his lips. “But if you do so wish, you can back out if you find my presence unpleasant. I won’t begrudge you of that.”_

_Now, Kise didn’t know what to do. Akashi was a great teacher and truly patient with him (if it was Kasamatsu, he would have been kicked a bunch of times in their sessions). Besides, he didn’t just treat Akashi as a mentor but also as a friend. And Akashi seemed to be the only one who listened to Kise’s incessant stories and didn’t tune him out (Akashi actually even asked questions or sometimes offered his own opinions). “Akashicchi wasn’t really trying to hide that you’re a vampire, right?”_

_“No,” Akashi agreed. “However I did not exactly tell you the truth either. I was trying to gauge your capability and reckoned it might be a good idea to hide my real identity. Nonetheless your reaction was not in my calculation and for that, I am sorry for putting fear in you.”_

_Kise let out an unsteady and possibly relieved laugh. “Akashicchi is so formal,” he said and then sighed. “I guess I kind of overreacted. And, um, I don’t really mind if Akashicchi continued to train me. It would be so much fun if I learned from someone as strong as Akashicchi!”_

_“Then, I wouldn’t mind having an eager student like you, Ryouta,” Akashi supposed._

_Kise and Akashi’s relationship didn’t turn back the way it was and it probably even shifted but it was a good kind of change. With Kise finally knowing Akashi was a vampire, he didn’t hold back anymore and trained Kise more earnestly. If Akashi was previously strong when he was pretending to be human then he was a lot stronger when he was serious. Kise already had a hard time in fighting and defeating Akashi before but now his chances of winning were slim to none._

_However, he was having fun and Akashi was teaching him more refined skills and encouraged him in improving his copying ability. Akashi said that Kise’s ability was rare and no vampire had the same talent as him; maybe there were similar gifts but not exactly like his. (And Kise didn’t know if he heard it right but he was sure Akashi mumbled something about him having another power.)_

_Aside from their training sessions, they also talked a lot (more so in Kise’s part). Akashi’s coven was the only coven he met with the exception of Kaijou and Kise was really curious. Akashi indulged him and told stories about his coven; some were funny and others serious. In turn, Kise told Akashi about Aomine and his goal of defeating the vampire (or even just landing a punch, really). He didn’t know if it was his imagination or what but he was sure he saw Akashi smirked in amusement when he mentioned Aomine._

_When Akashi found out the reason why Kise wanted to get stronger, he advised that physical strength wasn’t the only thing that would help him win. Akashi taught him to observe his opponents as well since due to his copying ability, his level of visual skill comprehension was above average. As Akashi pointed out, having known what his enemies would do before they act was an advantage Kise should exploit._

_Even with the now new added abilities, Akashi instructed Kise to not forget the basics and so they often sparred. It wasn’t until two and a half weeks had passed that Kise noticed that he was faster and that his movements became more fluid. He only noticed it when he was catching up to Akashi’s speed and was elated when he almost caught Akashi unaware. But, of course, Akashi anticipated it and moved faster than before and won instantaneously. Kise pouted after that and accused of Akashi hiding too much of his real abilities to which Akashi only shrugged._

_“So have you won against him yet?” Akashi asked when they took a break._

_Akashi didn’t elaborate but Kise knew who he was talking about. (Also, he kind of noted that Akashi never said Aomine’s name once whenever they talked about him which Kise found weird.) Kise shook his head. “Not yet. Actually, we’ve never fought since Akashicchi started teaching me. I wanted to surprise Aominecchi and catch him off guard so I’ll train more until I’m ready.”_

_“I think you are ready though,” Akashi said. “You can’t put it off for long. He might get bored of you.”_

_Akashi did have a point. From what Kise observed, Aomine could get easily bored in anything. They hadn’t fought for two weeks now but he still followed Aomine and sometimes dragged him to one of his sight-seeing trips. He did appreciate Aomine’s company even with his arrogance and gruffness and Aomine tolerated Kise’s annoyingness (Aomine’s words). And to Kise, Aomine was his friend (even if Aomine outright rejected it)._

_But, even so, he really did want to fight Aomine. To make the vampire acknowledge Kise that he was also strong._

_“Maybe I’ll do it tomorrow,” Kise decided, excited at the prospect. “I’ll challenge Aominecchi tomorrow.”_

_“Then, why don’t I give you a hint to outsmart him, Ryouta?” Akashi said with a smirk on his face._

**xXx**

_Kise was both excited and anxious as he made his way to where he and Aomine often spar. Akashi’s advice still in the forefront of his mind. He didn’t doubt Akashi’s words but he was still dubious if it would work. It was too simple, really._

_“Yo, Kise,” Aomine called as he ambled his way towards him. “You’re early. Are you that excited to get your ass kicked again?”_

_In any other time, Kise would retort but this time he only said. “I’ll win this time Aominecchi.”_

_Aomine cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise but sensed that Kise was serious. He pulled his hands off his pocket and signaled for Kise to go ahead._

_“Ah, wait, Aominecchi. Let’s raise the stakes up a little,” Kise said and threw a sheathed wakizashi to Aomine while he held another one. “This time there will be weapons.”_

_Aomine only stared at the wakizashi in his hand. “Are you sure about this Kise?” he asked and sighed when Kise nodded determinedly. “Fine but don’t expect that I’ll use this.”_

_Kise didn’t say anything and only charged at Aomine before spinning at the last minute and went behind Aomine, his wakizashi thrusting forward but Aomine blocked the small sword with his own. Kise flipped back and quickly ducked down when Aomine swung the wakizashi at him. He swiped his foot to outbalance him but Aomine jumped back._

_Kise slowly stood up as they watched each other warily. Both of them hadn’t unsheathed their wakizashi yet and he knew Aomine wouldn’t do it no matter what. Kise drew the sword and threw the scabbard to the side. Aomine narrowed his eyes at the sharp sword._

First, deviate from your normal routine. Surprise and confuse him with it _, Akashi’s words floated in Kise’s mind as if reminding him._ He will slow down to anticipate your next move. Second, don’t treat it as a spar. Think of it like it’s a real fight to death. Only then, will he treat you seriously.

_So far, Akashi’s advice seemed to be working down to a T, so accurate it gave him shivers. Well that, and the bloodlust he felt coming from Aomine. It looked like he woke up a monster. A really scary monster._

_Kise’s couldn’t move and only watched in shock when Aomine vanished into thin air and abruptly showed in front of him. He couldn’t dodge in time and only took the hit to his head, so hard that his body flew ways off. This wasn’t on his plan. At the rate where this was going, he wouldn’t last long. He guessed he had to use his trump card soon._

_Aomine rushed to him again and Kise blocked and evaded all he could but most of the time, he took the blow. He saw his chance when Aomine moved closer to him. “The tayuu told me she wants to see you tonight,” Kise suddenly blurted out that made Aomine pause. In other time, he would laugh at Aomine’s blatant confused and dumfounded face since it was no secret that Aomine had a crush on one of the tayuu (though it mostly because of her ample chest)._

And lastly, distract him. And not just to divert his attention. It must be something that would make him disconcert or aghast. And then, you strike.

_That distraction only brought Kise a few precious seconds but it was enough as he punched Aomine in the face and swung his wakizashi, stopping centimeters from Aomine’s neck. Kise looked up at Aomine and when he noticed his cobalt blue eyes glinting, Kise tensed and prepared for a counterattack. But he was surprised that instead of attacking, Aomine let out a boisterous laugh and Kise confusingly took a step back as Aomine doubled up in laughter, holding his stomach._

_“Uh, are you okay Aominecchi?” Kise asked, bewildered. Did he hit Aomine too hard? Does Kise have to hit him again to knock some sense back to Aomine?_

_Aomine let out a snicker or two before composing himself though there was an amused grin on his face. “You finally cheated.”_

_“I didn’t cheat!” Kise protested. “It was a tactic!”_

_Aomine waved his hand flippantly. “Yeah, yeah, I get it,” he said. “What I meant was you finally got out of your traditional style.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You said you know different style of martial arts like judo but you stick too much to its standard moves and adhere to its rules,” Aomine explained. “When it comes to real fighting, there are no rules. It’s a free for all. You have to do everything in your arsenal to win whether kicking your opponents in the nuts, poking them in the eyes”—Aomine raised an eyebrow at Kise—“or distracting your enemy to give you an opening. You get what I mean?”_

_Kise recalled back his previous spars with Aomine and now that he thought about it, Aomine was right. He learned this moves by watching the practitioners so he unconsciously stuck to what they were doing. And he did remember that Akashi advised him to get out of his comfort zone and honed his battle instincts. So that what was Akashi meant._

_Aomine must had a good read on Kise’s face as he said, “Didn’t your teacher said anything to you about it?”_

_“He hinted at it,” Kise responded. “He doesn’t really like giving a direct answer and wanted me to figure things out myself.”_

_“Sounds like someone I know,” Aomine mentioned._

_Kise was curious about that. “Who?”_

_Aomine shook off his curiosity flippantly. “Never mind that. Anyway, I was waiting for you to do that again.”_

_“Huh? You mean distracting you?” Kise asked and Aomine nodded. Now that he thought about it, the one and only time he did that was the first time they sparred, when Aomine was testing him. “I was acting on instincts at that time and wasn’t really thinking much. The log was just there so I used it.”_

_“So what? There’s a lot of stuff here that you can use, why didn’t you try again?”_

_Aomine did have a point. Why didn’t he? “It must be because I got used to fighting Aominecchi,” Kise presumed. “And you’re aura when we first met was really overpowering. I could really feel your bloodthirst at that time so I was more on guard. Uh, but I don’t mean that you’re not scary when we spar but you were really different before so I only acted similarly.”_

_“Huh…” Aomine hummed, deep in thought. “Well, this is interesting.”_

_Aomine’s grin was so bright that Kise was stunned for a moment and only snapped out of it when Aomine grabbed his arm and excitedly hauled him away. “Eh, wait, Aominecchi! Where are we going?”_

_“I want you to meet my coven!” Aomine answered, his grin still in place as he looked back at Kise. “I’m sure my leader will be interested in you.”_

_Kise was shocked and tried to tell Aomine that he couldn’t just meet a coven without prior preparation but Aomine had none of it. And considering this was Aomine’s coven they were talking about, then they must be all strong like him and Kise just wasn’t ready. “Seriously, Aominecchi, I’m flattered you want to introduce me to your coven but can we, like, do this in another day? I need to prepare my heart first!”_

_Aomine stopped, causing Kise to bumped into him and turned around, flicking a finger to his forehead and Kise howled in pain because that seriously hurt and looked at Aomine, teary-eyed. “What was that for, Aominecchi?!”_

_“You were being stupid.” Aomine seized Kise’s arm and tugged him again. “You don’t have to worry. You’ll be fine. My coven mates are nice; weird and eccentric but still nice. Unless you pissed them off then, yeah, they’re scary as hell. Plus, you’re friendly. You’ll get along with them in no time.”_

_Well, when Aomine put it that way then Kise had no choice but to get swept away to Aomine’s pace again. “But why do you want me to meet your coven, Aominecchi?” he asked, curious as to where this was coming from._

_Aomine gave a nonchalant shrug. “Gut feeling you could say.”_

_“What kind of reason is that?” Kise mumbled which Aomine seemed to ignore as he didn’t respond. In the end, he followed Aomine reluctantly. Well, it wasn’t like Kise could get away either since Aomine’s grip on his arm was tight._

_Kise wasn’t watching their surroundings so he was surprised when they passed by a forest and revealed a humble villa. He kind of gathered that Aomine (and probably his coven) was well-off judging by his clothes and the way he spent money left and right without concern. Kise had money, too but it was mostly just enough for himself._

_“Um, Aominecchi, this villa is nice but I thought for sure you lived in a big mansion or something,” Kise remarked. His eyes traveled over the white varnish of the villa, scrutinizing the modest architecture. The whole villa wasn’t that big with two floors but it looked elegant on the outside with a more contemporary touch._

_Aomine shrugged. “My leader wanted a change of scenery so he chose this. I don’t care either way as long as I have a roof over my head and a place to sleep comfortably. Anyway, stop gawking and let’s go!”_

_Kise was pushed forward by Aomine and meekly followed the vampire. Aomine opened the door and when he looked back at Kise and saw him frozen stiff in his place, Aomine rolled his eyes and pulled him inside. Kise stood on the entranceway with Aomine as he shifted on his feet nervously. He was shocked when a huge purple haired man came out and watched Aomine and Kise inquiringly with his violet eyes. He was dressed in white buttoned down shirt and black pants, his hair tied back to the back of his head. Kise could see some stain on the clothes and discovered it was chocolate when he sniffed the air._

_“You brought a guest, Mine-chin?” the purple haired man—no, wait, vampire—asked, squinting his eyes at Kise. “That’s rare.”_

_“Yeah, this is Kise Ryouta,” Aomine introduced and motioned to the purple head. “Kise, this is Murasakibara Atsushi.”_

_Kise gave a hasty bow. “N-Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun,” he stuttered and he inwardly cursed for it._

_“Seriously Kise, why are you nervous? They don’t bite. Much.”_

_Kise was too edgy to even give a comment to that horrible pun. He gulped when the purple head—Murasakibara moved closer to them. Kise was tall for an ordinary Japanese men but this guy was really big. He could get crushed instantly. “Did you recruit him, Mine-chin?” Murasakibara asked but still staring at Kise._

_“I’m not recruiting him. I only wanted him to meet our esteemed leader,” Aomine answered. And Kise couldn’t wrap his head around being dragged there against his will and now there was recruiting involved. He gave Aomine a side-eye glare but he only got a smirk in return._

_Murasakibara seemed to be done analyzing Kise and shifted his gaze to Aomine. “That’s the same thing. You brought him here since you know Aka-chin might be interested in him.”_

_It took a second for Kise to comprehend that Murasakibara was possibly talking about their coven’s leader. He paused._ Eh? That nickname sure sounds familiar _, Kise thought._

_“Why are you all standing around here for?” a stoic voice questioned. Kise moved to the side so he could see past Murasakibara and saw a green haired man walking towards them, dressed in the same way as Murasakibara except his was more immaculate and an ashen waistcoat was added. The green haired vampire stopped before them and just like Murasakibara, he inspected Kise intently with his emerald eyes behind a frame of glasses._

_Kise blinked and narrowed his eyes at the newly arrived vampire. For some reason, this vampire looked familiar to him. And like a light bulb blinking on, he figured it out. This was the same vampire he saw when he first encountered Aomine. So his guess was right, they were connected and in the same coven, too. What were the chances?_

_“You’re that vampire who was staring at me from the teahouse,” the green head said and Kise was too speechless to respond and only gave an uneasy nod._

_“You met Kise before, Midorima?” Aomine asked, cutting in between them._

_The green head—Midorima?—pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Not formally, no. I only remembered him since he was watching me keenly and thought he was an enemy.”_

_“You don’t have to worry about that.” Aomine patted Kise on the shoulder, reassuring Kise since he froze at the word ‘enemy’. “This guy is good and not an enemy.”_

_“I’m Kise Ryouta. Pleased to meet you,” Kise introduced himself and gave the green head a small bow._

_The green head returned the gesture with a stiff nod. “Likewise. I’m Midorima Shintarou,” he said before turning his attention to Aomine. “I heard that you brought him to meet Akashi?”_

_“Yeah,” Aomine nodded._

Eh? Did he just say Akashi? As in—

_And then before Kise could even grasp at what he heard, Akashi Seijuurou came out to the entryway, glancing at all of them and when he noticed Kise, he gave him a proud nod and said, “It seems like you’ve succeeded, Ryouta. Well done.”_

_“Eh!” Kise gaped at the red haired vampire. “Akashicchi?!”_

_Kise looked at the Akashi, Aomine plus the two other vampires back and forth in shock. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times but the scene in front of him didn’t change. He also pinched his arms and face and since it hurt, it only meant that he wasn’t having a dream. He pointed a dumbfounded finger at Akashi and Aomine. “You…You two know each other?”_

_“That should be my line.” Aomine crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded Kise and Akashi especially the latter. “You know Akashi, Kise?”_

_Kise nodded, stunned. “I told you about him before. Akashicchi is my teacher.”_

_“What the hell!” Aomine gritted out and then let out a wild grin, turning to Akashi. “No wonder Kise’s moves looked familiar. Damn you, Akashi! You told him about distracting me, didn’t you?”_

_Akashi didn’t even seem apologetic at the accusation. “Ryouta is my student. I merely guided him. It’s not my fault that you are easily distracted Daiki. You should work on that. Do you want me to train you again?”_

_“No, thanks,” Aomine snorted and slapped Kise on the back, making him cough and splutter. “Besides, you have a new student that needs more practice than I do.”_

_Still in a state of shock, Kise regarded Aomine and Akashi in confusion. “You two know each other,” he repeated and then, “Wait, does this mean you two are in the same coven?!”_

_“Yeah, we are,” Aomine answered, nodding his head. “Akashi is our leader. Midorima is the second in command. I’m the fighter. And Murasakibara is our chef.”_

_“Mine-chin, I’ll crush you,” Murasakibara stated, miffed at the way he was introduced. “I’ll let you eat only vegetables.”_

_Aomine whirled at Murasakibara for that. “What? Murasakibara!”_

_“In any case, come inside Ryouta,” Akashi interjected and left the other two vampires in their squabble, seemingly already used to it. He motioned for Kise to follow him inside the house with Midorima bringing up the rear. “I know you have questions and we have a lot to talk about.”_

_Kise silently followed Akashi inside and in any other time, he would survey the villa’s interior but due to his nervousness, he was distracted. Akashi opened some door to a room, letting Kise stepped inside first. It was a parlor of some sort with huge windows filtering the sunlight, making the white walls and décor brighter. And wow, no one would think a bunch of vampires lived here with its vividness._

_“Sit wherever you like Ryouta,” Akashi said as he sat on a white armchair. He glanced at Midorima and gestured something with his fingers. Midorima nodded and after giving Kise one last look, left him and Akashi alone in the room._

_Kise chose to sit on another armchair across Akashi. “Um, Akashicchi—“ he started to say but Akashi raised a hand to stop him._

_“I know you’re confused by a lot of things, Ryouta. But first, I want to explain why I did not tell you of my association with Daiki,” Akashi said, clasping his hands together on his lap. However, before Akashi could begin, the door opened by Murasakibara, who was carrying a tray of tea and club sandwiches with Aomine behind him._

_As Murasakibara placed the snacks on the table, Aomine settled on the windowsill after nodding at Kise in reassurance. Kise thanked Murasakibara for pouring his tea and took his cup. Akashi murmured his thanks but didn’t pick up his tea and Murasakibara soon left thereafter._

_Trying to calm his nerves, Kise took a sandwich as he waited for Akashi to speak again. “Ryouta,” Akashi called and Kise straightened up as he chewed slowly. “Do you know of Daiki’s reputation?”_

_Kise swallowed his sandwich before opening his mouth. “What do you mean reputation?” he asked, glancing at Aomine at the corner of his eye. “Is Aominecchi popular or something?”_

_“You could say that,” Akashi vaguely answered. “You’ve never been outside of Japan, haven’t you? Incidentally, you haven’t met many vampires here either.”_

_Kise nodded his head even if Akashi wasn’t exactly asking. “I don’t associate with some vampires I met and try to steer clear away from them. Aominecchi was different though so I befriended him.”_

_“Regardless, I’m certain you’re not out of the loop when it came to vampire rumors.” Akashi took his cup of tea, sipping quietly. “Have you heard of the Dark Hunter, Ryouta?”_

_Kise blinked and he almost spilled his tea in surprise. He placed down his tea cup before he could break it. Of course, he knew of the Dark Hunter. Who in the world did not? “Yeah, I knew of him. Even though he’s a vampire, he hunts vampires, too. Do you know him Akashicchi?”_

_Kise turned his stare to Aominecchi when he heard him snort, an amused smirk playing on his lips. Wait just a minute. Aomine’s reputation. The Dark Hunter. Kise’s eyes trailed between Akashi and Aomine. “No way,” he uttered in pure shock and awe. He hastily stood up and pointed at Aomine. “Aominecchi is the Dark Hunter?! No way!”_

_Aomine let out a smug grin, basking at Kise’s astonishment it seemed. “That’s me, all right.”_

_“You’re not cool as I imagined!” Kise protested. He was mostly in denial. “You’re just a pervert who likes big boobs and meat!”_

_“Oi!”_

_Kise could hear Akashi coughing to subtly hide his laughter. He focused his gaze back to Akashi. His mind was blank and comprehension still hadn’t found him yet. “Aominecchi is really the Dark Hunter?” he asked, still in disbelief._

_“I’m afraid so,” Akashi answered, his red eyes twinkling in amusement. “You seemed to be disappointed, Ryouta.”_

_Kise flopped back to his seat with a sigh. “Well, yeah, I mean I just met one of the powerful vampires in the world and he’s a pervert.”_

_“Oi, I can still kick your butt Kise!” Aomine yelled._

_Kise chose to ignore Aomine. He still couldn’t believe that he was in the presence of a powerful vampire. At once, he remembered all the things he’d done and some things he forced Aomine to do (that was embarrassing!). Even so, it was no wonder why he couldn’t defeat Aomine in their spars._

_Hold on, it was obvious now as to why he couldn’t defeat Aomine. Then, what about…_

_Kise paused and stared intently at the red haired vampire sitting across from him. Akashi seemed to have inkling at his train of thought and waited for him to get it. “T-Then, Akashicchi, who are you?” he asked, visibly gulping. There was only one vampire stronger than the Dark Hunter. If Kise guessed it right, that only meant…_

_Aomine was the one who answered. “Akashi is the Red Emperor.”_

_Kise’s mind went blank. He was close to pathetically fainting right then and there until he heard Aomine muttering “don’t pass out now, idiot” in a sarcastic tone. He discreetly pinched his legs again and at the sting, he knew he wasn’t really dreaming. So not only did he embarrass himself and showed a pitiable side in front of the Dark Hunter but to the Red Emperor, too; the two strongest existing vampires in the world._

Kill me now _, was Kise’s inward mantra._

_“There is no need to fret, Ryouta,” Akashi’s smooth voice broke through Kise’s pitying state and he looked at the Red Emperor. “It is rare that a vampire hasn’t recognized us immediately and we knew you were not feigning your nescience. As a matter of fact, we find it a good change of pace. This is precisely why I did not inform you of our own status nor I and Daiki’s connection. We merely wish for you to regard us as friends as you have showed this past few weeks.”_

_Kise kind of understood what Akashi was saying. If he knew firsthand that they were the Dark Hunter and Red Emperor, his actions and attitude would have been different. In other words, Akashi and Aomine only wanted to be treated normal and not to be put on a pedestal._

_Now he knew why Aomine was surprised when Kise didn’t recognize him when they first introduced each other; or when Kise didn’t bat an eyelash when Akashi said his name and his amusement afterwards. Well, Kise only knew of their aliases and not their names so it came as a no shock that he wouldn’t be able to identify them._

_“Um, so do I have to bow and kneel or something?” Kise asked, having nothing to say and blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_“Idiot,” Aomine muttered, smacking Kise upside the head. He took a sandwich as he lounged down on the sofa adjacent to Kise and Akashi’s seat. “Just treat us like you always do. If you try bowing or kneeling in front of us, I’ll beat you until you can’t move.”_

_“Now, Daiki, there is no need for violence,” Akashi pacified. “Ryouta’s reaction is what I expected to be. He is still in a state of shock, I presume.”_

_Shock was an understatement in Kise’s opinion but he was gradually accepting the truth glaring in front of his eyes. Kise clutched his knees and tried to wipe the sweat on his hands. “So, um, may I ask what I’m doing here? I mean, Aominecchi dragged me here to meet his leader but Akashicchi is the leader so…” he trailed off, grasping at words._

_Akashi motioned for Kise to drink his tea and eat more sandwiches, probably to make him relax. Then, Akashi began, “Daiki is often rebellious, closed-off and disagreeable so he doesn’t get along with most people or vampires. So hearing him go into town to meet someone was astonishing. Atsushi guessed that Daiki found a lover.”_

_Kise almost choked on his sandwich for that while Aomine did choke and glared at Akashi which his leader only disregarded. “But I figured that wasn’t the case. And Daiki only confirmed it when he told me that he was meeting a friend,” Akashi continued. Meanwhile, Kise smirked at Aomine at the term ‘friend’ which Aomine rolled his eyes for. “So imagine my surprise when I met Ryouta by coincidence and found out that you were Daiki’s friend. It was like we were all destined to meet.”_

_“That was cheesy and sappy even for you, Akashi,” Aomine couldn’t help but comment. “And where are you going with this anyway? Just get to the point. You already know Kise personally so it should be fine, right?”_

_Kise looked between Akashi and Aomine. As usual, he really didn’t get Aomine at times. In contrast, Akashi seemed irritated at Aomine for his insolence. And Kise thanked all the deities that Akashi wasn’t scowling at him. He would probably combust where he sat. But he also admired Aomine for being able to withheld Akashi’s heated glare. “Akashicchi, Aominecchi,” he called, interrupting their silent battle._

_Akashi turned to Kise and as if anticipating his question, said. “What Daiki meant is my offer.”_

_“Offer?” Kise repeated, confused._

_“I wish for Ryouta to join my coven.”_

_“Eh?” Kise blinked at Akashi. “EHH!”_

_Did Kise just hear it right? Did the Red Emperor offered him to join his coven? With the renowned Dark Hunter and Vampire Doctor (plus, Murasakibara but he didn’t know if the purple head had an alias or what but Kise knew he was strong, too)? “W-Wait, isn’t this all too fast? I just formally met Akashicchi’s coven today. I can’t just join you that impulsively.”_

_“I know you had too many surprises today Ryouta,” said Akashi. “And I’m not going to force you to join my coven. I will give you time to think about this. It is an important decision you need to make after all. All I’m asking is for you to get to know my coven more.”_

_Kise stared at Akashi. He knew puzzlement was all over his face. He was too stunned to shield what he was feeling. “But why? I mean, why do you want me to join your coven? All of you are strong and well-known vampires. I would just be a hindrance to everyone.”_

_Aomine frowned at Kise and proceeded to flick his forehead. “Do you think I’m going to waste my time and effort to spar with someone who wasn’t even worth it? And do you seriously think Akashi will teach and train someone who wasn’t worth the effort and is a hindrance? Jeez, you’re an idiot. Fine, I’ll be blunt. You’re strong Kise. And I’m not saying this lightly. I met a bunch of vampires but they weren’t as strong as you. And that was even before Akashi taught you. You are not burden. Akashi proposed it because he—and I—know you deserved it. Get that through your thick skull.”_

_Aomine’s statement made evident by prodding his finger hard at Kise’s forehead, uncaring at his cries. “Okay, okay, I get it!” Kise wailed and rubbed his—pretty sure—red forehead. “I’ll think about joining your coven Akashicchi. Um, does it have a timeline or…?”_

_“Of course not,” Akashi answered, clasping his hands together on his lap as he leaned forward. “Take all the time you need Ryouta. And when you made your decision, you can come to me.”_

_Kise nodded. “I understand. Thank you, Akashicchi. Also, when you said you wanted me to get to know your coven more, do you mean it’s fine for me to go here at your home?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Is that okay? What if one of your enemies followed me and led them here? I don’t want that.”_

_Akashi shook his head. “No need to fret, Ryouta. That will not happen. I can assure you that.”_

_Kise wanted to know more but a knock sounded and the door opened to reveal Midorima, who immediately set his sights solely to Akashi. To Kise, it was as if the two were having a silent conversation. Must be because they knew each other well since according to the rumors, the Vampire Doctor was the first one the Red Emperor invited into his coven._

_“I’m afraid I need to cut this meeting short,” Akashi said as he stood up. “You can stay here for a while if you want Ryouta. In fact, do stay until dinner. Daiki will entertain you given that you are his guest officially. If you’ll excuse me then.”_

_Kise watched as Akashi left the room with Midorima before turning his attention to Aomine. “So you’re the Dark Hunter?”_

_Aomine sighed in exasperation. “You’re still not over that? Just accept it already.”_

_“I will. Tonight when I’m alone,” Kise said. “Anyway, I know about Akashicchi and Midorima-kun but what about Murasakibara-kun? I sensed that he’s strong but I didn’t hear any stories about him. And he’s in your coven.”_

_Aomine swiped the last sandwich and munched on it before answering. “Murasakibara recently joined the coven. And you haven’t heard of him because Akashi made it that way. He said that it was too early for the others to know about Murasakibara.”_

_“What is that supposed to mean? Is there something special about Murasakibara-kun?”_

_Aomine swallowed and took a drink of his tea only to winced, probably because the tea was already cold. “Sounds about right,” he said. “I trust you and I’m sure Akashi does, too so I’m going to tell you.”_

_Well, that sure sounded like Kise would regret if he ever let the secret out. “Okay.”_

_“Akashi was the one who turned Murasakibara.”_

_Kise gaped at Aomine after his revelation. “Are you serious? You mean, Akashicchi is Murasakibara-kun’s sire?!”_

_Well, that totally answered why Murasakibara emitted a strong aura at first glance. A sire as strong as Akashi would result to a strong vampire. Of course, it was still a case to case basis. Some newborn vampires easily overshadowed their sires. Like him, for instance, maybe it was the same for Akashi, Aomine and Midorima, too._

_Kise also understood why Akashi was still keeping Murasakibara hidden. If vampires found out that The Red Emperor turned someone, it would cause uproar in their society. Akashi was probably waiting for Murasakibara to get stronger so he could take care of himself without relying on Akashi’s power._

_“Your coven sure is…fascinating,” Kise remarked._ For the lack of a better word _, he added in his mind._

_Aomine only raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course, what did you expect?”_

_Kise just finished his tea. Truth be told, he expected nothing less._

**xXx**

_Just like he promised, Kise visited the villa every single day and got to know Midorima and Murasakibara more. They were cautious at first but he bypassed their standoffish demeanor and got in their good graces easily. (Maybe interacting with both Akashi and Aomine also helped a bit.) Although Akashi said that it was his own effort since Kise was pretty friendly and approachable. (“No, it’s because he’s annoying,” was the other three’s explanation.)_

_Kise’s spar with Aomine and his training with Akashi were still in motion. Sometimes, Midorima joined in because as he said, ‘It’s pathetic watching Kise lose every time’. While Murasakibara joined because the others were doing it, too which Kise didn’t mind since Murasakibara’s defense was really good._

_“Ah, I give up! I’m too tired,” Kise loudly complained before dropping his wooden sword to the side and unceremoniously flopped down on the grass, closing his eyes. Even with Midorima and Murasakibara’s added help in training Kise still couldn’t catch up to Aomine’s strength and always lost in their spars._

_“Is that all you’ve got Kise?” Kise heard Aomine taunted. “I think I overestimated you. Akashi must be wasting his time teaching someone as pathetic as you.”_

_Kise wanted to roll his eyes at Aomine’s insults but he was too worn-out to open his eyes and wanted to doze down and sleep. “I’m not falling for your taunts again Aominecchi. The last time I did that, Akashicchi got mad at me since I pushed myself too hard. And Akashicchi is very scary when pissed!”_

_Kise was confused when he heard nothing from Aomine and opened his eyes, sitting up. He blinked when he saw Aomine with an introspective yet somewhat weary expression on his face. “Something wrong Aominecchi?” he asked._

_His question seemed to snap Aomine out of his reverie and regarded Kise with an unreadable look. “It’s nothing Kise,” he muttered before shifting the conversation to a safer one. “So have you decided yet? Are you going to join the coven or not? Akashi is patient but he couldn’t wait on you forever.”_

_“Hmm…Well, I don’t know yet. I mean, everyone is friendly even Midorimacchi”—Kise ignored the snort Aomine let out for that—“He helped and explained a lot of things to me. Murasakicchi and I totally bonded over cooking. And I already get along with you and Akashicchi.”_

_Aomine crossed his arms. “So, what’s the problem? If you get along with everyone and you don’t have and complaints about the coven, why don’t you join right away? You’re not like me who hated staying in a group.”_

_“That’s the thing I don’t understand. If you hated being in a coven, why did you join Akashicchi’s?” Kise asked._

_Aomine scowled and rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness. “I made a bet with Akashi and lost. So now I’m here.”_

_“Aominecchi should already know that betting against Akashicchi is futile. Akashicchi always win,” Kise pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone and a teasing smile._

_Aomine rolled his eyes. “You sound like Murasakibara. And stop changing the subject. What’s stopping you from joining unless you have an offer from another coven?”_

_“No, I don’t have one,” Kise negated, waving his hands dramatically. “You know I haven’t really met a lot of vampires. I already told you about Kasamatsu-senpai, right? Before we parted ways, they actually wanted me to join their coven and, as you can see, I refused. They understood my decision and Senpai gave me an advice. He said that a coven is like a family and that I should find a one that I would treat as a family.”_

_Aomine stared at him for a moment before sitting across from him. “Truth to be told, I never thought of it that way before. But I guess this senpai of yours has a point. All of us lost our families and it’s not like we can live alone for the rest of our eternal life. That would be too sad and lonely. We were humans once so we seek companionship as well. And a coven is the closest thing we have to a family. And just like a family, covens vary from each other. But do you know the difference between family and coven?”_

_“No,” Kise shook his head. “What is it?”_

_“Your family doesn’t choose you but you can choose a coven,” Aomine revealed. “Familial bonds don’t form just because of your blood. Sometimes there are people who are more of a family to us than our biological ones. I’m fortunate that I had my family, reunited with my childhood friend and now I have a coven that I considered important to me. Like a family.” Aomine grimaced when he said the last statement. “Don’t tell Akashi I said that though. I wouldn’t hear the rest of it.”_

_Kise bit his lower lip to stifle his laugh but he couldn’t hold it back and let out an amused laughter. “I didn’t know Aominecchi could be so sentimental!”_

_“Shut up!” Aomine smacked Kise at the back of his head, trying in vain to hide his reddening face._

_Kise still let out a chuckle or two despite Aomine threatening to beat him up and teased the vampire. That quickly turned into wrestling like children on the ground and only stopped when Midorima threw a bucket full of water on them, drenching them both, since they were disturbing his work with their ruckus. Aomine got his revenge when he dragged Midorima to their squabble and threw a mud straight to his face. Things promptly escalated to a mud fight and Kise couldn’t remember when Murasakibara joined in and only noticed him when he was hit in the back by Murasakibara._

_Akashi found them like this and only shook his head in amusement at their chaos, waiting for their explanation. Kise and Aomine couldn’t hide their impish grins and tuned out Midorima’s whines and grumbles as he accounted what happened while Murasakibara tried to wipe off the chunks of mud in his clothes and hair._

_After bathing and cleaning himself up, Kise went to Akashi’s study and took a deep breath before knocking. He opened the door when Akashi told him to come in. Kise sat on the chair in front of Akashi’s table as he watched Akashi write._

_Akashi placed down his fountain pen and quietly observed Kise. “I assume you’re meeting me regarding my offer to join the coven. So have you made up your mind, Ryouta?”_

_“Yeah—I mean, yes,” Kise cleared his throat before nodding his head, staring determinedly at Akashi. “I’ll join your coven Akashicchi.”_

_Akashi leaned forward as he clasped his hands together on the table as if cross-examining Kise. “If you don’t mind me asking, what cemented your decision in staying here? You have a soft spot for the Kaijou coven and I had inkling that you would join them a few years from now if you hadn’t joined mine yet.”_

_“You know Kasamatsu-senpai and the rest, Akashicchi?” Kise asked instead._

_Akashi nodded. “You could say Kasamatsu Yukio is an acquaintance of mine.”_

_“I see. Actually, I don’t know the exact reason why but it felt like being here—with you and everyone—is right. Maybe I would be happy with all my senpai but I wanted more. More of what, I don’t know. It’s kind of confusing and my emotions are like a jumbled mess. But I feel like I belong here, in this coven.” Kise scratched his cheek with his finger, trying to hide his discomfort. “Sorry, Akashicchi, I don’t make any sense.”_

_Akashi stood up from his chair and went around the table, stopping before Kise. “No, I perfectly understand what you mean, Ryouta,” he said, giving Kise a small smile. Kise blinked when Akashi gently patted him on the head._

_Kise returned the smile with a genuine one._

**xXx**

“So that’s how you joined Akashi-kun’s coven,” Kuroko concluded and pinched Kise’s nose, just because. He ignored Kise’s whines and only let him go when Kise poked his side to tickle him. Too bad for Kise, he wasn’t ticklish there.

Kise pouted at him. “How come you reaction to my story is so different from Aominecchi’s? I want a hug, too Kurokocchi!” He opened his arms to Kuroko and he almost wanted to roll his eyes at Kise’s antics.

“You already had your quota of hugs from me, Kise-kun.”

“There’s a quota?!”

Even if he wasn’t outwardly showing it, Kuroko was glad Kise was back to normal. He only listened in amusement and fondness when Kise narrated his meeting with the whole coven, watching Kise’s smile and wild hand gestures as he spoke. Kise seemed really happy as he recalled his first meeting with the coven.

They swiveled their heads to the library door when it opened and saw Akashi stepping inside. Akashi fondly regarded the two of them as he walked over to the couch and sat beside Kise, his hand on his head to ruffle his blond hair. “Everything is good now, I hope?”

“Yes, everything is well, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko answered, giving Akashi a small smile while Kise nodded with a grin of his own. Kuroko’s lips then formed into a frown which Akashi easily caught.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Akashi asked as he Kise turned to Kuroko.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Kuroko trailed off and wanted to backtrack but Akashi and Kise’s curious stare kind of changed his mind. “I feel like a newly married wife to a husband with problematic kids that needed guidance or something.”

Akashi couldn’t help the smirk on his face at Kuroko’s words and even Kise let out a soft laugh. “You kind of are, Kurokocchi,” Kise said and for that Kuroko rolled his eyes at them this time.

“So should we make it official?” Akashi suggested with his amused smirk still plastered on his face. “We could marry right now if you want, my love.”

Kuroko leveled Akashi with a withering glare. “How romantic of you, Akashi-kun.”

“You’ll make a good bride, Kurokocchi,” Kise added in.

“Why am I a bride? I’m a guy,” Kuroko complained, pouting. “And I’m not going to marry Akashi-kun.”

“Yet,” Akashi and Kise spoke at the same time.

Kuroko could only helplessly sigh at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 will be posted on Nov. 13.


	16. 16th Night

**Sixteenth Night: Games and Riddles**

“I don’t think I can kill a vampire.”

Kuroko was surprised when he suddenly blurted that out. He only though of that since he was reading a novel with vampires as its characters except from the main protagonist. Kuroko was in the climax with the main character turned into a vampire and almost killed her sire and mentor.

(He picked the book because of Kise and Aomine’s affronted faces when he mentioned the story to them and told Kuroko that all of those were fiction and didn’t resemble any truth. Midorima and Murasakibara agreed to this while Akashi only glanced at his book in amusement.)

Kuroko turned to Akashi beside him when he heard him closing his own book. They were on his bed and reading novels to pass the time before settling to sleep. “Are you finished reading, Akashi-kun?” he asked.

Instead of answering his question, Akashi faced Kuroko after placing his book down on the bedside table. “What do you mean you can’t kill a vampire? Daiki and Ryouta already trained you to incapacitate one. The next step should be killing it before it could attack you again.”

“Yes, they did,” Kuroko answered, “but no matter how much I practice, it will still be different when I’m already in that moment. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are training me seriously but I know the difference between that and a frontal attack from a vampire with intent to kill me. I’ll be killed instantly.”

Kuroko blinked when Akashi abruptly cupped his face and gazed at him in shock. “Akashi-kun—“

“Don’t ever say that again,” Akashi firmly and intensely stated as his crimson eyes flashed like a blazing inferno. Noticing how fervent he was, Akashi sighed and his eyes dimmed to a slow burn. “Merely thinking of that scenario just makes my blood go cold. I can’t lose you, Tetsuya. _I just can’t_.”

Kuroko could only nod his head as his whole being was simply stunned to the core at Akashi’s revelation. “I’m sorry,” was the only thing he could say as he was wrapped in Akashi’s embrace. He didn’t know why Akashi was so this ardent but he got the sense that Akashi lost someone important before and couldn’t afford to experience that pain again.

Was it his parents? A sibling? Maybe Friends? Or perhaps…a former lover?

In any case, Kuroko needed to sidetrack Akashi from lamenting. As much as he wanted to know and he knew that he would get answers if he asked Akashi now, Kuroko still wasn’t ready to find out. Perhaps he was being a coward but he wanted to remain ignorant for now. “Anyway, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko started as he pulled away from Akashi, “what do you suggest I do? Does Akashi-kun know some kind of trick for me to overpower a vampire?”

“Overpowering a vampire is impossible for you, love,” Akashi answered, taking Kuroko’s lead.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “As you pointed out earlier I can incapacitate a vampire so why do you think it’s impossible? Is it because I’m human?”

“There is a difference between disabling a vampire to overpowering one,” Akashi countered. “And perhaps the reason for that is as you said, you are human. The latter is harder for you than the former. Not to mention, even by human standards, you are weak, my love. ”

Kuroko slightly glared at Akashi. “Akashi-kun is too frank.”

Akashi’s mouth tipped in a small smile. “There’s no point in denying it, love. You should be aware of your own weakness.”

“Then, what does Akashi-kun propose I do?” Kuroko asked. All the training and practice he’d undergo would be a moot point if he couldn’t attack a vampire and get killed instead.

“Tetsuya, I’m not the only one who recognized you’re unique talent. Everyone is already familiar with it. And you even incorporated it to your own fighting style. It is apparent that you should use it to your advantage,” Akashi said, gazing at him seriously.

Kuroko blinked. “By unique talent, you mean my weak presence? Can I beat a vampire with just that?”

“Of course,” Akashi nodded. “Your weak presence enables you to be undetected to the point of being invisible. You can ensure your success if you use it for a surprise attack. It’s the only advantage you have. You can’t beat a vampire with brute force, Tetsuya. It is certain you will lose in that regard.”

“Is Akashi-kun saying I should use misdirection to fight a vampire?” Kuroko asked, looking at Akashi in confusion. “I understand what you mean, but is it possible?”

“Nothing is impossible if one sets his mind to it. And after watching Tetsuya train, I noticed that you’re unconsciously using misdirection when fighting. Most of the time, you’re only using it when you’re on the defense. But you’re true strength lies on the offensive. I believe in you, Tetsuya. I’m confident you’ll be able to master your own style. And if I remember correctly, Tetsuya also uses misdirection in playing basketball.”

Kuroko nodded; a bit stunned that Akashi knew his playing style in basketball. “I do. But I’m a passing specialist and a support type of player. Basketball and defeating a vampire are vastly poles apart. How can I use my weak presence against them? It’s not like I can pass my weapon to a vampire.”

“You are right in saying those two things are dissimilar,” said Akashi as he leaned closer to Kuroko. “But, Tetsuya, we are fighting for our survival. If a vampire tries to kill you, do not hesitate in killing it. You aren’t going to shoot a ball through the net but staking a vampire through its heart. And you can easily do that if you use misdirection.”

Kuroko clenched his fists on his lap. “But I don’t want to kill anyone. I can’t do it Akashi-kun.”

“I know,” Akashi said sympathetically. “But between your life and a vampire trying to kill you, you have no choice but to choose. Kill or be killed. Survive or die.”

Kuroko stared at Akashi, his face devoid of any emotion. He knew what Akashi was saying but this is a life—a supernatural one but still a life they were talking about. He is not a killer.

“I know you still don’t understand my point. And I will do everything I can to ensure you won’t be in that situation until you’re prepared,” Akashi continued as he scooted closer Kuroko and took hold of his hands. “But if that were to happen, Tetsuya, promise me you’ll live. That you will at least try to survive.”

Kuroko grasped Akashi’s hands. “Akashi-kun, I…”

“Promise me, Tetsuya,” Akashi insisted.

Kuroko gazed hard at Akashi’s ruby red eyes. He could see desperation reflecting in them, an unusual emotion coming from Akashi. He knew Akashi was only worried about him. When Akashi looked at him like that, how could he say no? “I promise Akashi-kun,” Kuroko vowed. “I promise that I will live.”

Akashi gave him a soft smile and tenderly kissed his knuckles. “Thank you, my love.”

“Even so, I still don’t know how to use my misdirection to vampires,” Kuroko said, going back to their previous topic. “It doesn’t seem to work on you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi released his hands and leaned back. “Don’t worry, love, it will work on vampires. The only reason why it doesn’t work on me is because of my eye.”

“Your eye?” Kuroko repeated, curious as to what Akashi meant.

“It’s a story for another time,” Akashi said with a dismissive wave of his hand and Kuroko had to sigh for that. Akashi was really full of secrets. But Kuroko knew not to pry since it would only lead to Akashi in a bad mood and Kuroko didn’t want that.

“Anyway, love, how about we play a little game?” Akashi asked with a smirk splayed on his lips.

**xXx**

Kuroko only watched as Akashi tugged his gloves tighter and he stared back at Kuroko before eyeing his coven. They were in the entryway seeing Akashi off. Akashi took the gray overlong coat Murasakibara handed him and slipped into it. “Well then, I trust everyone to watch over Tetsuya.”

“You sound like I always get in trouble, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned.

Akashi smirked. “I’m just looking out for you, my love.”

“Where are you going again?” Kuroko asked. He was curious to where everyone went to when they go outside. Except when Murasakibara went grocery shopping and always asked Kuroko if he had any requests.

“I’m going to meet someone,” Akashi answered. Kuroko didn’t know he was frowning until Akashi pointed it out, his tone full of amusement. “Stop pouting, love. I’m only meeting informants of mine not a secret lover. So don’t worry, you have nothing to be jealous about.”

Kuroko shifted his eyes away from Akashi’s amused gaze. “I am not jealous,” he said though his voice kind of lacked conviction.

“Whatever you say, my love,” said Akashi as he tried to hide his smile. “I’ll be back at, say, around dinner.”

The whole coven seemed surprised at that. “But that means you’ll be gone for the whole day Akashicchi,” Kise said, confused. “Does your meeting have to last that long?”

“Of course not,” said Akashi as he gave Kuroko a subtle meaningful look. “I have other things that I need to attend to.”

Kuroko knew what Akashi was suggesting. Akashi was giving him the whole day as an allotted time for their _game_. He really didn’t know what Akashi was thinking when he thought of this game; aside from as a way of training, of course. And it wasn’t like there were going to be winners and losers in this. Well, except from him since if he was successful, it would be an advantage for him.

“Take care Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said before the rest of the coven could further question their leader.

Akashi gave him a small smile. “I'm going, my love,” he said, stepping outside the mansion with a car waiting for him. Murasakibara closed the door before Kuroko could see if Akashi was the one driving or if there was someone else on the car.

“Well, that’s that,” Aomine remarked as he let out a huge yawn. “I’m going to take a nap. Want to come with me, Tetsu?” He blinked when Kuroko didn’t answer and looked around the entryway. “Tetsu? Hey, did any of you see Tetsu?”

Kise’s eyes wandered around the place to search for Kuroko and then shrugged at Aomine. “Kurokocchi was just here. Maybe he went upstairs?”

“Since when did Tetsu move that fast?”

Murasakibara only passed by them and went to his room while Midorima reprimand the two. “If Kuroko wants to be alone, you should let him be. You two are often stuck to his side that he maybe got annoyed of you both.”

As the two tried to protest at Midorima’s statement, Kuroko watched their reflections on the big vase displayed on the table in front of him. So they really didn’t notice his presence as soon as he used misdirection. He hid behind the wall in the corner of the left hallway near the entryway while they were watching Akashi leave.

Kuroko remembered last night as Akashi explained the mechanics of the game. Akashi gave him different yet specific colored markers and told him to place it on everyone without their notice. Akashi forbade Kuroko to put it when he was with any of them, aware of his presence and had to plant the stickers when the vampires were alone.

It sounded easy at first but considering how keen their senses were, it would be difficult for Kuroko. Akashi’s only advice was for Kuroko to his use his weak presence and misdirection to his full advantage. Whatever the case may be, Kuroko had to be creative in playing this game. For some reason, he didn’t want to lose.

Kuroko returned his attention back to the three—now, two vampires. Midorima must have left while Kuroko was lost in his thoughts. He watched as Kise left Aomine and skipped to somewhere. And with that, Kuroko decided Aomine as his first mark.

Aside from Akashi, Aomine’s senses were superb. He could feel Kuroko from miles away but that was when Kuroko didn’t hide his presence. He never once tried misdirection on Aomine except when they were training and Aomine’s guard was always up at that time. Now though, not so much, maybe Kuroko could do this but he needed to be careful. For Kuroko, Aomine was the hardest to catch off guard. It was best to get this over with early on the game.

And so, Kuroko followed Aomine like a ghost, taking careful measures to make his steps inaudible and willed his heartbeat in a slow yet steady rhythm. Aomine always took a nap outside so Kuroko was confused when Aomine veered to his room instead. Did Aomine already catch onto Kuroko’s presence?

Kuroko quickly slipped inside Aomine’s room before the door was shut closed and situated himself to an inconspicuous part of the area. If Aomine was going to sleep in his room, Kuroko had to wait a long time for Aomine to wake up and leave his room. Kuroko couldn’t afford to put the marker on Aomine while he was asleep. Aomine always knew when someone was near him especially if he was sleeping so that was a no go.

Fortunately for Kuroko, Aomine didn’t seem set on sleeping and instead was sitting on his bed, appearing to be deep in thought which was unusual to Kuroko. Kuroko rested his back to the wall and observed Aomine in fascination, who was rummaging underneath his bed. Kuroko was curious as to what Aomine was looking for and then rolled his eyes when he saw the scantily clad bikini girl on the cover of a magazine.

After almost an hour of just standing, Kuroko was getting bored and wished that Aomine would get out of the room. He didn’t have much opening if they were in an enclosed place like this. And as if hearing Kuroko, Aomine stretched and stood up, moving to the door. Kuroko stealthily shadowed Aomine and stopped when Aomine halted in his tracks and took out his phone from his pocket.

Aomine took a right in the corner and opened the balcony doors, stepping outside. Shrouded by a big potted plant near the balcony, Kuroko tried to eavesdrop on Aomine. This wasn’t part of the game but he was curious.

“Yo,” Aomine greeted to his phone. “What? Why? I don’t wanna. Why don’t _you_ do it, asshole?” A few silence and then, “Fine, fine, I’ll do it. Tomorrow, right? Where? Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Kuroko hastily moved further behind the plant as Aomine passed by his hiding place. He stiffened in fear at the sound of rustling leaves when he tried to step out. At the corner of his eye, he saw Aomine pausing and looked back. Kuroko gulped and stabilized his breathing as Aomine approached. Holding his breath, he kept an eye as Aomine closed the balcony doors and departed.

Kuroko inwardly relieved a sigh of relief. That was a really close call. He really thought Aomine found him. Nevertheless, it was good thing that happened. Kuroko got the chance to place the marker on Aomine and put it on his back. Since Aomine was often messy, the others would disregard it when they saw it.

Despite having done with Aomine, Kuroko silently trailed after him and then blinked when Aomine was suddenly gone. Aomine must have used his vampire speed to get away from him. In any case, it only meant that Aomine was aware that someone (or something) was following him but still hadn’t figured out that it was Kuroko.

At any rate, Kuroko wasn’t worried where Aomine was going since judging by the direction Aomine trekked, it was obvious where he would go. He silently made his way to the control room where Midorima was. (Midorima corrected Kise’s name of ‘command center’ when Kuroko used it once before.)

Due to his panic, Aomine must have forgotten to close the door which was just fortunate for Kuroko and peeked inside. He didn’t step inside in the off chance that they might see him. Kuroko saw Aomine gesturing wildly with his hands while Midorima looked annoyed and put off, perhaps because he was interrupted in his work.

“You’re imagining things Aomine,” Kuroko heard Midorima said as he glared at Aomine. “It’s inconceivable to believe that someone was following you in here. There is a possibility that it was only Kuroko. Have you forgotten about his weak presence?”

“I would know if it was Tetsu,” Aomine protested. “Yeah, Tetsu’s presence is so low but I got used to it already. Well, most of the time but still. And I could sense Tetsu’s blood from miles away! So I’m pretty sure it wasn’t Tetsu!”

To Kuroko, it looked like Midorima wanted to roll his eyes at Aomine but seemed to decide against it. “Then, maybe it was only your imagination,” Midorima said and tried to go back to his work.

Aomine didn’t let him though and grabbed Midorima by his shoulders. “Midorima, you researched this mansion thoroughly, right? There are no shades here, right? Tell me, Midorima!”

_Shades?_ Kuroko thought, his interest peaked at the unfamiliar word.

“Stop shaking me, Aomine!” Midorima groused as he pushed Aomine’s hands off him. “And yes, I did a background check. And no, there are no shades around here. And I already placed a technical barrier around the whole estate so having a passing shade in the mansion is not feasible.”

Aomine seemed to relax slightly at Midorima’s explanation. “Are you sure?”

Midorima only sighed at him. “Yes, I’m sure,” he said and regarded Aomine disapprovingly. “And the way I see it, you still have that irrational fear of ghosts, Aomine.”

“Oh, shut up!” Aomine complained.

Kuroko blinked as he disregarded Aomine’s grumbles (although he inwardly smirked and filed that info just in case). _I see, so shades mean ghosts. Wait, ghosts exist?_ He wondered why Midorima didn’t disclose it in their lessons. Maybe he forgot? Or perhaps they would tackle it in the future?

When Kuroko noticed that Midorima dismissed Aomine, he stepped inside and hid behind the door. Since Aomine forgot to close the door on his way in, Kuroko was pretty sure he would forget to close it again after leaving. He watched as Aomine strode away and by the looks of it, he was still guarded even after Midorima’s rationalization. There was no point in following Aomine since Kuroko already placed the small sticker on him. He guessed that his next mark would be Midorima.

Now how should he go about this?

**xXx**

Midorima sighed as Aomine left the control room. He frowned when Aomine just abruptly left without closing the door and stood up to close it, annoyed at the interruption. He stilled when he heard a loud clatter behind him and turned around to find a bunch of fallen documents on the floor. Narrowing his eyes at the mess, he walked over and crouched to clean it up.

Midorima wondered how the papers had fallen over when there were now windows in the room so a wind knocking it over wouldn’t be possible. He paused in taking another document from the floor as his eyes keenly swept over the room. He couldn’t feel any presence in the room, not even a shade. He cursed Aomine for putting that thought in him and went back to arranging the documents, placing them back on the shelf.

Even so, thoughts about shades wouldn’t leave his mind. And with that, Midorima closed his laptop and decided to go back to it later after he checked if the barrier was still in place. It was better to be safe than sorry. They had to be more cautious now more than ever because of their enemy.

Midorima went outside the mansion and headed to the northern part of the estate—a small, isolated and secluded forest. He had to admit the forest gave off an unusual vibe that Kise, Murasakibara and obviously Aomine didn’t try to venture in it often. Midorima gave his reservations about the forest to Akashi but his leader waved off his doubts and was set on buying the estate despite it. Aside from the bizarre atmosphere, there was nothing out of the ordinary in the forest itself nor did it have any supernatural ties so he agreed as well.

Midorima proceeded further until he found what he was looking for, a bricked water well. The well was dry but it provided a good location for the center of the barrier he put up. He peered inside the well and when he saw the magical item faintly shimmering, he knew the barrier was still working. Midorima reared back and turned around to find Kise jogging towards him. “What are you doing here Kise?”

“That should be by line. What are you doing Midorimacchi?” Kise asked, glancing at Midorima before leaning forward a little and looked down at the well. “Are you checking the barrier you put up?”

“Yes,” Midorima nodded. “I wanted to make sure it still works.”

Kise raised an eyebrow at him. “Does this have to do with Aominecchi rummaging through the library looking for scrolls in exorcising evil spirits and ghosts and hoarding paper talismans?”

Midorima sighed. When he’d initially known that Aomine had phasmophobia, it was laughable at first almost to point of comical. It quickly turned to annoyance and irritation though after Aomine reacted exaggeratedly every time. Case in point, right now. “Just ignore him, Kise,” he said.

“Well, I’m used to it already so I really don’t care,” Kise said, shrugging in nonchalance. “But what about Kurokocchi? He’ll ask why Aominecchi is acting weird.”

Midorima scowled. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t talked about shades yet to Kuroko. And knowing how interested Kuroko was when it came to their lessons then it would be tedious to explain about the other supernaturals to him in a short time (Kuroko likes to raise many questions after all). “Then, let’s just hope Aomine will go back to normal before Kuroko finds out.”

“Why don’t you just give Aominecchi his lucky item for the day?” Kise suggested with a teasing smile on his lips. “He’s going to need all the luck he can get if Midorimacchi is going to leave everything up to fate.”

Midorima only glared at Kise but he did try to remember what was Virgo’s lucky item for the day and when he recalled that it was salt (a basic element to thwart an average shade), he inwardly grimaced. “Just help me with the barrier Kise,” he said instead.

“Eh, but why?” Kise asked, looking over at the well again as he leaned against it. “You’re only testing if it still works, right? You won’t need any help for that.”

“Normally, yes, I wouldn’t need help but I’m not only inspecting if it’s still functioning. I want you to amplify its power, Kise. And you have more affinity to it than I do.”

Kise blinked before shrugging his shoulders. “Okay, whatever you say Midorimacchi,” he agreed as he leaped over to the well without any preamble.

Midorima narrowed his eyes and looked over his surroundings suspiciously. He could have sworn he heard some kind of stifled yelp. Maybe it was a stray animal; there were many that ventured in this part anyway. He looked down at Kise in the well. “Are you done Kise?”

“Almost,” Kise shouted. “And it’s still working perfectly fine by the way. Are you sure you want me to increase its power Midorimacchi?”

“Yes, so hurry up,” Midorima answered. He took a couple steps back when Kise finished his work and let him jumped from the well. “Were there any problems?”

Kise shook his head. “Nope, everything is fine. And I gave it enough juice so it’s going to work flawlessly than before. But if you really want to amplify it, you should have asked Aominecchi. He’s good at this than I do and he has the same affinity to it, too. I’m sure he’ll gladly do it considering his paranoia.”

“I want a barrier that could keep out shades not something that could keep us imprison inside the estate,” Midorima said, uncharacteristically rolling his eyes. And with that, he spun around to walk back to the mansion with Kise following his heels.

“By the way Midorimacchi,” Kise started, breaking the silence between them, “have you seen Kurokocchi? I haven’t seen him since Akashicchi left. I asked Murasakicchi but he said he didn’t see Kurokocchi either. And Aominecchi shooed me away when I asked.”

Midorima was surprised to hear that. They were used to Kuroko being with one of them especially Aomine and Kise so having Kise looked for him and with Aomine not knowing either was unexpected. “Have you looked everywhere? Maybe you missed him in some places or you passed by each other.”

“I guess. I only searched at the places he frequented so there may be spots I’d missed. But if you see Kurokocchi tell me, okay?” Kise then laughed. “I thought Kurokocchi followed Akashicchi or something. That would be terrible.”

Midorima abruptly stopped and that made Kise bumped to his back but he ignored it (as well as Kise’s whines) as he glanced back at him. “Are you sure Kuroko is still in the mansion?”

Rubbing his achy nose, Kise blinked at him. “What, are you saying Kurokocchi really did follow Akashicchi? I was just joking, you know, that won’t happen. And if it did, Akashicchi would know and contact us.”

Kise did have a point. Midorima had a lot on his plate right now that he couldn’t think straight. “Perhaps, you’re right,” he reluctantly agreed. “In any case, find Kuroko. We did have orders to keep an eye on him.”

“Roger~” Kise playfully saluted Midorima before walking ahead of him to the mansion, probably to search for Kuroko right away.

Midorima followed but in a more leisure pace, his mind full of things. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped in surprise when he heard his name being called. He looked around and found Kuroko to his left. “Kuroko! Stop sneaking up on us like that!”

Kuroko just gave him an impassive stare. “I kept calling Midorima-kun’s name but you didn’t hear me. Moreover, I thought you sensed me coming Midorima-kun.”

After calming his heart down, Midorima sighed and Kuroko’s statement was right but he was preoccupied that he didn’t discern Kuroko’s presence until he showed himself. Midorima’s eyes narrowed at Kuroko. “Where were you all this time Kuroko? Kise has been looking for you for a while now.”

“Is that so? I was here in the garden waiting for Aomine-kun,” Kuroko answered. “But it seemed he decided to sleep in his room instead so here I am.”

Midorima didn’t know what but there was something off in Kuroko’s explanation. Kuroko had no reason to lie, did he? “In any case, you need to let Kise know where you are before he panics,” Midorima said. Kuroko nodded and they made their way back to the mansion with Midorima going back to the control room and advised Kuroko to look for Kise in places where he was often at.

Midorima watched Kuroko’s retreating figure in contemplation. He wasn’t certain but there was something odd to Kuroko that day. Was it his imagination or did Kuroko’s presence got a lot weaker than usual?

**xXx**

When he was out of Midorima’s sight, Kuroko sighed. That was too close. He was almost found out.

His task with Midorima was over and down with. He actually already done it inside the control room but when Midorima hurriedly left, he followed him due to curiosity. Kuroko was surprised when he trailed after Midorima to the dense part of the estate; overgrown trees shrouded the thick forest and gave off a mysterious and intense vibe. Kuroko was aware of it when he wandered too far from the garden and made an unconscious decision not to go near it.

Kuroko was apprehensive in going there but he swallowed the trepidation in his chest and shadowed Midorima. He made sure not to lose sight of Midorima and thanked his lucky stars that Midorima didn’t use his vampire speed. He was also careful in keeping a low profile and was cautious in his steps as to not alert Midorima. It wouldn’t be good of he was found out and in that place, too. Kuroko knew in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t allowed to be in that forest.

Kuroko was surprised when Midorima stopped in front of a well. He decided not to get too close since he couldn’t find a place to hide so he hid behind thick bushes not too far off while lying on his stomach. He wondered what Midorima was doing there and his inquisitiveness raised more when Kise arrived and jumped over to the well. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth when he screamed as Kise did that and willed his frantically beating heart to a more steady rhythm when Midorima surveyed his surroundings.

Kuroko felt like his heart would burst when that happened and thought he was caught and heaved a sigh of relief when he wasn’t. He felt like he shaved off some parts of his lifespan just for this game.

When Midorima and Kise started to go back to the mansion, Kuroko trailed after them a little bit closer so he could hear them. He didn’t hear what they were talking about when they were near the well and he inwardly frowned at that since they seemed to be talking about something important. But he put it out of his mind since he couldn’t do anything about it.

It was a good thing Kuroko chose to move nearer or he wouldn’t have known that Kise was looking for him. He revealed himself to Midorima before any of them panicked and actively searched for him (or worse, called Akashi). He would lose the game if that were to happen.

At the very least that was a small crisis averted.

For the time being, Kuroko’s next target was Kise.

It would be a challenge to tagged Kise when he was looking for him but Kuroko would find a way to circumvent Kise. He needed to win this game and he couldn’t afford to lose when he was already halfway there. _And besides_ , Kuroko thought as he looked at the window and saw the grey cloudy sky. _I still have plenty of time left._

Even so, Kuroko wondered where Kise was. He already passed the kitchen and gave Murasakibara a wave before continuing on. He sweatdropped when he saw Aomine in the library wearing several amulets on his neck and wrists (and probably ankle, too), scrolls littered on the floor around him and clutching some paper talismans tight in his hands. Kuroko left him to it and opted not to disturb him. He didn’t want to be pulled along with whatever weird Aomine was doing. Everyone’s room was a no go, too and he even double-checked the control room and only found Midorima there.

Now, Kuroko was getting restless and tried to deduce where Kise was. He didn’t want to add a chase of cat-and-mouse to this game. He wandered around aimlessly on the first floor, checking the infirmary, the ballroom, and even the conference room. He decided to check the garage but a voice called out to him before he could.

“There you are, Kurokocchi.”

Startled, Kuroko spun around and found Kise walking towards at him. “Kise-kun,” he greeted. Well, at least he now knew where Kise was but he wouldn’t be able to put the sticker on him. Too bad, but perhaps he could do it later. “Midorima-kun said you’re looking for me.”

“Yeah,” Kise nodded and grabbed Kuroko’s hand, pulling him along. “I’ve been searching for you for a while now and I looked everywhere. What are you doing here anyway Kurokocchi?”

“Coincidentally, I was looking for Kise-kun as well,” Kuroko answered.

Kise drew Kuroko to the library and then backtracked when they remembered Aomine was there and instead headed to Kise’s room. Kise’s room was like Kuroko’s room but the ocean blue color was more prominent than the snowy white in his room. To Kuroko, Kise’s room was the most calming one for him. Plus, the room was neat and organized, not as systematized like Midorima’s but it was leagues better than Aomine’s (his room was dirty and chaotic) or Murasakibara’s (not as bad as Aomine’s but it was still messy due to the countless snacks in there).

“Why are we in your room Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked as Kise took a binder from his bookshelf.

Kise sat on his bed and patted the space beside him for Kuroko. “We’re going to plan Kurokocchi!”

“Plan for what?”

“Kurokocchi’s birthday, of course! We only have like two months to prepare.”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. He almost forgot about that but Kise was right, his birthday was close. “That’s very thoughtful of Kise-kun. I’m a bit amazed that Kise-kun wasn’t planning a surprise birthday party for me.”

Kise’s eyes widened, as if he only thought about that just now. “Wait, does Kurokocchi want a surprise birthday party? It will be difficult since Kurokocchi knows about it but I can think of something to make it really surprising!”

“Please, don’t Kise-kun,” Kuroko requested. “Forget I said that. And anyway, I don’t like big party Kise-kun especially an extravagant one.” He narrowed his eyes at Kise when he saw him quickly averting his eyes.

Kise sighed in defeat. “Then, what does Kurokocchi want for his birthday? We want to celebrate it since it’s a special day. I’m sure Akashicchi will okay it if we go out. I know Kurokocchi missed going outside.”

“Didn’t Akashi-kun tell any of you?” Kuroko questioned. Kise shook his head in confusion. “Akashi-kun said that we’ll go to my parent’s house. We’ll celebrate my birthday there.”

Kise looked excited. “Really?! That’s great! I know how much Kurokocchi wants to see them again. Ooohh, I remembered Miyako-san saying that she has a secret recipe for a birthday cake. She said that it’s your favorite! I’m sure Miyako-san will make that cake! You should have seen Murasakicchi’s face when Miyako-san refused to reveal the recipe.”

“Kise-kun seems really close with Okaa-sama,” Kuroko pointed out with a smile.

Kise chuckled, a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, Kurokocchi’s mom is energetic like me so we got along well. Plus, she has lots and _lots_ of stories about Kurokocchi as a kid and pictures!”—Kuroko’s eyes twitched at that; he knew how exuberant his mother was when it came to him—“And I like Ryuuji-san, too! I thought he was scary at first but it turns out that’s where Kurokocchi’s personality came from. Ryuuji-san seemed a bit interested in vampires, too and often asked me questions.”

“Otou-sama always likes to learn new things and vampires or supernaturals definitely fascinate his curiosity,” Kuroko clarified. He and his farther were alike in that aspect.

Kise clapped. “So we’re going to Kurokocchi’s parents. That takes care of the location but the theme! What theme should we pick Kurokocchi?”

“An ordinary one,” Kuroko deadpanned.

Kise pouted. “Kurokocchi is no fun~! You can tell me anything. We can do whatever you want. Don’t worry about expenses. Akashicchi will cover it.”

“I’m serious Kise-kun. I don’t want anything outlandish,” Kuroko said. “All I want is an ordinary birthday party. And I don’t need anything, my parents and everyone will be there. That is enough for me. It already makes me happy that we’re all going to celebrate my birthday together.”

Kise appeared teary-eyed and Kuroko braced as Kise glomped him. “Kurokocchi!”

Once Kise calmed down, they finally planned for Kuroko’s birthday. Kuroko relented when Kise begged to at least have some decorations. Kise also insisted that they will give him presents. Murasakibara and Kuroko’s mother will handle the food with Akashi paying for it all. Kise said that he would finalize all of it with his mother next time Kise visits them.

Kuroko blinked when Kise told him that he was going to get something from Akashi’s office and left Kuroko in his room. Kuroko saw this as a chance and waited a few minutes before following Kise, making sure that he was unnoticeable.

Kuroko saw Kise a few ways off and trailed after him. He stopped and hastily hid behind a stand cabinet as Kise got inside Akashi’s office. Kuroko opted to wait for Kise to come out instead since he knew chances were he would get discovered if he had gone inside the office. Kuroko didn’t have to wait long as Kise stepped out and made his way back to his room.

Crouching, Kuroko waited as Kise passed by him. As soon as he saw Kise’s shoes, he swiftly stuck the marker at the hem of Kise’s pants. Now, all he needed to do was to wait for Kise to go to his room and pretend that Kuroko went out for a reas—

“Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko froze and winced when the thud of the fallen pen echoed in the hallway. He looked up and saw Kise staring at him in both shock and confusion. “Kise-kun,” he greeted, standing up after picking up the pen on the floor. “Here, you dropped this.”

“Well, I only dropped it because Kurokocchi came out of nowhere.” Kise took the pen, watching Kuroko carefully. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought Kurokocchi was waiting in my room.”

Kuroko shrugged as casually as he could. “Kise-kun was taking too long so I came to find you.”

“Did I take that long?” Kise mused.

To distract him, Kuroko took Kise’s hand and tugged him. “Let’s go Kise-kun. We’re not finished planning, right?”

“O-Okay,” Kise acquiesced, letting himself get pulled.

Inwardly, Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief as Kise didn’t ask any more questions and got sidetracked at preparing for his birthday. He hoped Kise forgot about that instance. He didn’t how many times he got caught by them today.

This game really wasn’t good for his heart.

**xXx**

Murasakibara stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Kuroko, who was sitting down on the floor near the entrance way. “Kuro-chin, what are you doing? You’ve been sitting there for a while now. Just come in if you want to.”

Kuroko only stared at him with unreadable eyes before standing up, dusting off his pants and went inside the kitchen. “How did Murasakibara-kun know I was there?” he asked.

Murasakibara tilted his head to the side before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know. I just sensed Kuro-chin.” He went back to what he was doing which was reading some cookbooks and recipes in the internet, plus the notebook Kuroko’s mother gave him opened on the table.

Kuroko sat across from him, dragging a cookbook near to inspect it. “Is Murasakibara-kun trying new recipes?”

“Yup~” Murasakibara said, nodding before going back to his laptop and skimmed the different type of cuisines listed on the site. “I’m going to make Kuro-chin eat all kinds of food and taste assorted cuisines.”

“That’s nice of you, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko remarked which only made Murasakibara hummed in gladness. Kuroko then stood up, saying, “Actually, I have to go Murasakibara-kun. Kise-kun asked me to extract Aomine-kun from the library and to stop him from making any more mess than necessary before Midorima-kun gets mad.”

Murasakibara nodded his head noncommittally, engrossed at what he was reading. “Good luck with that Kuro-chin~” he said and gave Kuroko a glance as he left. He then wondered what Kuroko went there for but forgot about it when he saw an interesting recipe.

Murasakibara didn’t know how long he was surfing on the net before deciding to stop for the day, cleaning up the books and Miyako’s notebook. He stood up and carried them all and his laptop to his room. He halted in his tracks and turned around and found Kuroko behind, who was surprised that he saw him. “Kuro-chin, why are you following me?”

“I’m going upstairs, too Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko answered as he moved and walked alongside him. “Aomine-kun doesn’t want to leave his room and Midorima-kun told me Akashi-kun wouldn’t like it if he skipped dinner.”

Murasakibara accepted Kuroko’s answer. “Do you know what’s wrong with Mine-chin, Kuro-chin?”

“Aomine-kun thinks there are ghosts in the mansion,” Kuroko answered with a weary sigh. “He didn’t believe me when I said there were none with Kise-kun and Midorima-kun backing me up. Aomine-kun is an idiot.”

“Mine-chin always has that fear of ghosts. It takes a while to calm him down. Kuro-chin should tell Mine-chin that Aka-chin will ship him to Sacchin if he won’t go back to normal.”

Kuroko looked at him in confusion. “Sacchin?”

“You know, Mine-chin’s childhood friend.”

“Oh, you mean Satsuki-san?”

Murasakibara nodded. “Her full name is Momoi Satsuki.”

Kuroko still appeared uncertain though. “Are you sure that will snap Aomine-kun from his paranoia? And won’t Aomine-kun be happy that he’ll get to see his childhood friend?”

“Mine-chin likes Sacchin but he doesn’t like staying at her coven for long,” Murasakibara informed. “And Mine-chin won’t be happy that Aka-chin send him off to somewhere especially at this time.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to probably ask him what that meant but Murasakibara gestured at Aomine’s room beside Kuroko’s and nodded at him to go inside before going to his own room which was on the other side of Kuroko’s room. For the first time, Murasakibara locked his door after stepping inside. He wasn’t dense. He knew Kuroko was hiding something. Kuroko evaded his questions when he found him outside the kitchen and skirted his other inquiries.

Not to mention, Kuroko disappeared in interval times throughout the day and when only Kise and Midorima looked for him that he showed up. Also, he was suspicious why Akashi had to spend the whole day away from the mansion when he only needed to meet with his informants. Murasakibara concluded that these two instances were related. And this was probably his leader’s idea.

In the end, Murasakibara shrugged it all off. It was Akashi and Kuroko’s business; he wouldn’t intrude to whatever they were doing.

When it was almost time for dinner, Murasakibara went out of his room and blinked when Aomine’s room opened as well and Kuroko and Aomine stepped out. Aomine still wore a black beaded charm around his neck and Murasakibara knew Aomine was also keeping a bunch of ofuda in his pocket. It looked like Kuroko hadn’t calm Aomine down yet. “You’re an idiot Mine-chin,” he commented.

“Huh?! Murasakibara, you—“ Aomine didn’t get to finish his tirade as Kuroko elbowed him in the gut hard.

“I agree with Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko off-handedly said, disregarding Aomine’s protests. “Aomine-kun is taking things to extreme. And as I said before, there are no ghosts here Aomine-kun.”

Aomine rubbed his stomach as he stared at Kuroko suspiciously. “How would you know Tetsu? Don’t tell me you can see ghosts?!”

Murasakibara volunteered to shut Aomine up by covering his mouth. Kuroko looked like he was close to snapping at Aomine. _Kuro-chin is scary when mad_ , Murasakibara thought. “You’re just hungry Mine-chin. You’ll forget about ghosts after you eat.” He ignored Aomine’s muffles behind his hand and pushed Aomine down the kitchen with Kuroko accompanying them.

Kise met up with them at the staircase and doubled up in laughter when he saw Aomine being manhandled by Murasakibara. That ticked Aomine off as he got out of Murasakibara’s hold and pounced on Kise. Kuroko rolled his eyes at the scene and called their names which instantly stopped them. It was really amusing how Kuroko could easily control those two when Akashi sometimes had difficulty in handling them.

Once settled, Kise offered to help Murasakibara in cooking which he appreciated but forbade Kise to not bake or handle desserts which Kise insisted that that was an accident. He was still cross at Kise for ruining and damaging his kitchen from before.

Murasakibara was too focused on telling Kise off and paused on his tracks when he noticed that Kuroko was too close to his side. He turned to Kuroko at his left. “What’s wrong Kuro-chin?”

Kuroko appeared a little startled before giving him a small smile. “There’s nothing wrong Murasakibara-kun,” he said but Murasakibara noted how Kuroko’s heartbeat picked up before going back to a normal pattern; either Kuroko was lying or Murasakibara surprised him.

“Are you sure Kuro-chin?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, I’m sure Murasakibara-kun. It must be because I’m famished. Handling Aomine-kun when he’s paranoid can be a little tiring,” he said which Aomine swiftly objected at hearing it.

“Whatever you say Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara shrugged as they reached inside the kitchen.

He and Kise quickly went to work with Aomine and Kuroko watching them, the two would set up the table a bit later. Murasakibara rolled his sleeves up to his elbows so as not to inconvenient him. He noticed that Kuroko was staring at his left arm. “Something wrong, Kuro-chin?” he asked.

“Nothing, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko said with an enigmatic smile on his lips as he placed his elbow on the table with his face resting on his right hand. “Please, don’t mind me.”

Even mystified, Murasakibara however, went back to preparing dinner with Kuroko watching him.  

**xXx**

Kuroko gave the coven—barring Akashi—a fleeting glance before taking a sip of his tea.

Midorima sat on the other couch with Kise beside him while Aomine sat on the window ledge, his stare alternating between Kuroko and Akashi to outside the window; and Murasakibara sat on the big armchair since Akashi opted to be beside Kuroko on the couch.

They must be wondering why they were in the parlor considering that it was an unspoken rule for Kuroko and Akashi to spend time alone together after dinner. He turned to Akashi beside him and found him staring at Kuroko with an eyebrow raised.

Kuroko knew what Akashi was silently telling him and tipped his head to the side, giving the floor to him. Akashi was the one who suggested the game; he was the game master while Kuroko was the lone player. Akashi should be the one who would explain it to the coven.

Akashi nodded and gently placed his cup down to the table, the inaudible thud gathered the coven’s immediate attention. “You all must be wondering why we are all assembled here tonight,” he started. “But before that, can I ask all of you to check if there is a marker upon yourselves.”

Even if they were confused, the coven did as they were told. Aomine found his first at his back—a dark blue sticker. Next was Murasakibara, who found it at the edge of his left sleeve and didn’t saw it when he rolled it up to his elbows when he cooked earlier. Midorima took off the green marker on his belt and help it up with his hand, looking at Akashi and Kuroko but chose to wait for their explanation. Kise was the last who found his at the hem of his pants and mumbled how he didn’t notice something so bright colored even if it was small.

“Okay, what the hell is this sticker for?” Aomine asked, taking the initiative as he stared between Kuroko and Akashi. “What did you two do?”

“A game,” Akashi answered as he clasped his hands together, leaning forward. “How did you think you came to have that on you without drawing your attention?”

Kuroko’s gaze drew to Midorima and Murasakibara, who seemed to figure it out easily. Kise blinked and when he put the pieces together, he stared at Kuroko in amazement. Unfortunately for Aomine, they had to spell it out to him. “What are you talking about Akashi?” Aomine asked.

“Use your brain, Aomine,” Midorima sardonically stated, pushing his glasses up with his fingers. “Who do you think is the only person who could get close to us without our notice? And if you haven’t guessed yet, I’m not talking about Akashi.”

Aomine’s eyes widened in shock as he turned his gaze to Kuroko when he finally found the answer. “No way,” he uttered in disbelief. “It was Tetsu?!” And as if only remembering what Akashi had said, he shifted his eyes to his leader. “Wait, what do you mean by game? Are you telling me you had Tetsu plant some marker on us unaware?”

“More or less, yes,” Akashi nodded as he inclined back on his chair, taking Kuroko’s right hand to his lap. “The game was simple: Tetsuya will put a marker to all of you while masking his presence. He can’t do it if you’re aware of him so a simple misdirection isn’t viable. The game would end if any of you caught Tetsuya in the act or he failed to tag one of you during the time limit.”

Midorima narrowed his eyes at Akashi. “So that is the reason why you’re out throughout the whole day. That was the time limit,” he inferred and Akashi gave a nod of assent.

“But, um,” Kise cut in, who seemed to be still confused, “what was the point of this game anyway? I mean, what Kurokocchi did was amazing, surprising but still amazing. No one ever got close to us except for Akashicchi.”

Kuroko decided to answer it. “It’s as you said Kise-kun, no one—not even a vampire—ever caught you unaware excluding Akashi-kun. Since I completed the game, what do you think it means if I ever tried it to an unsuspecting vampire?”

“That’s so cool Tetsu!” Aomine exclaimed, his eyes burning with thrill. “It’s like you’re a ninja!”

Kuroko tuned out Aomine’s rambles about trying it on their training next time and glanced at Akashi beside him when his hand was gripped tightly. He saw Akashi staring and followed his gaze to Murasakibara. “Atsushi,” Akashi called out, “is there something on your mind?”

The rest looked at Murasakibara, who seemed surprised that he was called. “Nothing,” he said. “It’s just I always caught Kuro-chin trying to sneak up on me so I was wondering how he put the sticker on me.”

“Woah, you sensed Tetsu?” Aomine said. “ _I_ didn’t even felt even an ounce of his presence. And this is me we’re talking about!”

Midorima glared at Aomine. “Your arrogance is still atrocious as ever, Aomine,” he muttered before looking at Murasakibara. “Nevertheless, knowing you could detect Kuroko’s presence when we did not is outstanding Murasakibara. Do you know why that is?”

“Nope~” Murasakibara shook his head. “I just can feel Kuro-chin, that’s all.”

“Maybe because Murasakicchi’s sire is Akashicchi,” Kise suggested. “Maybe Murasakicchi got it from him since Akashicchi can recognize Kurokocchi’s presence anytime.”

They all stared at Kise and then as one, they turned to Akashi, who looked contemplative. “I suppose Ryouta’s theory do warrant some consideration. On the other hand, If Atsushi discerned your presence, how did you placed the marker on him, Tetsuya?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at Kuroko. “Don’t tell me you used some kind of trick, my love?”

“The rule you set indicated that I need to catch them alone but it was never stated that I couldn’t do it while everyone was with me. Therefore, I didn’t broke the rules and did not cheat as you implied, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko placidly answered.

Aomine snickered. “He got you there, Akashi. Tetsu found a loophole.”

“Ah!” Kise exclaimed suddenly, catching everyone’s attention. “So that’s what Kurokocchi was doing in the hallway. You weren’t squatting because you picked up my pen but because you placed the sticker on my pants!”

“And the reason why Kuro-chin kept so close to me,” Murasakibara added.

At this, Midorima narrowed his eyes at Kuroko. “Don’t tell me you followed me to the forest Kuroko?” he inquired and sighed when Kuroko only nodded his head.

“Wait, does that mean Tetsu was the one following me all along?!” Aomine yelled out and then glared at Kuroko for probably scaring him throughout the whole day.

Kuroko let the accusations breezed through him like air as he finished his tea. “I only did what needs to be done,” was all he said, unrepentant.

“Still, if this is a game and since Kurokocchi placed all the stickers to us, does that mean he won?” Kise asked both Kuroko and Akashi. “Does he get a prize or something?”

Kuroko glanced at Akashi and the vampire leader shook his head. “No, there is no prize. I just want to test Tetsuya’s skills as well as assessing how vigilant everyone is. It seems you’re all became too comfortable in Tetsuya’s presence and let your guard down,” he explained and eyed his coven disappointingly. “Since Tetsuya is a special case, I’ll let you off this time. Although I do hope this won’t happen in the future. Do I make myself clear?”

Looking like reprimanded kids, the coven nodded as one. To Kuroko, it seemed like Akashi was being too hard on them but he kept his mouth shut. This was Akashi’s coven after all; he knew how to handle them best.

Kise couldn’t seem to really hide his excitement at what Kuroko did and took a seat at his other side, probing about his misdirection. Akashi stood up and beckoned Murasakibara to talk to the side and Aomine chose the moment to occupy the vacant space, inquiring Kuroko, too. Kuroko was curious what Akashi and Murasakibara were talking about but it was probably about Kise’s theory before and left them to it. Midorima joined in Kuroko’s conversation as well, interested as to how Kuroko concealed his presence very well.

Akashi clapped his hands to get their notice. “It’s late everyone. Tetsuya needs to rest. You can ask him questions tomorrow.”

Kuroko bid them goodnight as he took Akashi’s offered hand and made their way to Kuroko’s bedroom. At the corner of his eye, he noted how Akashi appeared to be deep in thought. “Akashi-kun is hiding something,” he said, gaining Akashi’s attention.

Akashi raised a surprised eyebrow. “My, whatever do you mean, my love?”

Kuroko squeezed Akashi’s hand tighter. “I have a feeling the game was your way of experimenting something. You are going to tell me about it soon, right? I know how preoccupied Akashi-kun—no, all of you are right now. But if it involves me I have the right to know Akashi-kun.”

“It seems secrets can’t be hidden long when it comes to you, love,” Akashi remarked. “Give me more time, Tetsuya. Once I know everything, I will tell you. I promise.”

Kuroko knew that once Akashi vowed, he would ensure everything to keep it. “I’ll be waiting then Akashi-kun.”

**xXx**

Akashi felt like he was losing time. He was close to cornering that vampire and his coven but it felt like he was missing a vital piece. It also didn’t help how this sense of foreboding racked his whole being. According to his informants’ report yesterday, they finally found that coven’s hideout but Akashi had a feeling that it was a trap or a decoy and ordered for them to proceed cautiously.

Akashi looked up when someone knocked on his office door and found Midorima stepping inside. “What is it Shintarou?” he asked, noticing the grave expression on Midorima’s face.

Midorima didn’t answer and instead gave him a thick folder. If Akashi remembered right, this was the gift Kuroko’s parents gave to Midorima. He opened it and his eyes widened marginally for a second before schooling his expression back to neutral as he read info after info before taking it all in.

Akashi sighed as he finished reading the thick documents and closed the folder. With his elbows resting on the mahogany desk and his hands clasped together, he leaned forward as he intently regarded Midorima, standing across from him. “So what do you think about this?” he asked.

Midorima glanced at the documents on the table before looking at Akashi. “You don’t look surprised,” he said instead of answering. “How did you know about it? Did Kuroko have a nightmare?”

“Miyako-san told me about it,” Akashi answered which made Midorima raised an eyebrow in wonder and Akashi knew what Midorima was exactly thinking. Certainly, he and Miyako didn’t see eye to eye and she had an utter dislike of him. His coven took too much pleasure in this and tried to subtly remind him about it. “And no, Tetsuya haven’t had a nightmare. Yet.”

Midorima opened the folder, flipping through the pages as he skimmed the psychiatrist’s notes and the detailed script interview of Kuroko. He stopped at one page, pointing at the answer Kuroko had said written on there. “Kuroko said here that he doesn’t remember having a nightmare. Considering how frequent it was, it’s highly suspicious. And his _nightmares_ weren’t ordinary either judging by the statements of his parents written in the records. Another thing is this _unknown_ language; even the psychiatrist couldn’t find out what it was.”

“In other words, you think a preternatural reason may be the cause of Tetsuya’s nightmares,” Akashi deduced and when Midorima nodded, he leaned back in his chair. Akashi read the whole file and when he read that Kuroko’s nightmares swiftly died down after his grandmother’s death; he couldn’t help but accept the glaring evidence. There was something abstruse and mystifying about Kuroko’s family and he needed to find out what it was.

“What are you thinking Akashi?” Midorima asked and Akashi almost forgot that he was still there. “If my speculations are correct then we need to look more on this. I know finding that vampire and his coven takes precedence but we couldn’t ignore this fact. If Kuroko is joining our coven we need to more about him especially if he’s hiding something this significant.”

Akashi knew all that. He didn’t need Midorima’s reminder. “Tetsuya isn’t hiding this. In fact, he doesn’t know anything. He is more clueless than us.”

“So are you going to tell Kuroko? It is his life we’re talking about after all.”

Akashi shook his head. “Not yet. Not until I know everything.”

“Do you want me to look into it?” Midorima offered.

Akashi was tempted to take his offer but Midorima was already saddled with many things, he couldn’t burden him any longer. “No, just keep studying Tetsuya’s file. See if you can find any more hints there. I’ll task my informants to investigate Tetsuya’s family.”

“Certainly,” Midorima assented as he picked up Kuroko’s file on the table and turned to leave but the door opened before Midorima could touch it.

Kuroko blinked at Midorima and looked between him and Akashi as he stepped inside the office. “I’m sorry. Am I interrupting you both?”

“No, my love, Shintarou was just leaving,” Akashi answered and gestured for Kuroko to take a seat in the couch. Midorima nodded in agreement and bid Kuroko and Akashi goodbye before closing the door. “Did you need something, love?”

Kuroko shook his head. “Not really,” he said. “I was just bored since everyone is gone.”

Ah, of course. Murasakibara was in town shopping for groceries while Kise went out to meet up with Kasamatsu and Kaijou and Aomine was picking up special magical items delivered by Kagetora. “Do you want me to entertain you, my love?” Akashi proposed with a suggestive smirk on his face.

“No, thank you. I just don’t like being alone. And I figured Akashi-kun wouldn’t mind my presence,” Kuroko declined in his deadpanned way and instead opened up the book he brought. He looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow when Akashi didn’t respond. “Unless Akashi-kun wants me to leave?”

Akashi only shook his head before leaving Kuroko to his book and went back to his laptop and some paper works that he needed to sign. He was thinking of bringing in Momoi to the mansion so she could watch over Kuroko while his coven focused in their mission of taking down that vampire and his coven. Akashi was positive Momoi and Kuroko would get along and it wasn’t uncommon for her to stay with them in an amount of time as Momoi was an honorary member of his coven (plus, there was also Aomine).

Akashi made a mental note to call Momoi later so she could ask permission from her leader. Imayoshi wouldn’t ask as he knew it was rare for Akashi to summon Momoi unless it was urgent. Furthermore, Momoi was an expert in gathering data even obscure information. It wouldn’t hurt to ask for her assistance especially if she could help shed some light to his theory about Kuroko. Nevertheless, asking from the source himself could be fruitful, too.

“Love,” Akashi started as he placed his pen down and gazed at Kuroko with a serious look on his face, “did you ever wonder where your lack of presence came from?”

Kuroko looked up at Akashi in surprise at his abrupt question. He bookmarked the page he was reading before putting his book down. He stared at Akashi, a tinge of curiosity showing in his sky blue eyes. “I did when I was little,” he answered. “But I didn’t ponder on it for too long and accepted it since there was no point. Even my own mother doesn’t know where our weak presence came from. Only that it’s genetically inherited.”

Akashi nodded. “I see.”

Kuroko continued to give him an obstinate stare. “May I ask where this is coming from?”

“Nothing, my love. Just a curious thought,” Akashi evasively said. “Do you feel anything different these past few days, love?”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion, looking at Akashi with a tinge of doubt. Nonetheless he still answered. “No, I feel fine and normal.” He furrowed his brows, a clear sign of his worry and confusion. “Shouldn’t it be me asking Akashi-kun that? You seem to be deep in thought since yesterday.”

Akashi smiled a little to ease Kuroko’s concern. “Don’t worry, my love. I simply have a lot in mind.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard Akashi-kun,” said Kuroko. “Why don’t we take a break? It’s a good day today. It’s nice to have tea under this good weather.”

Akashi knew he had no chance to refuse especially when Kuroko rarely invited him. There was no point wallowing in his thoughts since he wouldn’t find any answers there anyway. For now, he would just have to indulge himself in Kuroko’s company. “If you insist, my love,” he agreed. “Why don’t you go on ahead? I’ll catch up to you after I finish some of this paperwork.”

“Very well, but don’t take too long Akashi-kun or I’ll leave you behind.”

Akashi couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle for that. “I’ll hurry up then.” He watched as Kuroko stood up and quietly left the room. As soon as Kuroko was out of the vicinity, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

_“Well, well, this is a surprise. I just gave you my report yesterday so what’s the sudden call for, Akashi?”_

Akashi leaned back in his chair and sighed. “As a matter of fact, I’m calling you for a different reason.”

_“Oh? Color me intrigued. What is it?”_

“I want you to investigate someone.”

_“Investigate? You have another enemy or something? And why does it have to be me? Midorima can easily do that.”_

“He is not an enemy as you assumed. As for Shintarou, he already tends excessive work for me as it is. I don’t want to inconvenience him any longer. I merely need to know something.”

_“Hmm… Did you just say_ he _? Are we talking about the human you picked up?”_

“I can see that Ryouta already spoken to you about him. However, do not address him like you would to a dog. He is not some stray that I whimsically acquired.”

_“Jeez, calm down, I was just teasing you. But man, Kise was right, you’re overprotective. And if I heard right, damn possessive, too.”_

Akashi sighed tiredly and rubbed his temple. “So will you do it or not?”

_“Sure, so the usual background or…?”_

“Trace his family ancestry and gather up any unusual information you can find. Be it rumor or otherwise.”

_“Unusual, huh? Now, I’m curious. Okay, we’ll do it. I’ll call you when we find something.”_

Akashi stared at his phone after ending the call. He already had enough evidences to back up his theory but they were all circumstantial at best. He wanted a concrete proof. It wasn’t just his and Kuroko’s life that would change. Everything would be altered.

**xXx**

Akashi found Kuroko standing in the middle of the garden, staring at blue sky like it has the answers to the secrets of the world. He walked over to him, taking note how Kuroko’s sky blue eyes appeared to be hazy and dim. “Tetsuya?” he called, his hand brushing Kuroko’s cheek gently.

Kuroko blinked slowly as if waking from a dream and turned to him. “Ah, Akashi-kun.”

“Why are you standing here, love?” Akashi took Kuroko’s hands and rubbed them together for warmth. “See? Your hands are cold now.”

Kuroko shrugged and when Akashi glanced at him, he knew Kuroko was also confused at his own actions. He tugged Kuroko as they silently wandered around the garden. “You know,” Kuroko started, breaking the comfortable silence between them, “there’s something bothering me when I heard Aomine-kun and Kise-kun’s past.”

They stopped and Kuroko turned to him, his gaze so focused on him. “What do you mean, love?” Akashi asked, bringing up their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Kuroko’s hand.

“Power…” Kuroko whispered and Akashi willed himself to appear casual at that word. “Aomine-kun said that he has a power and you trained him and you taught Kise-kun how to control his own. Knowing that, I realized Akashi-kun has some kind of power, too. No, not just you three, all of you do. It’s not something an ordinary vampire would have, isn’t it?”

If Kuroko was asking Akashi then it only meant that neither Aomine nor Kise told Kuroko about their powers. They must have only mentioned it in passing but knowing how observant Kuroko was it would certainly not passed his notice.

“I want to tell you, Tetsuya. I want to explain,” Akashi paused as he regarded Kuroko solemnly. “But not now, love. I’m not ready yet.”

Bemused, Kuroko asked. “Is it that difficult to explain?”

Akashi shook his head and cupped Kuroko’s face tenderly, his thumb brushing his soft cheeks. “I don’t want Tetsuya to hate me. But most importantly, I don’t want you to be afraid of me. That’s the last thing I ever want.”

“You’re not making sense Akashi-kun. Why would I be afraid of you? I know Akashi-kun is a vampire but I already accepted that fact a long time ago. I know you won’t hurt me, not intentionally.”

Akashi let out a bitter smile and wrapped his arms around Kuroko, enveloping him in a warm embrace. He knew how confused Kuroko was right now but he couldn’t say it. The others wouldn’t have this trouble in explaining about their powers but he was different. Even now, Akashi could sense his other self—his vampire side awakening from the recesses of his mind. The imminent threat to Kuroko and his coven wasn’t helping either. Akashi didn’t know how his other self would react to Kuroko. He didn’t want what happened before to occur again.

He couldn’t lose Kuroko.

Not to anyone. And not to anything.

“Akashi!”

Startled, both Akashi and Kuroko turned to Aomine, who was running towards them and then an ominous feeling crept over Akashi as his phone rang and he took it out.

_“Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi,”_ Kasamatsu’s voice filled Akashi’s ear and it didn’t escape how his tone was perplexed but urgent. _“They attacked one of your blood donors. That name was written on the wall by the blood’s victim. And that’s not all, there’s another message, too. It said:_ I know his secret. _”_

Wasting no time, Akashi frantically yelled, “Daiki, take Tetsuya inside!”

Hearing Akashi shout must have prompted Aomine to quickly obey as he hoisted Kuroko over his shoulder like a sack of rice and ran towards the mansion.

**xXx**

Despite Aomine running in full speed, Kuroko watched Akashi as if in slow motion.

Kuroko couldn’t control the tremble and shiver of his body as Akashi continued to talk to his phone, his ruby eyes growing colder and colder. Kuroko didn’t know if it was a trick of light or what but he was sure he saw Akashi’s left eye glowing in an ember color. He wasn’t a vampire but he sensed the terrifying and oppressive aura and bloodlust that Akashi exhibited.

And finally, Kuroko understood what Akashi said before.

For the first time, Kuroko learned how true fear felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_And the curtain for Arc II rises..._ **


	17. 17th Night (Arc II)

**「Second Descent: Arc II** **」**

**Seventeenth Night: And Shadows Fall**

Kuroko’s lips parted in a satisfied sigh.

He weakly drew his body closer to Akashi, his legs wrapping around his waist and settled firmly onto Akashi’s lap as Kuroko’s hands gripped his shirt tightly, bunching it. Kuroko buried his face onto Akashi’s shoulders, his soft panting ghosted on Akashi’s neck. Akashi seemed to like their closeness as he deeply drawn out more blood from Kuroko. Kuroko couldn’t help but moaned out loud at the sensation. He tilted his head to the side for Akashi which he gladly preyed on and drank for more.

Kuroko was indistinctly aware at Akashi’s hand at the back of his head, tipping his head for a better angle. Akashi's left hand wandered at his back, fingers stroking his spine in a feather touch making Kuroko shiver slightly; and then to his waist, tugging him closer until not an inch of space separated them.

Kuroko let out a low whimper of protest when Akashi took one final nip. Akashi extracted his fangs from his neck and licked up the excess blood, closing the wound.  Kuroko didn’t even notice that his eyes shut closed until his slowly opened them, his sight a little hazy.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko breathed out.

“I’m here, love,” Akashi muttered close to his ear, playfully nipping his earlobe. Akashi lay down on the bed and dragged Kuroko onto top of him.

Kuroko shifted to a cozy spot and rested his head onto Akashi’s chest, their legs entangled together. It was an intimate position he was getting familiar with since this was what they always ended up in after Akashi fed on him. At first, he protested which Akashi only ignored but he gave up since it was comfortable and let Akashi’s warmth slipped through his tired and limp body.

A muted hum passed Kuroko’s lips as Akashi tenderly ran his hand through his hair, soothing him. He pressed his cheek to Akashi’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Kuroko’s finger flimsy traced on Akashi’s shirt, both of them contented in blissful silence.

“What are you thinking?” Kuroko inaudibly asked in the stillness of his room.

Akashi’s hand on his hair paused for a moment before carrying on. “A lot of things.”

“Dangerous things?”

“Some of them.”

Kuroko pushed himself off a bit to look onto Akashi’s impassive crimson eyes. His hand reached out to touch Akashi’s cheek and then trailed down to his lips. “It’s about me, isn’t it?” he whispered. “Someone found out about me and my connection to you.”

Akashi’s closed his eyes and gave Kuroko’s fingers a light peck. He opened his eyes and gazed back at Kuroko with solemnity. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. They have to get through me first.”

Kuroko wanted to say a lot of things. But seeing the resolve in Akashi’s eyes he opted to stay silent and accepted it. He dipped his head down and pressed their foreheads together, their lips brushing. They were close to a kiss when a knock on the door shattered the moment between them.

With a disappointed sigh, Akashi rolled Kuroko off him. Akashi sat up and straightened his shirt before standing up. Akashi bent down to kiss Kuroko's forehead as if to appease him for the disturbance and bid him goodnight.

Sensing a sudden bolt of fear in him, Kuroko grabbed Akashi’s hand to stop him. “Akashi-kun…” He trailed off and when Akashi only stared at him in confusion, Kuroko carried on. “You’ll come back, right?”

Surprise flickered in Akashi’s eyes before softening. “Of course, my love,” he promised, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on Kuroko’s lips. “I will come back for you. Always.”

Kuroko nodded and after giving him a small smile, Akashi strode over to the door and stepped out of the room, hurriedly closing it before Kuroko could see who was at the door.

Kuroko exhaled heavily when he was left alone. He brought his arm to rest over his closed eyes, a lot of things bouncing in his head. The most prominent was that ominous phone call days ago. Something bad must have happened as everyone was all alert and guarded after it. And the one who changed the most was Akashi.

Kuroko wasn’t that oblivious. He noticed how different Akashi acted sometimes. It was almost like a different person. It reminded Kuroko of his earlier days in the mansion and how cold Akashi was at times. But for some unknown reason, Akashi was always calm and warm when he was with Kuroko, as if suppressing that other persona from him.

Kuroko wanted to ask, to know more but he refrained from doing so. He could sense how everyone was already stressed. He couldn’t burden them more just because of his curiosity. Kuroko wanted to help them but it was no secret how he knew nothing. He would only get in the way but he insisted on his offer to aid them in any way he can.

Kuroko shifted to his side and seeing the empty space beside him, loneliness crept into him. He didn’t expect that he would get used to Akashi sleeping beside him every night that he missed his presence. These past few nights, Akashi hadn’t been sleeping in Kuroko’s room due to work. If anything, Akashi only stayed just until Kuroko slept and comes back before Kuroko wakes up. He only figured it out because he noted how cold the other side of the bed was when it was always warm even if Akashi woke up earlier than he did.

Kuroko grabbed the other pillow and burrowed his face on it. The musky and spicy scent of Akashi filled his nose. He guessed this scent would have to do. He would just have to pretend that Akashi was beside him.

Kuroko didn’t know why. But tonight, he needed and wanted Akashi more than anything.

**xXx**

_“You did it. You really did it.”_

_“It’s my masterpiece.”_

_“A masterpiece? You’re insane! What you did is a crime! You created monsters!”_

_“Shut up! Puppets kill her!”_

_“No!!!”_

_The woman trashed wildly, trying to push off the monster on her. She bashed its head, severed its limbs, gave it cuts and bruises but it was no use! How can she kill this monster? Her scream pierced the moonless night as the monster bit her legs, sucking her blood. Fueled by her disgust, abhorrence and refusal to die, she summoned her magic. “GET. OFF. ME!!!”_

_“I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m not strong as you. I won’t be able to protect myself.”_

_“What are you talking about? You’re strong. You can summon the winds. Use it! You’re one of the best students Master has. Do not disgrace him!”_

_“But that’s the point! Even Master was killed by those…those creatures! And Master was the best in his generation. How can we compare?”_

_“And we’re the best in our generation! Have some confidence. Just a drop of doubt is enough to get us killed. I can’t let them wipe us out. We’re the only ones who can fight those monsters. They may be physically strong but we have our magic. We’re powerful than them. There’s no need to be scared.”_

_“…I’m sorry,” Juliette whispered before coughing harshly, blood seeping from her mouth. “I tried... I really did…but there was…too many…of them.”_

_The woman hugged her, humming a lullaby to soothe her. “It’s alright, it’s alright. You did your best. I’m sorry for coming too late. I’m sorry for pushing you to do this.”_

_Juliette slowly shook her head. “No, it’s not…your fault ___. And I just…found our hope… They have… weaknesses. They can be…killed by fire. Cutting of… their heads also…works. And”—Juliette coughed up blood again and the woman tried to futilely alleviate her pain—“It’s…alright. Stakes. You have to…make wooden stakes. A stab…in the heart…will…”_

_The woman bit her bottom lip as she caught Juliette’s limp hand. “Thank you, Juliette. You’re like a sister I never had. No, you are my sister in heart. Your efforts won’t be in vain. I will use the knowledge you pass. And I swear I will avenge you.” The woman pressed her lips to Juliette’s forehead. “Goodbye now, my dear sister.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“It’s no use fighting it. Scream! Scream some more! That’s right!”      leaned down to his face, looking straight to his hazed and crazed eyes. “Do you know what’s more fun aside from your screams? Seeing your hope get diminish. Give up. No one is going to help you. _ He _will not save you.”_

_ “No, no, no no, NO!” He tried to pull his breaking mind to work. To the present. Back to reality. “You’re wrong! He will save me! They will come for me!” _

_ roughly grabbed his hair and tipped his head back painfully. “Still have some guts, eh? Well, whether they come or not, the most important thing here is will they take you back? You can feel it, right? Your mind is already close to breaking, close to snapping into little pieces. Even if they did save you, will they be able to put you back together? When you’re just a husk of your former self? A mindless doll, existing but not exactly living.”_

_ He tried to answer but it was like holding to flowing water. His thoughts—words—mind—slipping through his fingers. “No…I…not…happening…” _

_ moved closer and whispered to his ear. “And do you know what the best part is? When I’m done with you and _ he _sees you like this,_ he _will break, too. And you can both live your happily insane life together!”_

_ “NO!!” He yelled again and again and again. _

**_ “Akashi-kun!” _ **

_._

_._

_._

_The woman gasped and abruptly sat up in her bed. She frantically and hurriedly pushed off the bed cover and ran out of her room, out of her house. She needed to get out. To the outside. She could feel the air. Yes, wind. Sister. Sad. Mourn. No, water. She needed water. It was too hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Fire scorching her skin. Burning her insides to crisp. Helpless. Alone. No one to save her. Hating them. They betrayed her. She saved them. But they burned her. To a cross. Stake. Stake. Monsters. Kill. Revenge. Power. Too much. She was selfish. She abandoned them. Sorry. Forgive_ me. Please, forgive me. I’m sorry. _Hot. Hot. Hot. Fire. Hot._

_The woman tripped headfirst to the lake, plunging deeper and deeper. It was dark and cold. Cold. Cold. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Yes, cold. Cool. It was good. Safe now. No more fire. No more heat. Air. Breathe. Air. She needed air. She gasped and inhaled cold water. She coughed. She was drowning. Drowning. She was going to die. No, she couldn’t die. Not here. Not yet. More. Plans. Forbidden spell. Twisted her mind. Consumed her soul. Hate. Revenge._

_The woman couldn’t breathe. She knew she couldn’t die here. She wanted air. She needed air. She needed to breathe. Swim. Yes, swim. She knew how to swim. With her husband. Love. And daughters. Family. Safe. Love. Swim faster. She needed to swim faster. To the surface. Surface._

_The woman broke through the surface and quickly gulped for air. She panted. She wheezed. She was safe. She was alone. Yes, she was alone._

_And will forever be alone._

_“I am your family.”_

_“What are you talking about? My parents were killed years ago. And I don’t have any aunts. Stop pretending to be my relative.”_

_“I am a relative. I know your secret. We have the same secret.”_

_“S-Secret. I don’t have secrets. Look here, lady, whoever you are, I don’t know what crack you’re taking and I don’t care. Just leave me alone.”_

_“And leave you to your own devices, surely not. I know you are the cause at what happened at the theater hall. There’s no use denying it, my dear. Fear not, I am not taking you to the police. I am here to teach you.”_

_“…Teach me what?”_

_“Why, about your powers of course. Clearly you want to learn how to control it unless you want the same thing to happen again? We can’t have another structure getting burned down now, can we?”_

_“…”_

_“Well, come along dear. We have a lot to do.”_

_“I regretted a lot of things in my sad and tumultuous life,” the woman said as she gripped her apprentice’s chin hard. “But this might be one of the unwise decisions I have done. I suppose living for so long does make one sentimental. People nowadays are too greedy for my liking. And I thought you might be different since you’re family so I broke my own rule. But it seemed I made a mistake. You are nothing but a weak and pathetic being.”_

_Her apprentice snarled and threw curses at her, even trying to use her magic to no avail unsurprisingly. “My, my, you’re like a wild infected animal. Well, maybe you are one. Now, hush, you master is talking.” That only seemed to fuel her apprentice’s anger and hate. She was unfazed obviously. She saw more frightening things than a teenager having a tantrum albeit magically. “I wonder where you inherited that viciousness from. Oh wait, perhaps it came from me. In any case, I think it’s time for you to quiet down.”_

_The woman raised a hand and summoned a fire in her palm. Her apprentice’s eyes widened in both fear and surprise. “Do you know that I fear fire in the past? But I learned to control it. I can have a weakness such as that. I need to be strong.”_

_The woman paused when she caught a faint whiff of a foul stench. “Oh, darling, do control yourself. I am only showing you my powers,” she said contradicted by her cruel smile. “I’m not going to burn you. It’s a nasty feeling. I assure you. Then again, maybe I can let you have a taste of it.”_

_The woman smiled as she turned around, small fires igniting at the four corner of the cell. “Have fun, darling. Now you know how it feels being burned down to your death.”_

_The woman disregarded the screams and yells as she stepped outside of her manor, leaving a trail of fire in her wake._

_._

_._

_._

**_ “Help me!” _ **

_ It hurts pain pain so much again he couldn’t take it anymore too much he could feel the fire the cold hot hot blood too much blood blood in his hands blood in his face blood everywhere red red red he hated red hate it no no no red was safe protect  _ Akashi Akashi _safe coven help him save him but it hurts magic power curse abandoned die die die again and again and again it hurts hurts alone alone alone no no family coven_ Akashi _son daughters son friends friends sister brother love hurts pain pain pain stop it stop it kill him kill kill kill him make it stop pain hurts no no no blood no more blood no more killing tired lost tired no more no no nononono_

_ “…please…help…” _

_ Akashi-kun _

_._

_._

_._

_“Mistress! Mistress! Look, I did it!”_

_The woman turned around and crouched down to the little girl. The girl excitement grew as she caught her mistress’s attention. The girl took a deep breath and spread her hands, small sparkles lit in front of her as it grew bigger turning into beautiful snowflakes. The girl beamed at her work and looked up at her mistress._

_“My, how beautiful. You did great Yuka-chan,” the woman praised, a small smile on her lips and stroked the girl’s head. “You’re such a smart girl.”_

_“Mistress! Mistress! I did it! Did you see it?”_

_The woman glanced up from her book and gave her student an impassive stare. “I don’t need to see it. I think the whole village felt it, Yuka-chan.” As she said that, she looked outside the window where a cold blizzard could be seen. It was a good thing that it was winter so it wasn’t unnatural to see one. She raised a hand, waving it in the air and the cold blizzard outside gradually slowed down to a scenic snowfall._

_The teenage girl gave a sheepish smile as she nervously rubbed the back of her head. “I guess I overdid it. Sorry, Mistress.”_

_“I appreciate your enthusiasm but I advise to learn control. Creating something big and powerful doesn’t mean it’s good. Sometimes it leads to tragedies.”_

_Yuka stared at the forlorn and longing expression of her mistress. Her teacher’s past was always a mystery to her but she didn’t dare question her mistress. Yuka owed her a lot. She was an orphan that Mistress only found on the side of the road. The mistress gave her a home, fed her, clothed her, educated her and raised her. Even when Yuka accidentally found out about her powers, Mistress was unfazed and taught her about it, too._

_She wouldn’t dare betray her mistress’s benevolence._

_“Yuka!”_

_The woman ran towards her daughter, uncaring of the decaying bodies loitered around some turning to ashes. She tripped on her way but she ignored it and crawled towards her daughter. She hugged her daughter’s body to her, rocking them both. “No, Yuka…Yuka… Not you, too. I can’t lose you, too. Yuka, my dear daughter.”_

_“…M-Mistress…”_

_The woman gasped and caressed Yuka’ cheeks, wiping off the blood on her face. “It’s alright, Yuka. I will heal you.” Yuka gave her a weak smile before hacking up blood. “Yuka!”_

_Yuka’s breathe grew heavier and slower. “…Miss…tress…I’m…sorry…I…lost…control…”_

_“It doesn’t matter. That doesn’t matter anymore, Yuka-chan,” the woman rattled off as she tried to carry her daughter in her arms. “I need to heal you. You’ll be fine, Yuka-chan. The next time you’ll wake up, you’re going to complain about bed rest. And you’re going to grumble about learning dances, songs and music again because you only wanted to learn swordsmanship, martial arts and war strategies. It will be the same Yuka-chan. Please, hold on.”_

_The woman looked down at her daughter and seeing the contented smile on Yuka’s face, she broke down. She didn’t care for the tears running down her face as she dropped down on her knees, holding Yuka’s cold body close to her. She let out an empty laugh. “As usual, you aren’t listening to me. Going away when I’m in the middle of lecture. You didn’t even say goodbye…”_

_She had enough._

_She already suffered enough._

_She couldn’t do this anymore._

_So…_

_…she…_

_…left_

_ “Give up. It’s no use. Succumb to me.” _

_ “…no…never…” _

_ “I will kill you.” _

_ “…haha…ha…good…do…it…” _

_ “Well, this is interesting. You’re going to choose death now?” _

_ “…no…I…promised…will…live…” _

_ “You’re not making sense but I guess that’s to be expected. Since you’re still coherent, it’s time for another session.” _

_ no no not again I can’t take it I can’t it hurts help stop stop _

_ … _

_ …close… _

_ …akashi-kun… _

_ sorry _

**xXx**

Akashi had never sensed this overwhelming feeling of fear and panic in his immortal life.

He thought he was prepared for it when it came but to think it was this bad was out of his expectations. Miyako said it was a nightmare but it was a huge understatement. And he did read the reports from Midorima but reading it was nothing compared to experiencing it. He anticipated Kuroko trashing in his sleep or shout something but what he witnessed was far, far worse.

Akashi woke up alert when he felt Kuroko crying and it only worsened from that point. Kuroko let out a blood curling scream that even Akashi shivered at its intensity. He was grateful that Kuroko’s room was soundproof so it didn’t wake the whole coven up. It would be bad if they saw Kuroko like this. It was hard to calm Kuroko down as he flailed wildly and started hitting Akashi whenever he tried to get closer. Akashi took the hits unflinchingly as he quickly grabbed Kuroko’s hands together and held him tight.

Kuroko’s screams and cries were getting louder and to Akashi who had sensitive hearing, it was awful. Even so, he kept it together and repeated Kuroko’s name over and over and over again, just like what Miyako had advised him. Aside from his name, Akashi told Kuroko stories about the coven and even some of his secrets. It took a long time but Akashi didn’t give up as he tried to calm Kuroko down. He let out a relieved and shaky sigh when Kuroko’s shouts waned to soft whimpers as he cooed Kuroko’s name again and again.

Akashi didn’t want to admit it but he was close to crying in relief when Kuroko mumbled his name in a hoarse voice, half-asleep. He only hugged Kuroko tighter to his body as he rocked them back and forth when Kuroko begged Akashi not to leave him. And Akashi vowed to never leave him and if that ever happen, he swore to find a way back to Kuroko again.

After that, Kuroko went back to sleep again as if nothing happened but it was the opposite with Akashi, he couldn’t go back to sleep, not after that. He was truly shaken. He witnessed many horrible and terrible things in his life but Kuroko’s nightmare was the only thing that left him this sense of terror.

Was this Kuroko’s parent experienced every time their son had his night terrors? Then it was no question how protective they were over Kuroko especially Miyako. And to think, this all started when Kuroko was just a child, it must have been traumatizing for Kuroko’s parents, too. This was only the first time but Akashi was already this unsettled and worried, what more if Kuroko had more of this night terrors.

According to the files from Midorima, Kuroko’s nightmares ceased when he was ten, right after his grandmother died. And for six years, Kuroko was free from those horrible dreams until now. Was it Akashi’s fault? He couldn’t bear to think that. Seeing Kuroko in this much pain was a sight he never wanted to see again but he had to be strong for both of them.

Akashi rested down beside Kuroko and gathered him in his arms, cradling him in his chest and buried his face to Kuroko’s hair, inhaling that sweet vanilla scent. Listening to Kuroko’s soft heartbeat and steady breathing seemed to make him relax. He tried to sleep but it was fitful at best as he woke up in interval times and immediately searched for Kuroko, only to find him slumbering peacefully.

Akashi soon gave up sleeping when dawn came close and just watched Kuroko in his arms. Kuroko’s face was so serene that it felt like Akashi had the nightmare instead of him. Kuroko never remembered his nightmares; Akashi knew that and he was thankful for it. If Kuroko remembered even one thing about it… Akashi couldn’t even stand the thought. He only wanted Kuroko to feel safe and secure and loved, not to see him afraid and distressed. He couldn’t even stand the knowledge Kuroko would have more of these night terrors.

Akashi was pulled out of his musings when he heard Kuroko’s heartbeat speed up and Akashi tugged him closer as Kuroko stirred awake. He watched in fascination as Kuroko’s face cutely scrunched up before his eyes slowly fluttered open and Akashi saw his favorite pair of sky blue eyes. “Good morning, my love,” he murmured as he pressed a soft on Kuroko’s forehead and then to the tip of his nose.

Kuroko hummed sleepily and nuzzled his face to the crook of Akashi’s neck. Akashi had the mind to hold back his laughter. Kuroko was like a cat in the mornings. “Love, would you like to sleep some more or eat breakfast?”

Kuroko only grunted noncommittally but having used to this Kuroko, Akashi understood what it meant. “Breakfast it is then,” Akashi decided. “Come on, love, time to get up. Or do you want me to carry you to the kitchen?”

Kuroko moaned his complaint to both the suggestion and having to get out of bed and yet he did sit up. Akashi followed suit and regarded Kuroko closely to see if there was any trace of the nightmare on him but it seemed Kuroko was the same as usual as if what happened earlier didn’t occur. Perhaps to Kuroko it did not but to Akashi, he would never ever forget it. Kuroko rubbed his eyes and covered his yawn with his hand. Akashi couldn’t help the small smile on his lips at the adorable sight especially with Kuroko’s wild bedhead, sticking out in all directions.

“Morning, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko greeted with a hoarse voice and then let out a light cough which caught Akashi’s notice and watched him intently.

“Are you alright, my love?” Akashi asked, worried.

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, it’s just my throat hurts a bit. I think I’m coming down with a cold or something.”

Akashi didn’t know what expression he was making but it must have been odd as it caught Kuroko’s attention instantly. Kuroko opened his mouth to probably ask him what was wrong but Akashi didn’t know how to explain it and just embraced Kuroko, tugging him to his lap.

“Akashi-kun?”

Akashi placed his head to Kuroko’s shoulder, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding and worry racking up his whole body.

**_“Akashi-kun!”_ **

**_“Help me!”_ **

**_“I’m sorry…”_ **

Akashi gripped Kuroko tighter as he remembered those ominous words. Kuroko screamed a lot of things, most of them he didn’t understand as he didn’t know what language it was which was an odd thing considering he was alive for a while now and knew almost all languages even dead ones. But there was also something familiar at the words that came out of Kuroko.

However, the one thing that really caught his attention was his name and those words. He didn’t know what Kuroko dreamt but he felt the pain, despair and sorrow in them. Akashi only hoped Kuroko’s nightmare wasn’t a sign or forewarning.

Or was it?

“Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?”

Kuroko’s question pulled Akashi from his thoughts as he pulled back and stared at him. He tenderly cupped Kuroko’s face as if he was a porcelain glass that could break anytime. The love he felt for this person was so overwhelming that for the first time he was scared but at the same time it also gave him hope. He stroked Kuroko’s cheek with his thumb. He leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together.

“Tetsuya, I—“

They both blinked in surprise when they heard a knock on the door, interrupting their moment. Akashi pressed his forehead to Kuroko’s shoulder. He didn’t want to face reality yet and wished he and Kuroko were in a safe bubble where nothing could hurt both of them. But he couldn’t afford that. The problem wouldn’t go away as long as he kept running away. The only thing he could do was to fight it and protect Kuroko.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko murmured his name and Akashi stared at him. Kuroko reached out a hand to his cheek and they both closed their eyes when Kuroko leaned forward, their lips meeting for a sweet chaste kiss. Kuroko kissed Akashi so softly, so gently and Akashi’s heart ache at the comfort Kuroko was giving him.

Kuroko ended their kiss and Akashi opened his eyes to find an endearing smile on Kuroko’s face. And at that sight, Akashi had an urge to kiss Kuroko again but more passionate this time however another knock on the door halted that plan. Akashi gave a soft kiss on the corner of Kuroko’s mouth before getting out the bed and moved towards the door. Opening it, he saw Midorima and his troubled expression was enough to alert Akashi.

“Not here,” Akashi whispered and gestured to the direction of his office. “I need to drop Tetsuya to the kitchen first. Does it need my immediate attention?”

Midorima thought for a second. “No, not really. I can take care of it but we still need to plan our next course of action. They’re getting braver, Akashi. We need to stop them before it gets out of hand.”

“We will,” Akashi affirmed. “Call Daiki and Ryouta. I’ll tell Atsushi to watch over Tetsuya today.”

Midorima nodded and left Akashi outside Kuroko’s room. _Time to go back to reality_ , Akashi supposed and went back to Kuroko.

**xXx**

_I know his secret._

What secret?

Did they know about Kuroko when the person didn’t even know himself or even his parents? The secret their coven didn’t know. Even Akashi didn’t know yet either. So how would they know such a thing?

Or perhaps it was a bluff? A way to disconcert them? It seemed likely the reason.

But what if there was a sliver of truth in it? Why used that kind of ploy if they didn’t have a clue as to what that secret entailed?

Midorima heaved a deep sigh.

This was getting a bit problematic. They have to act soon. Before Akashi snapped and destroy everything and anything in his way. There was no way Akashi would let anything happen to Kuroko no matter what. Even Aomine and Kise were getting ready for any confrontation. Midorima understood why those two were protective of Kuroko. Midorima was, too but someone needed to have a clear head in this coven; those three were taking this a lot more personal. At least Murasakibara was still acting normal if a bit guarded more than usual but that was to be expected.

Akashi shared his theory to Midorima the day after Kasamatsu’s call. If that was the secret that coven was talking about then it was no wonder why Akashi was worried. If they got their hands on Kuroko then it would lead to a catastrophe. Midorima knew what that vampire’s ability was after all. Either he would use Kuroko or chose to break him.

Midorima gritted his teeth at the last thought and decided to stop thinking wild theories and to get back to his work. Akashi was certainly mad at his news this morning. Several of their subordinates were killed and only one survived and that was because he was a vampire. It even caught the media’s attention which made it more troublesome. In any case, at least they found out where their hideout could be.

Aomine and Kise suggested asking Imayoshi and Kasamatsu’s help but Akashi was set on his idea to leave the alliance out of it. Midorima agreed with his leader. He knew that vampire was waiting for that to happen since it would spark a war between them. They had a lot to lose now and they couldn’t afford to start another war especially with Kuroko in their midst.

Midorima looked up when the door to Akashi’s office opened and revealed his leader appearing troubled. “Did something happen to Kuroko?” he asked and watched as Akashi went to his chair.

“Tetsuya has inkling on what we’re doing here,” Akashi answered with a sigh. “Tetsuya didn’t outright tell me but I can perceive his thoughts. I’m afraid we can’t keep this as a secret for long, Shintarou.”

“So are you going to tell Kuroko?”

Akashi frowned. “I don’t want to but I think it is best if we gave Tetsuya the general picture. At the very least, Tetsuya will be cautious and prepared if anything happens.”

Midorima didn’t have the time to comment when the door opened again for Aomine and Kise. The pissed off aura Aomine emitted made Midorima scowl and Kise being serious wasn’t helping either. “There’s nothing you both can do for now and being angry isn’t helping anyone,” he said before Akashi could. “And rushing head-on without a plan is a reckless move, Aomine.”

“I know that,” Aomine hissed as he flopped down on the other couch while Kise took a seat beside Midorima. “But we can’t just stay here and wait! And are we even going to do something? They just gave us a declaration of war for all the world to see!”

“That was obviously a bluff. It’s a fact that they suffered more damages than us,” Kise offered to help Aomine calm down. “We cornered them and they’re retaliating in any way they can. They’re making it a big deal just for posture but we all know that what they did doesn’t even scratch the surface. The main problem is—“

“Tetsu, I know,” Aomine interrupted and blew out an irritated breath. “And they only found out about Tetsu accidentally. Plus, there’s also that secret”—he glared at Akashi and Midorima—“which only the two of you seem to know. Why can’t you just tell us what it is, huh?”

Midorima returned the glare before turning to Akashi but he was surprised when Kise spoke instead. “Um, Akashicchi, that secret wasn’t about the thing you mentioned to me before, right?”

That gathered Midorima and Aomine’s attention instantly. “What the hell, Kise? You know about it, too? Am I the only one who doesn’t know anything here?”

“I’m not—I mean, I’m not sure,” Kise hastily backtracked. “I almost forgot about it and I just suddenly remembered now.”

“Well, what is it?” Aomine asked, annoyed.

But before Kise could answer, Akashi finally intervened. “What I said to Ryouta was only a wild guess. It may or may not relate to this secret. Regardless, it isn’t important right now. That secret of Tetsuya’s seems to correlate with his ancestry. There is a mystery hidden within Tetsuya’s lineage.”

“What kind of mystery?”

Akashi was quiet for a moment before revealing the truth. “Tetsuya may have supernatural ties.”

Midorima observed the two’s reaction. Kise bit his lower lip but he wasn’t surprise at the slightest and Midorima was left to wonder what Kise and Akashi talked about before. He had this nagging feeling that it was important. Aomine’s response, on the other hand, was very predictable. “What?! So are you saying Tetsu is…is a… Okay, okay, wait. Tetsu can’t be one of us so that’s out, that leaves us with shades and—“

“We still aren’t entirely sure,” Midorima interfered Aomine’s shock. “Kuroko may be a descendant but it doesn’t mean that he has—“

“But Tetsu’s a guy! There’s no way…I mean, it’s always girls…”

Midorima gave Aomine a deadpanned stare. “That’s why I said that Kuroko may only be linked to them by blood and nothing more.”

“Yeah, but—“

Aomine was stopped when Akashi raised a hand and tipped his head to the door. They weren’t surprised when Murasakibara and Kuroko stepped inside Akashi’s office. “Kuro-chin asked where you all are,” Murasakibara said which only meant that Kuroko insisted to be taken there. It was obvious that they were keeping Kuroko distracted and Murasakibara could only do so much in entertaining Kuroko. At any rate, Midorima commended Murasakibara for lasting the whole day.

“Having a meeting?” Kuroko rhetorically asked.

Nonetheless, Akashi answered. “As a matter of fact, we are. You can join us if you want, my love.”

Kise and Aomine looked at their leader disbelievingly but didn’t voice their protests. Aomine froze when Kuroko chose to sit beside him while Murasakibara squeezed in with Midorima and Kise. “Kuro-chin is scary,” Murasakibara quietly mumbled to them.

“What is this meeting about?” Kuroko broke the heavy silence that suddenly filled the room.

“Tetsuya knows that someone is trying to attack my coven and is using you to get to us, isn’t that right?” Akashi started, resting his elbows to the desk and interlaced his hands together. He didn’t wait for Kuroko to reply before continuing on. “Right now they are losing their composure and are striking needlessly. However, we finally pinpointed their location to either Chuugoku or Shikoku region.”

Kuroko took the information with an impassive face. “Even so, isn’t that still a big area to cover? And what are you going to do when you find them?”

“We have our own resources Tetsuya. Scavenging those two regions in a short amount of time will be simple,” Akashi rebutted. “As for what our plans for them are, I’m quite sure you know the answer to that one.”

Midorima watched Kuroko and Akashi intently and he wasn’t the only one, the others were as well. They already saw the two being affectionate and bickering but what was happening in front of them was somewhat different to those previous instances.

Kuroko continued to stare at Akashi. “There’s something Akashi-kun isn’t telling me. The plan isn’t as seamless as Akashi-kun imagines it to be. You’ve encountered some kind of problem.”

“We did,” Akashi confirmed. “They know that we are trailing after them and made countermeasures. It doesn’t hinder our plans but it does slow us down considerably. If the circumstances were different, we don’t mind the delay but they’re now making irresponsible actions and I can’t have the Council or the whole Japan watching us. We need to stop them at once.”

“In other words, you need someone to follow them without their notice until they lead us to their main base,” Kuroko surmised. He blinked and closed his eyes before opening them with a resolute look solely focused on Akashi. “Send me. I will follow them.”

Midorima froze in his place and the others stilled in their seats. Akashi spoke for them. “No.”

“I only need to shadow them, right? I don’t have to engage them in a fight. I‘m the perfect one for this job due to my weak presence.”

Akashi was unfazed. “Didn’t you hear what I said before Tetsuya? They want _you_. I can’t let you do that. It’s like giving them the perfect ammunition against us on a silver platter. Certainly your skill set is the best for tracing them but I _cannot_ and _will not_ put you at risk. We’ll just have to do with what we have. We can track them without resorting in using you.”

“But Akashi-kun said that they needed to be caught soon, what’s wrong with using my abilities? Isn’t this the reason why all of you taught me and why I even started to train so that I can help this coven? If Akashi-kun is that worried, send Aomine-kun or Kise-kun as back-up. That way if anything happens, one of them will be there to help me.”

Midorima stiffened in his seat and eyeing the rest, he knew they couldn’t move either. A quick glance on Kuroko was enough to know that Akashi’s pressuring aura worked on him, too. “Enough, Tetsuya,” Akashi’s cold and biting tone was enough to make Midorima flinch. “Your training is nothing compared to a skilled vampire. You’re just going to be a nuisance and burden if you keep this up. You are weak so stop insisting that you can win.”

Midorima bit his lower lip to hold himself back in objecting Akashi’s callous words. In contrast, Aomine and Kise were having a hard time in keeping themselves in check and not to lash out on their leader and defend Kuroko. Murasakibara, of course, wasn’t having a problem as Akashi was his sire but Midorima knew he wasn’t pleased either.

Midorima’s eyes slightly widened in surprise when Kuroko easily broke through Akashi’s oppressive pressure and moved to stand up. “I see,” Kuroko quietly mumbled and his eyes were hidden beneath his bangs so Midorima couldn’t gauge his mood. “So the reason I was included in this meeting was to keep me informed and to have me stay put doing nothing. I appreciate the gesture. I believe I already know enough so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to my room.”

Midorima regarded Kuroko in worry while watching him walked out of the room without a backward glance. It didn’t escape Midorima’s notice when he saw how hurt Kuroko was or the tiny glint of defiance and determination in his eyes. Kuroko wasn’t planning anything remotely outrageous, right?

Midorima turned his sight back to Akashi and waited for more until his leader’s overwhelming aura gradually dissipated. A sharp shook of Midorima’s head got Aomine to remain seated and hold his anger on a leash. At least, Kise and Murasakibara had the sense not to poke the sleeping monster awake. They were angry, yes but Midorima was certain Akashi was taking this even harder despite the fact that he was the cause of it.

**xXx**

“Leave.”

Akashi’s didn’t look up as those words left his mouth and only stared blankly at his desk. The coven wordlessly heeded his order and went out of the room to let him wallow in his thoughts. He couldn’t forget Kuroko’s hurt and wounded expression and he was to blame for doing that. He regretted causing Kuroko pain but he didn’t regret his decision. He wished he could have handled it a little better but what’s done was done.

Akashi would rather have Kuroko hate him now than putting him in danger and even his coven agreed at his decision though he knew they weren’t happy at the manner he did it. Akashi would hate to leave Kuroko displeased with him but the coven’s presence was needed in the two regions and to be split up to make their search faster. Momoi already messaged him that she would arrive tomorrow morning and he trusted her to watch over Kuroko.

Akashi supposed that the separate time would help in calming Kuroko down and consider that Akashi’s decision was the right choice. But, for some reason he couldn’t fathom, he couldn’t bear to leave Kuroko without talking to him once. Akashi wasn’t the type to apologize when he knew he was right but he understood that he needed to say sorry to Kuroko for his harsh words.

Akashi let out a disbelief laugh at his last thought. Since when did he ever felt this remorse for being cruel to someone? Even his coven didn’t manage to get away from his scathing words, lectures and reprimands. But here was Kuroko and Akashi would give anything and everything for Kuroko to forgive him.

Akashi wondered if his love for one Kuroko Tetsuya was his greatest weakness or perhaps strength, strong enough to protect him.

Akashi resigned himself. It seemed no matter how much he thinks, his heart had already decided for him. He wanted to go to Kuroko now but it was too soon so he opted to stay in his office to pass the time. When Akashi deemed that it was enough time, he got out of the office and headed straight to Kuroko’s room but a tingling sensation in the back of his mind halted him on his tracks.

_No, that can’t be. Tetsuya can’t possibly—_

Akashi took off in a hurried run and unceremoniously opened the door to Kuroko’s room. Taking in the empty room, he surveyed anything that could negate his speculation but a note neatly placed on the bed made his heart dropped. He didn’t want to get near it much less read it but he found himself picking up the paper and the message on it almost made him come apart in anger and fear.

“What is it, Akashi?”

Akashi wasn’t even aware that he called for anyone until a hand on his shoulder snapped him from his trance. He glanced up and upon seeing Midorima; he focused his attention back to the present. “Shintarou, Tetsuya escaped the mansion. He is most likely trailing after our suspects. Quickly prepare. We have to follow Tetsuya.”

“Wait, Akashi,” Aomine interrupted before Midorima could. “How could Tetsu escape? And there’s no way Tetsu could follow those bastards. It’s the middle of the night and Tetsu can’t drive.”

Akashi gave Aomine a vacant stare and Aomine seemed to get it as he muttered expletives under his breath. “It seems that Tetsuya took some magical items in the library. We did teach him to use it and there are particular items that he will help him in his endeavor. And I’m afraid one of them is the white veil which means Tetsuya’s presence will be camouflaged in addition to his already diminutive presence. That also includes masking Tetsuya’s bracelet—the blood compass.”

“If Akashicchi can’t follow Kurokocchi using the bracelet, how are we going after Kurokocchi?” Kise asked.

Akashi didn’t answer and let Midorima handle them as he went out of the room back to his office. “We just need to follow the suspects. Kuroko wouldn’t be able to catch up to them fast even if he has magical tools in his aid,” he heard Midorima explained.

Akashi pushed the door opened and mechanically opened the hidden room, arming himself as fast as he could. “Are you okay, Aka-chin?” Akashi paused at hearing Murasakibara’s question. “I can’t feel Aka-chin. It’s scary.”

Akashi blew out a breath and faced Murasakibara. “I’m alright, Atsushi. There’s no need to concern about me. You should worry about Tetsuya instead.”

“I am worried about Kuro-chin but…” Murasakibara trailed off and Akashi never saw him this hesitant before. “We need Aka-chin right now. Aka-chin can’t lose control. Kuro-chin needs us.”

Akashi regarded Murasakibara solemnly. “I’m not going to lose control, Atsushi. I promise you that.” He paused. “I just…I can’t sense Tetsuya and I don’t know where he is or what he’s doing now. And this happened all because of me.”

“Aka-chin isn’t at fault. Aka-chin might be a bit too harsh on Kuro-chin but Aka-chin only did what is right. Aka-chin did it because Aka-chin cares about Kuro-chin a lot. There’s nothing wrong with protecting what’s important to you.”

Akashi gave Murasakibara a weak smile. “Thank you, Atsushi. But we need to get going. I don’t like leaving Tetsuya alone for this long.”

Murasakibara nodded and let Akashi finished outfitting himself before meeting up with the rest on the foyer. “Do we really have to use this? It gives me headaches. And I can’t fight with a headache,” they heard Aomine complain, staring at the compass in his hand.

“It’s the fastest way to reach Tetsuya,” Akashi answered, striding towards the three. “Our priority is to take Tetsuya back but if you’ve encountered enemies use any means necessary to make them talk. Contact me if any of you meet Tetsuya.”

Kise cleared his throat. “But what if we don’t—“ Aomine quickly covered his mouth before he could finish.

“Understood, Akashi,” Midorima answered for them all but not without pinning Kise with a withering glare.

Akashi tried to ignore the dread pooling in his stomach at what Kise insinuated. They will find Tetsuya and return to their home.

No matter what.

“Let’s go.”

**xXx**

Abruptly landing on his back, Kuroko hissed in pain and let out a soft groan as he sat up. Thankful that he didn’t suffer any injuries, Kuroko’s eyes wandered the area he landed at. He blinked when he perceived that he was in a children playground. Slowly standing up, he tried to identify his location but didn’t see anything worth noting.

Kuroko tugged his coat tighter to keep warm as he let out a sigh, his breath forming a cloud of mist. He discerned no presence near him so he went out of the park to survey the place. His inaudible steps were loud for Kuroko’s ears as it filled the silent of the night and being conscious to his heartbeat wasn’t helping either.

Kuroko pulled up his white scarf for warmth and paused when he remembered that it wasn’t really a scarf but a magical item. _White Veil,_ he recalled its name, an item that could make his presence invisible. The Veil would morph to anything the wearer thinks of and turned into a scarf when Kuroko first touched it. Not to mention, most of his clothes and stuff he brought— _stole,_ his mind countered—were magical items as well.

Kuroko stopped when he saw a closed shop with a poster stuck on it. He took a step closer and his eyes widened when he read the address on it. He was on Kuga district on Yamaguchi prefecture which only meant he really did transport to another region. He pulled out a small compass from his coat’s pocket, staring at it in wonder. He was torn in both excitement and nervousness that these items indeed work.

Still, maybe he was getting ahead of himself with his idea and it wasn’t like he had a plan in the first place. He just wanted to prove something. Kuroko just needed to follow some vampires and found out where their base is. With his weak presence and the white veil, he could easily do this.

(And it wasn’t because Kuroko was still hurting from Akashi’s words. Nope. No…)

Kuroko pushed his doubts aside. He really didn’t have the time for that. He was already there. There was no point in going back empty-handed.

Now, he needed to think of his next step. Kuroko left the mansion and got transported to another region but how was he going to find the vampires that he needed to follow? According to the reports Kuroko read in Midorima’s room, they were last seen in Yamaguchi prefecture. But it wasn’t like Kuroko could just scour the whole place alone. (Plus, it was only a matter of time before Akashi and the others caught up to him.)

Still, why did he end up in this district? Did the compass direct him to this place because the vampires were here? Kuroko needed to stop thinking too much. He rummaged the bag he brought and took out a map book he filched in the library. Flipping to Kuga district, he surveyed the map and looked into the places where a bunch of vampires would cluster.

Kuroko mentally crossed out the neighborhoods, shopping districts, train stations and popular landmarks. Vampires were aloof creatures and don’t like crowded spaces but they still need to be close to humans for sustenance. He studied the outskirts of the district and uninhabited places. They were good hiding places but he didn’t think that they would choose such an obvious location.

Kuroko kept turning the pages over and over again until his eyes landed on a small shrine temple. He read the description before hurriedly putting the map back and ran towards the said site. The shrine was only a fifteen minutes’ walk to where he was. He stopped when he saw the stairs towards the shrine. He looked around but he couldn’t sense any presence.

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, standing still as he became aware of his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes and as if carried by the wind, he sprinted up the stairs. Before he wouldn’t be able to do this without getting winded but his training paid off somehow.

Kuroko disappeared to the right and hid behind a tree as he assessed the whole shrine. He could detect presences in the shrine and as much as he wanted to get closer he stayed put. Kuroko held his breath when two vampires exited the shrine. They seemed to be arguing but it was too low for Kuroko to hear. He tensed when they got closer to his hiding place and climbed down the stairs, betting with each other about a race.

Kuroko remained in his place and narrowed his eyes to the third vampire stepping out of the shrine to follow his companions. Kuroko waited for a few more minutes before trailing after them. He tailed them a few feet behind, making sure his presence remain unnoticed. Kuroko stopped when the three vampires veered left to an alleyway between two buildings. He moved to the corner of the first building and peered to the alley just in time to see the vampires entering the second building.

Kuroko hesitated if he should go after them inside since the building seemed to be one of their bases. If it was a base then there were countless of vampires in there even if their leader wasn’t in it. It was too much for Kuroko to handle. He could fight but he was not some kind of great warrior or something. (It hurt to admit but Akashi was right on that part.)

Should he contact Akashi or the coven? He’d rather take Akashi’s anger than take a huge risk.

Before Kuroko could decide, one of the three vampires walked out of the building. Kuroko’s spot was too much in the open but it was like he was nonexistent to the few people passing by so he kept still. He peeked to the vampire again and saw it smoking a cigarette while taking out his phone.

“’Lo? Huh, are you crazy? Why? Fine, fine, I’ll do it. It’s not my fault. Hey, I wasn’t the only one there! See, even boss says so! Tch, fine. For how long anyway? You sure about this? Okay, whatever, since it’s boss’s orders.”

Kuroko didn’t know why but there was something off in the vampire’s conversation. It was talking about its boss; did it mean that their boss was inside that building? Just as Kuroko made up his mind to infiltrate the building, he discerned a presence coming up behind him.

Kuroko moved too late when someone grabbed his right shoulder hard. He didn’t think, he just gripped the hand hard and flipped him over his shoulder. Kuroko ignored the vampire’s groan of pain as he twisted its arm grotesquely. He winced as the noise of bones crunching echoed the place. He inwardly cursed when he recognized that this vampire was one of those three he followed. Suddenly, Kuroko skipped a few steps back to the side as he narrowly missed an attack from another vampire.

Kuroko tried to maintain his calm but he couldn’t seem to control the wild beating of his heart. His frantic heartbeat was like a beacon to the vampires as they seemed to find him even when he tried misdirection. Focusing on evading the two vampires, Kuroko didn’t sense the vampire from the alley looming behind him and gasped when he got seized. But his hands were still free and discreetly took a small wooden stake in his pocket, flipping it and stabbed through the vampire’s stomach. Kuroko wasted no time in getting away from the vampire’s clutches.

Kuroko turned around, his stake poised over the vampire but he froze at the thought of killing even if it was just a vampire and not human. His few seconds of hesitation brought him great peril as the two vampires quickly took hold of him, grabbing both his arms and muffled his mouth with a hand. Kuroko struggled in their grasp but it was no use with their overwhelming strength.

“Well, well, look what we have here.”

Kuroko paused at the voice and looked up. He saw a pale-looking man with shoulder length black hair and greyish brown eyes but what made Kuroko tremble was the arrogant and cruel smirk on the man’s face. Kuroko knew he didn’t need introductions, this man was their boss—Akashi and the coven’s enemy. Kuroko wanted to run away, to escape but he was unable to do so as the vampires firmly locked him in place.

The man smirked. “It seems I don’t need to do anything anymore. The treasure came to me of its own accord.” The man approached Kuroko like a calm predator that he was and leaned down to look Kuroko in the eye. “We’re going to have so much fun, Kuroko Tetsuya~”

That was the last thing Kuroko heard as he grunted at the sharp blow on his nape, knocking him unconscious.

Kuroko’s last thought was familiar crimson eyes.

_I’m sorry, Akashi-kun…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the dream/nightmare segment, those scenes showed were only the clear parts of the nightmare Kuroko had. For the most part, it doesn't make sense so don't think too much about it (except for the underline portion as I'm sure you know why). I only included the dreams for my own selfish reasons.


	18. 18th Night (Arc II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't make it in time. This was so rush. /cries
> 
> But happy birthday Akashi-kun! ~~(mini album and ova, it's like Kuroko celebrating his birthday with Akashi's /is kicked ignore me im tired)~~
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  1\. We're in the same timeline as DD which means this chapter also happened on Dec. 20. ~~(Akashi's bday here is a tragedy /is slapped at the tg reference)~~  
>  2\. The spelling errors and jumbled mess in certain parts are all intentional.

**「** **Second Descent: Arc II** **」**

**Eighteenth Night: Sorrow and Harrow**

Kuroko grunted as he woke up. He didn’t know why but he had a hard time in keeping his eyes open and his head hurting wasn’t helping either. He gradually opened his eyes, blinking again and again to quell his hazy sight. Kuroko was confused when he noticed he was in bare room with only a rusty metal door ahead and a rock wall.

And without warning, flashes of what happened last night appeared in his mind. Kuroko groaned in despair. How could he forget? Here he was, imprisoned because of his stupid mistake. This was what Akashi was talking about. But did he listen, no. And now, here he was in this predicament.

Kuroko turned his head sideways and saw that the small window with steel bars behind him was his only source of light and judging from its brightness, it must be close to noon. He’d been missing for approximately ten hours now. Kuroko knew that wasn’t a good sign.

Kuroko tried to move his hand and feet and was stunned when he couldn’t. He looked down and saw his hands locked in place with a metal cuff on the armrest and nudging his legs, it was obvious it got the same treatment. Kuroko took a deep breath to calm down and think. He had to get away before someone comes in. He had inkling on what they were planning for him. Kuroko glanced at his clothes and found out that he only has his white shirt and black slacks. He didn’t even have any shoes or socks in his feet. His feet were getting cold. No, his entire body was.

Were they going to freeze him to death like this? He sure hoped not. Then again, if they did leave him alone like this he would take it as an advantage. He could come up ways to escape without worrying what they were going to do with him.

Kuroko curled his fists and tried to fight the shivers of his body. He already took note of things in him and as expected, they removed all the magical items he equipped on himself. He bit his lower lip in frustration when he noticed that they got his picking tools, too. Now, how was he going to free himself with these cuffs?

 _“Brute force.”_ Kuroko sighed when he remembered those words from Aomine. _Not helping, Aomine-kun._

Speaking of Aomine, Kuroko wondered if Akashi and the coven knew what happened to him. No, not if. They already knew that he was captured. Was this his life now, getting kidnapped by vampires? He certainly did not like it.

But thinking of the coven, Kuroko was sure Akashi was very worried. They must be trying their best to locate his position. He knew Akashi would find out soon that he escaped the mansion and would follow him soon thereafter. He didn’t know how or why but he sensed when he slipped past through the barrier so Akashi or anyone must have sensed that as well. And when he used the white veil, he couldn’t feel the others’ presences, too especially his bracelet when he always felt a residue of Akashi’s aura in there.

At the thought, Kuroko quickly searched if he still got his bracelet and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it in his left wrist. He did remember Akashi telling him that only the one who put it on can take it off. If he still had his bracelet on him, it only meant Akashi could use it to pinpoint his location. Unless, whoever kidnapped him had a plan to circumvent it and if that were the case, then the bracelet was of no use. He really hoped that wasn’t the case.

That would mean his situation was completely hopele—

Startled, Kuroko eyed the metal door nervously when he heard it clanging opened. He gulped when the metal door gave way and revealed the man he saw last night coming in. He tried to convince himself that the shivers of his body were due to the cold and not the smug smirk on the man’s face.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, right?” the man asked and then chuckled when Kuroko didn’t answer. “I didn’t get a picture of you since that bastard Akashi kept all his bases covered. But one of my men has seen your mother and I must say the resemblance is uncanny.”

Kuroko gritted his teeth and tried to keep his face neutral. There was no point in falling to this man’s taunts. He knew his parents were safe and Akashi made sure that they were protected at times. Kuroko closed his eyes and opened them to stare impassively at the man.

The man was undeterred at Kuroko’s lack of reaction and was rather amused instead. “It’s true that I can’t touch your family anymore after our failed attempt last time.” The man smirked and walked closer to Kuroko, leaning forward to Kuroko’s face. “But, just look what I have now, The Red Emperor’s treasure now in my grasp. I’d say that’s a fair trade.”

The man took a step back and regarded Kuroko curiously. “Though, I didn’t expect him to send you as one of his spies. Akashi isn’t that careless unless you’re a fake and not the real Kuroko Tetsuya. Or you’ve fallen from Akashi’s grace.” The man then shrugged. “But that means you’re of no use to me anymore.”

Kuroko bit the inside of his cheek. If this man thought of those last instances, then Kuroko could use it to his gain and wouldn’t be used as a liability against Akashi. But knowing Akashi, then he must be turning the world upside down to look for him. Just what was this man doing?

“Still not talking, eh?”

The man stared at Kuroko with a cold gaze before lifting his hand and touched Kuroko’s fingers, slowly trailing it up until the man roughly grabbed Kuroko’s bracelet. Kuroko winced at the pressure and his cuff digging to his wrist hurt, too. “I lied,” the man started. “Do you know what happened last night? Your Red Emperor just barricaded the whole Chuugoku region to look for you. Unfortunately for him, he was already too late. It’s a shame that my base in Yamaguchi burned down but that’s easily replaceable. You, however, are not.”

Kuroko disregarded the man for a moment as the information sunk in. He just realized how powerful and influential Akashi was if he could lock up a whole region of Japan just for him. But the man in front of him didn’t seem to worry about it which only meant one thing. Kuroko was in a different region.

_Chuugoku or Shikoku._

So he was now in Shikoku.

 _I see_ , Kuroko thought and closed his eyes before he could show his relief through his expression. Fortifying Chuugoku was a decoy. Akashi already knew Kuroko was taken to Shikoku. They must be scouring every prefecture, cities and towns this region has to locate him. All Kuroko had to do now was to hold on as best as he could and wait for them to show up.

He hoped they would be here soon.

“I know what you’re thinking,” the man said. Kuroko opened his eyes and he couldn’t fight the trepidation in his chest as he saw the man smirking. “I know what Akashi did was only a distraction. But no matter how much he rummages this region, it’s no use. The Red Emperor won’t be able to find you. No one is going to save you.”

Kuroko couldn’t help it and glared but the man only gave him an amused laugh. “Finally, a reaction! And here I thought you’re some kind of an empty doll. I wonder what the Red Emperor saw in you. You’re his lover, aren’t you? It’s the only reason that could make Akashi lose this much control. He’s doing the same thing as before. I wonder if the result will also be the same.”

Same as before? What did that mean? Was this man trying to say that Akashi—

“Ah, I almost forgot,” the man said and interrupted Kuroko from his thought. “I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I think you have the right to know since we’re getting to know each other pretty intimately. Name’s Hanamiya Makoto, by the way.”

**xXx**

After saying his name, Hanamiya quickly went away and left Kuroko alone.

There were many things swirling in Kuroko’s head but he put it aside. He had more important matters that he should focus first. The main one was to escape or at the very least let Akashi know where he was.

Hanamiya seemed pretty confident that Akashi wouldn’t be able to find this place—wherever and whatever this was. The only reason Kuroko could come up with was a barrier shielding this place; probably a different one from back at home but all the same a magical barrier.

Kuroko sighed. He wanted to get out but he was running out of options from his limited choices. The only viable option was to wait for anyone to save him. But he didn’t want that. He got into this mess because of his stubbornness; he wanted to get out of it by himself.

Still, what was he supposed to do?

The metal door opened again and Kuroko wasn’t surprised to see Hanamiya stepping inside. But he blinked when he noticed Hanamiya carrying a tray of food. Kuroko narrowed his eyes as Hanamiya deliberately placed the tray near his feet. “I figured you were hungry. So aren’t you going to eat?”

Kuroko was hungry. But since he was cuffed to his chair, not to mention that food might be poisoned, he ignored it. He guessed having a weak appetite proved to be advantageous. And he only liked his mother and Murasakibara’s food anyway.

Hanamiya crouched down and took the fork, spearing the meat. He held out the fork with meat to Kuroko. “Do you want me to feed you?” Like before, Kuroko kept quiet though he did wonder where Hanamiya was going with this. “Hmm…” Hanamiya hummed. “Tell me, what did Akashi do to make you accept him? Didn’t he kidnap you like I did? And you became his lover despite it. You have a few loose screws in the head, don’t you?”

_Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?_

Kuroko lightly bit his tongue before those words could escape his mouth. Hanamiya was only doing this to get in his head, that much he was sure. From what he observed, Hanamiya liked mind games and what he wanted was to break Kuroko. Probably as a way of getting back at Akashi.

When Kuroko continued to stay silent, Hanamiya looked like he finally had enough. Kuroko flinched when Hanamiya brusquely flung the tray to the wall. “Okay, I don’t have patience for this shit anyway.” Hanamiya stood up and grabbed Kuroko’s face hard. “You’re just a tool for me to get revenge at Akashi. Stealing you from his side would have been fun but you’re quite stubborn so I’m gonna go with Plan B.”

Kuroko closed one eye and held back his whimper as Hanamiya gripped his face tighter. “Killing you right now won’t be half as fun,” Hanamiya and roughly let Kuroko go. “I want to see The Red Emperor break down. I want to see that bastard Akashi losing control because he’s _weak_ and _helpless_ to save his lover. And I want him to know what it means to _lose._ ”

“Akashi-kun won’t lose,” Kuroko finally opened his mouth and glared coldly at Hanamiya, “and never to you. _Akashi-kun will win._ ”

Hanamiya looked at him like Kuroko was something unreal. “You say that but here you are—his weakness right in my hands. Keeping you is like having a noose wrapped around Akashi’s neck just waiting to be pulled.”

“I admit that getting captured was a big mistake on my part but stop saying that my relationship with Akashi-kun is a huge weakness. No matter what happens to me, I know Akashi-kun will get you. _And you will learn what absolute defeat is._ ”

“Oh…” Hanamiya smirked cruelly and abruptly grasped Kuroko’s neck, strangling him. Kuroko gasped and tried to breathe but Hanamiya watched him indifferently as he continued to choke him. “Quite a pair you are, huh? Makes me want to crush trashes like you right now—” Kuroko struggled to breathe, choking and coughing for air as Hanamiya promptly loosened his grip. “—But we’re still not done. I have more surprises for you.”

Hanamiya walked around the chair and held on to Kuroko’s shoulders. “Wow, you’re cold,” he said and rubbed his hands to Kuroko’s arms to warm them. “Are you that sensitive? It isn’t that cold here, you know.”

Kuroko clenched his hand, uncaring of the biting pain his nails brought to his palms. He wanted to push those unwanted hands from his arms and away from him. Disgust was the least bit of his worries though. He knew Hanamiya wasn’t done yet.

“Did you ever receive my gift to you, Kuroko Tetsuya? Or did Akashi kept you in the dark?” Hanamiya asked Kuroko as his hands stopped and placed them back on his shoulders. “It seems you don’t know. My message was to Akashi but I did it for you. Do you know what I did?”

Kuroko refused to answer and winced when Hanamiya’s nails dug on his shoulders. “Respond or I’ll break one of your hands,” Hanamiya lightly threatened and Kuroko quickly shook his head. “I see. I actually killed his feeder. Not just the coven’s feeder but Akashi’s personally. I’m sure you know how meticulous Akashi is when it comes to blood. Akashi personally picked her because of her exquisite blood. But then, you came and the emperor forgot the little missy. You should have heard how that bitch complained on and on how much she was in love with Akashi and Akashi with her.”

Kuroko already knew about the woman and how Akashi terminated their contract, leaving her a huge sum of money and with a promise to keep the existence of vampires as secret. The woman was having delusions of Akashi being in love with her so Akashi ended it. But Kuroko didn’t know that the woman was killed by Hanamiya.

“You should thank me. I got rid of a trash for you. Well that, and because she was annoying. So I killed her and used her blood to send a note to Akashi. You should have seen how panicked they were when I left that note. Do you want to know what it said?” Hanamiya whispered to Kuroko’s left ear. “I said I knew your secret. It was a bluff, of course but their reactions proved to me that you really were hiding something. A secret that they prefer to keep hidden.”

Kuroko willed himself to not show any reaction but he might have revealed some as he felt Hanamiya smirked.

“…Even from you, it seems,” Hanamiya continued. “Aren’t you mad at them? Lying and keeping things from you when you have the right to know. It’s about you after all. Don’t you want to know _everything_?”

Kuroko didn’t want to respond but he couldn’t help himself. “I knew they were keeping a secret from me, Akashi-kun especially. But I don’t care. Akashi-kun promised to tell me when the time is right. And I will hold on to his promise.”

“But what if he was lying? Just saying that to appease you? Or they’re deceiving you, that maybe they already know what it was and aren’t telling you the truth. Would you still blindingly believe them?” Hanamiya paused as if waiting for Kuroko to reply. But Kuroko kept his mouth completely shut. “What if I tell you that I do know your secret? Who would you believe? Me or them?”

Kuroko glared ahead and at the door, wishing it was Hanamiya instead. “You’re seriously asking me that question? Whether you’re lying or not doesn’t matter. No matter what you say about Akashi-kun and everyone, I trust them. They may keep secrets from me but I know that they’re only doing it to protect me. And besides, _Akashi-kun has never and will never lie to me_.”

Kuroko’s heart thudded wildly when Hanamiya didn’t say anything. Hanamiya walked around to face him and Kuroko didn’t want to admit it but Hanamiya’s cold and empty gaze scared him. “I wonder what they did for you to have this so much loyalty. Would you still have this strong faith when I tell you all the things they did in the past especially your beloved ‘Akashi-kun’?” Hanamiya’s hand reached out and patted Kuroko’s face like a dog. “But that’s a story for another time. In the meantime, I have a present for you.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened and before he could blink, Hanamiya’s forefinger was on his forehead and said, “ **Scatter.** ”

**xXx**

_Faster. Faster. Faster_

You _have to run faster._

_I can’t let them catch up. I can’t._

_I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die._

_I. CAN’T. DIE._

_The line cannot end with me. I’m the most powerful **xxx** to have been born. I have to think of something. They’re abominations. They’re not part of the natural balance of power. If only that cursed Anna didn’t meddle, this wouldn’t have happened. Experimenting with human life? What a sacrilege. The pains people go through because of envy and jealously. Anna has always been a sore loser anyway. Only been second best in everything after me. _

_“And that arrogance of yours, Kimiko, will be your downfall.”_

_I have no time remembering Master’s lecture right now when my life is on the line. I look back and almost trip when I see_ them _catching up. If I ever see Anna’s ghost, I swear I will torture it for the rest of eternity. Why would anyone make a creature stronger and powerful than you? You’re just asking to get killed. And all of humanity, too!_

_Muttering spells under my breath, I throw out my hands behind me and continue running despite the noisy blasts echoing through the dark, moonless night._

_I_

_need_

_to_

_od hta lyo gacim_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

**_xxxxxxxx_ **

**_xxxxxx_ **

“Are you certain about this, my lady?”

You _closed your eyes._

_I tried to restrain myself in incinerating this annoying human where he stood. “Are you questioning me, Captain?” I coolly answered. One wrong word and I will kill this man instantly. There were many willing to replace him anyway._

_The man paled at my threatening tone. “No, my lady. Forgive my insolence. I will gather the troops tonight and head to the north.”_

_I held out my hand to the blooming camellias, my black fingernails contrasting its white color. “And do I need to remind you of your objective, Captain?”_

_“No, my lady. Our objective is to annihilate those vampires.”_

_I smiled coldly as the ashes of the withering camellias danced on the wind. “Good. I await good news Captain. Destroy those monsters.”_

_“As you wish, my lady.”_

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_ **

**_xxxx_ **

“NO!!!”

_“They need to die! I will destroy them! Those abhorrent creatures!”_

_“I will stop them! I will do it! Only I can do it!”_

“You’re already too late.”

_No **xxxxxx** stop **xxx**! I will **xxx xx xxx**!_

“They have assimilated themselves.”

_**xxxx**!!_

_“They are already part of the equilibrium of power.”_

_“That’s impossible,” I hiss, uncaring of the flashes of lightning getting closer and closer to where we are. “They are not natural. They were just experiments.”_

_He only stares at me unblinkingly. “They are a product of two different beings monstrously merged together. One is the vessel and the other the essence. Of course, they are incomplete and as such needs sustenance to keep on living. And that is blood. But that’s not what I’m concerned about.”_

_“What do you mean?” I ask, sensing a touch of foreboding. “Are you saying those monsters could get stronger?”_

_He turns to the window and waves a hand to stop the incessant thunders and heavy rain outside I caused. “We are powerful, Kimiko. As we grow, learn and experience life our magic progresses. What do you think it means when those creatures calling themselves_ vampires _improve as well?”_

_“Precisely the reason why they need to be eliminated,” I insist. “They’re creating unbalance to the world. Too much power in one being will result to catastrophes. And what if they can control shades, too?”_

_He lets out a smirk. “Shades cannot and will not be controlled or have you forgotten your lessons, my dear?”_

_I glare at him. “I don’t need your logic right now, Kurogane.”_

“I need your help Kurogane!”

“Please! You’re my only hope!”

_“Have you lost your mind Kimiko?! You’re doing the same thing as Anna! I can’t let you do this!”_

_“It’s for the greater good! What is my life compared to the world? You may turn a blind eye to what is going on but I can’t do that! People, families, children are being slaughtered like animals! Sacrifices have to be made! I don’t care what happens to me!”_

_“But I care! I care about you, Kimiko. I can’t lose you. I love you.”_

_“I love you, too **xxxx** ”_

_“ **xx** sorry.”_

“But I have to do this.”

**xXx**

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes.

He didn’t know how long it took until he got his bearings. It was as if he’d been submerged to a deep sleep, dreaming for centuries. Flashes of his dreams converged and coincided with his reality that he didn’t know which was real or illusion anymore.

Powers. Monsters. Experiment. Death. So many deaths. Vampires. And—

Kuroko cringed as he heard the metal door opened. He was too tired to look up but he knew without looking that it was Hanamiya.

“So you’re awake. How did you like my present?”

Confused, Kuroko sluggishly stared at Hanamiya. Seeing the bemusement in his face, Hanamiya explained. “So your beloved Akashi didn’t tell you anything? Not that surprising. That guy was always paranoid. I bet his coven doesn’t even know his true nature.”

As if remembering something unpleasant, Hanamiya scowled and clucked his tongue in irritation. He focused his attention back to Kuroko. “Where were we? Oh yes, abilities. Did you know that some vampires have abilities? Most have none. No one knows how those vampires get it. It was just there, ready to be use. These abilities vary from worthless to something powerful. But the most peculiar thing is that those abilities suit its user. Do you know what’s mine?”

A sharp glint in Hanamiya’s eyes was enough for Kuroko to know that he should answer or else. “…Mental…trap.”

“Close enough.” Hanamiya smirked and patted Kuroko’s face painfully. “I personally call it the Spider’s Web. Imagine it like this, I send out fictional spiders in your mind and let them weaved their own web. Those webs send your mind to fantasies of what you fear the most, of what you hate, of what you lost.”

“Trauma…” Kuroko whispered. “Relieving them over and over until their mind can’t take it anymore. Or when their mind breaks.”

Hanamiya laughed. “Truthfully, you’re the first person who’s still coherent and lucid even after undergoing the Spider’s Web once. I can actually see why Akashi is smitten with you. The Red Emperor likes a certain type after all.”

Kuroko deemed no response and instead turned to the door when it opened. Hanamiya faced the door as well and instantly ordered the female vampire who entered to tend to Kuroko. “We can’t have The Red Emperor’s lover say that we’re inhospitable now, can we?”

The vampire opened a bottle of water and held it up near Kuroko’s mouth. He regarded the female blankly but warily. Sensing no malice, Kuroko greedily drank the water and almost choked, coughing. Kuroko paused when the vampire touched his shoulder to steady him but let it pass and resumed drinking. Spurred by innate good manners, he quietly thanked the vampire which surprised her but swiftly composed herself and left the room after Hanamiya ordered her to.

“Well, aren’t you polite?”

Hanamiya chuckled wickedly as Kuroko went back to giving him the cold shoulder. “I’ve been thinking, I said that you’re Akashi’s weakness but it seems the opposite is true, too. Akashi is your weakness. You don’t care about insults or threats thrown at you but when it came to Akashi you came alive.”

Kuroko was tired. He didn’t have the strength for Hanamiya’s games and opted to just ignore him when Hanamiya disclosed a shocking revelation. “You’re not that special to him, you know,” Hanamiya said with a sly smirk which grew as he knew he got Kuroko’s attention. “He once had a human with the same trait as you—your weak presence. Care to guess what happened to him?”

Akashi didn’t outright say it but Kuroko knew Akashi had lovers before. But to hear that that person have the same trait as him that was surprising. But he couldn’t let Hanamiya know that. “I don’t know and frankly I don’t care.”

“Really?” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow at him, not believing his words. They both knew that Kuroko was lying. “Not feeling a bit jealous? You’re in love with Akashi, aren’t you?”

Kuroko frowned. “I am not.”

“Ah, denial,” Hanamiya drawled out, looking very entertained like he just found a treasure. “How cute.”

“I’m not in denial,” Kuroko stubbornly insisted. “I am not in love with Akashi-kun.”

Hanamiya stared at him for a moment before laughing maniacally. “This is rich! I changed my mind,” he said and gripped Kuroko’s chin upward. “You are interesting after all. Even if you’re in denial with your feelings, it’s obvious how Akashi feels for you. The Red Emperor is possessive and doesn’t like it when someone else touches his possessions. But this is the first time Akashi used everything he has just to get to you. Your safety and perhaps pride are probably the only things stopping him from calling the alliance. Too bad, my men were itching for a fight, too.”

Instead of being surprised at Hanamiya’s monologue, what drew Kuroko’s attention was the way Hanamiya talked about Akashi instead. There seemed to be more to them than just being enemies. Why did they even become enemies in the first place? Hanamiya must have done something unforgivable.

“You’re not listening.”

Kuroko blinked and leaned back when he noticed how close Hanamiya’s face was. “So am I boring you now? Well, you don’t want to talk anyway.” Hanamiya shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I’ll just let my spiders entertain you instead. I’m sure you won’t be able to ignore them.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest but Hanamiya disregarded him and snapped his fingers.

Kuroko screamed.

**xXx**

You _screamed._

_It was hot. It hurt. It was pure agony. My eyes turned to those pathetic humans. After saving them time and time again, this was what they repay me! I sacrificed everything to these worthless and ungrateful trashes. I sacrificed my life. My husband. My daughters. And for what?_

_NOTHING!_

_I screamed and screamed and secreamed a n d_

_s   c_

_r     e_

_a_

_m_

_e_

_d_

_s o me m or e_

_a   nd_

_m_

_o_

_r_

_e_

_hot hot h o t       fir e        it’s b urn in g me_

_sto p itso tpd tis st ie p_

_s_

_t_

_o   p_

_ ___________________________ _

_ ____________ _

_______

_My consciousness drifts._

_I need to find a safe place._

_I want to go home._

_Go back home._

_Back to Kurogane. Back to Michiko. Back to Chiharu._

_I want to go back to my family._

**_xxx_ **

 

You _smile._

_Even a glimpse is enough. I watch them surround themselves with happiness. I want to go to them. I want to see and meet my grandchildren. But I can’t. They knew I died. No, not died. I was killed._

_~~b u r n to a s t a k e~~ _

_~~it hu rts it hu rts it h urts it h u r ts~~ _

_~~ithrtsuitshurtstiurhst~~ _

_~~help me~~ _

_It pains me to admit it but I will only bring misfortune and sorrow to them. And I love them so much to undergo what I experienced._

_So with one last look, I leave them forever._

_I already visited Kurogane’s grave. To say sorry. To ask for forgiveness yet again. To say goodbye. And to tell him I love him one last time._

_A   n_

_d_

_I . ._

_._

_She stared up at the dark starless night sky highlighting the brightness of the full moon._

_“Mother, you’re spacing out again.”_

_She turned around and found her daughter walking towards the table and checked her notes messily scattered on it. She moved to Verywn and teasingly slapped her hands away from her concoctions. “What did I say about touching unfinished brews?”_

_Verywn pouted. “I was just curious. Your potion for Martha worked so I was thinking of trying to learn it, too.”_

_She smiled. “Dear, I’m afraid you don’t have the talent for brewing potions. And I told you to study grandmother’s notes instead since runes and spells are your specialty.”_

_“And I don’t get it. The instructions made it so easy but it’s not! And what does it mean when they said about controlling nature. I can’t even control the flowers to bloom even if I use a rune.”_

_She paused in cleaning up her table. “We’re not as strong as our ancestors now, Verwyn.”_

_“What do you mean, mother? Are you saying those notes were true? We can control nature li-like water or air or better yet fire!?”_

_She sighed. “That is what I heard from your great-grandmother but due to several reasons our magic seemed to decline as time passed. There may be powerful ones born in the future but most of us are already lucky enough learning one or two fields of magic.”_

_“But why? What happened?”_

_“One witch did the inexplicable and disrupted the balance of power. To compensate, all the witches lost half of their magic to bring back equilibrium. And another one did the taboo and now cursed her blood.”_

_“I don’t get it.”_

_She chuckled and ruffled her daughter’s hair lovingly. “You’ll understand when you grow up. It’s late now, time to go to sleep.”_

_I hate fire._

_I like water._

_I miss the wind._

_I want to play on the earth._

_I want a family._

_But I can’t._

_It keeps on repeating._

_Over and over._

_Again and again._

_An endless misery._

_I want peace._

_But I can’t find it._

_I made a wrong decision._

_And lost everything._

_Now here I am._

_Wandering alone._

_Pierce through the heart. **xx xxx xxx** blood sinking through the floor, the puddle, the rain, alone, lost_

_Poison, loving me, **xxx xx** , embracing me, giving me nothing, I want peace_

_It’s not enough. I want more. But I can’t have more. I lost it. they said suicide is freeing. they lied._

_Death death more death no live safe die blood kill more and more not enough kill more no more death_

_I drown. I sleep on the water. I dream of earth and fire. I dream of death. But it’s a lie. I dream of life. It’s an illusion._

_I fly with the wind. But it fail me and let me f al l_

_So many thins in hre but noec can help me. iwant itbit icant have it wyh why trellme ehy_

_Im tired so tired but istill need to og on it’s all I know_

_I can’t give up now_

You _cry and cry._

_No matter what I did. It’s not enough. I can’t do this anymore. I’m so tired. Let me rest. I don’t want it anymore._

_I begged and begged but nothing happened._

_So I stopped._

**xXx**

he remembered red. he looked and saw it. black and red. safety. yes, he will be save. he needed to hold on. red. red. love.

“No, stop, please, please, no more, no more.”

“I can’t.”

“No, I have to live. I promised.”

“Akashi-kun will come. I’m sure.”

~~“He loves me.”~~

“No, you’re lying.”

he slept. he dreamed. he saw. many, many things. he pitied her. he saw it. again and again. his childhood. her childhood. their power. their knowledge. ~~her memories.~~

“Is this going to be my life?”

He must be crazy talking to himself. No, he already was.

“I want a future. Not of the past. I will make my own destiny. I’m not going to be like you. I have Akashi-kun. And I have my coven. I have my family. And I will have friends.”

“No, they won’t betray me.”

“I’m not like you.”

“But I will be strong as you.”

**xXx**

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes.

When he saw the metal door, the rock wall, the cuffs on his wrists, he knew he was back to reality. What a bitter and cruel reality. But it was still his reality.

~~Not those. Those aren’t his. They were illusions. Hallucinations.~~

No, they were not. He knew. No matter how much he tried to refuse it, to hide from it, it was still there. It was the truth. He had to accept it.

But not right now.

Kuroko opened his mouth. He could feel how dry his throat was. How long did he scream this time? Or better yet, how many hours—days since he had been taken? Since he was living nightmares and dreams and nightmares ~~and death~~ again and again. He didn’t know. He wondered what was worse—the lesser of two evils; being beaten almost to death or undergoing a mental and psychological trauma. He almost wished he was tortured physically. He would be able to take it, scars and bruises in his skin would fade away in time. But being succumbed to Hanamiya’s mind trap was the worst thing he had to endure.

He was losing it.

He could feel his mind snapping to a point.

Kuroko’s thoughts of Akashi and Aomine and Kise and Midorima and Murasakibara and his parents were the only thing that kept his sanity intact.

_a n d t h a t w h i t e c o r n e r_

_s a f e w a r m_

_nothing can hurt me there_

_it p r o t e c t s me_

No, do not go there. He couldn’t go there. He would lose himself if he did. He was needed here. Akashi needed him. ~~and loved him. and I loved him.~~ He still needed to see his parents. He promised to visit them soon. Yes, on his birthday. With everyone. With the coven. With Aomine. And Kise. And Midorima. And Murasakibara.

~~Don’t lose yourself, Tetsuya. You can’t.~~

Kuroko looked down at his bracelet and sensing Akashi’s aura calmed him down. It was like his anchor to this tumultuous storm of a nightmare. Weakly moving his left wrist, he smiled softly as the ruby iridescently with Akashi’s blood. It seemed to be the only color in this dark, gray, bleak room. _Akashi-kun. I need you. And I might be in—_

Kuroko saw tears on his lap and felt the tears on his face, pouring out of his eyes. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He was scared. He was tired. He was losing hope. He wanted to give up.

~~Don’t give up. Never give up. Believe in them. You have to believe in them.~~

No, he would be saved. They would save him. And he would save himself.

He must never give up.

He will get out of here.

And Hanamiya will pay.

He will make sure of it.

_~~“I am ready.”~~ _

**xXx**

_You stared at the white endless oblivion._

_“Hello?”_

_Your voice echoed the silent place._

“What are you doing here?”

_You turned around but there was no one there. You looked everywhere but there was no sign of anyone._

_“Where are you? Who are you?”_

“That doesn’t matter. You can’t stay here. You need to go back.”

_“Go back to where?”_

“Back to where you really belong.”

_“But I don’t know where that is.”_

“Don’t you have a home? Or people to go back to? Your family? Friends? A lover?”

_You fell into silence. You think. And you remembered._

_“…I do… I…I have a father and a mother. My family. I have friends.”_

“…And?”

 _“I have another family. I have_ him _.”_

“So you do have one. Go back to them. They’re waiting for you.”

_You shook your head. “I can’t. I can’t go back. He’s going to torment me again. I can’t. I can’t. icanticanticant—“_

“Calm down. You’re fretting about nothing. No one can torment you unless you let it. Or are you perhaps waiting for someone to save you?”

_“…”_

“That kind of thinking is weak. Why do you need saving when you can save yourself? You’re strong. Use your own powers.”

_“What do you mean my own powers? I’m not powerful. I’m pretty weak.”_

“Keep thinking that way and you will stay pathetically weak.”

“…I see. So it was lying dormant. No wonder you know nothing. But it seems a spark has been lit and you’re consciousness is stirring. I guess it can’t be helped. I will help you.”

_“Help me? How?”_

“Quiet. You ask too many questions. Close your eyes.”

_You were confused. But you closed your eyes anyway._

“You are of the **xxx**. Of **xx** **xxx**. The **xxxx** and **xxxx**. I deem you worthy.”

“Do you know who you are, child?”

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

“You, Kuroko Tetsuya, are a witch.”

 

“ **Awaken.** ”

**xXx**

It had been days since Hanamiya captured Kuroko Tetsuya and Hanamiya was having fun how Akashi was getting frantic in searching for him. Speaking of his captive, he wondered how Kuroko was with his Spider’s Web. He really liked it when their sessions have an insane and lost Kuroko Tetsuya. He broke down a couple of times but he seemed to snap back to sanity. Even so, it was still a curious thing that Kuroko still held on to last shred of sanity after subjecting to his powers for days now.

 _That white door_ , Hanamiya thought. That must be the answer. He clucked his tongue when he remembered that. He was close to opening that door but he got ejected from Kuroko’s mind immediately and couldn’t manage to go in again. It was like Kuroko’s mind had a barrier protecting him but at least his Spider’s Web still worked.

But that only further intrigued Hanamiya. Who was Kuroko Tetsuya really? He didn’t seem to be an ordinary human. This must be why Akashi panicked when he sent that note. It was a lie, of course but he never knew that Kuroko Tetsuya really was keeping a secret and Akashi knew about it, too.

Hanamiya halted his theories when he arrived at a certain door. He opened it and blankly watched the bedraggled woman in the corner of the room, sitting while hugging her legs close to her chest as she rocked back and forth and back and forth, staring at nothing in front of her all the while mumbling something incomprehensible under her breath.

And as if finally noticing his presence, the deplorable woman with her lackluster blonde hair, dirty face and her body all skin and bones, turned her head to his direction. Her indigo eyes widened in surprise and then she muttered something in a language he didn’t understand. The woman seemed to have a moment of clarity as seen in her unclouded eyes and asked in a wispy voice. “What do you want now?”

Hanamiya tipped his head to the side. “I’m just checking if you’re doing your job.”

“…I do…I do…I do…” the woman said again and again as if a mantra before looking at the wall once more in a trance.

Hanamiya sighed as he knew he would get nothing more than that. He turned to leave when the woman whispered something that made him froze on his tracks. He whirled back to the woman. “Say that again,” he coldly ordered.

The woman appeared like she hadn’t heard him until she repeated the same phrase over and over again. “…you can’t stop him…you can’t stop him…he’ll win…”

“Are you talking about the Red Emperor?”

The woman shook her head. “...no, no, no, no…he’ll win…he’ll win…he’s stronger…blood…pure…”

Hanamiya clucked his tongue in annoyance. The woman didn’t make any sense, not like she made sense normally anyway. “Keep doing your job and then he won’t win.” And with that, he left the desolate room, locking the door before going back to his now favorite prisoner.

Hanamiya didn’t hear the woman’s next whisper.

 _“…not the emperor…not the emperor…_ he _will win…”_

Hanamiya went to Kuroko’s chamber and narrowed his eyes when he saw the guards stationed outside shivering violently. “What’s wro—“ He stopped when he sensed the cold air seeping through his body.

“B-Boss, t-the p-priso-soner—“

Hanamiya forgo the coldness and touched the metal door and let out a hiss of pain when his hand instantly suffered frostbite. “Who is doing this?!” he angrily yelled at the guards and his eyes widened in surprised when he saw them fainted on the ground. Hanamiya cursed and threw the door open only to be greeted by a hail of snow  and ice sending him crashed to the wall.

Hanamiya grimaced and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw frightened him. There was Kuroko Tetsuya still in his chair, cuffed in place but he was dry not even a speck of snow was on him. No, that wasn’t right. That snowstorm was protecting him.

Going after Kuroko Tetsuya was impossible now. Hanamiya picked himself up from the floor and ran towards the witch’s room. Damn it, Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t a human after all. He was a fucking witch. He froze when he heard a piercing yell of agony coming from the witch.

And then, he heard it. Like a glass breaking.

The barrier broke.

And Akashi just found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got confused after reading this chapter then it's okay, that was the point.


	19. 19th Night (Arc II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing action scenes _(:3/
> 
>  **Warning:** Violence | Language | Gore (?)

**「Second Descent: Arc II** **」**

**Nineteenth Night: Frost Against Night**

Akashi surveyed the place. The dense trees covering their surroundings. The mansion up ahead. Blasts and raucous uproars piercing in the still night. Screams and yells echoing beyond the gate.

His informants must have started the first wave of attack.

Akashi raised a hand and motioned for his coven to move forward. They became a blur as they ran towards the mansion and split off in different directions. As for him, he didn’t hurry and just casually strolled forward. He wanted to. He wanted to obliterate everything he saw until he found Kuroko but he trusted his coven to find him first. He didn’t trust himself if he found Kuroko—

Akashi shook those thoughts aside. He mustn’t go out of control. But it was hard. Very, very hard. He didn’t know that he depended on Kuroko to abate his dark and vampiric side until now. _He_ was there, closer to the surface more than ever. He didn’t want to but at the same time he does.

For Kuroko he would do anything.

So Akashi gave up control to _him_.

Seijuurou opened his eyes, his left one glowing in golden color before sprinting to the gates and unsheathed his sword, brandishing it efficiently and decapitating several vampires at once. He didn’t look back knowing ashes and dusts were the only things left behind. He only moved forward, vampires after vampires meeting his blade to welcome death and not even humans were spared from his sword.

Sensing an oncoming attack to his left, Seijuurou threw his sword in that direction and pulled his gun from it holster, firing off rounds of bullets ahead as he kept on going. He reloaded his gun when he ran out of magazine as he willed his element and burned the ground, trees and enemies near his vicinity. Seijuurou could hear their horrified screams and directed his flames to consume them faster.

Seijuurou jumped over his fire and saw many vampires and humans alike running away. So they finally figured out just who they were dealing with. But they were too late. He took out his other gun and fired them off as he continued on, not leaving any of them alive. Abruptly, Seijuurou raised the gun on his right hand and watched as an arrow with a silver tip speared through it cleanly. He could feel the magic pulsating from the arrow. He pulled out his back-up gun.

Seijuurou could hear an agonizing yell where the arrow came from. He glanced and saw branches strangling a woman, severing its head from its body with blood sprouting like fountain before crumpling to dusts. “Don’t overdo it Atsushi,” he said. “Their numbers were more than Momoi calculated.”

“Yes, Aka-chin,” obeyed Atsushi. Subservient as always.

Seijuurou decided to entrust the place to Atsushi. He would make sure none of their enemies could escape. Meanwhile, Seijuurou made his own path of ashes to get near the mansion and then saw his informants fighting up ahead. He swiftly fired his gun when one vampire went behind one of them. They turned to him but Seijuurou didn’t have time for pleasantries and tipped his head to the right. They nodded and headed that way while Seijuurou veered in the opposite direction.

Akashi had a mind to wonder how Hanamiya hid these many soldiers in this place but swept it out of his mind and concentrated. When one of his guns ran out of bullets and his reserves all gone, Seijuurou imbued his power on the gun and flung it to a group of vampires, exploding as soon as it hit them. He emptied the other gun before doing the same thing and hurled it to unsuspecting opponents.

Akashi noticed that their numbers were slowly dying down. They must be running away once they knew it was the Red Emperor they were facing. He was infamous after all for his cruelty.

Seijuurou slowed to a stop when one vampire came onto him head on, undoubtedly spurred on as Seijuurou didn’t have any weapons in his hand. Seijuurou leaped, meeting it halfway but before it could notice, Seijuurou’s right hand already impaled its chest and seized its heart. Seijuurou disregarded the blood spraying on him as he pulled out his hand with its heart and crushed it on his palm.

Seijuurou assessed his surroundings and the vampires watching him in fear and even some that were rooted in their hiding places. He bent down to pick up two stray katana and in a blink of an eye; he cut and slashed them down. He mentally used his flames to burn those in hiding into nothing.

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes when he saw one vampire in a suit with blue-green band on its left arm. This one must be in the upper echelon of Hanamiya’s men. Seijuurou relaxed his stance and waited for the vampire to attack first but it got tense instead.

Seijuurou blinked and at once the vampire was in front of him, its sword poised to cut him. Seijuurou blocked with one katana, unfazed as the vampire relentlessly attacked with Seijuurou thwarting every last one of it. Akashi wanted to finish this. They had no more time for games.

Seijuurou activated his Emperor Eye, his golden left eye glowing. The vampire’s eyes widened when he saw it but it was too late, the vampire froze mid-attack. Seijuurou swung his katana and neatly sliced the vampire’s head off, its remaining body instantly crumbling to dirt.

Seijuurou swerved his body as he narrowly evaded an attack from another vampire before flipping backwards. He quickly fended off several kunais thrown at him with his swords. He squatted down as the vampire tried to catch him behind and flipped his katanas backward, spearing it from its chest. Seijuurou turned around, his hand ready to crush its heart but before he could, it spoke.

“You’re too…late…human’s dead…”

Akashi Seijuurou gave no outward reaction and instead grabbed the vampire by its hair, uncaring of the hisses, curses thrown at him. He gripped the vampire tighter as his fire slowly trailed over it, scorching and incinerating the vampire. Akashi Seijuurou ignored the rancid smell of burning flesh and mentally directed his flames inside the vampire, boiling it on the inside. The vampire tried to twist out of his grasp, yelling and pleading him to stop but it was no use. He only removed his hand when there was nothing left but ashes.

Using Tetsuya to rattle him. How impudent.

He knew Tetsuya was alive and Akashi Seijuurou is always right.

**xXx**

Kuroko woke up lying face down on the floor.

It took a few minutes getting his bearings back and acknowledging that he was freed from his confines. How, he didn’t know. Pushing his body off the ground with his hands, he hissed at the numbing cold that invaded his whole body. He looked around and finally noticed that the whole room was covered in frost, ice and snow.

What happened here?

Kuroko looked to the metal door and saw it was wide open and there were two vampires outside passed out. Even mystified, he didn’t let the chance slipped away and carefully stood up. He was hungry and utterly exhausted. Too weak to fight. But there was no way he was going to stay in there waiting Hanamiya to find him.

Kuroko’s body felt heavy. It was as if his legs had gone numbed and couldn’t move due to being immobile for a long time but he forged on. He only gave the unconscious vampires a guarded glance before leaving them. The hallway was void of any light but his eyes soon adjusted to the dark and could see a little. It seemed he was in a basement of sorts and searched for stairs to go up.

Even so, Kuroko was puzzled as to why there were no guards nearby aside from the two he saw earlier. More importantly, he didn’t hear anything at all. The silence was too deafening for his tastes. It gave him a bad feeling. Not to mention, the reason why the room he was imprisoned in became some kind of a winter scene. As he travelled further, it showed signs that it was only that room that were like that.

Was it Hanamiya’s doing?

Or perhaps…

Kuroko halted in his steps as rushed footsteps and frantic yells resounded overhead. He narrowed his eyes in the dark and saw flashes of light up ahead. He saw the stairs but didn’t dare step on it until he could discern that everyone was gone. He overheard some conversations but he couldn’t make sense most of it that was until they mentioned him. Kuroko gulped and warily eyed his surroundings for a good place to hide if they decided to check up on him. Fortunately for him, one said that Hanamiya forbade them to go to his prison.

When Kuroko was sure they were gone, he went up the stairs and shielded his eyes with his arm due to sudden brightness and having used to the dark. He jumped in surprise when he heard loud explosions nearby. Were they under attack?

Was it Akashi and the rest?

In any case, Kuroko had to get away here fast. He didn’t want to get caught up in this conflict. Kuroko checked himself. He was tired but he still had energy to spare. He would use this chance to run away unaware. And if it really was Akashi and the coven then he needed to meet up with them soon.

Kuroko readied himself and jogged to the hallway, careful to keep an eye out of loitering vampires. He was glad he met none and then hesitated when he passed several windows. He went near one and looked on in astonishment as he saw two men fought several vampires and were winning. Kuroko didn’t know them but it was obvious they weren’t part of Hanamiya’s men.

Seeing it was dangerous to stay and watch, Kuroko resumed running but the windows on the hallway shattered one by one before he could react. The impact sent Kuroko to the side and he loudly groaned in pain and shock as his back crashed to the wall. He had a mind to protect himself with his arms from the stray glass shards, uncaring of the cuts he got.

Kuroko didn’t even notice that he closed his eyes until he opened them when the chaos ended and looked at the ruined windows, hearing the loud noises from outside clearly now. Kuroko hesitantly straightened up and the winced as his whole body ached. He froze when he sensed a vampire behind him and swerved around only to be met by a kick to his gut. Kuroko’s body flew afar and painfully crashed to the ground.

Kuroko let out a wheezing cough as he clutched his stomach. His eyes trailed over the vampire who kicked him. Kuroko sensed its thirst for blood and violence and he was its unfortunate victim. He tried to stand up except he could only afford to crouch. He wanted to escape but having eaten nothing but water for days he had no strength. The vampire knew it, too as it smirked and ambled closer to him. Kuroko strained to straighten up but his legs gave way and he sunk down on one knee.

Steadying himself with one hand, Kuroko winced when he felt something cut his right hand. At the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of broken shard glass and his blood soaking the edge of it. Kuroko coughed so as to not alert the vampire that he picked the glass up.

_“Frankly, Tetsu, your stamina is a huge weakness. You’ll exhaust yourself if you fought in a long period of time or because of other circumstances. So you have to be smart to finish your fight quickly. Deliver a fatal blow before the vampire could even blink, that’s where your weak presence and misdirection comes in.”_

Aomine’s words reverberated through Kuroko. He also remembered something Kise said when he retold his past. _A few seconds_ , Kuroko thought, _just seconds to distract it and I’ll strike._ But he couldn’t find any way to distract the vampire. Kuroko didn’t have the time to evade when the vampire brought his fist to his face and Kuroko hacked up blood. His body swayed sideway but the vampire grabbed a fistful of his hair and tipped his head, showing his neck and his throbbing pulse.

A surge of scorching anger went through him when Kuroko figured out what the vampire wanted to do. He’d rather take a beating than let anyone else aside from Akashi to drink his blood. He didn’t know what was happening but he felt his rage cooling down to icy fury, igniting his senses.

Kuroko chuckled and through his blood red lips, he smiled. The vampire was confused at this and his hold on Kuroko’s hair slackened. Kuroko took the opportunity and brought his left arm up, the black bracelet and its ruby glinted in the moonlight by the window. The vampire must have sensed Akashi’s blood on it as it stared at the bracelet in fear.

It was all Kuroko needed as he gripped the big shard of glass on his right hand. He ignored the deep cut on his hand and struck the glass through the vampire’s chest. He ignored the vampire’s shouts and curses as it thrashed, screeching like a banshee. Kuroko didn’t know if it would work or if he stabbed it deep enough. So with his other hand, he grabbed the vampire’s arm on his hair and tugged it closer, sinking the glass shard deeper before it could even react. He didn’t have any strength left to fight it.

Kuroko didn’t let his grip relaxed despite his fatigue until the vampire’s body gradually but surely crackled to dust. Kuroko gazed at the ashes on the floor with empty eyes and slowly released his hold on the shard glass. He had a fleeting thought of leaving it there but his blood stain on it would become a problem so he pocketed it. He might need to use it later.

Leaning a hand on the wall, Kuroko slowly stood up and propped his body on it as he panted in exertion. His sight was hazy and darkness was creeping in the edges of his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Kuroko ignored the shouts, loud blasts and noises outside as he sluggishly continued onward.

Kuroko didn’t know if it was some kind of hallucination or some fragile hope but he could sense Akashi and the others nearby. He needed to go to them. He needed to see them. He needed to feel _safe_.

Kuroko faltered in in his step when he heard a pitiful keening sound like an animal dying somewhere. Through his blurred vision, he saw a room ahead with its door opened a few inches. Not knowing what but something compelled Kuroko to go to that room. He didn’t sense any danger either so he opted to check it out.

Kuroko placed his hand on the doorknob but he must have put too much pressure on it as the door gave way, revealing the whole room to him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw someone convulsing on the floor. Kuroko hobbled closer and stooped down only to gasp in surprise when that person grabbed his wrist hard.

Kuroko tried to shake off the person’s grip but he couldn’t muster any strength anymore. He froze when he heard the person whispered something. Now that he took a good look, it was a woman. “…Are…you—“

“No time…” she interrupted him. She coughed hard, spewing blood on the floor and some on Kuroko’s clothes. “…die…soon…help you…”

“W-What are you talking about?”

She reached out her forefinger to Kuroko’s forehead but he hastily backed away before she could touch him. “You—“ he broke off when the woman pressed her palm on his chest instead.

“…you’ve awaken…but still weak,” she mumbled and then spoke one word in a language Kuroko was vaguely familiar. “…this help…you…fight…defeat _him_!”

Before Kuroko could respond, the hand on his chest sent a flash of heat throughout his body and his vision got swallowed by a blinding light.

And then, Kuroko’s world exploded.

**xXx**

Kise bent over and almost hurled when his senses were overwhelmed by a sudden burst of magical power. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and wondered where in the world that came from. That magical surge was so overpowering that fear took a deep root in Kise’s heart. It was a long time ago when he was this frightened to the core. If the cause of that was an ally of Hanamiya then they were in a huge pinch.

Aomine’s curses permeated through Kise’s ear comm. _“What the hell? Was it just me or did someone else feel that?”_

Akashi answered for them. _“Someone see to it.”_

“I’ll do it since I’m the closest,” Kise volunteered. He was scared, yes but being afraid wouldn’t help anyone. He would face anything as long as they get Kuroko into safety. He was more important than Kise’s idle and cowardly thoughts.

_“Go Ryouta.”_

Even though Kise said he was the closest, he was actually on the opposite wing from that magical explosion but he was nearer than the rest. Aomine was supposed to be inside the mansion, too but perhaps he encountered more foes than Kise so he was late. Anyway, it was up to Kise now. He only wished that he would find Kuroko soon.

Kise hurried and jumped on the floor below and turned to a corner. He skidded to a halt when he saw the whole floor frozen in ice and even objects were encased in frost and snow. Was this the doing of whoever made that burst of magic? Kise swallowed his trepidation as he took careful steps forward. Whoever that person may be, he or she was obviously powerful. Powerful enough to be on par with Akashi in terms of magical power.

Kise shook off those thoughts. Now was not the time to think about those things. He had a mission to fulfill first. And he was starting to get really worried about Kuroko, too. Kise sprinted to the room where he distinguished the source of magic and when he saw the door opened, he entered it only to stopped dead on his tracks.

Kise’s eyes widened when he saw Kuroko lying still on the floor. He ran towards Kuroko in alarm and terror. “Kurokocchi!” Kise shoved his panic aside as he recalled Midorima’s lessons in first-aid and checked Kuroko’s pulse. He heaved a big sigh of relief when he found it. It was too slow for his liking but it still meant that Kuroko was alive.

Kise surveyed Kuroko’s body and it took a lot of willpower not to lash out in anger when he saw countless of cuts, wounds and bruises on him. He inspected if Kuroko had any life-threatening injuries and was relieved when there was none. Still, Kise took care of the deep wounds on Kuroko and tended to the rest as best as he could. It was only when Kise was done dressing Kuroko’s injuries that he remembered to notify his coven. “Akashicchi,” he called in his ear comm. “I found Kurokocchi.”

_“…”_

_“Thank fuck.”_

_“How is Kuroko, Kise?”_

_“Kuro-chin is okay, right Kise-chin?”_

Kise bit his lips in nervousness when he didn’t hear anything from his leader. “Kurokocchi’s okay for now. He’s still unconscious and I did my best in taking care of his wounds—“

_“What do you mean by wounds, Ryouta?”_

Kise shivered at Akashi’s cold and emotionless voice. “I don’t know Akashicchi. I found him in a room out cold and already injured.” When Kise only heard still silence, he hastily added, “But it’s nothing serious or anything. Kurokocchi is fine. He will be okay Akashicchi.”

Kise looked down at Kuroko, who was cradled in his arms, and touched his face just to reassure himself that Kuroko was real and not a hallucination. The quietness from Akashi frightened him to the core. He was startled when Midorima spoke instead.

_“What about the source of that magic explosion, Kise? Did you find it?”_

Kise blinked. “…I didn’t. I mean, I followed its source but I found Kurokocchi in the room instead so I kinda forgot.”

_“Search, Kise. Is there anyone or anything else there aside from Kuroko?”_

Kise assessed his surroundings and found a person on the other side of the room. Carefully placing Kuroko back to the ground, Kise stood up and made his way to that person. Judging by the form, it was a woman though it was kind of hard to recognize considering her poor appearance. He stooped down to verify if she was alive and when he didn’t find any pulse, he sighed. “I think I found it. I don’t know if it was her or not but she’s the only person here aside from Kurokocchi. I think it’s the witch Hanamiya hired. That magical outburst must have killed her.”

_“You mean like a magical suicide? Well, since it’s that fucker Hanamiya she was working for, I couldn’t exactly blame the witch for doing that. Wait, I thought the barrier was tied to the witch’s life. Why was she still alive after it got broke?”_

Kise shrugged and when he remembered that they couldn’t see him, he answered. “I don’t know Aominecchi. But she must have been strong to withstand it until she killed herself.”

_“Kise-chin, why is Kuro-chin in that room with the witch?”_

“I…” Kise paused. Why didn’t he think of that?

 _“Get Tetsuya out of there, Ryouta._ Now. _”_

The insistent and strict order of Akashi promptly moved Kise as he carried Kuroko out of the room only to freeze when he saw vampires blocking his way. Kise protected Kuroko with his body as he tried to dodge the bullets raining on them, quite a few nicked him in the arms and legs. He winced at the pain but overlooked it as he thought up ideas to flee from that room. Kise couldn’t fight them with an unconscious Kuroko in his arms.

Resolute, Kise jumped and house-kicked one vampire as its body sailed to the rest of its companions and deterred them for attacking. That little time was enough for Kise as he dashed towards the hallway but the impending footsteps behind him told Kise that it was only a matter of time before they caught up.

Kise was so focused in getting away that he didn’t notice Kuroko was awake until he spoke. “…Kise-kun?”

Surprised, Kise looked down and when he saw Kuroko’s sky blue eyes he almost cried in relief. His happiness was short lived however when his left thigh got shot. Kise realized he couldn’t run far in this state. He dove behind a big shelf and took out his gun and fired back, copying Midorima’s signature move and shot a number of them dead-on considering the short distance.

Kise knew there were more so he limped away from there and tried to search for a good hiding place. “Put me down Kise-kun,” Kuroko lowly whispered but his tone was determined with an underlying tint of concern. “I’m just holding you back. Kise-kun can’t fight them while carrying me.”

“Kurokocchi, I would really appreciate it if you just let me do my job,” Kise gritted out and leaned his weight more to his right as to not aggravate his gunshot wound. “I know you can’t run right now let alone walk so just leave it to me, okay? I swear we’re going to get out this.”

“But I—“ Kise looked down at Kuroko when he stopped and saw his eyes widened in alarm. “Behind you, Kise-kun!”

Kise quickly swiveled around and saw the sword coming down on him. He instantly copied Akashi’s Emperor Eye, freezing the vampire on his place and the blade halting just inches from Kise’s face. Knowing how taxing copying Akashi’s ability was, Kise hastily fired off his gun and hit the vampire squarely on the chest.

Kise shakily breathed a sigh of relief and stared at Kuroko to check if he was alright. “Are you okay Kurokocchi?”

“Shouldn’t be me asking Kise-kun that? That was a close call.”

Kise nodded. “Yeah,” he said and tried to hide his grimaced when his body felt the strain of the Emperor Eye when he stepped forward. He did use it without preparation after all.

“Are you alright Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, worried.

Here was Kuroko concerned about Kise when he was the one who just been a captive moments ago. Kise nodded his head and gave Kuroko a reassuring smile. The bullet was out of his thigh and his injuries were starting to heal as well so he wasn’t hurting much anymore.

Kise heard shouts and rapid footfalls coming closer to them and he inwardly cursed at their wrong timing. His gun was almost out of ammo as well and though he did have another one, it would be difficult to take it out while carrying Kuroko. Guess he had to use that.

Kise bent down as he dug the soles of his shoes on the floor in preparation. “Kurokocchi, can you wrap your arms around my neck? I need my hands free,” he whispered. Kuroko stared at him for a moment before complying. “Don’t ever let go, okay?”

As soon as Kuroko was in place, Kise pressed his palms on the floor and as he concentrated, he felt the vibrations of several feet running. He waited until they were closer. And waited. And waited. Now!

Kise summoned a huge wave of water and as he punched his fists to the floor, the waves rushed towards the vampires rendering them immobile. Kise’s immediately brought his hands back to Kuroko as he bolted from there. That gave them ample time until Kise could find a way out of the mansion.

Kise cursed loudly when another batch of vampires hounded after them. Was there no end to them? He paused for a second and stomped his right foot to summon another wave to hold their pursuers back.

“That won’t work Kise-kun,” said Kuroko. Kise blinked and much to his surprise, Kuroko’s body suddenly grew cold and without warning, placed one hand on Kise’s shoulder. “ **Surge.** ”

Turning around, Kise’s eyes widened in shock when his water waves rose up to the ceiling and flooded the whole floor behind them, sweeping the hunting vampires far away from them. He looked back at Kuroko in astonishment. “How…Kurokocchi…?”

Kise panicked when Kuroko coughed coarsely and tried to withhold all the questions in his head. He got the sense that Kuroko wouldn’t be able to answer it anyway. His main priority was to get Kuroko to safety. That was all that mattered.

With that in mind, Kise ran in full speed and evaded the vampires blocking their way. He didn’t know what Kuroko was doing but it felt like his powers were amplified and used his water to attack or defend. A quick glance on Kuroko meant that Kise wasn’t draining Kuroko’s energy so he used his powers liberally. He never once controlled water this easily before and now he only had to use his fingers or slight movements of his feet to command it, pretty useful since he was carrying Kuroko.

Up ahead, Kise saw too many vampires thwarting their way. He couldn’t fight them while carrying Kuroko even with his powers. And in a split decision, Kise stopped and kicked the window glass to his left. “Hold tight Kurokocchi,” was his only warning as Kise jumped from the window. Kise tightened his grip on Kuroko, who held tightly to him as he used his fingers and gathered up a bubble of water below to cushion their descent.

The water bubble burst at the impact of their fall, its waves crashing to the vampires coming their way and cut their bodies grotesquely, raining blood everywhere. Kise held out a palm above them to manipulate a thin coat of water and cover them from the blood shower. He looked down at Kuroko uneasily. He didn’t know whether to be relieved that Kuroko was unfazed at the scene or be worried because of it. Kise gripped Kuroko tighter as he hastily made his way out of the castle’s vicinity.

Kise thought that inside the mansion was already a disaster but it didn’t hold a candle to what was happening outside. It was utter chaos and pandemonium. Kise saw _them_ fighting vampires one after the other. When one of them saw him, he signaled Kise to go while they hold their enemies off. Kise nodded in thanks and darted forward. He felt more at ease with them protecting his back and focused on ahead instead.

Kise bit the inside of his cheek as he scanned the view as they passed by; roots and branches strewn around and some had even just sprouted from concrete, it was obvious who did that. But what made Kise nervous was the blackened charred ground in certain areas. If Akashi was using his powers then it meant he was really, _really_ furious (or the other Akashicchi was in control; maybe both).

Kise willed those thoughts away. For now, taking Kuroko away from this place takes precedence. He would leave it to everyone for exacting their revenge. And he was sure Akashi would personally ensure Hanamiya can never touch Kuroko again.

Kise promptly stopped and watched as a vampire treaded out from the trees and headed towards the exit but then froze at the sight of him. Kise curled his fingers to get ready and call for his water. His suspicion arose when instead of attacking or getting away the vampire calmly raised her hands in surrender although Kise sensed her underlying fear.

“Wait, Kise-kun,” Kuroko’s whisper prevented Kise in killing the vampire but kept his eyes trained on her. His glare barred her from doing unnecessary movements. “You’re that vampire. You helped me.”

The vampire retained her position as she answered. “I wasn’t helping you. I was just following orders. Boss wanted to keep you alive. Weak but still alive.”

“That’s not true,” Kuroko continued after a bout of coughs and Kise held him tighter but Kuroko’s next words made Kise’s blood boil. “I’m not in my right mind most of the time but you still continued to make me drink water even when I kept screaming and shouting in pain. And you cleaned me up and changed my clothes. Thank you for helping me.”

The vampire regarded Kuroko in disbelief before chuckling in amazement. “You really are a weird human. But you’re not entirely human, are you?”

Kise narrowed his eyes at the vampire for that. The vampire noticed this as well but disregarded his look. “Look, if you’re going to kill me do it now. We’re wasting time here. I know how strong the Generation of Miracles are, I’m not going to fight a losing battle. But just make it quick, okay?”

“No.”

Both Kise and the vampire looked at Kuroko in surprise. “Are you crazy?” the vampires asked, stunned. Kise didn’t want to agree with her but he was feeling the same way.

Kuroko stared up at Kise. “Don’t kill her Kise-kun.”

“But Kurokocchi—“

Kuroko ignored Kise though. He turned back to the vampire. “Let’s make a deal. We’ll let you go if you tell us where Hanamiya is.”

“What?!” Kise and the vampire said at the same time. “Kurokocchi! What do you think you’re doing?! I’ll let the vampire go but I’m not bringing you to Hanamiya. Akashicchi—no, everyone will kill me if I do that!”

Kuroko raised a finger to Kise’s lips to shush him, his sole attention on the female vampire. “Well, are you going to tell us or not?”

The vampire blinked and shook her head in resignation. “Fine, I’ll tell you but I need a promise that after this none of the Generation of Miracles will hunt me. I don’t want to live a life always watching my back for death to come.”

“I promise but only if you live quietly and won’t do any of this again,” Kuroko said and Kise wanted to protest but Kuroko pressed his finger to his lips deeper. “We’ll know if you break the arrangement so don’t even think of it.”

The vampire shrugged. “Sure, it’s not like I wanted to do this anyway. Hanamiya just forced me into this and considering the destruction the Red Emperor is making, I don’t have to worry about Hanamiya anymore.” The vampire eyed Kise intently before looking back at Kuroko again as she slowly put her hands down. “Hanamiya is at the back garden. It’s obvious he’s losing so he might make an escape.”

“Akashicchi is already there,” Kise pointed out when Kuroko removed his finger. “He won’t let Hanamiya escape.”

The vampire nodded. “I figured as much. Even here I can feel the Red Emperor’s immense power. Hanamiya doesn’t stand a chance no matter how many tricks he has on his sleeves.”

Kise turned to Kuroko when he heard him mumbling _it was him?_ in disbelief but returned his gaze back to the vampire. “Okay, since Kurokocchi promised you can go now.”

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko interrupted and gazed up at Kise full of determination.

Kise sighed. “Kurokocchi wants to go there, don’t you?”

“I have to go Kise-kun. I _need_ to go there.”

Kise stared at Kuroko and seeing the stubbornness on his face, he knew he couldn’t say no. “Okay, fine. I’ll explain to Akashicchi after this.” He turned around to go back to the mansion.

**xXx**

_Tetsu is safe. Tetsu is safe._

Aomine kept repeating those words in his head like a prayer. He trusted Kise to take care of Kuroko. But he still couldn’t forget when Kise mentioned that Kuroko was hurt. He gritted his teeth in anger. These bastards would pay for abducting and harming Tetsu.

Aomine froze and immediately somersaulted back a few meters and watched as a magical bomb detonated. He closed his eyes as smoke filled the space and stopped breathing, knowing it was poisonous. He ducked as countless kunai sailed above him and rolled to the left to dodge a sword attack. If this idiot think that he would get him behind a camouflage then he thought wrong.

Aomine spun his guns pointing behind him and fired. He tried to jump but paused when his legs went numbed, their weight felt like lead. He clucked his tongue in annoyance and shot wildly to his left, dodging the returning fires. Aomine smashed his guns to his legs, wincing at the pain but it at least helped him to move them and shuffled closer to a wall.

 _Damn it_ , Aomine thought. _Where’s Midorima when you need him?_

The mist and smoke was making it hard for Aomine to see and he still needed to hold his breath. Even so, some particles of the poisons seemed to seep in his body. He wouldn’t hold out long if this continued. He took out his knives from his boots.

Aomine closed his eyes and let his wild instincts direct his body. He clumsily leapt to the right and the gust of wind let him know he just evaded a sword attack. He positioned his knives in front of him as he fended off kunai after kunai. He cursed loudly when he heard a soft thump near him and knowing he couldn’t get away, braced himself. The magical bomb blew up and Aomine groaned in pain and agony as his left part of the body felt like being boiled in acid.

Aomine opened his right eye and through his blurry vision, he saw a vampire in a suit with a blue-green armband loosely pinned on his arm with a mole on his forehead. Aomine gritted his teeth when he saw that son of a bitch smirking in victory at his poor state. (Also, what’s with the hair? It was like the vampire dolloped all the gel in the world to his hair.)

Aomine discreetly pressed the tiny button on his belt for some medicine and growled in irritation and pain when a kunai drove through his right hand. He glared at the vampire with full of hate as he weakly moved his aching left hand and savagely removed the kunai from his other hand. Aomine flimsy hurled the kunai back.

The vampire laughed with scorn at Aomine’s feeble throw. “How the mighty have fallen. It’s nice to finally meet your acquaintance, Aomine Daiki. I’m Seto Kentarou.”

 _The fuck is with this guy. It’s not like I’m asking for his name._ Aomine quickly snapped out of his thoughts and stumblingly dove to the right as kunais embedded themselves on the wall. He then cursed when he noticed that they were infused with lightning. He only had seconds to spare before it goes off.

“I didn’t know you were this easy to be killed but goodbye Aomine Daiki—the Dark Hunter and the Emperor’s Executioner. Your reputation exceeds you it seems.”

Aomine wanted to roll his eyes at the dramatic remark but settled on finding that item on his body. Where the hell did he put it?

A loud explosion drowned the other chaotic noises around the mansion, smoke billowing out to the sky as fire rapidly spread through a part of the mansion.

Opening one eye cautiously, Aomine gratefully sighed as the barrier was put up in time and flames skirted around it and Aomine. That bastard—Seto was it?—probably thinks he already killed him considering Aomine was in the center of the firestorm. If only Akashi were here, this huge fire would be gone in an instant.

Aomine pressed a hand on the left part of his body as his senses were brought back. The feeling of being cooked alive was gone. He tried to wiggle his toes to check if they were now working which they did. He forced himself to stand and though shaky nevertheless he was okay for the time being. Now, if only that asshole hadn’t escape yet. Aomine would make sure he would pay for trying to poison him.

Aomine bounced on the balls of his feet to get their feelings back. The counteragent Kagetora gave them sure worked. Well, since it was _her_ concoction it was no surprise. Aomine stretched his arms and legs as he waited for the fire to dwindle down. Once he was certain that his body was working perfectly did Aomine disabled the barrier and leaped above. He squint his eyes to hunt for his prey and as he saw Seto walking ahead smugly, Aomine let out a feral smirk.

Aomine darted from trees to trees and zoomed past other vampires, his sights solely on that vampire. He never let any prey of his get away alive and as if he would let that Seto bastard broke his immaculate record. Once near, Aomine jumped down from a tree and brought his feet down to an unsuspecting Seto, kicking his head down to the ground and dug his feet on Seto’s head for good measure.

Aomine leaped back when Seto made to grab his feet. He watched as Seto pushed off from the ground and attacked him like a wild animal. Aomine easily evaded and blocked the hits and blows and bent down to sucker punched him in the solar plexus, Seto’s body sailing through the air like nothing. He ambled closer to where Seto flew off and sidestepped as knives whizzed past him.

Aomine halted a few ways off from Seto, knowing the vampire has other tricks waiting to be used. He glared at Seto and when he saw him opening his mouth, Aomine instinctively kicked a stray stone and hit his forehead. He so did not have time for any more of his dramatics.

Aomine was choosing whether to throw a compact poison to kill Seto (it was payback) or just call Murasakibara since he was close by when he heard a loud crackling. It seemed Aomine wasn’t the only one who heard it when Seto also looked up and saw the windows broke, a flood of water falling through. Aomine knew one person that could do that and hoped that Kise and especially Kuroko were okay. He then smirked. But he was sure lucky for this.

Aomine waved a hand and controlled the water, turning it into ice. Why the hell didn’t he think of this earlier? (Aomine’s eye twitched when he heard Midorima saying _idiot_ in his mind.) He waved his hand forward as hundreds of sharp icicles volleyed towards Seto. Aomine crouched down and pressed his other hand to the ground, smirking as the earth was encased in ice with Seto slipping on it. Aomine coolly watched as his icicles stabbed every inch of Seto’s body, dipping red everywhere.

Aomine carefully straightened up and stiffened when he sensed vampires coming onto him from above. Before he could do anything, the vampires were stabbed by several branches and turned to ashes. He turned to his right and found Murasakibara.

**xXx**

“Thanks for that Murasakibara.”

Murasakibara stared at the bloody corpse of a vampire on the ice until it turned into ashes before facing Aomine. “Mine-chin should stop playing.”

“I wasn’t playing!” Aomine protested and swatted the branches coming towards him. “The bastard was slippery as hell and he’s a bit strong. And damn it control your fucking branches Murasakibara!”

Murasakibara mentally veered the direction of the branches behind Aomine and instantly stabbed the five vampires coming towards them. Aomine looked back and grumpily complained the ashes raining on him. Aomine stomped his right foot and two vampires to their side was suddenly enclosed in ice. Aomine raised his hand and made a crushing motion with his fist, killing the vampires.

Murasakibara only gave Aomine a fleeting glance as he hid behind him and used Murasakibara as a shield when numerous silver kunai rained on them. “ **Protect** ,” Murasakibara mumbled as a thick branches enveloped them, ricocheting the kunais off. Murasakibara crouched down, ignoring Aomine’s complains that it was dark as he touched the ground and felt the pulsation of the earth. “ **Shake**.”

Aomine hastily grabbed at Murasakibara’s jacket as the ground shook slightly, the tremors making them unsteady on their feet. Well, it was mostly Aomine though. “A little warning next time Murasakibara!” Aomine groused. As soon as the quakes ended, their barrier of tree branches disentangled and Aomine quickly fired off his gun, shooting the bewildered vampires sprawled on the ground dead on.

“You bastards! You’ll pay for getting Seto!”

Murasakibara blinked as a noisy vampire faced them head on, brandishing his swords threateningly. He mentally ordered his branches to get the vampire but it seemed to evade and dodged his branches efficiently. “ **Break** ,” he mumbled as the ground broke into two but the vampire had the gall to use his branches to hang on and vaulted to safe ground. Not that there were any safe grounds for Murasakibara’s power.

Murasakibara glanced back at Aomine when he heard him whistling in wonder. “That guy’s good. A bit of an airhead though,” said Aomine, nonchalantly stuffing his hands to his pocket. “I think the guy’s close to Hanamiya. See the blue-green armband, it’s a sign he’s one of Hanamiya’s elites.”

“Then, Hanamiya’s level of an elite is abysmal,” Murasakibara responded as he called back his branches and fused back the broken ground together. “And Mine-chin, aren’t you gonna fight?”

Aomine waved his hand dismissively. “You can take care of this guy with eyes closed Murasakibara. And I’m recovering.” He then raised a hand and summoned a thin but impenetrable thin ice wall, blocking knives and kunais.

“Don’t ignore me you bastards!” the vampire yelled in outrage, his orange hair conspicuous. Well, the guy was pretty attention grabbing just from his loudness though. “I’m going to kill every single one of you, Generation of Miracles!”

Murasakibara frowned. He really hated it when their group kept being called by that nickname. Their coven had a formal name, why doesn’t anyone use it? “You’re so noisy,” he commented and ignored Aomine snickering beside him.

“Huh?!”

“Then, I’ll let you handle this guy Murasakibara,” said Aomine after his bouts of laughter and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He tapped Murasakibara on the shoulder.

Murasakibara turned his scowl to Aomine. “Mine-chin, don’t leave me with this cockroach.”

“Who’re you calling cockroach!?” orange complained.

Aomine paid no heed to Murasakibara though and scampered away before he could touch him. He could use his branches to dragged Aomine back but he knew Aomine could just freeze them off so it was a moot point.

What Murasakibara hated the most was fighting annoying enemies. He turned to the orange vampire with a really pissed off expression. “I’ll kill you,” he said menacingly.

Orange vampire visibly gulped at Murasakibara’s expression but gave a brave front. “Bring it on, you ti..tan…” he trailed off when Murasakibara leapt from his place to his direction in an instant, his landing shaking the ground a little. “…Oh, shit.”

Murasakibara punched orange guy but he seemed to be strong despite his looks as he took the blow shakily with his arms, bones snapping and popping echoed. Murasakibara put more pressure and pushed the vampire back. He brought his leg up and kicked orange in his stomach, its body flying through the air. Murasakibara gathered up his branches and caught orange vampire before it could land.

The vampire dangled on the air like a ragdoll and Murasakibara’s branches shook him until it woke up. A branch covered its mouth before it could spout stupid and annoying things again. Murasakibara decided to play a little. Kuroko was safe in Kise’s hands and judging by the flames he saw moments ago, Akashi was busy looking for Hanamiya so Murasakibara had free time.

Murasakibara veered one branch to wrapped one of orange’s arms and without any qualms ripped it off. He paid no attention to the muffled shouts of pain and mercy as he did it again and this time with orange’s left leg. Blood kept gushing out of orange’s body as Murasakibara removed the branch from its mouth but it seemed the vampire had no strength to talk anymore.

Murasakibara was happy that everything was blissfully quiet again.

Murasakibara almost went for another one but Akashi’s voice in his ear comm halted him. _“Atsushi, stop playing around. Finish your enemies quickly.”_

“Eh~ But I was having fun Aka-chin,” Murasakibara complained and then wanted to backtrack when only silence greeted him on the other line. “Sorry, Aka-chin. I’ll do it.”

_“Ryouta must be outside this place. Convene with him and protect Tetsuya.”_

“Roger Aka-chin~”

With his orders given, Murasakibara looked at orange vampire and without any remorse crushed its body with his branches, coating them and the ground with red all over. He took one last look at the billowing dusts before turning around and made his way towards the exit.

He had to meet up with Kise and Kuroko after all.

But first, Murasakibara had to take care of pests obstructing his way. As soon as he thought that, branches sprouted from the earth and stabbed, cut and slashed vampires endlessly, making a bloody and full of ashes path for him.

**xXx**

“Oya~ I thought I would get the giant but I guess you’ll do.”

Midorima pushed his glasses upward and narrowed his eyes to the vampire in front of him. Judging by his appearance—an expensive suit haphazardly worn, blue-green armband on its left biceps, an air of nonchalance as he chewed a bubble gum and long, messy purple hair that hid his eyes; Midorima knew this was one of Hanamiya’s direct subordinates.

“Hey, not even saying anything _Megane-kun_ ~”

Midorima internally sighed. He just had to get an obnoxious opponent. He wanted to get this over with quickly. He wasn’t Aomine who liked to prolong fights. Midorima raised his right hand but before he could do anything, various needles were aimed towards him. He sidestepped to the right and caught the knife thrown behind him. He swiped his leg to the left but the vampire jumped before it connected and another batch of needles was directed at him. Midorima used the knife to rally off the needles and used his left hand to swiftly grab his gun from its holster, firing it rapidly to the vampire.

The vampire laughed playfully as he dodged the bullets clumsily and whistled when Midorima threw the knife, almost getting his eye if he hadn’t dodged in time. Midorima tried not to show his impatience and gathered up the winds with his fingers, stopping the needles hurling towards him in mid-air.

The vampire hooted in delight at Midorima’s powers. “Wind, eh? That’s cool!”

Midorima curled his fingers and sent back the needles to the vampire and when it evaded, he used his other hand to control the air and grabbed the vampire in a crushing grip. Midorima fisted his hand and watched as the vampire opened its mouth but gasped for air instead. Midorima was depleting oxygen around the vampire so it was only a matter for time until he ran out of air and passed out.

Interrogation wasn’t always his cup of tea but it would have to do. There were some things that he needed to know and confirm first. He couldn’t exactly do that to Hanamiya considering Akashi would want to kill him by his hands. Midorima left a bit of air just enough to keep the vampire barely conscious.

Midorima walked nearer with his guard up, who knew what this vampire could do. “I have some questions and I expect you to answer,” he started. He sighed and punched the vampire on the face to end its farce of sleeping. “I know you’re awake. Either you answer me now or wait for my leader to finish with _your_ leader and interrogate you instead.”

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” the vampire nodded his head. “Ask away, megane-kun or should I call you doctor instead?”

Midorima ignored the last part and tugged his gloves. “What secret did Hanamiya meant when he sent that message through Akashi’s blood donor?”

“Nothing,” the vampire answered and seeing the dark expression on Midorima’s face, he hastily added. “Really, there’s nothing to it. We don’t know any secret nor does Captain. He was just bluffing. We didn’t know it would work so well until your coven reacted.”

Midorima pushed his glassed upward. “So Hanamiya doesn’t know anything about Kuroko? Anything at all?”

“Kuroko? Oh, you mean the human? No, Captain doesn’t know anything. We only found out basic information before your leader erased any data on him.”

Midorima narrowed his eyes at the vampire and pointed his gun between its eyes. “Tell me everything. Don’t leave anything out.”

“Okay, okay. Jeez, you’re sharp, sensei,” the vampire sighed in defeat. “I only heard Captain mention it once but you know about Captain’s ability, right? The Spider Web.”

Midorima couldn’t hide his flinch and the vampire nodded at his assumption.

“Yeah, the kid went through it. Most people who went under the Web didn’t even last a day but the kid was different. He didn’t go insane. Well, he did sometimes. We could hear his scream throughout the mansion and man, it was creepy. But the kid’s sanity seemed to be still intact despite undergoing the Web for days. Captain was curious and intrigued so sometimes he kinda upped his Web until the kid passed out due to pain. But the kid was tenacious and clawed his way back to reality. Captain said that there’s something more to the kid. I don’t know what that is though.”

It took a lot of Midorima’s control not to eviscerate the vampire in front of him as he continued to listen. If Akashi found out about this— Midorima couldn’t even finish the thought as the repercussions were too severe to even think about.

But Kuroko…

Midorima put his own feelings aside and thought objectively. If Kuroko was still fine after days of going through Hanamiya’s Spider Web then it only meant that Akashi’s hypothesis from before was true. He knew Kuroko’s mind went through a traumatic experience but perhaps the reason why Kuroko wasn’t completely broken was because his dormant ancestry kept him alive.

Midorima resumed his questioning. “Have you seen Kuroko during his imprisonment?”

“Nah,” the vampire shook his head. “Captain was the only one who saw him. Captain forbade us from going to his room. Well, except from one vampire who kept him clean and gave him water. But pretty sure she’s dead now with your companions wreaking havoc.”

“I see,” Midorima said and prepared to end the vampire’s life. But sensing a malicious vibe, Midorima skipped back and glared at the vampire as the air holding him disintegrated.

The vampire grinned and blew out his bubble gum. “Wow, these items sure worked,” he commented and smugly showed Midorima a small box. Midorima could only presume that was a containing box, capturing anything magical within its vicinity. “Thanks to your interrogation I got out.” The vampire waved back as jumped. “See you around, doctor megane-kun~”

Midorima raised an eyebrow before moving his hands downwards and flattened the vampire to the ground before it could escape. Considering containing boxes could only hold limited magic, it wouldn’t be able to repress his winds.

“You’re an idiot,” was Midorima’s last remark before firing his gun to the vampire’s heart.

**xXx**

Akashi was only dimly aware of where he was but the sweet fragrance of the flowers around him drowning out the smell of blood and smoke dominating the place made him realized that he was in the garden. Seijuurou wanted to burn down those flowers into smithereens.

Seijuurou slowed to a stop.

“There’s no use in hiding Hanamiya. I know you’re there.”

Seijuurou heard the echoes of laughter around him but his eyes stared straight on, focusing on a faint shimmer in the air until it revealed a smirking Hanamiya. “So the Red Emperor found me,” Hanamiya said, bowing exaggeratedly at Seijuurou before letting out a chuckle as jumped to the side to evade the wall of fire erupting where he previously stood. “Well, well, aren’t you testy tonight, Akashi?”

They regarded each other silently which was only broken by, not surprisingly, Hanamiya. “Do you know how greedy you are, Akashi? You amassed the most powerful vampires in the world to your coven. Forming an alliance to powerful covens and what’s more some of them has connections to the Council. There are also rumors that the Council invited you to join them. And now you have a little witch as a lover. You’ll start a revolution, Akashi if you continue this.

“No matter how much the Council favors you or the whole vampire society respects you or how strong your influence is, there’s no way you can protect the little witch. I’m doing you a favor here. Don’t worry I won’t kill him. He seems interesting which I’m sure you know. You already have a witch working for you, what’s wrong with me taking this one away. I know male witches are rare and you like collecting unique things but he would much safer with me.”

Akashi blinked as he let Hanamiya spill his nonsense dialogues. Seijuurou didn’t have time for some idle chitchat though and instantly sprung to attack Hanamiya. His two katana were blocked by Hanamiya’s sword. But Seijuurou didn’t stop there and continuously struck in rapid succession. He jumped back when Hanamiya almost touched him. Akashi knew he was still susceptible to Hanamiya’s Spider Web.

Once was enough. It would never happen. Especially now when Kuroko needed him.

“Sharp as alwa—“

Seijuurou lobbed one katana to Hanamiya, not even listening as he summoned his flames.

Hanamiya clucked his tongue when he got interrupted. “Oi, at least listen when someone’s talking to you. Your lover was more accommodating than you are. Unlike the previous one.”

Seijuurou leapt, his katana poised to Hanamiya’s heart. He glared when Hanamiya skirted around his blade and twisted his katana, slicing Hanamiya’s right arm. Seijuurou incinerated the severed arm and sword and brought his katana to Hanamiya’s chest, stabbing right through.

Seijuurou frowned when he didn’t hit Hanamiya’s heart since he moved a little. Seijuurou called his fire into the katana but Hanamiya pressed a hand on his arm, planting a bomb talisman on him. Seijuurou burned the talisman before it could set off but that was enough for Hanamiya to get away from him.

Hanamiya cursed as he pressed his hand on his bleeding right shoulder where Seijuurou cut him off. He then laughed maniacally. “You’re too quiet today. Don’t you want to talk for old time’s sake? I know so much about you than any of your coven. Tell me Akashi, does your coven know about your true nature yet?” Hanamiya gave a wild laugh as he dodged the pillars of fire that burst out of nowhere. “Still protecting those brats, are you? Scared that they might leave you behind like, say, your mother dearest~?”

Akashi’s eye twitched at the mention of his mother. His reaction didn’t escape Hanamiya’s attention, of course and let out a smug grin. Seijuurou schooled his expression back to apathy. Hanamiya only knew how to taunt his opponents to rile them up until they made a mistake. Seijuurou would never fall for that.

Taking a deep breath, Seijuurou summoned his fire dragon. He watched as Hanamiya shielded his face with his arms as huge flames of orange, red, blue, yellow surged between them, heating up their surroundings and burning and scorching anything close to them into ruins. Crackles and sparks of embers steadily changed to glazing scales until the flames completely transformed to a blood red dragon, its orange eyes blazing with intense wrath. The dragon coiled its snake like body around Seijuurou protectively, its temperature could burn anyone inside out but Seijuurou wasn’t worried. He was accustomed to it and his fire would never hurt him.

The fear and hesitation that reflected in Hanamiya’s face for a second as he gaped at the fire dragon was enough for Akashi to know that Hanamiya still hadn’t forgotten his previous experience with Seijuurou’s flames. And Seijuurou would make sure Hanamiya cannot and will not escape this time around. Hanamiya needs to pay for taking his Tetsuya away from him.

“Blaze him,” Seijuurou ordered, prompting his dragon to attack. The fire dragon uncurled from Seijuurou and flew to Hanamiya, breathing out numerous balls of fire from its mouth. Hanamiya ineptly dodged but his hand and half of his body was seared when it touched the ground, his face and body sweating uncontrollably due to the boiling temperature.

Seijuurou watched in apathy as his flame dragon played around with Hanamiya, cornering him. It was no use no matter how much Hanamiya avoid Seijuurou’s dragon and looked for a safe place. This place already became Seijuurou’s territory.

His dragon must have sensed Seijuurou’s impatience and inhaled before roaring out massive fire on Hanamiya. It lasted for a minute, burning the flowers, trees, ground and everything to nothing until the dragon snorted out smoke through its snout. Seijuurou narrowed his eyes as smoke filtered out and found Hanamiya nowhere. He knew Hanamiya didn’t die yet so it was impossible that he turned into ashes.

Seijuurou walked closer as he dispelled his flame dragon, leaving only smoke and embers in its wake. He scowled when he saw a scorched compact mirror. So the fool used a barrier to escape. Such a useless thing, it didn’t stand a chance to his dragon but Hanamiya might have used it and allowed him to flee.

Akashi Seijuurou crashed the mirror with his foot.

This wasn’t over yet.

**xXx**

Kuroko glared stubbornly at Kise.

They were in a standstill because Kuroko wanted to stand on his own feet while Kise insisted on carrying him. Kuroko knew he was already asking too much of Kise with his request in going to Hanamiya but he couldn’t afford to show weakness (or more of it) to Hanamiya. He was under the Spider’s Web but he still remembered what he sworn to himself.

Kuroko would make Hanamiya pay. With his own two hands and no else’s.

Kuroko frowned at Kise as he kept his glare, not backing down. He almost smiled when Kise sighed in defeat, raising his hands in surrender. “Okay, fine. You win Kurokocchi. But if I see that you can’t take it anymore I’m going to carry you whether Kurokocchi likes it or not.”

“That’s fine with me,” Kuroko responded as Kise let him stand. He tested his feet and balance and knew that he could walk and run now. He understood that using Kise would be faster but he didn’t want to burden him. Kise would be able to fight more decently without him as a baggage. Kuroko’s main objective was Hanamiya after all.

And then, they ran slowly at first until Kuroko got used to it. Fortunately, they didn’t encounter too many vampires and when they did Kise took care of it. Of course, it didn’t escape Kuroko’s notice how their route was the least tumultuous and he was certain of the reason why. The charred ground and the billowing ashes were obvious enough.

Kuroko ceased in running when he sensed a strong vampire up ahead. And then he blinked when he realized who it was. “Aomine-kun?” Kuroko called. Kise stopped beside him as they watched Aomine halting before them.

“The fuck Kise?! What it Tetsu doing here?” Aomine groused as immediately grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders and scrutinized his whole being. Only when he deemed Kuroko to be alright that Aomine relaxed his stance and pulled Kuroko to his arms for a short hug. He then pulled back and pinned Kise with a withering glare. “Well, aren’t you going to answer me or what?”

Kuroko gently placed his hand on Aomine’s arm. “I asked Kise-kun to escort me here.”

Aomine’s snapped his head to him. “What!? Why do you want to do that?”

“Hanamiya and I aren’t finished yet.”

“Don’t be stupid Tetsu! Just let Akashi handle that son of a bitch!”

Kuroko shook his head and stared at Aomine full of determination. “I need to do this Aomine-kun.”

“I get it, okay. I get you, Tetsu,” Aomine said, almost pleading. “But Tetsu, more than you, Akashi has the more reason to confront Hanamiya. They have a long history of bad blood together. And taking you now just reminded Akashi of what happened before. Just leave it to Akashi, okay Tetsu?”

Kuroko knew that. He knew all that. He understood that Akashi was feeling the same way. But he made a promise to himself. He couldn’t just leave all his problems for Akashi to solve. “Then, I just need to be one step ahead of Akashi-kun. Hanamiya will be dealing with me and not Akashi-kun.”

“You’re crazy Tetsu!”

Kise finally spoke. “Aominecchi, maybe we should just Kurokocchi do this,” he suggested and then gulped when Aomine glowered at him.

“No,” Aomine insisted between gritted teeth. “You weren’t there Kise so you don’t know. Tetsu, don’t make me take you away by force. I don’t care if you’ll hate me for the rest of your life but I am not going to let you go after Hanamiya.”

Kuroko quickly realized that Aomine was serious and before Aomine could move, he spoke. “ **Freeze**.” He watched in fascination as ice and frost snaked around Aomine’s leg up and up till it covered half of his upper body. A cry from Kise caused Kuroko to look at him and inwardly cringed when the same thing was happening at Kise. Kuroko wasn’t meant to do that.

“The fuck! Tetsu what did you do?!”

“Why did you include me, too Kurokocchi?!”

Kuroko was sorry for Kise but Aomine needed to stay there and not to prevent him in going. “Forgive me Kise-kun. I’ll make it up to you one day. Sorry Aomine-kun,” he said and proceeded to run away from there paying no heed to their shouts and yells to come back.

It was clear where Akashi was due to the excessive power he was displaying. There was a huge possibility that Akashi and Hanamiya are engaging in a battle now but there was a slim chance of improbability. And that was for Hanamiya to slip free from Akashi. It was unlikely that it would happen considering this was Akashi they were talking about but Kuroko was banking on that implausible option.

In an instant, Kuroko looked above and skipped a couple of steps back and warily regarded Hanamiya as he landed on the ground. Clearly, his guess was right on the dot. He saw how Hanamiya’s clothes were coated in soot and even some of his skin was red, in the process of healing due to burns. He also carefully eyed the empty space for the right arm. Kuroko tensed as Hanamiya watched him in confusion and then amusement.

“Look what we have here the Red Emperor’s little witch,” Hanamiya drawled out.

Kuroko schooled his expression to a cold one even though his mind was turned into chaos at Hanamiya words.

A witch? Him?

Kuroko wanted to deny it but there was no use in pretending that he was normal with all the things he did. Seeing Kise control water. Even helping him. What he did to Aomine and Kise a while ago. (And the room where he stayed. And the woman. A witch. _Those memories._ )

It all made sense. But Kuroko didn’t have time for that.

Hanamiya was in front of him.

_Focus on him._

“You don’t seem shock,” Hanamiya mused. “You already know? Or are you in denial? So this the secret Akashi was keeping from you. That’s unfair of him. Something this big shouldn’t be kept. Especially since you’re lovers and he’s a vampire to boot. What a tragic lo—”

Kuroko didn’t let Hanamiya finished as he attacked him upfront. Hanamiya didn’t bat an eye as he seized Kuroko’s fist. “Did you finally lose your mind? You may be a witch but still untrained. You’re no match for me.”

Kuroko was certain that Hanamiya would talk back and inconspicuously took the gun hidden on his back that he procured from Kise unknowingly. He trained it on Hanamiya’s face and fired point blank. Kuroko’s left shoulder quavered at the blowback and awkwardly leapt back. He gritted his teeth when the bullet only grazed Hanamiya’s cheek.

Kuroko shot Hanamiya again only to found him gone. He suddenly crouched down and blindly fired behind him. His eyes widen in shock when Hanamiya snatched the gun from his hands and threw it aside. Kuroko gasped when Hanamiya quickly grabbed him by the neck. Kuroko choked for air as Hanamiya squeezed his neck hard.

“I know I won’t get out of this alive. But I won’t fucking go down peacefully!” Hanamiya snapped and hurled Kuroko to the ground. Kuroko grunted and wept in pain as he feebly removed Hanamiya’s hand from his neck to no avail.

Kuroko tried. He really did. He clawed at Hanamiya’s wrists to let him go but he was losing air and he was this close to succumb into darkness. But he can’t. Not here, not now. He couldn’t die here. Kuroko’s hands slowly loosened their grip as they dropped to his side.

“That’s right,” Hanamiya hissed with a manic face. “Die! Die! Akashi can take everything from me right now but at least I’m going to take _you_ —his most important thing—to my grave. And I will have the last laugh!”

Kuroko only had seconds. Just a few precious seconds. It was either him or Hanamiya. And he refused to die at his hands. “…No…I…win…” Kuroko choked out with everything he had and swiftly brought his right hand to Hanamiya’s chest, the glass shard digging and digging deep to his heart.

Hanamiya’s expression turned from arrogance to smug, shock and confusion before his face twisted into frenzied anger. Kuroko gasped and wheezed as Hanamiya’s clutched his throat tighter but he held on to his consciousness as he twisted the shard, burrowing it deeper to Hanamiya’s cold, cold heart.

It was as if the world slowed down at that moment, the ticking of seconds lasted like a lifetime and Kuroko wasn’t sure if he could still clung onto his life and escape death. He was losing strength and through his hazy vision, he saw Hanamiya smirking as Kuroko’s hand slumped to the ground, the glass shard still embedded in Hanamiya’s heart.

“…Die…” Hanamiya desperately muttered.

Kuroko took no notice of it as he closed his eyes before sluggishly opening them, staring straight at Hanamiya’s eyes and faintly whispered one word. “… **Scatter**.”

Hanamiya’s eyes widened before his mouth opened for a silent scream as his body was impaled by multiple icicles from the inside. Kuroko gulped and inhaled and coughed for air as soon as Hanamiya’s hand obliterated to dusts and his body reduced to nothingness. Kuroko heard the clunk of the glass as it dropped to the ground as he stared up at dark sky and watched as snow and ashes gently showered over him. He was glad that he thought of coating the glass with ice before stabbing it to Hanamiya.

Now, he could rest. He was tired. He closed his eyes.

“—tsuya!”

“Tetsuya!”

“ _Tetsuya!_ ”

Kuroko fought and forced himself to stay awake as heard that voice. He longed for that voice. He wanted to see that person. He felt his body being gently cradled by warmth and care and love. He sighed when that familiar hand caressed cheek so tenderly that his heart ached for him.

Kuroko willed his eyes to open. His eyelids little by little fluttered open. His sight was greeted by red and red and gold. “Tetsuya,” he heard Akashi’s murmured. Kuroko felt something wet dripped on his face and he blinked to clear his sight and what he saw almost made it like his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He never once thought that he would see Akashi cry. Especially for him.

Kuroko wanted to comfort Akashi but he had no strength left. It was even taking a lot of him just to stay conscious. He took a shaky breath as he just now noticed how Akashi kept repeating his name again and again like a prayer. He could sense the others nearby but his attention was solely focused on Akashi.

Kuroko breathed in deeply as his senses were invaded by Akashi’s spicy fiery scent. Akashi leaned forward as he pressed their forehead together. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me,” Akashi whispered and cried and begged. “ _Tetsuya…_ ”

Weakly, Kuroko brought his hand to Akashi’s face and wiped the traces of tears and blood away though it was for naught as his hand were bloodied, too. Still, Kuroko gave Akashi a soft faint smile as he softly promised. “…I won’t…”

**xXx**

_“…I won’t…”_

Akashi stared at Kuroko’s soft sweet smile, committing it to his memory as he watched Kuroko closed his eyes and caught his slumped hand, holding him tight to his body. Kuroko’s body was cold, so cold. _He’s not dead. He’s not dead._ His mantra was the only thing keeping him sane. He knew that Kuroko’s body was cold due to his powers and not because of…

Akashi softly pressed his lips to Kuroko’s freezing ones, trying to keep him warm with his powers. Kuroko promised him. He will believe in that promise. Kuroko won’t leave him.

“Akashi,” he heard Midorima calling him.

Akashi closed his eyes and kissed Kuroko one more time before standing up with Kuroko in his arms. He opened his eyes and faced his coven. He knew the ire and wrath in their eyes was mirroring his own. “ _Destroy everything_ ,” his voice echoed the place, his tone reverberating in anger and vengeance. “ _We will turn this place into oblivion_.”

Akashi’s eyes eerily glowed, accentuating the gold in his left eye and disregarded the tears continuously flowing from his eyes. He gritted out his word command. “ **Ignite**.”

And then, loud explosions after explosions burst and erupted, heated fire and fiery flames raged and blazed behind Akashi as he took a step forward and another and another, leaving inferno behind in his wake. His coven lingered to make sure all of it was razed into cinders until nothing remained.

Akashi tipped his head down to Kuroko’s hair as he kept track of Kuroko’s indistinct heartbeat, trying to keep himself from getting out of control. He was faintly aware that he timed his heartbeat to Kuroko’s until they both beat as one.

_“I’m sorry, Tetsuya.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, simultaneously writing 5 chapters is not good for my health ~~or soul~~. Anyways, Chapter 20 will be up in a few days.


	20. 20th Night (Arc II)

**「** **Second Descent: Arc II** **」**

**Twentieth Night: Resurgence of Disquiet**

Kuroko felt so weak and drained, his body hurt everywhere.

His mind was screaming to make the pain stop.

But his body refused to move and his mouth couldn’t speak.

But even through all the pain Kuroko was still acutely aware of the voices surrounding him.

_“Akashi, I don’t have a choice. We need to do this or else Kuroko dies.”_

_“Do it, just do it Shintarou. I don’t care what happens just don’t let Tetsuya die.”_

_“Let’s go outside Akashicchi. You need to drink some blood.”_

_“I won’t take anyone’s blood but Tetsuya’s.”_

_“You still need to leave Akashi and let Midorima take care of Tetsu.”_

_“I won’t leave Tetsuya all alone._ I can’t _.”_

_“Okay, Aka-chin. But you have to at least let go of Kuro-chin so Mido-chin can help him.”_

_“I will take care of Kuroko, Akashi. I promise.”_

_“Don’t die Tetsuya. Please hang on.”_

Kuroko didn’t know why but for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to obey that person.

So he did.

Kuroko clung onto his life and held on refusing to let go.

To die.

To leave that person behind.

**xXx**

Kuroko felt so light and so at peace.

The pain he was feeling a while ago was suddenly gone.

Wait, was it a while go?

Kuroko didn’t know but he wanted to wake up.

Why couldn’t he wake up?

Was he dead?

No, that couldn’t be right.

Kuroko refused to die and leave that person.

That person, who was he again?

Why couldn’t he remember?

All this thinking was making him weak and tired that all Kuroko wanted to do was sleep.

_“I’m sorry, my love. For saying those awful things to you. For almost being too late in rescuing you. For dragging you in my dangerous world. Forgive me Tetsuya. Please come back to me.”_

Who was that? Why does that person keep apologizing to him?

But even though Kuroko couldn’t remember, some part of him wanted to comfort that person.

To say it wasn’t his fault.

Kuroko had a hand in it as well because he was too stubborn and got into that mess.

_“I have so many things to tell you, to show you. And I miss your presence, your feistiness, our occasional banters, your stubbornness, your sweetness, your beautiful smile and you. I miss you Tetsuya so please, please wake up.”_

He did want to wake up, to hear more of that person’s voice.

But Kuroko felt so lethargic and against his will, his mind succumbed to unconsciousness.

**xXx**

_“Love, I’m a very patient man but I could only wait so much so please wake up. I’ve been alive for so many years, for so long but the short days of waiting for you to wake up is an agony I couldn’t stand. I don’t think I can live without you anymore, no—living without you by my side is impossible. So come back to me Tetsuya, love. Please.”_

_“…I love you.”_

…Akashi…-kun…

**xXx**

Kuroko slowly and blearily opened his eyes, blinking away the remnants of sleep fogging his mind. His eyes wandered around the unfamiliar room. His body felt so weak, so tired but he still tried his best to sit up no matter how sluggish and slow the process was. He exhaled a tired breath and closed his eyes as he leaned against the headboard.

He turned towards the door when it opened and saw Akashi entering the room. The vampire didn’t seem to notice he was awake as he watched Akashi wearily leaned on the door with a sigh. He never saw Akashi looking so helpless until now.

Was it because of him?

“…Akashi-kun,” Kuroko whispered. It was the only thing he could do as his throat was parched and talking was a bit painful.

Akashi seemed to hear him though as he stared at Kuroko wide-eyed and froze on his spot. Akashi snapped out of his trance and slowly walked to him. He sat at the edge of the bed, not breaking eye contact and took Kuroko’s left hand, tenderly holding it. “You’re awake?” Akashi asked, sounding a bit shocked.

Kuroko nodded his head since he still couldn’t talk. Akashi seemed to know his predicament and handed him a glass of water from the bedside table that Kuroko overlooked. He took a large gulp and almost choked because of it.

“Slowly,” Akashi warned while helping him hold the glass.

“Thank you,” he whispered, handing the glass back to Akashi. He watched as Akashi put back the glass on the table. It didn’t escape his notice how Akashi’s hand shook lightly. Was Akashi trembling because of his anger or worry for Kuroko? Maybe it was a little of both.

An overwrought silence settled unnervingly between them.

Slightly fidgeting his hands on the cover, Kuroko spoke. “How long was I asleep?”

“Ten days.”

His eyes widened. “Ten days…? That long?”

An unknown emotion flickered in Akashi’s eyes but it was gone before Kuroko could decipher it. “Yes, it was that long. Shintarou found it odd that you slept that long but he surmised that it must be because of—“

Kuroko blinked when Akashi stopped. Ah, Akashi must be talking about _that_.

It seemed Akashi wasn’t ready yet. At the very least, he now knew why Akashi was hesitant in telling him. If Akashi told him beforehand, he wouldn’t believe it and would probably react in a bad way. But that wasn’t all Akashi kept from him.

He recalled their conversation back in the garden. _“I don’t want Tetsuya to hate me…I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”_

“You burned it all, didn’t you?” Kuroko suddenly whispered, putting it all together.

He stared intently at Akashi and at once they both knew everything. Kuroko knew what Akashi hid from him. And Akashi knew what Kuroko found out. The silence stretched too long and not one of them was willing to confess. Kuroko knew it wasn’t the right time. There were too many questions, clarifications and mysteries that needed to disclose. And both of them weren’t ready for it yet.

Akashi understood it, too. He looked at Kuroko with such a heavy gaze as he murmured out a, “Yes.”

Kuroko nodded once. He knew what it meant. Akashi wasn’t the only one not prepared to confront the truth.

A hushed stillness descended again that Kuroko almost choked on it. He wondered what Akashi was thinking about. “Akashi-kun.”

“Yes?” Akashi distractedly answered. “Do you need anything Tetsuya?”

“No, um, I…” he broke off. What did he want to say? A lot, really but he didn’t know where to start.

Also, was it only him or was Akashi acting weird?

Akashi must have read the uncertainty and confusion in his eyes as he reached out a hand towards him until Kuroko did the unthinkable.

He flinched.

Kuroko didn’t know who was more shocked between the two of them. He never shied away from Akashi’s touches even when they first met. He never was scared of Akashi’s touch. But—

_But he couldn’t help it._

Kuroko remembered Hanamiya. He knew he was out of it most of the time but he _remembered_. He remembered being touched. ~~And he remembered that he sometimes craved that touch because it was gentle it reminded him of Akashi.~~ He felt so guilty at the thought. And he never hated himself so much at that moment.

He couldn’t face Akashi like this. It was like he betrayed him.

Keeping his gaze on his hands, he didn’t turn at the sound of the chair scraping back, or of the footsteps moving away from him or even the click of the door closing as it echoed inside the hushed room. His breath inhaling and exhaling rapidly was the next thing he heard and seemed to deafen his ear.

What had he done?

He stared emptily at his shaking hands. His heart beating wildly against his chest.

It hurt. _It hurt._

Kuroko bit his lip so hard until it bled as he forced himself not to cry.

**xXx**

Kuroko didn’t know how long he cried. He was just grateful that nobody visited him at that time. He buried his face more to his knees as he hugged them closer to his chest, making himself seemed smaller as possible.

What was wrong with him? He felt a bit different ever since he woke up. Or maybe even before that. Was it because he himself ~~awakened?~~ changed or was it because of what Hanamiya did to him? Perhaps it was both.

Kuroko blew out a defeated sigh as he uncurled himself and resignedly leaned his head back to the headboard. He closed his eyes as he cleared his mind of chaotic thoughts. He was tiring himself out when he just woke up from his long slumber. It was only then that he heard sounds coming from the outside and opened his eyes, turning to the window.

He shifted his eyes from the window to the door as he heard a warning knock before it opened and revealed Kise. Kise eyed him for a moment and only when he deemed that Kuroko was alright that he stepped inside the room. Kise took the seat beside his bed and just quietly stared at Kuroko.

It didn’t take a genius to know what was bothering Kise. Kuroko opened his mouth before Kise could speak. “It’s not your fault Kise-kun. You only did what I asked of you. Please stop blaming yourself.”

“But it is my fault!” Kise objected and averted his eyes from Kuroko’s searching ones. He looked down and Kuroko saw how tightly Kise clenched the fabric of pants probably because of frustration. “If I didn’t let Kurokocchi go at that time Hanamiya wouldn’t find you and you wouldn’t get hurt. Akashicchi entrusted Kurokocchi to me and look what I did.”

Kuroko reached out a hand and softly stroked Kise’s head. Kise glanced up and paused when he saw Kuroko’s gentle smile. “There’s no point to wallowing in what-ifs right now Kise-kun. What happened already happened. We can’t change it anymore; all we could do is to live with the consequences of our actions. And I believe Akashi-kun and everyone aren’t blaming you so stop doing it to yourself, alright? I’ll get mad if Kise-kun continues this.”

Kise let out a mixture of a sob and laugh as he rubbed his tears off with his arm. “I’m glad you’re okay now Kurokocchi,” he mumbled and took Kuroko’s hand. “You don’t know how—I don’t want to experience that again. Kurokocchi can’t go and disappear like that again. We were so _worried_. And Akashicchi was… he was…”

“I know Kise-kun,” Kuroko said as he squeezed Kise’s hand in comfort. “I’m sorry for making you all worry. I know now that what I did was stupid and reckless. I’m not going to commit the same mistake again. I promise.”

The smile Kise had given him that was full of warmth and love lessened the ache in Kuroko’s chest at least a little. He kept thinking about Akashi so much that he pushed his thoughts about the coven aside. They were concerned not only for him but for Akashi, too.

A full minute of lull in the room alerted Kuroko that something was wrong. Kise never shut up unless the situation was serious. He looked up at Kise and noticing his hesitation, Kuroko patiently waited him out. He had inkling to what Kise wanted to know anyhow. “Kurokocchi, I—“ Kise broke off and gulped. “About what happened that night, do you… I mean does Kurokocchi—“

“I know Kise-kun,” he interrupted since Kise didn’t have the courage to say it. “Kise-kun knows about Hanamiya’s ability, right? It was a…painful and horrendous experience but it helped me realize what I really am. Did you know about it, too Kise-kun?”

Kise shook his head. “Akashicchi only alluded before that Kurokocchi must have some kind of powers. It was only the night that Kurokocchi was…taken that Akashicchi told us that you might be a witch. And even then, it was only guesswork in Akashicchi’s part. Kurokocchi is a guy and witches have only been girls so it was kinda hard to believe.”

“Truth to be told, I’m still quite in shock and a little bit of denial even after what happened,” Kuroko confessed. “All my life I have been living normally despite my weak presence. I have a normal family, went to school, had friends and play basketball. Then, I got captured by a vampire, been accepted in a coven. And now, my whole world turned upside down. It turns out I’m not entirely human. I’m a witch. And I have to be _tortured_ to find that out.”

He blinked when he felt a drop of water on his now curled fists but he didn’t have the strength to brush away the tears streaming down his face. He was indistinctly aware of Kise enveloping him in a warm embrace, rocking them back and forth. “I don’t know what to do Kise-kun. It felt like my whole life was a lie,” he sobbed.

Kise rubbed Kuroko’s back soothingly. “That’s not true Kurokocchi. It’s not a lie. It doesn’t matter if Kurokocchi is a human or a witch. Kurokocchi is still Kurokocchi. The only difference is that Kurokocchi isn’t normal anymore; Kurokocchi is more than that now. And we’re all here. Kurokocchi isn’t alone. We’ll figure this out together.”

Kuroko bit his bottom harshly as he tried to control his tears. Kise was right. It really didn’t matter what he was. He just had to understand this whole witch thing. He just had to accept it and learn what he really is. And with Akashi and the whole coven backing him up, he knew everything will be fine. He took a shaky breath of air and wiped off the wet trails on his face. He looked up at Kise in gratitude. “Thank you, Kise-kun.”

Kise gave him a tender and gentle smile and reached out a hand to Kuroko’s face, brushing away the tears in the corner of Kuroko’s eye with his thumb. “You’re welcome, Kurokocchi. That’s what families are for, right?” A weak smile lit up his face and comforted at Kise’s touch.

He froze and instantly shut his eyes before Kise could read anything in them.

How? Why?

Kise was touching him but it wasn’t unwelcome. He didn’t _flinch_. Guilt weighed heavily on Kuroko’s heart and he felt like crying again. Was it only Akashi?

Biting his lip hard, Kuroko repressed the sobs and whimpers threatening to claw out of his sinful lips that he almost suffocated in them. Just the thought of Akashi not touching him was enough to break his heart, what was more if he was in Akashi’s shoes.

No. No. No, this must be some kind of temporary thing. _It has to be._

“Kurokocchi?” The worry and slight panic in Kise’s voice immediately alerted Kuroko and reminded him that he wasn’t alone. He opened his eyes and he sensed more than see Kise’s relief. “Kurokocchi almost had me worried there. You suddenly became quiet. Is Kurokocchi tired?”

Resting was the last thing on Kuroko’s mind right now even if his body was drained of energy and wanted to replenish strength but he was stubborn so he shook his head at Kise’s question. He slept for a long time already and didn’t want to miss out on anything.

Kuroko wasn’t as convincing as he seemed to be when Kise fluffed his pillow and positioned him in a more comfortable manner. But he was thankful Kise didn’t push him to rest and instead distracted Kuroko to mindless chatter.

The door unexpectedly opening disrupted Kise from his storytelling as they both looked up in surprise. They found Aomine scowling at them before marching towards Kise and lightly cuffed him on the head, disregarding his whines. “You’re taking too long, idiot. We want to see Tetsu, too. And Tetsu needs to rest as well. Midorima’s orders.” Aomine seemed to add the last part when Kise appeared to object.

“But I want to talk to Kurokocchi more,” Kise pouted and gripped Kuroko’s hand hard as if afraid to let him go.

Aomine rolled his eyes and forcefully grabbed Kise and hauled him out of the room without any regard to his protests. Aomine hastily closed the door and locked it for good measure. “That should stop him.”

Kuroko regarded him with a careful eye and it was awfully awkward to see Aomine too quiet as he strolled towards his bed and sat on the chair where Kise previously occupied. They stared at each other as if waiting for any of them to say something, anything.

There were a lot of things he wanted to ask Aomine but he couldn’t articulate his thoughts right. His mind was a bit of a mess and if he were to admit he was a little nervous talking to Aomine. He didn’t know why exactly. Maybe because he treated him as his best friend and didn’t want to see Aomine disappointed in him?

Yes, maybe it was that.

Returning his gaze back towards the window, Kuroko marveled at the expanse of blue outside; the sea’s surface sparkling like diamonds and if he concentrated enough, he could hear waves crashing against the shore. He wondered where this place was. “Where are we, Aomine-kun?” he turned to ask Aomine, breaking the still silence. “I don’t think we’re back in Kyoto.”

“That’s because we’re still in Kouchi prefecture of Shikoku,” Aomine answered. “Specifically, we’re in the town of Kuroshio.”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Isn’t it bad if we stay here still? I don’t think Akashi-kun can cover up what happened. And I know vampires don’t like scrutiny from human society.”

“You’re right,” Aomine nodded. “Akashi couldn’t conceal the incident. We just made a more believable story and gave enough reimbursement so no one would dig deeper. And besides, Hanamiya took you on the other side of the prefecture in Umaji so we’re safe here. We’ll stay until you recover before going back home.”

“You all left the mansion unattended?”

“No, Satsuki’s there. Akashi called her to housesit and to watch over you before you…” Aomine trailed off and glanced down at his lap before looking back at Kuroko. “Anyway, Satsuki stayed there while we went here. Kaijou was also stationed close by in case Hanamiya decided to attack the mansion. Satsuki’s deflecting and redirecting the Council or anyone’s queries right now since we’re all busy recuperating.”

From what he observed, Aomine appeared calm and composed despite the fact that Kuroko could sense the underlying anger bubbling on the surface, waiting to diffuse. He knew Aomine wasn’t really mad at him but at their situation. But he really wished he could see the lazy and carefree Aomine. What he really wanted right now was his friend.

“Will I be able to see Momoi-san when we go back?” he asked to at least distract Aomine. “I would really like to meet her.”

Aomine shook his head as he let out a crooked grin. “Nah, Satsuki’s going back to her coven soon. Her leader’s calling for her. But you’ll get to meet her soon. Satsuki was really excited to meet you, Tetsu.”

“Then, I look forward in finally meeting your childhood friend next time, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko gave him a small smile and inwardly cheered when Aomine returned it with his own genuine one. Seeing that, he almost backtracked in asking his question but he really wanted to know. “Um, Aomine-kun, what happened after I passed out? What happened to Hanamiya’s place?”

“It’s gone Tetsu.”

“Yes, I know Akashi-kun burned it to the ground—“

“No, Tetsu,” Aomine interjected, his voice in a low whisper. “It’s _gone_. There’s nothing left in that place.”

“What...what do you mean?”

Aomine was silent for a moment. “It’s just a barren land now, Tetsu. No plants or trees will ever grow there anymore. We made sure no traces of Hanamiya or anyone remained. And we made sure nothing in that place will make you remember.”

Kuroko let the information sunk in. He was grateful for what they did but— “It’s not the place Aomine-kun.”

“I know Tetsu. We know that,” Aomine nodded. “But it was the only thing we could do.”

It seemed Aomine didn’t want to talk about it so he didn’t push it. But a place full of trees and flowers turning into a desolate land in one night was that possible? Did Akashi do it all by himself? Kuroko only remembered bits and pieces in that night as he was half-unconscious when he saw Akashi. He recalled seeing him cry. (His heart ached at the memory.) He also remembered promising Akashi that he wouldn’t leave him which he seemed to fulfill.

He sure made a lot of mess for them to clean up, huh? He wondered why they weren’t angry at him. Beating around the bush wasn’t Kuroko’s forte, he was always blunt and straightforward so he plunged in and asked. “How mad is Aomine-kun at me?”

“Huh?”

“For running away and going after Hanamiya,” he clarified. “Akashi-kun is more concerned about my well-being so he refrained from admonishing me. The same applies to Kise-kun. As for Murasakibara-kun, he wouldn’t do it. I already prepared myself for Midorima-kun’s lecture later. But Aomine-kun, you—“

“Yeah, I’m mad,” Aomine cut in. And Kuroko was taken aback at how cold and callous he sounded. “I was _so_ mad. The first thing I ever taught you was to never underestimate your enemy but what did you do? Ignored it and gallivanted to our enemies’ base. Just because you learned a couple of lessons from us don’t make you invincible.”

“I know—“

As if not hearing him, Aomine continued. “You got arrogant and blindly dived into danger without thinking. And what, because of what Akashi said? Akashi was harsh at that time but he was right. You let your feelings control you and look what happened. You got kidnapped. Akashi almost turned this country upside down to find you. You were tortured. You found out you’re a witch in a horrific way. You used your powers against us. You killed Hanamiya. You almost _died_. So, yeah, I’m mad. But I’m not just mad. I’m very _furious_. We could have evaded this outcome if you didn’t let your pride rule you.”

Kuroko was only dimly aware of the blood he drew from biting his lip so hard. It was like several knives were stabbing him repeatedly as he listened to Aomine. But he took it all. He knew it was his fault. He set things in motion when he ran off from the coven. He wanted to make amends but offering apology was all he could do. “…I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I—“

“Good. Apology accepted.”

It took a full minute for Kuroko to absorb those words. He looked at Aomine in shock and confusion. “Excuse me?”

A huge grin made way in Aomine’s face. “I said you’re forgiven Tetsu.” He held out a finger to Kuroko’s lips to shut down his questions. “Look, we were all mad, okay? But more than our anger you’re more important Tetsu. Seeing you okay is enough for us. And really, how can I stay pissed at you if you’re here lying on a bed and just woke up from a short coma.”

Tears were gathering at the corner of Kuroko’s eyes as he gazed at Aomine in relief. “Aomine-kun—“ He yelped when Aomine flicked him on the forehead.

“Hey now, Tetsu, just because we forgive you doesn’t mean we’ve forgotten,” Aomine said and a sadistic smile painted on his face. “Prepare for a training menu from hell after you’re recovery Tetsu. I’m going to beat in your body and mind every single lesson that you need to know. And don’t _ever_ ignore it again, okay Tetsu? We’re going to have so much _fun_.”

Kuroko couldn’t help gulping in trepidation at the promise in Aomine’s tone. He’s going to die in training. He was sure. “Y-Yes.”

And without any warning, a huge yawn came out of Kuroko’s mouth and with half-mast eyes, he welcomed the hand ruffling his hair. In any other time, he would slap the hand away but it felt oddly reassuring.

(He pushed away the thought that Aomine’s touch didn’t bother him either.)

“You need to rest now, Tetsu.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest but firm hands on his shoulders stopped him and the worry in Aomine’s navy blue eyes compelled Kuroko to listen. He settled comfortably to the bed as he watched Aomine fret a little, asking if Kuroko was content and at ease which he affirmed. “I’ll talk to Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun when I wake up,” he murmured as he felt sleep gradually pulling him away.

“Yeah, I’ll tell them,” Aomine whispered, watching him intently as Kuroko couldn’t fight the drowsiness anymore and closed his eyes. He unconsciously smiled as Aomine softly said. “Sleep well Tetsu.”

**xXx**

Kuroko shot up from the bed as he gasped for air. He shakily looked down at his hands and when he saw red, he almost screamed. He blinked rapidly and let out a shaky breath when the red was gone and replaced by nothing. It was clean. There was no blood. It was just his imagination. Kuroko combed his hands through his hair in frustration, not even caring that he was tugging them painfully as he tried to get rid the remnants of his dream.

No, not a dream but a nightmare.

It was like he was still under Hanamiya’s Spider Web as images and images of death and blood and power and darkness overwhelmed his mind. Would he suffer like this every night? For the rest of his life? Hanamiya was already dead. In fact, Kuroko was the one who killed him. But it seemed he wouldn’t be able to escape Hanamiya’s grasp now, would he?

Kuroko didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be haunted by Hanamiya’s ghosts. But what could he do? Akashi and the rest wouldn’t be able to understand. _He was alone in this._

Hiding his face with his hands, Kuroko took a shaky breath and slowly let it out and then another mouthful of air, holding it before exhaling heavily. The process repeated until it felt like he wasn’t drowning anymore.

Lying back on the bed again, Kuroko sighed. He was tired, sure. But he didn’t want to go back to sleep if nightmares were the only ones greeting him in his slumber. Turning to his side, he looked for a clock to check how long he was asleep and frowned when he found nothing. A glance to the window let him know that it was well past after noon.

Kuroko sat up again and took the glass of water on the bedside table that somebody must have refilled. Only when after he drank the water did Kuroko felt his hunger. He did slept for days without eating, plus the days were he was imprisoned, too. That was almost two weeks with no food in his body.

Looking at it now, he wondered how he lasted that long in captivity. Fighting a vampire, using his powers and with Hanamiya as well. Maybe it was adrenaline rush?

But that was beside the point. What Kuroko wanted right now was to eat. He was really, really hungry. He didn’t know if he could yell yet but he could try, the others would hear him anyway.

Fortunately for Kuroko, he didn’t have to as the door to his room opened with Murasakibara stepping inside. But what caught his attention was the tray that Murasakibara was carrying and he almost salivated at the sight of food.

“Hi, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara greeted and deftly placed the bed tray. He took off the cover, showing a light Japanese meal. “Kuro-chin must be hungry so I prepared this. I know you’re really hungry but it’s bad if you eat too much so take it slowly, okay?”

“Yes, thank you Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko mindlessly nodded and excitedly picked up his chopsticks after praying his thanks. With a pointed glance from Murasakibara, he tasted the miso soup first and sighed happily when the warmth spread in his stomach. He continued eating and Murasakibara didn’t seem to mind the quietness as he watched him eat heartily.

Even Kuroko was surprised at himself when he finished his meal fast. He wanted more since it didn’t seem enough but he knew it would only upset his stomach. He thanked Murasakibara as he handed him his water. He blinked when another glass appeared in his sight.

“Kuro-chin’s milkshake.”

Kuroko’s eyes sparkled as he took the glass of vanilla milkshake Murasakibara handed him. He took a tentative sip from the straw and almost let out a moan when the sweetness of vanilla burst in his tongue. “Don’t tell Aka-chin I gave Kuro-chin that,” said Murasakibara. “Aka-chin will get mad.”

He took another sip before responding. “I think Akashi-kun already knows about this Murasakibara-kun. It will be fine.”

“If you say so Kuro-chin.”

Sipping the last drop until nothing was left, Kuroko handed back the glass to Murasakibara. He hesitated but Murasakibara was the only one he could ask without glossing any facts. “Murasakibara-kun,” he called, stopping him from standing up.

“What is it Kuro-chin?”

“Tell me everything.”

“Eh? About what? You mean how I cooked the food?”

Kuroko let out a surprised chuckle for that. “No, I mean the incident with Hanamiya. Murasakibara-kun is the only one I trust to tell me everything.”

Murasakibara eyed him before nodding in agreement. “What does Kuro-chin want to know?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Everything?”

“That’s a lot,” Murasakibara complained but he recounted what Kuroko wanted.

When Kuroko disappeared, the coven immediately followed after him but they turned up a few seconds late when Hanamiya captured him. Akashi deduced what region he was taken but it was still huge place to search for Kuroko. And what it made difficult was a soul barrier enforcing Hanamiya’s place which was the main reason why it took the coven days before they narrowed down the place.

After Akashi razed down the place and during when the coven was cleaning up and making sure there were no evidences left, it seemed that Kuroko’ heart stopped for a minute which panicked Akashi and the rest. They were running out of time and they couldn’t take him to the hospital, too so they took drastic measures.

“What do you mean by drastic measures Murasakibara-kun?”

“Mido-chin suggested for Kuro-chin to drink Aka-chin’s blood.”

“What? Is that possible? And how did that help me?”

Taking out a maibou from his pocket, Murasakibara nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Something about special properties in Aka-chin’s blood? Mine-chin and Kise-chin don’t know either and Aka-chin and Mido-chin won’t tell us. Anyway, Kuro-chin stabilized after that and we transported to here.”

“And I slept for ten days and woke up today,” Kuroko concluded.

Murasakibara nodded. “Yup~”

Well, at least that helped Kuroko in filling in the blanks. He wondered if Murasakibara told him everything since he felt that were some pieces missing in the story. Still, he refrained from asking. There was no point in obsessing over what happened. “Thank you for granting my request Murasakibara-kun.”

“Anything for Kuro-chin,” said Murasakibara and patted Kuroko on the head.

**xXx**

“Murasakibara told you everything.”

A small smile quirked on Kuroko’s lips before facing Midorima and a twinge of remorse swelled within him when he saw how exhausted Midorima looked; and not just Midorima but everyone as well but most especially Akashi. A hasty decision of his resulted to such severe repercussions. How naïve he was.

“Midorima-kun,” he greeted and watched as Midorima occupied the chair near his bed. Kuroko blinked and almost reached out when Midorima sighed so deeply like trying to expel all the problems in the world through that one breath. “Midori—“

Midorima raised a hand to interrupt him and regarded him with serious and yet sort of distant expression. “Akashi,” he started and cleared his throat as if mustering courage to finish what he had to say. “Akashi prepared arrangements for you to go home. You will stay here for a few days until you’ve recovered enough. After that, you will be shipped to your parents’ house.”

“My parents?” he repeated, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Not the mansion?”

“Don’t you want to see your parents? Isn’t that what you always wished from Akashi?”

Thrown off guard, he stared at Midorima like he wasn’t making sense. “Yes, but…” he paused as a sudden bad feeling pulsated his whole being. “…What do you mean Midorima-kun? What are you talking about?”

Midorima’s emerald eyes were blank, his emotions cleverly shielded from his observant ones. Then, he shattered Kuroko’s world. “Akashi is letting you go, Kuroko. You’re free. You can go back to your family.”

…What?

Did he hear it right?

Akashi was letting him go?

Free? Go back to his family?

Was Midorima joking?

This was just a cruel joke, right?

“Kuroko, I’m not joking. What I’m saying is tr—“

Kuroko quickly covered his mouth to muffle the giggles coming out his mouth but he couldn’t hold it in and doubled up in laughter.

“Kuroko…?”

He laughed and laughed, uncaring if Midorima thought he was going crazy. Who cares what Midorima thinks? His chuckles quickly turned to sniffles and whimper and bit his lips hard, refusing to shed any tears. “No,” he muttered. “No. No. _No_.”

“Kuroko, you—“

Kuroko snapped his head to Midorima, glaring hard at him. He didn’t care if he saw his tears. “He can’t do this to me! After everything, he’s going to let me go? As if I’m going to easily accept that!”

“Kuroko, calm down,” Midorima said, looking panicked at seeing his reaction.

“Calm down? How can I calm down, Midorima-kun! After asking me to never leave him, he’s going to push me away. Who does that!?”

Midorima reached out towards him but Kuroko pinned him with a cold glare, daring him to touch him. Midorima retracted his hand with a sigh. “Kuroko, I know you’re upset right now. But if you think rationally, Akashi is only doing this for your sake. He blames himself for what you suffered Kuroko. He doesn’t want to see you get hurt again. Akashi is doing this for you. For both of you.”

“I don’t know if Akashi-kun is egotistical, arrogant and self-centered or the most selfless person in the world and a martyr. He started all this. He kidnapped me. Changing my mind into accepting him. Saving my family. Learning a lot from him and everyone. Making me fal—“ Kuroko paused, catching some air before continuing on. “And now, he’s giving up because of something like this!”

“You almost died Kuroko.”

“I know that,” Kuroko hoarsely choked out. “But he wasn’t the one that almost killed me. His hands weren’t the ones suffocating the life out of me. Everything happened because of my one stupid decision. It wasn’t Akashi-kun’s fault. The blame lies on me.”

Sensing Midorima hovering beside him, Kuroko glared at him to back off. Midorima returned to his seat dejectedly. “Kuroko, I won’t play the blame game with you. Akashi is right. Sooner or later—“

“It won’t happen again,” Kuroko harshly cut him off. “I already learned, in the worst way possible, the consequences of my hasty and angry decision. I made a promise not to be that brash and irrational again. Midorima-kun knows why I tried to get stronger so that incident with Hanamiya won’t happen.”

Kuroko’s grip on the cover tightened, bunching the fabric in frustration. “But it wasn’t _enough_. I was so _helpless_. The only thing I could do was to wait and be saved. Do you know how maddening that was? To find out how utterly weak I am?”

“That’s not true Kuroko. You withstood Hanamiya’s Spider Web and—“

A bitter laugh escaped from Kuroko’s mouth. “That wasn’t me. It was my magic but it wasn’t me. My powers protected _me_ from myself. I don’t know how many times I wanted and longed to die right then and there. I tried… but I couldn’t…I don’t want to…”

“Kuroko!” Midorima’s shout freed Kuroko’s from his bleak trance and slowly looked at him. Midorima stared at him like it was the first time seeing him. Kuroko blinked when Midorima took his hand. “It’s fine to think that way. No words could measure how much you went through. I understand how you feel Kuroko. So…”

Kuroko waited confusingly for Midorima to finish. “So what?”

The grip on his hand tightened. “So talk to Akashi, Kuroko. He’s not thinking right. Everyone won’t like it if they found out Akashi’s decision,” Midorima said and gazed at Kuroko with an almost pleading look on his face. “The same goes for me. I— _We_ don’t want you to go Kuroko.”

A tear escaped out of Kuroko’s eye at Midorima’s confession and hastily brushed it away. “Midorima-kun is right. Akashi-kun and I need to talk. No more running away.”

Midorima responded with a nod and through Kuroko’s observation, it seemed he was still troubled by something. “Midorima-kun?”

“Kuroko, do you—“ he stopped and just eyed Kuroko with an intense gaze. He shook his head as if dispelling his thoughts. “Nothing. I’ll call Akashi for you.”

Albeit mystified, Kuroko nodded his head. “Please, do.”

**xXx**

“Bakashi-kun.”

The utter shock and disbelief crossing Akashi’s face would have been comical if the situation wasn’t dire. But Kuroko kept his poker face and motioned for him to seat on the chair and Akashi did almost instinctively or perhaps due to shock.

“Tetsu—“

“You aren’t calling me love. Now that I think about it, why do you call me with that endearment anyway?” Kuroko remarked on impulse. Akashi stared at him like he’d grown two heads. “Is it because you love me?”

Akashi sharply drew breath like Kuroko just suckered punched him. But he quickly collected himself and cleared his throat. “Shintarou told me you wanted to talk. If it’s about what he—“

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m not leaving you, Akashi-kun.” It wasn’t right to think it but Kuroko internally patted himself on the back when he saw a tiny crack in Akashi’s emotionless mask. “I promised Akashi-kun that I won’t leave, didn’t I?”

“It’s not the same.”

“It _is_ the same thing,” Kuroko stressed. “You’re pushing me away. That means leaving you.”

As if he couldn’t look at him at anymore, Akashi averted his eyes and gathered his composure back. “I’m doing this for you Tetsuya.”

“Are you sure? Aren’t you doing this for yourself?” Kuroko knew he hit the mark when Akashi flinched. “You’d rather hurt me this way than see me in pain. I understand that. But I never thought that I will peg you as a coward Akashi-kun.”

It seemed Kuroko hit a nerve when Akashi faced him again with a cold gaze. “I beg your pardon?”

“I said you’re a coward Akashi-kun. Where is that vampire who kidnapped me without any qualms? The one who kept me captive in his own home? The one who forced me to say goodbye to my parents and made me think I would never see them again?”

“You want me treat you like a _toy_? Is that what you want?”

Kuroko tersely shook his head. “No, what I’m trying to say is where is the Akashi-kun who took whatever he wanted? You’re not the type to surrender, Akashi-kun. You’re absolute, remember?”

Akashi regarded him blankly for a minute before scoffing. “If that is only what you’re going to say Tetsuya then we’re wasting time here. You should rest instead.”

“There he is,” Kuroko said, a hint of smugness in his tone.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Akashi narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m not playing this game with you, Tetsuya.”

“Who said I’m playing a game?”

“Tetsuya, you are—“

“Then, I’ll plainly say it,” Kuroko interrupted. He was getting annoyed with their conversation going round and round anyway. “You provided everything I needed. You gave me everything I wanted without me asking. You’re willing to give me everything just to make me happy. But for once, let me give you something that would make _you_ happy. It’s alright to take it, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi stubbornly shook his head. “I already took you away—“

“No, no,” he whispered. Kuroko crossed the short yet great distance separating them and grabbed Akashi’s hand. His hands trembled as he held on and lowered his head, pressing a kiss to this hand reverently. This hand killed many but he knew it saved many, too. _And he loved this hand._

“Tetsuya—“

A kiss to that palm and placing more kisses to those fingers one by one before moaning quietly and worshipped this hand, peppering kisses all over until he paused over the wrist that was throbbing wildly.

“Tetsuya, _please_ —“

Lingering for a second, his breath ghosting just above the skin leaving goosebumps before gently putting his trembling lips over it, just laying them over that span of skin and then opened his mouth a little, lightly biting over the pulse and happily basked at the soft groan that emitted from Akashi.

“ _Tetsuya_.”

Kuroko finally looked at Akashi, the yearning, desire and love battling in those crimson eyes and something about them unraveled within him. He pleaded. “ _Please don’t give up on me._ ”

Akashi was there before he could react and tears broke free from his restraint as he relished Akashi’s hands on his face, his lips on Kuroko’s forehead and behind his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, the corners of his lips until finally, _finally_ his lips.

They weren’t kissing, just their lips and mouth pressing, breathing each other because they were _alive_. Because no matter what Kuroko endured he was still there and _survived_ it and because Akashi was there to _save_ him despite everything.

Akashi’s lips moved so slowly as if waiting for Kuroko to pull away but he wouldn’t. Not ever. Akashi caught his bottom lip, sucking them gently until Kuroko moaned and dug his hands on Akashi’s shirt, tugging him closer. Akashi laughed between kisses since Kuroko wanted a proper kiss and had enough of his teasing.

And then, their kiss deepened and Kuroko couldn’t get enough of Akashi’s taste, spicy like fire as his tongue danced with his and his mind drowned helplessly to the thoughts of him and only him. Kuroko panted as they broke off and he only had a moment to breathe before Akashi reclaimed his lips again for a long, sensual and drugging kiss that made him moaned out in pleasure. He felt Akashi smirking for that and retaliate by biting and sucking his lower lip and the guttural groan from Akashi made his whole body tremble.

A whimper of protest almost came out of Kuroko cut when Akashi pulled back but he followed and captured those lips again. And as if something snapped in Akashi that he quickly dominated their kiss with Kuroko mindlessly surrendering. He gasped when their kiss was abruptly cut short, both of them breathing heavily as Akashi cupped his face.

The desire lidded in those crimson irises made Kuroko want to be consumed in them. He unconsciously brought out a hand to Akashi’s cheek, his thumb lingering just below his left eye. And the heavyhearted smile Akashi gave him was enough for Kuroko to hold back his questions.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kuroko mumbled in answering their almost forgotten conversation.

That got him a sweet chaste kiss as Akashi murmured. “And I don’t want you to.”

“Don’t push me away.”

“Never. Don’t go disappearing again.”

“I won’t. I will be beside you as long as you’ll want.”

“The day I will no longer want you by my side will never happen. We will be together.”

“Always?”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AkaKuro is cheesy... (or maybe that's me?)


	21. 21st Night (Arc II)

**「** **Second Descent: Arc II** **」**

**Twenty-First Night: Hear Me, Past**

Kuroko blew out air to warm his freezing hands and the cold breeze carrying the saline scent of the sea weren’t helping either. He glanced at Akashi beside him, who was unfazed at the chilling morning air Noticing his stare, Akashi gave him a smile as he took Kuroko’s hands and rubbed them together; holding his right hand and motioned Kuroko to tucked his other hand in the pocket of his coat. Akashi’s warmth from his hand seemed to seep through Kuroko’s body.

They resumed walking along the shore, grains of sands sifting between the spaces of Kuroko’s toes and sandals and getting washed away with the waves; the process continuously repeating. It was a bit uncomfortable but he relished the feeling of it. Kuroko was surprised when Akashi visited him at the break of dawn and invited him out for a breath of fresh air. He accepted easily since he was getting bored and antsy secluded in his room.

“What are we doing here Akashi-kun?” Kuroko broke the silence that already stretched too long.

Akashi looked at him before veering his eyes to the expansive blue sea. “I thought you would like to get out of your room. I know how on edge you are with nothing to do but stay on bed. Do you not like it? Or if you’re tired we can go back.”

“No, I like it. This feels nice.”

The smile Akashi had given him made Kuroko’s spine tingle. His mind recalling what happened yesterday and it took everything he had not to blush in front of Akashi. He wouldn’t hear the end of it. He wasn’t that bold normally but he was too frazzled when he heard Akashi letting him go that his feelings were out of control and just did what he felt right.

Still, remembering what he did was really embarrassing. _Do no blush Tetsuya_ , he inwardly ordered.

“I’m ready now Tetsuya.”

Akashi suddenly speaking snapped Kuroko out of his stupor and stared at him in confusion. “What are you talking about Akashi-kun?” He watched Akashi worriedly; there was something off about him that Kuroko couldn’t pinpoint out. Akashi didn’t answer and instead faced the sea as if he didn’t have the courage to look at Kuroko.

And then, he remembered. “Ah yes, Akashi-kun’s promise.”

Akashi nodded and returned his gazed at him. “Yes, my promise. I will tell you anything you wished to know Tetsuya. If it’s about your powers and ancestry—“

“You had a lover before me,” Kuroko interrupted. He looked shocked at his own words but it didn’t compare to Akashi’s own incredulity. Kuroko quickly composed himself however before Akashi could. “Hanamiya said he and I were the same. Is that the reason why Akashi-kun kidnapped me before?”

That wasn’t supposed to stumble out of his lips but as soon as Akashi said he was going to tell everything, Kuroko couldn’t help himself. More than what he endured, his nightmares, his witch lineage and powers; that insignificant thing was the only matter that plagued his mind but shelved it to the deepest recesses of his brain as there were more important issues to handle first.

But he didn’t forget. And this time, he was ready to find out. It was finally time to know more about Akashi.

Akashi continued to watch him in disbelief but there must be something in Kuroko’s face that verified his seriousness. He sighed and answered. “You and he do have some similarities. But that was not what prompted me to take you away. I was captivated by you, Tetsuya. That is the only reason. And Hanamiya was right. He was my lover before you.”

Kuroko instantly noticed the sadness belying Akashi’s monotone voice that he couldn’t seem to hide. “What happened to him?”

“He died,” Akashi stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “And it was all because of me.”

**xXx**

_His name was Mayuzumi Chihiro._

_Their first meeting wasn’t entirely unpleasant but not conventional either._

_Akashi was strolling in the night, having a pleasant walk under the blossoming cherry trees until his keen hearing detected a small skirmish a few ways off. He paid no attention to it whatsoever as it was a common occurrence and didn’t want to trouble himself. Why should he? It was no one important. But his feet stopped when he heard an indifferent voice spoke._

_“I didn’t tell her the truth because I wanted to help her or slander you. I did it because it was truly pathetic. And frankly, I was only mumbling it to myself. It’s not my fault that she overheard.”_

_“Why you, bastard—“_

_“If you’re going to beat me up, could you hurry it up? I have novels to finish reading and I’m already at the climax.”_

_“You! Take this!”_

_With his curiosity peeked a little, Akashi walked over there to see what happened. What he didn’t expect was a grey haired man with an average build, evading his attacker’s punch and sidestepped, tripping the other man to topple over the other attacker. The grey haired man ducked to avoid the blow from the third man and with his forefinger hit the assailant’s pressure points. That didn’t even last a minute._

_The grey haired man straightened up and dusted off the dusts on his hakama. “I guess I need to find another teahouse to frequent from,” he muttered to himself._

_Akashi leaned against the wall as he watched the man leave the scene without as much as a backward glance to his attackers. The grey haired man froze on his tracks when he saw him and narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. Deeming him unimportant, the man turned away from him._

_Against his better judgment, Seijuurou followed the grey haired man and wasn’t even a little discreet with it as the man looked back at him a couple of times. And as if annoyed at him, the man halted and turned around to face him. “What do you want?”_

_Seijuurou walked closer so he could see his face better and almost raised an eyebrow when he saw the empty and blank gaze in those gray eyes; it was quite eerie being in the receiving end of that stare. “I’m merely satisfying an idle curiosity.”_

_The grey haired didn’t seem impressed at his answer and walked away. “Then, don’t follow me. I’m not a damn curiosity.”_

_Not even a bit discouraged, Seijuurou continued to trail after the man and taking inward amusement when he sensed the rising annoyance coming from the man. He kept his poker face when the man faced him again and the irritation on his face was pretty obvious. The man crossed his arms. “Fine, who the hell are you?”_

_“And I here I thought that you’ll prohibit me to follow you again,” he remarked, nonetheless he decided to humor him. He bowed as he introduced himself. “My name is Akashi Seijuurou. And may I know your name, young man?”_

_The grey haired man rolled his eyes at his mocking bow but answered him all the same. “Mayuzumi Chihiro. And don’t call me young, baby face, you look younger than me.”_

_His lips quirking in an unexpected amused smirk surprised him a little. “Well then, Mayuzumi-san, could I borrow a bit of your time? I know a good teahouse that would definitely suit your tastes. We will talk about my intentions there.”_

_Complaining_ you don’t even know my tastes, damn brat _under his breath, Chihiro eyed him for a moment probably weighing how truthful he was or if this was just a hoax. Chihiro sighed and waved a hand. “Lead the way.”_

_(He would later regret this decision for the rest of his life.)_

_This time, Seijuurou went in front not minding the intense dubious stare on his back. Once there, he asked the waitress to a more private seat which she gladly obliged. As soon as they sat, Chihiro immediately interrogated him. Seijuurou only gave him vague answers like his age, family or the reason why he was in that town before laying out his purpose and shocking Chihiro to stupefaction._

_Chihiro stared at him like he was crazy which, last time Seijuurou checked, wasn’t the case although he did have another personality residing inside him but that was a story for another time. “Do you like me to repeat it again?” he offered considering the look of utter confusion on Chihiro’s face._

_“Hell no,” Chihiro quickly replied. “I already heard you the first—“_

_“Third.”_

_“—_ third _time. What I can’t figure out is why you’re asking me this.”_

_Reaching for his tea, Seijuurou peered at Chihiro from the rim of the cup. “And as I have said before, you are interesting Chihiro,” he yet again explained, ignoring Chihiro’s_ stop calling me by my first name _._

_“You do know we’re both guys, right? Unless you’re telling me you’re a girl which is highly unlikely. And brat, for the last time, I’m not interested in men. I am not going to be your lover. If you’re bored just crawl back to daddy dearest and ask for another toy or something. You’re too young to play this game.” And with that declaration, Chihiro crossed his arms over his chest appearing like he won._

_Seijuurou placed down his cup. “Despite my appearance, I’m actually older than you—”_

_“That’s what you’re commenting on?”_

_“—and I think you’re mistaken about some things, Chihiro. I’m not asking for your permission. I am telling you what I’m about to do.”_

_Chihiro’s eyes widened and those gray eyes finally showed fear and panic. “What are you—“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence when he looked at him straight in the eye and promptly passed out after Seijuurou whispered_ sleep _._

_Carrying an unconscious Chihiro in his arms, Seijuurou left the teahouse with a generous amount of tip to silence their questions and headed to a nearby inn. A hard look from him instantly made the proprietor to lead him to their most private room with orders not to be disturbed. Seijuurou put Chihiro down on the futon and pleased that he had the foresight to notify his coven that he wanted to be alone. Finding Chihiro was a stroke of luck that he would like to exploit._

_Running a finger down Chihiro’s cheek, he waited until he woke up and to his utter delight he did. But before Chihiro could move, he captured his gaze to his and used his persuasion. “You’ll do as I say Chihiro,” he ordered._

_A glare full of wrath was the only thing he received but it was enough for him._

_That night, Seijuurou made Chihiro his in every possible way._

**xXx**

_A careful choice of words, threats and promises was Seijuurou’s only weapons in conquering Chihiro. He didn’t have to do anything physical except for that one time where Chihiro tried to escape. He had to reveal he was a vampire because of that and that was when Chihiro realized that he had nowhere to run off to._

_He wasn’t that unfair all the time and rewarded Chihiro like showering him with gifts and whatnot (preferably novels as he liked to read) when he was in a pleasant mood just as long he followed his every command. In time, Chihiro became agreeable apart from those bouts of defiance which Seijuurou quickly rectified. After that, Chihiro turned quiet more so than usual. But he didn’t have to be a mind reader to know how Chihiro frequently cursed him to the depths of hell in his mind. He was actually enjoying that._

_As much as he want Chihiro to stay cuffed to his side (maybe he should do that literally; one day perhaps), Seijuurou let him have his own degree of freedom especially when he met with his coven and none of them knew about Chihiro’s existence yet. Chihiro wasn’t stupid to try and flee again anyway and seemed to look forward to those days._

_Seijuurou knew he couldn’t hide it from his coven for long so he brought Chihiro to meet them. That meeting wasn’t congenial to say the least. Shintarou was the only civil one while Daiki kept glaring at Chihiro and kept asking rude questions and Atsushi only ate the food after introducing himself. And of course, Chihiro wasn’t making it easier as he unleashed all his pent up brazenness to them. Seijuurou didn’t have the heart to punish Chihiro for that fiasco as he liked watching him smart-mouthed someone that was not him (much to Daiki’s displeasure)._

_Both Seijuurou and Chihiro stayed at the inn instead of the house Shintarou rented for the coven per Chihiro’s wishes. He only agreed since he didn’t want to share his time beside from Chihiro. But due to his responsibilities, he sometimes took Chihiro to the house as he didn’t like leaving him for a long period of time._

_He wasn’t oblivious to his coven’s feelings and unspoken negative sentiments whenever he brought Chihiro to their home and neither was Chihiro. But he didn’t mind them and did what he wanted; no one could stop him anyway. And Chihiro didn’t seem to care how the others ignored or tolerated his presence nor did he try to socialize with them. Not surprising considering Chihiro wasn’t sociable to begin with._

_And as Seijuurou predicted, Shintarou was the only brave one to confront him about this subject. “Are you certain of what you’re doing Akashi?” Shintarou asked after handing him a stack of paper works. It was a rare day where Chihiro was out for an errand and was adamant in his decision not to miss it even after a whole night of persuasion from Seijuurou._

_He smirked as he recalled last night. Playing with Chihiro was always fun._

_“As certain as I will ever be,” he answered and the nonchalance in his tone seemed to bother Shintarou, not that he was showing it outwardly. “I want Chihiro, Shintarou. Your opinion or those of Daiki and Atsushi’s are of no consequence to me.”_

_Shintarou looked like he had more to say but wisely refrained from doing so. And here Seijuurou thought he had someone to punish. He gave the paper works back to Shintarou after signing them. “And what of Hanamiya? That snake still slithering on the ground or did he grow legs to try and defeat me?”_

_“There are sightings of him in a couple of towns over. I believe he is planning to overthrow you,” Shintarou explained. “It seemed he gathered forces to conspire against you. They are mostly newborn and some who foolishly wanted to kill you and gain influence. Aside from Hanamiya, there is no one noteworthy among them.”_

_Humming under his breath, Seijuurou leaned back in his chair as he quietly regarded Shintarou. “I believe Imayoshi and his coven are still staying in this town so send Daiki to destroy Hanamiya.”_

_“You’re not going there yourself?”_

_Seijuurou only cocked an eyebrow at his second in command. “I have more important matters to attend to. Hanamiya is of no significance to me unless, of course, you’re hiding something from me regarding him. By the way, are there any news concerning the Iron Heart?”_

_“Nothing as of yet,” Shintarou answered hesitantly. “Akashi, you can’t possibly think that they’re working together, do you? It’s a well-known fact that Kiyoshi Teppei and Hanamiya don’t see eye to eye. And I have not yet met the Iron Heart personally but it is said that he is known for his kindness, a polar opposite to Hanamiya. Kiyoshi Teppei wouldn’t dare go against you.”_

_He already knew all that. He was just testing Shintarou. “Is he still missing?”_

_“Kagetora-san contacted me and said that the Iron Heart is under his care. He insisted that this information should be kept in utmost secrecy even to the Council it seems.”_

_As expected, Kagetora could be conniving at times. Using Seijuurou’s coven to hide as he knew the Council would be reluctant in facing his coven due to their rising power and influence. Be as it may, he would treat this as a favor to Kagetora. Now, he owed him. “Does anyone else know about this?”_

_“Just you and me,” said Shintarou. And after a few seconds of hesitation, asked. “Do you know if Kagetora-san has plans in rebelling against the Council?”_

_Waving a hand in the air, Seijuurou dismissed the topic. “Kagetora has more sense than that. No matter his past, he knows the importance of the Council. In fact, it is_ because _of his past that he precisely knows how vital the Council is to our world.”_

_Before Shintarou could respond, the door abruptly opened revealing a panicked Daiki. “Akashi, this is bad! They got him!”_

_Standing up, Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at Daiki. “Speak up Daiki,” he ordered, paying no heed to that foreboding emotion clutching his heart._

_“Hanamiya got Mayuzumi Chihiro.”_

**xXx**

_A week._

_Seven days and seven nights._

_Those were torturous days for Seijuurou. Of knowing nothing. Of only waiting for news. Of searching for no avail. Until fate finally decided to give him a break and gave him the answers he was looking for._

_He speeded up, with his coven behind him, as they made their way to Hanamiya’s hiding place. He would sure to destroy that snake once he got his hands on him. No one touches what was his without his permission. And Chihiro was his property._

_Daiki went on ahead for the initial attack with Shintarou backing him up and Atsushi for reinforcement while he searched for Chihiro. Seijuurou didn’t care of the other vampires blocking his way as he cut, slashed and killed mechanically. His only thoughts were of Chihiro. He needed to get to him fast._

_Only when he sensed Hanamiya’s presence nearby did Seijuurou hurried up and past the vampires thwarting him. He skidded to a stop and froze on his spot when he saw Hanamiya holding Chihiro by the neck. Chihiro wasn’t moving. He couldn’t even distinguish if he was still alive or not. No, he had to be alive. He couldn’t—_

_“Hey now, Akashi, are you going to just stand there?” Hanamiya taunted, shaking Chihiro’s limp body like a doll. “Aren’t you going to save your precious lover? Well, not like he could hold out long though. He got me mad, you see. I actually don’t know what you see in this infuriating human. He’s annoying. Well, come on, dear Emperor, time’s a wasting. Your lover here is close to dyi—”_

_Seijuurou clenched his fists tight and yelled out loud, fires and flames sprouting all over the place as it incinerated everything. He charged at Hanamiya but he quickly noticed it and threw Chihiro’s body at him. Seijuurou paused and hurriedly caught Chihiro’s unconscious body. He looked up to find Hanamiya gone but he sensed that snake was still in the vicinity._

_Gritting his teeth in anger, Seijuurou summoned his fire dragon and ordered it to find Hanamiya. The flame dragon flew overhead in a specific direction, blowing out a breath of fire. A pained howl alerted him that Hanamiya was found and with Chihiro in his arms, Seijuurou trod over there. He coldly watched as his fire dragon painfully coiled its body around Hanamiya singeing his body._

_Seeing him, Hanamiya spat blood on the ground as his blood horridly spilled out his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. “You’re…too late…” he muttered between coughs. “…the human’s…gone…dead! I won Akashi!”_

_Not giving anything away, Seijuurou mentally directed his flame dragon to tighten its grip quite pleased at the screams and curses coming from Hanamiya. But it appeared that Hanamiya had a last ace on his sleeve as parts of the fire dragon’s body froze over. He didn’t even bat an eyelash as the ice quickly melted, no magical item could match his flames after all. But Hanamiya was waiting for it and used the melted water to slip out of the dragon’s clutch._

_The dragon quickly followed Hanamiya but Hanamiya threw something at the dragon and Seijuurou didn’t have the time to evade as he curled his body over Chihiro protectively. The magical bomb detonated at once and his back received the full force of the impact, his body flying but he didn’t let go of Chihiro. He couldn’t. Never again. He turned them sideways as his back crashed painfully on the ground and yelled out in agony._

_He opened his eyes and when he saw Chihiro bruised a little but still intact, he let out a sigh of relief. He tried to push away the darkness clawing in the edges of his vision but he knew he was close to passing out. No, he had to get Chihiro away from here first. He needed to bring Chihiro to safety. He needed Shintarou to check on him and heal him. Chihiro was alive. He’s alive._

His body is cold for a while now _, a voice in his mind said._

_‘No. No! Shut up! Chihiro is still alive. He’s not dead. He’s not dead.’_

Hanamiya was telling the truth.

_‘…Then, I’ll turn him. I’ll turn Chihiro into a vampire.’_

As it is, he wouldn’t survive the transformation. You’ll only give him a horrendous and excruciating death.

_‘Shut up! Chihiro isn’t dead! He can’t die yet.’_

Face the truth.

_‘No. No…If Chihiro isn’t here with me. Then I’ll—‘_

I can’t let you do that. Our coven needs us. So _sleep_.

…

…

_When Seijuurou woke up next, he felt nothing. Shintarou, Daiki and Atsushi fretted around him, asked him questions but he didn’t respond. He only knew of one thing without them telling him, afraid of saying it._ Chihiro was gone. _It was like there were thousands of needles pricking his heart whenever he thought of him. It was only through that stinging pain that made him realize that he was alive and Chihiro was not._

_Except for that pain, Seijuurou couldn’t feel anything. He didn’t even care of the worried glances from his coven or their concerned hushed whispers. He ignored everything. He just continued to sleep dreaming of only void and darkness. Sometimes he dreamt of Chihiro—their memories and that only hurt him more when he woke up back to reality. The knowledge of Chihiro gone and the devastating ache and grief accompanying it was once again fresh. Repeat and rinse again. It was an endless cycle of torture._

_The first time he spoke again—to his coven’s shock and relief—he asked where Chihiro’s body was. Shintarou said they preserved his body until Seijuurou woke up to say goodbye before burying Chihiro. He didn’t want to say goodbye. He wanted Chihiro by his side even if he knew it was possible. He didn’t want to see Chihiro’s cold and lifeless body. He didn’t want that to be his last memory of him. He was grateful when Atsushi volunteered to take care of Chihiro._

_Chihiro. Chihiro. Chihiro was dead. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Not alive. Chihiro is gone. He would never see him again. He died because of him. It was his entire fault. He felt…defeated._

_With that silent confession, Seijuurou completely shut down._

_After that, he didn’t know anything anymore. He refused to move or eat, uncaring how he was troubling his coven. They tried to make him feel better and offered anything that could make him go back to normal. But their efforts were futile. All he wanted was Chihiro and no matter how strong they were, they didn’t have the power to bring Chihiro back to life._

_They tried to distract him instead. Daiki said Hanamiya escaped and offered to track him but he refused. He didn’t have time for that snake. Chihiro was important. Shintarou said the Council was asking for him but he ordered not to be disturbed. He didn’t care what the Council thinks. Chihiro needed him. Atsushi said the preparations were done so Seijuurou went there. He stayed beside Chihiro’s grave for days._

_Chihiro was dead._

_He didn’t know what this stabbing pain in his chest was but he hated it because it hurt. It was so painful, more agonizing than when he lost his mother or when his humanity was taken away from him. He wondered what this feeling was._

_Shintarou said he was mourning._

_Daiki said he was in a state of shock._

_Atsushi said he was heartbroken._

_Maybe all three of them were right._

_But despite what they all said Seijuurou couldn’t bring himself to cry. He didn’t cry as if his eyes were devoid of tears. He didn’t care anymore. He was tired. But most of all, he was angry and fuming with rage. He wanted to destroy everything. He really wanted to but he was exhausted to do anything. Even to live._

_In the void of his mind, he could feel_ him _stirring awake. Seijuurou remembered the times when he said that_ he _was weak and a coward but it turned out that both of them were._

It’s because no matter our personalities, we still are the same person. It’s alright to feel weak but what we need to do is to overcome our weakness. But loving someone isn’t a weakness. It’s a great source of strength.

_Seijuurou mirthlessly laughed in his mind. ‘I don’t feel strong at all. I feel like a failure. I failed Chihiro.’_

You didn’t fail him. You did everything you could.

_‘You’re only saying that because you don’t love him as much as I do. Just as you said, we’re the person. I know how unsure you were of your feelings for Chihiro. You were holding back.’_

You’re right. I have uncertainties when it comes to Mayuzumi but I love him just as you. And it’s also hurting me that he’s gone. But you—we can’t continue like this. We can’t just let ourselves washed away in time, grieving all the while. There are people who need us. We can’t just abandon them. We need to _live_.

_‘But I can’t. I’m tired. So, so tired.’_

_A hand patted his back and Seijuurou didn’t even argue back as he let go of the reins and allowed his other self to continue living for them. He fell back to that dark abyss of nothingness where nothing could disturb him. Was it a cowardly move? Maybe; he was running away after all. But he was numbed to feel anything. He would rather sleep. Perhaps for a long, long while._

_Akashi opened his eyes, knowing both of them are red. He also knew it would be a long time before_ he _would wake up again. He somberly gazed at the grave, the tombstone bare saved for the name etched on it. Reaching out a hand, the coldness of the stone seeped through his fingers but it was nothing compared to his hollowed heart._

_He knew he, and his other self, wasn’t a good or perfect lover to Mayuzumi but in his own way he did loved him. Still, do in fact. Maybe it was different kind compared to his other self’s but still love nonetheless. And he would continue to love him until the pain ebbed away or possibly if he found someone again. And that was a really big what-if. In the end, he never wanted to feel this excruciating pain again._

_(Even so, he still hoped that he would fall in love someday and this time he would everything he could to never let history repeat itself.)_

_A bitter and melancholic smile appeared on Akashi’s face. He gave the grave one last look before standing up. “Goodbye Mayuzumi Chihiro,” he whispered to the grave and to the wind. He stood there for a moment as if his feet didn’t want to move yet._

_But he did._

_Akashi turned around and walked away, taking step after another step, leaving the grave, memories and that love behind._

_He never looked back since._

**xXx**

“It was one of the things I regretted. I mourned from him for a long while and my coven helped me coped up even if they can’t understand what I was feeling. They weren’t close to him as I am because I was selfish and wanted him all to myself.”

Kuroko’s heart ache for Akashi but at the same time he felt a twinge of pain in his chest that he couldn’t describe.

“To be more precise, they didn’t get along with him,” Akashi continued, looking solemn. “Ryouta haven’t joined us yet at that time so he doesn’t know him. Daiki disliked him and it must be because their personalities clash. Atsushi doesn’t interact with him much. And though Shintarou got to see him often because he was always with me, he was apathetic and indifferent to him.”

There was a somber air surrounding Akashi as he bent down to picked up a seashell and distractedly inspected it before placing it down. “My coven didn’t approve of him but I disregarded their opinions as I was consumed by my desire to possess him.”

Kuroko clutched his chest tightly when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Was he feeling…jealous?

“You don’t have to be jealous.”

He looked up at Akashi. Did he just read his mind?

A sad smile crossed Akashi’s lips. “What I feel for you now and what I felt for him before are vastly different. You are more important to me than he is.”

“But I’m close to your coven unlike him.”

Akashi moved closer to Kuroko and gently took his hands, looking deep into his eyes. “Don’t you see? That just proves you are more significant to me than anyone else. When I brought you to the mansion, I knew Shintarou and Daiki will be displeased while Atsushi will take it in a stride as always. They thought I was doing the same thing as I did before. But I knew this time was different. That _you_ were different.”

The hold on Kuroki’s hand tightened, squeezing them in an almost desperate grip as if wanting for Kuroko to believe him. “But I didn’t count on them easily accepting you. I thought it would take time for them to warm up to you. That is also the reason why I assigned Ryouta to take care of you since he doesn’t know anything and won’t make biased decisions. Imagine my surprise when I came home that day and found you getting along with everyone. Seeing you with my coven, I knew I made the right decision when I took you with me even if it was against your will.”

“But I’m right here now because I chose to, because I wanted to be with you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said as he intertwined their fingers together.

Akashi leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together and Kuroko closed his eyes, relishing his warmth and nearness. “I know. And I’m very grateful you’re here with me, at my side. I can’t change what happened before but the past is in the past and what I have now is you, Tetsuya. You are both my present and my future.”

“Akashi-kun…”

“…I love you, Tetsuya,” Akashi confessed, his voice so soft that Kuroko almost didn’t catch it when a gentle breeze brushed past them, carrying the salty fragrance of the sea.

Kuroko opened his eyes in surprise and stared deeply at those crimson irises clearly reflecting what Akashi felt. There was so much love, desire, affection, protectiveness and so many emotions he couldn’t quite decipher and grasp. Kuroko opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he didn’t know what to say as so many emotions swelled through him. He couldn’t even form any coherent thought or sentence.

Akashi took advantage of Kuroko being caught off-guard and kissed him. A soft and light kiss but the intensity of it was still overpowering. He moaned and Akashi took the chance to deepen the kiss. Akashi kissed him harder, deeper and Kuroko kissed him back just as passionate. He felt so many things in their kiss, so many powerful emotions that he felt like he was going to burst.

Akashi broke their kiss, both of them catching their breath, Kuroko more so.

He was thankful that Akashi trusted him to tell his story. It was only a part of his long history and past but it was a start. Kuroko took the initiative and hugged Akashi, his arms wrapping around him and buried his face on his shoulder. He felt Akashi sneaking an arm around his waist, the other on the back of his head, gently running a hand through his hair.

They stayed like that for a while as the sun started to rise on the horizon, signaling a new day and a new beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I would've liked but it was either this or a 10k+ chapter and I don't have time. Too bad, I really wanna write Mayuyu (&AkaMayu) more.


	22. 22nd Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted chapter 21 yesterday so if you haven't read it yet do check it out first.

**Twenty-Second Night: The Emperor’s Confession**

It was weird.

Kuroko felt like there was something missing but no matter how much he rummaged his brain, he didn’t know what it was. He carefully sat up on his bed and after a few beats of hesitation left his bed and stood up. His body felt heavy and sometimes it was hard to move but he knew he was recovering nicely and a bit fast, too. Still, the coven didn’t want him to overexert himself and forbid him to do much and hovered constantly. It was getting a bit annoying actually.

Walking to the door, Kuroko almost turned the knob but the door opened before he could and took a step back as Akashi came inside. Before he could greet him, Akashi spoke over him. “Where are you going, Tetsuya?”

“Nowhere,” answered Kuroko with a shrug. He couldn’t exactly tell Akashi that he couldn’t sleep or more like he didn’t want to sleep due to nightmares. It happened often enough that it was scaring him a little.

Akashi looked like he didn’t believe him but thankfully didn’t push the subject. “It’s already past midnight, Tetsuya. Why are you still up? Can’t you sleep?”

Kuroko shook his head and hoped Akashi would not asked why. He didn’t want to burden Akashi more with his nightmares. He knew Akashi was mentally exhausted. And despite the fact that they were now fine, he still could sense the underlying guilt that Akashi purposely hidden. Adding now the knowledge of what happened to his past lover and it being similar to what Kuroko experienced then it was no wonder Akashi was conflicted.

He remembered what Akashi told him, of not wanting the same incident to happen again but it did. The only difference was that Kuroko was alive and that was more than enough. But Akashi still felt responsible considering he was the root and common denominator of the problem—though to Kuroko it was certainly Hanamiya and no one else’s.

“You should be resting now Tetsuya,” said Akashi, calling the attention of Kuroko. “You’re still recovering.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, he suppressed the protests wanting to come out of his mouth. His injuries were already healed according to Midorima and even the bruise on his neck left by Hanamiya’s hands was starting to fade away. The only reason why he wasn’t still back to normal was his lack of sleep. It was hard to recover when your body and mind was exhausted.

Still, Kuroko knew Akashi was only worried so he went back to the bed, going under the covers for warmth. And when he looked at Akashi it was only then that everything dawned on him. So that’s what it was. What he was missing. It was Akashi. He knew why Akashi didn’t stay with him in his room before and it was because he was recuperating but he was fine now. He wondered why Akashi still kept his distance.

Kissing his forehead, Akashi’s fingers stroked his cheek gently as he said. “Good night, my love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to refuse—to beg him to not to go—not away from him but he caught sight of Akashi’s eyes. It felt like several knives embedded on his heart as he drowned in the anguish, sorrow and guilt weighing in those crimson irises. It suddenly became hard to breathe and Kuroko had this inexplicable urge to cry. Not for himself but for Akashi. It pained him to see someone strong like Akashi in this sad state and all because of him.

 _I’m sorry. Please stop blaming yourself._ Kuroko bit his lip hard and tried swallow back those words. It wouldn’t do any help even if said them. Nothing will change. Their guilt was an endless cycle and none of them could break it.

Accepting the apologetic and regretful kiss on the forehead, Kuroko could only watched as Akashi left the room—leaving him alone. So this was how being rejected felt. It hurt. But he could live with it.

Slipping back to the bed, he left the lamp on so as not to be inundated in darkness. His nightmares were already bleak enough as it was. It took a long time until he finally submerged to a restless slumber. His dream started sweet and happy with Akashi and the coven even his parents made a surprise appearance.

And then, the blood came.

She was there again. Killing and dying. Over and over again. So many deaths of vampire. So many witches sacrificed. There was no end to it. It was only when she got tired that all of it stopped. She hid, never to be seen again. Kuroko watched these scenes—some were added and some were retracted—countless times that he was weary of it all.

At that point, his dream/nightmare shifted to a more familiar one. He was once again back at that room with its grey wall and steel door and him cuffed on a chair. He could see Hanamiya speaking and taunting but he couldn’t understand what he was saying but he was responding back though he didn’t know what. He could feel the exhaustion and his mind losing its grasp from reality.

The scene switched over to Hanamiya strangling him and Kuroko trying his best to remove those hands from his neck. He was losing breath. He was close to dying. And even if he knew this was only a dream—a nightmare—he was still scared that Hanamiya would win. He was going to die. No, no, he couldn’t leave him. Akashi wouldn’t be able to take it.

A flash and the setting changed yet again. Kuroko was standing beneath a mountain of corpses and he stared at his hands dripping with red and blood and blood and red. He gasped when he saw some of the faces of those dead bodies, there was Aomine and Kise and Midorima and Murasakibara. He shakily took a step back and almost slipped, reaching out a hand to steady himself. He turned to where he was touching and when he saw Akashi’s decapitated head, he screamed.

Kuroko bolted awake as he gasped for air and immediately looked at his hands and when he saw them clean and free of blood did he sigh in relief. He curled his fists tightly as he tried to erase the remnants of his nightmares, he didn’t want to see that again. He was already used to the first part of his dream—of those witches and vampires—but what he couldn’t take was what comes after it. It always ends with death of either him, Akashi, the coven, his parents or all of them together.

He was scared, really scared. He hated the night and the darkness. But what he hated the most was being alone.

Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling with an empty mind. He knew he should sleep more as he knew, without them mentioning it, that everyone already noticed his insomnia. No one outright said it but Kise and Aomine were so obvious in helping him and he was thankful for it.

Unmindful how his eyes slowly fluttered close, Kuroko was once more swept back to dreamland. He dreamt again. But this time it wasn’t a nightmare, it was a very peculiar dream.

He never met him but he saw him in his dream and his appearance was just as Akashi described him to be.

Kuroko saw Mayuzumi Chihiro.

**xXx**

Kuroko mindlessly played with his breakfast. His mind was far, far away. Well, not that far away as it was about his dream last night. It was odd as he didn’t remember what it was but he was pretty sure it was important. And he got that odd sense of feeling that it wasn’t a nightmare either. He remembered those unfortunately. He wondered what it was about.

“Kurokocchi?” He blinked and turned to Kise beside him, who was looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay? Don’t you like the food? I can ask Murasakicchi to replace it if you want.”

Shaking his head, Kuroko ate his food to alleviate Kise’s worry and so as not to hurt Murasakibara’s feelings if he found out that he didn’t finish his breakfast. He ate and as he chewed he watched Kise, who was commentating at the show aired on TV. Did Kise know about Mayuzumi? Akashi said he hadn’t joined them at that time but Kise must have heard from the others.

Before Kuroko could ask, the door opened and inwardly groaned in despair when he saw Aomine. He was slowly starting to hate Aomine’s presence as days go by. He was actually serious when he said that he would train Kuroko like a devil. He couldn’t anything physical yet but Aomine’s verbal lessons on fighting were too much to handle. (He dreaded the day when he was fully healed.) He would rather have Midorima’s lecture than Aomine’s.

“Don’t look at me like that Tetsu,” Aomine remarked at seeing his face. “You’re in good luck. It’s your day off so no lessons today.”

“Yay!” both he and Kise cheered with him in a monotone voice and Kise exuberantly. Aomine only rolled his eyes at them.

Aomine took the remote on the bedside table and turned the TV off and gestured the closet to Kise. “We’re going out Tetsu. I know you’re bored being coped up in here. I already got permission from Akashi to roam around the town.”

Kuroko blinked and in a daze stared at the clothes Kise handed him. “I…um, thank you,” he murmured. “I’ll go get change.”

“Sure. We’ll wait outside,” Aomine said, ignoring Kise’s _but I wanna help Kurokocchi get dressed_ and hauled him outside.

Coming out of his stupor, Kuroko quickly wore the clothes Kise provided; a striped shirt, gray hoodie and black pants and sneakers. Once done, he stepped out of his room and thanked Kise when he saw a coat in his arms. Seeing the puppy dog eyes Kise was giving him, he internally sighed and let him put the coat on.

“Are we the only ones going out Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked as he followed them outside and eyed the dark blue car parked there. He climbed in the backseat without questions as Kise settled beside him and Aomine took the wheel.

Starting the engine, Aomine answered. “Yeah, Akashi and Midorima have business with the Council and Murasakibara was too lazy to go out.” He adjusted the rear view mirror and looked at Kuroko’s reflection. “Why, you want Akashi to come with us? I can ask him.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I don’t want disturb him.”

“Okay, buckle up Kurokocchi,” Kise said which was pointless since he was the one buckling up Kuroko’s seatbelt.

Giving noncommittal replies and nodding at times pretending he was listening, Kuroko gazed out the window with Kise’s chatter as a background noise. The villa was far from the city and though it was only a short ride he liked the view of the sea as they drove. Once there and since it was Aomine and Kise’s first time in Kuroshio as well, they walked around aimlessly with no destination in mind.

Kise though did insist that he wanted to try and eat katsuo no tataki even though it wasn’t in season since it was one of the region’s famous dishes so they ate lunch in an izakaya. To Kuroko’s surprise, Kise ate a lot and was mindful not to mention it since he was sure Kise was stress eating and just ate as much as he could until his stomach was full while Aomine ate a lot like usual but drank more sake.

Considering it was winter, there wasn’t much to see but they still went to some tourists’ spots. Kise and Aomine were attentive when he got too cold and bought him warm drinks as they hanged around the seaside park at Saga Koen. Nursing his warm lemon tea, Kuroko was grateful at how thoughtful Kise and Aomine were as he knew they did this so they could distract him. It felt like a lifetime ago since he was this relaxed with so many things happening.

“I’m curious,” Kuroko spoke, catching Aomine and Kise’s attention instantly. “How long are we going to stay in this town? Aren’t we going home?”

Aomine shrugged and buried his hands more in his coat’s pockets. “We can’t go home yet. Many vampires wanted to know what really happened with Hanamiya and Akashi didn’t want a hoard of vampires or worse the Council coming to the mansion with you there. They don’t know we’re here and Akashi is talking to the Council and the alliance now to smooth things over.”

“We’ll probably stay here until the end of the month,” Kise added and then as if remembering something, his eyes sparkled. “Hey, that means Kurokocchi’s birthday is close! We only have more than a week to prepare!”

Giving Kise a side glance, Aomine responded. “I thought we’re celebrating Tetsu’s birthday at his folks. Why do we need to prepare?”

“Aominecchi, that’s rude! We can’t let Miyako-san and Ryuuji-san do all the work.”

Kuroko felt like he should join the conversation now. “We’re still going to my parents for my birthday?”

Kise and Aomine stared at him like he was crazy. “Of course, we do! That’s what Kurokocchi wants, right?” he asked which Kuroko nodded to.

“But isn’t it dangerous?”

“Only an idiot or those who have a certain death wish will attack our coven now after what happened with Hanamiya’s coven,” Aomine explained. “So don’t worry Tetsu. We’re safe and nothing will happen with your parents.”

Kise nodded in agreement. “Exactly. Akashicchi said we’ll go straight to Kurokocchi’s parents from here. We’ll stay there for a few days so Kurokocchi can spend time with them before we go back home in Kyoto.”

Humming in satisfaction at their explanation, Kuroko finished his drink and watched the setting sun. He didn’t want the day to end. He wished the light could prolong or perhaps stay there forever. But it was only wishful thinking on his part. It was winter and the days were shorter and soon dusk came, blanketing everything into dimness.

And not before long, it was time to sleep again.

The drive back to the villa was filled with comfortable silence that even Kise was quiet and looked close to sleep. Murasakibara greeted them when they arrived and Kuroko suddenly found himself entertaining him since Murasakibara missed him apparently. He smiled fondly and accompanied him in the kitchen as Murasakibara cooked dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair and because of the impromptu trip, Kuroko was tired more than ever and excused himself to go to his room. After a quick bath, he promptly passed out on his bed and nightmares were erased from his mind until they paid him a visit again.

_Blood. Vampires. Sacrifice. Witches. Death. Hanamiya. Kill. Over again. No end._

Kuroko gasped as he abruptly awoke and put his face on his hands as he gathered his breath back. He lay back on his bed and tried to go back to sleep but his mind was full of chaotic things until he gave up and frustratingly got out of bed. He stepped out of his room to find Akashi and asked him to sleep with him, pride be damned. If Akashi refused then he would ask Aomine or Kise. He didn’t want to sleep alone any longer.

As he walked in the hallway, he heard a soft tune coming from his left and strained his ears to listen. He was surprised when he realized it was a piano playing. Who was playing the piano at this time of the night?

Going closer to the room, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door to peek inside. He was surprised to find Midorima sitting on the piano bench and his fingers—his left hand surprisingly not taped—hovered over the keys. Kuroko found himself sneaking inside the room and leaned against the door, closing his eyes as he continued to listen to Midorima.

“Kuroko.”

He opened his eyes and saw Midorima observing him. He didn’t notice that Midorima stopped as he was lost in the music. Midorima patted the space next to him and Kuroko found himself walking towards him and quietly sat on the piano bench. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, Midorima-kun.”

“It’s no problem,” said Midorima before his fingers went back to the keys, playing notes randomly until he picked up and started a soft melody.

Watching Midorima’s skillful fingers moved across the keys expertly in fascination, it felt like Kuroko was being lulled to calm and helped him to breathe easier by the piece Midorima played. “Why does Midorima-kun not play the piano at home?” he asked. The only indication that Midorima was surprised was his slight hesitation before continuing on.

“I don’t play often,” Midorima answered. “In fact, it’s been years since I’ve touched a piano.”

“Midorima-kun should play the piano more. I like it.”

“…I will.”

Kuroko closed his eyes again and let himself be swept away by the gentle sway of the music, far away from his dark and dreary nightmares.

**xXx**

Midorima briefly halted when he felt a weight alighted on his right. He glanced and saw Kuroko resting peacefully and considering his deep and steady breathing Midorima knew he was fast asleep. He played one more song as he waited if Kuroko would wake up or not though he perfectly knew he would not.

As the last note resonated in the room, Midorima stared down at Kuroko and made up his mind. Slipping an arm at the back of his knees and the other on his back, Midorima carefully balanced Kuroko in his arms as he carried him bridal style. He didn’t even looked disturbed and seemed to nuzzle closer to Midorima’s chest as he made his way to Kuroko’s temporary room.

It was plainly obvious why Kuroko was up this late at night so Midorima didn’t ask why and opted to distract him. And he also knew that it would take a lot of time until Kuroko would be able to sleep normally again. No one would get out of that traumatic incident unscathed and without picking up scars of his own.

Though Midorima wondered why Akashi wasn’t doing anything.

He was brought to a halt as he saw Akashi up ahead, leaning against the wall across Kuroko’s room. He took his last thought back, Akashi wanted to do something but he didn’t know how. It must be because he was still harboring guilt as he was the main reason why Hanamiya was interested in Kuroko and why he was a little bit broken now.

Midorima moved until he was in front of Kuroko’s room. His grip on him tightened as Akashi stepped closer and opened the door, moving aside to let Midorima in. He walked closer to the bed and gently place down Kuroko, caressing his teal hair to calm him down when he saw him appearing disturbed for a moment. Only when he deemed Kuroko serenely asleep did Midorima step back and faced his leader.

Akashi was staring Kuroko with a sad and intense longing in his expression that he was taken aback for a second. He (and the probably the rest) knew Akashi had fallen in love with Kuroko but he didn’t know how hard and deep Akashi had fallen until now. He was perfectly certain that what Akashi feel for Kuroko was deeper than what he felt for Mayuzumi Chihiro.

He remembered what he said to Akashi in a very uncharacteristic moment after his mating ceremony with Takao. _“…When you fall in love with someone all your heart, with all your soul… You will realize what it means to be complete.”_ It seemed Akashi finally understood what those words meant almost a century after.

“Akashi,” he softly called, knowing his leader was lost in his thoughts.

Giving Kuroko one last look, Akashi faced him and motioned to the door so they could talk without disturbing Kuroko. Midorima followed Akashi to his study and shook his head as he took a seat when Akashi offered him a glass of wine. “Aren’t you going to do something regarding Kuroko’s nightmares?” he asked point blank. “He’s not sleeping well and he’s more tired lately.”

“If I could take and erase Tetsuya’s nightmares I will do it in a heartbeat,” Akashi answered. “I don’t want to see Tetsuya suffering. But I can’t do anything about it. I don’t have the power to do that.”

Midorima carefully regarded his leader. The solution to Kuroko’s insomnia was pretty obvious in his opinion. There was nothing they could do to his nightmares but the least they could do was to make Kuroko sleep for a full night. “Akashi, he misses you,” he stated and it didn’t escape his notice how Akashi stiffened at his words. “I think Kuroko only want someone with him through the night. And not just anyone, it has to be you. Kuroko feels safe with you the most, Akashi.”

“Why?” Akashi said, it was so quiet that Midorima almost didn’t catch it. “I’m the sole reason why Tetsuya has nightmares. Why would he feel safe with me?”

Forcing himself not to sigh at his leader, Midorima explained. “Akashi, you’re the one who saved Kuroko. He didn’t give up because he believes in you. And to return that blind faith and trust, you shouldn’t leave him alone especially at this time. Kuroko is awake but he’s still living in those nightmares. You need to wake him up back to you—to us.”

“Is it that easy?”

“Why are you hesitant Akashi? You’re not usually like this. You are Akashi Seijuurou, The Red Emperor. You always get what you want.”

He watched as Akashi turned his back to him and gazed out the window and to the starless night sky. “I don’t want to let history repeat itself Shintarou. I can’t lose Tetsuya. I won’t be able to live without him. _I’ll die_.”

“You said so before, remember? Kuroko is different. The circumstances between Mayuzumi and Kuroko are different. Why don’t you trust Kuroko more? Stop treating him like a fragile glass. Be more forward with your feelings. It’s not good bottling up all those emotions Akashi.”

Akashi turned around to face him and though Midorima knew he wouldn’t make a move yet at least his words seemed to penetrate him and that was enough for Midorima. With his mission done, he stood up. “See you tomorrow Akashi.”

“Good night Shintarou,” Akashi said. Midorima stopped when he was called back and let out a small smile as Akashi added. “And thank you.”

Midorima nodded in acknowledgment as he left the study.

**xXx**

For the first time in a long while, Kuroko woke up from a dreamless sleep. He didn’t have nightmares and even if it was just one night he felt rejuvenated already. A full night sleep without nightmares and waking up in interval times could do wonders for both his body and health.

Kuroko slipped out of his bed in high spirits and stretched his arms and whole body, working out the kinks. Contemplating the reason for his lack of nightmares, he remembered what happened last night. Oh right, he heard Midorima playing the piano and played for him. He must have fallen asleep while listening. Wait, did that mean Midorima carried him to his room? He made a mental note to thank him later when he sees him.

Energized, he decided to head to the dining room for breakfast. He was sick of eating in the morning in his room and wanted a change of pace. He smiled when he saw Murasakibara preparing food. “Good morning Murasakibara-kun.”

Murasakibara looked up at him and seeing his cheerful mood seemed to uplift him, too. “Kuro-chin is in a good mood today~. That’s great.”

“Yes, I slept well last night.”

“Then, can Kuro-chin and I play?” Murasakibara asked as he placed the food on the table and served Kuroko.

Picking up his chopsticks, Kuroko silently prayed his thanks and dug in before asking. “What do you mean Murasakibara-kun?”

“Kuro-chin went out with Mine-chin and Kise-chin yesterday and even Mido-chin got to play piano for Kuro-chin last night,” said Murasakibara with a pout. “I want to spend time with Kuro-chin, too.”

He couldn’t help the amused chuckle bursting from his mouth at Murasakibara’s explanation. “All right then. Today I’ll only spend time with Murasakibara-kun.”

“What? No way! That’s unfair Kurokocchi!” Kise complained as he stepped inside the dining room catching the last part of the conversation.

“You already had Kuro-chin yesterday, Kise-chin. It’s my time today.”

“But Aominecchi was there, too! I want some alone time with Kurokocchi!”

He opened his mouth to stop them but it seemed he didn’t need to when Aomine came to the kitchen and slapped Kise at the back of the head and elbowed Murasakibara on the gut. “It’s still so early and both of you are already noisy.”

“Don’t butt in Aominecchi/Mine-chin!”

“Whatever,” Aomine yawned and rolled his eyes at them as he took a seat beside Kuroko. “And too bad for you, Murasakibara. Akashi said he will have Tetsu for the whole day.”

Murasakibara scowled and grumbled even if Akashi wasn’t there yet. “Aka-chin at least let me have Kuro-chin in the morning.” He then smiled as he listened in at Akashi’s answer. “Thanks Aka-chin!”

Throughout it all, Kuroko managed to finish his breakfast and with Aomine’s approval of skipping another day of training and patting the pouting Kise on the head, he let Murasakibara pulled him away. Since they only had half a day together, Murasakibara decided to change his plans of going to the town for a snack and sweets adventure and just stayed inside the villa instead.

He was a bit shocked and confused when Murasakibara said they would play games. He thought it was board games or something and it was exactly that but more of a magical variety. It was the first time he saw Murasakibara’s power which was something to do with the earth like making earthquakes or manipulating trees or flowers. Kise was the only one that he saw using magic which was water and he knew about Akashi’s but hadn’t seen it yet. He also found out that Aomine controls ice while Midorima was air or wind.

It was fun playing with Murasakibara with his magic plus the magical items he brought. He learned many games though they were mostly invented by Murasakibara like the labyrinth where Kuroko’s toy had to escape out the maze with the help of items while Murasakibara used his powers to block him. (He also laughed when Kise wanted to join and Murasakibara used his branches to lock the door.)

All in all, Kuroko had fun and he knew Murasakibara was, too since they played together all day as Akashi had an urgent matter to do and had to leave. He only came back just in time for dinner which Kuroko helped with.

Since he hadn’t seen Akashi for the whole day, Kuroko found himself unconsciously drifting towards his side. And only when Akashi had this amused smile and knowing look on his face did Kuroko noticed what he was doing. But he forgoes the embarrassment and stuck close to Akashi.

And though he knew it was drawing close, he hated it when Akashi deemed that it was time for him to rest. He was scared to sleep alone with only his nightmares as his company. He wasn’t afraid to admit that. So when they stopped at the door to his room, Kuroko hastily grabbed Akashi’s hand and pulled him inside which he didn’t seem to mind.

Kuroko faced Akashi and after saying _stay here_ to him without waiting for any response, he went to the bathroom so he could freshen up and changed into his nightwear. He was relieved when he found Akashi still in his room and went to his bed. Without prompting him, Akashi sat on the edge and soothingly ran his hands through Kuroko’s hair.

His heart thudded chaotically in his chest and he didn’t know if Akashi was oblivious—no, Kuroko was pretty sure he was disregarding the nervousness settling inside him. He was scared with his nightmares. But he was more scared of what he wanted to ask of Akashi. He didn’t know why he was this apprehensive, his request was so simple and he and Akashi already did so much more.

Akashi moving pulled Kuroko out of his thoughts and he distressingly watched him leave the bed. He reached out before he could think and grabbed hold of Akashi’s sleeve on time. His conflict feelings must have been obvious as Akashi came back on the bed, caressing his face with such gentle hands and Kuroko bit his lip to prevent his whimpers from coming out.

He knew he was acting out of character and like a child but he didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to live in his nightmares, fighting all alone. He didn’t know why Akashi refused to sleep beside him but he missed him. Terribly. He missed the warmth and protection and safety in his arms. He just wanted Akashi.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered and engulfed him on a secure hug because Kuroko was shivering even though the room was warmer than usual. “What’s wrong, love? Tell me.”

Kuroko looked up and gazed up at Akashi. “Stay,” he murmured. “Don’t leave me.”

“Of course,” Akashi answered although there was a hint of confusion in his tone. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“No. Stay with me tonight.”

Pausing, Akashi stared at him before reluctantly nodding his head. “Alright, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”

Kuroko almost whined when he heard that. “No, sleep with me Akashi-kun. I want Akashi-kun beside me tonight. And I want to see Akashi-kun sleeping beside me in the morning. Just like before.”

“Tetsuya, I—“

Before Akashi could react, Kuroko already moved and pressed their lips together and though he was surprised Akashi quickly responded. Their kiss was slow and sweet that Kuroko’s anxiety and uneasiness melted away completely. He didn’t give Akashi time to think as he pulled back for air and captured his lips again for a more demanding kiss. He bit Akashi’s lower lip and plunged his tongue in when he had the chance to deepen their kiss.

“Tetsuya…” Akashi mumbled between kisses but he paid no heed to it and continued to kiss him. Akashi grabbed his shoulders to stop him for a second. “What are you doing Tetsuya?”

Kuroko bit his swollen lip and plunged head on to it. “Just like I said before Akashi-kun stay with me tonight.”

“And kissing me is your form of persuasion?” Akashi remarked, cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s working so why not?”

“Tetsuya—“

“I want you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi’s eyes widened in shock and astonishment and Kuroko took the opportunity to kiss him again. He smiled in their kiss when he heard him groan in pleasure and a little bit of frustration. “I can’t,” Akashi whispered. “I can’t do this.”

Kuroko sat up and confusedly watched as Akashi quickly got out of bed. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he was afraid to find Akashi rejecting him.

Possibly discerning what he was feeling, Akashi crouched down beside the bed and took both of Kuroko’s hands in his, holding it so tenderly. “Oh love, you didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say those words? I thought I could control it, control my feelings for you”—he shook his head—“but I can’t. I want you too much Tetsuya. I want to completely own you.”

Kuroko’s breath hitched.

“I want to do so many things to you right now. I want to kiss you, softly at first, seducing you until you succumb to me. Then I’ll want to kiss you so hard, so deep and so passionate that you’ll want to kiss me back just as intense. I want to kiss every inch of your skin, every part of you until you’ll feel only my kisses in your body, marking into the depths of your soul. I want to hear you moan, groan and whimper under me when I’ll give you an onslaught of pleasure over and over again. I want to hear you beg for more of me, for more of my kisses, for more of my touch. And I want you to want me just as much as I need you. Until finally, you’ll never want me to let you go because you’ll realize that you love me, too.”

He couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was drowning, sinking into the deepest part of the sea; so confused and so at lost. He didn’t know what to think, what to feel. He couldn’t say anything suitable after that kind of declaration. But there was one thing in his mind begging for him to say it. He wanted all of that. He wanted what Akashi wanted. He wanted to be kissed and touched. He wanted to give himself. And he wanted to be completely owned by Akashi.

He didn’t even notice he was whimpering until Akashi softly kissed his knuckles, gently soothing him. “Ah, love, just knowing you reciprocate what I want and feeling your desire for me is enough,” Akashi said as he looked deeply into his eyes.

No response could ever be enough for that. And it only just dawned on him that he was shivering—shivering with so much want for Akashi.

“I’m not going to touch you yet Tetsuya. Tonight isn’t the right time. When I’ll touch you for the first time, I want you to only think of me. Your entire focus and attention solely on me because you only wanted me and only me and not because you needed comfort from someone.” Kuroko watched as Akashi pressed a soft and light kiss on each of his fingers. “Do you understand Tetsuya, love?”

Kuroko slowly nodded.

With an understanding smile, Akashi stood up and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Good night, my love,” he said before walking towards the door and quietly left the room.

Frustrated, he lay back in his bed restlessly, tightly closing his eyes and forced himself to sleep but his mind had gone haywire, replaying what Akashi said over and over again.

That night, Kuroko didn’t sleep very well.

But this time, it was for an entirely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 (aka Kuroko's birthday) will posted on Jan 31. _(yeah precisely why i'm updating like crazy)_


	23. 23rd Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late and I'm sorry for that but I had to postpone this because I had to rewrite half of this chapter. The first draft was such an utter mess that it kinda became an info dump chapter. There were also parts that I feel would make a huge problem in the long run and I think it's too early for some of the info to be disclosed. I had to change it and I need to carefully analyze each detail to avoid inconsistencies in the future.

**Twenty-Third Night: To the Phantom**

“You’re trembling, love.”

Akashi’s voice snapped Kuroko out of his trance, turning to his right and found him holding his cold shaking hand. He let out a small smile as Akashi kissed his palm to keep him warm. “I’m just a bit nervous and excited,” he confessed.

“Well, it’s been a long while since Kurokocchi saw his parents so that’s natural,” Kise said, sitting on the other side of Kuroko and gave him an enthusiastic grin. Kise tapped Aomine on the shoulder, who was driving the SUV to Kuroko’s parents’ house. “Drive faster Aominecchi. I can’t wait for them to see Kurokocchi again!”

Clucking his tongue in annoyance, Aomine swiveled his head to Kise and ignored his and Midorima’s yelp to watch his driving. “You’re the one who told me to drive slowly since you said that I drive like a maniac! Don’t complain now!”

“Keep your eyes on the road, Daiki,” Akashi calmly ordered amidst the ruckus. “We want to arrive there safe and sound. The car included.”

“It’s Kise’s fault!”

“Hey, don’t blame it on me! Aominecchi’s the one that wasn’t watching the road!”

Sitting on the passenger seat, Midorima looked like he had enough and reprimanded the two. “Will you two stop this nonsense? Aomine keep driving and carefully if I may add. And Kise stop goading Aomine. You’re starting to annoy everyone with your incessant chatter.”

“Midorimacchi is so mean!” Kise pouted. “I’m just trying to liven up everyone on our road trip.”

Seeing the usual chaos the coven brought, Kuroko couldn’t help chuckling at the scene. He paused when silence fell and stared as everyone watched him. “Kuro-chin is happy~” Murasakibara’s voice drifted behind and Kuroko turned around to find him still munching some pocky this time in green tea flavor.

His eyes softened at Murasakibara’s words and looked back at Akashi again. He knew how worried they were about him especially after everything that had happened and even its aftermath. He thought this outing was cancelled due to Akashi’s busy schedule, always leaving early in the morning and coming back late in the evening, and was surprised when he only told him to prepare. Maybe this was the reason why Akashi insisted on the trip. To make him happy.

“I am happy,” Kuroko declared and the smiles and grins he got made him happier. The only thing left was to see his parents again. He was a little anxious since it felt like everything was different. No, it is different. The normal life he once led was no more.

If he saw his parents he wondered if he would be able to tell them the truth, that he was a witch and it was either his father or mother’s lineage was comprised of a witch’s bloodline. They already knew about vampires and as Akashi told him, they also knew about his kidnapping and the general idea of what happened. There was a possibility that they knew he wasn’t just a normal human. His parents were smart and sharp after all.

Speaking of his family, Kuroko remembered what Midorima said to him days before. About his night terrors from childhood which he had no knowledge of and was surprised at the psychiatric file he’d given him and how those night terrors stopped when his grandmother died.

Midorima added that those night terrors were related to him being a witch and those nightmares were probably memories of his previous ancestors. Akashi only reinforced that theory when he told Kuroko that he did have a nightmare prior to his abduction and yelling for Akashi to save him. He didn’t know what to think about that since he couldn’t recall anything of that sort but as he looked back on that day and Akashi’s odd behavior, it only confirmed everything.

Midorima also hypothesized that his grandmother had something to do to make his night terrors stopped when she died and only brought back due to Akashi. (Akashi got guiltier for that and he didn’t know how to comfort him.) If that assumption was correct then it meant that his grandmother and mother did have witch blood in their veins. This was further verified when Midorima added that male witches are rare as they were mostly women which corroborated the story of Kuroko being the rare third male in his mother’s line.

All the speculations and guesses left Kuroko reeling in confusion and were being overwhelmed with all these new information. His family was more mysterious than Akashi’s coven. But maybe answers will be provided once they meet his parents. He knew the main reason why they were going there was for his birthday and his reunion with his parents but the secondary reason was to find out more about his origin.

When Murasakibara’s stomach growled loudly, they decided to stop by for brunch and once they resumed their journey Kise switched with Aomine since he was driving for over two hours already. At the rate they were going, they would arrive at his parents’ home well past noon. Thankfully, the rest of the trip went by without hassle.

As they drove near their destination Kuroko’s nervousness came back in full force and instinctively reached out a hand to Akashi’s, squeezing to the point of pain which Akashi didn’t seem to mind. He was certain they would be happy to see him again. But once they found out everything would they still accept him?

He didn’t even notice the car stopped in front of a house until Akashi tugged him out of the car. He almost tripped as he climbed out and stared at the two story house. It greatly resembled his house from before but this one appeared more new and lively than his previous home since that was more traditional.

Kuroko was lost in inspecting the house that he didn’t hear the front door opened or even the gate and only when a warm body collided to him did he snap out of it. Akashi was there to steady him before he could fall but he didn’t care about that. His sole attention was on the woman hugging the life out of him and for once he didn’t mind and instantly embraced his mother back. He closed his eyes and relished her warmth as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. He was reminded on that time he said goodbye and his mother’s promise of seeing him again. And what did he know, it came true.

“Tetsuya-kun,” Miyako sobbed and clutched onto him dearly. She pulled back and stared at him, her hands on his face, staring at him in wonderment. She smiled as tears trailed down on her cheeks. “Welcome back, Tetsuya-kun.”

He had to clear his thought to control his emotions first and he couldn’t help but return his mother’s smile. “I’m back, Okaa-sama.” His smile wavered when she cried more and engulfed him in another hug. Sensing a stare on him, he looked up and when he saw his father looking at them warmly did he smile at him, too. “Otou-sama.”

“Tetsuya,” Ryuuji greeted back and stepped closer, placing a hand on his wife’s back. “Now dear, I know how much you missed Tetsuya but we have guests. It’s impolite to just ignore them.”

That seemed to bring Miyako back to reality as she let go of Kuroko but took his hand instead. “Yes, of course,” she said and regarded the coven with warm eyes especially Kise and Aomine. Her gaze turned cold however when she saw Akashi which he chose to disregard. “Come in, come in everyone. I’m sure you’re all tired from the trip.”

Pulling Kuroko by his hand, Miyako led the way inside the house with Ryuuji on the rear. He studied the interior of the house and just like outside, it was more modern than traditional but what made him smile was the pictures hang on the wall. His mother brought them to the living room but instead of taking a seat, he chose to look at the pictures displayed. Aomine said that their house was completely destroyed so he was surprised to see pictures and some of their possessions still intact.

“I hope everyone doesn’t mind waiting. Food isn’t ready yet,” Miyako explained as she came back from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and distributed it to everyone.

“I’ll help~” Murasakibara volunteered and either he didn’t hear Miyako’s protests or ignored it as he left for the kitchen.

Miyako sighed in exasperation but there was fondness on her face. “That child, really. Well, I’m a bad hostess if I let my guest cook the food. I’ll leave entertaining our guests to you, dear.” She moved closer to Kuroko and patted his face gently before walking away.

“Tetsuya, you should sit,” a soft-spoken order came from his father and he reflexively sat beside Akashi on the couch and only when Ryuuji rose an eyebrow at it did Kuroko notice. Still, he chose to stay but was more careful on his actions and interactions with Akashi. His parents must have inkling on his supposed relationship with Akashi but he didn’t have to flaunt it.

Giving all of them a onceover, Ryuuji smiled as he looked over at Kise and Midorima seating next to each other, Aomine leaning against the wall near the window and Kuroko and Akashi on the other couch. “I must say it really is nice to see everyone. We only saw you one at a time except for Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun. And Tetsuya, of course, it has been months and you look well.”

“Thank you, Otou-sama,” Kuroko said and glanced at the coven. “But I didn’t know everyone visited you often.”

“They dropped by once in a while when delivering your letters.”

Kuroko made a noncommittal hum in the back of his throat and stared at the vampires in confusion. “Why are you all so quiet?”

Fidgeting in his seat, Kise averted his gaze and looked anywhere except from him while Midorima fiddled with his glasses and Aomine chose to watch the scenery outside the window. “They’re just being courteous, Tetsuya,” Akashi enlightened as he took a sip of his tea. “They want you to have a happy reunion with your parents and they don’t want to get in the way.”

Ryuuji laughed when he heard that and reached out to lightheartedly patted Kise on the back. “You don’t have to do that. It is odd to see you all so well-behaved when Tetsuya often said you’re all lively when together. And don’t forget that I already know you all so don’t mind us and act natural, alright?”

“I agree with Otou-sama. Seeing you all so serious and silent is strange. I’m not used to it.”

Thankfully, Murasakibara saved the day when he came back with a small piece of cheesecake on a saucer. “Kuro-chin~” he called and went over to Kuroko, a fork posed over his face. “Taste this. Miyako-chin said it’s too sweet but I think it’s okay.”

Leaning over to take a bite, Kuroko chewed carefully and almost moaned at the sweetness. His favorite was vanilla but his mother makes the best chocolate cheesecake and with Murasakibara assisting, the end result was out of this world. “It’s very delicious Murasakibara-kun.”

Taking the fork from Murasakibara, Akashi cut a small slice and tasted it as well. “Miyako-san is right. It’s too sweet.”

“But I quite like it,” Kuroko contradicted.

Kise reached over and took the fork from Akashi as he took a big bite, moaning as he chewed. “This is _so_ good,” he said and Kuroko turned to Akashi with a _see I’m right_ look. “Akashicchi isn’t a fan of sweets so he won’t like this.”

“I made a coffee cake for Aka-chin~”

“Serve me that as well Murasakibara,” Midorima joined in since like Akashi he didn’t like sugary confectionaries all that much.

“I would have that, too,” Ryuuji added, uncaring of his wife’s shout of _you traitor_ coming from the kitchen which made everyone laughed.

The awkward atmosphere quickly dissipated as everyone mingled and Kuroko took a chance to sit next to his father so they could talk with Akashi and Midorima with them while Murasakibara went back to help Miyako with Kise trailing after him and Aomine going after him to stop the impending doom happening if Kise was left handling desserts.

Once everything was set and since the kitchen was too small for them to fit, they settled on the living room after Kise and Aomine towed a small table next to the coffee table for the food. Miyako dashed upstairs to take her camera stopping Kuroko before he could blow out the candles on his cake. (He didn’t want to since he thought it was silly but his mother insisted and he couldn’t refuse her.) Kise was prepared though and already took a handful of pictures, giving Miyako a thumbs-up when she asked to give her copies.

Only when Kuroko took his serving did the rest dug in. Aomine heartily ate and took samples of each portion and ignored Midorima’s reprimands to slow down and leave some for everyone. Murasakibara almost skipped the other dishes and went straight to dessert but Akashi luckily prevented him. Miyako and Kise only ate so little since they said they were on a diet and just took pictures while gushing over the photos they’ve taken in between. It was like Kuroko and Ryuuji were the eye of the storm as they calmly ate amidst the chaos.

After they ate, Miyako and Ryuuji said that they have a gift to Kuroko even after he told them not to bother. Fortunately, the rest of the coven didn’t prepare presents either except for Kise, who said he filled out Kuroko’s closet with more clothes, shoes and stuff and Murasakibara who got a promise from Kuroko to accompany him to a sweet festival one of these days. He tried to shake off Akashi’s soft whisper of taking him out on a date first before going with Murasakibara.

“What is it?” Kuroko asked as he eyed the gift from his parents on his hands.

“Open it!” Miyako squealed as she readied her camera, “So you can find out.”

Deftly removing the wrapper, he gasped when he saw his grandmother’s antique music box. “This is—Wait, didn’t Obaa-sama lost this before?” he marveled and as he opened the music box and a soft melody permeated the room. He eyed the trinkets and charms nestled in it as his hand hovered above them and at once he knew they weren’t ordinary jewelries since he felt the magic imbued in them.

“Well, a certain someone helped us in locating it,” said Miyako while giving Aomine a deliberate glance before turning her sights to Midorima. “And those ornaments came from a charitable person.”

Kuroko would have a talk to those two later. He took out the jewelries and handed it to his mother. “Okaa-sama can take these. I don’t need it.”

“But Tetsuya-kun these are—“

“I know,” he interrupted. “I’d rather Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to have these instead. Just to give me a piece of mind. And besides, I can’t use any of them anyway since I’m a guy.”

“Kurokocchi can crossdre—“

“Finish that sentence and I won’t talk to you for a month, Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchi!” Kise protested and lightly punched Aomine on the arm for laughing which turned to a quick scuffle that the rest of them ignore.

Closing the box, his fingers stroked the box nostalgically as his mind took him back to when he was a kid and his grandmother soothing him to a sleep with the music box or her stories. He missed her. And he didn’t know that she still watched over him even in the afterlife, taking care of his night terrors. _Thank you, Obaa-sama._ He smiled sweetly at his parents. “Otou-sama, Okaa-sama thank you for the gift.”

Both his parents stilled for a second before returning his smile. Miyako quickly smothered him to another deathly hug, squeezing him in excitement. “Oohh, group hug!” Kise eagerly cheered and joined the hug, tugging the complaining Aomine in tow while Murasakibara didn’t need any convincing and enfolded them all with his long arms. The other three just watched them in amusement.

After finally freeing himself in that impromptu hug, Kuroko watched everyone—the most important people in his life—having so much fun. Seeing them like that really made him happy. He never thought that this would happen even in his wildest dream and the one who made it all possible was Akashi. Perhaps sensing his stare, Akashi looked at him and Kuroko’s body moved automatically, going to his side. “Thank you,” he whispered so softly for Akashi to only hear.

Their pinky fingers curled together as he got a rare smile from Akashi. “No need to thank me. I’m just glad you’re happy Tetsuya.” A smile blossomed on Kuroko’s face as his face warmed in contentment.

“Tetsuya-kun.”

Kuroko turned and found his mother gesturing for him to come with her. He glanced at Akashi and nodding his permission, he left his side and followed his mother. Miyako grabbed his hand and together they climbed on the second floor, stepping inside the second room on the right. He looked around and when he saw shelves full of books on one side and several children’s drawings pinned in a corkboard on the other that he knew this was his parents’ workroom.

His father’s previous job was am ordinary salary man but it seemed he pursued his other job of being a writer as a fulltime if the messy notes and data scattered on the desk and floor were any indication. Meanwhile, his mother still taught kindergarten and probably volunteered somewhere. “Are you happy here Okaa-sama?” he finally asked. They did have their house destroyed and had to move far away for their safety.

“As well as we could be,” was Miyako’s neutral answer. “It all happened so fast and the next thing we knew we were living here. We are grateful for what Akashi-san did for us but it’s not the same anymore. You’re not living with us and I knew this time would come but I never expected it to be so soon. You’re living in another prefecture and I can’t visit Okaa-san, too since she’s buried in Kyoto. And as much as I love Ryuu-san, I feel a little lonely sometimes.”

Miyako gazed at him with teary eyes. “I missed you so much Tetsuya-kun.”

“I missed you, too…Mom.”

A surprised giggled came out of Miyako when he called her mom since he seldom call her that. She took a seat in a comfy sofa on the corner and patted the space beside her. Kuroko willingly sat even if it was a tight fit. “How are you, Tetsuya-kun? And don’t lie to me, young man. Tell me the truth.”

Trust his mother to see past his façade. “I’m feeling a bit better now. I’m slowly coming into terms about everything but there were times that I feel this are all just a dream or a nightmare. It’s hard to believe that I’m actually awake and living in this reality but I’m slowly accepting it.”

“And your nightmares?”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “Okaa-sama how did you—“

“Akashi-san told us everything Tetsuya-kun. And I mean _everything_.”

He was confused until he figured it out. He stared at his mother and seeing her watery eyes, he instantly realized that it wasn’t only his world that changed. “I didn’t know Tetsuya-kun. Okaa-san’s stories…I chose to ignore them. If I knew—“

Shaking his head, Kuroko clasped his mother’s shaking hand. “No, it’s not Okaa-sama’s fault. Even if we knew about vampires, I feel like I would still meet Akashi-kun and everyone. Maybe the circumstances will be different but I know that our fates will always be intertwined. And shouldn’t it be me asking if Okaa-sama is alright? I didn’t know Akashi-kun told you everything.”

“I demanded to know everything,” Miyako sighed. “I was worried and panicking. Akashi-san just told me you were kidnapped and hadn’t found you yet. I shouted at him, you know. I blamed him for everything. We couldn’t do anything but wait for news. It was like that period where you disappeared the first time and this time even a powerful vampire couldn’t find you. I almost lost hope until Shintarou-kun contacted us and said they found you.”

Miyako took a shaky breath and gripped his hand tighter. “I was relieved and then I talked to Akashi-san. I told him I wanted to take you back, that you would be safer with us than with them. And he said…he said okay.” She turned to him with a puzzled look. “I was surprised when he immediately agreed. I mean, we don’t see eye to eye and I _may_ hold a grudge against him for taking you away but I knew something was wrong. I only met him a couple of times but I know he isn’t the type to just give up like that.”

“Okaa-sama, I was the one who refused to go back here,” Kuroko confessed, a bit guilty but he needed to say this. “I didn’t want to leave Akashi-kun. I chose him.”

“I know, Tetsuya-kun. I know,” Miyako interrupted, having a good grasp of what he was feeling and then she laughed. “Actually, I yelled at him again when he agreed. I managed to let him tell me what the problem was. And that’s when I realized how important Tetsuya-kun is to Akashi-san. I told him that you would disagree. That I didn’t raise my son to give up so easily but he didn’t believe me. Until he called back and informed me of your decision.”

Amazement was perhaps Kuroko was feeling right now. It was no secret that his mother disliked Akashi but he didn’t know that they talked a lot. “Okaa-sama I thought you don’t like Akashi-kun.”

“Well…” Miyako trailed off hesitantly and then sighed begrudgingly. “I don’t really hate him or anything. And past that vampire thing or taking you away, he’s not really a bad guy. A bit intimidating, yes but seems really nice. But it’s a mother’s duty to be this antagonistic to their future son-in-law! It’s kinda like a rite of passage. And Akashi-san is a guy so I can’t order him around to do chores. What does everyone expect me to do?”

Kuroko was grateful that he wasn’t drinking anything right now or he would have spat it back although he did choke on his own saliva. He really hoped none of the vampires were listening in this moment or he would die of embarrassment. “Okaa-sama, Akashi-kun and I don’t have _that_ kind of relationship. There’s nothing going on between us.”

“Yet,” Miyako insisted with a meaningful look on her face. “I thought I told you, Tetsuya-kun. I know Akashi-san’s feelings towards you. It’s only a matter of time.”

Sighing in defeat, he closed his eyes to get his bearings back before facing his mother again. “Okaa-sama, you said in your letters that you don’t like Akashi-kun with me.”

“I did say that,” Miyako reluctantly admitted. “But I’m not blind Tetsuya-kun. Akashi-san looks at you like you’re his whole world, like you’re the entire reason he’s living, like he’s waited for you for a long, long time to come into his life. Akashi-san loves you, Tetsuya-kun.”

Hearing it from Akashi was one thing but for his mother to point out the obvious, he didn’t know how to react. He still hadn’t given a reply to Akashi’s confession and it had been almost a month. Akashi wasn’t pushing him to answer and just let him have his own space. To Kuroko, Akashi was important to him. And they did kiss countless of times. And he was attracted (and possibly in lust) with Akashi, too.

But does he love him? Like Akashi loves him?

He didn’t know. Maybe yes, maybe no. Or perhaps he was still in denial.

A squeeze on his hand brought Kuroko back to reality. “You know Tetsuya-kun can tell me anything that is bothering him.”

“Okaa-sama, I don’t have—“ Kuroko stopped as his mother regarded him with a knowing look in her eyes—eyes that were the same shade as his. He bit his lower lip as he had this sudden urge to cry on his mother’s lap. As if knowing what he was thinking, Miyako engulfed him in a warm embrace.

Kuroko gradually relaxed as his mother played with his hair, running her hands in a soothing motion. “I don’t know how I feel about Akashi-kun,” he started. “Akashi-kun confessed his feelings but I haven’t given him my answer yet.”

“You love him.”

He snapped his head to his mother. “I—“

Miyako quietly shushed him. “Tetsuya-kun since when did we teach you to run away from your feelings. Okaa-san said so before, remember? Always confront your emotions head on. Why are you so afraid to admit it? There’s nothing wrong with loving him.”

“I…” Kuroko trailed off and rapidly blinked his eyes to wash away the tears threatening to fall down. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I what I feel for Akashi-kun is love. Akashi-kun is important to me. The same way the coven is important to me. But…“

“But it’s more?” Miyako continued and Kuroko could only nod his head. “Are you having doubts because you’re both male? Or is there another reason?”

Nibbling on his lip, he answered. “I have no problems with our gender. But I feel like I don’t deserve Akashi-kun. He’s a powerful and influential vampire. He’s been alive for a long time and he even admitted that he had a lover before me. And there’s me, just a human and yes, a witch but still an untrained one. I’m scared that after I gave myself wholly to him, he would get bored of me and be discarded. He’s an immortal while I’ll grow old and die. What if after I passed on, he’ll find another person to love more than me? It’s selfish of me to think it but I don’t want that. I want him. _I want him all to myself._ ”

“You’re being a coward, Tetsuya-kun,” Miyako murmured and he stared at her. “You’re hiding behind these what-ifs. I know it’s because you don’t want to get hurt but are you okay with letting your feelings unheard? All those things you said may or may not come true but are you willing to discard a chance of happiness and being loved with Akashi-san because of those? It’s okay to think of the future but if it’s detrimental to your happiness in the present, I think you can overlook it.”

Miyako stood up in front of him and cupped his face, staring straight to his eyes similar to hers. “Believe in him, Tetsuya-kun. You have to believe that Akashi-san loves you with all his heart. You have to trust him that he’ll take care of you and loved you like what you deserved. He gave all of himself to you. And if you love him just as much as he loves you, don’t you think he deserves to have you too?”

It was as if there was a clogged in his throat as he let those words washed over him. He knew it. He knew he was being unfair to Akashi for hiding his real feelings behind cowardly thoughts. He wasn’t scared because of all those things he said. What he was afraid the most was these overflowing emotions for Akashi that he couldn’t fathom. He never felt this way before.

But he wasn’t alone in this. He only felt he was drowning with all these emotions because he was concealing it when he should let it free. Because Kuroko felt the same way as Akashi. Because he…

“I think you finally have your answer, dear.”

He smiled. “Yes, Okaa-sama.”

“I love you, Tetsuya-kun.”

“I love you, too Okaa-sama.”

**xXx**

Akashi stared as Kuroko and Miyako left the dining room and after catching each of his coven’s eyes gave them a nod, signaling not to eavesdrop on both mother and son and to give them privacy since the house and its room wasn’t soundproofed after all.

Taking it out of his pocket, he walked to Ryuuji and stopped beside him. “Ryuuji-san,” he called and showed the black diamond ring in his hand. “I like to return this. I appreciate your help in my investigation to Tetsuya’s real identity.”

Ryuuji eyed the ring before looking at him and shook his head. “No, it should be thanking Akashi-san for entertaining my thoughts. I can’t tell it to Miyako when she already had enough on her plate so I’m glad Akashi-san had the same opinion as me. But to think I was right…Anyway, Akashi-san should keep that ring. We did give it to you.”

“I’m grateful but—“

“Okaa-san would rather you have it Akashi-san. Miyako didn’t have strong ties to it so she doesn’t mind letting it go. Or you can give it to Tetsuya since he would inherit it anyway to pass it to his children,” Ryuuji paused when he said the last part and stared intently at Akashi, “ _If_ he ever has children.”

Despite knowing what Ryuuji was silently asking, Akashi chose not to answer and obviously changed the subject. “If I remember correctly, Ryuuji-san said you heard stories about your family from Tetsuya’s grandmother. My informants gathered all they could find but it’s still different to hear it firsthand.”

“Yes,” Ryuuji nodded. And hearing it, the vampires quickly settled with excited gleam in their eyes like children eager for a story telling.

Akashi could shake his head at them, for being alive for a while now they act childish sometimes. “Please, Ryuuji-san,” he said, giving the floor to him.

“Okay, Okaa-san told many stories about her family but Miyako wasn’t all that interested while Tetsuya was too young to understand them but I was different. I was fascinated with it,” Ryuuji started after taking a seat. “Okaa-san always started her stories with _her_. She said she was the Queen and the Guardian of the family but sometimes she’s Death.”

“Who is she?” Kise asked.

A shrug was all they got. “Okaa-san said she doesn’t know, an ancestor maybe. If what you’re all saying is right and Miyako’s family is composed of witches then it’s safe to say that the Queen was a witch, a very powerful one, too. No one knows what happened to her, how she died or where she was buried but everyone fears her and was too scared to even utter her name until it was forgotten.”

Ryuuji stopped and turned to Akashi. “Since Tetsuya is a witch, too then it means that there are males witches, right?”

“Yes, there are,” Akashi answered. “However they are rare and even then they are not as strong as Tetsuya is. They only practice the witch’s language and simple runes or spell. Tetsuya has more magical ability than even an average female witch.”

Nodding as if expecting that, Ryuuji continued. “There were rumors that the Queen married another powerful male witch and they raised two daughters who inherited their powers. The stories became muddled after that but the blood continued down the line.”

“Wait a sec,” Aomine interrupted with a scowl on his face. “Are you saying that Tetsu came from a line of royal witches? I’ve never heard of a royal witch bloodline. Granted, I know next to nothing when it came to them but this is too unreal.”

“In a sense, they’re not really royalty. They’re only treated as such since Okaa-san said the Queen’s power was great. Okaa-san wasn’t sure but she told me that the Queen annihilated hundreds of vampires in her time. Okaa-san didn’t know why the Queen did that though.”

“It’s because of vengeance.”

They all turned to Kuroko who came back with Miyako behind him and sat between his father and mother.

“What do you mean Kuroko?” Midorima probed and mechanically took out a pen and small notebook to take notes, snubbing Aomine’s mutter of _nerd_. “And how did you know this?”

With his keen eyes, Akashi saw how hesitant Kuroko appeared but before he could say anything Kuroko spoke. “Memories. I don’t remember all the details but I can recall bits and pieces. The Queen was a rival to a witch named Anna. Anna was jealous of her and conducted a forbidden spell to show her power and superiority. Her experiment backfired and killed her. And that experiment was—“

“Vampires,” Akashi finished to everyone’s shock. “Vampires are the only man-made supernatural and witches regard us as abominations since they like the natural order of things and we’re unnatural. But to think the witch—Anna was it?—had close relations to Tetsuya’s ancestor…”

“You don’t think it’s a coincidence,” Miyako assumed as she poured her own tea. “A powerful vampire meeting the descendant of a powerful witch. The Vampire Emperor meeting the heir of the Witch Queen. It’s all too unbelievable if you think about it. These things only happen in fiction.”

“Unfortunately for us, it’s a reality.”

Ryuuji interjected before it could get complicated. “Tetsuya, what do you mean when you said about the Queen’s revenge. Did she do it for her rival because they killed her?”

“No,” Kuroko shook his head. “She hated Anna because she created a monster. And the vampires Anna made—“

“Original vampires,” said Midorima. “They are called that.”

“Yes, the original vampires. There were eight of them and after killing Anna they went on a rampage. They killed anyone and anything. They changed countless of humans to vampires. They were monsters because they couldn’t be controlled. The Queen hated it, the death and slaughters so she vowed to kill the original vampires and destroy the rest of it. She deemed it as her responsibility because she couldn’t stop Anna.”

Kise broke the silence after Kuroko halted. “I heard that the original vampires were no more and they were all killed by a powerful person, was it the Queen?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroko shrugged, looking a bit despondent as he talked. “There were no memories about that but I think she did.”

Akashi spoke before he could even thought of it. “She didn’t get to kill all of them. Two escaped her grasp but no one knew what happened to them or if they’re still alive.” He pointedly paid no attention to the intense look coming from Midorima. This was the first time he talked about this topic. “Although a friend of ours in the Council confirmed that they’re dead.”

“Well,” Miyako voiced out, cutting the odd atmosphere enveloping the room and clapped her hands, “what a very depressing story time. But enough of this, it’s Tetsuya-kun’s birthday so let’s think of happy thoughts. Let’s leave all these talks of queens, witches and vampires to another day. Now, Tetsuya-kun it’s time for the part two of your birthday!”

Flummoxed, Kuroko gaped at his mother. “Part two?”

“But of course! The first part was a birthday lunch. Now, it’s a birthday dinner,” Miyako grinned, her hands on her hips and turned to Kise and Murasakibara. “Ryouta-kun, you’re helping me with dinner. Atsushi-kun you’re in charge of the sweet course. I leave the vanilla cake to you and whatever dessert Akashi-san wants.”

“Roger!” Both Kise and Murasakibara saluted like soldiers before scrambling to the kitchen with Miyako slowly following after them. She stopped briefly to face them again. “And no more talking about pasts, okay? And really Ryuu-san, I expected more of you. You can interview and consult Akashi-san tomorrow. It’s your son’s birthday, control your curiosity.”

A defeated sigh escaped from Ryuuji’s lips. “Yes, dear.”

It seemed Aomine waited until Miyako was out of sight before saying, “You’re too whipped Ryuuji-san.”

“I heard that Daiki-kun,” Miyako’s voice flowed from the kitchen which startled Aomine. “Any more and I’ll forbid you to eat meat.”

Patting Aomine on the back, Ryuuji grinned and whispered. “That’s what I live every day.”

“I guess I finally know where Tetsu gets it,” Aomine remarked. “Tetsu has Akashi under his thumb.”

Akashi glared at him even though he wasn’t a bit offended. “I resent that. I am not under in anyone’s thumb. I am simply generous to Tetsuya’s wants. And you’re one to talk Daiki, you can’t even say no to Tetsuya.”

“Hey, I so can say no to Tetsu!”

“I can hear you both,” said Kuroko with a tiny frown on his face. “Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here.”

Chastised, Aomine quickly closed his mouth after mumbling sorry under his breath. Midorima rolled his eyes at the scene. “You just proved Akashi is right, Ahomine.”

“Shut up, four eyes!”

At the corner of his eye, Akashi saw Kuroko standing up after whispering he’ll go outside for air to Ryuuji. “Where are you going, lo—Tetsuya?” he almost slipped but sensing Ryuuji hiding a knowing smile, it was futile. Well, it wasn’t like he was hiding his feelings anyway.

“Out, just for a breath of fresh air.”

Aomine stood up from the chair, too. “I’ll go with—“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence when Midorima dragged him back down and swiftly covered his mouth, muffling his protests and curses.

“Don’t go too far. Miyako-san wouldn’t like it if you took Kuroko out long when they finished cooking dinner,” Midorima warned. None of them paid heed to Kuroko’s grumbles of _I’d rather be alone_.

Trust Midorima to have more tact than the frowning Aomine. Akashi looked to Ryuuji. “We’ll be back soon, Ryuuji-san.”

“Take care Akashi-san, Tetsuya,” Ryuuji nodded.

Letting Kuroko go ahead first, they went outside and when he saw Kuroko shivering at the cold air did he tugged him closer and fixed his coat and made sure the scarf was wrapped nicely. He asked if Kuroko had anywhere he’d like to go but he replied that he didn’t have any and wanted to walk aimlessly.

“How did your talk with Miyako-san go?”

“It went well. Okaa-sama helped me find my answer.”

He raised an eyebrow for that. “Answer to what?”

**xXx**

Kuroko hastily shut his mouth before he could blurt everything out. He gotten comfortable talking just about anything to Akashi that he almost revealed the whole _maybe I have feelings for you_ thing. He blinked when he felt warm familiar hand on his. He glanced at Akashi and seeing a smile on his face, he couldn’t help but return it back. He knew it was Akashi’s way of saying it was fine if he didn’t want to talk.

The indistinct light from the lamppost illuminated their path while melting snow draped the roadside with white as they continued to walk. It was like it was only them two in that place with the comfortable silence swathed over them. It was nice being with Akashi like this. Their problems lying in the back of their minds and was just hyperaware of each other.

“Happy birthday, Tetsuya.”

Taken aback, he turned to Akashi in surprise and watched as he stared up at the dark sky before looking at him. And for some reason, he could feel his face getting warm. He hoped Akashi would think of it as due to the weather but he perfectly well knew he couldn’t hide anything to him.

“I’m really glad I met Akashi-kun.”

This time it was Akashi’s turn to be surprised. “Even after everything?”

“Especially after everything,” Kuroko declared. “You broke through my monotonous life and gave color to my gray and boring world. Maybe how we first met wasn’t ideal but here we are now. And just even thinking of the possibility that I didn’t met Akashi-kun or not being beside you… It scares me, Akashi-kun. I don’t want to live a life without you.”

He didn’t even notice that he closed his eyes and only opened them when he was surrounded by warmth and security and love. He nestled his head to Akashi’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. When he felt something soft and cold falling on him did he and Akashi looked up and saw snow after snow gently descending on them. He brought his gaze back at Akashi and felt a little giddy as they smiled at each other.

A sharp ring broke the tranquility and Kuroko pulled back to give them space as Akashi took out his phone to see the message. “Shintarou is asking for us to come back. Dinner is almost served,” Akashi read and put his phone back on his pocket. He looked at him with eyes full of tenderness and adoration that Kuroko felt his heart would burst. “Shall we, love?”

_I love you._

“Tetsuya?”

Kuroko blinked and only noticed that he was still standing frozen on his spot while Akashi was already further up ahead. He watched him in a smidge of confusion but Kuroko could happiness twinkling in those ruby red eyes. He jogged to catch up to Akashi with a secretive smile showing on his lips.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at him probably because of his sudden cheerfulness. “Did something happen, love?”

_Yes, I can finally admit to myself that I love you._

With a pleased look and teasing smile, Kuroko shook his head and entwined their hands and fingers together. “I’ll tell Akashi-kun soon.”

Even mystified, Akashi accepted his reason with a satisfied chuckle. “I look forward to that then, Tetsuya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said more details about Kuroko's family will be revealed here but I had to retract some because it wasn't the right time. Also, I don't know if I'm going to update DD in Feb since I want to finish a fic of mine in FF.Net this month. (Plus, there's akkrvday/whiteday event, too.) But I might post Chapter 1 of Witching Hour instead (but don't get your hopes up, 'kay?).


	24. 24th Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i would never finish this chapter i'm so glad it's done ;_; it's short i know but it's either this or nothing so ┐(￣ー￣)┌

**Twenty-Fourth Night: The Shadow’s Answer**

“Morning, Tetsuya-kun.”

“Good morning, Okaa-sama,” Kuroko replied back with a small smile, greeting his father as well as he made his way to the kitchen table. Sitting to his father’s right, he thanked his mother for the food as she placed down his breakfast and dug in.

Contentment was palpable in the kitchen as they all basked into it with Miyako filling the silence with her chatters, Ryuuji nodding along and sometimes adding to the conversation while Kuroko silently ate satisfied with just listening to them.

At times, Kuroko thought this good atmosphere was but a passing fantasy. So to find that this wasn’t merely a dream but the reality he lived in, a fragile hope swelled up within him. Since his nights were… _bad_ to say the least. He almost forgot about his nightmares. They weren’t as frequent as before ever since he and Akashi slept together.

But they came back.

It started to invade his nights again when Akashi left with Midorima to meet up with the Council. He couldn’t ask Akashi not to go. He knew how important that meeting is to the coven. He was already being selfish as it is. He couldn’t ask for more.

Enduring or fighting it was his only choice. It won’t help him in the long run if he continued to depend on Akashi. So he didn’t ask for help.

It was the wrong choice though.

Kuroko’s nightmares returned with a vengeance. He didn’t know if it was his luck or a coincidence when his powers didn’t go out of control along with his messed up emotions. It was only because of Aomine that he woke up and left those horrible visions behind.

But it scared him. He was scared of sleeping.

Aomine took it as his duty to guard him throughout the night. Kuroko protested at first but it was weak at best. He can’t lose sleep. His nightmares weren’t gone. (And he knew they never will be.) But oftentimes Aomine kept it at bay, waking him up before it got worse.

Of course, this resulted to his parents finding about it. So it came as shock to Kuroko when they didn’t question him. They don’t entirely ignore it but didn’t pry and he was grateful for their consideration. Instead, they comfort him in their own way. Like when his mother cooked his favorite food for breakfast or when his father distracted him with interesting discussions.

Mornings then became his favorite part of the day because even with those cruel nights, he gets to have this small happiness. The vampires acknowledged this and left the Kuroko family alone to bond.

“By the way Tetsuya-kun,” Miyako’s voice called Kuroko back from his thoughts, “I was wondering when Ryouta-kun will come back? Akashi-san informed us that he’ll return to Kyoto first with Shintarou-kun and that you’ll leave once Ryouta-kun comes back from his errand.”

“We were hoping to tour you around Tetsuya but if Ryouta arrives today then we can cancel it,” Ryuuji continued.

“If I remember correctly, Aomine-kun said that Kise-kun will be back this weekend. So we still have today and tomorrow before I leave,” said Kuroko. He gave them a sweet smile. “And I would love to go out with Okaa-sama and Otou-sama.”

Miyako grinned widely. “So it’s decided, we’re going out!”

“Can I come, too?”

They turned to the drawled out voice and found Murasakibara stepping inside the kitchen, taking a seat beside Kuroko. It was rare though that he didn’t ask for food. He probably ate already.

“Of course, you can Atsushi,” Ryuuji answered since Miyako was busy planning their trip. “We were thinking of actually inviting you and Daiki to come with us. We know why we can’t leave you both behind.”

Murasakibara paused in playing with the salt shaker possibly listening to Aomine somewhere in the house. “Mine-chin said we don’t have to go,” he whined with a pout. “He said it’s safe.”

“Nonsense! You and Daiki-kun will come with us. The more, the merrier, right?” Miyako countered. She then raised her voice. “And don’t you dare think of other excuses to back out, Daiki-kun!”

Kuroko may not have an acute hearing like vampires do but for some reason he could hear Aomine grumbling around somewhere.

Miyako and Ryuuji excused themselves to go prepare leaving him and Murasakibara alone. Still not done with his breakfast, Kuroko was glad he had Murasakibara for company. “I know Aomine-kun said this before but will Kise-kun be alright alone?”

“He’ll be okay,” Murasakibara answered. “Kise-chin is strong and he’s used to this. Kise-chin is the coven’s emissary after all. He goes on trips to talk to other covens when Aka-chin is busy or when he doesn’t want to go.”

“I didn’t know about that,” Kuroko mused. “So Kise-kun is an emissary, huh.”

He knew about Midorima’s role as the second in command or Aomine being the executioner/main fighter of the coven. He assumed that Kise had the same position as Aomine but he guessed wrong apparently. Now that he thought about it, he recalled Akashi mentioning before that Kise was a good negotiator. Maybe that’s why.

“Still though, I can’t help but worry.”

“It’s fine. Kise-chin went to Muro-chin’s coven anyway.”

“Muro-chin?”

Murasakibara blinked at his confusion. “Muro-chin is my lover.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “Eh?”

**xXx**

“Eh? What?” Kise gaped. “I’m sorry can you repeat that?”

Himuro Tatsuya crossed his arms over his chest with his usual poker face. “I said you are not welcome here Kise.”

“Now, now, Himuro don’t be hasty,” Okamura Kenichi, the leader of the Yosen coven came forward and placed a gentle hand on Himuro’s shoulder. “I know why you’re pissed but I think it’s fine to hear Kise out.”

Urging them inside the villa, Okamura led the way with Kise following behind hyperaware of the eyes glaring hole on his back. Last he knew, he and Himuro were okay and get along well so it was surprising being greeted with such hostility. He hasn’t done anything wrong.

They stopped to a room akin to a parlor of sorts with the last two members of Yosen sitting on a couch. Fukui Kensuke, the vice leader raised an eyebrow at them while Liu Wei gave them a fleeting glance. “What took you so long, chin gorilla?”

“Thou has make us wait, chin gori,” Liu agreed.

“What’s with the chin and gorilla?! Have respect to your leader!”

It was the norm for Yosen to tease their leader and being used to it Kise tuned them out. He was more mindful to the fact that Himuro watched him like a hawk to its prey. It wasn’t a good feeling. When Okamura finally had enough (or finally stopped crying), he motioned for Kise to sit. His mind soon immediately went to panic mode and the tension in the air wasn’t helping in alleviating his stress.

With Yosen settling down at last, Okamura spoke. “So let’s hear it. What does your coven have to say Kise?”

Why does he get the feeling that he’s in the hot seat all of a sudden?

Regardless, Kise cleared his throat. “As part of the Alliance, our coven requests assistance from the Yosen coven.”

“What kind of assistance?” Fukui asked.

And here comes the hard part. “We formally asked the Yosen coven to act as a mediator in our behalf and the Alliance. Akashi and Midorima are with the Council for a trial so our coven can’t make any moves.”

“In other words, you want us to take brunt and take the pressure off you guys while you all go do things behind our backs,” Fukui surmised. “What about the other covens? Let me guess they’re _compromised_ and can’t do anything.”

Kise stifled out a sigh. “Yes, they are. Kaijou and Touou have helped us enough and asking more would only cause them jeopardy. Shuutoku has too close of a tie to us and Rakuzan is in Europe for a mission from the Council. Your coven is our only viable option.”

Himuro finally broke his silence, not even hiding the contempt in his voice. “We are equal partners in this alliance, Kise. Your coven may be its pillar but we don’t take orders or demands from your leader.”

Kise resisted the need to heave an exhausted groan. Himuro may highly respect Akashi as a vampire but held a modicum of dislike towards him as a leader. The reason may be petty but Kise understood Himuro’s conflicted feelings. He’s in a relationship with Murasakibara but his lover still chose to stay with the coven and Akashi and refused to mate with Himuro.

Okamura Kenichi cleared his throat, his posture rigid and his face serious. Yosen may tease him but he was their leader for a reason. His strength was no laughing matter. “Why do I need to put my own coven under scrutiny while you guys clean up your own mess? Himuro is right. We’re allies and we help each other out but I don’t see any merit in accepting your request. To be more precise, I don’t get why your coven is being this reserved. Are you all hiding something and whatever that is has to do with what happened to Kirisaki Daiichi?”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Kise tried to think up a way to convince them. He assumed this trip would be hard but not this difficult. He got orders from Akashi to get Yosen’s cooperation whatever it takes but revealing Kuroko’s existence isn’t advisable.

Not now, at least.

“What art thee hiding?” Liu Wei asked. “Can thee not tell us?”

“I can’t say anything.” He noticed how everyone twitched at this. He added. ”…Not yet, anyway. There is a reason why we’re doing this. We know we can’t keep this secret for long so we’re doing our best to prepare until the time we can leave it in the open. For now, we need time so…”

For Kuroko and his coven, Kise would swallow his pride and had no qualms in standing up and did a formal bow to the vampires of Yosen. “…So I am imploring everyone from your coven to help us.”

The groan coming from Okamura was full of resignation and defeat. “Okay, okay we get it so raise your head Kise,” he conceded. “We’ll do it but we need your promise to tell us what’s going on. And soon, alright? Now, tell us what we need to do.”

Kise knew his grin blinded them for a second but he was thankful for their support. (Except for one, Himuro wasn’t happy. He had to talk to him soon.) Conveying Akashi’s appeal verbatim, they ended the meeting in equal agreement.

“So we just need to field questions and inquiries regarding the KiriDai incident from the other vampires? Sounds easy but it’s sure going to be tough with some pesky groups. Well, it’s only for a short time so it’s no problem for us,” Fukui surmised. “And our part ends when the Council decides on a date, right?”

“Yes,” Kise nodded. “We will contact you as soon as the deal ends and by then we will reveal our reason why to your coven.”

“We’re going to take that as goodwill of faith,” Okamura declared. “And rest assured that whatever your coven’s secret is will be safe with us.”

He tipped his head in acceptance. “We appreciate that.”

With their business done, the air in the room lightened up and Okamura invited Kise to stay for dinner. He refused at first but the Yosen leader insisted, announcing that he’ll cook and Fukui got a hold of him, forcing him to have a drink together with Liu quietly accompanying them.

When Fukui got tipsy and Liu waved him off saying he would take care of him, Kise left the room wondering where Himuro went off to. Choosing to go with his gut feeling, he veered past the foyer and out of the villa. He winced when an icy waft of wind greeted him and hurriedly closed the door, jogging forward to where he could sense a faint presence.

“Himuro-san,” he called out, pocketing his chilled hands while berating himself for forgetting his gloves. Himuro didn’t turn to look at him, continuing to stare out at the frozen lake. “Did you and Murasakicchi have a fight?”

It was probably too direct of him but Himuro is one of his close friends and Murasakibara is family so his worry was understandable. He couldn’t ask Murasakibara. He doesn’t talk about feelings and if he was troubled he would always go to Akashi and maybe now Kuroko, too.

“I asked Atsushi,” Himuro said after a long silence. “And he refused me. _Again._ ”

Ah, no wonder. Kise could guess why Murasakibara rejected him. But this was the third time he had done it so it was obvious why Himuro was so frustrated. 

“Murasakicchi loves you, Himuro-san. Don’t ever doubt that,” Kise said. “But he just can’t fully commit to you right now.”

“It’s not only because of Akashi, isn’t it? It feels like there’s more to it than that.”

The wind blew carrying the frost air as Kise shuffled his foot trying to keep his body warm. How Himuro could stand in this cold, he doesn’t know.

“I’m sorry for taking out my anger on you, Kise,” Himuro apologized, finally facing Kise. “I was just—“

“It’s fine, it’s okay. I’m over it,” Kise cut him off, shaking his head. “Maybe you should talk to Murasakicchi again. Knowing you Himuro, you probably hanged up after he said no.”

The laughter coming out of Himuro’s lips sounded so toneless. “Yeah, I did do that. I thought this time Atsushi would say yes. I guess I had the wrong timing after with the situation with your coven. I’ll call him later.”

“I’m sure Murasakicchi will like that.”

“Yeah.”

Rocking to the balls of his feet, Kise was torn in asking Himuro if they could go back now. He was freezing here. Himuro must have guessed what he was thinking on his face as he gave a soft chuckle and steered them back to the villa.

On the way, Himuro whispered. “Thank you Kise.”

“Anything for a friend,” Kise smiled.

**xXx**

Instead of taking a car, Kuroko and the other vampires took the train back to Kyoto.

After being secluded in the mansion for months, it was surreal being in a huge crowd again. There weren’t a whole lot of people when he went touring with his parents so being subjected through a mob was kind of shocking.

(They almost lost him a few times, too.)

But it was fascinating seeing the vampires around normal humans. Their looks and appearance were awe-striking that they always gathered stares from pretty much everyone. Aomine seemed to ignore them and was more focused in keeping an eye on Kuroko. Kise was of the same but couldn’t help the flirty smiles he gave to females. Murasakibara stood out for another reason but disregarded them, looking slightly sleepy.

When they arrived at their stop, Aomine took out his phone to call for a car but Murasakibara wanted snacks _right now_ and couldn’t be persuaded so they opted to trekked back to the mansion on foot, ignoring Aomine’s grumbles that _it was too far to walk_.

Kuroko didn’t mind taking the long way despite the frigid weather. It was fun looking at the scenery as they went by; lots of trees with snow piling up on the trunks instead of leaves, townsfolk going to and fro on the street, the parks, a shrine or two and lots of houses.

At the edge of the town, they took a narrow path climbing up a small hill where the mansion resides. Kuroko paused when he it felt like he passed through some sort of barrier making the vampires stopped as well.

“What’s wrong Kurokocchi?”

“Need a break Tetsu?”

He shook his head. “I think I just passed the barrier,” he said. Kise already explained to him about it since he was tasked to oversee it.

“Kuro-chin sensed that?” Murasakibara mused, munching on a croquette.

“Tetsu’s witch power isn’t fully awake but it has been activated so sensing a shades barrier is easy,” Aomine explained. “The barrier’s power source is an artifact made by a witch. I guess a witch can sense another witch’s magic.”

It made perfect sense so they resumed their way to the mansion with Kuroko silently gaping as they halted just outside the huge gates and the imposing wall surrounding the mansion. He had been on the west (training grounds) and east (the garden) side of the manor often—he even went to the northern part which was the creepy forest—but he’d never been on this area of the estate before so it was surprising to see it.

There was a short minutes of walking from the gate to the front door of the mansion and at seeing the familiar house, Kuroko finally felt his exhaustion and wanted to end the day with a good night rest. The door opened and when he glanced up, he froze because standing there was Akashi Seijuurou in full glory.

It has been almost a week since he’d last seen Akashi. He missed him terribly. He couldn’t deny that. They do call each other every day and night but it wasn’t the same.

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko was only vaguely aware that he was still standing outside while the others were already inside after being welcomed by their leader. He couldn’t read Akashi’s mood but a quick look at his crimson eyes was enough for him to let go of his reservations.

One hesitant step and another before he finally found himself in front of Akashi.

“Welcome home Tetsuya,” Akashi said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Returning the smile, Kuroko softly spoke. “I’m home Akashi-kun.”

Offering a hand for Kuroko to take, Akashi guided them to the dining room where Midorima was seen setting the table full to the brim with different plates of food. (And if Kuroko wasn’t imagining it, he could smell vanilla coming from the kitchen. It must be his milkshake.)

“Oohh, a welcome party!” Kise exclaimed while Murasakibara drooled at each dishes and Aomine’s stomach growled loudly at the scrumptious sight.

“Well then, shall we?” Akashi asked, pulling a chair for Kuroko when he just silently stood there gawking.

That night, dinner was quite festive, rowdy and noisier than usual nonetheless it was enjoyable. The last time they were together in the mansion was a period full of suspicions and anger that coming back to such liveliness was like cleansing it away.

In a way, it was like starting over again.

**xXx**

Kuroko knew there was no reason to be nervous while waiting for Akashi in his room. This wouldn’t be the first time they shared a bed. But it would be their first time sleeping together (without vampires to eavesdrop or parents hovering) after acknowledging his feelings for the vampire.

So, of course, he was in a pickle.

Not sleeping with Akashi was an obvious no since he was the only one who can keep his nightmares away. But together alone with Akashi the whole night wasn’t doing any good with his feelings. He was a jumbled mess of emotion right now.

Maybe he was overthinking this.

The long-suffering sigh escaping his lips summed up his thoughts as he dropped down at the edge of his bed. He was saved from contemplating something stupid when Akashi stepped in, closing the door with a soft click. Akashi cocked an eyebrow at Kuroko’s position but didn’t comment and moved to the bathroom to change.

Carefully sitting up, Kuroko scooted behind until his back hit the headboard and dragged a pillow on his lap, bringing his legs to his chest to hug while waiting for Akashi to finish. “How was your trip?” he asked as soon as Akashi came back.

“Grueling but everything went well,” Akashi answered, indulging him. It was apparent how Kuroko was trying to sidetrack him. Akashi eyed his huddling form as he made his way to his side of the bed. “Love, care to tell me why you’re trying to hide on the corner?”

Kuroko quickly denied it. “I’m not hiding.”

He got an unimpressive stare from the vampire for that. Akashi kept quiet as he settled under the covers and swiftly dragged Kuroko with him before he could react. Tucking him into his chest, Akashi dropped a kiss on top of Kuroko’s head.

“Love, I can hear your heart beating a mile since I got here,” Akashi murmured. “What has gotten you so stressed?”

Inwardly admonishing himself for forgetting, Kuroko blew out a soundless groan and shifted to a more comfortable position. “It’s nothing,” he said. “I’m alright now.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, because you’re here.”

If Akashi was surprised at his response Kuroko didn’t know but the vampire seemed to accept it as Akashi wrapped his arms around his body, warming them up together.

It was in this instant of peace that Kuroko gathered enough encouragement and opened his mouth, whispering one of his long-held secrets to the stillness of the room. Even without looking at Akashi, he knew that his confession was heard evident with the sudden tension of Akashi’s body, his soft inhale of a shuddering breath and his heart thudding frantically on his chest as Kuroko drifted closer listening to its rhythm.

Akashi’s grip on him tightened and Kuroko pressed his lips on his chest silently answering his unspoken question.

Yes, it was true.

_I love you, too._

A contented grin made its way to Kuroko’s lips as Akashi relaxed and placed his head on top of his as their hands found each other, feathering their fingers together. Closing his eyes, he hummed as Akashi lightly kissed the side of his head while listening to the vampire’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't expect for yosen to show up this early. but yay for other charas showing up. few more surprises are coming up. soon.


End file.
